How to be mercenary?
by Sylath
Summary: Nowe miasto, nowi ludzie, nowa praca! Wszystko w dystrykcie pierwszym, było dla Torisa nowe, nieznane i ekscytujące. Po latach pracowania za psie pieniądze, w końcu ruszył w pogoni za marzeniami. Chociaż nowe wspaniałe życie nie zaczęło się tak wspaniale...
1. Chapter 1

**Oto jest ostatni gwóźdź do mojej pisarskiej trumny. Chyba jestem jakimś typem masochisty, że się za to zabrałam.**

 **Kolejne opowiadanie... .**

 **Tym razem mam nad tym więcej myślenia, trza powymyślać nazwy i takie tam... ale może najpierw przeczytajcie pierwszy rozdział? :v**

* * *

Iscarna.

Świat iście magiczny i niezwykły, każdy z jego mieszkańców posiadał przynajmniej niewielką ilość mocy magicznej. Nie każdy jednak miał jej na tyle by używać magii do czegoś więcej, niźli tylko do spraw codziennych. Takich ludzi zwykło się nazywać ''czystymi'', bądź ''beztalenciami''. Byli też tacy którzy posiadali znacznie większą ilość magii w sobie, a prócz tego często obdarzeni byli niezwykłymi zdolnościami. Zdolności te zwane talentami, perkami lub po prostu umiejętnościami, objawiały się w rozmaite sposoby. Byli ludzie potrafiący przesuwać przedmioty siłą woli, byli tacy którzy sami potrafili się unosić, byli tacy którzy potrafili manipulować żywiołami, długo by wymieniać. Ich nazywano ''obdarzonymi'' lub ''skażonymi''.

Iscarna podzielona była na dwanaście dystryktów, w teorii sobie równych, w praktyce każdy z nich czymś się wyróżniał. Przykładowo dystrykt piąty zwany Taronem, słynął jako region wydobywczy rozmaitych rud i minerałów, był ojczyzną kowalstwa i jubilerstwa. Dystrykt trzeci Vegeria, była znana z wysoko rozwiniętego rolnictwa, spokojna kraina pełna pól, sadów i gospodarstw trudniących się hodowlą zwierząt.

Jednak tak bardzo jak świat ów był przesycony magią, tak samo pełny był niebezpieczeństw. Dzikie zwierzęta, magiczne potwory, naturalne i nadnaturalne katastrofy. W dodatku nie wszyscy mieszkańcy Iscarny byli zainteresowani spokojną egzystencją. Duża część, o ile nie większość incydentów, była dziełem tych, którym zależało na wzbogaceniu się lub wzmocnieniu swoich wpływów, bez względu na sposób w jaki to osiągną i kto przy tym ucierpi. W świecie gdzie wszystko było przesycone magią, nie trzeba było posiadać żadnych szczególnych zdolności, żeby sprawiać kłopoty. Niezależnie od tego czy było się obdarzonym czy czystym, każdy, jeśli tylko mu na tym zależało, potrafił znaleźć sposób na uprzykrzenie życia reszcie świata.

Z tego powodu znajdowali się tacy, którzy w rozwiązywaniu mniej lub bardziej poważnych problemów, znajdowali źródło zarobku. Najemnicy, bo tak ich określano, byli z reguły poważani i szanowani. Początkowo działali samodzielnie, ale w miarę gdy zawód stawał się coraz bardziej popularny, zaczęły powstawać gildie zrzeszające najemników, żeby nieco uporządkować ich działalność. Nie było żadnych regulacji dotyczących tego gdzie gildia musi posiadać swoją siedzibę, ale z jakiegoś powodu najwięcej znajdowało się ich w dystrykcie pierwszym- Centrii. Być może tym powodem był fakt, że Centria była położona w centrum Iscarny, otoczona przez pozostałe dystrykty.

Właśnie z tego słynął pierwszy dystrykt, z największej ilości gildii najemników, jeśli ktoś pragnął rozpocząć swoją karierę w tym zawodzie, udawał się właśnie tam. Z tej przyczyny Centria przyciągała również wszelkiej maści handlarzy i usługodawców, oferujących członkom gildii najrozmaitsze towary i usługi, oraz szukających rzadkich składników i artefaktów, które najemnicy przywozili ze swoich wypraw.

Dołączenie do jednej z gildii, stanowiło wspaniałą okazję do przeżycia wspaniałej przygody, a nawet kilku.

* * *

-Wreszcie! W końcu Centria!-

Po całym dniu kiszenia się w ciasnym powozie, młody brunet mógł w końcu odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem, w którym dało się wyczuć nutkę mających nadejść przygód.

Na imię miał Toris.

Po dziesięciu latach spędzonych jako specjalista od prac wszelakich, od gotowania, po robienie za ochroniarza, dla pewnego szlachcica z dystryktu dziesiątego, w końcu zarobił na tyle dużo pieniędzy, by móc zacząć własne, niezależne od nikogo życie.

Był jednym z obdarzonych, od zawsze marzył o tym żeby zwiedzić kawałek świata, praca jako najemnik wydawała się idealną okazją żeby przysłużyć się odrobinę Iscarnie i przy okazji zrealizować własne marzenia.

-Witamy w Inkornie, głównym mieście dystryktu pierwszego.- oznajmił chłodny kobiecy głos, dobywający się z kryształu umieszczonego nad drzwiami powozu -Życzymy miłego pobytu… następna stacja… .-

Toris nie dowiedział się jaka była następna stacja, chwycił swój niewielki bagaż, poprawił pas wiszącego na plecach miecza i ruszył ochoczo przed siebie.

-Pora rozglądnąć się za nową pracą! Tylko… w sumie od czego mam zacząć?- mruknął brunet nieco niepewnie. Odpowiedź na swoje pytanie znalazł dość szybko, nadeszła ona w postaci niewielkiego budynku z napisem INFORMACJA.

-Pan jest nowy w mieście tak?- zapytał znudzonym głosem pracownik informacji, zanim Toris zdążył się chociażby przywitać, nie czekając na odpowiedź wcisnął brunetowi w ręce gruby plik ulotek i mapkę miasta.

-Ooo… eee… dzięki za pomoc… .- wydukał Toris patrząc na otrzymane ulotki.

-Jasne jasne… a teraz przepraszam mam pełno pracy.- mruknął chłopak wracając do czytania jakiegoś magazynu.

Toris wzruszył ramionami i odszedł by znaleźć sobie spokojne miejsce, w którym mógłby zabrać się za lekturę. Rozejrzał się i po chwili zdecydował się przycupnąć na murku przed budynkiem stacji. Nie mógł się powstrzymać od ciekawskiego rozglądania się wokół, Inkorn był dużym, bogatym i pięknym miastem. Głównym dochodem miejskiej kasy, były podatki odprowadzone przez liczne gildie najemników, wyglądało na to, że miasto dobrze na tym wychodziło. Ulice wybrukowana były najwyższej jakości kamieniem, a fasady budynków były bogato zdobione i sprawiały wrażenie, jakby wszystko zostało postawione niedawno, chociaż samo miasto było bardzo stare. Również kłębiący się na ulicach ludzie wyglądali na zamożnych, w przypadku niektórych na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że byli najemnikami, głównie z powodu sprzętu który ze sobą nosili.

-No dobrze co my tu mamy… .- mruknął brunet zaglądając do ulotek -Och tu jest spis wszystkich gildii znajdujących się w mieście! Eee… co to znaczy ''wymagana akredytacja''?- obejrzał broszurkę z drugiej strony.

 _Wiele gildii w procesie rekrutacji wymaga posiadania akredytacji. Akredytację można uzyskać poprzez wykonywanie zleceń ogólnych, dostępnych w Biurze prac dorywczych. Poszczególne zlecenia, w zależności od prezentowanego poziomu trudności, dają różną ilość punktów akredytacyjnych._

-Wygląda na to, że najlepsze gildie wymagają najwyższej ilości punktów… no to czas brać się do roboty!- powiedział z entuzjazmem Toris zeskakując z murku. Musiał zakasać rękawy, był ambitnym człowiekiem, więc zawsze celował jak najwyżej -To gdzie jest to Biuro… .- mruknął zaglądając do mapki którą otrzymał -Hmm… wychodzi na to, że to w tamtą stronę.- stwierdził patrząc na jedną z głównych ulic -No to w drogę!-

* * *

-Eehhh~? Wygląda na to, że ten dzień nie będzie tak nudny jak myślałem~!- mruknął pewien blondyn obserwujący stację. Śledził spojrzeniem pewnego bruneta, który chwilę temu opuścił budynek stacji. To, że był świeżakiem było widać na pierwszy rzut oka, był uzbrojony… kolejny kretyn, któremu zamarzyło się zdobyć sławę, chwałę i pieniądze jako najemnik.

-Chyba czas zgotować komuś wielkomiejskie przywitanie~!- powiedział blondyn uśmiechając się pod nosem -Jakkolwiek masz na imię, dostaniesz ode mnie pierwszą lekcję życia w tym mieście~!-

* * *

-To chyba tutaj… .- mruknął Toris porównując adres budynku z informacjami na mapie -Ta to zdecydowanie tutaj.- stwierdził kiedy dostrzegł mosiężną plakietkę, umieszczoną obok drzwi. Budynek Biura prac dorywczych w porównaniu do reszty miasta, prezentował się raczej… obskurnie. Brunet wzruszył ramionami i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Gdy był już około dwóch metrów od drzwi, usłyszał szybkie kroki zmierzające w jego kierunku, a po chwili został zwalony z nóg przez osobę która na niego wpadła.

-Och przepraszam! Powinienem bardziej uważać na to jak chodzę, nic ci nie jest?-

-Nie… chyba nie… .- mruknął oszołomiony Toris, powoli podnosząc się z ziemi, spojrzał na osobę która go przewróciła. Był to nieco niższy od niego blondyn, o intensywnie zielonych oczach, wydawał się być w podobnym do niego wieku, a na jego twarzy gościł teraz wyraz zakłopotania.

-Jeszcze raz bardzo przepraszam!- blondyn spojrzał na Toisa, a potem rzucił okiem na drzwi Biura -Jesteś nowy w mieście? I pewnie chcesz uzyskać odpowiedni papierek i rozpocząć karierę najemnika?-

-Dokładnie… skąd to wiesz?- zapytał brunet nieco zdziwiony.

-Bo to widać.- odparł blondyn -Nie wiem czy widziałeś się w lustrze, ale wyglądasz na przerażonego i zagubionego… a do tego miasta przyjeżdżają chyba tylko handlarze i ci którzy chcą zostać najemnikami, na sklepikarza mi nie wyglądasz.-

-No… tak chcę zostać najemnikiem i szczerze powiedziawszy jestem trochę… zestresowany.- powiedział Toris z lekkim zażenowaniem.

-E tam, jeśli jesteś dobry to nie masz się czym martwić, mówię ci to jako hmm… przyszły kolega po fachu.- powiedział blondyn.

-Chwilka, jesteś najemnikiem? Możesz mi coś o tym opowiedzieć?- zapytał Toris z zaciekawieniem.

-Móc to mogę ale po co? Nie będę ci psuł zabawy, powiem tylko, że jako najemnik musisz być stale czujny i uważny… no i jeszcze to, że system akredytacyjny i klasowy to głupoty, wprowadzone niedawno i na nic nie potrzebne.- odparł blondyn.

-System klasowy?- brunet nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi.

-A no… kolejna nikomu niepotrzebna regulacja, twoim pierwszym poważnym zadaniem po przekroczeniu tych drzwi, będzie zmierzenie się z toną papierkowej roboty, żeby mogli określić twoją klasę.- powiedział blondyn wskazując na Biuro -Są trzy podstawowe klasy: wojownik, mag i łotrzyk… a po tym cała masa podklas, próba zapamiętania wszystkich to proszenie się o migrenę. Do której cie przydzielą będzie zależało od twoich odpowiedzi w kwestionariuszu.-

-Też przez to przechodziłeś?- zapytał Toris, zastanawiał się jakie pytania znajdą się w tym kwestionariuszu.

-Nie, kiedy ja dołączałem do swojej gildii, jeszcze nie było tych bzdur, określanie klasy dla tych którzy już należeli do jakiejś gildii wyglądało nieco inaczej ale też było upierdliwe.- stwierdził blondyn -To ten, nie będę cię dłużej zatrzymywał, jeszcze raz przepraszam i powodzenia w wielkim mieście!- powiedział machając mu i odchodząc w stronę jednej z mniejszych uliczek.

-Dzięki!- krzyknął za nim brunet, dopiero po chwili doszedł do wniosku, że mógł chociaż zapytać tego chłopaka o imię, a może też nazwę jego gildii, wydawał się całkiem miłą osobą, dołączenie do tej samej gildii nie brzmiało głupio.

-Powodzenia frajerze, cholernie ci się przyda.- zachichotał pod nosem blondyn, spokojnym krokiem udając się w swoją stronę, podrzucił w ręce dość ciasno wypchaną sakiewkę -Stała uwaga i czujność! To, że nie zauważyłeś, że cię okradli, korzystając z jednej z najstarszych sztuczek świata, jasno dowodzi, że musisz się jeszcze dużo nauczyć!- zaśmiał się cicho, zaglądnął do sakiewki i gwizdnął z podziwem -Uuuuu~ niezła sumka! A więc dziś obiad i kolacja na koszt bogatego frajera! Ciekawe kiedy się zorientuje?-

* * *

-Te zlecenia są… mało ekscytujące… .- stwierdził Toris stojąc przed tablicą z zadaniami w Biurze i starając się znaleźć jakieś zlecenie dla siebie. Blondyn którego wcześniej spotkał nie kłamał opowiadając o tonie papierkowej roboty. Rejestracja jako kandydat na najemnika, trwała długo i była usiana wypełnianiem góry papierów, w tym kwestionariusza pełnego tak dziwnych pytań, że Toris odnosił wrażenie, że był układany przez kogoś komu się ewidentnie nudziło. Został sklasyfikowany jako wojownik, niby go to nie dziwiło, ale nie miał pojęcia jak ktoś mógł to wywnioskować na podstawie tego kwestionariusza. Jakby tego było mało, to chyba miał pecha, bo zlecenia dostępne w biurze, przypominały raczej ogłoszenia o zatrudnieniu na prace sezonowe, a nie robota dla najemnika, w dodatku nie były warte zbyt wiele punktów akredytacyjnych.

-Chyba trochę mi zajmie uzbieranie wystarczającej ilości punktów.- westchnął brunet -No nic, trzeba coś wybrać, zjeść coś i brać się do roboty.-

Ponownie przeglądnął dostępne na tablicy zlecenia, jedno wyglądało na w miarę interesujące i było warte całkiem interesującą ilość punktów. Zdjął z tablicy to ogłoszenie i kilka innych, po czym stanął w kolejce do okienka, gdzie musiał potwierdzić przyjęcie zlecenia.

-Ilość zleceń które można naraz przyjąć, jest ograniczona do trzech!- powiedziała urzędniczka opryskliwym tonem, kiedy Torisowi udało się w końcu dotrzeć do okienka.

-Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem… to w takim razie proszę te trzy.- westchnął brunet podając kobiecie trzy najlepiej płatne i punktowane zlecenia. Po zaakceptowaniu zleceń, wypełnieniu kolejnych druczków z tym związanych i odwieszeniu reszty ogłoszeń na tablicę, Toris z ulgą opuścił budynek biura.

-O bogowie, to biuro powstało chyba po to, żeby zniechęcić potencjalnych kandydatów na najemników!- mruknął wyciągając z kieszeni plan miasta -Dajcie mi po prostu zjeść coś dobrego i zabrać się za robotę… dzielnica gastronomiczna jest… w tę stronę.- powiedział ruszając jedną z uliczek -Jak to dobrze, że mam ze sobą swoje… .- zbladł obmacując swoje kieszenie, w jednej z nich powinna się znajdować sakiewka z jego wszystkimi oszczędnościami, które odkładał przez lata, by móc w końcu tu przyjechać.

-O nie… nie nie nie! Gdzie są moje pieniądze?!- szepnął spanikowany dokładnie sprawdzając każdą z kieszeni -Nie mogłem ich zgubić! Dziur w kieszeniach też nie mam… ja pierdolę… okradli mnie już pierwszego dnia?! Kiedy?! Gdzie?! Kto?!- nie miał pojęcia kiedy sakiewka zniknęła, na pewno miał ją przy sobie kiedy wysiadał na stacji, ale potem… i jakim cudem nie zauważył, że kieszeń w której trzymał pieniądze zrobiła się nagle, tak podejrzanie lekka.

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, wielka przygoda której pragnął, zaczynała się w mało przyjemny sposób.

-Chyba jedyne co mi pozostało, to zarobić na tych zleceniach które mam.- westchnął Toris, spojrzał na mapę jeszcze raz i zrezygnowany ruszył w stronę przeciwną do dzielnicy gastronomicznej. Posiłek musiał poczekać, najpierw musiał na niego zarobić.

-Moje pierwsze zlecenie… moją pierwszą misją jest… .-

* * *

-Hmm, zejść do kanałów i odzyskać złoty amulet hrabiny Korf, który to amulet wpadł do jednej z kratek ściekowych podczas spaceru w dzielnicy parkowej… .- przeczytał blondyn, zapoznając się ze szczegółami jednego z zadań których dziś się podjął -Słowo daję ta kobieta co chwilę coś gubi! A tym razem kanały… szczerze powiedziawszy nie mam ochoty tam włazić.- stwierdził patrząc na główne wejście do kanałów.

-Brodzenie po pas w śmierdzącym szlamie, walka z gigantycznymi szczurami i innymi mieszkańcami ścieków… chyba spasuję… .- westchnął szykując się do odejścia, gdy wtem dojrzał znajomą postać zmierzającą w jego stronę -Albo poczekam sobie aż ktoś brudną robotę odwali za mnie, a potem zwinę co trzeba i zgarnę nagrodę!- szybko i dyskretnie oddalił się od wejścia do kanałów i ukrył w pobliżu -Oj chłopie nie masz dziś szczęścia.- stwierdził z cichym śmiechem, obserwując bruneta któremu wcześniej zawinął jego sakiewkę -Udzielę ci takiej lekcji życia, że zapamiętasz ją do końca życia.-

Trzeba było mieć naprawdę pecha, żeby z tablicy w Biurze wziąć akurat to zlecenie, które dotarło też do każdej gildii w mieście. Trzeba było mieć nieludzkiego pecha, żeby wziąć akurat to samo zlecenie, którego on się podjął. Trzeba było mieć kurewski niefart, żeby dwa razy w ciągu jednego dnia stać się jego celem.

* * *

-Kurwa… mać… nigdy więcej, wypraw do kanałów.- wysapał Toris kilka godzin później, wychodząc ze ścieku i z ulgą łapiąc do płuc haust świeżego, nieśmierdzącego powietrza. Był głodny, zmęczony i wkurwiony. Spędzenie popołudnia brodząc w gównie i mordując niezliczone ilości kanałowego zwierzyńca, nie było jego marzeniem. Miał ochotę się porzygać i sam teraz śmierdział jakby całe życie się nie mył, ale przynajmniej udało mu się odzyskać amulet o którym była mowa w zleceniu.

-Muszę się umyć, zjeść, wykonać pozostałe zlecenia, oddać je w Biurze i znaleźć sobie jakiś nocleg.- mruknął brunet.

-Świetny plan przyjacielu, a teraz jeśli pozwolisz, wezmę to sobie~!- zaśpiewał bardzo znajomo brzmiący głos, a sekundy później Toris poczuł jak czyjaś ręką wyszarpuje mu z dłoni amulet, którego tak długo szukał.

-Ej co… oddawaj to ty!… Ty… .- szczęka Torisa o mało nie rozbiła się o bruk, kiedy zobaczył kto zwinął mu wisiorek -To ty, spotkałem cię już wcześniej! To ty mi ukradłeś pieniądze?!-

-Brawo za dedukcję~!- pochwalił go blondyn, klaszcząc teatralnie w dłonie, amulet zdążył sobie zawiesić na szyi -Tak na marginesie, ile czasu zajęło ci zauważenie, że ktoś buchnął ci kasę? I Czy udało ci się od razu połapać kto cię skroił?-

-Zorientowałem się jak wyszedłem z biura… i nie podejrzewałem ciebie, bo wcześniej wydałeś mi się miła osobą, a nie pospolitym chujem i złodziejem!- krzyknął brunet robią kilka kroków w stronę blondyna -Oddawaj moje pieniądze! I amulet, to ja go znalazłem!-

-A ja też mam na niego zlecenie, więc myślę, że go sobie zatrzymam, podobnie zresztą jak pieniądze… a tak w ogóle dzięki za postawienie mi obiadu i kolacji, wszystko smakuje lepiej kiedy nie ty za to płacisz~.- powiedział blondyn z bezczelnym uśmieszkiem igrającym mu na wargach -Co? Zły, że cię okradłem? Takie życie gościu! Mówiłem, że trzeba być uważnym i czujnym, a ty się dałeś naciąć na najprostszy złodziejski trik świata~!-

-W takim razie sam odzyskam swoją własność!- wrzasnął Toris rzucając się w stronę blondyna z mieczem, który wyszarpnął z pochwy na plecach.

-Powodzenia.- powiedział uprzejmie blondyn bez najmniejszego problemu unikając pierwszego ataku i każdego następnego -Wiesz zabawa z tobą jest przednia, ale muszę odebrać nagrodę za ten amulet i zająć się kilkoma innymi sprawami, więc pa~! Do zobaczenia~!- posłał brunetowi całusa i rzucił się do ucieczki.

-Wracaj tutaj jebany złodzieju!- krzyknął Toris rzucając się w pogoń za blondynem. Przez jakiś czas ścigał złodzieja, ale ten był zbyt szybki i dobrze znał miasto, więc szybko go zgubił… siebie zresztą też. Kiedy w końcu odpuścił sobie pogoń, raz, że było już ciemno, dwa, że znalazł się w części miasta której nawet nie potrafił umiejscowić na mapie.

* * *

Następną godzinę spędził starając się znaleźć którąś z głównych ulic, było już tak późno, że za następne zlecenia które wziął nawet nie próbował się brać. Nie miał pieniędzy na jedzenie, ani na nocleg, jedyne co mu pozostało to jego bagaż, który schował w depozycie Biura prac dorywczych, a w którym znajdowały się tylko ubrania na zmianę i kilka nic nie wartych pamiątek.

-Świetnie… po prostu kurwa cudownie… dałem się okraść dwa razy jednego dnia, jestem spłukany i śmierdzę jak… nawet nie chcę wiedzieć co może tak cuchnąć.- burknął Toris przysiadając na murku ogradzającym jeden ze skwerów w dzielnicy parkowej -Boski początek kariery… .-

Miał szczerą ochotę się popłakać… i zamordować tego dupka który go okradł. Pomiędzy rozmyślaniami o tym, jak typka namierzyć i utłuc, a tym, czy za spanie na ławce w parku jak bezdomny, spotkają go jakieś kłopoty, nadeszło wybawienie.

-Umm… przepraszam?- zapytał niepewnie kobiecy głos.

-Przepraszam, że śmierdzę, już sobie idę.- burknął Toris zeskakując z murku.

-Och nie o to chodzi… po prostu… wyglądasz na takiego który potrzebuje pomocy.- odparła kobieta.

-Aż tak to widać?- zapytał Toris unosząc głowę, żeby spojrzeć z kim właściwie rozmawia.

-Trochę, siedzisz sam, uwalony czymś o co nawet nie chcę pytać, jak już zauważyłeś nie pachniesz fiołkami, a minę masz taką jakbyś szykował się na własny pogrzeb.- stwierdziła długowłosa brunetka, ubrana w skórzaną zbroję, nie miała ze sobą żadnej broni, ale coś mówiło Torisowi, że wcale jej nie potrzebowała.

-Coś w ten deseń, dostałem dziś od życia takiego kopa w dupę, że aż się dziwię, że mogę jeszcze na niej siedzieć… .- westchnął brunet -Przyjechałem tutaj, żeby spełnić swoje marzenie i zostać najemnikiem, a zamiast tego zostałem okradziony ze wszystkich oszczędności, jestem głodny i nie mam gdzie spać.-

-Och chcesz dołączyć do gildii?- zapytała dziewczyna z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem -W takim razie mogę mieć dla ciebie ciekawą propozycję!-

-Huh?- mruknął Toris niezbyt przekonany słowami kobiety, równie dobrze mogła być kolejną osobą, która chciała zrobić go w konia.

-Mam na imię Elizabeta.- przedstawiła się kobieta -Należę do gildii o nazwie ''Szpon'' i jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, chciałabym ci zaoferować dołączenie do nas!-

-Że co proszę?- zapytał Toris z niedowierzaniem -To jakiś żart czy kolejny podstęp? Nie przypominam sobie, żebym na spisie gildii widział jakiegoś ''Szpona''.-

-Zapewniam cię, że nie żartuję i nie próbuję cię oszukać.- zapewniła go Elizabeta -Owszem nie ma nas na liście, głównie dlatego, że nie zapłaciliśmy za to, żeby nas tam umieszczono, nie zależy nam na reklamie.-

-A co z akredytacją? Wszystkie gildie wymagają jakichś punktów.- powiedział brunet, nadal podejrzliwie odnosząc się do tej propozycji.

-Nie my, jesteśmy… dość specyficzną gildią starej daty, która uważa system akredytacyjny za bzdurę, do nas może dołączyć każdy jeśli tylko mu na tym zależy i ma talent.- odparła Elizabeta

-A skąd możesz wiedzieć czy mam talent?- zapytał Toris powoli przekonując się do tego pomysłu.

-Nie wiem.- odparła brunetka z uśmiechem -Ale chcesz dołączyć do gildii, musisz coś umieć, wiesz… punkty akredytacji to nie wszystko, nawet jeśli będziesz miał punkty, to niekoniecznie gildia do której zaaplikujesz cię przyjmie, o tym w ulotkach nie piszą.-

-Czyli… proponujesz zupełnie obcemu człowiekowi, który wygląda i śmierdzi jak pospolity menel, żeby dołączył do twojej gildii?- spytał powoli brunet.

-Wiesz, lubię pomagać, właśnie dlatego zostałam najemniczką, o tym czy zostaniesz przyjęty zadecyduje mistrz gildii, ja po prostu chcę ci dać szansę… no chyba że jednak jesteś menelem, uzbrojonym w miecz i prezentujesz się tak jak teraz przez cały czas.- powiedziała Elizabeta -A jeśli mistrz nie zgodzi się ciebie przyjąć, to oferuję ci jednorazowy nocleg i darmową kolację, wyglądasz na przyzwoitego człowieka, myślę, że nie pożałuje jeśli rozstanę się z odrobiną pieniędzy dla twojego dobra.-

-Nie, zazwyczaj prezentuje się raczej normalnie.- odparł Toris -No dobrze… w sumie co mam do stracenia? Skorzystam z twojej propozycji… przynajmniej na tą jedną noc, bez obrazy, ale chyba wolałbym dołączyć do gildii o większej renomie, o was nawet nie słyszałem, więc z samego rana wrócę do zbierania punktów… kiedyś ci się odwdzięczę za pomoc.-

-Ale wiesz że punkty możesz zbierać dalej, nawet jeśli należysz już do jakiejś gildii?- zapytała Elizabeta prosząc Torisa gestem, aby udał się za nią -W sumie nie byłbyś pierwszy, który dołączyłby do nas tylko na jakiś czas, jeśli się dostaniesz, nikt nie będzie miał ci za złe jak tylko na chwilę przycupniesz u nas, do czasu aż nie uzbierasz dostatecznej ilości punktów, żeby aplikować do wymarzonej gildii... a kto wie? Może ci się u nas spodoba?-

-Och… o tym też nie wspominali w ulotce.- mruknął Toris ruszając za brunetką.

-Jest wiele rzeczy o których nie piszą w ulotkach.- powiedziała Elizabeta -W końcu to ma być tylko reklama, w przepisach prawnych dotyczących gildii jest więcej takich smaczków.-

Toris kiwnął głową, szedł za Elizabetą mając się cały czas na baczności, jakoś wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że po tym co go dziś spotkało, uśmiechnęło się do niego szczęście.

* * *

-Oto jesteśmy!- oznajmiła Elizabeta kiedy dotarli na miejsce, prezentując brunetowi niezbyt okazały, ale nawet przytulnie wyglądający budynek gdzieś na obrzeżach miasta -Zanim wejdziemy do środka, muszę ci zadać jedno ważne pytanie.-

-Jakie?- zapytał Toris spinając się, jeśli to była pułapka, to to musiał być punkt kulminacyjny.

-Jak masz na imię?- zapytała brunetka, zaczęła się śmiać na widok miny Torisa -Wyglądasz jakbyś się spodziewał, że ktoś cie zaraz napadnie~!-

-Ja… uch… mam na imię Toris.- przedstawił się brunet z zakłopotaniem, dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że nie przedstawił się wcześniej.

-A więc Torisie, witamy w siedzibie ''Szpona''!- powiedziała uroczyście Elizabeta otwierając drzwi, weszła do środka i krzyknęła -Hej ludzie wróciłam! I przyprowadziłam ze sobą kandydata na nowego członka!- po tym jak wszedł za nią, Toris znalazł się w pomieszczeniu które do złudzenia przypominało wnętrze karczmy.

-Cześć Lizzie!- odkrzyknął chór znajdujących się w budynku osób.

-To kogo tym razem przywlekłaś? I skąd go wytrzasnęłaś? Z rynsztoka? Kesesese~- zapytał siedzący najbliżej wejścia, białowłosy mężczyzna o czerwonych oczach, popijał od niechcenia piwa, trzymając skrzyżowane nogi na blacie stołu.

-Nie Gil, z ulicy, miał dzisiaj po prostu strasznego pecha.- powiedziała Elizabeta przewalając oczyma -I ściągaj te syry ze stołu!-

Toris pokręcił się w miejscu nieco zdenerwowany, kiedy uwaga wszystkich skupiła się na nim.

-Ludzie to jest Toris! Jest nowy w mieście i chce zostać najemnikiem, więc zaoferowałam mu dołączenie do nas, żeby miał nieco lepszy start!- przedstawiła go Elizabeta, popychając go na środek sali -Toris to są członkowie gildii do której należę! Zaraz przedstawię ci każdego po kolei, a potem zaprowadzę cię do mistrza… hej Gilbert czy wszyscy są na miejscu?-

-Nie, kilku jest na misjach… no i Feliks siedzi na górze, jak zwykle gdy wraca po długiej nieobecności.- odparł Gilbert siadając normalnie i lustrując Torisa wzrokiem -Ech ty i twoje dobre serce, przyprowadzasz tu chyba każdą ''biedną duszyczkę''… przecież ten gość wygląda na cieniasa!-

-Nie jestem cieniasem.- warknął Toris, już nie lubił tego kolesia.

-Feliks wrócił?- zapytała Elizabeta z zainteresowaniem -To cudnie! Nie było go tak długo, że zaczynałam się martwić!-

-Przecież nawet nie pobił swojego rekordu nieobecności.- Gilbert wzruszył ramionami.

-HEJ FELIKS! MÓGŁBYŚ ZEJŚĆ NA DÓŁ?! CHCĘ ŻEBYŚ POZNAŁ NOWEGO KANDYDATA! NO I PRZYWITAŁBYŚ SIĘ CHOCIAŻ SKORO JUŻ JESTEŚ!- ryknęła Elizabeta zwracając się w stronę schodów na górę. Uszu Torisa dobiegł trzask drzwi dobiegający z piętra… a potem usłyszał głos, który z miejsca doprowadził go do furii.

-Nie drzyj się tak Lizzie, nie jestem głuchy.- powiedział z lekkim rozdrażnieniem schodzący po schodach blondyn, którego twarzy Toris nigdy by nie zapomniał, nie po tym co dziś przez niego przeżył.

-To ten, jakiego przybłędę dziś przytargałaś? I co tak niemiłosiernie wali?- zapytał Feliks, po czym stanął jak wryty kiedy zobaczył Torisa, który patrzył na niego z furią.

-To ty!- krzyknął Toris celując oskarżycielsko palcem w Feliksa.

-Eee… wy się znacie?- zapytała zdziwiona Elizabeta, nie ona jedna wyglądała na zdumioną tym faktem, reszta zebranych patrzyła to na nowo przybyłego, to na blondyna, zastanawiając się skąd się mogą znać.

-To ten typ co mnie dziś okradł!- wrzasnął Toris gotując się ze złości.

-I to dwa razy~!- powiedział Feliks z radością, kiedy już otrząsnął się z szoku -Ale wiesz, to nieładnie pokazywać na kogoś paluchem… no i umyłbyś się, śmierdzisz jakbyś dopiero co wylazł z kanału~!-

-Zamorduję cię chuju!- ryknął Toris -I tym razem mi nie zwiejesz!- wyciągnął swój miecz i rzucił się w stronę uśmiechającego się kpiąco Feliksa.

-Poważnie Lizzie… kogoś ty przyprowadziła?- zapytał zdumiony Gilbert.

-Wiesz… w sumie to nie mam zielonego pojęcia.- odparła zbita z tropu Elizabeta.

-SUPER! WALKA! TO KTO STAWIA NA TO, ŻE NOWY DOSTANIE WPIERDOL?!- ryknął ktoś z tłumu.

* * *

 **No to ten, trumnę to ja chcę niebieską, uwielbiam niebieski.**

 **Uwielbiam też super, magiczne moce i klimaty fantasy, więc zabrałam się właśnie za opowiadanie takiego typu :v**

 **Troszkę to zainspirowane Fairy Tail, trochę innymi rzeczami, ale może wyjdzie z tego co fajnego?**

 **Czekam na wasz opinie na ten temat i...**

 **Z miłą chęcią będę przyjmować propozycje na to, które postaci z Hetalii się tu pojawią, oraz jakie ewentualnie moce mogliby posiadać. XD**

 **No i mały disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia! (nie wiem czy to trzeba dodawać czy nie no ale... )  
A jeśli któraś z wymyślonych przeze mnie nazw, jednak już się gdzieś pojawiła, to jej też nie own. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ciepnę jeszcze drugi rozdziałek zanim wezmę się za rozdział wojennego opka.**

 **Kilka spraw poruszę:**

 **-Nienawidzę nadawać imion postaciom, zawsze mam wrażenie, że dałoby radę użyć lepszego.**

 **-Nie wiem czy trafiłam ze wzrostem Torisa... no cóż, chyba ujdzie nie?**

 **-Skąd wam do głowy przyszło PrusHun? ._. Mogą chyba być w jednej ekipie i nie być parą nie?**

* * *

-Giń cholero!- wrzasnął Toris unosząc miecz nad głową.

-Ani mi się śni, a już na pewno nie dam się zaciukać takiemu frajerowi.- stwierdził Feliks odskakując parę stopni w tył, miecz bruneta zamiast rozwalić mu głowę, rozbił schodek na którym wcześniej stał -No wiesz co, ledwie przybyłeś a już coś rozwalasz… poczekałbyś tak z tydzień, jak grzeczne dziecko.-

-Nie jestem dzieckiem! I zadowolę się rozwaleniem tylko i wyłącznie ciebie!- powiedział brunet, szybkim ruchem skacząc za swoim celem.

-Śmiała deklaracja ale kto ci ręce rozbuja?- zapytał blondyn, odbił się lekko od stopnia na którym stał, następnie od ramienia atakującego go Torisa i wylądował na jednym ze stołów.

-Ktoś ich nie wiem… zatrzyma czy coś?- zapytała Elizabeta -Czy jak zwykle ja będę musiała uspokajać towarzystwo?-

-Zostaw ich, przynajmniej coś ciekawego się dzieje.- uznał Gilbert -No i Feliks całkiem dobrze się bawi.- dodał widząc uradowaną minę blondyna.

-On się zawsze dobrze bawi, po tym jak wywoła jakieś zamieszanie.- westchnęła Lizzie, mimo to przysiadła na jednej z ław, żeby obserwować całe zajście.

-I co to tyle?- krzyknął prowokująco Feliks -Facet ja jeszcze jakby totalnie żyje, co ty tam robisz, śpisz?!-

-Zawrzyj paszczę!- warknął Toris przeskakując przez poręcz schodów -Przestałbyś w końcu uciekać i stanął do walki tchórzu!-

-Och no wiesz, nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy.- odparł Feliks bez zbytniego przejęcia -Oświecę cię jaka jest zasadnicza różnica między nami, ty dopiero zaczynasz i jesteś żółtodziobem, ja w tym biznesie siedzę już ładnych parę lat, nawet mnie nie draśniesz, a ja mógłbym cię przez przypadek zabić.-

-Już to widzę.- parsknął Toris przymierzając się do kolejnego ataku -Jak do tej pory jedyne co robisz, to okradasz innych i uciekasz!-

-Czy ty mówisz o sobie w liczbie mnogiej? Coś ci chyba się poprzestawiało w tym pustym łebku, tylko ciebie dzisiaj okradłem.- powiedział Feliks przewalając oczyma z cichym westchnieniem.

-''Teraz mam szansę!''- pomyślał Toris, korzystając z chwilowego rozproszenia przeciwnika, zaatakował szerokim ciosem z prawej.

-Niech zgadnę… pomyślałeś właśnie coś w stylu ''teraz mam szansę bo udało mi się go zagadać''?- zapytał Feliks, zanim brunet zdążył chociażby mrugnąć, w jego rękach pojawiły się dwa sztylety. Bez zbytniego wysiłku sparował cios Torisa i sprzedał mu silnego kopa w pierś.

Brunet nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw, zachwiał się, ale się nie przewrócił. Wziął głęboki wdech, musiał się uspokoić, jego przeciwnik właściwie umiał się bronić, to nieco zmieniało postać rzeczy. Musiał się uspokoić żeby jego zdolność zadziałała prawidłowo.

Feliks zmrużył oczy, bacznie obserwując swojego przeciwnika, zmianę w jego zachowaniu wyłapał od razu. Może i brunet był świeżakiem, ale wychodziło na to, że miał jakiegoś asa w rękawie. Następny atak Torisa zupełnie go zaskoczył, ledwie udało mu się przed nim uchylić, poczuł przy okazji ukłucie czegoś znajomego. Dreszcz ekscytacji i czegoś jeszcze… .

Och a więc tak się sprawy miały.

-Zupełnie ci odbiło?- zapytał Toris, kiedy blondyn znienacka zaczął się śmiać jak wariat.

-Och a więc o to chodzi!- powiedział Feliks, ocierając łzy które pociekły mu z oczu -Nie jesteś pierwszym lepszym frajerem! Jesteś całkiem zabawnym frajerem, z ciekawą zdolnością!-

-Feliks… .- zaczęła ostrzegawczo Elizabeta, znała ten wyraz twarzy u swojego znajomego.

-Spokojnie Lizzie, nie zrobię mu zbytniej krzywdy, zainteresował mnie.- odparł blondyn poruszając ramionami, żeby się trochę rozruszać -I tak trzeba sprawdzić czy do czegoś się nadaje co nie?-

-Nie wiem o czym mówisz… ale zetrę ci ten uśmieszek z twarzy.- powiedział Toris chłodnym tonem.

-Zapraszam! Pokaż no co tam potrafisz!- odparł Feliks szczerząc drapieżnie zęby.

Rzucili się na siebie w jednym momencie, wdając się w szybką wymianę ciosów.

-To się robi niebezpieczne, idę ich zatrzymać.- oznajmiła Lizzie kiedy Feliks zdążył ozdobić twarz Torisa kilkoma płytkimi nacięciami.

-Spokojnie Liz, daj nam jeszcze chwilę pocieszyć się widowiskiem, znając życie i tak pewnie zaraz wpadnie staruszek i natrze Feliksowi uszu za prowokowanie bójek.- stwierdził Gilbert z zainteresowaniem śledząc pojedynek, nie on jeden zresztą, wokół rozlegały się okrzyki zachęcające uczestników do dalszej walki.

-Cudnie! Dawno się tak nie ubawiłem! A więc? Co to jest? Zwiększona szybkość? Super siła?- zapytał Feliks z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem, kiedy zwarł się na chwilę z brunetem -Zdolność aktywna czy pasywna?-

-Chuj ci do tego złodzieju!- syknął Toris, był zaskoczony, blondyn był znacznie silniejszy niż na to wskazywał jego wygląd, skoro potrafił zatrzymać miecz sztyletami… -Myślisz, że powiem ci na czym polega moja umiejętność?!-

-To znacznie ułatwiłoby sprawę.- przyznał Feliks -To powiesz mi smrodku?-

-Spierdalaj!- warknął brunet.

-Skoro tak to stawiasz… .- blondyn odskoczył do tyłu na bezpieczną odległość -Sam się tego dowiem!-

-FELIKS NIE!- krzyknęła Elizabeta zrywając się na równe nogi.

Toris nie miał pojęcia o co mogło chodzić tej dwójce, ale nie miał zamiaru odpuszczać, może jeszcze nie udało mu się zranić Feliksa w żaden sposób, ale czuł że ma szansę! Rzucił się szybko w stronę przeciwnika… .

I wtedy blondyn zrobił coś naprawdę dziwnego.

Wyrzucił w górę jeden ze swoich sztyletów, po czym wyciągnął w stronę bruneta dłoń z rozwartymi palcami. Następnie szybkim ruchem zacisnął palce, obrócił rękę i przyciągnął ją do siebie, wyglądało to tak jakby chciał coś wyrwać z atakującego go bruneta. Wszystko trwało ledwie parę sekund, tak, że Feliks zdążył złapać swój sztylet zanim spadł na ziemię.

Niby nic takiego się nie stało, ale Toris z jakiegoś powodu poczuł się odrobinę osłabiony… to pewnie z głodu i zmęczenia. Nie przerwał swojej szarży, tym bardziej, że Feliks opuścił ręce po bokach i zamknął oczy, z wyrazem głębokiego zamyślenia na twarzy.

-Hmm? Vash? Mikael?- mruknął blondyn przekrzywiając głowę na bok -Och… ach więc o to chodzi, przydatne… naprawdę przydatne… i potężne! A ty nawet nie masz pojęcia jak się tym posłużyć!- w ułamku sekundy otworzył oczy i zrobił coś co chyba wszystkich wprawiło w osłupienie.

Za pomocą swoich sztyletów, przełamał miecz Torisa na pół, ostrze śmignęło koło twarzy Feliksa i wbiło się w drewniany słup podtrzymujący schody.

-Co… coś ty zrobił?- wydukał brunet mrugając ze zdziwieniem, fakt, ostrze które miał ze sobą nie było najwyższej jakości bronią, ale żeby od tak sobie je złamać? I to za pomocą sztyletów?

-Popsułem ci zabawkę.- oznajmił Feliks chowając swoją broń -A skoro nie masz mnie już czym zabić, to gra skończona, znowu wygrałem czy to nie cudowne?-

Elizabeta odetchnęła z ulgą, wyglądało na to, że obejdzie się bez zbytnich nieprzyjemności. Przynajmniej tak by było gdyby Toris zaakceptował porażkę.

-W takim razie zatłukę cię gołymi rękami!- krzyknął Toris odrzucając na bok resztki swojej broni i unosząc pięści w górę.

-Uparty jesteś wiesz? Powiedziałbym nawet, że upierdliwy.- westchnął Feliks -Ale jak tam chcesz, kopanie cię po tyłku zaczyna mi się podobać!- stwierdził przyjmując wyzwanie, znów skoczyli w swoimi kierunku… .

-DOSYĆ TEGO!- ryknął donośny męski głos.

I wtedy wszystko zamarło, dosłownie.

Nawet Feliks i Toris, którzy znajdowali się praktycznie w powietrzu, gotowi do zadania ciosu jeden drugiemu. Brunet zamrugał zdziwiony nie rozumiejąc jak to się stało, za to twarz blondyna przybrała raczej wystraszony wyraz.

-O kurwa…- szepnął Feliks.

-Co tu się wyprawia?!- powiedział postawny mężczyzna schodzący właśnie po schodach. Miał krótkie ciemnobrązowe włosy i oczy tego samego koloru. Prócz tego wyglądał na opalonego… i nieźle wkurzonego na chwilę obecną.

-Romuś nie denerwuj się to tylko taka zabawa… .- powiedział Feliks lekko drżącym głosem.

-Ty, się zamknij.- powiedział mężczyzna celując palcem w blondyna, rozejrzał się po sali i jego wzrok padł na Elizabetę -Lizzie wyjaśnij mi co tu się dzieje.-

Brunetka westchnęła ciężko i zaczęła wyjaśniać co miało miejsce odkąd znalazła Torisa na ulicy, aż do chwili obecnej.

-To wszystko prawda?- zapytał mężczyzna, zwracając się do Torisa, kiedy już Elizabeta skończyła swoją opowieść.

-Eee… no… tak?- odpowiedział niepewnie brunet.

Mężczyzna tylko westchnął ciężko i pstryknął palcami, sprawiając że wszyscy mogli znów się poruszać… a Toris i Feliks łupnęli o ziemię, kiedy czar trzymający ich w powietrzu przestał działać.

-Feliks… czy naprawdę okradłeś tego chłopaka dwa razy?- zapytał mężczyzna surowym tonem, nie spuszczając oczu z blondyna.

-Nooo… .- powiedział powoli Feliks czując, że ma ostro przewalone.

-Kto to jest?- zapytał cicho Toris, podchodząc do Elizabety, kiedy już pozbierał się z podłogi.

-Nasz mistrz gildii, Roman.- odparła dziewczyna z ciężkim westchnieniem.

-Ktoś tu ma przejebane~.- zaśpiewał uradowany Gilbert, patrząc na Feliksa ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

-Jakoś nie jest mi przykro.- burknął Toris ścierając krew z twarzy.

-Co mi obiecałeś? Że nie będziesz okradał mieszkańców Inkornu tak? Chyba, że będziesz miał takie zlecenie!- powiedział ostro Roman.

-Ale on tu nie mieszka, dopiero co przyjechał.- odparł przekornie Feliks.

-Obiecałeś też, że nie będziesz okradał członków własnej gildii.- stwierdził mistrz.

-Ale… och… przyjmiesz go prawda?- zapytał blondyn przewalając oczyma.

-Dlaczego miałbym go nie przyjąć? Chłopak ma ikrę i chyba coś potrafi, skoro nie zaszlachtowałeś go na miejscu.- powiedział Roman -Liz, pokaż nowemu gdzie są łaźnie, biedak wygląda jakby mieszkał w kanałach… i nawet pachnie podobnie.-

Toris tylko burknął coś pod nosem, o tym, że to nie jego wina i że wcale nie mieszka w kanałach.

-Chodź, pokażę ci gdzie się możesz umyć, a potem wyjaśnię ci podstawy.- powiedziała Elizabeta chichocząc cicho.

-Hej Feliks!- wrzasnął Gilbert tonem jasno wskazującym na to, że ma zamiar wywołać jeszcze trochę zamieszania.

-Słucham?- westchnął Feliks, gorzej już i tak chyba być dla niego nie mogło.

-Przecież ty go okradłeś trzy razy co nie?- zapytał białowłosy szczerząc zęby.

-Trzy razy?- zapytał Roman unosząc pytająco brew.

-No przecież przed chwilą ''pożyczyłeś'' sobie od niego jego perka co nie?- Feliks momentalnie zbladł i odwrócił wzrok, byleby nie patrzeć teraz na mistrza, jednak mogło być gorzej.

-Jak to trzy razy? O co chodziło z tym ''pożyczeniem''?- zapytał zdumiony Toris.

-Eee… później ci wyjaśnię, chodź pokażę ci łazienkę.- powiedziała szybko Lizzie popychając bruneta przed sobą. Chcąc nie chcąc udał się wraz z brunetką w stronę zaplecza, zastanawiało go dlaczego wszyscy zatykają sobie uszy, a Feliks ma minę jakby właśnie wykopał sobie grób.

Elizabeta przeprowadziła Torisa przez kilka par całkiem grubych drzwi… ale nawet to nie wytłumiło głośnego wrzasku który rozległ się w sali głównej.

-Co tam się dzieje?- zapytał brunet lekko wystraszony.

-Nie przejmuj się tym, po prosu Feliks zbiera ochrzan od mistrza, dość częsty widok.- powiedziała Lizzie -No dobra, to męska łaźnia jest tam.- powiedziała wskazując na jedno z dalszych przejść, zasłonięte błękitną zasłoną -Dla własnego dobra, do żeńskiej łaźni się nie zbliżaj, ostatni facet który był na tyle głupi żeby się odważyć, skończył na miesiąc w szpitalu… i nie to nie był Feliks.- dodała wskazując na przejście zasłonięte czerwoną zasłoną.

-A szkoda.- westchnął Toris zawiedziony -Ktoś mógłby mu nakopać do dupy.-

-Obawiam się, że niewielu jest do tego zdolnych, a teraz idź się wykąp. Ciuchy zostaw w koszu przed drzwiami, ktoś się nimi później zajmie, tam możesz poszukać sobie czegoś na zmianę.- poinformowała go Elizabeta wskazując na jedną z szafek -Ręczniki znajdziesz w łaźni, no to miłej kąpieli!-

-Eee… dzięki.- mruknął brunet, do łazienki poszedł dopiero gdy upewnił się, że jest zupełnie sam.

* * *

Kąpiel zdecydowanie poprawiła samopoczucie Torisa, poczuł się wręcz jak nowo narodzony, po tym jak pozbył się kanałowego aromatu. Tymczasowe ubranie które sobie wyszukał było trochę na niego za luźne… ale przynajmniej nie było uwalone szlamem i bogowie wiedzą czym jeszcze. Musiał poczekać do rana, aż będzie mógł odebrać swoje rzeczy z depozytu Biura prac dorywczych. Kąpał się dość długo… a mimo to, gdy wrócił do głównej sali, zastał Feliksa nadal klęczącego na podłodze przed Romanem z opuszczoną głową, wysłuchującego tyrady na temat swojego zachowania.

-Mam nadzieję, że przemyślisz sobie moje słowa i przestaniesz prowokować bójki! Nie mówiąc już o korzystaniu ze swojej zdolności wobec swoich towarzyszy!- powiedział Roman lekko zachrypnięty.

-Ale to on zaczął! Ja się tylko broniłem!- mruknął Feliks z wyrzutem.

-Co nie upoważniło cię do zrobienia tego co zrobiłeś! Jesteś dorosłym człowiekiem, w dodatku profesjonalnym najemnikiem, a zachowałeś się jak gówniarz i nowicjusz!- ochrzanił go mistrz.

-Przepraszam… .- burknął blondyn.

-No! I żeby mi to było ostatni raz! A w ramach kary i zadośćuczynienia dla nowego kolegi, to ty będziesz jego mentorem, a nie jak zwykle Elizabeta!- oznajmił Roman.

-Co?! Nie ma mowy! Nie będę się bawił w niańkę!- krzyknął Feliks, Toris wyjątkowo się z nim zgodził, nie chciał, żeby jego mentorem był ten wkurwiający, złodziejski buc.

-Będziesz bo ja tak powiedziałem.- stwierdził mistrz -Zajmiesz się nim od teraz, przez co najmniej następne dwa tygodnie! Zrozumiano? Czy mam ci wlepić gorszą karę?- zapytał groźnym tonem.

-Nie trzeba… dobra zrobię to… .- mruknął blondyn -Skoro to tylko dwa tygodnie… .-

-A co do reszty… całe pieniądze które włożyliście w zakład kto wygra, zostaną skonfiskowane i dobrze wykorzystane… na przykład na remont piwnicy.- oznajmił Roman, wywołując chóralny jęk zawodu.

Toris westchnął ciężko, jednak ten dzień, chociaż powoli dobiegał już końca, nie miał zamiaru stać się ani odrobinę lepszy. Rozejrzał się po sali i podszedł do Elizabety, chciał się dowiedzieć jeszcze paru rzeczy.

-Hej Elizabeto… .- zaczął niepewnie

-Możesz mi mówić Lizzie, tak jak wszyscy.- powiedziała brunetka z lekkim uśmiechem.

-No dobra… Lizzie... to ten… mogę poprosić o zmianę mentora skoro już muszę jakiegoś mieć?- zapytał Toris zerkając w kierunku Feliksa.

-Poprosić możesz, ale z tym musisz się zwrócić do mistrza.- odparła Elizabeta.

-Eee… może jednak przeboleję te dwa tygodnie.- mruknął Toris nerwowo -Bez obrazy ale wasz mistrz wydaje się… straszny.-

-Nie no skąd!- żachnęła się Lizzie -To naprawdę łagodny i miły facet, chyba że ktoś zalezie mu za skórę… a że Feliks robi to regularnie… no cóż… .-

-Idziemy frajerze.- rozległ się nagle głos Feliksa, Toris poczuł jak coś chwyta go za kołnierz i ciągnie na drugi koniec sali, Elizabeta tylko westchnęła ciężko i pomachała im na pożegnanie.

-Przestań nazywać mnie frajerem i puść mnie dupku, umiem chodzić sam!- warknął brunet.

-Skoro zostałem twoją niańką… mentorem znaczy się, to powinieneś się zwracać do mnie z szacunkiem.- odparł blondyn -Myślę, że ''mistrzu'', będzie odpowiednio, a teraz siadaj i poczekaj tutaj na mnie.- powiedział wskazując na ławę w rogu sali.

-Chyba cię pojebało, że będę ci okazywać szacunek złodzieju.- burknął Toris zajmując miejsce, Feliks tylko wzruszył ramionami i oddalił się gdzieś na kilka minut.

* * *

-Co to kurwa jest?!- zapytał przerażony Toris, kiedy Feliks wrócił, taszcząc ze sobą górę papierzysk, którą postawił na stole z cichym łupnięciem.

-Formularze które musisz uzupełnić i regulamin który powinieneś przeczytać.- oznajmił Feliks ocierając pot z czoła, ta makulatura była całkiem ciężka -Witamy w Centrii, jeśli ktoś powiedział ci, że ten dystrykt słynie z ilości mających tu swoje siedziby gildii, to się w chuj pomylił. Ta strefa słynie przede wszystkim z administracyjnego burdelu, biurokracji, i w ciul wysokich cen.-

-To nie dość, że w tym biurze spędziłem wieczność, to jeszcze mam tutaj uzupełniać jakieś powalone druczki i kwestionariusze?- jęknął brunet łapiąc się za głowę.

-Dokładnie, ale jako że ci z tym pomogę, to może wyrobimy się z tym do jutra.- stwierdził blondyn zasiadając do stołu, biorąc sobie pióro -Najwyżej cię z tym tu zostawię, a sam pójdę spać jak się zmęczę.-

-Zajebiste wsparcie nie ma co… .- westchnął Toris.

-Jestem najemnikiem, nie urzędnikiem, poza tym uroda musi się wyspać.- stwierdził Feliks biorąc pierwszą z brzegu kartkę.

-Uroda?- zapytał z powątpiewaniem brunet.

-Dokładnie, a teraz jedziemy z tym syfem… .- powiedział blondyn -Imię?-

-Wiesz jak mam na imię.- warknął Toris.

-Frajer?- zapytał Feliks niewinnym tonem -No co? Wolisz odpowiadać na pytania, czy mam sobie to uzupełnić jak mi się podoba?-

-Toris… .- westchnął ciężko brunet -Mam na imię Toris.-

-Nazwisko?- zapytał blondyn zaczynając skrobać po formularzu, brunet zauważył, że ma całkiem ładny charakter pisma.

-Brak.- odparł Toris

-O, to znaczy, że nie jesteś żadnym dupkiem z rodziny szlacheckiej, co to wyżej sra niż dupę ma? To dobrze, bo wtedy byśmy się nie polubili.- stwierdził Feliks.

-Już się nie lubimy.- warknął Toris zgrzytając zębami.

-Wiek?- zapytał Feliks ignorując wypowiedź bruneta.

-Dwadzieścia pięć lat.- mruknął brunet.

-Och czyli jesteś frajerem i jesteś ode mnie młodszy.- powiedział blondyn uzupełniając kolejne rubryczki.

-Przestaniesz komentować, czy mam ci przyjebać?- zapytał Toris.

-Odniósłbyś taki sam sukces jak za każdym poprzednim razem, chcesz mieć więcej szram na buźce?- odparował Feliks -Kolor oczu?-

-Jesteś ślepy, czy próbujesz uprzykrzyć mi życie?- brunet miał wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnie ze złości.

-No to też, ale skąd mogę wiedzieć, czy nie zmieniłeś magicznie wyglądu, żeby się przed kimś ukryć, albo nie nosisz kolorowych soczewek?- westchnął blondyn.

-Niebieskie… .-

-Lubię niebieski… kolor włosów?-

-Brązowe… .-

-Tu akurat nudy… wzrost?-

-Naprawdę są tam takie pytania?-

-Mówiłem już, że w tym dystrykcie mamy biurokracyjny burdel?-

-Metr osiemdziesiąt pięć… .-

-Szlag więcej niż ja… ale małe jest piękne… płeć?-

-Teraz na pewno sobie robisz jaja… .-

-A co jak ci powiem, że widywałem babki co to wyglądali jak faceci i vice versa?-

-… Mężczyzna… .-

-Klasa?-

-Wojownik.-

-Podklasa?-

-Jeszcze nie ustalono.-

-Orientacja seksualna?-

-ŻE CO?! NIE WIERZĘ, ŻE JEST TAM TAKIE PYTANIE!- wrzasnął Toris zrywając się z miejsca.

-No nie ma, to było tak z ciekawości.- powiedział Feliks rozbawiony reakcją bruneta.

-Po cholerę ci to wiedzieć?! Jesteś gejem czy jak?!- syknął brunet siadając powoli z powrotem, chociaż zastanawiał się czy nie zacząć uciekać… może jednak spanie w parku nie było takie złe.

-A skąd.- powiedział blondyn machając od niechcenia ręką, Toris odetchnął z ulgą -Jestem bi, obojętne mi czy babka czy facet.- na widok miny, jaką po tym stwierdzeniu zrobił brunet, zaczął niekontrolowanie chichotać.

-Mam się zacząć ciebie bać?- zapytał Toris z zaniepokojeniem.

-Powinieneś, ale bynajmniej z powodu moich preferencji, nie gustuję we frajerach.- stwierdził Feliks zakładając ręce za głowę -Ale z pewnością mogę stwierdzić, że masz zerowe doświadczenie jeśli chodzi o sprawy łóżkowe.-

-A niby dlaczego?!- zapytał brunet nieco wyzywająco.

-Bo ten temat cię krępuje, zrobiłeś się cały czerwony na twarzy.- odparł blondyn szczerząc się radośnie -Całowałeś się chociaż kiedyś?-

-Raz… .- burknął Toris, po czym zadał sobie pytanie, dlaczego właściwe to powiedział i czemu rozmawia o tym z tym dupkiem.

-O bogowie… jesteś taki niewinny.- westchnął Feliks obracając piórem między palcami -I naiwny, lepiej zepnij poślady, bo inaczej życie tak cię wyrucha, że sobie tego nawet nie wyobrażasz.-

-Już to zrobiło i to twoja zasługa… kiedy mi oddasz moje pieniądze?- zapytał Toris obrażonym tonem.

-Chłopie to co ja ci dziś zrobiłem to była ledwie gra wstępna.- stwierdził blondyn, sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej sakiewkę, którą rzucił brunetowi.

-Tutaj prawie nic nie ma!- jęknął Toris zaglądając do środka, sakiewka była znacznie chudsza niż to pamiętał -Coś ty zrobił z moimi pieniędzmi?-

-Już ci przecież mówiłem, zapłaciłem sobie za obiad i kolacje na mieście.- powiedział Feliks ziewając -Nie mam nic przeciwko żarciu w gildii, ale miło czasem zjeść coś innego i gdzie indziej.-

-Jebany złodziej… .- burknął brunet.

-Powtarzasz się facet, czego się spodziewałeś po kimś o klasie łotrzyka?- zapytał blondyn przewalając oczyma, potarł oczy i pochylił się z powrotem nad formularzem przyjęcia -Dużo masz rzeczy?-

-A co planujesz okraść mnie ze wszystkiego?- warknął Toris.

-Nie, skoro masz być jednym z nas, przynajmniej przez chwilę, to potrzebujemy wiedzieć, jak duży pokój ci przydzielić i ile powierzchni w magazynie gildii dla ciebie wydzielić… no chyba, że masz własny dom gdzieś w mieście, albo wynajmujesz mieszkanie.- powiedział Feliks.

-Niby czym miałbym zapłacić za dom albo wynajem mieszkania?- zapytał z ironią brunet, potrząsając swoją prawie pustą sakiewką -Nie, nie mam dużo rzeczy i raczej nie potrzebuje dużo miejsca.- odparł widząc, że Feliks dalej czeka na odpowiedź.

-To się doskonale składa, bo mamy akurat wolny jeden mały pokoik… okej… .- mruknął Feliks z językiem między zębami, składając formularz w papierowy samolocik i puszczając go przez całą salę.

-A to co miało być?- zapytał Toris ze zdziwieniem.

-Poczekaj… trzy… dwa… jeden… już.-

-Feliks! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś nie robił samolocików z ważnych dokumentów?!- rozległ się kobiecy wrzask.

-No to ten, możemy iść.- stwierdził Feliks wstając z miejsca.

-A reszta formularzy?- zapytał brunet, patrząc na pozostałe papiery.

-Część z nich sam będziesz sobie musiał wypełnić, z tego co dowiedziałem się od Lizzie, to nie masz zamiaru siedzieć u nas długo. Duża część z tego to papierkologia potrzebna przy zdobywaniu punktów akredytacji.- odparł blondyn -A teraz chodź, zanim właścicielka tego głosu urwie mi głowę.-

-To możemy chwilę jednak poczekać?- zapytał Toris z nutą nadziei w głosie.

-Nie dosłownie, nie rób sobie zbytnich nadziei.- powiedział Feliks.

* * *

Feliks przeprowadził Torisa przez całą salę, aż do lady barowej, za którą stała wyraźnie poirytowana, krótkowłosa brunetka, niższa nawet od Feliksa.

-Nie denerwuj się tak siostra, przecież wiesz, że to i tak wyląduje w spisie, gdzie nikt nawet tego nie przeczyta i zacznie to to porastać kurzem.- powiedział blondyn opierając się łokciami na blacie.

-To jest twoja siostra?- zapytał Toris zdumiony.

-Przyszywana.- odparła krótko dziewczyna -To czego chcecie?-

-Jak to czego? Odebrać znak gildyjny dla tego tutaj nowego.- oznajmił Feliks wskazując na towarzyszącego mu bruneta.

-To zaraz wracam, muszę poszukać tego na zapleczu… a do picia coś chcecie?- zapytała dziewczyna.

-Nooo… możesz przynieść któryś ze swoich specjałów… chyba, że coś ci nie wyszło… .- powiedział blondyn udając, że się zastanawia.

-Przestań pajacować… mnie zawsze wychodzi.- burknęła brunetka, chociaż wyglądała na raczej zadowoloną, zniknęła na chwilę gdzieś na zapleczu.

-Wiesz… mógłbyś nas chociaż sobie przedstawić.- mruknął Toris.

-A sam nie umiesz?- zapytał Feliks odwracając się przodem do sali i opierając o kontuar -To jest Hedvika, nasza alchemiczka i barmanka, potrzebujesz mikstur, idziesz do niej, potrzebujesz najlepszego piwa na świece? Walisz do niej w ciemno.- powiedział głośno.

-Podlizywanie się nic ci nie da.- oznajmiła Hedvika wracając za ladę z dwoma pełnymi kuflami i małym pudełeczkiem.

-Ja się nie podlizuję, ja mówię szczerą prawdę.- odparł Feliks odbierając jeden z kufli -Siostra pomożesz mi przedstawić całą resztę?-

-A w czym mam ci pomagać? Przecież wszystkich znasz.- powiedziała Hedvika wręczając drugi kufel Torisowi i pudełeczko.

-Ale lepiej się orientujesz kogo w tej chwili nie ma.- powiedział blondyn biorąc łyka i wzdychając z ulgi -No to dzięki Elizabecie, wszyscy wiedzą jak masz na imię, to pora żebyś ty chociaż imiona tubylców poznał i wiedział jaką krzywdę mogą ci zrobić.- stwierdził zwracając się do Torisa.

-No to na początek Elizabeta, kobieta do rany przyłóż, ale jak ją rozzłościsz to lepiej szybko uciekaj.- zaczął Feliks wskazując głową w stronę Lizzie -Wojowniczka, jej perkiem jest ''Niepowstrzymana siła''.-

-Czyli jest super silna?- zapytał brunet sącząc powoli swoje piwo.

-Dokładnie i niezbyt potrafi nad tym zapanować, te rękawice które nosi, oprócz tego, że chronią jej dłonie, to ograniczają jej moc… a i tak potrafi zdrowo przywalić, zwłaszcza jak dołożysz do tego patelnie mocy.- powiedział Feliks

-Co dołożę? Jest coś takiego?- Toris uniósł brwi zdziwiony.

-Nie ma, nie słuchaj tego idioty.- westchnęła Hedvika -Ale faktem jest, że jak ma dyżur w kuchni, to lepiej uważaj na to co mówisz, z patelniami w jej wykonaniu nie ma żartów.-

-Ten białowłosy typek, przez którego muszę się z tobą użerać, to Gilbert… posiada magiczną moc wkurwiania wszystkich wokół i całkiem nieźle walczy.- kontynuował blondyn.

-Ty też posiadasz magiczną moc wkurwiania wszystkich.- stwierdziła brunetka patrząc przelotnie na brata -Gilbert potrafi manipulować wiatrem.-

-I ogólnie powietrzem, więc lepiej poćwicz wstrzymywanie oddechu jak chcesz się z nim drażnić.- dodał Feliks.

-Dalej mamy Lukasa.- powiedziała Hedvika, wskazując na siedzącego na uboczu krótkowłosego blondyna, o matowoniebieskich oczach.

-Spec od magii wody i lodu, oraz run, raczej małomówny i zdystansowany.- uzupełnił Feliks drapiąc się po brodzie -A gdzie jest Mikael?-

-Na misji.- odparła brunetka wzruszając ramionami.

-A kto to ten Mikael?- zapytał Toris.

-Taki typek ze spiczastymi blond włosami, który taszczy ze sobą ogromny topór, posługuje się nim po mistrzowsku i potrafi nim wywoływać solidne fale uderzeniowe.- odparł Feliks -Jest przyjacielem Lukasa z dzieciństwa, ale krążą plotki, że… .-

-Lepiej zamilcz.- ostrzegła brunetka, widząc, że Lukas rzucił w ich stronę zimne spojrzenie i zaczął coś pisać w powietrzu błyszczącymi na niebiesko runami.

-Co to jest? Co on pisze?- zainteresował się Toris.

-To jest pismo runiczne… a co pisze… .- Feliks zmrużył oczy -Nie jestem pewien… albo ''Pierdol się Feliks'', albo ''Paprykowe fretki''… .-

-Jestem pewna, że chodzi mu fretki.- stwierdziła Hedvika z ironią.

-Cholera wie o co mu chodzi, ale to nieładnie podsłuchiwać.- mruknął blondyn z oburzeniem.

-Tak samo jak kogoś obgadywać.- uznał Toris.

-Tamta dziewczynka to Lili, jest naszą zaklinaczką, ale sporo sobie liczy za swoje usługi.- mruknęła Hedvika.

-Wciąż jej wisisz kasę za zaklinanie aparatury w twojej pracowni?- zapytał Feliks.

-Taa… i wyobraź sobie, że nie chce przyjąć zapłaty w miksturach.- westchnęła brunetka.

Toris popijał swoje piwo raczej niewiele się odzywając, lubił słuchać, a te uwagi którymi wymieniali się Feliks i Hedvika, były całkiem ciekawym ubarwieniem dla przedstawienia reszty członków gildii.

-To ma pewnie po bracie… Vash jest strasznym skąpiradłem, mam wrażenie, że ta dwójka jest z nami tylko dlatego, że mamy najniższe oprocentowanie zleceń.- powiedział Feliks.

-Oprocentowanie zleceń?- spytał Toris.

-Działka którą musisz odpalić gildii po wykonaniu zlecenia, czyli po prostu oddać część swojej nagrody.- poinformowała go Hedvika -Kasa idzie na utrzymanie siedziby, kupowanie zapasów, podatki dla miasta i tym podobne.-

-Wracając do Vasha, gość jest skąpy, łatwo go rozzłościć, a jeśli nie chcesz żeby posłał cię na tamten świat szybciej niż powiesz słowo ''ser'', to lepiej bądź bardzo miły dla jego siostry.- powiedział Feliks ocierając pianę z ust -Kolejny przedstawiciel zdolności z rodziny ''Mistrzostwa broni'', jego biegłością jest broń palna, więc nawet uciekanie ci nie pomoże.-

-''Mistrzostwo broni'' huh?- mruknął Toris zasępiając się nieco, chyba jego perk nie był taki wyjątkowy… .

-Ten gostek w okularach to Eduard, jest uzdolniony hmm… intelektualnie, potrafi obliczyć chyba wszystko, jest naszym skarbnikiem i bardzo dobrze strzela z łuku.- powiedziała Hedvika skinąwszy w stronę Eduarda.

-Łucznik z wadą wzroku?- zapytał zdziwiony Toris.

-A dlaczego nie? Ty jesteś wojownikiem bez mózgu i też daje rade.- stwierdził Feliks.

-A ty jesteś sukinsynem.- burknął brunet.

-No chyba jestem.- westchnął blondyn w taki sposób, że Toris odniósł wrażenie, że mówią o dwóch różnych rzeczach.

-Feliciano i Lovino są na zleceniach, a Anri poszła do domu, więc na razie nie będziemy się nad nimi rozwodzić.- powiedziała brunetka.

-Z Anri i tak trzeba będzie jutro pogadać skoro ci popsułem miecz, Feliciano sam ci się przedstawi jak już wróci, a Lovino… jakby to ująć… jego poznasz razem z Feliciano.- powiedział Feliks -Czyli zostali nam… hmmm… nasz mistrz, jego umiejętnością jest ''Siła autorytetu''.-

-Czyli?- zapytał brunet, zadrżał lekko na wspomnienie niedawnej awantury.

-Czyli ciężko to określić, sam widziałeś jak wszystko dosłownie zamarło, bo wydał takie polecenie.- odparł blondyn -Nie wiemy dokładnie na jakiej zasadzie to działa.-

-Ty wiesz, ale nikomu nie powiesz.- stwierdziła Hedvika, patrząc na Feliksa z uniesionymi brwiami.

-Bo obiecałem to staruszkowi… .- mruknął Feliks zaskakująco cichym głosem, uciekając przy tym gdzieś spojrzeniem.

-Mistrz Roman, jest chyba jedyną osobą tutaj, która jest w stanie zapanować nad naszym najbardziej niepoprawnym członkiem gildii i której się słucha.- oznajmiła brunetka wskazując na Feliksa -No i Elizabeta też trochę nad nim panuje, ale to chyba bardziej kwestia strachu przed zrobieniem z niego elementu ściany.-

-Hej hej hej! Zanim przejdziemy do mojej boskiej osoby, to czy przypadkiem o kimś nie zapomniałaś?- zapytał Feliks.

-O bogowie faktycznie! Jest jeszcze Matthew!- powiedziała Hedvika uderzając się z rozmachem w czoło -To dlatego że jest taki cichy! I jeszcze przez większość czasu siedzi niewidzialny!-

-Niewidzialny? To jego umiejętność?- spytał Toris.

-Tak, zobaczyć go nie zobaczysz ale siedzi tam.- powiedział Feliks wskazując na miejsce które wydawało się puste. Toris początkowo uznał, że znów robią sobie z niego jaja… póki stojący na stole kubek sam się nie uniósł i nie przechylił.

-Och… okej… niewidzialność tak… .- mruknął brunet skrobiąc się po karku -To co ty potrafisz?- zapytał zwracając się do Feliksa.

-Jestem tylko złodziejem.- blondyn tylko wzruszył ramionami.

-Ta jasne tylko… jeszcze nie widziałem ''tylko złodzieja'', który połamałby komuś miecz z taką łatwością.- mruknął Toris.

-To nie była moja umiejętność tylko twoja.- stwierdził Feliks -Potrafię wykradać zdolności innych i używać jak własnych… przy okazji dowiaduje się co nieco o mocy którą przejmuję.-

-Czyli… ten dziwny gest… jakbyś coś ze mnie wyrywał… .- powiedział powoli brunet.

-Yup! Można powiedzieć, że wyrwałem z ciebie odrobinę twojej mocy.- dokończył za niego blondyn -Ty też jesteś ''Mistrzem broni'', Vash jest mistrzem broni palnej, Mikael mistrzem topora… .-

-A ja jestem mistrzem miecza… mało oryginalne i trochę marnie to brzmi w porównaniu do innych.- westchnął Toris.

-Nie jesteś mistrzem miecza idioto.- stwierdził Feliks kręcąc głową z ciężkim westchnieniem -Ty jesteś mistrzem broni… KAŻDEJ broni, białej, palnej, długiej, krótkiej… każdej… cholernie potężna umiejętność, której nawet nie potrafisz dobrze wykorzystać… dobrze radzę sobie ze sztyletami, ale pierwszy raz złamałem nimi miecz przeciwnika i to tylko dlatego, że skorzystałem z twojej umiejętności.-

-Każdej? Ale… umiem walczyć tylko mieczem… .- mruknął Toris, był zbyt zaskoczony, żeby odgryźć się za nazwanie go idiotą.

-A próbowałeś kiedyś walczyć czymś innym? Nie? No to się zamknij, powinieneś zacząć intensywnie pracować nad rozwinięciem swojej mocy.- uznał Feliks -Nawet jeśli ktoś jest ''czysty'', a umie dobrze władać bronią, to potrafi zabić nawet silnego ''obdarzonego'', zwłaszcza jak posiada zaklętą broń. Tobie jak dać dobrą broń, i nauczysz się w pełni korzystać ze swojej umiejętności… cóż wtedy to najlepsze gildie w mieście będą się bić o ciebie, a nie ty o dołączenie do nich.-

-Jaja sobie ze mnie robisz… .- stwierdził Toris nie mogąc uwierzyć w słowa Feliksa.

-Wyjątkowo nie, wiesz ja też potrafię być czasem miły.- westchnął Feliks przewalając oczyma -Ale teraz koniec dnia dobroci dla frajerów, idę spać, a ty rób co chcesz, tylko nie zapomnij wziąć ze sobą tamtych papierzysk ze stolika przy którym wcześniej siedzieliśmy.- powiedział kładąc na ladzie barowej pusty kufel i ruszając w stronę schodów.

-Hej! A gdzie jest mój pokój?!- krzyknął za nim Toris, ale został dokumentnie przez blondyna olany.

-Spokojnie znajdziesz bez problemu.- powiedziała Hedvika schylając się pod ladę i wyciągając spod niej klucz, który wręczyła brunetowi.

-Trzynaście? Bardzo szczęśliwy numer nie ma co… .- westchnął brunet przyglądając się zawieszce klucza.

-Zabobony i przesądy.- stwierdziła Hedvika wzruszając ramionami -Wszystkie pokoje są na piętrze, więc nie będziesz musiał błądzić po całej gildii.-

-Mhm… dzięki… .- mruknął Toris, uznając, że może lepiej będzie jak też się położy.

-Och zanim odejdziesz… .- zatrzymała go jeszcze brunetka -Otwórz najpierw to pudełeczko.-

Toris popatrzył na nią zdziwiony, ale spełnił jej prośbę, ze środka wyjął okrągły wisiorek z trzema podłużnymi rysami, jak po śladach pazurów jakiegoś dzikiego zwierza, zawieszony na skórzanym rzemyku.

-Witamy w ''Szponie'', czuj się jak u siebie w domu, przez cały okres swojego pobytu.- powiedziała Hedvika -Zostań jeśli ci się spodoba, lub odejdź gdy osiągniesz swoje cele... a tak przy okazji nie jesteś przypadkiem głodny?-

Toris tylko przełknął ślinę, był i to bardzo, chyba jednak mógł poczekać z położeniem się do łóżka.

-No to dostaniesz kolację Feliksa, skoro on i tak poszedł już spać.- stwierdziła brunetka.

* * *

 **No to drugi rozdziałek za nami! Raczej nie będziecie mieć problemów z domyśleniem się które postacie to jakie kraje... poza tymi którym sama musiałam wybrać imiona.**

 **Więcej postaci z Hetalii się pojawi tako wam rzekę, ale gdzie i kiedy... tego to się dopiero dowiecie... jakieś propozycje? XD**

 **A świata jeszcze nie skończyłam przedstawiać, więcej informacji będzie się pojawiać z rozwojem akcji!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wiem, że następny miał być rozdziałek ''Dlaczego?'' no ale... .**

 **Mam takiego kopa na pisanie właśnie tego, chyba powinnam to wykorzystać prawda? ;-;**

 **A teraz dywagacje na tematy różne... a właściwie na jeden. XD**

 **To jest LietPol to chyba jasne kto odbierze Torisowi niewinność (XD) i to wedle moich planów wyjątkowo szybko! I mam na to fajny pomysł, a przynajmniej mnie się podoba :v (Jak ktoś chce maleńką próbkę owej scenki, to niech napisze na PW, ale ostrzegam, że to grozi poważnym niedosytem.)  
A czemu jak do tej pory u mnie Feliks i Toris zaczynają od niezbyt poprawnych relacji... bo ja wiem? XD Tak jakoś wychodzi! XD**

 **Może kiedyś wymyślę jakieś luv story od pierwszego wejrzenia... byle nie jakoś za niedługo, bo to już będzie przegięcie. (Och noł! Chyba mam zalążek pomysła... o nienienienienienienie! *biegnie potłuc odrobinę głową w ścianę, tak dla zdrowotności*)**

* * *

Kładąc się spać, Toris uznał, że lepiej będzie zamknąć za sobą drzwi na klucz… chociaż coś mu mówiło, że jego ''nauczyciela'', gdyby umyśliło mu się wpaść z wizytą, zwykły zamek raczej nie powstrzyma. Pokoik który dostał był faktycznie niewielki, ale na pewno przytulny. Miał własne biurko, całkiem spore łóżko, jedną dużą szafę i kilka mniejszych szafek.

-To i tak więcej niż jest mi potrzebne na moje rzeczy.- mruknął brunet odkładając stos papierów na biurko, a samemu rzucając się na łóżko.

Westchnął ciężko, nie tak wyobrażał sobie swój pierwszy dzień w stolicy pierwszego dystryktu. Że też musiał mieć takiego pecha, żeby napatoczyć się akurat na tego blondwłosego sukinsyna… i to dwa, a nawet trzy razy w ciągu jednego dnia. Chociaż był jeden plus jego spotkania z Feliksem, dowiedział się nieco więcej na temat swojej umiejętności.

-Mistrz broni huh?- mruknął patrząc na swoje dłonie -Że niby potrafię walczyć każdym rodzajem broni?- westchnął ciężko przekręcając się na plecy -Pewnie znów robił mnie w jajo… dlaczego niby ten pozbawiony moralnych skrupułów dupek, miałby powiedzieć mi prawdę? Pomóc w jakikolwiek sposób?-

Wyciągnął spod swojego ubrania wisiorek który dostał. Symbol na nim widniejący nie był jakoś szczególnie imponujący, podobnie zresztą jak siedziba tej gildii. Słyszał o wielu potężnych gildiach w Inkornie, ale nigdy o ''Szponie''. Nawet nie było ich na spisie, a przecież z tego co się dziś dowiedział, kilku jej członków posiadało naprawdę potężne umiejętności. Niby Elizabeta mówiła, że za umieszczenie w spisie trzeba było zapłacić, ale czy naprawdę mówiła mu całą prawdę? W końcu kolegowała się z najwredniejszym chujem, jakiego w życiu spotkał, równie dobrze każdy z członków ''Szpona'' mógł być taki sam.

-Po prostu jak najszybciej zdobędę punkty których potrzebuję i zmywam się stąd.- zadecydował wpatrując się w znak gildii, do której teraz należał bez zbytnich emocji.

''Tobie jak dać dobrą broń i nauczysz się w pełni korzystać ze swojej umiejętności… cóż, wtedy to najlepsze gildie w mieście będą się bić o ciebie, a nie ty o dołączenie do nich.''

-Ta jasne… bo to takie proste.- mruknął Toris zamykając oczy z cichym westchnieniem.

* * *

Następnego dnia zerwał się dość wcześnie, zawsze był rannym ptaszkiem. Zresztą im wcześniej zabierze się za pracę i zdobywanie punktów, tym szybciej będzie mógł się stąd wyrwać i uwolnić od towarzystwa pewnego blond pasożyta. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, na klamce po zewnętrznej stronie drzwi, znalazł worek ze swoimi wypranymi ubraniami. Przebrał się, ogarnął odrobinę, po czym wyszedł z pokoju i skierował się w stronę głównej sali, może miał szansę na jakieś śniadanie. Na przykład mógłby znowu zjeść porcję Feliksa, wczorajsza kolacja była bardzo smaczna, a jeśli tylko była jakaś okazja na utarcie nosa temu złodziejowi… .

-Och widzę, że ktoś tu lubi wcześnie wstawać.- powiedziała Elizabeta, na którą natknął się na schodach -I jak ci się spało Toris?-

-Dobrze? Tak myślę… tak długo jak mój pokój nie stanie się celem inwazji pewnego kretyna, będzie w porządku.- odparł Toris, schodząc wraz z brunetką do sali i zajmując miejsce przy jednym ze stolików.

-Spokojnie, Feliks szanuje prywatność cudzych pokojów, przynajmniej tak długo, jak inni szanują jego prywatność, albo nie ma konieczności ''inwazji'' jak to zgrabnie ująłeś.- powiedziała Lizzie siadając naprzeciw niego.

-Jesteś pewna, że rozmawiamy o tej samej osobie? Feliks? Ten złodziejski dupek? Blond włosy i zielone oczy? Zmora mojego życia?- zapytał Toris unosząc brew.

-No weź przestań! Wiem, że jesteś zły o to, że cię okradł… i to nawet kilka razy… ale nie oceniaj go tylko na tej podstawie! Jak go bliżej poznać, to naprawdę fajna osoba!- stwierdziła Elizabeta z lekkim wyrzutem.

-Brzmi zachęcająco, ale dla mnie chyba jednak pozostanie dupkiem… nie mam ochoty bliżej go poznawać.- oświadczył Toris.

-Dzień dobry, co chcecie na śniadanie?- zapytała Hedvika podchodząc do nich.

-A kto ma dyżur w kuchni?- zapytała Lizzie.

-Matthew.- odparła alchemiczka.

-To w takim razie naleśniki.- odparła Elizabeta bez wahania.

-A dla ciebie?- zapytała Hedvika zwracając się do Torisa.

-Eee… nie wiem… .- mruknął brunet skrobiąc się po karku.

-Skoro to Matt dzisiaj gotuje, to polecam wybrać naleśniki.- powiedziała Lizzie -Matthew uwielbia je robić, więc na pewno sprawisz mu tym przyjemność, a ty otrzymasz prawdopodobnie najlepsze naleśniki jakie w życiu jadłeś.-

-Och… no to ja też chcę naleśniki.- stwierdził Toris.

-A tak na marginesie, gdzie masz Feliksa?- zapytała alchemiczka.

-A czemu powinienem go ze sobą mieć?- zapytał chłodno brunet.

-Bo jest twoim opiekunem, więc przynajmniej przez te dwa tygodnie, powinien towarzyszyć ci przez większość czasu i pomagać wdrożyć się w fach.- odparła Hedvika.

-Ty faktycznie! Zapomniałam, że to Feliks ma się tobą zajmować a nie ja!- krzyknęła Elizabeta uderzając się z rozmachem w czoło -Znając jego to pewnie wciąż śpi, pójdę go obudzić, a ty Hedvi zamów u Matta trzy porcje naleśników.-

-A nie możemy jednak zrobić tak, że to ty będziesz moim opiekunem?- zapytał Toris patrząc na Lizzie błagalnie.

-Już ci mówiłam, musisz o to zapytać mistrza.- powiedziała Liz poklepując go po ramieniu -Za bardzo to przeżywasz, jestem pewna, że jakoś to przebolejesz, a Feliks może cię nauczyć naprawdę wielu rzeczy, jest jednym z najlepszych.-

Toris tylko westchnął ciężko, obserwując ja Elizabeta wchodzi po schodach na piętro.

* * *

 _Puk, puk, puk!_

Feliks zawył jak potępiona dusza unosząc głowę znad poduszki. Mrużąc oczy spojrzał w kierunku magicznego zegarka stojącego na jego szafce nocnej.

-Kogo pojebało o tej godzinie?!- jęknął ledwie przytomny, po czym wcisnął twarz z powrotem w swoją ukochaną poduszkę.

-Nikogo nie pojebało! Wstawaj! Masz robotę do wykonania!- krzyknęła Elizabeta, ponownie pukając do drzwi.

-Jaką kurwa robotę?! Mam wolne! Dopiero co wróciłem!- odkrzyknął Feliks nakrywając głowę kołdrą -Idź sobie… .-

-Przykro mi ale nie mogę, nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale mistrz kazał ci się zająć nowym kolegą!- powiedziała Lizzie.

-Ten frajer nie jest moim kolegą, poza tym nie ma pięciu latek, żebym musiał się nim zajmować dwadzieścia cztery na dobę!- stwierdził blondyn -Daj mi spokój kobieto!-

-Nie każ mi cię stamtąd wyciągać na siłę!- ostrzegła Elizabeta -Dobrze wiesz jakie są twoje obowiązki jako opiekuna!-

-Mam to w głębokim poważaniu… a on w ogóle wstał?!- zapytał Feliks mając cichą nadzieję, że jego podopieczny wciąż śpi.

-Tak, czeka na dole na śniadanie… i swojego mentora!- odparła brunetka -A teraz zbieraj dupę z wyrka i idź wykonywać swoje obowiązki!-

-Kto o zdrowych zmysłach wstaje tak wcześnie?! Zresztą… pierdolę, niech sobie poczeka aż się wyśpię, chyba znajdzie się dla niego jakieś zajęcie do tego czasu… .- stwierdził blondyn obracając się na drugi bok.

-Liczę do dziesięciu, jak zaraz nie zaczniesz wstawać, to ci pomogę!- powiedziała Lizzie -Raz… dwa… trzy… .-

-Spierdalaj… .- burknął cicho Feliks zwijając się w kłębek pod kołdrą.

-Dziesięć.- stwierdziła Elizabeta lodowatym tonem, pomijając resztę odliczania.

Feliks otworzył oczy czując jak serce w nim zamiera, chyba Elizabeta dosłyszała jego ostatnią odpowiedź.

* * *

Toris patrzył z lekkim przestrachem w kierunku schodów, od kiedy Elizabeta zniknęła na górze minęło kilka minut… a potem z piętra zaczęły dobiegać odgłosy godne końca świata.

Zaczęło się od huku takiego, jakby ktoś zdetonował niedaleko sporą bombę.

-Chyba będziesz musiał poszukać innego opiekuna.- stwierdziła Hedvika spokojnym tonem, popijając herbatę w najlepsze.

-Co tam się dzieje?- zapytał Toris drżącym głosem.

-Na moje wyczucie, Feliks powiedział o jedno słowo za dużo.- odparła brunetka -Zaraz zapewne dowiesz się, czym grozi nadepnięcie na odcisk, super silnej kobiecie.-

-LIZZIE NIE DENERWUJ SIĘ TAK! ZŁOŚĆ PIĘKNOŚCI SZKODZI!-

-JAK CIĘ GRZECZNIE PROSZĘ ŻEBYŚ WSTAŁ, TO MASZ WSTAĆ! A SPIERDALAĆ TO MOŻESZ KAZAĆ GILBERTOWI, ALBO JAKIEMUŚ DUPKOWI NA ULICY! UBIERAJ SIĘ I TO MIGIEM!-

-Uaa… zaraz wracam… idę sprawdzić czy wasze śniadanie jest już gotowe i po małą miksturę leczniczą… .- oznajmiła Hedvika oddalając się w stronę baru.

-A TERAZ JAZDA NA DÓŁ ZANIM CI W TYM POMOGĘ!-

-A mogę najpierw… LIZZIE POSTAW MNIE NA ZIEMIĘ!-

Toris na wszelki wypadek wstał szybko i odsunął się od stołu, podjął jak najbardziej prawidłową decyzję, bo najpierw na galerii nad jego głową rozległy się pośpieszne kroki a chwilkę później… .

ŁUP!

Feliks huknął o blat stołu z taką siłą, że cudem było, że mebel się nie połamał. Teraz Toris był w pełni świadomy tego, że wkurzanie Elizabety było proszeniem się o szybką i bolesną śmierć.

-Co za ból… czy ona ma okres czy co?- wymamrotał blondyn sturlawszy się ze stołu na podłogę.

-Nie wiem, ale dla własnego dobra lepiej zachowuj się przy niej grzecznie.- powiedziała Hedvika wracając z trzema porcjami naleśników i małą buteleczką, wypełnioną krwistoczerwonym płynem.

-Dzięki.- mruknął Feliks, jego ręka wynurzyła się spod stołu i złapała za buteleczkę.

-Proszę cię bardzo, policzę ci za to podwójnie, bo sam się o to prosiłeś.- powiedziała Hedvika.

-Zmienisz zdanie, jak zobaczysz co ci przywiozłem… .- burknął Feliks, odkorkowując fiolkę i wychylając ją szybko.

-Gdzie on jest?! Zwiał?!- zapytała z furią Elizabeta, zbiegając po schodach.

-Nie, leży pod stołem.- odparła uprzejmie alchemiczka, stawiając na stole talerze ze śniadaniem. -Zaraz powinien dojść do siebie, ale na przyszłość nie próbuj rozbijać nim mebli dobra?-

-Dobra… och widzę, że śniadanie już jest gotowe, w takim razie możemy jeść!- powiedziała Lizzie z promiennym uśmiechem, siadając przy jednej z porcji -Feliks wyłaź spod stołu, śniadanie czeka!-

-Kobieto przed chwilą próbowałaś mnie zabić! Chyba wolę tu zostać… .- mruknął blondyn.

-Weź mnie nie denerwuj… .- warknęła Elizabeta.

-Dobra już wychodzę.- powiedział szybko Feliks wynurzając się spod stołu z prędkością błyskawicy, ścierając pośpiesznie resztki krwi z twarzy.

-A ty na co czekasz Toris? Siadaj!- powiedziała Lizzie, patrząc na bruneta zachęcająco, Toris posłuchał jej bez słowa, nie chcąc skończyć tak jak Feliks.

-Co jest złego w daniu człowiekowi trochę pospać, po tym jak wrócił z długiej i męczącej wyprawy?- westchnął blondyn zabierając się za swoją porcję naleśników.

-To, że masz pewien obowiązek, którym musisz się zająć.- powiedziała Elizabeta łypiąc na niego groźnie.

-Ale ja się nim nie chcę zajmować! Zresztą on też nie chcę żebym się nim zajmował.- westchnął ciężko Feliks pakując sobie do ust kęs naleśnika.

-Potwierdzam.- mruknął Toris, biorąc się za konsumpcję swojego śniadania, musiał przyznać, że Lizzie miała racje, te naleśniki były genialne.

-Myślę, że właśnie dlatego mistrz zadecydował tak a nie inaczej, żebyście się mogli lepiej dogadać.- stwierdziła Lizzie.

-Nieeee? Mistrz kazał mi to zrobić za karę.- uznał Feliks -Ja się nie nadaję na nauczyciela, to twoja działka.-

-A skąd wiesz, skoro to twój pierwszy raz?- zapytała Elizabeta.

-A po co w ogóle mam się z nim dogadywać, skoro jak tylko zdobędzie odrobinę punktów, to da nogę?- zapytał blondyn, rzucając Torisowi obojętne spojrzenie -Rzuca się jak nie wiadomo co, bo mu udzieliłem lekcji życia i to wcale nie takiej srogiej.-

-O tak cudowna lekcja życia, będą mnie okradać za każdym razem jak przyjadę do miasta w którym jeszcze nie byłem?- zapytał brunet z irytacją.

-Gościu gdzieś ty się chował przez dwadzieścia pięć lat?- zapytał Feliks podpierając głowę na ręce.

-A właśnie Toris skąd pochodzisz?- zapytała Lizzie zaciekawiona.

-Z Aquronu… i nie wiem co to ma do rzeczy.- odparł Toris.

-Z dziesiątki? To ja się dziwie o co ty się tak czepiasz jednej drobnej kradzieży… chyba, że ty nie z wybrzeża.- powiedział blondyn dziobiąc widelcem naleśnika.

-Nie, nie z wybrzeża, a kradzież całych moich oszczędności nie uważam za drobną.- oznajmił brunet.

-Ty sobie chyba ze mnie totalnie kpisz.- westchnął Feliks z niedowierzaniem -Chyba jednak będę musiał ci udzielić jeszcze kilka lekcji, zanim cię stąd wypuszczę, bo przyszłego roku nie dożyjesz.-

-I takie podejście mi się podoba, nauczycielska troska.- powiedziała Elizabeta poklepując blondyna po ramieniu.

-Raczej niechęć do najedzenia się wstydu, jak wykituje tuż po opuszczeniu naszej gildii, a ktoś się dowie, że to niby ja go uczyłem.- stwierdził Feliks przewalając oczyma.

-Możesz w końcu powiedzieć o co ci chodzi?- zapytał Toris zniecierpliwiony.

-O to, że nie wiem co żeś robił zanim tu jakby przyjechałeś, ale gówno wiesz o życiu.- odparł blondyn odłupując wąski kawałek drewna od stołu i dłubiąc sobie nim w zębach -Pewnie miałeś jakąś ciepłą posadkę, ale przygód się zachciało.-

-Moja sprawa czym się zajmowałem… przestań traktować mnie jak jakąś pierdołę która… .- Toris urwał zaskoczony i nieco wystraszony, kiedy Feliks huknął dłońmi o stół i przechylił się przez blat w jego stronę.

-Człowieku, ty jesteś pierdołą i to taką totalną.- wycedził blondyn przyciszonym głosem -Lepiej ci było zostać tam gdzie byłeś zanim tu przyjechałeś… płaczesz bo ktoś cie okradł? Są na tym świecie miejsca, gdzie ktoś mógłby cię zadźgać za tamte pieniądze, zresztą do chuja z pieniędzmi, są ludzie którzy wypatroszyli by cię za miskę zupy, albo dla samej zabawy!-

-Podobno Inkorn jest jednym z najbezpieczniejszych… .-

-Podobno chcesz być najemnikiem, myślisz, że zawsze będziesz wykonywał milutkie i bezpieczne zlecenia w pierwszym dystrykcie? Świat jest znacznie większy, nie wiem czy cię ktoś o tym uświadomił.- przerwał mu Feliks -Zresztą co z tego, że to miasto jest jednym z bezpieczniejszych miejsc? To nie znaczy, że nic złego cię tu nie spotka, nie dawniej jak dwa tygodnie temu, w kanałach po których się wczoraj taplałeś, znaleziono zwłoki młodego chłopaczka, wiesz jak zginął?-

-Nie… .- Toris przełknął ślinę, Feliks był teraz naprawdę przerażający.

-Został zaciukany przez bandę pijanych debili, tak dla zabawy, bo to śmieszne rzucić się całą grupą, na jedną bezbronną osobę i wiesz co? Wszyscy wiedzą kto to zrobił, ale sprawcy nie zostali ukarani, bo mieli dość kasy, żeby się wykpić z tego, że kogoś zamordowali!- syknął blondyn.

-Feliks dość, przestań go straszyć.- powiedziała stanowczo Elizabeta, usadzając Feliksa z powrotem na miejscu.

-Będę go straszył, bo może nabierze trochę rozumu do głowy i dotrze do niego, że umiejętność machania mieczem, czy inną bronią to nie wszystko, żeby dać sobie radę, a ta robota to coś więcej niż zwiedzanie i ulepszanie świata.- odparł blondyn -Może i jest frajerem ale nie chcę mieć go na sumieniu.- odsunął od siebie talerz z niedojedzonymi naleśnikami i wstał od stołu.

-Dokąd idziesz?- zapytała zdziwiona Lizzie.

-Do swojego pokoju… spokojnie zaraz wracam, chcę tylko wziąć parę rzeczy.- powiedział Feliks, wciąż nieco rozdrażnionym tonem.

-Rany… czemu aż tak się wściekł?- zapytał Toris, kiedy blondyn zniknął na piętrze.

-Powiedzmy, że miał ciężkie dzieciństwo i przez to ma uraz co do pewnych kwestii.- powiedział mistrz gildii, wkraczając do sali przez drzwi prowadzące do łaźni -No i ma rację, praca najemnika nie jest prosta, a na świecie nie ma miejsc w pełni bezpiecznych.-

-Cześć mistrzu!- przywitała się Lizzie machając radośnie do mistrza.

-Dzień dobry! Jak się miewają moi podopieczni? Zwłaszcza ten najnowszy?- zapytał Roman -Kto nie dojadł naleśników? Jeśli to Matthew je robił to uznam to za zbrodnię.- stwierdził podnosząc talerz ze stołu i biorąc się za likwidowanie tej potwornej zbrodni.

-Feliks, poszedł na górę po parę rzeczy.- poinformowała Elizabeta.

-Właściwie co on robi na nogach tak wcześnie? Powinien chyba jeszcze z dwie godziny spać.- stwierdził Roman.

-Trochę mu pomogłam zerwać się wcześniej, skoro ma się zajmować Torisem.- oświadczyła Lizzie.

-Chyba mu współczuje skoro to ty go budziłaś.- powiedział mistrz.

-Okej to najpierw formalności, a potem przyjemności.- wysapał Feliks schodząc z powrotem i taszcząc ze sobą dwa całkiem spore worki -No to tutaj jest moja dola za zlecenia, które wykonałem jak mnie nie było.- oznajmił kładąc na stole jeden z worków.

Po odgłosie jaki z siebie wydał, wywnioskować można było, że worek musiał być wypchany pieniędzmi.

-Feliks moje dziecko! Jesteś najwspanialszym z moich podopiecznych, takim zaradnym i… .- wykrzyknął Roman klasnąwszy w ręce z zachwytem.

-Tak tak, Feliks jest wspaniały, a teraz wezmę to i odłożę w bezpieczne miejsce, żeby Eddie mógł to sobie policzyć w wolnym czasie.- powiedziała szybko Elizabeta podnosząc worek bez wysiłku i idąc z nim w stronę baru.

-I żeby moje ciężko zarobione pieniądze poszły na szczytniejszy cel, niż uzupełnienie gildyjnej piwniczki win, która zostałaby opróżniona szybciej niż zajęłoby jej napełnienie.- stwierdził Feliks grzebiąc w drugim worku -Okej… no to tutaj fanty dla siorki… .-

-Oj no… przecież wiecie, że nie jestem taki… .- powiedział Roman zranionym tonem.

-Wybacz mistrzu, ale po ostatnim razie, wolimy trzymać rękę na pulsie.- stwierdziła Lizzie, siadając z powrotem na ławie, po uporaniu się z workiem kasy -Ooooo prezenty?- zapytała z ekscytacją, patrząc na drugi worek.

-To też… wybacz Lizzie, ale dla ciebie mam tylko kwiatek… ale w sumie ładny kwiatek i podobno nigdy nie zwiędnie.- odparł blondyn wręczając Elizabecie omawiany kwiatek.

-Liczy się gest.- uznała Lizzie wplatając sobie kwiat we włosy -I jak wyglądam?-

-Perfekcyjnie.- stwierdzili Feliks i Roman unosząc kciuki w górę, brunetka odwróciła się w stronę Torisa z wyczekującym uśmiechem.

-Eee… no tak… bardzo ładnie.- wybąkał brunet zakłopotany.

-A co masz dla mnie?- zapytała Hedvika z zaciekawieniem, wychodząc zza lady.

-Takie rzeczy… ładne buteleczki i flaki jakichś potworów.- odparł blondyn wyciągając z worka jakieś fiolki i… zakrwawioną skrzynkę.

-Szkło alchemiczne!- krzyknęła uradowana Hedvika, po czym zajrzała do skrzynki -Oooo… zdecydowanie brakowało mi tych składników!-

-To na ile tego będzie?- zapytał Feliks.

-Co najmniej miesiąc piwa za darmo.- stwierdziła Hedvika -Chyba, że wykorzystasz kredyt na mikstury.-

-Czyli opłaciło się babrać z tymi… składnikami… .- mruknął blondyn -Mam jeszcze syrop klonowy dla Matta, kilka kamieni runicznych dla Lukasa… a reszta to fanty które mam zamiar sprzedać.-

Toris był nieco oszołomiony tym wszystkim, to co Feliks przywiózł z jednej wyprawy, to było więcej pieniędzy niż w życiu widział… jakie zlecenia trzeba było wykonać, żeby tyle zarobić? A to była tylko część którą musiał odpalić gildii… .

-Halo ziemia do frajera, jest tam ktoś?-

Brunet potrząsnął głową otrząsając się z szoku, w międzyczasie całe towarzystwo oprócz Feliksa zdążyło się rozejść, by zająć się swoimi sprawami.

-Będąc najemnikiem, można aż tyle zarobić?- zapytał Toris.

-Można, ale to trzeba wykonać kilka solidnych zleceń… zresztą ty nie myśl teraz o kasie.- odparł blondyn wyciągając kartkę papieru i kawałek węgla do rysowania -Czego ja mam cię właściwie teraz uczyć?…- mruknął pod nosem.

-Za trzy zlecenia można dostać aż tyle kasy?- brunet był szczerze zdumiony.

-Trzy? Aaa czekaj już wiem o co chodzi.- powiedział Feliks zaczynając coś szybko rysować na kartce -I mówiłem ci nie myśl teraz o kasie, jest co najmniej kilka rzeczy którymi musimy się zająć, zanim pozwolę ci ruszyć na zlecenie inne niż pielenie grządek w czyimś warzywniaku, a i wtedy wolałby cię pilnować, bo nigdy nic nie wiadomo.-

-Co ty tam rysujesz?- zapytał Toris z westchnieniem, ciężko było nie myśleć o kasie, kiedy miało się ledwie kilka groszy. Zresztą wydało mu się wysoce nie na miejscu to, że Feliks mówił o nieprzejmowaniu się kasą, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie dość że zarabiał w cholerę, to jeszcze jemu ukradł prawie wszystkie pieniądze.

-Trzy zlecenia naraz, to ograniczenie nałożone na kandydatów do zawodu najemnika.- powiedział Feliks podnosząc kartkę i prezentując swoje dzieło -Ten rysunek ci wszystko wyjaśni.-

-Co to za piramida?- Toris nie bardzo rozumiał co miało łączyć piramidę ze zleceniami.

-Są dwa rodzaje punktów, które można dostać za zlecenie, punkty akredytacyjne uprawniające do złożenia aplikacji do gildii jeśli jest to wymagane i punkty rangi, które upoważniają cię do podniesienia swoich kwalifikacji.- powiedział blondyn postukując palcem w kartkę -Zlecenia podzielone są na różne stopnie trudności, wymagające posiadania odpowiedniej rangi, z racji tego, że jesteś nowy, automatycznie masz najgorszą rangę i te lepiej płatne zlecenia są dla ciebie raczej niedostępne… chyba, że ktoś oferuje niezłą sumkę za znalezienie jakiejś błyskotki w ściekach.-

-Weź mnie nie wkurwiaj dobrze?- burknął brunet.

-Będę bo mogę, bo lubię i bo nie muszę się bać, że mi coś zrobisz.- stwierdził Feliks -A teraz proszę mi nie przerywać, ja tu przeprowadzam lekcję.-

-''Fajna osoba jak go bliżej poznać… a ja jestem księżniczką.''- pomyślał Toris z sarkazmem.

-Wyższa ranga upoważnia cię do brania bardziej wymagających zleceń, jak i większej ich ilości… jako nowicjusz który już mimo wszystko należy do gildii, możesz brać teraz do pięciu zleceń.- powiedział blondyn.

-Okej… rozumiem… .- mruknął brunet.

-To dobrze, bo nie będę powtarzał dwa razy.- oznajmił Feliks -Rangi domyślnie oznaczone są literkami i tak będą figurować w twojej kartotece w spisie, ale niektóre gildie wymyślają własne stopnie. Jest sześć stopni rangi które można osiągnąć, od E tak jak ty teraz, do S nadawanej elitarnym najemnikom.- przesunął palcem od postawy piramidy ku jej szczytowi.

-To jaką ty masz rangę?- zapytał Toris -No chyba sobie żartujesz… .- powiedział, kiedy blondyn postukał w sam szczyt piramidy, szczerząc przy tym zęby.

-Mówiłem, że jestem profesjonalistą~. Możesz się poczuć wyróżniony, okradł cię ktoś bardzo dobry, a nie pierwszy lepszy kieszonkowiec.- stwierdził Feliks.

-Zaprawdę… zaszczyt kopnął mnie tak wielki, że dupa wciąż mnie po tym boli.- westchnął brunet unosząc spojrzenie ku sufitowi.

-Podoba mi się to podejście, optymizm i pogoda ducha to ważne rzeczy… dowcip ci się widzę wyostrza, może jeszcze będą z ciebie ludzie.- powiedział blondyn -Jakieś pytania?-

-Czy mogę jednocześnie zbierać punkty akredytacyjne i punkty rangi?- zapytał Toris.

-Tak, co więcej przy przechodzeniu do innej gildii ranga ci się nie resetuje, więc jak cie stąd wypuścimy to liczę na to, że będzie przynajmniej jakieś… C?- odparł Feliks pocierając brodę w zamyśleniu -Och i jeszcze jedna ważna sprawa, przy zmianie rangi, oprócz punktów liczy się też ilość wykonanych zleceń danego poziomu. Tyczy się to zwłaszcza awansu na wyższe rangi, bo niektóre zadania dają tyle punktów, że wykonasz ich parę, a już mógłbyś awansować… no ale żeby mieć pewność, że ci się po prostu nie przyfarciło to wprowadzili coś takiego.-

-C? Nie brzmi to jakoś imponująco.- mruknął Toris.

-Zrobienie C w ciągu miesiąca, a wedle moich wyliczeń tyle ci zajmie zdobycie tyle akredytacji żebyś mógł dołączyć do jakiejś sensownej gildii, to duży sukces.- powiedział Feliks -To nie jest takie proste jak ci się wydaje i w tym fachu ambicję lepiej nieco przytemperować, co mam zamiar zrobić, bo totalnie cierpisz na jej przerost.-

-Mam inne pytanie, czy misje zawsze wykonuje się samemu?- zapytał brunet.

-Nie, to zależy od ciebie, czy chcesz prosić kogoś o pomoc, nawet misje rangi E można wykonywać w grupie, ale wtedy i nagroda i punkty dzielone są pomiędzy wszystkich jej członków, więc nie zawszę się to opłaca.- odparł blondyn -Pół biedy jak grupa należy do jednej gildii, bo możesz się ze swoimi dogadać odnośnie dzielenia nagród, przykładowo ty możesz wziąć kasę, a twój towarzysz dodatkowe fanty które zdobędziecie w trakcie. W przypadku współpracy z innymi gildiami trzeba uważać żeby nie dać się orżnąć.-

-Czyli lepiej działać solo, albo ze swoimi?- upewnił się Toris.

-Yup! Jeszcze jakieś pytania?- zapytał Feliks.

-Nie już nie.- powiedział Toris.

-No to przedstawię ci jeszcze jeden zajebiście ważny podział i będziemy się zbierać.- oznajmił Feliks odwracając kartkę na drugą stronę -Oto podział rang wedle Feliksa! Na randze E jesteś frajer, na randze D będziesz pan frajer, na randze C zostaniesz żółtodziobem, na randze B będziesz najemnik, na randze A to pan najemnik, a jak dożyjesz rangi S możemy iść razem do burdelu ale ty stawiasz!-

-Nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego, a ostatnie czego w życiu pragnę to iść z tobą do burdelu!- syknął Toris czując jak twarz zaczyna mu płonąć.

-Tak tak jasne.- odparł lekceważąco Feliks -A teraz dość wykładu, zbieraj tyłek idziemy!-

-Niby gdzie? I po co?- zapytał Toris nieco podejrzliwym tonem.

-Na romantyczny spacer, gdzie planuje cię namówić na pójście ze mną do łóżka, bo mimo że jesteś frajerem to jednak jesteś z wyglądu całkiem atrakcyjny i chyba pokuszę się o stwierdzenie, że w moim typie.- oznajmił Feliks, westchnął ciężko kręcąc głową, kiedy zobaczył jak blady zrobił się brunet, zdecydowanie brał wszystko zbyt dosłownie -Idziemy do miasta, żebyś lepiej je poznał i skombinować ci nową broń, chyba, że będąc Mistrzem broni, mimo wszystko masz zamiar biegać bez.-

* * *

-Gdzie masz zamiar ''skombinować'' nową broń dla mnie? Ukraść komuś?- zapytał Toris rozglądając się wokół. Feliks zaprowadził go do dzielnicy handlowej, gdzie ruch panował spory, miejscami ciężko było się przeciskać pomiędzy stoiskami, sprzedającymi i kupującymi.

-Co ty masz z tą kradzieżą?- zapytał Feliks unosząc brwi -Odnoszę wrażenie, jakbyś sugerował, że wyłącznie tym się zajmuję, a tak nie jest.-

-No… jak do tej pory tylko ten aspekt twoich umiejętności poznałem.- odparł brunet.

-Poznałeś też moją umiejętność kopania tyłków innym.- stwierdził blondyn, bez pardonu torując sobie drogę łokciami, ignorując gniewne pomruki potrącanych ludzi.

-Jesteś chamem wiesz?- zapytał Toris, kiedy Feliks praktycznie wepchnął jakąś kobietę w stoisko z perfumami.

-Dziękuję! Staram się jak mogę dbać o swoją reputację.- odparł Feliks uprzejmym tonem -Takie prawo miejskiej dżungli, jak nie będziesz twardo egzekwował swoich praw, to cię tu zjedzą żywcem.-

-Czy to kolejna lekcja z twojej szkoły życia?- Toris przewalił oczyma.

-Można to tak określić, bardziej życiowa porada… inną poradą której ci teraz udzielę, to nie gapienie się na wystawione towary zbyt długo, bo inaczej nie ogonisz się od namolnych sprzedawców.- powiedział Feliks -No wreszcie jesteśmy na miejscu!- oznajmił, kiedy zatrzymali się przy mocno obleganym stoisku z wyrobami kowalskimi.

-Och cześć Feliks! Zaraz cię obsłużę, tylko skończę z resztą klientów!- powiedziała właścicielka stoiska, wysoka kobieta, z krótkimi, falowanymi, blond włosami, przytrzymywanymi wstążką.

-Spokojnie, zaczekam, nigdzie nam się nie śpieszy.- oświadczył Feliks przysiadając na jednej ze skrzyń.

-Chyba tobie się nigdzie nie śpieszy.- mruknął Toris zakładając ręce za siebie -Ja chciałbym się w końcu wziąć do roboty… a tak w ogóle, czy ciebie znają wszyscy w tym mieście?-

-Nieeee… nie zależy mi na tym, żeby wszyscy mnie znali, wystarczą mi członkowie mojej gildii i jeszcze kilka dodatkowych osób.- powiedział Feliks -To jest Anri, nasz gildyjny kowal, chociaż większość czasu spędza w swoim sklepie, do nas przychodzi raczej jak już zamknie biznes na dany dzień.-

-Dobra jest?- zapytał brunet przyglądając się ofercie sklepu.

-Jedna z najlepszych, zresztą czego się spodziewać po kimś, kto należy do jednego z najsłynniejszych rodów kowalskich z Taronu.- odparł blondyn.

-I utknęła z wami? Jeśli jest taka dobra, to chyba przebiera w ofertach pracy?- Toris przesunął spojrzeniem po wystawie broni… niby był mistrzem broni… ale jakoś nie czuł się zbyt pewnie, na myśl o machaniu czymś innym niż mieczem.

-Utknęła… gościu, jeśli nie chcesz żebym zrobił ci krzywdę, to nie próbuj sugerować, że moja gildia jest podrzędnej kategorii.- powiedział Feliks ostrzegawczym tonem -To, że nie jesteśmy znani na całym świecie, nie wymagamy punktów akredytacji i jesteś u nas tylko na chwilę, nie upoważnia cię do obrażania nas.-

-Hej, podobno ja też należę do Szpona, czemu cały czas mówisz tak, jakby było inaczej?- mruknął Toris.

-Bo to, że mistrz cię przyjął, nie znaczy dla mnie, że jesteś jednym z nas.- odparł Feliks obojętnym tonem -Zresztą nie ja jeden tak uważam, nie wykazałeś się jeszcze niczym konkretnym, wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś u nas tylko tymczasowo, po co przywiązywać się do kogoś, kogo zaraz nie będzie? Lepiej oszczędzić sobie bólu i rozczarowania… tylko Lizzie zawsze przeżywa jak ktoś odchodzi.-

-A często ktoś odchodzi?- zapytał brunet nieco napastliwym tonem, wkurzało go to, że na każdym kroku Feliks przypominał jak niewiele znaczy. Wiedział o tym, że nie jest kimś niezwykłym, nie musiał mu o tym w kółko przypominać… .

-Pytanie podstawowe, jak często ktoś przychodzi, ciężko o nowych członków, jeśli potencjalni kandydaci nie wiedzą o naszym istnieniu.- stwierdził blondyn, obserwując otoczenie bez zbytniego zainteresowania -Nie zależy nam na pozyskaniu jak najlepszych, tylko na spokojnej egzystencji w dobrym towarzystwie. Ludzie trafiają do nas albo przez przypadek, albo zostają przyprowadzeni przez któregoś z członków… daje im się taką samą szansę, jaką Elizabeta dała tobie, a potem albo zostają, bo coś im się u nas spodobało, albo ''miło było, ale szukam czegoś innego'' i do widzenia.-

-Wybacz, że tak długo! To w czym mogę ci pomóc?- zapytała Anri podchodząc do Feliksa.

-A mam tu takiego jednego świeżaka, któremu popsułem broń.- powiedział Feliks wskazując na Torisa -A że jego talent polega na wymachiwaniu nią, to jednak może mu się przydać.-

-Och mamy nowego w gildii?- dziewczyna spojrzała na Torisa -Przyjęliście go wczoraj jak już mnie nie było prawda?-

-A no, żałuj że poszłaś wczoraj wcześniej do domu, ominęła cię kupa totalnie fajnej zabawy.- stwierdził Feliks -A wracając do tematu, to przy tej zabawie złamałem mu miecz i potrzebuje nowego.-

-Rozumiem, jaki konkretnie typ broni?- zapytała Anri lustrując bruneta wzrokiem.

-Eee… preferuję miecze.- mruknął Toris czując się niezręcznie, nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że ktoś się na niego tak gapi.

-Tylko nie przesadzaj An, daj coś dobrej jakości, ale nie kosztującego tyle ile ładnie urządzone i przestronne mieszkanie w centrum.- poprosił Feliks, oszacowując w myślach swoje fundusze.

-Wszystkie moje wyroby są dobrej jakości!- fuknęła Anri

-Ale za to ciężko u ciebie, żeby były jednocześnie tanie.- odparował blondyn szczerząc zęby.

-Pieprzenie… .- burknęła Anri odwracając się do swojego stoiska, pogrzebała chwilę wśród wystawionej tam broni -Masz spróbuj tego, sprawdź czy dobrze ci leży w dłoni i odpowiada ci wyważenie.- powiedziała wciskając jeden z mieczy Torisowi do ręki.

Feliks westchnął cicho widząc, że Anri przełączyła się w tryb profesjonalno-biznesowy, czując, że to może trochę potrwać, wyłożył się wygodnie na skrzynce na której siedział i zabrał za liczenie chmur na niebie.

-Myślę, że ten jest najlepszy z tych które próbowałem.- stwierdził w końcu Toris, po wypróbowaniu co najmniej tuzina różnych kling.

-No wreszcie!- wykrzyknął Feliks podrywając się z miejsca -No to Anri, podaj cenę i dajemy ci spokój!-

-Tysiąc sztuk złota.- oznajmiła Anri spokojnym tonem.

-Ahahahaha dobry żart! Możesz na chwilę na słówko?- zapytał blondyn ze śmiechem, w głębi serca przeczuwając nadchodzący zawał.

-Z czego ty zrobiłaś ten miecz, że chcesz za niego aż tyle?!- syknął Feliks, kiedy wraz z Anri odeszli nieco na ubocze.

-Z wysokiej klasy materiałów, których obróbka zajęła mi bardzo długi czas.- stwierdziła dziewczyna tonem sugerującym, że nie zamierza zejść z ceny.

-Kobieto zlituj się! Nie mam tyle kasy! Fakt faktem wiszę mu miecz, ale tysiąc sztuk złota? A gdzie gildyjna zniżka?!- jęknął blondyn.

-Wieczną tajemnicą pozostanie dla mnie, że przywozisz do gildii tyle kasy, a własnej wiecznie przy sobie nie masz.- stwierdziła Anri -A cena którą ci podałam, to już po doliczeniu zniżki.-

-Nie chcę wiedzieć ile kosztuje normalnie.- uznał Feliks -Poważnie Anri nie spuścisz nic a nic? A te wszystkie przysługi które mi wisisz?-

-Wiszę ci przysługę, usługa za usługę, nie fanty za usługę, mogłabym się zastanowić jeśli masz coś na wymianę.- odparła Anri.

-Krew twego brata silna jest w tobie, pieniądz rządzi światem powiada… .- burknął Feliks kucając, żeby poszukać czegoś w worku który wziął ze sobą -Co powiesz na szczątki miecza który połamałem?- zapytał wyciągając resztki starego miecza Torisa.

-Ta stal to śmieć.- stwierdziła Anri oceniając uważnie szczątki -Zrobiłabym z tego co najwyżej nóż kuchenny średniej klasy.-

-Znam osobę, która z noży kuchennych potrafi uczynić śmiercionośną broń… .- mruknął Feliks, z ciężkim westchnieniem wyjął z wnętrza worka sztabkę jakiegoś metalu  
-A to?-

-Czy to sztabka czystej księżycowej stali?!- zapytała podekscytowana dziewczyna.

-Nie inaczej… chciałem żebyś mi z tego zrobiła nowe sztylety no ale… .-

-Połowa tego pokryje koszt miecza, a z drugiej połowy mogę ci zrobić nową broń.- uznała Anri patrząc na sztabkę głodnym wzrokiem -Ale nie oddam ci jej za darmo, obróbka tego metalu to piekielnie męcząca rzecz.-

-Pół ceny?- zasugerował Feliks postukując palcem w sztabkę.

-Może być, ale te sztylety i tak będą cie kosztować i to więcej niż ten miecz.- stwierdziła Anri.

-A jak dorzucę jeszcze to?- zapytał blondyn niewinnym tonem, wyciągając jeszcze spore pudełko, na widok którego dziewczynie zaświeciły się oczy.

-Umowa stoi, dam ci znać jak skończę robotę.- powiedziała Anri podając mu dłoń.

-Interesy z tobą to niełatwa sprawa, ale też czysta przyjemność.- stwierdził Feliks uścisnąwszy jej dłoń, zawiązał worek i wrócił do Torisa, który czekając na jego powrót, lepiej zaznajamiał się z mieczem -Idziemy frajerze, chowaj swoją nową zabawkę i pilnuj żeby ci jej nie ukradli, bo inaczej cię zamorduję.-

-Przestań nazywać mnie frajerem! A co z zapłatą za ten miecz?- zapytał Toris chcąc nie chcąc ruszając za Feliksem, który ani myślał na niego czekać.

-Dostałem za darmo za piękne oczy, a teraz dość zabawy, czas przejść do konkretów.- oznajmił Feliks.

-Czyli? I jak znowu wyskoczysz z jakimś zbereźnym tekstem, to przetestuję nową broń na twojej głowie.- stwierdził Toris.

-Twoje zlecenia.- odparł Feliks, rzucając brunetowi spojrzenie przez ramię -Podobno chcesz się pozbyć mojego towarzystwa jak najszybciej, więc pasowałoby się za to zabrać… a oprócz tego trening, musisz popracować nad korzystaniem ze swojego perka i w ogóle nad sobą.-

-Czemu mam wrażenie, że czeka mnie droga przez piekło?- westchnął Toris.

-Bo właśnie to cie czeka, dwa tygodnie ciężkiej harówy, żeby jak najlepiej zrealizować Feliksowy program treningowy, który przed chwilą obmyśliłem.- powiedział Feliks z nieco sadystycznym uśmiechem.

* * *

 **Again rozdział 5k+ słów... rozpisuje się jak jasna cholera, a i tak staram się jakoś ograniczać... .**

 **Najwyraźniej mnie się nie da ograniczyć, no trudno, kto lubi dużo czytać, powinien być zachwycony.**

 **(Tak na marginesie, to lubię raz na czas poczytać własne dzieła, czy to pewien rodzaj literackiej masturbacji? XD (Pojęcie zaczerpnięte z jednego z odcinków Złych książek na YT, szczerze polecam XD).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nienawidzę pisania tej inżynierki i sesji też nienawidzę... (tak to dlatego jest taka długa przerwa, co ostatnio napisałam w profilu... żebym tylko nie zapomniała tego później skasować).**

 **W dodatku napisałam rozdział na 5k słów, po czym uznałam, że jest do dupy i napisałam go od nowa, teraz ma prawie 7k i też jakoś wybitnie mi się nie podoba (cóż wstępy zawsze mnie męczyły, znacznie lepiej mi się pisze, jak już rozkręcę akcję).**

 **No i zaczynam żałować, że zachęcałam do podawania sugestii co do opowiadań, bo niektórzy to chyba chcą napisać resztę historii za mnie (-_-).  
Żeby nie było niedomówień, sugestie owszem, ale stwierdzenia typu zrób to, dodaj tamto i napisz to tak, to się mogą źle skończyć. Na przykład rzucę to wszystko w cholerę i w wolnych chwilach będę sobie radośnie pykać w czołgi, albo w Hearthstone, a resztę każdy będzie mógł sobie wymyślić sam.**

 **Co do ''Burzliwych''... historyczką nie jestem, ale tak mi się jakoś wydaje, że główną przyczyną dla którego Litwa i Polska zawarły unię w Krewie, był wspólny wróg w postaci Państwa Krzyżackiego? I to był główny kłopot Polski i Litwy w tamtym okresie? Za przeproszeniem na chuj mi tam wciskać Imperium Osmańskie? Na poważne walki z Turcją będzie czas później?  
Nie mówiąc już o tym, że konflikt z Zakonem, to nie było tylko ''ganianie z kropidłem'' skoro w jego wyniku doszło do jednej z największych bitew w średniowiecznej Europie, a po zawarciu unii i przyjęciu chrztu od Polski, Litwa przestała figurować jako pogańskie państwo, co pozbawiło Zakon pewnego dość poważnego argumentu do najazdów na terytorium Litwy.  
A wracając do Jadwigi, to wiem, że była wysoką babką no okej... ale pomyślmy, ile ona miała lat, kiedy wyszła za Jagiełłę? Coś w granicach 13? Może więcej, może mniej, niech podniesie rękę ten, kto w tym wieku był już tego wzrostu jaki przeznaczyły mu geny. **

**A akcję każdego z moich opowiadań będę rozwijać w takim tempie jakie mi się podoba, bo mogę. Wychodzę z założenia, że moje długie wywody i wypociny czytają ci, którzy chcą sobie poczytać długą historię (i na przykład tak jak ja, lubią kiedy historia się długo ciągnie i o ile nie zacznie być zbyt nudno, to nie chcą żeby się skończyła). Ale jak ktoś bardzo chce, to streszczę wszystko w parę rozdziałów, pominę większość wymyślonych wątków i będę mieć spokój.**

 **Dobra, skończę już narzekać, wyżywać się i przelewać swoje zestresowanie na ''papier''.**

 **Przepraszam, zachowałam się jak gówniarz, już nie będę... .**

 **Może w ogóle zrezygnuję z notek autorskich... .**

* * *

-Wstajemy wstajemy śpiąca królewno~!- rozległ się w uchu Torisa cichy, znajomy głos.

-Mmm… jeszcze pięć minut… .- westchnął brunet, było chyba jeszcze trochę zbyt wcześnie na wstawanie. Zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie dla niego, skoro nie zaniepokoił go fakt, że słyszy głos, którego raczej nie powinien.

-Nie ma pięć minut słoneczko, obiecałem ci solidny wycisk przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie pamiętasz~? No chyba, że się będziesz upierał żebyśmy zostali w tym łóżku i zajęli się czymś ciekawszym~!-

-Huh?- do Torisa zaczęło powoli docierać, że coś tu jest nie w porządku. My? Przecież mieszkał sam w tym pokoju… a miał wrażenie, że ktoś intensywnie się na niego gapi i jeszcze ten głos… . Uchylił odrobinę powieki i pierwsze co zobaczył w półmroku, to jasnozielone oczy, w których migotały iskry rozbawienia.

-No cześć piękny~! Wstaniesz w końcu i bierzemy się za trening, czy mam cie rozruszać w inny sposób~? Tylko będziesz musiał być bardzo cicho, bo mam jakby zakaz zabawiania się na terenie gildii~… no przynajmniej kiedy ktoś jest w pobliżu.~- oświadczył Feliks uśmiechając się w dość sugestywny sposób.

Toris zmarszczył brwi w skupieniu, przetwarzając to co przed chwilą usłyszał.

Rozruszać? Zabawianie się? Chwila, czy właśnie leżał w jednym łóżku z facetem? I ten facet jakiś czas temu powiedział mu, że jest bi… . No i twarz Feliksa znajdowała się niepokojąco blisko, praktycznie stykali się nosami.

-AAAAAAAAA!- Toris w jednym momencie rozbudził się kompletnie i rzucił do tyłu w rezultacie spadając z łóżka. Feliks usiadł i zasłonił sobie usta żeby nieco wytłumić atak śmiechu, nie chciał pobudzić reszty… chociaż wrzask bruneta pewnie już to zrobił.

-Co ty robisz w moim pokoju?! W moim łóżku?! Czy ty właśnie proponowałeś mi stosunek?!- krzyknął Toris wychylając się zza krawędzi łóżka i patrząc na blondyna wrogo.

-Budzę cię, leżę czy też siedzę i… w sumie tak.- stwierdził Feliks krztusząc się ze śmiechu -Ale na miłość boską nie wrzeszcz tak, bo obudzisz resztę.- skoro jeszcze nie wpadła wkurzona Elizabeta i nie zabiła ich na miejscu, to znaczyło, że pozostali członkowie gildii nadal smacznie spali, wolał nie zmieniać tego stanu rzeczy.

-To jest najście! I molestowanie!- powiedział brunet, tym razem znacznie ciszej, wolał nie mierzyć się z grupą poirytowanych ludzi, obdarzonych raczej groźnymi zdolnościami.

-To jest bardzo efektywna i efektowna metoda budzenia.- odparł blondyn wstając i otrzepując swoje ubranie -Próbowałem prośbą, próbowałem groźbą, dobijałem się do drzwi, w końcu rozbroiłem zamek... potrząsałem cię za ramię chyba z pięć minut, a zadziałało dopiero to. A teraz ubieraj się i zaczynamy program szkoleniowy ''Od frajera do prawie bohatera''.-

-Ubiorę się pod warunkiem, że stąd wyjdziesz zboczeńcu.- warknął Toris.

-Mhm, tylko nie każ mi czekać zbyt długo, jak za dziesięć minut nie będziesz gotowy, to wrócę tu i ci pomogę, albo po prostu wytargam cię stąd na siłę, nie zważając na to co będziesz miał na sobie.- powiedział Feliks podchodząc do drzwi -Będę tęsknił~!- rzucił zalotnie przez ramię, uchylił się przed ciśniętą w niego poduszką i z cichym chichotem opuścił pokój bruneta.

-Co z nim jest nie tak?!- burknął Toris pod nosem, zbierając się z podłogi i biorąc się za ubieranie, czuł, że Feliks nie żartował, a nie chciał dowiadywać się w jaki sposób zamierzał mu ''pomóc'' -Poza tym, że jest dupkiem, chamem i obojętne mu do jakiej płci zarywa.-

* * *

Pięć minut później schodził po schodach, ubrany, odświeżony i z mieczem na plecach, zastanawiając się co każe mu robić Feliks w ramach tego treningu, który mu obiecał. Po zejściu do sali rozglądnął się wokół, nigdzie nie widząc swojego opiekuna. Poszedł gdzieś czy… .

-Łap!-

Toris zdążył odwrócić się w idealnym momencie, żeby dostać w czoło nadlatującym w jego stronę jabłkiem. Z sykiem zaczął rozcierać obolałe czoło, pierwszy dzień szkolenia zaczynał się wręcz cudownie.

-Musisz popracować nad refleksem.- stwierdził Feliks wyłaniając się zza baru z naręczem jabłek -Gdybym rzucił nożem już byłbyś martwy.-

-A często rzucasz w ludzi nożami?- mruknął Toris, schylając się po jabłko które po odbiciu od jego głowy upadło na podłogę.

-Jeśli muszę kogoś po cichu zlikwidować, to noże całkiem dobrze się do tego nadają, ale tak na dobrą sprawę lepszy jest łuk, odpowiednio zmodyfikowana kusza… jest cała masa broni którymi da się po cichutku zabić niczego nie spodziewającą się ofiarę.- odparł Feliks wgryzając się w jedno z jabłek -Z bliska, z daleka, wystarczy odpowiednio się nią posłużyć.-

-To jak ta niczego nie spodziewająca się ofiara ma się bronić?- zapytał brunet krzywiąc się, nie podobała mu się myśl o takich sposobach walki, to było nieuczciwe.

-Jeśli to ty jesteś zabójcą, to lepiej żeby się nie broniła.- powiedział blondyn odkładając jabłka na jeden ze stolików -A jeśli to ty masz być ofiarą… tu już sprawa się komplikuje, nieco lepiej jest kiedy wiesz, że jesteś celem, albo że możesz się nim stać. Najważniejsza jest stała uwaga, czujność i coś co ja nazywam instynktem przetrwania… a no i jeszcze szczęście, cholernie dużo szczęścia, jeśli jeszcze nie wiesz, że ktoś na ciebie poluje, wtedy może uda ci się przetrwać pierwszy atak.-

-Częściej jesteś celem czy zabójcą?- zapytał Toris wpijając zęby w owoc którym wcześniej oberwał.

-Jeśli pytasz ogólnie to różnie to bywa, a jeśli pytasz o mnie… to pół na pół tak myślę?- odparł Feliks robiąc zamyśloną minę -Różnie to bywa, jak widzisz jeszcze żyję, więc nie tak łatwo się mnie pozbyć.-

-Zabójstwa są odrażające.- stwierdził Toris patrząc ponuro na jabłko, tak jakby biedny owoc miał na sumieniu setki ludzkich żywotów.

-Z takim podejściem marnie widzę twoją karierę w zawodzie najemnika.- stwierdził Feliks zaczynając budować piramidkę z ogryzków -Jeśli myślisz, że nigdy nie będziesz musiał kogoś zabić… .-

-Nie o to mi chodzi, wiem, że będę musiał zabijać, ale zabójstwa... skrytobójstwa… to brzmi tchórzliwie, nieuczciwie… źle… .- mruknął brunet biorąc sobie kolejne jabłko.

-Ach czyli masz problemy z moralnością.- powiedział blondyn -Rozumiem, że wierzysz w klasyczny podział na dobro i zło?-

-No… tak.- powiedział Toris.

-W takim razie jesteś naiwnym idiotą i w dodatku hipokrytą.- uznał Feliks oceniając swoje dzieło.

-Niby dlaczego? Nie każdy jest zdemoralizowanym dupkiem tak jak ty.- stwierdził Toris patrząc na swojego opiekuna z uniesioną brwią.

-Hipokrytą jesteś, bo chwilę temu stwierdziłeś, że wiesz o tym, że prawdopodobnie będziesz musiał kiedyś kogoś zabić, a jednocześnie mówisz, że zabójstwa są złe. To jest różnica między zabiciem złego kolesia w ''uczciwej'' walce, a zlikwidowaniem go z cienia? W teorii zabijanie w ogóle jest złe, a mimo to ci którzy uważani są za ''dobrych'' zabijają tych ''złych'', żeby ci ''źli'' nie robili złych rzeczy, czy to nie czyni z tych ''dobrych'' tych ''złych''?- zapytał blondyn, burząc piramidkę i zaczynając ustawiać nową formację z ogryzków -Mówisz, że skrytobójstwa są złe, a co jeśli pozwalają uniknąć dodatkowych ofiar? Dajmy na to… .- postawił obok siebie kilka ogryzków, a naprzeciwko nich jedno samotne jabłko -Przyjąłeś zlecenie, na zlikwidowanie… dajmy na to jakiegoś wariata, który porywa małe dzieci i robi na nich chore eksperymenty, albo zmusza do robienia paskudnych rzeczy.- powiedział wskazując na ogryzki -Docierasz do jego kryjówki i masz wybór, zabijasz go po cichu, zanim zdąży się zorientować, że ma gościa, albo stajesz z nim do ''uczciwego'' pojedynku, jak myślisz jakie są możliwe rezultaty?- zapytał wskazując na jabłko.

Toris patrzył to na ogryzki, to na jabłko, starając sobie wyobrazić taką sytuację.

-W takiej sytuacji… chyba szybka likwidacja jest najbezpieczniejsza… .- powiedział powoli -Ten wariat może w akcie desperacji zrobić krzywdę dzieciom.-

-Och czyli jednak umiesz myśleć, a nie kierujesz się tylko dobrem i złem.- Feliks udał, że odetchnął z ulgą -W teorii twój wybór jest najlepszym możliwym, ale zaprzecza twojemu poglądowi czyż nie? Świat nie jest urządzony tak fajnie jakby się chciało, nie ma rzeczy wyłącznie dobrych i tylko złych, są tylko różne odcienie szarości, zabijanie jest złe, ale zabijając jednego wariata ratujesz życie małym dzieciom. A ten przykład był w sumie prosty, znacznie gorsze, coś czego naprawdę nienawidzę, to dylematy moralne i to takie w których są następujące opcje: zła, gorsza i jeszcze gorsza, a ty nie wiesz która jest która. Lepiej módl się, żebyś nigdy nie musiał przed żadnym stanąć.-

-To też jest część treningu?- spytał Toris wciąż wpatrując się w jabłko i ogryzki.

-Można by tak uznać, w sumie będę miał spokojniejsze sumienie, jeśli oprócz polepszenia twoich umiejętności, wbiję ci trochę rozumu do głowy.- stwierdził Feliks.

-To ty masz sumienie?- zapytał Toris udając zdumienie.

-Jak każdy, nie wiem za kogo ty mnie uważasz i szczerze powiedziawszy gówno mnie to obchodzi, ale w gruncie rzeczy jestem normalnym człowiekiem.- odparł blondyn wzruszając ramionami z obojętną miną.

-Lubisz facetów.- rzucił brunet oskarżycielskim tonem.

-Nie wiem co w tym dziwnego, czemu się tak tego czepiasz i co to ma wspólnego z tematem normalności. A może ty też lubisz facetów, tylko jeszcze nie jesteś tego świadomy? Próbowałeś się kiedyś z jakimś umawiać, że się mądrzysz na ten temat?- zapytał Feliks z uniesionymi brwiami -Poza tym kobiety też lubię.-

-Nie umawiałem się z facetem… i nie mam takiego zamiaru.- burknął Toris.

-Pytanie czy ty się kiedykolwiek będziesz z kimś umawiał, bo biorąc pod uwagę, że masz ćwierć wieku na karku i całowałeś się do tej pory raz, to może lepiej będzie jak pójdziesz do jakiegoś zakonu, zamiast próbować się w fachu najemnika.- uznał Feliks -A teraz koniec pogaduszek, idziemy ćwiczyć.- powiedział podnosząc się z miejsca.

-Dupek… .- mruknął Toris czując jak płoną mu czubki uszu.

-Bo co? Bo się czepiam twojego życia uczuciowego, którego tak na dobrą sprawę nie ma? Ty się czepiasz mojego, więc to jakby uczciwa zamiana.- stwierdził Feliks -A teraz poważnie, koniec gadania i jazda na zewnątrz.- powiedział wskazując na drzwi.

Brunet chcąc nie chcąc wstał i mrucząc coś gniewnie pod nosem, pomaszerował w stronę wyjścia.

* * *

-To od czego zaczniemy?- zapytał Toris.

Feliks zaprowadził go na tyły gildii, gdzie znajdował się niewielki placyk, pośrodku którego rosło sobie drzewo. Było tu też kilka słomianych manekinów, Toris zastanawiał się czy będą z nich teraz korzystać.

-Od treningu ogólnorozwojowego.- oświadczył Feliks -Co byś był w stanie szybciej biegać, dłużej machać bronią, wykonywać silniejsze ciosy… ogólnie być silniejszym, szybszym i zwinniejszym, skoro masz być wojownikiem, to na pewno ci się to przyda.-

-A będziemy coś robić z tym?- zapytał brunet, wskazując na manekiny.

-Będziemy ale jeszcze nie teraz, ogólny plan dnia przedstawia się następująco… .- powiedział blondyn, wyciągając z kieszeni spodni jakąś pomiętą kartkę -Rano, dwie godziny przed śniadaniem, po lekkim posiłku, ćwiczenia. Po śniadaniu bierzemy się za zlecenia… znaczy ty się bierzesz, ja się będę przyglądał jak ci idzie, mam nadzieję, że będzie kupa śmiechu. Pomiędzy zleceniami przerwa na obiad, a po obiedzie ciąg dalszy, aż do wieczora… tak mniej więcej na godzinę przed kolacją, wtedy bierzemy się za trening z bronią. Po ćwiczeniach z bronią, kolacja i na resztę dnia mam cię w sumie gdzieś.- oznajmił patrząc na kartkę.

-Tu jest tylko napisane ''Dać frajerowi wycisk nie z tej ziemi''.- stwierdził Toris, zaglądając Feliksowi przez ramię.

-Zgrabne podsumowanie tych wszystkich punktów, które ci przed chwilą wymieniłem.- oświadczył Feliks, chowając kartkę do kieszeni -Na początek sobie troszkę pobiegasz tak dla rozgrzewki, a potem pożyczymy trochę sprzętu Gilberta do reszty ćwiczeń.-

-A ty?- zapytał Toris patrząc na blondyna, z przymrużonymi oczyma.

-A ja będę sobie patrzył i pilnował czy się nie opierdalasz, lepiej się nie opierdalaj.- odparł Feliks jak gdyby nigdy nic -To ty masz trenować nie ja, nie lubię się męczyć niepotrzebnie.-

-Aha… mogłem się spodziewać, że tak będzie… .- mruknął Toris.

-To fajnie, a teraz dawaj pięć kółeczek, miecza z pleców ściągać nie musisz, zawsze to dodatkowe obciążenie.- powiedział blondyn.

-Wokół placu?- zapytał brunet.

-No proszę cię, co to ma być za pytanie?- blondyn przewalił oczyma -Oczywiście, że nie, ma być pięć kółek wokół siedziby gildii, wzdłuż ogrodzenia.-

-Pogięło cię?!- krzyknął Toris, jak na niezbyt liczną gildię, Szpon posiadał całkiem spory teren, bieganie pięciu kółek wokół ogrodzonego obszaru zapowiadało się… męcząco. Fakt ćwiczenia miały sens i nie miał nic przeciwko nim… ale maratończykiem nie był i czuł, że po takim dystansie, nie będzie już miał siły na nic innego.

-Nieeee, nie pogięło i nie pyskuj bo będzie dziesięć.- powiedział Feliks ostrzegawczo.

-Nie ma mowy, że będę biegał aż tyle.- stwierdził Toris.

-Będziesz.- odparł Feliks spokojnie.

-Zmuś mnie.- powiedział Toris buntowniczym tonem.

-Czekałem aż to powiesz!- oznajmił Feliks radośnie, tym razem z kieszeni wyciągnął mały, niebiesko-biały kamień i pokazał go brunetowi.

-A to co niby jest?- spytał Toris podejrzliwie.

-Kamień, nazwałem go BZZZT.- odparł Feliks.

-Nazwałeś kamień.- powiedział Toris, zastanawiając się czy blondyn aby na pewno jest zdrowy na umyśle.

-Owszem, ale to nie jest taki zwykły kamień.- powiedział Feliks, głaszcząc skałkę pieszczotliwie -Umie zrobić tak!- oznajmił naciskając kamyk nieco mocniej.

-AUA!- krzyknął Toris, kiedy z kamyka wystrzeliła niewielka błyskawica i trafiła go w ramię, całkiem mocno zabolało. Dźwięk który skałka przy tym wydała, uświadomił brunetowi, dlaczego została nazwana BZZZT.

-BZZZT to kamień błyskawic.- oznajmił Feliks, podrzucając kamyczek w dłoni -Zgadnij co cię czeka, jak będziesz się opierdalał?- zapytał z szerokim uśmiechem.

-Nie zrobisz tego… .- powiedział Toris niepewnie.

-Jeśli po tym co cię do tej pory z mojej strony spotkało, naprawdę tak myślisz, to jesteś potwornie głupi.- uznał Feliks -To jak? Biegniesz sam, czy wolisz się przekonać, że BZZZT potrafi kopnąć mocniej?-

-Kiedyś cię zabiję.- oznajmił Toris ruszając biegiem.

-Już się nie mogę doczekać, ale skoro już zacząłeś biec, to przestań kłapać dziobem, mniej się zmęczysz!.- krzyknął za nim Feliks -Ach kamyczku! Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił?- zapytał bawiąc się kamieniem który trzymał -Chyba musiałbym biec za nim i motywować go w inny sposób… te to w sumie nie jest zły pomysł! Tylko trzeba nad tym pomyśleć i opracować dobrą metodę... .-

* * *

-Ja tutaj… zginę… .- wysapał Toris, kiedy dwie godziny później, ledwie powłócząc nogami, dotarł z powrotem do głównej sali i opadł na najbliższe wolne miejsce.

-Pierdzielisz.- stwierdził Feliks przysiadając na krawędzi stolika -Zobaczysz, po dwóch tygodniach taki zestaw nie będzie robił na tobie żadnego wrażenia.-

-Ja nie dożyję końca tych dwóch tygodni!- jęknął brunet opierając głowę na blacie stołu.

-To ten jaką chcesz trumnę? W sensie że kolor?- zapytał blondyn, rozważając opcję, czy nie pobawić się trochę BZZZT-em i nie zestrzelić kilka much z sufitu.

-Bo uwierzę, że sprawiłbyś mi taką jaką bym chciał.- burknął Toris nie unosząc głowy.

-Och no wiesz, jestem z natury złośliwy, ale ostatnią wolę to jednak totalnie bym uszanował.- powiedział Feliks, łaskawie darując dzisiaj życie insektom -To co chcesz na śniadanie?-

-Nie wiem… jajecznicę… jakieś mięso… powiedziałbym cokolwiek, gdybym nie bał się o to, co mógłbyś przynieść.- odparł Toris.

-To dobrze, że uważasz na słowa, widzę, że zaczynasz się uczyć ostrożności.- stwierdził Feliks odchodząc w stronę kontuaru.

-O bogowie… wiekopomna chwila, Feliks wstał na śniadanie.- skomentowała Hedvika, gdy blondyn dotarł do baru.

-Ja jestem na nogach od ponad dwóch godzin siostra, możesz ogłaszać koniec świata.- oznajmił Feliks -Kto dziś ma dyżur w kuchni?-

-Ty.- odparła brunetka unosząc brwi -Nie przejmowałeś się tym, żeby spojrzeć na grafik prawda?-

-No niekoniecznie, czyli szkolenie nowego nie zwalnia mnie od stania przy garach?- zapytał blondyn, westchnął ciężko, gdy dziewczyna posłała mu spojrzenie z gatunku ''chyba sobie żartujesz'' -No to ogłoś wszystkim, że dziś nie ma koncertu życzeń i albo zjedzą to co zrobię, albo niech idą jeść na mieście.- oświadczył wchodząc za bar i kierując kroki do kuchni.

-Raczej nie powinni narzekać, chyba że znów przygotujesz jakieś danie cholera wie skąd, którego wygląd i zapach raczej nie będą zachęcały do jedzenia.- stwierdziła Hedvika -To co na śniadanie?-

-Totalny klasyk, jajecznica na boczku.- oznajmił Feliks -Aha i jeszcze jedno, masz może miksturę wzmacniającą? Muszę komuś posłodzić herbatę czymś co da nieco większego kopa niż cukier.-

-Odliczę ci to od kredytu za ostatnie prezenty.- powiedziała Hedvika przeglądając swoją podręczną skrzyneczkę z miksturami pierwszej potrzeby, wybrała odpowiedni eliksir i rzuciła buteleczkę bratu -Tylko nie przeginaj, jedna, góra dwie krople wystarczą, chyba że delikwent jest na skraju śmierci.-

-Trudno i tak jakoś wątpię, żebym miał czas przepić całą tą kasę.- stwierdził Feliks łapiąc fiolkę i przyglądając się zawartości o szafirowej barwie -Zawsze robisz tak mocno skoncentrowane eliksiry?-

-Jeśli jest taka potrzeba i możliwość… zresztą kto tu jest alchemikiem, ty czy ja?- zapytała brunetka z nutą irytacji.

-No już nie złość się tak, pytałem z ciekawości.- westchnął blondyn znikając za drzwiami kuchni.

* * *

-Proszę cię bardzo frajerku, powinno postawić cię na nogi.- oznajmił Feliks, stawiając przed Torisem talerz z górą jajecznicy i kubek herbaty.

-Mhm… po to żebyś zwalił mnie z nóg czymś innym.- westchnął Toris, unosząc głowę żeby zjeść.

-Przesadzasz, teraz będzie czas na zlecenia, jeśli coś cię zwali z nóg, to tylko twój ewentualny wybór.- odparł blondyn siadając naprzeciwko ze swoją porcją -A jak już przy tym jesteśmy, to lepiej wsuwaj szybko, zleceń rangi E jest co prawda dużo, ale jak chcesz dostać te najbardziej wartościowe, to musisz wcześnie przeglądnąć tablicę ogłoszeń.- powiedział wskazując na gildyjną tablicę, stojącą pod jedną ze ścian.

-To dlaczego nie mogłem zrobić tego przed treningiem?- zapytał Toris biorąc do ust porcję jajecznicy.

-Bo zlecenia są aktualizowane później, myślę, że masz na spokojnie jakieś dziesięć, piętnaście minut.- uznał Feliks spokojnie pałaszując swoje jedzenie -Za pomocą specjalnego zaklęcia, ogłoszenia ze zleceniami są dostarczane na każdą gildyjną tablicę, oraz do Biura Prac Dorywczych w przypadku tych o niższej randze. Kiedy jakieś zlecenie zostanie przez kogoś pobrane, zazwyczaj znika z tablic innych gildii, chyba, że klient tworząc zlecenie zażyczy sobie inaczej… tak było w przypadku amuletu który ci buchnąłem, gdyby nie życzenie hrabiny Korf, nie mógłbym podjąć się tamtego zlecenia, po tym jak ty je wziąłeś.-

-Czemu ktoś miałby sobie życzyć czegoś takiego?- zapytał zdziwiony Toris, czując ukłucie gniewu na tamto wspomnienie, teraz dowiadywał się, że była to też kwestia kaprysu jakiejś hrabiny.

-Różnie to bywa, niektórzy zleceniodawcy po prostu chcą promować ''zdrową międzygildyjną rywalizację'', inni w ogóle robią to dla hecy, zlecają jakąś robótkę i z ukrycia śledzą ewentualne burdy między członkami różnych gildii… a niektóre zlecenia po prostu są pułapką.- odparł Feliks popijając herbatę ze swojego kubka.

-Pułapką?- brunet uniósł brwi zaciekawiony i jednocześnie zaniepokojony.

-Niektóre zlecenia wcale nie są zlecane przez potrzebujących pomocy ludzi, czasami komuś zależy, żeby pod pozorem zlecenia wciągnąć w pułapkę jedną, bądź kilka osób. Chociaż do tego lepiej nadają się zlecenia dedykowane, to znaczy takie które zleceniodawca zażyczył sobie do wykonania przez konkretną gildię. Kiedyś były też zlecenia dedykowane dla konkretnych osób, nazywano je imiennymi, ale ze względu na mnogość przypadków zleceń-pułapek, wycofano taką formę.- wyjaśnił blondyn.

-Wycofano… nie chcę wiedzieć, co chcą osiągnąć ludzie produkujący takie zlecenia.- Toris otrząsnął się mimowolnie -Ale nawet jeśli zlecenia imienne wycofano… o ile dobrze pamiętam niektóre zlecenia w Biurze, to na niektórych ogłoszeniach były wymieniane zdolności przydatne lub niezbędne do ich wykonania… czyli teoretycznie jeśli ktoś polowałby na przykład na mnie, a wiedziałby do jakiej gildii należę i co umiem… .-

-To bez problemu mógłby stworzyć ogłoszenie, na które wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa właśnie ty byś odpowiedział.- powiedział Feliks kiwając głową, jego uczeń zaczynał kombinować, to był dobry znak -Owszem takie przypadki też są, dlatego powtórzę, musisz być ostrożny i czujny na każdym kroku, zastanawiaj się kilka razy, zanim weźmiesz się za zlecenie, które zbyt idealnie do ciebie pasuje, zwłaszcza przy dedykowanych i zwłaszcza będąc w małej gildii takiej jak Szpon, gdzie nie ma wielu członków i zbyt często powtarzających się perków.-

-Dobra… czujność i ostrożność, ważne rzeczy skoro w kółko o nich gadasz.- stwierdził Toris odsuwając swój opróżniony talerz i biorąc łyka herbaty -Osz kur… kto słodził tą herbatę? Smakuje jakby ktoś nawalił do niej kilko cukru!- parsknął o mało nie wypluwając wszystkiego w twarz siedzącego naprzeciw Feliksa.

-Rozumiem, że nie lubisz dużo słodzić, cóż będziesz musiał to znieść, przynajmniej cukier doda ci trochę energii po porannym treningu.- odparł Feliks -A może jajecznica też za słona?-

-Nie akurat jajecznica była bardzo dobra, nie wiem kto dzisiaj gotuje, ale herbata to przegięcie.- powiedział Toris.

-Ja dzisiaj gotuję.- oświadczył Feliks unosząc brew -Mimo, że jakby nie trafiłem w twoje gusta odnośnie słodzenia herbaty, to dziękuje za skomplementowanie mojej jajecznicy.- powiedział uprzejmym tonem, notując sobie w pamięci, że jednak jedna kropla mikstury wzmacniającej na przyszłość wystarczy -I nie, nie dosypałem nic do twojej porcji.-

-A… aha… .- wymamrotał Toris, jajecznica była naprawdę dobra… ale po tym jak dowiedział się, kto dzisiaj rządzi w kuchni uznał, że dodatkowa ostrożność przy komentowaniu jedzenia nie zaszkodzi.

-No dobrze, to skoro dziecko grzecznie zjadło, to niech teraz leci wybrać sobie jakieś fajne zlecenia… tylko radzę ci nie myśleć nad tym zbyt długo.- powiedział Feliks machnąwszy w kierunku tablicy ogłoszeń.

-Przed chwilą mówiłeś, że mam dokładnie myśleć przed zabraniem jakiegoś zlecenia.- mruknął Toris.

-Ale mowa była o zleceniach wyższej rangi i dedykowanych. Chłopie czy ty myślisz, że ktoś będzie sobie zadawał trud, żeby próbować wciągnąć w pułapkę jakiegoś nowicjusza? Ciebie praktycznie nikt nie zna, póki co nie wyróżniasz się umiejętnościami, a jakby tego było mało, to teraz chodzi o zlecenia rangi E! Kto niby miałby zastawić na ciebie pułapkę? Kolonia gigantycznych karaluchów w jakimś magazynie?- westchnął Feliks -Poważnie, leć szukać dobrych zleceń, zanim ci je sprzątną sprzed nosa, nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego ilu nowicjuszy poluje na najlepsze z najgorszych.-

-Rozumiem że w tym mi nie pomożesz?- zapytał Toris.

-A po co? Mamy różne gusta, zlecenie które ja uznam za ciekawe, ty możesz uznać za syf i vice versa. No i przy okazji poćwiczysz sobie analizowanie zleceń pod kątem tego co umiesz i co chcesz robić.- odparł Feliks zakładając ręce za głowę.

Toris tylko westchnął cicho i odszedł w kierunku tablicy ogłoszeń, żeby poszukać pracy dla siebie, jednego był pewien.

Żadnych zleceń dotyczących zejścia do kanałów.

Nigdy więcej.

* * *

-Hooo… jak na syfiaste zlecenia, to udało ci się dorwać całkiem niezłe kąski.- stwierdził Feliks przeglądając ogłoszenia które zaakceptował Toris -Wiesz jak mi się znudzi fucha najemnika, to chyba zostanę jasnowidzem… albo zacznę sobie tak dorabiać już teraz.- powiedział czytając zlecenie, odnośnie pozbycia się plagi wielkich karaluchów z jednego z magazynów w dzielnicy rzemieślniczej.

-Mam tylko takie jedno drobne pytanie… po co leziesz ze mną? Nie lepiej skombinować sobie jakieś szaty, namiot i zacząć rozmyślać nad pseudonimem dla nowego wróżbity?- zapytał Toris.

-Głupie pytanie, mam zamiar okraść cię ze zdobytych na zleceniach pieniędzy.- powiedział blondyn z sarkazmem -Po prostu chcę się upewnić, że ci się jakaś krzywda nie stanie, bo inaczej Elizabeta zatłucze mnie na śmierć, za niedopilnowanie swojego obowiązku opiekuna.- przede wszystkim chciał się upewnić, że mikstura dobrze zadziałała i brunet ma dość sił.

-I ten… co ma mi się stać? Potknę się na kartoflisku, przy wykonywaniu roboty dla tego rolnika?Swoją drogą, dlaczego duża część zleceń to prace dobre raczej dla zwykłych robotników?- westchnął brunet, czytając zlecenia odnośnie… zbierania ziemniaków, był ciekaw co w tym było aż tak niebezpiecznego, że skończyło jako zlecenie dla najemnika.

-Słuchaj, jeśli pojawia się na coś zlecenie, to znaczy, że to nie jest sprawa dla zwykłych ludzi, co więcej zazwyczaj w ogłoszeniu jest napisane z czym jest problem, więc lepiej dobrze się w nie wczytuj.- ochrzanił go blondyn -Zlecenia rangi E, zwyczajowo są nudne, kiepsko płatne i niezbyt emocjonujące, ale jestem pewny, że znajdą się takie które nauczą cie pokory… szczerze powiedziawszy, to żywię nadzieję na to, że te karaluszki trochę cię nadgryzą.- powiedział machając kartką ze zleceniem.

-Twoja troska o mnie jest wzruszająca.- stwierdził Toris z przekąsem.

-A kto powiedział, że ja się mam o ciebie troszczyć? Mam cię wdrożyć w fach najemnika, a nie niańczyć na każdym kroku, wolę skopać ci tyłek i pokazać jaki ten świat jest ''cudowny'', niż rozpieszczać niepotrzebnie.- odparł Feliks.

-Odnoszę wrażenie, że próbujesz wyładować na mnie jakąś osobistą frustrację.- powiedział Toris -Czym ci świat tak zawinił?-

-Wolałbym wiedzieć, czym ja zawiniłem światu.- mruknął Feliks pod nosem pocierając prawe przedramię.

-Huh?- brunet spojrzał na blondyna zdezorientowany.

-Nieważne.- Feliks machnął ręką od niechcenia -To ten… wedle wytycznych na ogłoszeniu jesteśmy na miejscu.- oznajmił przystając przed budynkiem, które zdecydowanie wyglądało jak magazyn… i to taki o który ktoś średnio dbał.

-''Inkorn posiada też swoje mniej ładne oblicze co?''- pomyślał Toris patrząc na podniszczoną budowlę -Co powinienem wiedzieć o moich hmm… przeciwnikach?-

-Zazwyczaj jest ich dużo, rozmiary średniej wielkości psa, zeżreją wszystko, ludzie im raczej smakują, są szybkie skubańce i mocno gryzą.- oświadczył Feliks wyliczając wszystko na palcach -Może to tylko robale, ale radzę ci ich nie lekceważyć.-

-Mogę liczyć na twoje wsparcie, czy będziesz się raczej przyglądał jak będą mnie zżerały żywcem?- zapytał brunet wyciągając miecz z pochwy.

-Pomyślmy… jeśli naprawdę będzie bardzo źle, to będę zmuszony ci pomóc, ale na pewno nie zrobię tego za darmo, no i potrącą ci z punktów za zlecenie.- stwierdził blondyn -Powiedzmy, że policzę sobie procent od każdej ubitej sztuki. Co biorąc pod uwagę zwyczajową liczebność kolonii karaluchów oznacza, że jak pójdzie ci bardzo źle, to nie dość, że zgarnę cały zarobek, to jeszcze będziesz mi za to wisiał kasę.-

-To jest rozbój w biały dzień!- krzyknął Toris rozzłoszczony -To już nawet nie jest chamstwo, tylko zwyczajne skurwysyństwo!-

-Może to zmotywuje cię do tego żeby starać się na sto procent.- powiedział Feliks -No to zapraszam do środka!- oznajmił uroczyście, otwierając drzwi magazynu -Ach no i jeszcze jedno, czysty i pachnący na pewno stamtąd nie wyjdziesz.-

-Gorzej niż w kanałach na pewno nie będzie.- uznał Toris ostrożnie wchodząc do środka.

-Żebyś się nie zdziwił, może nie będziesz brodził po pas w gównie, ale… zresztą sam zobaczysz, tylko postaraj się jakby nie porzygać, to byłoby totalne marnotrawstwo mojej po mistrzowsku przyrządzonej jajecznicy.- powiedział Feliks idąc za brunetem w pewnej odległości.

Toris nie był pewien, czy powinien potraktować słowa blondyna poważnie, ale na pewno nie miał zamiar dać się zeżreć robalom… i dać Feliksowi szans na okradzenie go po raz kolejny. Chwycił miecz nieco mocniej, biorąc głęboki wdech, musiał się uspokoić, oczyścić umysł… po chwili poczuł ten znajomy przypływ pewności siebie i ochoty do walki.

Feliks obserwował bruneta uważnie, analizując jego poczynania, potrzebował kilku informacji żeby lepiej dopracować swoją metodę treningową. Miał już okazję poczuć jak działa umiejętność Torisa, zastanawiał się tylko, czy on sam dokładnie wiedział jak z niej korzystać, miał pewne podejrzenia, że nie do końca.

-Pierwsze robaczki na dziewiątej.- powiedział blondyn widząc pierwsze karaluchy. Robale zazwyczaj nie były zbyt agresywne… chyba że były głodne, te musiały być bardzo głodne bo rzuciły się do ataku bez chwili zwłoki -Wyglądają na niezadowolone z odwiedzin, to teraz ładnie je powybijaj, a ja sobie jakby popatrzę… no i żebyś się za bardzo nie martwił o pieniądze, to powiem ci, że za te które same się na mnie rzucą, ci nie policzę… tylko za te które będę musiał utłuc jeśli sobie z nimi nie poradzisz!- wyciągnął zza pasa sztylety i przysiadł na jednej ze skrzyń, żeby móc w spokoju oglądać widowisko.

-No to do roboty.- mruknął Toris rzucając się na robactwo z uniesionym mieczem.

-''Powinienem mu powiedzieć, że lepiej ich zbytnio nie uszkadzać? Mmm… nie… będzie ubaw.''- stwierdził w myślach Feliks, odliczając w myślach za ile brunet dostanie kolejną lekcję życia.

Toris szerokim zamachem, rozrąbał chyba pięć robali naraz, w chwili kiedy otworzył usta, żeby stwierdzić, że to zbyt proste… ale powstrzymała go cuchnąca ciecz która trysnęła z ciał poległych karaluchów.

-Osz kur… - jęknął brunet czując jak zbiera mu się na wymioty, zarówno od zapachu, jak i dlatego, że teraz uwalony był… wolał nawet nie wiedzieć czym.

-Radzę ci oddychać przez usta, tylko się przez przypadek tego nie nałykaj, obstawiam, że nie smakuje zbyt dobrze.- zachichotał Feliks -Wiedziałem, że będzie śmiesznie!-

-Skoro wiedziałeś że tak będzie, to dlaczego mnie nie ostrzegłeś?!- krzyknął Toris.

-Jak nie? Mówiłem ci, że się możesz zdziwić.- powiedział blondyn, precyzyjnym ruchem przyszpilił jednego z robali które się na niego rzuciły do podłogi, drugiego ciął w korpus w taki sposób, żeby uniknąć losu który spotkał bruneta -To teraz jak już dokładnie wiesz, że to wcale nie taka czysta robota, więc lepiej uważaj w jaki sposób je zabijasz.-

-Gdzie mogę cię zgłosić jako kandydata do najbardziej chujowego nauczyciela roku?!- warknął Toris, biorąc się za wyżynanie reszty robactwa -Powinieneś mówić mi takie rzeczy!-

-Nieeee? To ty się powinieneś dowiadywać szczegółów, na temat przedmiotu twojego zlecenia.- odparł Feliks czyszcząc swoją broń z karaluchowej posoki -W jaki sposób to twoja sprawa, pogadać z kimś, poczytać coś, przespać się z kimś żeby zdobyć informacje, pełna dowolność… .-

-Pytałem cię co powinienem o nich wiedzieć!- krzyknął Toris przedzierając się przez dziesiątki karaluchów, oddychanie przez usta niewiele szczerze powiedziawszy niewiele pomagało.

-Co nie znaczy, że musiałem ci wszystko mówić nie?- powiedział Feliks, od czasu do czasu załatwiając kilka zabłąkanych karaluchów -Za informacje często trzeba płacić, a ja nie przyjmuję zapłaty w złośliwościach i wyzwiskach, może gdybyś był odrobinę milszy… .-

-I kto to mówi… ty też mi dogryzasz na każdym kroku.- burknął Toris, zaczynał powoli łapać jak zabijać te robale, żeby uniknąć prysznica z cuchnących flaków.

-Jak to mówią, oko za oko, ząb za ząb, jak sobie pościelisz tak się wyśpisz i tak dalej… kto wie? Może jak będziesz dla mnie milszy, to i ja będę milszy dla ciebie?- stwierdził blondyn.

-Bycie miłym dla kogoś kto mnie okradł jakoś średnio mi się widzi.- odparł brunet.

-W takim razie na przyszłość będziesz się musiał bardziej starać, jeśli będziesz chciał czegoś się ode mnie dowiedzieć.- oznajmił Feliks, dla zabawy smażąc kilka karaluchów swoim kamieniem błyskawic.

-Co? Odpalić ci działkę za każdą informację?- zapytał Toris.

-Byłoby miło, brzęk pieniążków to muzyka dla moich uszu.- powiedział Feliks -Chociaż zapłatę w naturze też przyjmuję~.-

-Przestań!- wrzasnął Toris obracając się w kierunku blondyna, z wściekłym wyrazem na zaczerwienionej twarzy.

-Ale o co ci chodzi? Mówiłem tylko jakie formy zapłaty przyjmuję… aaaa już rozumiem! Głodnemu chleb na myśli~!- zanucił Feliks szczerząc zęby.

-Chciałbyś… .- mruknął Toris czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej, chwilę później krzyknął głośno, czując paskudny ból w łydce.

-Panie i panowie, karaluchom udało się zdobyć kolejny punkt w starciu z najemnikiem nowicjuszem! Cóż za emocjonujące starcie!- skomentował Feliks obserwując, jak mocnym kopnięciem brunet strząsa karalucha z nogi i posyła go w resztę kłębiących się wokół robali.

-Przymknij się z łaski swojej, staram się skupić!- powiedział brunet starając się uspokoić, kiedy targały nim zbyt silne emocje, nie potrafił w pełni skorzystać ze swojej umiejętności.

-No to się skup, co w tym trudnego? Nikt ci nie każe mnie słuchać.- stwierdził Feliks wzruszając ramionami.

-Ciebie się nie da nie słuchać.- burknął brunet.

-Ale da się ignorować, jeśli nawet tego nie potrafisz, to będzie z tobą marnie.- oznajmił blondyn -Może cię to zaskoczy, ale nie jestem najbardziej wkurzającą rzeczą na świecie, możesz mnie potraktować jako hmm… dodatkowy trening zachowywania zimnej krwi.-

-Jak wytrzymam z tobą całe dwa tygodnie, to zostanę ostoją spokoju.- stwierdził Toris.

-I tego się trzymajmy, a teraz kończ z tymi karaluszkami, masz jeszcze kilka robótek do zrobienia.- powiedział Feliks.

* * *

-Podsumujmy dzisiejszy dzień.- zarządził Feliks, gdy pod wieczór wracali z Torisem do siedziby gildii.

-Pogryzły mnie wielkie karaluchy, dowiedziałem się jak je zabijać, żeby nie obryzgały mnie śmierdzącym niemiłosiernie płynem i żeby na przyszłość zaopatrzyć się w jakiś ogień żeby zniszczyć ich gniazdo.- zaczął brunet zmęczonym głosem, rozwalanie kokonów bez użycia ognia było uciążliwe. Był wykończony… a to wcale jeszcze nie był koniec dnia -Przy pracy na kartoflisku zaatakowały mnie inne robale… wielkie skolopendry, których ukąszenia są jeszcze bardziej bolesne i w dodatku jadowite.-

-Teraz przynajmniej wiesz, że jeśli jakieś pozornie proste zlecenie jest warte więcej niż inne, to gdzieś jest jakiś haczyk... no i że powinieneś dokładniej czytać ogłoszenia, było tam napisane na co trzeba uważać. W sumie masz szczęście i możesz mi podziękować za to, że nie dopuściłem do tego żeby cie pogryzły.- powiedział Feliks  
-Powiem ci też, że warto umieć pozyskiwać niektóre części ciała pokonanych potworów… proszę bardzo, tutaj są gruczoły jadowe tych skolopendr, możesz je oddać Hedvice.- powiedział wręczając brunetowi worek ze zdobytymi trofeami -Mało to to warte i raczej nie dostaniesz od niej pieniędzy, ale powinno wystarczyć na kilka drobnych przysług z jej strony… to coś jak otworzenie alchemicznego konta bankowego.-

-Przez to, że koniec końców musiałeś mi pomagać, dostałem połowę pieniędzy i punktów.- westchnął Toris odbierając od blondyna worek.

-Za to ja jestem odrobinę bogatszy.- stwierdził Feliks z radością -Może na tym wyżyję, do czasu aż będę mógł zająć się własnymi sprawami, zamiast zajmować się tobą.-

-Weź mi coś powiedz… jeśli ten wielki wór kasy który wczoraj przytargałeś do głównej sali to była tylko dola, którą byłeś winny gildii… to coś ty zrobił z resztą tej kasy, że mówisz mi tu teraz o wyżyciu do końca mojego szkolenia?- zapytał Toris.

-Moja kasa, moja sprawa i radzę ci nie wściubiać w to nosa, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa.- powiedział Feliks zaskakująco wrogim tonem -Nie lubię, kiedy ktoś za bardzo interesuje się moimi prywatnymi sprawami… .-

-Co nie przeszkadza ci interesować się prywatnymi sprawami innych.- odgryzł się Toris -''Ciekawe na co wydaje tyle pieniędzy?''- obstawiał, że na jakieś ekstrawaganckie przyjemności, być może nie do końca legalne, skoro blondyn aż tak się uniósł.

-To jest jakby mój zawód, jestem łotrzykiem pamiętasz? Zbieranie informacji jest ważną częścią mojej pracy.- powiedział Feliks -Ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie mogę po prostu wpaść gdzieś na pałę z mieczem w łapie i zarżnąć kogo lub co trzeba.-

-Jak nie? Podobno możesz mieć każdą moc, więc w czym problem?- zapytał Toris unosząc brwi.

-Nieważne… .- westchnął Feliks przewalając oczyma -Ruszaj się trochę żwawiej, mamy jeszcze jeden trening przed kolacją.-

-Tak tak już lecę, pędzę.- mruknął Toris -Ale jak każesz mi znowu biegać pięć kółek, to nawet BZZZT mnie nie przekona do zrobienia chociażby jednego.-

-Zdaję się, że mówiłem ci, że wieczorem mamy trening z bronią.- powiedział blondyn, od razu prowadząc bruneta na plac na tyłach gildii -Najpierw trochę sobie pomachasz mieczem, a potem… potem to będzie śmiesznie.-

Toris przełknął cicho ślinę, zazwyczaj kiedy Feliks mówił że coś będzie ''śmieszne'', to dla niego oznaczało to nową torturę… albo prysznic z wnętrzności karaluchów.

-A mogę się najpierw iść wykąpać?- zapytał patrząc na swoje ubranie, całe upaprane przez karaluchy i skolopendry.

-Po co skoro po treningu znów będziesz śmierdział? Miejmy to za sobą, a przed kolacją hurtem pozbędziemy się brudu i smrodu. Dobrze, że mamy takie duże łaźnie, nie ty jeden potrzebujesz kąpieli.- odparł Feliks, przysiadł sobie na ogrodzeniu placyku i gestem wskazał brunetowi, żeby stanął na środku.

-No dobra, to co mam robić?- zapytał Toris wyciągając miecz i stając kilka metrów od blondyna.

-Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nigdy wcześniej nie miałeś normalnego treningu posługiwania się bronią?- Feliks uniósł brwi zdumiony.

-No… nie… przez większość życia robiłem… inne rzeczy niż walka, właściwie dość niedawno odkryłem, że jestem jednym z ''obdarzonych''.- powiedział Toris skrobiąc się z zakłopotaniem po karku.

Feliks westchnął ciężko, czyli musiał zaczynać od podstaw, przy okazji dowiedział się, że perk bruneta był na tyle potężny, że ten potrafił całkiem dobrze walczyć mieczem, pomimo zupełnego braku wyszkolenia.

Pasywne umiejętności wzmacniające były godne pozazdroszczenia, przynajmniej nie powodowały nieprzyjemnych skutków ubocznych.

Blondyn zeskoczył z ogrodzenia i wyciągnął jeden ze swoich sztyletów, na co Toris zrobił przerażoną minę.

-Rany boskie nie rób takiej wystraszonej miny, chcę ci tylko pokazać co będziesz robił.- powiedział Feliks -Co prawda sztylet kiepsko nadaje się do pokazywania ciosów mieczem, no ale… patrz i powtarzaj za mną.- powoli pokazywał brunetowi podstawowe ruchy -Po pierwsze uderzasz nie tylko bronią, a całym ciałem, jeśli będziesz używał tylko rąk to daleko nie zajedziesz… pilnuj równowagi, pracuj nogami, panuj nad oddechem… .-

-Może to zabrzmi głupio… ale dlaczego mam się tego uczyć?- zapytał Toris uważnie powtarzając każdy ruch blondyna -Znaczy… dlaczego uczysz mnie walki mieczem, skoro moja umiejętność sprawia, że już to umiem?-

-Małe sprostowanie, ty nie umiesz walczyć.- powiedział Feliks -Twoja umiejętność działa pasywnie, wzmacnia to co ty sam potrafisz… pomińmy chwilowo fakt, że nic nie potrafisz i skupmy się na kilku faktach. Jako, że twoja moc cię wzmacnia, to im więcej będziesz potrafił ty sam, tym to wzmocnienie będzie potężniejsze. Skoro twoja ''umiejętność'' walki płynie tylko i wyłącznie z twojego perka, to jeśli znajdzie się ktoś, kto będzie w stanie ją zneutralizować, to będziesz w ciemnej dupie, więc lepiej dla ciebie jeśli będziesz potrafił sobie radzić bez wsparcia twojej mocy. No i musisz popracować nad koncentracją i zachowaniem spokoju, każdemu idzie gorzej, jeśli w chwilach napięcia nie potrafią zachować zimnej krwi, a ciebie wyjątkowo łatwo wytrącić z równowagi, co z kolei zakłóca działanie twojego perka.-

-Skąd wiesz aż tyle o mojej mocy? To przez to, że już raz ją sobie ''pożyczyłeś''?- zapytał Toris, pamiętał, że blondyn już coś wspominał na ten temat.

-Między innymi, fakt, kiedy przejmuję czyjąś umiejętność, mniej więcej dowiaduje się jak ona działa i jak z niej korzystać, ale to nie tak, że nagle spływa na mnie oświecenie i od razu wiem co i jak.- odparł Feliks -To jak twoja moc dokładnie działa, wiem głównie dlatego, że w Szponie mamy dwóch innych mistrzów broni, już ci o nich wspominałem. Parę razy korzystałem z ich perków na swoich zleceniach, a im więcej daną mocą się posługuję tym więcej się o niej uczę.-

-Rany… ta twoja zdolność wygląda na naprawdę potężną.- mruknął Toris z nutą zazdrości.

-Może, ale nie jest tak kolorowo jakby się mogło wydawać.- westchnął Feliks przystając na chwilę w miejscu -Po pierwsze, mój perk nie działa na magów, bo ich moc to coś czego sami się nauczyli, a nie umiejętność specjalna, mogę ciskać ognistymi kulami, jeśli ktoś to potrafi, ale jeśli mam do czynienia z magiem ognia, to mogę co najwyżej pozastanawiać się czy lepiej smakuję spalony czy zwęglony. To samo tyczy się tych, którzy są doskonale wyszkoleni w walce, jeśli nie mam czego przejąć, to muszę liczyć na to co sam umiem, a jak ktoś umie więcej niż ja to jest źle… . No i potwory, tutaj też nie ma czego przejmować.-

-Och… czyli raczej nie bierzesz się za zlecenia, które uwzględniają takich przeciwników?- spytał Toris, faktycznie, kiedy o tym pomyślał, to przy takich ograniczeniach, perk Feliksa nie wydawał się już aż tak dobry… ale nadal był trochę zazdrosny.

-No proszę cię, jestem profesjonalistą, oczywiście że takie zlecenia też biorę.- powiedział Feliks patrząc na bruneta z politowaniem -Po prostu przygotowuję się do tego odpowiednio wcześnie, pożyczam sobie kilka przydatnych umiejętności i idę wykonać robotę, właśnie dlatego informacje są dla mnie tak ważne, jeśli wiem z czym mam się mierzyć, to wiem jakich narzędzi potrzebuję.-

-Kilka? To potrafisz przejąć więcej niż jedną umiejętność?- Toris był coraz bardziej pewny, że z Feliksem nie należało zadzierać… może bycie dla niego nieco milszym, wcale nie było złym pomysłem.

-No tak… kiedyś tak nie było, ale jak to mówią trening czyni mistrza. Kiedyś potrafiłem przejąć tylko jednego perka, na bardzo krótki czas, teraz potrafię posługiwać się kilkoma umiejętnościami jednocześnie, a pewną ich ilość mogę ''zapamiętać'' nawet na kilka miesięcy.- stwierdził blondyn z niejaką dumą -Ale tutaj pojawia się kolejny mankament psujący zabawę, korzystanie z mojego perka cholernie mnie męczy, jak przesadzę to kończę w takim stanie w jakim ty byłeś przed śniadaniem.-

-Aha… czyli musisz być… precyzyjny w ocenie tego na ile możesz sobie pozwolić.- uznał brunet, po chwili nasunęło mu się na myśl inne pytanie -Tak mnie zastanawia… czy czujesz coś niezwykłego kiedy przejmujesz czyjąś umiejętność?-

-Gdybym miał do czegoś to porównać… to powiedziałbym, że czuję się wtedy jakbym się naćpał.- stwierdził Feliks po chwili namysłu -To takie… przyjemne… i mam wrażenie, jakby stał się niezwyciężony… w sumie mój perk można uznać za rodzaj narkotyku, daje ci niezłego kopa, a jak mija czas jego działania, to zaliczasz ostry zjazd fizyczno-psychiczny, można się od tego uzależnić… .- mruknął z westchnieniem -''I można zaliczyć złoty strzał… .''- dodał w myślach.

-Jakbyś się naćpał? Ćpałeś kiedyś, że wiesz jakie to uczucie?- zapytał Toris krzywiąc się mimowolnie.

-Robiłem różne rzeczy, których taki grzeczny chłopiec jak ty się brzydzi.- powiedział Feliks -A teraz wracamy do podstawowych ćwiczeń, lepiej korzystaj z tej okazji do odpoczynku, na drugą godzinę zaplanowałem coś ekstra.-

-Czyli co?- Toris nie potrafił opanować lekkiego uczucia strachu.

-Mały pojedynek, skopanie ci tyłka, będzie idealnym zwieńczeniem tego dnia!- oznajmił Feliks z taką radością, jakby właśnie z nieba zaczęły spadać złote monety.

-''O bogowie… dlaczego… .''- pomyślał Toris uśmiechając się nerwowo.

* * *

-Wracaj tutaj! Totalnie muszę skopać ci tyłek!-

-Nie ma mowy! Zabijesz mnie!-

-Totalnie ci się należy!-

-Przepraszam! To było niechcący!-

-Mówiłem ci, żebyś starał się nie używać swojego perka! Masz się nauczyć walczyć bez niego!-

-Ale ja nie umiem! To działa samo z siebie!-

-To się kurwa naucz!-

-Ach jak oni się ładnie bawią~!- westchnęła Elizabeta opierając się na parapecie okna, na korytarzu na piętrze.

-Czy ja wiem czy to zabawa… .- mruknęła Hedvika, patrząc jak wyraźnie poirytowany Feliks, ściga przerażonego do granic Torisa wokół placu ćwiczebnego, w dodatku wymachując przy tym jego własnym mieczem.

-E tam to tylko wygląda poważnie, na pewno nikomu nie stanie się krzywda~!- zanuciła Lizzie z radosną miną.

-''Już się stała… .''- stwierdziła Hedvika patrząc na krew buchającą z nosa jej przybranego brata, sądząc po tym i po wrzaskach dobiegających z placu, Toris musiał przez przypadek przesadzić przy ćwiczeniach. Przypadek nie przypadek, Feliksa znała na tyle, że doskonale wiedziała, że nie odpuści brunetowi, póki się mu za to nie odpłaci z nawiązką.

-To początek pięknej przyjaźni.- stwierdziła Elizabeta promieniejąc radością, Hedvika tylko popatrzyła na nią jak na wariatkę, przyjaciele raczej nie ścigali się wzajemnie, z żądzą mordu w oczach i mieczem w dłoniach.

-''Oj chłopie… jak ty przeżyjesz te dwa tygodnie, to będę pełna podziwu''.- pomyślała Hedvika patrząc na uciekającego Torisa ze współczuciem.

* * *

 **To ten... nie wiem kiedy wrzucę coś następnego, nie wiem z którego opka (zapewne z tego które będę miała największe parcie... nie jestem pewna czy nie trzasnę kilka rozdziałów ''Fantastycznych'' pod rząd).**

 **Mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie zbytnio... źli? Rozczarowani? Tym, że teraz rzadko się coś ode mnie pojawia.**

 **Trzymajcie się ciepło, w końcu mamy pełno śniegu i nawet mroźno ostatnio było, czyli zima jak się patrzy. Cieszę się, nawet jeśli mróz trochę kąsa po zadku jak trzeba gdzieś wyjść.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Na początek eee... przepraszam, że krzyczałam. Byłam ''odrobinkę'' zestresowana całym tym cyrkiem z pracą itd. ale to mnie dalej nie upoważnia do krzyczenia... .**

 **Z innych rzeczy, to mam wrażenie, jakbym zaczęła traktować tą stronę jako swego rodzaju bloga... czy wie ktoś czy zabawa zakładką Community ma jakiś sens? W końcu w teorii mam własną sekte. :v**

 **No i Yay! XD Jedna z moich ulubionych komentujących zmartwychwstała! (Długie komentarze... oooooo taaaak... ).**

* * *

-No dobrze, podsumujmy tydzień pierwszy.- oznajmił Feliks na spokojnie spożywając śniadanie. On i Toris siedzieli sami w głównej sali siedziby Szpona. Pozostali członkowie gildii albo jeszcze spali, albo byli na zleceniach, dzięki czemu brunet czuł się nieco swobodniej, jeszcze nie do końca przywykł do towarzystwa reszty.

-Zacząłem łapać podstawy walki mieczem bez używania mojej zdolności. Wykonałem chyba ze dwadzieścia zleceń rangi E i przy większości nie musiałeś mi pomagać. Coraz lepiej poznaje własne możliwości i wiem jakie zlecenia najlepiej mi pasują… no i zyskałem pewność, że starasz się mnie zabić.- wymienił Toris sącząc herbatę.  
W dalszym ciągu nie przyzwyczaił się do tego, jak przeraźliwie słodką herbatę robił Feliks, ale przynajmniej dzięki niej czuł się znacznie lepiej po treningu, może tona cukru faktycznie działała cuda… .

-To ostatnie możesz wykreślić.- stwierdził blondyn po chwili namysłu -Gdybym starał się ciebie zabić, leżałbyś trupem już pierwszego dnia.-

-To może zamienić ''zabić'', na ''zgwałcić''?- zaproponował brunet siląc się na spokój.

-Nieeee gdyby aż tak zależało mi na twojej cnocie, to też byłoby po ptakach już pierwszego dnia.- powiedział Feliks machnąwszy ręką -Zresztą takie niewinne dokuczanie, nie może podpadać pod próbę gwałtu.-

-Za to podpada pod molestowanie i jest karalne.- oświadczył Toris przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Po pierwszym dniu szkolenia pod okiem Feliksa, Toris uznał, że nic gorszego od porażeniem kamieniem błyskawic go nie spotka. Już trzeciego dnia przekonał się jak bardzo się mylił. Feliks bowiem umyślił sobie, że wykorzysta jego brak doświadczenia w… bliższych kontaktach międzyludzkich, żeby się z nim podrażnić. Nie miał pojęcia co blondyn chciał przez to osiągnąć, ale o ile dla niego była to tylko niewinna zabawa, o tyle dla niego… cóż… . Może to przez ten brak doświadczenia był bardziej wyczulony na wszelkie uwagi, mrugnięcia, dotknięcia i inne tego typu rzeczy. Koniec końców Feliks miał świetną zabawę, a on musiał mieć się na baczności i oczy dookoła głowy, żeby nie dać się podejść.

-No to mnie zgłoś stróżom prawa co za problem?- zapytał Feliks wzruszając ramionami -Chyba, że w sekrecie ci się to podoba.-

-Nie, nie podoba i podejrzewam, że nie zacznie.- warknął Toris.

-Podejrzewasz, czyli pewny nie jesteś.- stwierdził blondyn tryumfalnie, poruszając przy tym znacząco brwiami -Punkty dla mnie~!-

-Po moim trupie!- syknął brunet.

-Łeee… nie… w nekrofilię to ja się nie bawię.- powiedział Feliks.

-W ogóle przestań się bawić! Już wolę dostać błyskawicą z tego twojego kamulca, niż ciągle pilnować swojego tyłka!- powiedział Toris ze złością.

-Aaaa… czyli jesteś masochistą? Postaram się zapamiętać.- oświadczył Feliks kiwając głową ze zrozumieniem.

-Nie jestem! Skończ już ten temat!- jęknął Toris czując jak palą go policzki.

-Kiedy to takie ciekawe! Wiesz nie spotykam wielu prawiczków w tym wieku.- stwierdził Feliks opierając głowę na złączonych dłoniach -Zdesperowany nie jestem, ale nie mogę stwierdzić, że zupełnie mnie nie interesujesz. Mam taką cichą nadzieję, że moje starania przyniosą efekt i sam prędzej czy później do mnie przyjdziesz~.-

-Od-wal-się-o-de-mnie-zbo-czeń-cu.- powiedział brunet akcentując każdą sylabę.

-Nie dość, że jesteś prawiczkiem, to jeszcze nie znasz się na żartach.- westchnął ciężko blondyn -Przydałaby ci się odrobina poczucia humoru, pozbyć się cnoty w sumie też by ci się przydało.-

-Czy ja mówię niewyraźnie? Kazałem ci przestać.- powiedział Toris zgrzytając zębami z irytacji.

-Kazać to sobie możesz, to czy cię posłucham to inna sprawa.- oświadczył Feliks mierząc bruneta uważnym spojrzeniem -A teraz mówiłem poważnie, będzie lepiej dla ciebie jeśli szybko nadrobisz seksualne zaległości, z kim to już obojętne.-

-Niby w jaki sposób ma mi to pomóc?- zapytał Toris unosząc brwi, zastanawiając się dlaczego właściwie kontynuował ten krępujący temat.

-Pomoże ci to nabrać nieco… odporności na zagrywki niektórych zleceniodawców, czy też głównie zleceniodawczyń. Za zlecenie na które zmarnowałeś masę sił, środków, czasu i prawie życie, wolisz dostać obiecane wynagrodzenie, czy dać się owinąć wokół palca jakieś ''utrudzonej damy w potrzebie'', która będzie wolała skorzystać ze swoich wdzięków, niż wypłacić kasę?- odparł Feliks -Przynajmniej takie są założenia, co innego jeśli drzemie w tobie jakaś niewyżyta bestia, która żadnej okazji na seks nie przepuści.-

-Dziękuję za tą arcymądrą poradę, ale wolałbym iść do łóżka z kimś dla mnie wyjątkowym.- stwierdził Toris krzyżując ręce na piersi.

-Och no tak, zapomniałem, że jesteś idiotą i wierzysz w takie brednie jak miłość.- westchnął blondyn.

-Może dla ciebie to są brednie, ja uważam, że to ważne.- powiedział brunet -I nie jestem idiotą.-

-Ach ci romantycy… mają tyle pięknych przekonań i zazwyczaj giną tak młodo w imię owych przekonań.- mruknął Feliks -Mam tylko nadzieję, że jesteś jakby świadomy tego, że w tym fachu możesz kopnąć w kalendarz, zanim tą ''wyjątkową'' osobę spotkasz. Zresztą związki to tylko dodatkowe źródło kłopotów i rozczarowań.-

-Zabrzmiałeś tak, jakbyś już miał na koncie nieudany związek.- uznał Toris.

-Ja się nie bawię w związki, jak idę z kimś do łóżka to dla przyjemności, odprężenia i relaksu, a nie żeby szukać sobie drugiej połówki.- Feliks wzruszył ramionami.

-Ach te zdemoralizowane dupki, którym zależy tylko i wyłącznie na przyjemności.- westchnął Toris -Całe życie w samotności, to brzmi tak smutno.-

-Pewnie gdybym miał takie samo podejście do życia jak ty, też bym tak uważał, bogom dzięki jest inaczej.- odparł Feliks.

-Poczta.- oznajmił cichy głos z… powietrza, Toris podskoczył w miejscu widząc unoszącą się w powietrzu torbę z listami.

-Och dzięki Matt, najwyższa pora żeby ktoś przerwał tą rozmowę, zaczęła się robić zbyt filozoficzna… jak to się stało, że z pieprzenia o pieprzeniu, doszliśmy do omawiania swoich poglądów na życie to ja nie mam pojęcia.- stwierdził Feliks -Tak na marginesie mógłbyś się chociaż raz pokazać nowemu koledze.- dorzucił odbierając korespondencję przeznaczoną dla niego.

-Och… no tak, przepraszam.- powiedział głos, a parę sekund później w miejscu z którego dobiegał, pojawił się mężczyzna o krótkich, falowanych, blond włosach, z poskręcanym kosmykiem sterczącym z czubka głowy, fioletowych oczach i noszący okulary.

-To ten, tak wygląda Matthew o którym wspominałem ci pierwszego dnia twojego pobytu w gildii.- oznajmił Feliks -Uwielbia syrop klonowy, jest nieśmiały i lubi mieć spokój, więc przez większość czasu woli siedzieć niewidzialny, co w sumie nie jest potrzebne, bo i tak raczej nie rzuca się w oczy. No i niech nie zmyli cie wygląd, może wygląda jakby muchy nie skrzywdził, ale para się między innymi skrytobójstwami którymi tak gardzisz.-

-Eee… miło poznać… .- mruknął Toris, nie był do końca pewny, czy Feliks mówi poważnie, Matthew wyglądał naprawdę niegroźnie. Tylko, że sam przykład Feliksa jasno dowodził, że pozory mogą mylić, więc uznał, że jednak zachowa ostrożność.

-Mnie też jest miło.- odparł Matthew, podając brunetowi jeden list -Wyglądasz na naprawdę miłą osobę, mam nadzieję, że nie zginiesz zbyt szybko.-

-Yyy… dzięki?- powiedział Toris niepewnym głosem.

-Spokojnie Matt na mojej warcie nie pozwolę mu zginąć.- stwierdził Feliks przeglądając pobieżnie swoje listy -Co innego jak już znajdzie sobie inną gildię, przecież wiesz, że jest z nami tylko tymczasowo.-

-Kto wie, może zanim uzbiera dość punktów, zdecyduje, że woli z nami zostać?- powiedział Matt poprawiając okulary -Idę poroznosić po pokojach resztę poczty, możecie w spokoju wrócić do rozmowy.- oznajmił na powrót stając się niewidzialny.

-Tiaaaa, zostać… .- mruknął blondyn, zaczynając składać część swojej korespondencji w samolociki -Zbyt ambitny, żeby został w gildii która nie jest sławna… no chyba, że z miłości do mnie, ale na to się nie zanosi.-

-Wiesz, ja tu ciągle jestem.- powiedział brunet, otrząsając się z wrażenia jakie pozostawiło na nim spotkanie z Mattem -I nie jestem aż tak ambitny i żądny sławy jak myślisz, a co do ciebie, to o miłości z mojej strony to sobie możesz pomarzyć.-

-Uh-huh… .- mruknął Feliks skupiony na tworzeniu swojej floty powietrznej -Fakt troszkę cię utemperowałem przez ten tydzień, mam jeszcze jeden na nauczenie cię pokory, więc przy odrobinie szczęścia nie dasz się zabić jak tylko stąd odejdziesz.-

-Nawet tego nie przeczytasz?- zapytał Toris wskazując na samolociki.

-Nie muszę, na pierwszy rzut oka widzę, że to nic ciekawego, masz, sam się przekonaj.- oznajmił Feliks rzucając mu jeden z jeszcze nietkniętych listów -Tylko postaraj się ich nie wąchać, Hedvika ma dzisiaj wolne i siedzi w swoim laboratorium, a mnie się nie chce z tobą użerać, jak się czymś przyćpasz.-

-Czym niby miałbym się przyćpać?- mruknął zdumiony brunet otwierając list, po kilku pierwszych linijkach spiekł raka i odłożył przesyłkę na stół.

-Eliksirem miłosnym na przykład.- odparł blondyn rozbawiony jego reakcją -Ostatnie czego mi trzeba to usidlony eliksirem frajer. Co prawda ułatwiłoby mi to pozbawienie cię cnoty, ale mam pewne standardy.- stwierdził, z następnego listu tworząc łódeczkę dla odmiany -O ile nie chodzi mi o zdobycie informacji, nie sypiam z pijanymi, odurzonymi i nieświadomymi tego co robią osobami.-

-To wszystko to… TAKIE listy?- zapytał Toris patrząc na mini flotę z lekkim przerażeniem.

-Niet, tylko niektóre.- powiedział Feliks -Kurczę a jasno mówiłem, że to jednorazowa sprawa… .- mruknął zerkając na list który pokazał brunetowi -Albo jestem zabójczo przystojny, albo taki dobry w łóżku, albo to akt desperacji, ewentualnie chęć przeżycia jakiegoś niezwykłego romansu czy coś tam… .- westchnął ciężko z niedowierzaniem i przerobił list na kolejną łódeczkę.

-A inne których nie czytasz?- spytał Toris.

-Ważne lub ciekawe rzeczy które przeczytam jak skończę ze śmieciami.- odparł Feliks pokazując na kilka listów i gazetę które odłożył na bok -Zaproszenia od innych gildii, reklamy od różnych sklepów i tym podobne śmieci.- powiedział wskazując na resztę korespondencji, która czekała na dołączenie do floty -Lepiej zajrzyj co ty tam takiego dostałeś, zamiast interesować się cudzymi listami.-

-Ciekawe co to.- mruknął brunet otwierając swój list -Nie wiem kto miałby do mnie napisać.-

-Mam pewne podejrzenia co do zawartości tej przesyłki, ale nie będę ci psuł niespodzianki.- stwierdził blondyn, biorąc się za czytanie gazety.

-Jeśli określasz to jako niespodziankę, to chyba zacznę się bać, a jeśli to od ciebie i robisz sobie ze mnie jaja, to ci jebnę.- oznajmił Toris.

-Ehe… kto ci łapki rozbuja?- mruknął Feliks znudzonym tonem, przeglądając leniwie gazetę i popijając sok.

-Sam sobie rozbujam, walka idzie mi coraz lepiej.- burknął Toris, oczy rozszerzyły mu się ze zdumienia, kiedy zapoznał się z treścią listu -Hej! Dostałem powiadomienie o awansie!-

-Moje gratulacje, teraz masz rangę D jak debil, więc mogę cię tytułować ''pan frajer'', no i zlecenia możesz brać nieco lepsze.- powiedział Feliks przerzucając kolejną stronę w gazecie.

-Ale… to był tylko tydzień.- powiedział zaskoczony Toris.

-Ale przez ten tydzień zrobiłeś całkiem sporo zleceń, no i jeszcze jest kwestia tego, że rangę E opuszcza się raczej szybko.- oznajmił Feliks nie odrywając się od czytania -Trudność z awansem do D polega na tym, że trzeba mieć refleks by dorwać najlepiej punktowane zlecenia, tobie się udało, więc awansowałeś szybko. Zapewne gdybyś się nie dowiedział kiedy najlepiej zerknąć na tablicę, to miałbyś bardziej pod górkę.-

-Pewnie tak… cóż… dzięki, że mi o tym powiedziałeś.- mruknął brunet, skrobiąc się po karku.

-Dzięki… hmm… takie króciutkie słowo a tak milutko brzmi.- stwierdził blondyn -To teraz możesz poszukać na tablicy czegoś lepszego niż mordowanie karaluchów… .- upił łyk soku, ale niemal od razu wypluł wszystko co miał w ustach, kiedy jego spojrzenie padło na pewien krótki artykulik na jednej ze stron gazety.

-Kuźwa nie strasz!- syknął Toris zaskoczony -Hej… co jest?- zapytał zdziwiony, kiedy Feliks zerwał się nagle z miejsca.

-Wybacz panie frajer, ale muszę gdzieś iść.- oświadczył Feliks, zwijając mokrą od soku gazetę i wtykając ją sobie za pasek, a listy wpychając do kieszeni spodni -Później możemy świętować twój awans czy coś.-

-Ale co się stało?- zapytał Toris zdezorientowany -Hej a co ze mną?!- krzyknął za Feliksem, kiedy ten ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

-Weź zapytaj Lizzie czy mnie nie zastąpi, albo zrób sobie wolne… zorganizuj sobie jakoś czas, jesteś już dużym chłopcem!- odkrzyknął zniecierpliwiony Feliks, sekundę później już go nie było.

-Co go napadło?- mruknął brunet -I co właściwie mam z tym zrobić?- spojrzał na flotę samolocików i łódeczek zaścielającą blat stołu.

Prawdę mówiąc po tym jak blondyn sobie poszedł, poczuł się nieco… zagubiony, nie bardzo wiedział co ma ze sobą teraz zrobić. Normalnie pewnie Feliks kazałby mu poszukać sobie jakichś zleceń które mógłby wykonać, może przy okazji powiedziałby mu coś więcej o zleceniach rangi D. Spojrzał w kierunku tablicy, teoretycznie mógł kontynuować dzienną rutynę, ale nie był pewien czy to dobry pomysł, jego opiekun może i był złośliwy jak diabli, ale jednak jego rady i uwagi były przydatne. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że kilka razy ocalił mu skórę, przed mało przyjemnymi skutkami braku ostrożności przy wykonywaniu zleceń. Z trudniejszymi zadaniami chyba było lepiej poczekać na powrót Feliksa.

-Taa… duży ze mnie chłopiec.- mruknął brunet, zirytowany własnym niezdecydowaniem -Dostałem wolną rękę i nie mam pojęcia czym się zająć.- westchnął rozglądając się wokół, poszukując wzrokiem Elizabety.

Problem w tym, że w sali głównej jej nie było, a nie miał pojęcia w którym pokoju mieszka, żeby jej tam poszukać.

-Hej… eee… Gilbert?- zagadnął schodzącego po schodach albinosa.

-Czego cieniasie? Sprężaj się, moja wspaniałość nie ma czasu na marnowanie go na byle pierdoły.- powiedział Gilbert lekceważącym tonem.

-Nie wiesz gdzie jest Elizabeta?- zapytał Toris, starając się zachować spokojny ton głosu.

-A co cię to obchodzi? Jak chcesz ją zaprosić na randkę to nie ta liga.- odparł Gilbert opryskliwie.

-Nie, nie chcę jej zaprosić na randkę, chciałem ją tylko poprosić o pomoc.- powiedział Toris.

-Rany, naprawdę jesteś cieniasem, skoro cały czas ktoś ci musi pomagać, jak nie ten blond kurdupel to Lizzie… przez całe życie będziesz polegał na innych?- Gilbert przewalił oczyma ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

-Nie widzę niczego złego w poleganiu na innych, jeśli tylko mają ochotę pomagać.- stwierdził Toris przez zaciśnięte zęby -Zresztą… zapomnij, że cię o cokolwiek pytałem.-

-Z przyjemnością, nie mam ochoty zadawać się z byle kim.- odparł albinos wzruszając ramionami.

-A myślałem, że to Feliks jest dupkiem, widać muszę zrewidować swoje poglądy w tej sprawie.- powiedział brunet wstając od stołu, wyglądało na to, że jednak padło na dzień wolny. Krzyknął zaskoczony, kiedy nagły podmuch wiatru miotnął nim o jedną ze ścian.

-Zważaj sobie na słowa wypierdku.- powiedział Gilbert -Na twoim miejscu nie robiłbym sobie we mnie wroga, mogę ci skopać dupę tak, że się nie pozbierasz i to zanim zdążysz się obejrzeć!-

-Aha, no to dawaj, ciekawe czy tak samo cwany byłbyś, gdyby był tutaj ktoś jeszcze.- syknął Toris rozcierając obolałe ramię.

-Twój pech, że akurat nikogo nie ma, nawet staruszek wybył na jakieś posiedzenie mistrzów gildii czy inne nudne spotkanie.- odparł Gilbert szczerząc zęby -W sumie pokazanie ci gdzie twoje miejsce nie byłoby takim złym pomysłem, może to cię nauczy szacunku do silniejszych od siebie.-

-Silniejszy… jasne, już się ciebie boję.- warknął Toris, najchętniej przypieprzyłby Gilbertowi, ale na razie chyba nie miał większych szans -Idę poszukać sobie ciekawszego zajęcia, niż przebywanie w twojej obecności.-

-Nie dość, że cienias, to jeszcze tchórz. To nawet lepiej, nie wygadasz się nikomu z naszej małej sprzeczki, a jeśli jednak to zrobisz, to gorzko tego pożałujesz.- zakpił Gilbert, brunet tylko wzruszył ramionami i opuścił budynek gildii.

-Gdyby nie ta jego władza nad powietrzem, to inaczej byśmy pogadali.- mruknął pod nosem Toris, zgrzytając zębami z irytacji, zdecydowanie znalazł osobę, która była bardziej wkurzająca niż Feliks.

-To co zrobić z wolnym dniem?- zaczął się zastanawiać, kiedy wyszedł na ulicę -Chyba po prostu pójdę na spacer.-

* * *

-Pro… .- zaczęła Hedvika, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi jej laboratorium -… szę… .- dokończyła z westchnieniem, kiedy do środka wpadł Feliks -Nie powinieneś być teraz z Torisem?- zapytała unosząc brew.

-Dałem mu wolne z okazji awansu.- burknął Feliks zamykając za sobą drzwi.

-Aha, a po co tu przyszedłeś? Jak pożyczyć kasę, to nic z tego bo sama nie mam dzięki Lili.- powiedziała brunetka.

-Nie przyszedłem po kasę, widziałaś dzisiejszą gazetę?- zapytał blondyn podchodząc do stołu alchemicznego przy którym stała jego przybrana siostra.

-Nie, z reguły kiedy mam dzień wolny wolę go spędzić we własnym towarzystwie i nie przejmować się nowymi skandalami z pierwszych stron… zwłaszcza jeśli to twoja sprawka.- odparła Hedvika.

-Nie chodzi mi o plotki i ploteczki, tylko o to.- powiedział Feliks przewalając oczyma, wyciągnął zza paska gazetę i rozłożył ją na blacie stolika.

-Hej uważaj trochę! Nie chcę żeby mi to wyleciało w powietrze… czy ty naplułeś na tą gazetę?- zapytała Hedvika patrząc na wciąż wilgotną gazetę.

-Zamknij się na chwilę proszę cię i czytaj.- powiedział Feliks wskazując na jeden z artykułów.

-No już już… rany co cię dzisiaj… .- brunetka zamilkła kiedy przeczytała tytuł artykułu -O kurwa… .- wyszeptała czytając szybko krótką notkę.

-No właśnie.- mruknął blondyn -O kurwa.-

-Ale… to jest… jesteś pewny, że to o chodzi?- zapytała Hedvika niepewnym głosem -Może to zupełnie inna sprawa.-

-Nie, nie jestem pewny czy to to samo.- powiedział Feliks zwijając gazetę w kulkę i wrzucając ją do kosza na śmieci -Ale mam zamiar się tego dowiedzieć.-

-Feliks… może po prostu zostaw tą sprawę, tamto to już przeszłość.- powiedziała cicho Hedvika zaciskając dłoń na prawym przedramieniu -Może to tylko zbieg okoliczności i nie ma nic wspólnego z tamtą sprawą.-

-Może, ale i tak zamierzam to sprawdzić, choćby ze względu na to, że to ten sam dystrykt, ta sama lokalizacja i ta sama miejscówka co kiedyś.- stwierdził Feliks.

-I co zamierzasz zrobić, jeśli się okaże, że twoje podejrzenia są słuszne?- zapytała Hedvika.

-Zajebać jedną, odpowiedzialną za to osobę, której poprzednim razem udało się zwiać.- odparł blondyn przez zaciśnięte zęby -Cała reszta mnie nie obchodzi.-

-Feliks, dobrze wiesz, że cokolwiek dzieje się w dystrykcie siódmym, zawsze stoi za tym więcej niż jedna osoba.- powiedziała brunetka -Wpakujesz się w kłopoty... znowu… .-

-Trudno, moje życie to i tak jeden wielki kłopot, i to od dnia w którym się zaczęło.- powiedział Feliks wzruszając ramionami z obojętną miną -Chcę zajebać jednego gościa, w ramach spraw osobistych i tyle.-

-I dla osobistej satysfakcji będziesz się narażał na to, że będziesz musiał uciekać i ukrywać się przez resztę swojego życia, bo wkurzysz kogoś wpływowego?- zapytała Hedvika -Wszystko się zmieniło bracie, teraz masz wokół siebie ludzi, którym w jakiś sposób na tobie zależy, mógłbyś być trochę mniej samolubny w tym co robisz.-

-Taa… zależy, przynajmniej póki przywożę ze zleceń fajne prezenty i dużo pieniążków.- stwierdził Feliks kwaśnym tonem.

-Nie o to chodzi, nie wszystkim zależy tylko i wyłącznie na kasie.- westchnęła brunetka z frustracją.

-Ale znakomitej większości owszem i ta świadomość mi wystarcza, właściwie jak będę musiał zniknąć, to chyba wszystkim powinno ulżyć.- uznał blondyn zbierając się do wyjścia.

-Jesteś idiotą jeśli tak myślisz.- oświadczyła Hedvika.

-Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że nim nie jestem.- odparł Feliks nim opuścił laboratorium.

* * *

-Rany boskie co za ceny.- mruknął Toris przechadzając się po dzielnicy handlowej. Feliks nie kłamał kiedy mówił, że dystrykt pierwszy jest drogim miejscem. Jak się nad tym dłużej zastanawiał, to poza tą szopką którą blondyn odwalił kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy, to chyba jeszcze ani razu go nie okłamał.

Tak szczerze powiedziawszy to wtedy też go w sumie nie okłamał… .

-Nie jest dobrze, chyba zaczynam uważać go za mniejszego dupka niż jest w rzeczywistości.- stwierdził brunet, przystając na chwilę i rozglądając się wokół.

Na stoiskach targowych było tyle różnych ciekawych rzeczy, wiele z nich widział na oczy po raz pierwszy, ale ich ceny powalały na kolana. Cóż mógł chociaż popatrzeć, podczas pierwszej wizyty na targu nie miał na to zbyt wiele czasu, bo Feliks nie zamierzał na niego czekać.

Broń, zbroje, przekąski, książki, naczynia, meble, magiczne artefakty… było tego pełno, aż ciężko było się zdecydować na co patrzeć.

-Czy mogę w czymś panu pomóc?- zapytał handlarz bronią, którego towar właśnie oglądał, podchodząc do niego z szerokim uśmiechem.

-Eee… nie dziękuje, tylko oglądam… nie mam aż tyle pieniędzy.- mruknął Toris.

-Och na pewno znajdzie się coś na kieszeń szanownego pana!- stwierdził kupiec nie dając za wygraną.

-Raczej wątpię, zresztą muszę już iść.- powiedział brunet cofając się parę kroków, spłoszony nachalnością sprzedawcy.

-Widzę, że broń już pan ma, więc może coś do konserwacji? Albo nową, zdobioną pochwę na miecz?- dopytywał nadal handlarz.

-Yyy… nie dziękuję… do widzenia!- powiedział szybko Toris, odchodząc, zanim mężczyzna zdążył się rozkręcić z przedstawieniem swojej oferty. Mimo tego, że z miłą chęcią pooglądałby jeszcze co nieco, uznał, że lepiej będzie jak opuści targ, ci wszyscy sprzedawcy byli jak szarańcza, zanim udało mu się wydostać z tłumu, zaczepiło go jeszcze paru innych.

Chyba najgorsi byli ci, którzy koniecznie chcieli go uraczyć próbką swoich towarów, żeby zachęcić go do kupna. Jeden z handlarzy perfumami o mało go nie oślepił, chcąc zademonstrować mu ''najnowszy zapach dla panów, który z pewnością sprawi, że kobiety będą się uganiać za tobą stadami!''.

Ta perspektywa mimo że kusząca, jakoś niespecjalnie mu się podobała... stado kobiet brzmiało przerażająco.

-Chyba muszę zacząć się stosować do rad Feliksa, odnośnie życia w wielkim mieście.- stwierdził Toris, kiedy mógł w końcu odetchnąć z ulgą. Kiedy mieszkał w dystrykcie dziesiątym, większość czasu spędzał na wsi, w dworku szlachcica dla którego pracował. Do większych miast, jeździł sporadycznie, a i tak żadne z nich nie było tak duże jak Inkorn.

-Gdzie ja właściwie teraz jestem?- mruknął rozglądając się dookoła, tak bardzo zależało mu na opuszczeniu targu, że nie zważał na to w którą stronę poszedł.

-'' _To jest dzielnica rozrywkowa, jeśli chcesz zjeść coś ekstrawaganckiego, napić się, zagrać w coś, albo poszukać innego sposobu na zmarnowanie czasu w przyjemny sposób, tutaj znajdziesz wszystko czego ci trzeba_.''- przypomniał sobie słowa Feliksa na temat tego miejsca, kiedy blondyn oprowadzał go po mieście.

- _''A ta uliczka?''-_ zapytał wtedy, wskazując na pozornie niczym nie wyróżniającą się dróżkę, odchodzącą od głównej ulicy.

- _''A to taka dzielnica w dzielnicy, a konkretnie dzielnica ''cudów'', ale tam nie idziemy, ani nie mamy tam czego szukać, ani nie jest to miejsce odpowiednie dla takich grzecznych chłopaczków jak ty.''-_

-Ta jasne… ciekawe co tam jest takiego cudownego… .- mruknął Toris, zamrugał zdziwiony, kiedy właśnie w owej uliczce, mignęła mu znajoma sylwetka jego nauczyciela od siedmiu boleści -I czego Feliks tam teraz szuka… .-

Początkowo nie miał zamiaru iść w tamtą stronę, ale chciał się dowiedzieć, co tak bardzo zajmowało Feliksa, że ogłosił dzień wolny.

-Jakie mam szansę na to, że uda mi się podejść profesjonalistę?- szepnął Toris, ostrożnie podążając za blondynem, dał nurka za jeden z koszy na śmieci, kiedy Feliks odwrócił głowę w jego stronę -Lepsze pytanie, jakie są szanse na to, że on mnie zabije, jak się zorientuje, że go śledzę?-

* * *

-Hmm?- mruknął Feliks rozglądając się uważnie wokół, miał wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje… w dodatku przez chwilę odniósł wrażenie, że widział kogoś z kim musiał się użerać jeszcze przez co najmniej tydzień… .

-Chyba mi się przewidziało.- uznał w końcu ruszając w dalszą drogę, chciał załatwić swoje sprawy jak najszybciej i mieć wizytę tutaj z głowy -Zresztą co on miałby tutaj robić, to nie jest miejsce dla niego.-

Stanął przed jednym z budynków i westchnął ciężko, niespecjalnie lubił tu przychodzić, kiedy w grę wchodziło zdobywanie potrzebnych informacji, a on nie miał pieniędzy żeby za nie zapłacić.

-Witamy w… ach mój ulubiony klient!- powiedziała kobieta, stojąca za kontuarem przy wejściu -Rozrywka czy interesy?- zapytała z uśmiechem.

-Interesy.- rzucił krótko Feliks opierając się o kontuar -Potrzebuję informacji z Paradise… .-

-Rodzinne strony?- zapytała z kobieta z cichym śmiechem -Wiesz, że to cie będzie drogo kosztować? Niewielu jest skłonnych do podjęcia się takiego ryzyka, ci którzy wiedzą na czym ten świat stoi, wolą trzymać się z daleka od dystryktu siódmego.-

-Problem w tym, że jestem spłukany… zastanawiałem się, czy nie mógłbym wziąć jakiegoś kredytu… .- Feliks skrzywił się, kiedy kobieta znowu się zaśmiała.

-Chłopcze dobrze wiesz, że Madame Sharya nie udziela kredytów! Płacisz albo idziesz gzić się gdzie indziej! Albo szukasz informacji w innym miejscu, jeśli chodzi o ten konkretny przypadek.- powiedziała kobieta nachylając się w kierunku swojego gościa.

-Naprawdę potrzebuję tych informacji, przepuściłem tu już tyle forsy, że równie dobrze mógłbym dostać kartę stałego klienta, nie możesz zrobić jednego wyjątku?- zapytał Feliks z prośbą wypisaną na twarzy.

-Nie robię wyjątków skarbie, nie jesteś jedyną osobą, która mogłaby dostać kartę stałego klienta, gdybym wprowadziła system lojalnościowy, więc nic z tego, wróć jak będziesz miał pieniądze.- powiedziała Madame Sharya -A może chcesz sobie u mnie dorobić? Wiesz, że mam problem z męską obsadą, a wpasowałbyś się w preferencję kilku moich klientek… bądź klientów.- zaproponowała nie przestając się uśmiechać.

-Nie dziękuje, nie mam na to ani czasu, ani zbytniej ochoty, wolę sam sobie dobierać partnerów do łóżka.- odparł Feliks czując narastającą irytację -No cóż, to ja się będę zbierać, chyba faktycznie poszukam potrzebnych mi informacji gdzie indziej.- zastanawiał się tylko gdzie niby znajdzie lepsze źródło informacji niż to tutaj.

-A jeśli zaproponuję ci pewien układ? Bądź co bądź nie chcę odprawiać jednego z moich stałych klientów z kwitkiem, wpłynęłoby to fatalnie na moją reputację.- stwierdziła Madame.

-To zależy jaki to układ.- stwierdził blondyn, starając się zachować obojętny ton głosu.

-Cóż… mam kilka klientek, którym zależy na tym, żeby nie kojarzono ich z moim przybytkiem, więc chyba sam rozumiesz, że to trochę kłopotliwe, kiedy chcą skorzystać z moich usług.- powiedziała kobieta, ujmując Feliksa pod brodę -Wyświadczysz mi kilka drobnych przysług, a w zamian dostaniesz informacje których chcesz, co ty na to?-

-Czyli koniec końców mam sobie u ciebie dorobić?- zapytał Feliks unosząc brwi.

-Nie do końca, gdybyś chciał u mnie zarobić dość złota, żeby opłacić informatora, musiałbyś chyba na dłuższy czas zawiesić działalność najemnika.- stwierdziła Madame, drapiąc blondyna pod brodą -Ta oferta jest znacznie korzystniejsza, zabawisz tylko kilka zamożnych klientek, którym zależy na dyskrecji… niezbyt to się różni od tego co zazwyczaj robisz, żeby zdobyć informacje, czyż nie?-

-Zazwyczaj najpierw próbuję innych metod.- powiedział Feliks odtrącając rękę Madame -Ale chyba tym razem nie mam wyboru, jestem chwilowo uziemiony w mieście, więc kasy prędko nie zdobędę, a zależy mi na szybkim uzyskaniu interesujących mnie informacji.-

-Cieszę się, że doszliśmy do porozumienia.- stwierdziła kobieta z zadowoleniem -Poczekaj chwileczkę, zaraz dam ci namiary i instrukcje.- oznajmiła znikając na zapleczu.

Feliks westchnął ciężko przykładając sobie dłoń do czoła, miał nadzieję, że to było tego wszystkiego warte. Miał na głowie szkolenie nowego, własne problemy, a teraz jeszcze będzie musiał bawić się w męską dziwkę, żeby sprawdzić czy głupia notka prasowa, wiąże się w jakiś sposób z jego przeszłością. I to jeszcze pewnie będzie musiał zabawić jakieś wysoko urodzone panny, jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie, kto inny miałby prosić o dyskrecję.

-Proszę bardzo, tutaj masz wszystkie potrzebne informacje.- powiedziała Madame Sharya wracając za kontuar i wręczając Feliksowi zapieczętowaną kopertę -Do zobaczenia wkrótce~.-

Feliks bez słowa schował kopertę do kieszeni spodni i opuścił przybytek Madame Sharyi.

-To co teraz?- mruknął blondyn kiedy już znalazł się na zewnątrz, przeciągnął się mocno, żeby pozbyć się napięcia -Chyba skoczę do Anri sprawdzić jak się ma moje zamówienie.-

* * *

-Długo mu to nie zeszło huh?- mruknął Toris, kiedy Feliks w końcu opuścił budynek do którego wszedł kilka minut wcześniej -Ciekawe co tam w środku się znajduje… .-

Skulił się za koszem za którym się ukrywał, kiedy Feliks ruszył w jego stronę, notując sobie przy okazji w pamięci, żeby na przyszłość szukać milej pachnących kryjówek. Kiedy był pewien, że może sobie na to pozwolić, wyszedł zza kosza i udał się w ślad za swoim opiekunem.

-Okej, tym razem, albo ktoś naprawdę za mną lezie, albo zaczynam być przewrażliwiony.- stwierdził pod nosem Feliks, nasłuchując podążających za nim kroków. Nie chcąc zaalarmować potencjalnego napastnika, udawał że nic nie zauważył i po prostu szedł przed siebie, kierując się w stronę dzielnicy handlowej. Najwyraźniej ten ktoś był albo tępy, albo niezbyt dobrze wyszkolony, bo nawet nie starał się ukryć swojej obecności. Skręcił szybko za róg budynku i oparł się o ścianę, czekając na konfrontację, ze śledzącą go osobą.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie wyglądał na zbyt zaskoczonego, kiedy dowiedział się kto za nim szedł.

Stwierdził tylko, że ta osoba to dwa w jednym… tępa i niewyszkolona.

-To ja ci daję wolną rękę na cały dzień, a ty uznałeś, że najlepszym co możesz zrobić, to łażenie za mną?- zapytał Feliks unosząc brwi -Aż tak za mną tęsknisz, że nie możesz wytrzymać beze mnie kilku godzin?-

-Nie tęsknie za tobą! Ja tylko… .- mruknął Toris, gorączkowo rozmyślając nad tym co powinien odpowiedzieć -Poszedłem na spacer… i przypadkowo na ciebie wpadłem.-

-No popatrz jaki ten świat jest mały… a może to po prostu ciebie ciągnie do mnie mimowolnie… ach jakie to romantyczne~!- powiedział Feliks składając ręce i robiąc zachwyconą minę -A teraz do rzeczy, co tu robisz i czemu za mną leziesz?- zapytał poważniejąc.

-Mówiłem ci już, poszedłem na spacer.- odparł Toris, od spojrzenia jakie posłał mu Feliks przechodziły go ciarki.

-Tutaj?- zapytał Feliks z niedowierzaniem -Podaj mi jeden dobry powód, dla którego miałbyś się wybrać na spacer właśnie do tej dzielnicy i przy okazji wytłumacz, dlaczego, skoro mnie nie śledzisz, idziesz dokładnie za mną, a kiedy cię przyłapałem, zrobiłeś minę jak ktoś kogo złapało się na gorącym uczynku?-

-Nie chciałem się tutaj wybrać. Byłem na targu i w tym tłumie nie wiedziałem w którą stronę idę, trafiłem tutaj przez przypadek.- powiedział szybko brunet -I wcale nie chciałem cię śledzić, tylko… tylko zaciekawiło mnie co ty tutaj robisz… i pomyślałem… że… ee… będziesz na mnie wściekły jak mnie zobaczysz i pomyślisz sobie, że cię śledzę, czego wcale nie robiłem.-

-Aha… nie dość, że nie umiesz śledzić kogoś, nie będąc przy tym zauważonym, to jeszcze do tego kłamać też nie potrafisz.- stwierdził Feliks chłodnym tonem -Nawet jeśli do dzielnicy rozrywkowej trafiłeś przez przypadek, to nie wierzę, że za najlepszy pomysł uznałeś wybranie się na spacer po ulicy, na którą radziłem ci się nie zapuszczać. Nie wnikam, co ci strzeliło do łba, żeby mnie śledzić, ale ostrzegam cię… jeśli drugi raz cię na tym przyłapię, to albo wyślę cię do szpitala, albo do grobu. Chociaż droga wolna, skoro za najlepszą rozrywkę uznajesz ignorowanie moich porad, to totalnie nie będę miał nic przeciwko temu, żeby poderżnąć ci gardło, jeśli uznam za stosowne.-

Toris złapał się za gardło przełykając głośno ślinę, nie miał wątpliwości, że blondyn teraz nie żartuje.

-A ciągnąc dalej ten temat, skoro w głębokim poważaniu masz to co do ciebie mówię, to jestem zmuszony stwierdzić, że uczenie cię czegokolwiek totalnie nie ma sensu.- oświadczył Feliks świdrując bruneta spojrzeniem -Wracam teraz do gildii i choćby mistrz miał mi wlepić nie wiadomo jaką karę, powiem mu, że rezygnuję i resztę twojego szkolenia dokończy Elizabeta. Powinieneś być jakby zachwycony, bo nie będziesz już dłużej musiał znosić mojego towarzystwa, a przecież o to ci chodzi nieprawdaż?- odwrócił się na pięcie z zamiarem odejścia.

-Poczekaj!- powiedział Toris, łapiąc Feliksa za ramię, żeby go zatrzymać. Zadrżał na widok spojrzenia, jakie blondyn mu posłał, wyglądał jakby się zastanawiał, czy nie odciąć mu ręki… mimo to nie puścił go.

-Przepraszam… .- mruknął Toris opuszczając głowę -Nie powinienem był się wtrącać w twoje sprawy, śledzić cię i próbować okłamywać… sam nie wiem, dlaczego za tobą poszedłem.-

-Hooo? Jest ci przykro?- Feliks uniósł brew -I w dodatku mnie przepraszasz… sumienie cię gryzie, czy masz w tym jakiś cel?-

-Jedno i drugie, zachowałem się źle i za to przepraszam… ponadto chcę żebyś dał mi drugą szansę, nie idź do mistrza Romana.- powiedział Toris unosząc głowę i patrząc Feliksowi prosto w oczy.

-Hmm? A dlaczego aż tak ci na tym zależy?- zapytał blondyn z lekkim zdziwieniem w głosie -Z tego co kojarzę, uważasz mnie za zdemoralizowanego, skupionego na forsie dupka, a w dodatku odniosłem wrażenie, że marzysz o tym żeby te dwa tygodnie minęły tak szybko jak to tylko możliwe. Z Elizabetą jako twoją opiekunką, będziesz miał luzik, może tylko odrobinkę wolniej będziesz zdobywał potrzebne ci punkty.-

-Może i jesteś materialistą… ale jakkolwiek złośliwy byś nie był, w tydzień zdążyłeś mnie sporo nauczyć. Z Lizzie może i miałbym ''luzik'', ale ''luzik'', nie pomoże mi stać się lepszym… silniejszym… .- powiedział powoli brunet -Myślę, że ty możesz mnie więcej nauczyć, niż Elizabeta.-

-Oj no wiesz, to niemiłe z twojej strony, Lizzie jest znacznie lepszą nauczycielką ode mnie.- odparł Feliks odwracając się z powrotem w stronę Torisa -Po prostu nie cisnęłaby cię tak jak ja… i na pewno nie liczyłaby sobie tak słono za pomaganie ci w zleceniach.-

-Uważam, że to że mi tak ciśniesz, daje lepszy efekt, niż gdybyś traktował mnie ulgowo, a to, że wiem jak dużo będę musiał zapłacić za twoją pomoc, daje mi większą motywację do dawania z siebie sto procent.- odparł Toris bez zawahania.

-Nie wierzę w to co słyszę!- parsknął Feliks, zaczynając się śmiać, zgiął się w pół, poklepując się z rozbawieniem po udach -Najpierw sam mówisz, że wolałbyś innego nauczyciela, a teraz twierdzisz, że jednak chcesz, żebym to ja cię szkolił? I to przy tym jak cię traktuję? Ty naprawdę jesteś masochistą! Albo idiotą… chociaż w sumie jedno nie wyklucza drugiego… .- stwierdził starając się złapać oddech.

-Skończyłeś już?- zapytał Toris z lekkim poirytowaniem.

-Prawie… o bogowie… .- westchnął Feliks prostując się i ocierając łzy z oczu -Na litość boską jesteś taki zabawny.-

-Nie wiem co w tym było zabawnego.- burknął Toris czerwieniąc się lekko -Mówiłem prawdę… przez ten tydzień zdążyłem… trochę zmienić o tobie zdanie… .-

-Ooo to takie miłe!- stwierdził Feliks nachylając się lekko i poklepując bruneta po policzku -Wiem, że mówiłeś prawdę, potrafię wywnioskować kiedy ktoś kłamie, zwłaszcza, kiedy ten ktoś zupełnie tego nie potrafi. Ale wiesz, nie musiałeś się tak spinać, mistrz wyjechał na zebranie mistrzów gildii najemników wszystkich dystryktów. Jeszcze co najmniej parę dni go nie będzie, więc znimbym do niego poszedł, to i tak już prawie kończyłbyś szkolenie.-

-Że co?!- zapytał Toris zupełnie zbity z tropu -I powiedziałem te wszystkie rzeczy, upokorzyłem się przed tobą na marne?!-

-Nie do końca na marne, mogłem po prostu olać ciebie i twoje szkolenie, tym bardziej, że staruszka nie byłoby w pobliżu, żeby natrzeć mi za to uszu.- oświadczył Feliks z uśmieszkiem -Poza tym słodko wyglądasz jak mnie tak przepraszasz wiesz?- powiedział zniżając głos do szeptu.

Toris miał zapytać dlaczego blondyn zaczął mówić tak cicho i czemu popatrzył na niego z taką… łagodnością w oczach, ale wtedy Feliks zrobił coś, na co nie był w zupełności przygotowany.

Pocałował go prosto w usta, krótko i delikatnie, ale stanowczo.

Toris zupełnie nie miał pojęcia, jak ma na to zareagować.

W głowie tłukły mu się tylko dwie myśli, pierwsza, że właśnie całował się z facetem, a druga, że to wcale nie było takie złe uczucie… .

-A teraz bądź grzecznym chłopcem i zajmij się swoimi sprawami, ja mam jeszcze co najmniej jedną sprawę do załatwienia, zanim wrócę do gildii.- powiedział Feliks przerywając pocałunek i czochrając dłonią włosy bruneta -A i jeszcze jedno, dzisiaj ci odpuszczę, ale jutro przygotuj się na drogę przez mękę, zwykłe przepraszam nie rozwiąże tej sprawy z dzisiaj, musisz trochę pocierpieć.- po tych słowach odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł pogwizdując cicho pod nosem.

-Co… .- mruknął Toris, kiedy jego mózg zaczął na powrót normalnie pracować -Co tu się właściwie teraz stało?-

* * *

 **Z pisaniem pracy mam już spokój, pozostaje tylko pozałatwiać ostatnie sprawy i czekać na obronę Yay!**

 **Teoretycznie mam teraz więcej czasu na pisanie głupot... teoretycznie, bo teraz dla odmiany laptop postanowił ogłosić bunt i lubi się zawiesić, co dość często kończy się utratą mniejszej lub większej części rozdziału (albo drobnych poprawek tu i tam, co niemiłosiernie mnie wkurza, bo niektóre byki ciężko wyłapać i nie o wszystkich pamiętam jak laptop wraca do życia).**

 **Zabawne jak wiele osób nie może się doczekać contentu 18+ (w którymkolwiek z moich opowiadań), do piekła to chyba będziemy musieli zamówić autobus. XD**

 **Może trochę potrwać zanim w końcu napiszę coś godnego ratingu M i to wcale nie z powodu laptopa... po prostu przy pisaniu takich rzeczy muszę sobie robić częste przerwy, żeby mózg mi się nie usmażył.  
Tym bardziej, że pierwszy raz będę się brać za coś takiego w ujęciu homoseksualnym, bądź co bądź to jest trochę... inne i bardziej krępujące do opisania niż pairing hetero (nie hejcę związków homo czy coś, broń Boże, dzielę się tylko swoimi odczuciami!).**

 **I czemu rozdziały tego opka wychodzą mi takie długie... .**


	6. Chapter 6

**To na początek... baaardzo przeeeepraszam za taką długą przerwę. Po prostu z racji powrotu do domu, korzystałam z okazji żeby pograć w coś na lepszym kompie.  
No i nie byłam pewna do którego opka zasiąść... ale to raczej moja wina skoro wyskoczyłam z czterema na raz.**

 **Właściwie nie wiem skąd mi się wzięło ''przewalanie oczami'', może jakieś naleciałości regionalne, albo wpływ mamy czy babci... kto wie? Skoro to mój znak firmowy to niech zostanie :D  
Co do afterparty w Piątym rozbiorze... cóż nie dostałam żadnych sygnałów, że komuś zależy na tym żebym to napisała.**

 **Kiedy ja wspomniałam, że Fantastyczne będą trylogią? O.o Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? Wiem, że mam pomysł na drugą część, chyba muszę zacząć myśleć o tej trzeciej (chociaż pewien zalążek pomysła już mam).**

 **Dobra dość wymówek, macie tu mega długaśny rozdział na 8k+ słów. Tak w ramach zadośćuczynienia. Nie jest najwyższych lotów, ale tak jakoś mam przy pisaniu tych ''wypełniaczy'', które są pomiędzy tymi akcjami, które naprawdę chcę opisywać.**

* * *

-Co ty mu zrobiłeś?- zapytała Elizabeta, patrząc na Torisa z lekkim zaniepokojeniem.

-Nic mu nie zrobiłem! Dlaczego pierwsze o czym pomyślałaś, to że to moja wina?- zapytał z urazą Feliks. Chociaż tak właściwie miał pewien pomysł dlaczego brunet cały ranek bujał w obłokach.

-Może dlatego, że to ty z nim najczęściej przebywasz.- odparła Lizzie.

-Ale wczoraj miał wolne i mieliśmy małą separacje.- stwierdził Feliks, nie do końca zgodnie z prawdą.

Mimo wszystko wolał nie sprawdzać, jak Elizabeta zareagowałaby gdyby się dowiedziała o tamtym drobnym niewinnym pocałunku… . Bo wyglądało na to, że Toris zareagował chyba jakimś urazem mózgu, od wczoraj zachowywał się w sumie jak zombie.

Z cichym westchnieniem przychylił się przez stół i przyłożył dłoń od czoła bruneta.

-Huh?- mruknął Toris, drgnąwszy tak jakby wyrwano go z głębokiego zamyślenia -Co ty za przeproszeniem odpierdalasz?- zapytał patrząc na blondyna ze zdziwieniem, za wszelką cenę starając się nie zarumienić.

-Sprawdzam czy nie masz jakby gorączki, bo zachowujesz się dziwnie.- stwierdził Feliks, modląc się żeby Lizzie nie zwróciła uwagi na delikatnie zaczerwienione policzki Torisa, bo z pewnością żądałaby wyjaśnień.

-Nic mi nie jest… i niby dlaczego zachowuję się dziwnie?- zapytał Toris odtrącając rękę Feliksa.

-Hmm… gdybym miał zacząć po kolei… .- zaczął Feliks pocierając brodę z zamyśloną miną -Wyjątkowo jak przyszedłem cię obudzić, zastałem cię już ubranego. Wykonałeś wszystkie ćwiczenia które ci kazałem bez warczenia na mnie i nawet się nie zająknąłeś jak ci dołożyłem znacznie więcej niż zwykle. Odkąd wróciliśmy na śniadanie siedzisz cicho jakbyś zapomniał jak się posługiwać językiem. A co do samego śniadania, to nie tknąłeś prawie nic poza herbatą, plus nie zacząłeś narzekać na to jak słodka jest.- wymienił po kolei, siadając na swoim miejscu -A no i jeszcze gapisz się w przestrzeń z miną a'la ''twarz myślą nieskalana, wzrok tęskniący za rozumiem''.-

-A może po prostu zacząłem się przyzwyczajać do dziennej rutyny? Przyszła ci taka myśl do głowy?- spytał brunet z rozdrażnieniem -Poza tym, że nadal próbujesz mnie zamęczyć na śmierć, wszystko jest w porządku.-

-O w końcu zacząłeś się zachowywać normalnie, ulżyło mi.- powiedział blondyn, wzdychając z teatralną ulgą.

-Jesteś pewny, że dobrze się czujesz Toris?- zapytała Elizabeta ze zmartwieniem -Jesteś lekko czerwony na twarzy.-

-Na sto procent.- oświadczył Toris przyrzekając sobie, że popracuje nad zachowaniem opanowania.

-No to fajnie, a teraz wcinaj śniadanie, bo inaczej nie pozwolę ci nawet podejść do tablicy zleceń, nie mówiąc o wzięciu jakiejkolwiek roboty.- oznajmił Feliks.

-Nie potrzebuję twojego pozwolenia.- burknął Toris biorąc się za jedzenie.

-I tu się skarbie mylisz, jeszcze przez co najmniej sześć dni potrzebujesz.- powiedział Feliks opierając się łokciami o stół.

-Nie mów do mnie ''skarbie''.- syknął brunet.

-Wolisz idioto albo coś w ten deseń? Jak sobie życzysz.- odparł blondyn z rozbawieniem.

-Jesteście niemożliwi.- westchnęła Lizzie podnosząc się z miejsca -Moglibyście być dla siebie milsi.-

-Mhm, ale niech on zacznie.- stwierdził Feliks skinąwszy w stronę bruneta, na co ten odpowiedział mu spojrzeniem spode łba.

Elizabeta tylko pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem, po czym udała się do swojego pokoju.

-No to skoro już jakby wróciłeś to świata żywych, możesz mi opowiedzieć co ci tak myśli zaprząta, że zachowujesz się dziś jak co najmniej lekko ułomny.- stwierdził Feliks, zwracając się do Torisa.

-Ale nie muszę.- mruknął brunet wbijając wzrok w swoją, zimną już, owsiankę.

-No nie musisz, w końcu sam się tego dowiem, albo siłą własnej dedukcji, albo po prostu wyduszę to z ciebie.- powiedział blondyn, po czym przeciągnął się z cichym jękiem -Wcinaj szybciej, bo się z planem lekcji nie wyrobimy.-

-Szkoda że już jest zimne… .- mruknął Toris krzywiąc się lekko.

-Akurat to jest tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina.- oświadczył Feliks -Rany gdybym wiedział, że niewinny całus będzie miał taki skutek, to wstrzymałbym się chociaż do skończenia szkolenia.-

-W ogóle mogłeś się wstrzymać… .- mruknął brunet rumieniąc się.

-Och no wiesz, ciężko było kiedy robiłeś taką uroczą minę.- stwierdził blondyn gapiąc się od niechcenia w sufit -W sumie całkiem skuteczna metoda na podryw.-

-Nie planowałem i nie planuję cię poderwać!- po uderzeniu ciepła jakie poczuł na twarzy, Toris doszedł do wniosku, że daleka droga przed nim jeśli chciał opanować sztukę zachowania zimnej krwi.

-A czy ja mówiłem, że miałem na myśli siebie?- zapytał Feliks z chichotem -Mówiłem ogólnie, ale miło mi, że o mnie tyle myślisz~.-

Toris walnął się w czoło z poirytowanym warknięciem, powinien bardziej zwracać uwagę na to co mówi i co do niego mówią, bo zauważył, że dość często sam się pogrąża.

Zresztą Feliks miał teraz trochę racji, dość często o nim myślał… zwłaszcza od wczoraj i wciąż nie potrafił dociec o co blondynowi tak właściwie chodzi. I czy te wszystkie zalotne zaczepki to aby na pewno tylko nowa metoda na uprzykrzanie mu życia.

-Czym różnią się zlecenia rangi D, od tych z rangi E?- zapytał Toris, uznając, że zmiana tematu może być teraz bardzo dobrym posunięciem.

-Właściwie to niczym specjalnym, to wciąż głównie ''zabij, przynieś, popilnuj, podaj, pozamiataj'', tylko poziom trudności trochę rośnie.- odparł Feliks -Jedyna zasadnicza różnica to taka, że powoli zaczniesz wykraczać poza teren miasta. No i kaska trochę lepsza.-

-A od której rangi zaczynają się zlecenia w innych dystryktach?- spytał Toris ze szczerym zaciekawieniem w głosie.

-Od C, czyli poziomu który wedle moich wyliczeń powinieneś osiągnąć do końca miesiąca.- powiedział Feliks -Skończyłeś już? To lecimy ze zleceniami.- stwierdził widząc, że brunet dość szybko uwinął się ze śniadaniem.

* * *

-Hmm… niezbyt imponujący skok jakości.- stwierdził Toris skrobiąc się po karku, kiedy przeglądał dostępne zlecenia.

-Pozornie, licz się z tym, że każdy awans to trudniejsi przeciwnicy, to już nie będą głupie karaluchy, które gdyby potrafiły myśleć i organizować jakoś swoje ataki, mogłyby stanowić dość poważne zagrożenie.- oznajmił Feliks, pobieżnie przeglądając zlecenia z najwyższych rang, westchnął cicho niepocieszony faktem, że musiał jeszcze przez jakiś czas wstrzymać się z własną robotą.

I jeszcze musiał się zająć zdobywaniem informacji… .

-Och jest tu jakieś zadanie na pilnowanie jednego z magazynów przeładunkowych, w punkcie handlowym oddalonym od miasta o kilka godzin marszu.- powiedział Toris zdejmując z tablicy jedno z ogłoszeń.

-Fucha nocnego stróża?- zapytał blondyn bez zbytniego zainteresowania, chociaż zdecydowanie mu to nie odpowiadało. Nie mógł zostawić bruneta samemu sobie, a spędzenie całego dnia poza Inkornem krzyżowało jego plany odnośnie odhaczenia któregoś z ''kontaktów'' od Madame Sharyi -Zdajesz sobie jakby sprawę z tego, że to raczej wyklucza zabranie innych zleceń?-

-Niby tak, ale z tego co widzę dobrze płacą i punktów też sporo dają.- stwierdził brunet -Jak tak liczę, to przy tym co jeszcze jest na tablicy, to jest najlepsza opcja.-

-To bierz.- westchnął Feliks -Bądź co bądź tu chodzi o twoją karierę… czyli spokojna robótka poza miastem.-

-Skąd wiesz, że spokojna?- zapytał Toris.

-Bo to ciągle dystrykt pierwszy, tutaj rzadko dzieje się coś ciekawego.- odparł Feliks wzruszając ramionami -No to czas na coś nowego, trzeba skołować zapasy, jakieś papu, piciu i niegłupio byłoby wziąć od Hedviki kilka mikstur leczniczych, tak na wszelki wypadek.-

-Ostrożność tak?- mruknął Toris wczytując się w szczegóły zlecenia.

-Dokładnie, lepiej dmuchać na zimne.- oznajmił Feliks kierując się w stronę baru, Toris poszedł za nim wciąż rozczytując szczegóły swojego zlecenia -No cześć siorka, jest mała sprawa.-

-No cześć brat, streszczaj się.- mruknęła brunetka wczytując się w jakąś grubą księgę.

-Drobny biznes poza miastem, dwa małe zestawy, jeden bez mikstur.- powiedział blondyn.

-Czyli bierzesz swojego podopiecznego na wycieczkę poza miasto?- zapytała Hedvika oddalając się w kierunku zaplecza.

-Taaaak, będzie super zabawnie i romantycznie i w ogóle.- stwierdził Feliks przewalając oczyma.

-Że co?- zapytał Toris odrywając się w końcu od ogłoszenia które czytał.

-Nic takiego czytaj sobie dalej.- powiedział Feliks z westchnieniem.

-Proszę bardzo.- oznajmiła Hedvika kładąc na ladzie wypchaną torbę -Komu odliczyć za mikstury?-

-Torisowi, to jego zlecenie.- odparł Feliks tonem jakby to było oczywiste -Chyba nie myślisz, że mu będę fundował ekwipunek na robotę, tego w moim nauczycielskim kontrakcie nie było.- wystarczyło, że już mu zafundował miecz, samo to uszczupliło jego i tak tragiczne finanse.

-W takim razie z jego kredytu niewiele pozostanie.- stwierdziła Hedvika wyciągając notes spod lady i coś w nim notując.

-Siostra, jak ci się kiedyś znudzi alchemia, to myślę, że spełniłabyś się w windykacji.- uznał Feliks podnosząc torbę.

-Z Lili i tak nie mam szans.- odparła brunetka wracając do swojej księgi.

-Myślę, że ona byłaby lepsza w lichwiarstwie, albo prowadzeniu banku na spółkę z Vashem.- oświadczył Feliks -No dobra, chodź panie frajer, trzeba jeszcze pomyśleć nad transportem.-

* * *

-Chyba wolę jak używasz mojego imienia, skoro o dziwo je pamiętasz.- stwierdził Toris kwaśno, gdy już opuścili siedzibę gildii.

-Oczywiście, że pamiętam, czasami muszę go użyć, żeby wiadomo było, że o ciebie chodzi.- powiedział Feliks przeglądając po drodze zawartość torby -A żebym miał go tak po prostu używać… na to sobie musisz zasłużyć i to nie jest żart.-

-Co? To kolejna kwestia z zagadnienia ''bądźmy dla siebie mili''?- zapytał Toris.

-Nie, to kwestia tego, że musisz sobie zasłużyć.- odparł Feliks -Jak podciągniesz swoje umiejętności do dobrego poziomu, czymś mi zaimponujesz albo czymś zaskoczysz… szacunek nie jest rzeczą łatwą do zdobycia, chociaż bycie miłym to dobry start.- rzucił brunetowi spojrzenie przez ramię -Ale tak na dobrą sprawę, zapewne prędzej znajdziesz sobie inną gildię i wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa nasze drogi się rozejdą i więcej się nie spotkamy.-

-Na jakiej podstawie tak myślisz? Masz zamiar wyprowadzić się z Inkornu po tym jak zmienię gildię czy jak?- Toris uniósł brwi zdziwiony.

-''Być może kiedyś będę musiał… .''- pomyślał Feliks zaciskając zęby, wziął głęboki wdech żeby się uspokoić, nie mógł teraz o tym myśleć -Nie, ale chyba nie myślisz, że cały czas będę siedział w mieście? Wezmę się za swoje zlecenia. Pomijając fakt, że zlecenia z wysokich rang są ciężkie, to jeszcze zajmują cholernie dużo czasu, jeśli chcesz je wykonać dobrze i nie zginąć po drodze.-

-Czyli… rzadko bywasz w mieście huh?- mruknął Toris.

-Zazwyczaj… a dlaczego aż tak cię to ciekawi?- zapytał Feliks -A może chcesz mi powiedzieć, że będziesz za mną tęsknił?-

-Raczej wątpię, po prostu… chyba warto znać kogoś kto jest profesjonalistą, zawsze można się poradzić.- powiedział brunet bez zbytniej wiary we własne słowa. W sumie nie był do końca pewny, czy nie tęskniłby w jakiś sposób, jakby nie patrzeć Feliks był jego pierwszym ''znajomym'' w pierwszym dystrykcie. A na pewno dużo go nauczył.

-Masz bardzo optymistyczne podejście, jeśli myślisz, że udzielam porad za darmo… właściwie rzadko kiedy udzielam komuś porad… a niektórzy i tak mają to gdzieś.- stwierdził blondyn.

-Wciąż jesteś na mnie zły za to, że cię śledziłem?- westchnął Toris.

-Zły? Nie jestem zły, uwierz mi nie chciałbyś mnie rozzłościć.- odparł Feliks -Co najwyżej zirytowany… zresztą mówiłem ci już, twoja sprawa czy będziesz słuchał co mówię, czy dokumentnie to olejesz.-

-Chyba dla własnego dobra powinienem słuchać lepszych od siebie.- stwierdził Toris.

-O bogowie, naprawdę cię dziś nie poznaję… chyba powinienem cię częściej całować, bo okazuje się, że po początkowym szoku twój mózg zaczyna lepiej pracować.- oznajmił Feliks.

-Obejdzie się… .- mruknął Toris czerwieniąc się mimowolnie.

-To się jeszcze okaże, w sumie skoro drażnienie się z tobą, sprawdza się przy nakłanianiu cię do różnych rzeczy, to może na myślenie też podziała.- stwierdził Feliks zamyślony -Będę to musiał sprawdzić… czuj się swobodnie jeśli chodzi o zachowywanie się jak idiota.- oświadczył po krótkim namyśle.

-Nie ma mowy.- oświadczył Toris krzyżując ręce na piersi -Możemy zmienić temat?-

-No to zarzuć jakimś skoro ten cię krępuje.- powiedział Feliks.

-Na przykład jak masz zamiar dostać się do tego punktu handlowego? Wspominałeś coś o jakimś transporcie… i wcale się nie krępuje, po prostu nie chcę o tym rozmawiać akurat z tobą.- burknął Toris.

-A no tak, wolisz zachować to dla tej ''specjalnej'' osoby, tylko weź nie wymięknij jak już ją spotkasz.- Feliks przewalił oczyma -A i owszem, zapierdalać piechotą mi się nie chcę, tak sobie myślałem czyby nie wynająć koni, to chyba najtańsza opcja.-

-Koni?- zapytał Toris z lekką paniką w głosie -Powiedziałeś koni?!-

-Tak powiedziałem koni, co w tym niby… czekaj… .- Feliks zatrzymał się raptownie i odwrócił w stronę bruneta szczerząc zęby -No nie gadaj! Tego też nie umiesz? Gdzieś ty się chował?!-

-Tam gdzie pracowałem kazano mi opiekować się końmi, ale nie pozwalano mi na nich jeździć.- powiedział Toris starając się usprawiedliwić.

-Musisz mi kiedyś opowiedzieć, czym ty się w ogóle zajmowałeś, co by uniknąć takich sytuacji. Chociaż w sumie lubię niespodzianki, o ile są w dobrym guście.- stwierdził Feliks -Czyli wychodzi na to, że musisz jechać ze mną, w sumie nawet taniej wyjdzie wynajem jednego konia.-

-A innej opcji nie ma?- zapytał Toris nerwowo.

-Magiczny pojazd, ale to bardzo droga opcja, nawet nie wiem czy nas na to stać, a sugerować drogi na piechotę nawet nie próbuj, już mówiłem, że mi się nie chce.- oznajmił blondyn -No to wybieraj, wolisz siedzieć za mną, czy przede mną~? Mnie każda opcja pasuje, chociaż jak będziesz siedział z przodu, to będę miał trochę ograniczoną widoczność, jakby nie patrzeć jesteś wyższy.-

-Ooooo nie nie ma mowy! Żadna z tych opcji mi nie pasuje!- oświadczył brunet czerwieniąc się gwałtownie, nie miał wątpliwości, że Feliks nie przepuści takiej okazji żeby się z nim ''podrażnić''.

-W takim razie zastosujemy opcję C, też mi w sumie odpowiada.- stwierdził Feliks kiwając głową.

-Jaka znowu opcja C?- zapytał Toris, tym razem blednąc dla odmiany.

* * *

-JA CIĘ ZAMORDUJĘ!-

-Co ty tam wrzeszczysz?! Pęd wiatru cię zagłusza!-

-ODWIĄŻ MNIE DO CIĘŻKIEJ CHOLERY!-

-Że co?! Głośniej bo nie słyszę!-

-JUŻ WOLĘ JECHAĆ NORMALNIE! ODWIĄŻ MNIE OD TEGO KONIA!-

-Było się decydować wcześniej!-

-PIERWSZĄ RZECZĄ KTÓRĄ ZROBIĘ JAK JUŻ DOSTATECZNIE PODCIĄGNĘ SWOJE UMIEJĘTNOŚCI, BĘDZIE NAKOPANIE CI DO DUPY!-

-Grozisz czy obiecujesz?!-

-FELIKS!-

-Wyluzuj ani się obejrzysz a będziemy na miejscu!-

Toris zawył ze złości, mając szczerą ochotę zatłuc Feliksa na miejscu. Gdyby wiedział, że opcja C będzie oznaczała przywiązanie go do grzbietu konia jak worek kartofli, to mimo wszystko zdecydowałby się jechać z blondynem w jednym siodle. Bo to, że nie odwiódłby Feliksa od pomysłu wynajęcia konia, było aż nazbyt dla niego jasne. No i on płacił, więc chyba nie miał na co narzekać… poza warunkami podróży.

Podsumowując, po raz kolejny Feliks miał radochę, a on miał z tego tytułu przewalone. Zaczął rozważać możliwość schowania męskiej dumy do kieszeni i poproszenia blondyna, żeby go odwiązał. Kiepsko podziwiało się widoki, kiedy nie miało się innego wyboru, jak patrzeć na iskry krzesane przez podkute końskie kopyta na brukowanej drodze i od czasu do czasu obrywało się ogonem. Ale chyba największą wadą była paskudna niewygoda i jeszcze to podskakiwanie w rytm galopu… .

W chwili kiedy Toris uznał, że więcej już nie zniesie, dotarli w końcu na miejsce. Fakt faktem było znacznie szybciej niż piechotą, ale brunet uznał, że na przyszłość wybierze mniejsze zło, to jest Feliksa.

-No to jesteśmy na miejscu, teraz trza się wywiedzieć coś więcej o twoim zleceniu.- oznajmił Feliks zatrzymując konia przed punktem przeładunkowym i zeskakując z siodła.

-A mógłbyś mnie najpierw odwiązać? Proszę?- burknął Toris -I czy mogę jeszcze wybrać sposób w jaki będę wracać?-

-Oczywiście, że możesz, skoro tak ładnie prosisz~.- odparł Feliks szybko i sprawnie sprowadzając bruneta na ziemię.

-W takim razie jadę za tobą… .- wysapał Toris rozmasowując obolałe żebra.

-Wow myślałem, że pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobisz po zejściu na ziemię będzie próba przywalenia mi.- stwierdził blondyn, poklepując wierzchowca po szyi.

-Biorąc pod uwagę, że się tego spodziewałeś, to chyba i tak miałem marne szanse trafić… i pewnie jeszcze byś mi oddał.- stwierdził brunet poprawiając pas od miecza.

-To akurat masz jak w banku, proste zasady typu oko za oko, ząb za ząb, są tymi którymi raczej lubię się kierować.- oświadczył Feliks.

-To… o co mam pytać?- zapytał Toris kiedy już się nieco rozruszał.

-O to co chcesz wiedzieć.- powiedział Feliks zajmując się koniem -Ucz się myśleć samodzielnie co? Parę dni i koniec prowadzenia za rączkę jak dziecko.-

-Taaa… z takim podejściem wychowawczym jakie prezentujesz, to byłbyś raczej marnym ojcem.- stwierdził Toris kierując się w stronę budynku który wyglądał na biuro.

-Nie planuję nim być, więc o przyszłość moich potencjalnych dzieci martwić się nie musisz.- oznajmił Feliks wzruszając ramionami.

Toris tylko pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem i wszedł do biura, żeby pogadać ze swoim zleceniodawcą.

-Dzień dobry, ja z ogłoszenia.- powiedział Toris do pierwszej osoby którą napotkał, raczej niskiego i tęgiego mężczyzny siedzącego za biurkiem.

-Ach doskonale, swoje rzeczy możesz zostawić tam, towary które trzeba przenieść są w magazynie C, zaraz dam ci mapkę… .- powiedział szybko mężczyzna, przerzucając w pośpiechu jakieś papiery.

-Eee… nie takiego ogłoszenia, chodzi mi o zlecenie dotyczące pilnowania jednego z magazynów… .- wydukał zdezorientowany brunet.

-Najemnik? Było mówić od razu.- burknął mężczyzna, mimo wszystko wręczając mu mapkę -Masz pilnować magazynu A, kontrakt obowiązuje od chwili obecnej, aż do jutra rana, kiedy zjawią się nowi pracownicy ochrony, wtedy należy zgłosić się po zapłatę.-

-Nowi? To co się stało z poprzednimi?- zapytał Toris unosząc brwi.

-Zostali zabici kiedy próbowali powstrzymać złodziei przed rabunkiem.- odparł krótko pracownik biura, machając ze zniecierpliwieniem ręką -Proszę już sobie iść, nie mam czasu na pogadanki!-

-Do widzenia… .- mruknął Toris opuszczając biuro, czy wszyscy ci urzędnicy byli tacy niemili i zapracowani? W Biurze Prac Dorywczych też kazali mu się uwijać ze swoimi sprawami bo nikt nie miał dla niego czasu… .

-No i czego się dowiedziałeś?- zapytał oparty o ścianę biura Feliks, zdążył już odprowadzić konia do stajni przy punkcie.

-Czego mam pilnować i jak długo… facet z którym rozmawiałem to burak… .- powiedział Toris przeglądając otrzymaną mapkę.

-I tylko tyle? Mogłeś z niego wycisnąć więcej informacji, niech zgadnę, powiedział ci, że nie ma czasu?- powiedział Feliks zaglądając mu przez ramię.

-Mhm… dowiedziałem się jeszcze tylko, że ochrona magazynu którego mam pilnować, została zamordowana przez bandytów.- mruknął Toris.

-Było popierdolić jego bycie zajętym, bo to zazwyczaj pic na wodę i pytać.- stwierdził Feliks zapoznając się z rozplanowaniem budynku -Ale, że cieci zamordowali… to brzmi dość poważnie. Odważni ci bandyci i chyba dość groźni, skoro zaatakowali punkt tak blisko miasta.-

-Hooo? Profesjonalista mówi, że coś może być groźne? Mam się zacząć bać?- zapytał Toris składając mapę i ruszając w stronę magazynu którym miał się zająć.

-Wszystko na tym świecie może być groźne… miej na uwadze moje słowa jak kiedyś zakrztusisz się herbatą.- powiedział Feliks podążając za brunetem -Poza tym przecież wiesz jak to funkcjonuje, nie mam zamiaru się wtrącać w twoje zlecenie póki nie zajdzie taka potrzeba, albo o to nie poprosisz.-

-Ze względu na wysokie stawki za pomoc, wolałbym nie musieć o nią prosić.- mruknął Toris.

-Się okaże, myślę, że to może być dobra okazja, żeby sprawdzić jak podciągnąłeś swoje umiejętności przez ten tydzień.- uznał Feliks zakładając ręce za głowę

-Chyba zaczynam się trochę denerwować… .- powiedział Toris czując nieprzyjemną sensację w żołądku.

-Nie ma czym, podejrzewam, że do wieczora będzie spokój.- oświadczył Feliks -Kurczę mogłem wziąć karty, może byśmy sobie zagrali dla zabicia czasu.-

-To by było chyba trochę olewcze podejście do kwestii zlecenia, za które mi mają zapłacić.- uznał Toris zatrzymując się przed magazynem, na ścianie którego znajdowała się wielka litera A, a której zdecydowanie przydałoby się ponowne malowanie.

-To jest zwyczajne podejście większości normalnych ludzi.- odparł Feliks oglądając budynek -Większość ochroniarzy w trakcie dnia tak właściwie się opierdala, niektórym zdarza się nawet wtedy kiedy mają pełnić wartę… podobnie jak wielce zajęci urzędnicy, dla petenta czasu nie mają, ale na plotki i kawę zawsze.-

-Chyba jednak wolałbym nie dawać powodu do zmniejszenia mi zapłaty.- stwierdził Toris.

-Jak tam chcesz… to ja sobie może poszukam jakiejś rozrywki.- mruknął blondyn rozglądając się dookoła -Czy oni tu nie zatrudniają żadnych panienek?-

-Czy mógłbym cie prosić, żebyś nie rozglądał się za ''panienkami'', kiedy jesteśmy na zleceniu?- zapytał brunet z rozdrażnieniem.

-Niby dlaczego? To co ja mam ze sobą zrobić przez ten czas?- westchnął Feliks unosząc oczy ku niebu -Zazdrosny jesteś o to, że się chcę rozglądać za kimś innymi niż ty czy jak?-

-Nie wiem co masz ze sobą zrobić, znajdź sobie jakieś zajęcie, jesteś już dużym chłopcem.- burknął Toris.

-No to chyba jednak pójdę poszukać jakichś panienek.- oświadczył Feliks.

-Nie nie pójdziesz.- powiedział Toris z naciskiem.

-Daj mi jeden dobry powód to nie pójdę.- stwierdził Feliks -I przy okazji wyjaśnij co ci w tym tak nie pasuje.-

-Podobno masz mnie nadzorować, a szukanie panienek raczej się w to nie wpisuje.- oznajmił Toris -I nie pasuje mi możliwość, że zaczną mnie oceniać na podstawie twojego zachowania.-

-Tłumaczenie totalnie kulawe, wręcz powiedziałbym chujowe.- oświadczył Feliks -Nikt ci nie każe się do mnie przyznawać, co ci tak naprawdę nie pasuje?-

-Że mój nauczyciel woli latać za spódniczkami, niż zajmować się moim szkoleniem.- powiedział Toris.

-To cię akurat nie powinno dziwić… chociaż w sumie ciebie może. Dla mnie ta pierwsza opcja jest zdecydowanie ciekawsza, a na pewno przyjemniejsza.- powiedział Feliks -Znajdź sobie w końcu tą wyjątkową osobę, faceta czy babkę, co ci tam bardziej pasuje. Wtedy przyznasz mi rację, że to znacznie fajniejsze, niż zajmowanie się jakimś marudnym gościem i próbowanie wbicia mu do głowy czegoś mądrego.-

-Nie wiem co mi bardziej pasuje… .- mruknął Toris odwracając wzrok.

-Huh?- Feliks spojrzał na bruneta zaciekawiony -Nie wiesz? Jakoś tydzień temu twierdziłeś, że mężczyźni cie nie interesują i na pewno nie zaczną~. A nawet jeszcze dziś rano się rzucałeś o to co było wczoraj~.-

-Jeszcze tydzień temu nie miałem na koncie całowania się z facetem.- stwierdził Toris.

-Ten jeden całus nieźle ci wywrócił światopogląd.- oznajmił Feliks z lekkim rozbawieniem -I chyba dodał nieco śmiałości, że sam poruszasz ten temat.-

-Jakby nie patrzeć to ty zacząłeś… jak zwykle… .- mruknął Toris przysiadając na jednej ze skrzynek, leżącej przed magazynem.

-Ale, że tak po prostu go kontynuujesz zamiast jak zwykle kazać mi się zamknąć.- powiedział Feliks -To jest raczej niecodzienne.-

-Może dlatego, że to twoja wina.- odparł Toris.

-Czemu moja? Ja cię tylko pocałowałem, szczerze powiedziawszy, byłem pewny, że tylko cię tym zirytuje, nie liczyłem na to, że zaczniesz mieć wątpliwości co do swoich preferencji.- oświadczył Feliks -W sumie ciekawi mnie co właściwie wtedy poczułeś… chyba, że po prostu byłeś zbyt zszokowany, żeby coś do ciebie dotarło.-

-W szoku byłem na pewno… ale… było… nawet przyjemnie… .- wydukał Toris wpatrując się w swoje stopy z palącymi policzkami.

-W takim razie mam dla ciebie pewną wiadomość~.- zachichotał Feliks -Albo jesteś gejem, albo bi. Właściwie sam jestem w szoku, że w ogóle mi się do tego przyznajesz, masz w tym jakiś cel czy jak?-

-Nie wiem… mam… wątpliwości, nie wiem co mam o tym myśleć.- mruknął brunet.

-Wątpliwości powiadasz… .- powiedział blondyn podchodząc do Torisa bezszelestnie, nachylił się i wyszeptał mu do ucha -A może pomóc ci je rozwiać~?- zaśmiał się cicho i wyprostował, kiedy brunet podskoczył w miejscu jak oparzony -Lepiej dla ciebie, jeśli z wątpliwościami szybko się uporasz, w większości przypadków przeszkadzają w koncentracji.-

-Dokąd się wybierasz?- zapytał Toris lekko poddenerwowany, gdy Feliks ruszył w stronę pozostałych magazynów.

-Przejść się, może dowiem się jakichś ciekawych rzeczy od pracowników.- odparł Feliks -Pilnuj celu swojego zlecenia panie frajer. Nie będę daleko, więc w razie czego możesz wrzeszczeć.-

* * *

Po kilku godzinach siedzenia bezczynnie w miejscu, Toris uznał, że jednak gra w karty nie byłaby wcale złym pomysłem. Raczej nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, robotnicy byli zajęci przenoszeniem i układaniem towarów, pokrzykując między sobą. Nic podejrzanego nie miało miejsca, a Feliks jak poszedł się rozejrzeć, tak jeszcze nie wrócił.

-Mam nadzieję, że nie wcisnął mi kitu i nie poszedł szukać sobie ''rozrywki''.- mruknął brunet rozglądając się ze znudzeniem. Oprócz wszechobecnej nudy, dużą wadą braku jakiegokolwiek zajęcia było to, że miał za dużo czasu na myślenie. Nie potrafił powstrzymać się od rozmyślań na temat tego wczorajszego pocałunku i swoich odczuć na ten temat. Feliks prawdopodobnie miał rację, skoro go to nie obrzydziło, a raczej wręcz przeciwnie, to chyba mógł wypieprzyć wszystkie swoje uprzedzenia, co do odczuwania pociągu do tej samej płci, do mentalnego kosza.

Całkiem ironiczne, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę jak bardzo zarzekał się, że nigdy w życiu nie zainteresuje się innym facetem.

Miał teraz tyle różnych wątpliwości na które nie potrafił sobie odpowiedzieć, że odnosił wrażenie, że lada moment głowa mu eksploduje. Na pewno wiedział tylko jedną rzecz, kogo winić za to wszystko, kto swoim zachowaniem i ''niewinnymi żartami'' obudził w nim coś, z czego nie zdawał sobie sprawy przez całe swoje dotychczasowe życie.

Feliks sukcesywnie wydłużał listę rzeczy, za które Toris miał ochotę go zamordować i na dodatek miał z tego niezły ubaw.

Kradzież, traktowanie go jak idiotę, ubliżanie i strojenie sobie z niego żartów przy byle okazji… . I mimo tego wszystkiego, nie potrafił znienawidzić swojego opiekuna. Zamiast tego, powoli zaczynał się zastanawiać, jak zasłużyć sobie na lepsze traktowanie z jego strony… i czy nie skorzystać z propozycji ''pomocy przy rozwiewaniu wątpliwości''.

-Dlaczego właściwie mi na tym zależy?- westchnął Toris podpierając głowę na rękach -Lada moment koniec mojego szkolenia, wtedy pewnie każdy z nas zajmie się swoimi sprawami. Według Feliksa do końca tego miesiąca uzbieram dość punktów, żeby móc aplikować do jakiejś większej gildii… .- potarł czoło z cichym zniecierpliwionym warkotem -Chociaż… nikt nie powiedział, że muszę się gdzieś przenosić… .- mruknął przypominając sobie słowa Matta.

-To zależy na czym ci zależy, kilka tygodni to całkiem sporo czasu.-

-Ja pierdolę, przestań się tak do mnie zakradać!- krzyknął Toris prawie zlatując ze skrzynki na której siedział, kiedy znienacka rozległ się głos Feliksa.

-Zakradać się?- zapytał zdziwiony blondyn -Stoję tu od pięciu minut, to ty przestań bujać w obłokach. Chyba, że bardzo chcesz rozstać się z życiem.-

-Pięć minut?- spytał zaskoczony brunet, musiał się naprawdę mocno zamyślić.

-No mniej więcej, nie mam zegarka.- stwierdził Feliks -To na czym ci tak zależy? Dam ciastko za twoje myśli.- zaoferował wyciągając w stronę bruneta woreczek z czekoladowymi ciastkami.

-Skąd masz ciastka?- zapytał podejrzliwie Toris, nie przypominał sobie, żeby były w zapasach które dostali w glidii.

-Ukradłem temu grubemu urzędasowi, który cię spławił.- oznajmił Feliks, bez skrępowania chrupiąc jedno z ciastek -Gburowaty z niego dupek, jeśli mam być szczery. Próbowałem go podpytać o jakieś szczegóły odnośnie lokalnych bandytów. Nie był zbyt chętny do współpracy, więc stwierdziłem, że z pustymi rękami stamtąd nie wyjdę. Jeden woreczek ciastek do kawy mniej, na pewno nie zaszkodzi jego tuszy.-

-Przez grzeczność nie zaprzeczę.- stwierdził Toris częstując się.

-No nie mogę, jaki ty się od wczoraj grzeczny zrobiłeś i w dodatku poczęstowałeś się ciastkiem, zamiast unieść się gniewem sprawiedliwych i wzgardzić kradzionymi słodkościami.- powiedział Feliks z nutą zaskoczenia w głosie -I teraz pozostaje pytanie, czy to ja jestem taki utalentowany w całowaniu, czy to ty doznałeś naprawdę silnego szoku.-

-Ja zawsze jestem grzeczny.- odparł Toris, zadowolony z faktu, że czymś jednak udało mu się zaskoczyć blondyna -A jeśli jest coś czego się od ciebie nauczyłem, to korzystać z okazji jeśli się nadarza.-

-Chyba za słabo ci cisnę, skoro przez ponad tydzień, nauczyłeś się tylko tej jednej rzeczy.- stwierdził Feliks -Na szczęście mam jeszcze parę dni, żeby to nadrobić.-

-Nie no nauczyłem się znacznie więcej.- powiedział szybko Toris, nieco wystraszony.

-Przede wszystkim popracować nad twoim poczuciem humoru, cobyś był w stanie proste żarty ogarnąć.- oznajmił Feliks szczerząc zęby.

-To to był żart?- zapytał ostrożnie brunet.

-A i owszem.- przyznał blondyn biorąc się za kolejne ciastko.

-Aha… ale to nie z rozumieniem żartów mam problem, tylko ze zrozumieniem ciebie.- stwierdził Toris -Nie mam zielonego pojęcia kiedy żartujesz, a kiedy mówisz poważnie.-

-Chyba że tak, to mnie nie musisz rozumieć, lepiej dla mnie.- uznał Feliks -To ten, nic jakby ciekawego się nie działo jak mnie nie było?-

-Najciekawszą rzeczą jaka się zdarzyła, był ten moment w którym jeden z robotników upuścił sobie skrzynię na stopę.- odparł Toris, biorąc sobie drugie ciastko.

-Czyli miałeś masę roboty.- powiedział Feliks -To skoro jesteś taki zapracowany i wziąłeś mi już drugie ciastko, podczas gdy proponowałem ci jedno, możesz mi w końcu powiedzieć, na czym niby aż tak ci zależy.-

-Myślę, że wolę to zachować dla siebie.- mruknął Toris.

-Och, no to może spróbuję zgadnąć.- stwierdził Feliks robiąc zamyśloną minę -Zanim dałem ci znać, że stoję obok i grzecznie słucham, mówiłeś coś o końcu szkolenia, zajmowaniu się swoimi sprawami, i zmienianiu gildii. Po tym wnioskuje, że chodzi o coś związanego ze mną, co chciałbyś uzyskać jeszcze zanim skończy się twoje szkolenie, a w dodatku zaczynasz mieć wątpliwości co do tego czy aby na pewno chcesz zmienić gildię.-

-Czy człowiek już nie może na spokojnie pogadać sam ze sobą, tak żeby go nie podsłuchiwali?- westchnął Toris, skrupulatnie pomijając skomentowanie, jak trafne były zgadywanki Feliksa.

-Może, ale ty się ze sobą tak zagadałeś, że wolałem ci nie przerywać, bo to nieładnie i świadczy o braku kultury.- oznajmił Feliks uprzejmym tonem -Ale mimo że rozmawianie ze sobą to nic złego, to na przyszłość postaraj się nie robić tego w miejscu publicznym, bo cię jeszcze w psychiatryku zamkną. To by była totalna marnacja mojego wysiłku.-

-Dziękuję za kolejną cenną radę, postaram się ją zapamiętać.- mruknął Toris.

-I może przy okazji nie zignorować.- podsunął Feliks.

-Mam rozumieć, że nie przestaniesz mi tego wypominać?- zapytał brunet.

-Oczywiście, że nie przestanę, no chyba, że wydarzy się coś innego, co fajnie ci będzie przypominać.- odparł blondyn -Planujesz może coś ciekawego?-

-Może… .- mruknął cicho Toris, musiał tylko się dobrze namyśleć, czy aby na pewno to dobry pomysł.

-Dobrze wiedzieć, mam nadzieję, że to będzie coś fajnego… ale mam tylko jedno małe pytanko.- powiedział Feliks.

-Błagam tylko, żeby było normalne.- westchnął brunet.

-To ten… dasz się jednak namówić na kilka partyjek?- zapytał blondyn wyciągając z kieszeni talię kart -Czy może jednak obserwacja otoczenia jest tak fascynująca, że się nie nudzisz?-

-Nie będę pytał skąd wytrzasnąłeś karty, skoro mówiłeś, że ich ze sobą nie wziąłeś.- stwierdził Toris.

-Uznam to za tak.- powiedział Feliks z zadowoleniem -A skąd mam karty… to przecież proste, z tego samego źródła co ciastka.-

* * *

-A więc nastał wieczór, zmierzch powoli zapada… .- zaczął Feliks gdy już zrobiło się dość ciemno.

-Przerżnąłem każdą partie w grze w karty, które też ukradłeś naszemu znajomemu urzędnikowi, w głębi duszy wierzę, że przez cały czas oszukiwałeś.- dokończył za niego Toris, z frustracją rzucając na ziemię karty które trzymał -Cieszę się, że nie graliśmy na pieniądze albo coś… a ten tekst to co miało niby być? Ten wieczór obudził w tobie poetę czy co?-

-Ja po prostu mam bardzo wrażliwą i poetycką duszę.- powiedział Feliks, zbierając wszystkie karty i chowając je do kieszeni -Może na to nie wygląda, ale umiem docenić piękno świata. Tylko ludzkie skurwysyństwo sprawia, że nie jest taki cudowny jak wygląda.-

-No fakt, nie wygląda na to żebyś był szczególnie wrażliwy.- przyznał Toris przeciągając się z cichym jękiem -Ale skoro ostatni robotnicy już sobie idą, to chyba powinienem wrócić do pilnowania mojego celu.-

-Nie chyba, tylko na pewno.- powiedział Feliks -A więc teraz mały test, w jaki sposób masz zamiar pilnować owego magazynu? Jestem ciekawy co wymyśliłeś przez ten czas jak mnie nie było.-

-''Tak właściwie to nic.''- pomyślał Toris spanikowany, gorączkowo starając się coś wymyślić -Myślę, że wejdę do środka magazynu… .- powiedział powoli modląc się do sił wyższych o wsparcie.

-Dlaczego?- zapytał spokojnie Feliks.

-Bo… eee… nie wiem jaką bronią posługują się moi potencjalni przeciwnicy, schowany w budynku na pewno nie oberwę z łuku albo innej broni dystansowej… .- Toris starał się myśleć jak najbardziej logicznie -No i… w teorii będę niewidoczny, więc będę mógł zaskoczyć rabusiów, jeśli nie mają pojęcia o mojej obecności.-

-Z przygotowaniem u ciebie marnie, ale za to improwizowanie całkiem dobrze ci idzie.- stwierdził Feliks kiwając głową -Pomysł jak najbardziej trafiony, ale na przyszłość, lepiej wcześniej opracuj sobie plan działania.-

-Po prostu nie sądziłem, że będziesz mi zadawał jakieś pytania.- mruknął Toris, szczęśliwy że mu się upiekło.

-Mam nadzieję, że nie liczyłeś na to, że powiem ci co masz robić.- powiedział Feliks.

-Nie martw się, już dość jasno dałeś mi do zrozumienia, że swoją pomoc ograniczasz do minimum.- odparł Toris, otwierając drzwi do magazynu i wchodząc do środka.

-Przynajmniej dzięki temu coś myślisz, gdybyś był w stanie tylko wykonywać polecenia, a nie myśleć samodzielnie, to bardziej pasowałoby ci zgłosić się do armii któregoś z dystryktów, niż do gildii najemników.- oświadczył Feliks wślizgując się do środka za brunetem i rozglądając uważnie po otoczeniu -Z twoim perkiem świetnie byś się nadawał.-

-Nie… armia to nie dla mnie, to oznacza głównie stacjonowanie w jednym dystrykcie, najemnikiem chciałem zostać, bo bardziej zależało mi na tym żeby podróżować.- powiedział Toris zamykając drzwi za sobą.

-Żądny przygód i ciekawych podróży huh? Chyba jeden z częstszych powodów, dla których ktoś zostaje najemnikiem.- mruknął Feliks, szukając dla siebie dogodnej pozycji do zajęcia.

-Bywa, jak przez całe życie siedzi się praktycznie w jednym miejscu.- stwierdził Toris, spacerując między skrzyniami i regałami, żeby lepiej poznać miejsce które miał ochraniać.

-Zamknięty w jednym miejscu, bez możliwości poznania tego co znajduje się na zewnątrz.- powiedział cicho Feliks lekko nieobecnym tonem -Całe dnie wypełnione tylko i wyłącznie walką o przetrwanie… .-

-Huh?- Toris spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na blondyna.

-Przepraszam, trochę się zamyśliłem.- Feliks potrząsnął głową i machnął ręką -To co ty właściwie robiłeś zanim tu przyjechałeś?-

-Pracowałem dla takiego jednego zamożnego bufona, byłem chłopcem w sumie od wszystkiego.- odparł Toris.

-I nie lepiej było ci tam zostać?- zapytał Feliks, wspinając się po stosie skrzynek. Kiedy dotarł dość wysoko, przeskoczył na jedną z belek podtrzymujących strop, skąd mógł swobodnie obserwować większość magazynu -Płacił aż tak marnie?-

-Już mówiłem, chciałem obejrzeć nowe miejsca. A płacił tak dobrze, że to co mi ukradłeś to były wszystkie moje oszczędności.- powiedział Toris, zadarł głowę do góry próbując namierzyć Feliksa -Gdzieś ty tam wlazł?-

-Gdzieś, skąd mogę cie swobodnie obserwować i zainterweniować w razie czego, wiem, że jestem piękny, ale widzieć mnie nie musisz.- odparł Feliks -To kontynuując temat, nie mogłeś sobie znaleźć lepszego pracodawcy?-

-Nie bardzo, to nie tak, że sam się tam zatrudniłem.- westchnął Toris, rozsiadając się na jednej ze skrzynek -Pracowałem tam bo musiałem… odpracować swoją wartość.-

-Czyli?- zapytał Feliks, starając się nie okazywać zbytniego zainteresowania tą sprawą.

-Powiedzmy, że moi rodzice nie byli specjalnie zamożni i woleli mnie sprzedać jako tanią siłę roboczą niż utrzymywać.- powiedział Toris zakładając ręce za głowę -Właściwie to do osiągnięcia pełnoletności, nie dostałem od tego dziada ani miedziaka.-

-Hooo… czyli jak tylko się spłaciłeś i trochę odłożyłeś, to dałeś nogę?- mruknął Feliks z westchnieniem, jednak przypadek bruneta był nieco inny.

-Mhm… i ledwie po przybyciu zostałem okradziony.- odparł Toris.

-Czyli i tak nie miałeś aż tak źle.- podsumował Feliks -A gdybym cię nie okradł, to nie znalazłbyś sobie tymczasowej gildii tak szybko i pewnie wciąż paprałbyś się ze zleceniami dla kandydatów.-

-Cóż, wyszło mi nawet na dobre… a teraz i tak mam więcej pieniędzy, niż miałem po przyjechaniu do Inkornu. I to nawet pomimo tego ile musiałem ci wybulić za pomoc w niektórych zleceniach i odpaleniu procentu dla gildii.- przyznał Toris -Tylko nie uznaj tego, za zielone światło na okradanie mnie.-

-Nawet gdybym chciał, to mam zakaz od mistrza na okradanie mieszkańców miasta i członków mojej gildii.- oznajmił Feliks wykładając się wygodnie na swojej belce.

-Podejrzewam, że nie wszyscy złodzieje w mieście są tacy mili.- stwierdził Toris.

-Przede wszystkim nie wszyscy są tacy dobrzy.- powiedział Feliks -No dobra, ale wystarczy pogaduszek, zachowanie ciszy też jest dość istotnym elementem zaskoczenia przeciwnika.-

-Mam nadzieję, że nie zasnę, nie jestem przyzwyczajony do nie spania tak długo… .- westchnął brunet.

-Nie bój nic, nie mam co prawda wiadra z wodą, ale zawsze mogę na ciebie napluć, żebyś przypadkiem nie zasnął.- zaoferował się blondyn.

-Wiedziałem, że mogę liczyć na twoją troskę.- Toris przewalił oczyma -Z racji, że wiem, że zrobisz to bez żadnego skrępowania, to chyba będę się starał z całej siły nie zasnąć.-

-I bardzo ładnie, niezależnie od tego jak chujowe zlecenie wykonujesz, lepiej staraj się ze wszystkich sił, to unikniesz przykrych konsekwencji.- powiedział Feliks.

-Mhm… zastanawia mnie w sumie czemu mam pilnować tylko jednego magazynu.- mruknął Toris.

-Bo tylko ten nie ma żadnych zabezpieczeń, pozostałe mają kilka systemów i zaklęć antywłamaniowych.- odparł Feliks -To tak w ramach tego czego się dowiedziałem, jak sobie spacerowałem. Nie pytaj mnie dlaczego, nie wnikam w to czemu akurat ten jest goły, jeśli chodzi o zabezpieczenia.-

-Może chodzi o oszczędność… albo jakieś urzędniczo-handlowe tajemnice których nie znamy.- powiedział Toris.

-Może, a teraz cichutko, w razie czego, nas tu nie ma.- mruknął Feliks.

-Mam tylko jeszcze jedno pytanie.- powiedział cicho Toris.

-No to wal, zamiast się czaić.- westchnął Feliks.

-Dlaczego ty zostałeś najemnikiem?- zapytał brunet.

-Bo nie miałem przed sobą żadnych lepszych perspektyw.- odparł blondyn -I ta informacja powinna ci wystarczyć.- dodał tonem ucinającym rozmowę.

* * *

Podobnie jak za dnia, w nocy przez większość czasu nic się nie działo. Toris zaczynał już powoli przysypiać, a jego zmęczony umysł podpowiadał mu, że krótka drzemka na pewno nie zaszkodzi, że Feliks gdziekolwiek się zaszył, był na pewno przytomny i czujny. Czym niby ryzykował… dostaniem kolejnej bury i ewentualnym opluciem… . W chwili w której brunet zaczął poważnie rozważać nad kwestią, czy jego opiekun bardzo by się rozzłościł, gdyby trochę mu się przysnęło, coś się zaczęło dziać.

Toris uniósł głowę zaalarmowany cichym szmerem, rozbudzony, po krótkiej chwili wyczuł, że ktoś jest w pobliżu i że ten ktoś to na pewno nie Feliks. Blondyn potrafił tak dobrze ukryć swoją obecność, że Toris niejednokrotnie do ostatniego momentu nie miał pojęcia, że blondyn jest gdzieś niedaleko… na przykład tuż obok niego.

-Patrzcie chłopaki, frajerzy nawet nie zamknęli drzwi na kłódkę!-

-Może myśleli, że po ostatniej wizycie nie wrócimy tak szybko?-

-Jebać co sobie myśleli, żadnych nowych cieci nie widzę, więc się obłowimy.-

-''Rabusie.''- pomyślał Toris, ostrożnie zbierając się z miejsca w którym odpoczywał i przenosząc się w bardziej osłonięte miejsce.

-Hmm… czyli jednak przyszli… głupota wracać dwa razy pod rząd w jedno miejsce.- mruknął pod nosem Feliks, obserwując poczynania swojego podopiecznego i nasłuchując intruzów. Wedle jego szacunków, bandytów było od trzech do czterech, dojrzałych mężczyzn sądząc po głosach.

-No to zobaczmy panie frajer co poczniesz… wrogów jest znacznie więcej, spanikujesz i poprosisz o pomoc, czy będziesz próbował coś zdziałać?- mruknął blondyn, na wszelki wypadek przygotowując swoją broń.

-Wygląda na to, że jest ich więcej ode mnie… teoretycznie gdzieś tutaj czai się Feliks… ale z jego pomocy lepiej skorzystać w ostateczności.- powiedział cicho brunet, powoli wyciągnął miecz i wbił wzrok w drzwi magazynu. Po kilku mało kulturalnych komentarzach i przekleństwach, drzwi stanęły otworem, a do środka wtoczyła się czteroosobowa grupka bandytów, którzy niezbyt silili się na to, żeby zachować ciszę.

-''Czterech kolesi, uzbrojonych w pałki i noże, jeden z nich ma dodatkowo łuk, dwóch innych miecze… frontalny atak to czysta głupota.''- pomyślał Toris, skradając się tak, żeby okrążyć rabusiów -''Lepiej będzie poczekać chwilę aż się rozproszą, eliminacja jednego po drugim będzie łatwiejsza… .''-

-Nieźle kombinuje… zobaczymy co mu z tego wyjdzie.- uznał Feliks, podrzucając w ręku nóż do rzucania.

-Dobra ludzie, szukajcie co cenniejszych towarów i spadamy, może ktoś jednak tu jest, tylko poszedł się odlać czy coś.- powiedział chudy jak patyk, rabuś z łukiem.

-Niech no wróci to mu pomożemy się odlać, ale z krwi.- zarechotał inny.

-''Inteligencją i manierami to oni nie grzeszą.''- pomyśleli jednocześnie Feliks i Toris.

Toris odczekał w ukryciu, aż bandyci się rozproszą, kiedy zajęli się przetrząsaniem magazynu, powoli ruszył w stronę łucznika.

-Najpierw wyeliminować zagrożenie na dystans, dobre posunięcie.- uznał Feliks z zadowoleniem.

Brunet skradał się w stronę swojego pierwszego celu z mocno bijącym sercem, był mocno zdenerwowany, nie był pewny, czy powinien zabić swojego przeciwnika, czy tylko go ogłuszyć. Zabicie bandyty, dałoby mu pewność, że będzie musiał się nim później martwić, ale z drugiej strony… nie czuł się zbyt dobrze z myślą o odbieraniu komuś życia. Nie mogąc się do końca zdecydować, skoczył na przeciwnika z uniesionym mieczem, ale w ostatniej chwili zadał cios rękojeścią, zwalając przeciwnika z nóg, odciągnął go nieco na bok, po czym ruszył rozprawić się zresztą.

-Mógł go po prostu zabić… hmm… .- Feliks zmarszczył brwi -Albo to kwestia tych jego światłych przekonań, albo jeszcze nigdy w życiu nikogo nie zabił… .-

Toris odetchnął cicho, pierwszego przeciwnika pozbył się bez trudu, ale nie mógł jeszcze spoczywać na laurach. Skupiony na robieniu jak najmniej hałasu i obserwowaniu, czy jego następny cel przypadkiem nie odwraca się w jego stronę, zapomniał patrzeć pod nogi. W pewnym momencie potrącił jedną ze skrzyń, dość boleśnie obijając sobie nogę i przy okazji alarmując resztę rabusiów o swojej obecności.

-E! Tu ktoś jest! Przeklęta łajza chciała nas zajść po cichu!- wrzasnął jeden z bandytów odwracając się błyskawicznie i dobywając miecza.

-Szlag!- zaklął Toris, skoro już i tak się ujawnił, bez potrzeby zachowywania ciszy, odsunął przeszkadzającą mu skrzynie kopniakiem.

-No… skradanie się to on jeszcze musi poćwiczyć.- stwierdził Feliks, szykując się do ewentualnego wkroczenia na scenę.

-Dobra Toris… uspokój się… dasz sobie radę… a w razie gdyby nie, to mimo wszystko nie jesteś tutaj sam.- mruknął brunet chwytając miecz nieco pewniej, musiał się uspokoić… to byli tylko zwykli rabusie, prawda było ich więcej, ale zwykli rabusie na pewno nie byli dobrze wyszkoleni. W końcu tego też się uczył, zachowywania spokoju w każdej sytuacji… .

-Eeee to tylko jakiś szczyl! Chyba mieli trudności ze znalezieniem kogoś lepszego!- zakpił jeden ze zmierzających w jego stronę mężczyzn.

-Ma nawet ładny ten mieczyk, chyba go sobie wezmę, bo on na pewno nie potrafi nim machać!- rzucił drugi, trzeci tylko zarechotał wyszarpując zza pasa nóż i pałkę.

To było nic… ci goście nie byli w stanie wytrącić go z równowagi, Feliksowi do pięt nie dorastali. Toris wziął głęboki wdech oczyszczając myśli, poczuł znajomy przypływ pewności siebie… ale szybko go w sobie stłumił, zbytnia pewność siebie, jak do tej pory przyprawiła go o masę siniaków przy wspólnych treningach z blondynem.

-''To nie o to chodzi z twoją zdolnością… czujesz pewność siebie, ale to nie znaczy, że wygrasz. Ja po użyciu swojej zdolności, czuję się tak cudownie odprężony jakbym był na wakacjach, ale nie mogę sobie pozwolić na relaks podczas walki. Nie pozwól się ponieść temu uczuciu!''-

Toris westchnął z frustracją, unikając pchnięcia wymierzonego w jego żołądek, w jego myślach ostatnio za dużo było Feliksa, może to kwestia spędzania w jego towarzystwie takiej ilości czasu… . Uchylił się przed ciosem pałki, który pewnie rozłupałby mu czaszkę, a nim jego przeciwnik zamachnął się mieczem który trzymał w drugiej ręce, wziął szeroki zamach i ciął draba płytko przez pierś. Poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz słysząc krzyk przeciwnika, ale się nie zatrzymywał, siłą rozpędu przemknął obok rannego przeciwnika i znalazł się obok kolejnego bandyty, blokując ostrzem, cios bandyckiego miecza.

-No proszę, poprawił się skubaniutki.- zamruczał Feliks śledząc starcie z zainteresowaniem, syknął cicho, kiedy trzeciemu rabusiowi udało się ciosem noża, ranić Torisa w ramię. Przygryzł wargi niepewny, czy powinien się wtrącić, rana wyglądała dość poważnie… ale jak do tej pory brunetowi szło dobrze bez pomocy.

-Kurwa!- mruknął Toris przez zaciśnięte zęby, przemknął pod ramieniem bandyty który go zranił i przeturlał się po podłodze, żeby zwiększyć nieco dystans i nie dać się okrążyć.

-Wkurwiłeś mnie mały chujku!- warknął rabuś któremu oberwało się w pierś -Wypatroszę cię jak wieprzka, ale wcześniej chyba wykastruje!-

-Uważaj na słowa bydlaku, żeby ciebie czasem ktoś nie wykastrował.- odgryzł się Toris.

-Na przykład ja.- mruknął Feliks -Od kopania tyłka temu frajerowi to ja tu jestem, nie lubię jak ktoś się wtrąca w moje kompetencje!-

Brunet potrząsnął lekko głową, żeby oczyścić myśli i odskoczył jeszcze kilka kroków w tył, unikając pałki i miecza. Ramię bolało nieznośnie, a cieknąca krew sprawiała, że miecz ślizgał mu się w ręce, nie był pewny, czy da sobie radę.

-''Gdzie jest Feliks? Zasnął, czy znowu gdzieś poszedł? Chyba powinien już interweniować.''- pomyślał Toris lekko zdenerwowany. Mimo raczej nieciekawej sytuacji, dalej nie prosił o pomoc. W końcu chciał sobie zasłużyć na pochwałę, wzywanie pomocy, przy jednej ranie raczej nie było dobrym krokiem w tym kierunku. Zacisnął zęby i rzucił się w wir walki.

-Dam sobie radę… .- mruknął brunet, starając się nie tracić opanowania, tym razem czuł się inaczej niż zwykle... -Dam sobie radę!- powtórzył cicho, blokując i rozdając ciosy, krew dudniła mu w uszach, a adrenalina sprawiała, że nie zwracał uwagi ani na krzyki ranionych bandytów, ani na ból własnych ran. A oprócz pociętego ramienia, dorobił się też rozciętego czoła, płytkiej rany na prawym boku i rozbitej wargi. Zresztą bandyci kończyli o wiele gorzej, jeden z nich był już wyłączony z walki, starając się w panice opatrzyć krwawiący kikut, powstały po tym, jak jedna z jego dłoni rozstała się z resztą ramienia.

-Szlag by to… chyba robię się za stary na to, żeby tak się emocjonować.- mruknął Feliks, podrygując niespokojnie na swoim posterunku. Nie był wiele starszy od Torisa, ledwie niecały rok, ale od dość dawna, aż tak nie przeżywał walki, w dodatku nie swojej. Już kilka razy ledwie powstrzymał się od zeskoczenia na dół i rozprawieniu się z kilkoma bandytami, zapewne powinien był to zrobić… ale jednocześnie chciał zobaczyć, jak duże postępy poczynił brunet.

-To chyba przez tą całą relację typu nauczyciel-uczeń.- stwierdził blondyn nie spuszczając oczu z tego co działo się na dole. Kątem oka zobaczył coś, co zdecydowanie mu się nie spodobało.

-Oooo nieładnie… tak się kurwa bawić nie będziemy.- oświadczył Feliks, widząc, że wcześniej ogłuszony łucznik zdołał odzyskać przytomność i przymierzał się do tego, żeby strzelić Torisowi w plecy -No to czas na moje wielkie wejście!- krótkim zamachem posłał w stronę bandyty nóż do rzucania, który przyszpilił stopę mężczyzny do ziemi.

-Wortho co jest kurwa?! Czego się drzesz?! Strzelaj do tego dupka!- wrzasnął jeden z pozostałych bandytów.

-Ten dupek przebił mi stopę! Rzucił we mnie kurwa nożem!- zawył łucznik pochylając się żeby wyszarpnąć nóż z nogi.

-Jak niby, skoro ja i Zedo się z nim bijemy?!- ryknął drugi z dwójki walczącej z Torisem. Sam Toris wyglądał na nieco zdziwionego.

-Zdradzę wam pewien sekret~! To była magiczna sztuczka~!- powiedział Feliks, płynnym ruchem zeskakując z belki na ziemię -Najpierw nie było noża… a potem puf!- machnął ręką posyłając kolejny nóż w gardło mężczyzny zwanego Wortho -I nóż się pojawił… .- oznajmił, beznamiętnie obserwując, jak charcząc i plując krwią, łucznik osuwa się na ziemię, kurczowo trzymając rękojeść noża który przebił mu tchawicę.

-To tych typów jest dwóch?! I to jakichś potworów, ten gnojek zabił Wortho! Spierdalamy!- krzyknął przerażony Zedo, do ostatniego ze swoich kompanów, zdolnych jeszcze do ucieczki.

-A-a-a~! Nie ma tak fajnie.- zanucił Feliks, wyciągając swoje sztylety -Kradzież jest zła panowie, a wy jesteście tu już drugi raz… w dodatku ostatnio zabiliście stróżów tego magazynu… a teraz... cóż, czterech na jednego to mało uczciwe… .-

-Proszę! Już wolę iść do pierdla! Nie chcę umierać!- pisnął ostatni z rabusiów, rzucając swoją broń na ziemię.

-Trzeba było o tym pomyśleć wcześniej.- stwierdził Feliks bez cienia współczucia -Za błędy się płaci.-

-Feliks zostaw ich. W więzieniu się nimi zajmą.- wysapał Toris zmęczonym głosem, blondyn spojrzał na niego uważnie, po czym z westchnieniem schował swoją broń.

-Jak chcesz, to twoje zlecenie.- mruknął blondyn.

Feliks usadowił się na skrzyni, pozwalając brunetowi zająć się przekazaniem bandytów pracownikom biura. Ściągnął tylko spod dachu ich zapasy, żeby znaleźć apteczkę i mikstury lecznicze.

-Nie musiałeś zabijać tamtego faceta.- powiedział Toris po powrocie do magazynu, kiedy już uporał się ze swoją robotą.

-Ty nie musiałeś jednemu z nich odcinać ręki.- odparł spokojnie Feliks.

-To było… przez przypadek, miałem zamiar wytrącić mu broń z ręki, ale szarpnął nią w ostatniej chwili.- mruknął Toris, był nieco blady, ale trzymał się całkiem nieźle.

-Jeśli masz ochotę się porzygać to wyjdź na zewnątrz i załatw to na spokojnie.- powiedział Feliks oceniając stan bruneta -Ewidentnie nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do ranienia i zabijania innych ludzi, nawet jeśli oni ranią i chcą zabić ciebie.-

-Nie będę rzygał, jest mi niedobrze ale dam radę.- odparł Toris -To… ile ci wiszę za ocalenie mi skóry po raz kolejny?-

-Nic.- stwierdził Feliks wzruszając ramionami.

-Czy to jeden z tych twoich żartów, których nie potrafię załapać?- zapytał Toris szczerze zdumiony.

-Nie, uznaj to jako hmm… dowód uznania.- powiedział Feliks zeskakując ze skrzyni.

-Eee… dostanę jakieś wyjaśnienia? Bo chyba nie rozumiem… dowód uznania czego?- spytał zdezorientowany Toris.

-Twoich umiejętności, mogę z zadowoleniem stwierdzić, że dzisiaj udowodniłeś, że tydzień ostrego treningu nie poszedł na marne.- oznajmił Feliks -Powiedz mi tylko, co czułeś tym razem kiedy walczyłeś?-

-Ja… na początku jak zwykle, czułem pewność siebie, ale stłumiłem to w sobie, a potem… nie wiem jak dokładnie to opisać.- powiedział Toris, wciąż nie mogąc wyjść ze zdumienia.

-Możesz użyć jakiegoś porównania.- zasugerował Feliks.

-Porównania… gdybym miał to porównać… to tak jakby… moja umiejętność była falą morską, tylko tym razem nie dałem się jej ponieść, raczej starałem się płynąć razem z nią.- mruknął niepewnie brunet.

-W takim razie jestem w pełni zadowolony.- oświadczył blondyn z zadowolonym uśmiechem -Zaczynasz łapać, jak powinieneś korzystać ze swojego perka, on ma cię wzmacniać, a nie miotać tobą na prawo i lewo. Odwaliłeś dziś kawał dobrej roboty, jak na początkującego.-

-Mówisz poważnie?- zapytał Toris z niedowierzaniem.

-Całkiem poważnie, walka z kilkoma przeciwnikami naraz, to całkiem duże wyzwanie.- powiedział Feliks -Udało ci się utrzymać przy życiu, nie poprosiłeś o moją pomoc i nie zabiłeś swoich przeciwników, chociaż ja na twoim miejscu nie wahałbym się ani sekundy. Ale to kwestia podejścia, bądź co bądź nie trzeba było ich zabijać… . I czego się tak szczerzysz?- zapytał unosząc brew, kiedy na twarzy Torisa zagościł szeroki uśmiech.

-Chyba po raz pierwszy słyszę z twoich ust miłe słowa i pochwałę, to całkiem miła odmiana.- oznajmił Toris, to było naprawdę fajne uczucie.

-Pewnie że miła, mówiłem ci, że potrafię być miły.- powiedział Feliks, rzucając w bruneta butelką z miksturą leczniczą, Toris złapał ją odruchowo, nie tęsknił za guzami na głowie -Łyknij sobie, poczujesz się po tym lepiej.-

-To co teraz?- zapytał Toris odkorkowując fiolkę i wychylając eliksir naraz -Ej… to jest całkiem smaczne!-

-A jakie miałoby być? Hedvika ją zrobiła, a ona bardzo dba o to, żeby jej wyroby działały i przy okazji dobrze smakowały.- stwierdził Feliks -Ty mnie pytasz co teraz? A co ci powiedzieli w biurze?-

-Żebym się rano zgłosił po zapłatę.- odparł Toris, trochę żałując, że wypił całą miksturę za jednym zamachem.

-Czyli musimy tu zostać do rana, a jak tylko słoneczko pokaże się na horyzoncie, pójdziemy do naszego ulubionego urzędnika.- oznajmił Feliks -Wydębisz od niego kasę i wracamy do gildii porządnie się wyspać.-

-Nasz znajomy na pewno się ucieszy, jak wyrwiemy go z łóżka skoro świt.- powiedział Toris z rozbawieniem.

-No ba, a jak jeszcze zastosuję którąś z moich genialnych metod budzenia, to będzie piał z zachwytu.- stwierdził blondyn.

-Może lepiej pozostańmy przy klasycznym waleniu do drzwi, tudzież krzykach.- mruknął brunet.

-Toris, czy ty jesteś zazdrosny czy co?- westchnął Feliks, starając się znaleźć sobie jakąś wygodną pozycję wśród skrzynek.

-Nieee? Po prostu mam pewne podejrzenia, że akurat ten gość nie miałby żadnych oporów, żeby cię zgłosić władzom za włamanie i molestowanie.- stwierdził Toris.

-Myślałem raczej o wylaniu mu na łeb wiadra wody, ale podoba mi się twój tok myślenia.- oznajmił Feliks radośnie -Swoją drogą, do tej pory się zastanawiam, dlaczego ty mnie nie zgłosiłeś… albo chociaż nie poskarżyłeś się Lizzie, czy komuś innemu.-

-Nieważne… .- burknął Toris, klnąc na siebie w duchu, że znów dał się wyprowadzić w pole -Ej chwileczkę… czy ty przed chwilą zwróciłeś się do mnie po imieniu?-

-A co? Zabrzmiało zbyt dziwnie? Zawsze możemy wrócić do frajera albo idioty, jak będziesz chciał.- oznajmił Feliks.

-Nie! Tak jest w porządku tylko… poprawiłem swoje umiejętności aż tak bardzo?- zapytał Toris.

-Wystarczająco, żebym zawracał sobie głowę używaniem twojego imienia, a teraz zamknij się z łaski swojej, chce się chwilę zdrzemnąć.- powiedział Feliks, zakładając sobie ręce za głowę i zamykając oczy.

-To nie w porządku… też jestem zmęczony, chyba nawet bardziej niż ty.- burknął brunet.

-No to znajdź sobie jakiś wygodny kącik i śpij, kto ci broni?- westchnął blondyn -Wątpię żeby jeszcze jacyś bandyci mieli wpaść z wizytą… najwyżej obudzimy się w nowym, podobno lepszym świecie.-

* * *

 **Hmm... to którym opkiem teraz się zająć... .**

 **Myślałam o następującej kolejności Fantastyczne (dla tych moich małych zboczuszków, które nie mogą się doczekać tego contentu 18+ XD)Burzliwe (bo też mnie kilka osób o to pyta)Dlaczego (bo wieki temu coś tam poczyniłam i czuję się z tym źle, jakby nie patrzeć to mój pierwszy tasiemiec którego zaczęłam tu wrzucać).**

 **Czy są jakieś obiekcje? (Na pewno są, pytam z uprzejmości :P).**

 **A tak z innej beczki, nie gra ktoś przypadkiem w czołgi? XD (WoT dla jasności). Bo granie samej trochę takie lipne jest, w towarzystwie zawsze raźniej :P. (tiery od III do VII, jakby kogoś to zainteresowało XD).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ewidentnie jestem podpuszczana :v**

 **Podpuszczana na pisanie rozdziałów jeszcze dłuższych niż już mi wychodzą. A może od razu walnę wam całą historię w jednym zarypiście długim rozdziale? (Dlaczego? ma już ponad 100k słów, a do końca wcale nie jest blisko to ten... ) Z tym, że w takim przypadku to byście czekali i czekali i czekali... kto wie kiedy ja bym to skończyła? XD (pomijając fakt, że moją betę szlag by trafił, gdyby musiała edytować coś tak długiego).**

 **I nie jestem ''magister inżynier'', na razie tylko inżynier (zaufajcie mi jestem inżynierem lol XD). O właśnie dla tych którzy przegapili tą informację na moim profilu, to obroniłam się na cztery z plusem! (Podobno więcej mi nie mogli dać bo miałam za niską średnią... cóż nie byłam prymusem XD).**

 **Hugi to ja z miłą chęcią przyjmuję, zwłaszcza jak nawracam biednych, nieoświeconych na Lietpola XD. Tylko uważajcie żeby się nie poparzyć :v.**

* * *

Po odczekaniu do rana i odebraniu nagrody Feliks i Toris ruszyli w drogę powrotną do Inkornu. Tym razem brunet siedział w siodle ze swoim opiekunem, zamiast podróżować przywiązanym do końskiego grzbietu. Stanowiło to dla niego duży plus i jednocześnie sprawiało pewien dyskomfort. Raz, że musiał się trzymać siedzącego przed nim Feliksa, czego ten nie omieszkał komentować od czasu do czasu, a dwa, że przez brak możliwości oparcia nóg w strzemionach co chwilę miał wrażenie, że zleci.

\- Dlaczego jestem taki zmęczony? - mruknął nieprzytomnie. - Przecież spałem…

\- Bo nie tak dawno temu stoczyłeś walkę z grupą bandytów - odparł Feliks. - A jakby to nie było wystarczająco męczące, trzeba do tego dodać jeszcze dwie rzeczy. To, że po walce nie miałeś zbyt wiele czasu ani rewelacyjnych warunków do odpoczynku... i efekt uboczny zażycia mikstury leczniczej. Na litość boską, nie ściskaj mnie tak mocno, bo ducha wyzionę!

\- Nie chcę zlecieć - mruknął brunet, rozluźnił jednak uścisk wokół pasa blondyna, co ten przywitał z westchnieniem ulgi.

\- Nie będziemy gnać na złamanie karku, nigdzie się nam nie śpieszy, nie musisz się tak spinać. Po prostu wrócimy do gildii, dośpimy na spokojnie, co mamy dospać, i myślę, że zrobimy sobie dzień wolny. Co najwyżej przerobimy sobie jakąś teorię.

Toris oparł głowę na ramieniu Feliksa. Właściwie było mu tak całkiem wygodnie.

\- Nie za dużo tego wolnego? I o co chodzi z efektami ubocznymi?

\- Nie za wygodnie ci tam? No, chyba że tak lubisz się do mnie tulić...

\- Czy nie mógłbyś po prostu odpowiedzieć na moje pytania, zamiast znów mi dogadywać, skoro i tak wspominałeś coś o teorii? - burknął Toris, rumieniąc się mimowolnie.

\- Okej, niewyspany Toris to marudny Toris… Znaczy się bardziej marudny niż zwykle. - Feliks pokręcił głową z rozbawioną miną. - W sumie jestem w stanie to zrozumieć, też wolę sobie pospać zamiast wstawać tak wcześnie.

\- Feliks…

\- Spokojnie... tylko mnie, jakby, nie pogryź. A przynajmniej niezbyt mocno. Nie mam nic przeciwko pikantnym zagrywkom, ale bez przesady. - Chłopak parsknął cichym śmiechem, słysząc poirytowane warknięcie ze strony bruneta. - Co do tego wolnego, to powiedz ty mi… Czujesz się na siłach ganiać po następne zlecenia? Jeśli tak, to możemy lecieć dalej, nie ma problemu.

\- Eee… nie… chyba jednak wolę chwilę odpocząć - zająknął się Toris. - A te efekty uboczne?

\- Jak chcesz długiego i wyczerpującego temat wykładu, to zgłoś się do Hedviki. Ona ci opowie wszystko na temat szkodliwości i efektów ubocznych chyba każdej mikstury jaką do tej pory opracowano.

\- A tak w skrócie? Dlaczego zażycie tamtej mikstury po walce sprawia, że czuję się zmęczony?

\- W skrócie, powiadasz… w skrócie to dlatego, że ten eliksir nie sprawił, że twoje rany w cudowny sposób same się zagoiły. Tak działa tylko uzdrawiająca magia. Właściwie powinno się na to mówić mikstura regeneracji, a nie leczenia. Siorka przez długi czas prowadziła w gildii batalię o poprawne nazewnictwo, ale dała sobie spokój po jakimś miesiącu... W każdym razie tamta mikstura, którą wypiłeś, przyspieszyła naturalny proces gojenia ran twojego organizmu. Zmusiła twoje ciało do szybszego uporania się z problemem.

Toris dał sobie chwilę namysłu.

\- Mhm… czyli to coś jak z ćwiczeniami, tak? Kiedy jesteś zmuszony do większego wysiłku niż zwykle, potem czujesz zmęczenie.

\- No właśnie. Alchemicy nie są cudotwórcami, ich mikstury nie potrafią wyleczyć wszystkiego. Są rany tak poważne, że użycie eliksiru co najwyżej przyspieszy wyprawę na tamten świat, są toksyny, na które wciąż jeszcze nie znaleziono skutecznego antidotum - kontynuował Feliks.

\- No tak… Życie byłoby zbyt piękne, gdyby wszystko dało się wyleczyć odpowiednią miksturą... - westchnął Toris, walcząc z ogarniającą go sennością.

\- Podzielę się z tobą pewną sugestią. Dopóki jesteś w Szponie, niezależnie od roboty którą wykonujesz, postaraj się nie obrywać zbyt mocno. Jeśli nie ze względu na swoje własne dobro to choćby dlatego żeby nie sprawiać mojej siostrze zbyt wielu powodów do zmartwień. Hedvika stara się, jak może, cieszy się, kiedy jej wyroby pomagają ludziom, a zwłaszcza jej przyjaciołom, ale jest świadoma tego, że nie zawsze jest w stanie pomóc i to jej sprawia ból.

\- Mhm… będę się starał… - brunet wtulił się mocniej w swoje oparcie.

\- Milutko, ale weź mi tu nie przysypiaj, co? Jak chciałeś się kimnąć, to trzeba było usiąść przede mną. Łatwiej byłoby mi pilnować, żebyś nie spadł.

\- Nie ma mowy… na pewno wykorzystałbyś okazję - wymamrotał Toris.

\- No ba, że bym wykorzystał. Ale przynajmniej miałbyś pewność, że moje troskliwe ramiona nie pozwoliłyby ci spaść… No cudnie, usnął - westchnął, przewalając oczyma, gdy jego uszu dobiegło ciche pochrapywanie. - Jak z dzieckiem… Marudne toto, słuchać się nie chce… No nic, trzeba doprowadzić malucha bezpiecznie do łóżeczka i można chwilę odetchnąć.

* * *

Hedvika przeglądała poranną gazetę z lekkim zdenerwowaniem. Nawet jeśli starała się tym nie przejmować, to artykuł, który podsunął jej Feliks, mocno nią wstrząsnął. Jeśli ta notka faktycznie wiązała się w jakiś sposób z ich dzieciństwem, jeśli "ta osoba" znów rozkręcała ten sam interes, co kilkanaście lat temu… Nie dziwiła się ani trochę, że jej przybrany brat chciał się dowiedzieć więcej na ten temat. Nawet jeśli powiedziała mu, żeby nie interesował się tą sprawą, w skrytości ducha miała szczerą nadzieję, że Feliks wyśledzi i zamorduje tego zwyrodnialca, który sprawił, że "najszczęśliwszy i najbardziej beztroski" okres w ich życiu był piekłem.

Wzdrygnęła się gwałtownie, kiedy drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się z trzaskiem i uderzyły o ścianę.

\- Ja pierdolę, ale jesteś ciężki… Następnym razem po prostu zostawię cię na ulicy - wysapał wtaczający się do sali głównej Feliks, taszcząc ze sobą nieprzytomnego Torisa.

\- Jeśli jeszcze raz otworzysz te drzwi z kopa, to ja ci zasadzę takiego kopa w dupę, że nie będziesz siedział przez miesiąc - oświadczyła Hedvika, odkładając gazetę na bok.  
\- A temu co jest?

\- Po prostu śpi, nie musisz panikować. Miał chłopina ciężką noc, a jak się okazuje, sen to on ma naprawdę solidny. Kamień mógłby pozazdrościć.

\- Ciężką noc, powiadasz… - powiedziała powoli dziewczyna, unosząc wysoko brwi.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie! Nie wyciągnąłem go na żadną imprezę, nie dołożyłem dodatkowego treningu, ani tym bardziej nie zaciągnąłem go do łóżka. - Zwyczajnie pobił się z kilkoma bandziorami na zleceniu, nie miał szans się po tym porządnie wyspać i łyknął twoją miksturkę. Więc, w zasadzie, to bardziej twoja wina niż moja.

\- Aha - skwitowała krótko Hedvika. - I jak mu poszło jego pierwsze zlecenie z wyższej rangi?

\- Nieźle, jak na kompletnego amatora, ale jest trochę zbyt miękki dla swoich przeciwników, jeśli są ludźmi. Z miłą chęcią wszystko ci opowiem, ale najpierw zataszczę tego tutaj do jego wyrka, zanim odpadnie mi ramię albo strzeli kręgosłup. Swoje gościu waży, a ja nie jestem osiłkiem… Chyba, że pożyczę sobie perka Elizabety.

Hedvika uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Ooo? Masz zamiar zawlec go aż do jego pokoju? Cóż za rzadki przejaw troski z twojej strony! Normalnie zostawiłbyś delikwenta byle gdzie po drodze. I jeszcze go pochwaliłeś! A przecież jest nowy!

\- Daruj sobie docinki, siostra, co? - blondyn z westchnieniem skierował się w stronę schodów. - Gdybym go zostawił gdzieś po drodze, to pewnie mistrz znowu zafundował by mi ochrzan. Tym razem za lekceważenie mojego nauczycielskiego obowiązku.

\- Mistrza jeszcze nie ma, więc wcale nie musiałbyś się mu przyznawać. A z tego co się orientuję, Toris to ten typ, który za taką akcję warczałby na ciebie przez najbliższy tydzień, ale na skargę by nie poleciał - Hedvika wyszczerzyła zęby. - Czyżby pan amator wpadł mojemu niewyżytemu braciszkowi w oko?

\- No kurwa zajebiście… Człowiek raz w życiu jest dla kogoś miły sam z siebie i od razu posądzają go nie wiadomo o co.

\- Może dlatego, że ty z reguły nie jesteś tak po prostu miły. Zwłaszcza dla nowych w gildii - powiedziała Hedvika, podpierając głowę na rękach. Uwielbiała dokuczać swojemu przyszywanemu bratu, zresztą z wzajemnością. - Powinnam to zgłosić Elizabecie...?

\- O mój Boże, błagam, nie! - jęknął Feliks. - Miejże litość, kobieto! Ty się tylko drażnisz, a ona mi żyć nie da! Pewnie gdyby tu była, już dawno siadłyby mi bębenki w uszach od pisku radości, który by z siebie wydała…

\- Faktycznie, to by było zbyt okrutne - stwierdziła Hedvika po chwili udawanego namysłu. - A tak na poważnie, to mam się na coś szykować, czy…?

Feliks wzniósł oczy ku niebu.

\- Siostra, jeśli kiedykolwiek zdecyduję się na pakowanie się w jakiś stały związek, co powinno wydarzyć się, hmm… nigdy, to ty będziesz pierwszą osobą, która się o tym dowie, słowo ci daję. A teraz zejdź już ze mnie i nie licz na nic konkretnego. Jeśli coś miałoby nastąpić, to co najwyżej jednorazowa przygoda i basta.

\- Nigdy nie mów nigdy, braciszku, bo jak to mówią: serce nie sługa - zawyrokowała Hedvika. Parsknęła śmiechem na widok spojrzenia, które posłał jej Feliks, a następnie wróciła do czytania gazety.

* * *

\- Kurwa… Gdybym wiedział, że jesteś taki ciężki… to przed wyruszeniem… pożyczyłbym sobie moc Lizzie… - wydyszał Feliks, gdy w końcu udało mu się zatargać Torisa do jego pokoju. Bezceremonialnie rzucił bruneta na jego łóżko. Nawet pomimo niedelikatnego potraktowania Toris się nie obudził, skulił tylko i zmarszczył lekko brwi.

Feliks pokręcił głową z cichym westchnieniem, widząc, jak brunet z cichym pomrukiem wtula się w poduszkę. Wyszedł, zamknął za sobą cicho drzwi i oparł się o ścianę, żeby chwilę odsapnąć i pomyśleć. Najchętniej po prostu poszedłby w ślady Torisa i skorzystał z możliwości wyspania się, ale nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Nie był aż tak zmęczony, żeby nie móc normalnie funkcjonować. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął listę, którą otrzymał od Madame Sharyi. Najwyższa pora zacząć zbierać informacje.

\- Kto chciałby stworzyć związek z kimś, kto sypia z kim popadnie? - westchnął, starając się pozbyć z pamięci słów Hedviki. Nie miał zamiaru w nic takiego się pakować, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że życie jest nieprzewidywalne. Nie mógł być pewny, że nigdy nie napatoczy się ktoś, z kim, wbrew własnym przekonaniom, chciałby stworzyć coś stałego. - Czemu ja się w ogóle nad tym zastanawiam, do kurwy nędzy. I tak nie mam szans na to, żeby ktoś mnie zaakceptował. Jak by nie patrzeć, to tak jak umawiać się z prostytutką, złodziejem i mordercą w jednym.

Ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju, żeby wziąć sobie ciuchy na zmianę. Musiał się jeszcze wykąpać.

\- Gdzieś się wybierasz? - zapytała Hedvika, kiedy Feliks wyłonił się zza drzwi prowadzących do łaźni, umyty już i przebrany. Nie zauważyła momentu, w którym blondyn w ogóle przekradł się obok niej i do owej łaźni wszedł, ale nie przejęła się tym zbytnio, to już była norma.

\- Gdzieś na pewno, ale najpierw coś zjem - przeciągnął się Feliks, kierując w stronę kuchni.

\- To będziesz sobie musiał zrobić. Niby mam dzisiaj dyżur, ale poza planowanymi posiłkami przy garach nie siedzę.

\- Wiem. Już dawno dotarło do mnie, że twoja siostrzana miłość nie obejmuje zrobienia mi kanapki, pożyczenia kasy na wieczne nieoddanie i zniżek na twoje wyroby.

\- Gadaj tak dalej, to będziesz mógł się pożegnać z całą resztą przywilejów, którymi jeszcze się u mnie cieszysz - zasugerowała alchemiczka.

\- I jeszcze mi grozisz - westchnął Feliks. Rozejrzał się po kuchni, zastanawiając się, na co właściwie miał ochotę.

\- Grozić to ja dopiero mogę zacząć. Rozumiem, że skoro twój podopieczny śpi i nie zanosi się na to, żeby miał się zaraz obudzić, to dzisiaj nie poszalejecie ze zleceniami?

\- Ze zleceniami na jego poziom i tak nie da się poszaleć… ale tak, dziś bardziej zajęcia teoretyczne. A skoro minie trochę czasu, zanim wstanie, to zdążę załatwić kilka swoich spraw - powiedział Feliks, wracając do sali głównej z sałatką owocową.

\- Jesteś na diecie czy jak? - zapytała zdumiona Hedvika, patrząc na sałatkę - A jak ci brakuje wyzwań, to czemu po prostu nie weźmiesz go na coś lepszego?

\- No chyba żeby go życia na dzień dobry pozbawić - Feliks przewalił oczyma i wziął się za jedzenie. - Kurde, przyłapałaś mnie, odchudzam się dla naszego obecnie ulubionego tematu do plotek, bo chyba jestem za gruby… Czy ja muszę koniecznie od razu być na diecie, żeby na śniadanie zjeść owocki zamiast góry kanapek?

\- Zwykłe "nie" by wystarczyło. I ostatnie co można o tobie powiedzieć to to, że jesteś za gruby, wręcz przeciwnie. Gdybym nie była świadkiem tego, ile potrafisz zjeść, uznałabym, że jesteś niedożywiony.

\- Takie uroki szybkiej przemiany materii i troskliwej opieki z czasów dzieciństwa – mruknął blondyn, sięgając po gazetę.

\- Nie ma żadnych wiadomości z siódemki - powiedziała Hedvika, obserwując uważnie brata. - Nie mówię, żebyś wziął Torisa od razu na S-kę, ale za to może jakieś solidne C…

\- Na S-ce to on w chwili obecnej kopnąłby w kalendarz, zanim w ogóle zorientowałby się, o co chodzi - stwierdził Feliks, otwierając sobie stronę z krzyżówkami. - Nie powiem, rozważałem, czy nie pokazać mu jak wygląda zlecenie z wyższej półki. Tylko muszę wyczaić jakieś odpowiednie, najlepiej likwidację jakichś niebezpiecznych stworzeń, bo mój podopieczny ma opory z ranieniem ludzi. No i chyba poczekam do końcówki szkolenia.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytała Hedvika ze zdziwieniem.

\- "Ty chyba jesteś niepoważny, że w trakcie szkolenia chcesz go zabrać na misję z rangi wyższej niż on sam ma! Chcesz żeby zginął?! Dopiero zaczyna i blablablabla…" - powiedział Feliks cienkim głosem, robiąc przy tym oburzoną minę. - Zgadnij, kogo przed chwilą udawałem?

\- Obstawiałabym Elizabetę. Ona jest nadopiekuńcza wobec… w sumie to chyba wobec wszystkich.

\- Nadopiekuńcza to mało powiedziane. Wciąż krzywo na mnie patrzy, kiedy wybieram się na jakieś trudne zlecenia, a siedzę w tym już ładnych parę lat.

\- To akurat dość zrozumiałe… Też niespecjalnie lubię się zastanawiać, czy wrócisz do gildii cały i zdrowy. A przede wszystkim żywy.

Feliks pospiesznie kończył posiłek.

\- A wiesz, że ja też nie lubię się nad tym zastanawiać? Dlatego po prostu skupiam się na wykonaniu roboty, a nie na tym, czy przypadkiem nie zginę po drodze. No dobra, to ja spadam załatwić kilka spraw.

\- Hej! Miałeś mi opowiedzieć, jak było na zleceniu!

\- Później! Albo niech Toris sam ci opowie, jak już zbierze tyłek z wyrka. Ja wrócę tak gdzieś w okolicach obiadu - odkrzyknął blondyn. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Nie miał ochoty spędzać zbyt wiele czasu na odbębnianiu tych kontaktów.

* * *

Toris jęknął cicho, otwierając powoli oczy. Wciąż czuł się dość niewyraźnie, ale znacznie lepiej niż kiedy zasypiał, a na pewno było wygodniej…

Zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej, uświadamiając sobie, że coś jest nie w porządku. Przecież kiedy zasypiał, nie znajdował się w swoim pokoju w siedzibie Szpona. Przecierając oczy, żeby pozbyć się resztek snu z powiek, starał się jakoś to sobie wszystko poukładać. Zasnął, wracając do Inkronu konno - z Feliksem - nic go nie bolało, więc chyba udało mu się nie zlecieć. To, że obudził się już tutaj, musiało oznaczać, że zamiast zostawić go gdzieś po drodze, tak jak się tego po nim spodziewał, blondyn dotransportował go tu.

\- Nie, żeby mi to przeszkadzało, ale brzmi dość nieprawdopodobnie - stwierdził brunet. Miły Feliks… To brzmiało tak dziwnie.

Senność powoli odchodziła w niepamięć, teraz na pierwszy plan wychodził inny problem - Toris był głodny. Zwlókł się więc z łóżka, doprowadził jako tako do porządku i ruszył do głównej sali, żeby poszukać czegoś do jedzenia.

\- Dzień dobry, śpiąca królewno - przywitała się z nim Hedvika. - Łał, Feliks nie żartował, kiedy mówił, że kamienie mogłyby ci pozazdrościć snu.

Toris odczuł lekkie zażenowanie.

\- Byłem… zmęczony. Zazwyczaj nie śpię tak długo.

\- Bardziej chodziło mi o to, jak twardy masz sen, ale okej. Niech zgadnę, głodny?

\- Mhm.

\- W takim razie albo pójdziesz do kuchni i coś sobie przyszykujesz, albo będziesz musiał poczekać jeszcze pół godziny do obiadu.

\- Myślę, że poczekam… A gdzie Feliks? Jeszcze śpi?

\- Nie, wyszedł gdzieś, nawet nie kładł się spać - odparła Hedvika. - Z tego, co mi mówił, powinien za niedługo wrócić. A co, taki stęskniony za swoim opiekunem?- zapytała z rozbawieniem.

\- Dlaczego wszyscy mi insynuują, że jeśli o niego pytam, to dlatego, że tęsknię? - burknął brunet z rozdrażnieniem, siadając przy jednym ze stolików.

\- A dużo jest tych wszystkich?

\- Jak na razie ty i Feliks…

\- A to dlatego, że oboje lubimy się drażnić z ludźmi, a twoje reakcje są w sumie zabawne.

\- Jesteś w stu procentach pewna, że nie jesteście spokrewnieni? - zapytał Toris unosząc brew.

\- Jestem pewna, więc to raczej kwestia tego, że dorastaliśmy razem… albo wyjątkowy zbieg okoliczności. Zaraz wracam, idę przypilnować żeby obiad się nie spalił.

\- Wyjątkowy zbieg okoliczności… ja już nie mam więcej pytań - westchnął Toris podpierając się na stole. Zastanawiało go dokąd poszedł Feliks, ale wolał o to nie pytać, chwilowo miał dość docinków o swojej domniemanej tęsknocie za blondynem. A już tym bardziej nie zamierzał go szukać. Nie nęciła go perspektywa rozstania się z życiem, albo wylądowania w szpitalu.

\- A tak na marginesie, gdzie się podziała cała reszta towarzystwa?- zapytał, kiedy Hedvika wróciła za bar.

\- Albo jak zwykle wybyli na zlecenia, albo tak jak Elizabeta i Feliks wyszli załatwić jakieś sprawy na mieście, a mistrz wróci dopiero wieczorem. Ci, którzy są w pobliżu, zaraz pewnie wrócą na obiad. Swoją drogą Lizzie zachowywała się dość podejrzanie, jak na moje oko.

\- Wcale nie zachowywałam się podejrzanie! - oświadczyła Elizabeta z oburzeniem, wkraczając do sali.

\- Wiesz, Lizzie… czasami zdarza ci się zachowywać dziwnie, to chyba o to chodziło - stwierdził Feliks, wchodząc tuż za nią.

\- Wypraszam sobie. - Lizzie usiadła naprzeciw Torisa. Feliks usadowił się obok niego.

\- Obiad już jest?

\- Zaraz będzie - Hedvika zniknęła za drzwiami kuchni.

\- Gdzie był… - zaczął Toris zerkając na blondyna, ale urwał w połowie, kiedy Feliks posłał mu spojrzenie sugerujące, że nie powinien się tym interesować. - Albo nieważne…

\- Szybko się uczysz, grzeczny chłopiec!- Feliks pogłaskał bruneta po głowie.

\- Weź tę łapę bo cię dziabnę…

\- Zmieniłem zdanie, jednak niewdzięczne z ciebie bydlę - stwierdził blondyn, cofając rękę.

\- Czy ja awansowałem na psa i mi to umknęło?

\- Ech, ładna z was parka - westchnęła Elizabeta, podpierając głowę na rękach i przyglądając się chłopakom z rozmarzeniem w oczach.

\- Co nie? - Hedvika zjawiła się przy stole z czterema porcjami gulaszu. Tu akurat musiała przyznać Elizabecie rację. Charaktery mieli skrajnie różne, ale ta dwójka w dziwny sposób do siebie pasowała.

\- Hę? - mruknął zdezorientowany Toris, podczas gdy Feliks posłał dziewczynom uprzejmie zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Nieważne, bawcie się dalej- powiedziała Lizzie.

\- Z przyjemnością - oznajmił Feliks uśmiechając się radośnie i odwracając w stronę Torisa.

\- Ani mi się waż….

\- Masz rację, lepiej najpierw zjeść.

\- Wolałbym raczej wiedzieć, co masz zamiar dzisiaj robić w ramach planu lekcji.

\- Kogoś ci przedstawić, czy też raczej ciebie komuś przedstawić, ewentualnie poodpowiadać na jakieś twoje pytania o ile jakieś będziesz miał - odparł Feliks. - Taki nudny dzionek.

\- Przedstawić mi kogoś? Niby kogo?- zapytał zdziwiony Toris. Dziewczyny też wyglądały na zaskoczone.

\- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. A, no i mam dla ciebie małą niespodziankę na zakończenie szkolenia.

\- Aha… czyli mam się już zacząć bać, tak?

\- A rób co tam chcesz, jeśli nie będziesz chciał to nie przyjmiesz niespodzianki i tyle.

Hedvika domyślała się o jaką niespodziankę chodzi, więc nie pytała. Za to Elizabeta wręcz przeciwnie:

\- Jaką niespodziankę?

\- Nie powiem, to nie byłaby niespodzianka gdybym komuś powiedział. Będę milczał jak zaklęty.

\- A to akurat byłoby dziwne, rzadko kiedy siedzisz cicho..

\- Nie rób sobie zbytnich nadziei... Będę milczał na temat niespodzianki, to nie tak, że w ogóle przestanę się odzywać.

\- Kurde… - westchnął ciężko Toris. - A liczyłem na odrobinę ciszy i spokoju.

\- Poczekaj do końca szkolenia, już niedługo będziesz miał tyle ciszy i spokoju ile tylko twoja dusza zapragnie. Żebyś się tylko nie stęsknił przypadkiem za moim głosem.

\- Chciałbyś.

\- No jasne, że bym chciał. Nie po to tyle z tobą flirtuję, żebyś miał mnie tak po prostu olać po tych dwóch tygodniach…

Na widok miny Torisa dziewczyny parsknęły cichym śmiechem.

\- Ooo, będzie mi tego brakowało, kiedy Toris zmieni gildię - westchnęła Lizzie.

\- O ile zmieni, nic jeszcze nie wiadomo - przypomniała Hedvika.

\- Ta perspektywa brzmi coraz bardziej kusząco, przynajmniej ten tutaj przestałby mnie prześladować - burknął Toris.

\- A kto powiedział, że przestałbym cię prześladować? - Feliks udał szczere zdumienie. - Takiego przystojniaka to mogę prześladować i na końcu świata… - dodał, mrugając zalotnie do bruneta.

\- Pomocy… błagam… - jęknął Toris i uderzył czołem o blat stołu, głównie po to żeby ukryć rumieńce na policzkach.

\- Oj chłopie... co ty zrobisz jak dożyjesz momentu w którym będziesz sławny i zdobędziesz rzesze fanek?- zapytał rozbawiony Feliks - I być może fanów - dodał po chwili namysłu.

\- Jakoś nie widzę, żeby za tobą uganiały się tłumy fanów.

\- A pamiętasz tamten list, który dałem ci przeczytać? Poczekaj aż też zaczniesz takie dostawać...

\- O mój Boże…

\- A tak na poważnie, to po prostu nie zależy mi na tym, żeby każdy na świecie mnie znał. Wręcz przeciwnie. Im mniej jesteś znany, tym mniej masz kłopotów.

\- Tak? - Toris uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Feliksa zdziwiony.

\- Skończyłeś już? To zbieraj ten atrakcyjny tyłek i idziemy - powiedział Feliks, odsuwając od siebie pustą miskę i wstając z miejsca. Ruszył w stronę wyjścia, nie patrząc na to czy Toris za nim idzie czy nie.

\- Słowo daję, ja go czasem nie rozumiem- poskarżył się brunet podnosząc się szybko z miejsca.

\- Nie martw się, nie ty jeden - Hedvika wzruszyła ramionami. - Znam go od dziecka, a i tak nie zawsze potrafię pojąć, o co mu chodzi.

\- A jeśli naprawdę chcesz, żeby przestał się z tobą drażnić, to daj mu to jasno i ostatecznie do zrozumienia - dodała Lizzie. - Wbrew pozorom, Feliks potrafi uszanować czyjąś wolę.

\- Polemizowałbym z tym stwierdzeniem...

\- Cóż, jeśli faktycznie to nie pomaga, to zgłoś się do mnie, już ja go ustawię do pionu.

Dzięki za propozycję, ale chyba jestem już w czarnej dupie, pomyślał brunet, żegnając się krótko z dziewczynami, zanim ruszył szybko żeby dogonić Feliksa. Jak do tej pory zrobił coś dokładnie przeciwnego niż danie blondynowi do zrozumienia, że chce mieć święty spokój.

\- Już skończyłeś plotkować? - zapytał Feliks, kiedy już udało mu się go dogonić.

\- Nie, dalej prowadzę telepatyczną debatę o pierdołach. Dokąd idziemy?

\- Niedaleko, będziemy tam za jakieś pięć minut.

\- A tak, no wiesz… dokładniej?

\- Do siedziby gildii, która uznawana jest za najlepszą w tym mieście.

\- A po co? - zdziwił się Toris.

\- Już mówiłem, chcę cię komuś przedstawić.

\- Czy jest sens pytać cię komu?

\- Nie, zaraz i tak się dowiesz.

* * *

\- Uooo… robi wrażenie - mruknął Toris, kiedy dotarli na miejsce.

\- Nie powiem, że nie - Feliks patrzył na budynek bez zbytniego przejęcia. - Ale osobiście wolę małe, ustronne zadupie jakim jest Szpon, niż taki jebitny, rzucający się w oczy kolos jakim jest siedziba Avalonu… albo Ligi Legend… Arthur i Alfred chyba wciąż się kłócą o nazwę.

\- Niech zgadnę. To któremuś z nich chcesz mnie przedstawić.

\- Właściwie to obu, akurat w tym przypadku mistrzów gildii jest dwóch.

\- Ale pewnie dalej nie powiesz mi, po co chcesz nas zapoznać, prawda? - westchnął Toris wznosząc oczy ku niebu.

\- Cierpliwości, Toris, naucz się tego w końcu - powiedział Feliks, bezceremonialnie otwierając drzwi i wchodząc do środka.

\- Staram się, ale akurat nauka cierpliwości z tobą jako nauczycielem to jak wybrać się na misję rangi S.

\- Przesadzasz, oceniłbym siebie co najwyżej na wysokie B albo słabe A.

\- To i tak dużo… czemu tu jest tak ciemno? - zapytał brunet, starając się dojrzeć cokolwiek w gęstym półmroku.

\- Intruzi! - rozległ się nagle ogłuszający ryk.

\- Eee… czy my tu weszliśmy bez zaproszenia? - zapytał Toris nieco niepewnym głosem.

\- E tam od razu intruzi. Przecież wpadam tu regularnie raz na jakiś czas - westchnął Feliks wyciągając z rękawa sztylet.

\- Czy dobrze myślę, że nikt stąd nie wiedział o tym że wpadamy z wizytą? - kontynuował brunet patrząc na blondyna ponuro.

\- Teraz już wiedzą. Jak już gdzieś się wpraszać to z hukiem… znaczy się, jeśli chodzi o miejsca w których cię nie zabiją.

\- Tutaj nas chyba zabiją. - Toris patrzył na gigantycznego szarego wilka, który nagle się przed nimi pojawił.

\- E, potrzeba czegoś znacznie więcej żeby mnie zabić - Feliks nie wyglądał na poruszonego obecnością zwierzęcia. Nawet nie drgnął, kiedy wilk rzucił się na niego z głośnym skowytem. Jednym precyzyjnym ruchem cisnął sztylet w otwartą paszczę potwora, a ten rozwiał się w kłąb szarej mgły.

\- Rozumiem, że Arthur znowu zmienił zabezpieczenia? - zapytał głośno schylając się po sztylet, który upadł z cichym brzękiem na podłogę.

\- Ano! Było trochę skarg z poprzednim systemem, no i ścieranie wody z podłogi i ścian za każdym razem też było upierdliwe!

Toris rozejrzał się dookoła, wciąż oszołomiony wszystkim, co tu się przed chwilą odbyło. Głos, który przed chwilą usłyszał, na pewno nie należał do Feliksa. Drgnął zaskoczony, kiedy nagle rozbłysło światło. Znajdowali się w bogato zdobionym holu, w którym chyba najbardziej rzucającym się w oczy elementem były wielkie schody. Na szczycie owych schodów stał wysoki, niebieskooki, krótkowłosy blondyn, na nosie miał okulary, a na jego ustach gościł szeroki uśmiech. Nie wyglądał na złego czy wystraszonego ich przybyciem.

\- No hej, Alfred!- przywitał się Feliks. - Dalej niezbyt lubicie niezapowiedzianych gości, co?

\- Niee, to tylko Artie tak ma, ja tam nie mam nic przeciwko - żachnął się Alfred, schodząc po schodach. - Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, Feliks! Zdecydowałeś się w końcu przejść do nas?

\- Nieee, ja jestem raczej stały w uczuciach. Zresztą Arthurowi pewnie wystarcza, że ty go doprowadzasz do szału. Wpadłem, bo słyszałem plotkę, że macie otwartą rekrutację dla nowicjuszy.

\- A owszem, mamy. Artie w końcu dał się namówić żeby przyjąć parę osób. Ale skoro mówisz, że ciebie dołączenie nie interesuje, to dlaczego zwróciłeś na to uwagę?

\- A mam tu takiego jednego żółtodzioba, przycupnął u nas na chwilkę, ale jego ambicje raczej się nie zmieszczą w małym biednym Szponie - oznajmił Feliks i skinął głową na Torisa. - Czekaj, jak ty miałeś na imię…

\- Ha ha ha, bardzo śmieszne, normalnie boki zrywać - burknął Toris. - Mam na imię Toris - powiedział, widząc, że Alfred wpatruje się w niego z wyczekującym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Dobry jest? - zapytał Alfred ze szczerym zainteresowaniem.

\- Nie, mówiłem przecież, że to żółtodziób, ale jest całkiem obiecujący… hmm… Chyba nawet mógłbym wystawić mu rekomendację.

\- Uuuu, no to poważna sprawa, to byłby pierwszy taki przypadek od… zawsze, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli. Zazwyczaj tępisz nowych, że aż pierze leci - stwierdził Alfred.

\- No widzisz? Cuda się zdarzają. To chyba z sentymentu, że mnie wrobili w jego szkolenie.

Toris patrzył na swojego mentora, będąc w co najmniej lekkim szoku. Wystawić rekomendację? I jeszcze przedstawiał go w pozytywnym świetle… w dodatku Alfred wydawał się być pod niemałym wrażeniem. Co to miało wszystko znaczyć?

\- Wszystko ładnie pięknie… - rozległ się nowy głos. - Ale ważniejsze pytanie, czy ma wystarczającą ilość punktów żeby do nas dołączyć?

\- Och, hej Artie! Już po zebraniu?

\- To zależy… zmienialiście ostatnio progi przyjęć, Arthur? - zapytał Feliks, zwracając się do osoby, która pojawiła się obok Alfreda dosłownie znikąd. Arthur był niższy od Alfreda, miał zielone oczy i nie nosił okularów, ale chyba najbardziej w oczy rzucały się jego brwi.

\- Nie zmienialiśmy, są wciąż takie same - Arthur zmierzył Torisa uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- No to trochę mu jeszcze brakuje. Ale to się da załatwić bez problemu.

\- Wybacz, ale twoje słowa nie do końca mnie przekonują - powiedział Arthur. - Twoja rekomendacja nie wystarczy, żebym się zgodził go przyjąć, jeśli nie posiada dość dużo punktów.

\- To mnie akurat nie dziwi, zresztą i tak nie przyszedłem tu po to, żebyście od razu go przyjmowali… po prostu, hmm… chciałem dać znać, że być może mam dla was coś ciekawego - powiedział uprzejmie Feliks.

\- Czy coś ciekawego, to się okaże… wróćcie jak…

\- A ja tam jestem za tym, żeby go przyjąć, faktycznie wygląda obiecująco...

\- Francis, twoja opinia interesuje mnie jeszcze mniej - warknął Arthur z irytacją.

Toris odwrócił się w stronę kolejnego nieznanego głosu… i przepadł zupełnie. Poczuł jak jego twarz oblewa się silnym rumieńcem. Niebieskofioletowe oczy pełne obietnic, falujące włosy i ten olśniewający uśmiech… Otrzeźwił go siarczysty policzek, którym obdarzył go stojący obok Feliks.

\- Za co to do cholery było?! - warknął rozzłoszczony brunet.

\- Żeby cię sprowadzić na ziemię, zanim pozbędziesz się swojej cnoty w sposób, o którym na pewno nie marzyłeś - oświadczył Feliks machając ręką, którą uderzył Torisa.

\- Artie, no patrz, demokratycznie wszystko przemawia za tym, żeby tego nowicjusza przyjąć! - oświadczył Alfred.

\- Tutaj nie kierujemy się demokracją, tylko określonymi zasadami. A tak poza tym, to nadal jest pół na pół, bo opinia Francisa się nie liczy! - upierał się Arthur.

\- No wiesz, to stwierdzenie mnie zraniło - mruknął Francis.

\- Co? Kiedy oni się zaczęli kłócić? - zapytał zdziwiony Toris - A tak poza tym to kto to jest i skąd się tu wziął? - dodał, wskazując Francisa.

\- Przyszedł ze dwie minuty temu, a ty, jak na niedoświadczonego głupka przystało, dałeś się omamić w okamgnieniu… na litość boską… - westchnął Feliks, po czym sprzedał brunetowi drugiego liścia, gdy zobaczył, że jego spojrzenie znów stało się nieco nieprzytomne.

\- Przestań mnie bić! Niby w jaki sposób dałem się omamić?! - syknął poirytowany Toris rozcierając obolałą twarz.

\- Francis, mógłbyś przestać używać swojej zdolności, albo iść sobie w cholerę? - zapytał Feliks rozmasowując nadgarstek prawej dłoni. - Ręka mnie już boli od przywracania mu zdrowego rozsądku.

\- Zawsze możesz po prostu przestać i pozwolić mi zająć się nim odpowiednio… no dobrze, już dobrze… - westchnął Francis, po tym jak Feliks posłał mu raczej nieprzyjazne spojrzenie.

\- Uderzyłeś mnie dwa razy i ręka już cię boli? - zdziwił się Toris.

\- Uderzyłem cię już ze cztery, pięć razy, tylko tego jakby nie zarejestrowałeś.

\- Jakim cudem nie zorientowałem się, że ktoś mnie okłada po twarzy?!

\- Takim, że na takich jak ty zdolność Francisa działa ze zdwojoną siłą - mruknął Feliks. - To ten, ma się zgłosić, jak już uzbiera dość punktów, tak? - zwrócił się do kłócącej się trójki.

\- Dokładnie, ale jeśli chce zostać przyjęty, lepiej niech się spręża ze zdobyciem punktów. Mamy wielu chętnych. Ma czas do końca miesiąca - odparł Arthur. - I nie, nie mam zamiaru pozwolić na żaden wyjątek! - warknął zwracając się do Alfreda.

\- Tyle się chciałem dowiedzieć, do zobaczenia kiedy indziej! - Feliks pomachał do reszty towarzystwa. - Chodź, Toris, zanim znowu będę musiał ci przywalić.

\- Jaką zdolność ma ten cały Francis? - zapytał brunet ruszając pośpiesznie za swoim opiekunem. Twarz bolała go już wystarczająco mocno, nie chciał znowu oberwać. Zostać sam w nieznanym sobie miejscu też niespecjalnie chciał.

\- Urok - odparł blondyn zerkając przelotnie na swojego podopiecznego. - Potrafi zauroczyć innych ludzi, niezależnie od ich płci, jawić im się jako najpiękniejszy facet na ziemi, ktoś kogo pragną i pożądają ponad wszystko, a przez to nakłaniać do... różnych rzeczy.

\- A niby dlaczego ta zdolność ma na mnie oddziaływać dwa razy mocniej? I dlaczego ciebie nawet to nie ruszyło?

\- Bo masz zerowe doświadczenie na polu miłosnym, takich jak ty Francis może nakłonić żeby jedli mu z ręki. A to, że w przeciwieństwie do ciebie byłem w miarę przytomny, nie oznacza, że kompletnie mnie to nie ruszyło.

\- Tobie nie musiał nikt przywalić w gębę dla otrzeźwienia - mruknął Toris. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że ta wizyta przypadła mu do gustu. Była krótka, nie mówiła mu zbyt wiele i jak się okazało - części z niej nawet nie zarejestrował.

\- No nie, sam się musiałem pilnować, żeby jedyną myślą w mojej głowie nie było "bierz mnie tygrysie" - stwierdził Feliks, oglądając wnętrze swojej lewej dłoni, poznaczone śladami paznokci.

\- Jak mi powiesz, że powiedziałem coś takiego, to chyba zapadnę się pod ziemię ze wstydu - jęknął Toris, uderzając się z rozmachem w czoło.

\- Nie byłeś w stanie się wysłowić, ale wyraz twojej twarzy wiele sugerował.

\- Czasami odnoszę wrażenie, że robisz wszystko, żeby wydłużyć listę powodów dla których powinienem iść z kimś do łóżka…

\- Jak chcesz, to mogę ci wszystkie spisać na kartce - zaoferował Feliks. - Tak po prawdzie to byłem pewny, że Francisa nie będzie. Najwyraźniej wrócił wcześniej do miasta.

\- Mam niepokojące wrażenie, że na tej kartce umieściłbyś kilka własnych powodów. A tak na marginesie, czy jest jakiś sposób żebym mógł się przed tym bronić? Poza przyjęciem twojej wielkodusznej oferty pozbycia się problemu mojej cnoty? - dodał Toris, widząc sugestywny uśmieszek na twarzy blondyna.

\- Zacznijmy od tego, że nawet gdybyś nadrobił zaległości, to nadal nie poprawia twojej sytuacji w znaczący sposób. Szczerze powiedziawszy, to gdyby Francis skupił się na mnie, nie na tobie, to wcale nie byłbym w dużo lepszej sytuacji. Naprawdę nienawidzę tych zdolności, które umożliwiają użytkownikom manipulowanie swoimi ofiarami. Nigdy do końca nie wiadomo jak się przed nimi bronić.

\- To może chociaż jakieś ogólne wskazówki?

\- Zazwyczaj polega to na pojedynku silnej woli, przy czym twój przeciwnik ma nieuczciwą przewagę. Dobrze też jest wiedzieć, czego się spodziewać, pozwala to na jako takie przygotowanie. W przypadkach takich jak Francis sporo pomaga, jeśli nie patrzysz, nie słuchasz i nie wdychasz zapachu takiej osoby.

\- Mam zamknąć oczy, zatkać uszy i nie oddychać? To jak walczyć z kimś takim?

\- Dlatego mówiłem, że nienawidzę tego typu zdolności. Jest naprawdę wiele sposobów na które takie zdolności mogą działać, a zanim zdążysz wykombinować, jak działa akurat u twojego przeciwnika, czy oddziałuje bezpośrednio na umysł, czy pośrednio, na przykład poprzez zmysły, czy też po prostu oponent jest w stanie sterować twoim ciałem, to przeważnie już jest po tobie. Zresztą nawet jeśli wiesz, to nie jest powiedziane, że taka wiedza cokolwiek ci pomoże.

\- Nie brzmi to zbyt kolorowo… - mruknął Toris - Chwila, mówiłeś, że na mnie zdolność Francisa działa dwa razy mocniej, bo nie mam doświadczenia w sprawach łóżkowych, ale potem stwierdziłeś, że gdyby on skupił się na tobie, to wcale nie byłbyś w lepszej sytuacji…

\- Możesz sobie od razu odpowiedzieć na pytanie, jak silna jest zdolność Francisa.

\- Dlaczego mnie tam zaprowadziłeś?- zapytał nagle Toris.

\- Hmm?

\- Dlaczego mnie tam zabrałeś? - powtórzył brunet - Po co?

\- Znowu bujałeś w obłokach zamiast słuchać?

\- Słuchałem, ale to nie oznacza, że rozumiem powód.

\- I tak chcesz zmienić gildię, prawda? To ci powinno nieco ułatwić sprawę, zwłaszcza, że masz szansę dołączyć do najlepszych.

\- A co jeśli zmieniłem zdanie i nie chcę zmienić gildii? A co, jeśli nie chciałem dołączać akurat do tej?

\- A po cholerę zadajesz mi takie pytania? Zrobisz co będziesz chciał. Zechcesz zostać to zostaniesz, zechcesz dołączyć do jakiejś innej gildii niż akurat ta, to sobie jakąś wybierzesz. Do końca miesiąca jest jeszcze wystarczająco dużo czasu, żebyś zdążył zmienić zdanie co najmniej kilka razy. - Feliks wzruszył ramionami. - Ja tylko stworzyłem ci możliwość dołączenia do naprawdę mocnej gildii.

\- Taa, super… a nie wiesz przypadkiem, jak mam niby zdobyć tyle punktów? Jeśli dobrze pamiętam stawki dla najlepszych gildii w Inkornie, to nie mam nawet połowy z połowy wymaganych punktów - stwierdził Toris.

Nadal nie miał pojęcia, po co Feliks go tam zaciągnął. Naprawdę chciał mu tylko pomóc, czy może po prostu próbował się go pozbyć?

\- Tak się składa, że wiem jak to zrobić - odparł spokojnie Feliks. - Wiąże się to z wykorzystaniem pewnej małej luki w prawie, ale jest legalne, przynajmniej dopóki tego nie poprawią.

\- Czyli?

\- Czyli dowiesz się, jak skończymy z twoim szkoleniem. A teraz ja ci zadam małe pytanie. Wiesz już, co chcesz zrobić z kasą, którą do tej pory zarobiłeś?

\- Nie lubię, kiedy zaczynasz pytać o pieniądze…

\- A ja nie lubię, kiedy sugerujesz, że cię okradnę, mimo że już ci mówiłem, że dopóki mieszkasz w tym mieście i należysz do Szpona, to tego nie zrobię. A więc?

\- Jeszcze nad tym nie myślałem.

\- W takim razie sugerowałbym ci zacząć od skombinowania sobie jakiejś zbroi, rzecz zawsze przydatna, niezależnie od klasy.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę to, ile razy zostałem pogryziony lub podrapany, a zwłaszcza po ostatnim zleceniu, w pełni się z tobą zgodzę. Z tym, że ciebie jakoś nie widziałem w zbroi.

\- Bo nie miałem potrzeby jej zakładać, jak mogłeś zauważyć nie odniosłem żadnych poważniejszych ran. No, może poza tymi kilkoma draśnięciami podczas twojego treningu z bronią. Samą zbroję posiadam, powiem więcej, mam kilka różnych rodzajów pancerza, dostosowanych do pracy w różnych warunkach. Podobnie rzecz ma się z bronią, sztylety to nie jedyny rodzaj broni jakim się posługuję.

\- Jak ostatnio patrzyłem na ceny w dzielnicy handlowej, to byłoby mnie stać co najwyżej na jednego buta….

\- A pytałeś Anri? To co oferują na targu to nie zawsze wysokiej jakości sprzęt. Sprzedawcy często podbijają ceny. U niej nie dość, że masz pewność, że dostaniesz wyroby pierwsza klasa, to jeszcze dostaniesz gildyjną zniżkę - poradził Feliks. - Zresztą nie musisz na sam początek kupować jakiejś wypasionej zbroi płytowej czy coś, cokolwiek ponad samo ubranie będzie lepsze.

\- W takim razie pogadam z nią wieczorem - zdecydował Toris. - To dokąd idziemy teraz?

\- Nigdzie. Ja mam zamiar chwilkę pospacerować po mieście, ty jak chcesz to wracaj do gildii… o, hej, Eddie! - zawołał blondyn, kiedy dostrzegł zmierzającego ku nim Eduarda.

\- Całe szczęście, że szybko was znalazłem - westchnął z ulgą łucznik. - Mistrz wrócił chwilę temu i prosił, żeby zebrać wszystkich członków którzy są w mieście. Mówił coś o pilnym ogłoszeniu.

\- I tyle było ze spaceru - mruknął Feliks, przewalając oczyma. - Ciekawe, co staruszek ma do przekazania?

* * *

\- Rozumiem, że to wszyscy, których dało się zebrać? - zapytał Roman, tocząc spojrzeniem po zebranych w sali osobach. Eduard, Hedvika, Elizabeta, Lili, Anri, Matthew, Gilbert, Feliks i Toris wpatrywali się w mistrza gildii z różnym stopniem zainteresowania i zaniepokojenia.

\- Cała reszta jest poza miastem- poinformowała Lizzie.

\- To… niezbyt dobrze - westchnął mistrz ciężko. - I Lukasa też nie ma, żeby spróbował skontaktować się z resztą… A sprawa, którą chcę się z wami podzielić, jest dość poważna.

\- Mów o co chodzi, staruszku, najwyżej potem się im wszystko przekaże! - zawołał Gilbert.

\- Chyba nie mam innego wyjścia. Jak wiecie, byłem na zebraniu mistrzów. Na miejscu dowiedziałem się o pewnego rodzaju… kryzysie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie chodzi znowu o jakieś przekręty na rynku kruszców - wymamrotała pod nosem Anri.

\- Ostatnio pojawia się coraz więcej doniesień o atakach na najemników. Ataki miały miejsce w kilku różnych dystryktach. Początkowo myślano, że chodzi o jakieś prywatne porachunki, ale wkrótce na jaw wyszło, że ofiarami padały osoby z wielu różnych gildii, często nie mających ze sobą żadnego oczywistego związku.

\- Oczywistego związku, czyli wciąż nie można wykluczyć, że jakiś istnieje - zasugerował Eduard poprawiając okulary.

\- Owszem, być może istnieje coś, co łączy wszystkie ofiary, ale póki co jeszcze tego nie odkryto. Ale bardziej niepokojące są plotki, które zaczęły krążyć wraz z tymi atakami. Było już… kilka ofiar śmiertelnych… - po tych słowach atmosfera w sali wyraźnie się zagęściła. - A ci, którzy przeżyli są w ciężkim stanie.

\- To… co to za plotki? - zapytała powoli Hedvika.

\- Że to… te ataki… to coś w rodzaju krucjaty, wymierzonej przeciwko najemnikom… wszystkim, bez względu na to do jakiej gildii należą.

\- Po co ktoś miałby robić coś takiego? Kto w ogóle byłby do tego zdolny?

\- Jeśli miałbym podać jakiś przykład, to powiedziałbym, że ci goście, których tyczą się co poniektóre zlecenia - stwierdził Feliks. - Im na pewno nasza działalność nie odpowiada.

\- Albo ci, którzy korzystają z ich usług - dodał Matthew.

\- Póki co to tylko plotki, póki co żaden z takich ataków nie wydarzył się w pierwszym dystrykcie, ale chciałbym prosić was o kilka rzeczy - oznajmił mistrz. - Po pierwsze, żebyście zachowali ostrożność na swoich zleceniach. Po drugie, od dnia dzisiejszego chciałbym, żebyście wykonywali kontrakty przynajmniej w parach, unikali solowych wypraw - tutaj Roman obdarzył znaczącym spojrzeniem Gilberta oraz Feliksa. - Po trzecie, gdybyście posiadali jakieś informacje, albo czegoś się na ten temat dowiedzieli, proszę powiedzcie mi o tym. Jakieś pytania?

\- Dlaczego nie było o tym wzmianki w żadnej gazecie? - zapytała Lili.

\- Nie chcemy siać niepotrzebnej paniki, a założę się, że gazeciarze zaraz rozdmuchaliby z tego aferę stulecia. Czy to już wszystko? Czy wszystko jest jasne?

Przytaknął mu chór głosów.

\- Doskonale, w takim razie to już wszystko… z jednym małym wyjątkiem. Feliks, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać na osobności.

\- Byłem grzeczny! - zapewnił nieco wystraszony Feliks. - Nikogo nie okradłem, z nikim się nie pobiłem, sumiennie wykonuję swój nauczycielski obowiązek, a Toris nie ma na co narzekać, prawda?- zapytał, zwracając się do bruneta.

\- Eee… no nie, wszystko jest w porządku! - powiedział Toris. Wolał sobie nie wyobrażać, co by go spotkało, gdyby powiedział co innego.

\- Nie o to chodzi - westchnął Roman. - Chodź… ty też, Hedviko.

Feliks i Hedvika spojrzeli po sobie zdziwieni, ale ruszyli za mistrzem bez słowa.

\- Toris… mogę tylko powiedzieć, że wybrałeś ciekawy okres na zostanie najemnikiem - powiedziała Elizabeta, minę miała zmartwioną.

\- Szczęście mnie nie opuszcza, nie ma co - mruknął ponuro Toris. - Muszę cię na chwilę przeprosić, Lizzie, chciałem o czymś pomówić z Anri.

\- Jasne… to ja idę do kuchni przygotować kolację. Nie wiem, ile czasu mistrz ma zamiar rozmawiać z tamtą dwójką, nie ma co czekać aż Hedvika się za to zabierze.

* * *

\- No to co to za tajemnicza sprawa o której chciałeś pogadać? - zapytał Feliks, gdy już znaleźli się w gabinecie mistrza.

\- Czytałem gazetę - powiedział Roman zakładając ręce za siebie. Hedvika drgnęła lekko na tą wzmiankę.

\- Ja też czytałem gazetę, codziennie czytam gazetę, a dziś nawet rozwiązałem kilka krzyżówek - stwierdził Feliks obojętnym tonem.

\- Nie udawaj głupka, wiesz o którą gazetę i o który artykuł mi chodzi - głos mistrza przybrał nieco ostrzejszy ton.

\- Niekoniecznie, nie umiem czytać w myślach, ale znam kogoś od kogo mogę pożyczyć tą zdolność...

\- Feliks, proszę cię… .

\- "Odbudowa sierocińca w Vaernerze". To o ten artykuł ci chodzi, prawda, mistrzu? - zapytała cicho Hedvika, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.

\- Tak, o ten.

\- I? Co w związku z tym artykułem? - zapytał chłodno Feliks.

\- Wiem, że na pewno poruszył was oboje, dlatego proszę was, żebyście nie podejmowali pochopnych decyzji, a najlepiej w ogóle nie interesowali tym wydarzeniem.

\- Sam fakt odbudowy tego miejsca gówno mnie obchodzi - blondyn wzruszył ramionami. - To, kto za to odpowiada, już owszem, a jeśli to ten skurwiel o którym myślę, to interesuje mnie poderżnięcie mu gardła, albo zamordowanie go w jakikolwiek, najlepiej jak najmniej przyjemny sposób.

\- Właśnie o to mi chodziło, kiedy prosiłem, żeby nie działać pochopnie - powiedział mistrz siląc się na spokój. - Zwłaszcza ty, Feliks.

\- No tak, bo Hedvika to wiadomo, że będzie grzeczna i żadnych "pochopnych decyzji" nie podejmie. Ja to co innego. Śmiem wysunąć teorię, że na tę rozmowę zaprosiłeś ją dlatego, bo masz cichą nadzieję, że ona wpłynie na mnie bardziej niż twoje kazanie.

Roman przeczesał sobie włosy palcami ze sfrustrowanym westchnieniem. Intuicja Feliksa jak zwykle działała bez zarzutu i jak zwykle rozmowa z nim na tematy z przeszłości do najłatwiejszych nie należała. Hedvika siedziała cicho, zerkając tylko od czasu do czasu na swojego przybranego brata z niepokojem.

\- Z całym szacunkiem, mistrzu, ale to moja prywatna sprawa i załatwię ją po swojemu. Nie będę prosił nikogo o pomoc. Wiem jakie mogą mnie spotkać konsekwencje i mimo to nadal zamierzam się tym zająć.

\- Rozumiem twoje pobudki, nie dziwią mnie one w żadnym stopniu, ale proszę, daj sobie spokój ze ściganiem upiorów przeszłości. Mówisz, że znasz możliwe konsekwencje, ty może jesteś na nie gotów, ale myślałeś może nad tym, jak zareagują twoi przyjaciele, twoi bliscy, jeśli coś ci się stanie? - zapytał cicho mistrz.

\- Nie próbuj grać na moich emocjach! - syknął Feliks wyraźnie poirytowany. - Jestem wdzięczny za wszystko co dla mnie zrobiłeś, za szansę którą mi dałeś, ale to moja sprawa, sam zadecyduję jak chcę ją rozwiązać… .

\- Mógłbyś zacząć trochę bardziej polegać na innych… w ogóle zwracać na nich trochę większą uwagę….

\- I przy okazji poprawić robotę po tobie - Feliks wpadł mistrzowi w słowo.

\- Feliks, to już był cios poniżej pasa - powiedziała cicho Hedvika, widząc grymas który zagościł na twarzy mistrza.

\- Tego mnie uczono, tak mnie wytresowano. Uczono mnie jak ranić i zabijać, więc robię to co umiem najlepiej.

\- Najlepiej wychodzi ci ranienie samego siebie, przestań na siłę robić z siebie potwora, nie jesteś taki.

\- Więc oświeć mnie, jaki jestem? Zmęczyła mnie ta "rozmowa"... idę spać – oznajmił nagle, odwrócił się i złapał za klamkę.

\- Jeszcze nie było kolacji… .

\- Nie jestem głodny! - warknął Feliks, szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na korytarz. Prawie wpadł na znajdującego się za drzwiami Torisa. Tego już było za wiele. Złapał bruneta za koszulę na piersi i przycisnął go do najbliższej ściany.

\- Podsłuchiwałeś?! Ile słyszałeś?! - syknął cicho, świdrując Torisa spojrzeniem.

\- Nie podsłuchiwałem! - powiedział Toris z mieszaniną strachu i rozdrażnienia. - Szedłem do swojego pokoju! Nic nie słyszałem!

Jeszcze przez chwilę Feliks wpatrywał się w Torisa, szukając jakichkolwiek oznak kłamstwa. W końcu go puścił bez słowa wyjaśnienia i skręcił w stronę swojego pokoju.

\- Rany… co go ugryzło? - mruknął Toris ze zdezorientowaną miną. Przez chwilę naprawdę się bał. Nawet po tym jak przyłapał go na śledzeniu jego kroków, Feliks nie był tak przerażający jak przed chwilą. Dzisiejszy dzień należał do tych bardziej intensywnych. Toris padł ofiarą mało przyjemnej zdolności, w jego głowie pojawiło się kilka kolejnych pytań, na które nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedzi. A jakby tego było mało, to kiedy w końcu zaczął spełniać swoje marzenia, jacyś popaprańcy urządzili sobie polowanie na przedstawicieli profesji do której niedawno dołączył - o ile plotki były prawdziwe.

\- Zaiste… ciekawe wydarzenia nie opuszczają mnie na krok.

* * *

 **A teraz informacja kompletnie nie związana z opowiadaniami~!**

 **W moim pokoju mama ustawiła dymion, z powoli dojrzewającym winem domowej roboty. Samo wino okej niech sobie będzie (aczkolwiek bywa zabójcze, sama testowałam... nie polecam D: ). Tylko, że ten dymion wydaje z siebie dźwięki jakby jakiś kot gdzieś w kącie rzygał (a mam w domu dwa to czasami się trochę boję...), albo jakby ktoś dostał rozwolnienia. ._.**

 **No i chyba zaczęłam w końcu wykształcać jakiś grafik kolejności update'ów moich wypocin (aka opowiadań)!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Konsternacja, rozdział wyszedł mi na 11 tysięcy słów, chyba lekka przesada ._.  
Ale znalazła na to się rada, rozdział w pół został przecięty :v (piąteczka dla bety za poradę)  
Nie ma, że wam wrzucę aż tak rozpasany rozdział i ktoś bezczelny mi napisze, że za długo, albo o zgrozo za krótko.**

 **W ogóle to jak sobie tak radośnie stukałam w klawiaturę, to się mnie mama zapytała, czy skoro siedzę nad tym całymi dniami, to nie da się na tym jakoś zarobić xD Oj mamo, żeby na zboczeństwach i głupotach zarabiać... chciałabym tak XD (złotóweczka za rozdział i może stać by mnie było na pizzę, o wiele fajniej pisze się w asyście dobrej pizzy).  
Pewnie i by się dało, ale prawa autorskie do postaci zapewne by to utrudniły (czy wręcz udupiły by mnie na amen), nie mówiąc już o tym, że byście mnie zagryźli.**

 **Co do kwestii opisów, well... powiedzmy, że mnie też się to rzuciło w oczy ._.  
I nawet nie wiem dlaczego tak u mnie z nimi źle... miałam napisać jakąś długą, filozoficzną rozprawkę na ten temat, ale ten rozdział i tak jest już zbyt długi, poza tym mi się nie chce. **

* * *

\- Dobra, to teraz dam ci szansę się wykazać - oznajmił Feliks, postukując ołówkiem w gazetę. - "Idiota, kretyn" na pięć liter?

\- Mam małą prośbę: mógłbyś mnie nie rozpraszać? - Toris silił się na spokój. - Skoro już uznałeś, że wolisz rozwiązywać krzyżówki, zamiast pilnować jak mi idzie…

\- Próbowałem wpisywać twoje imię, ale nie pasuje mi do reszty haseł…

\- A swoje próbowałeś wpisać?!

\- Moje imię ma sześć liter, głupku, mówiłem ci, że ma być pięć.

\- Debil…

\- O, właśnie! Wiedziałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć! - Feliks z satysfakcją wpisał brakujące hasło.

Toris westchnął z frustracją, i spróbował się skupić na przedmiocie swojego zlecenia. To był ostatni dzień jego szkolenia, o tyle dziwny, że nie zaczął się tak jak zwykle - czyli poranną wizytą Feliksa w celu wykopania go z łóżka i wlepienia mu całej litanii ćwiczeń, które miał wykonać jeszcze przed śniadaniem. Właściwie to Toris zaspał. Na ćwiczenia, na śniadanie, a tym bardziej na aktualizację tablicy ze zleceniami, więc miał okazję przekonać się, że zlecenia niższych rang faktycznie rozchodzą się jak świeże bułeczki. Skończyło się na tym, że musiał się zadowolić kontraktem dotyczącym oczyszczania czyjegoś sadu z niebezpiecznych roślin, które się w nim rozpleniły. Przy okazji dowiedział się, że chwasty bywają bardziej upierdliwe od przerośniętych robali i bandytów. Na przykład niektóre strzelały w niego zatrutymi kolcami, chociaż zdecydowana większość próbowała go po prostu zeżreć. Czyszczenia było tyle, że roboty starczało na cały dzień, zwłaszcza, że jego opiekun wolał wyłożyć się na gałęzi jednego z drzew owocowych i rozwiązywać krzyżówki, niż pomóc mu w jakikolwiek sposób.

\- Może mi powiesz, czym sobie zasłużyłem na takie traktowanie? - zapytał brunet, odcinając pnącza jednej z mięsożernych roślin, która próbowała oplątać mu nogi.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi, ale gdybym miał jakiś powód, to byłoby to pewnie jakieś durne pytanie - Feliks poskrobał się końcówką ołówka po brodzie.

\- Od paru dni traktujesz mnie tak jakbym cię co najmniej nieziemsko wkurwił. Co ja ci takiego zrobiłem? Mówiłem ci już chyba z tuzin razy, że tamtego wieczora nie podsłuchiwałem i nie mam pojęcia o czym rozmawiałeś z mistrzem.

\- Spokojna twoja niespokojna, jeśli jestem wkurwiony, to nie przez ciebie i nie na ciebie. Po prostu masz tego pecha przebywać ze mną najczęściej, więc tobie się najbardziej obrywa.

Toris zerknął na blondyna kątem oka. Od tamtego felernego wieczora, kiedy mistrz poinformował ich o atakach i poprosił o wykonywanie zleceń w grupach, Feliks zachowywał się jakby go coś pogryzło. Był bardziej uszczypliwy niż zwykle, wydawał się być rozkojarzony i nieco zmęczony... W dodatku chyba pokłócił się z Hedviką, bo nie rozmawiali ze sobą prawie wcale. Zresztą blondyn do wszystkich jakoś niezbyt chętnie się odzywał.

\- Cóż, takie wrażenie odniosłem po dzisiejszym poranku…

\- Tak cię poruszyło to, że cię nie obudziłem? Pragnę ci przypomnieć, że dziś jest ostatni dzień szkolenia, a później sam będziesz sobie organizował czas. Ja muszę się w końcu wziąć za coś na swój poziom, bo mnie chyba popierdoli z nudów.

\- Jak już przy tym jesteśmy, to z kim będziesz wykonywał swoje zlecenia?

\- Z nikim. Nie lubię pracować w grupie, a jeśli już się na to decyduję, to tylko w określonych przypadkach.

\- Ale mistrz powiedział…

\- Żebyśmy unikali solowych wypraw. Nie wydał kategorycznego zakazu wyruszania w pojedynkę - przerwał mu Feliks, z frustracją miażdżąc gazetę w papierową kulkę.  
\- Raz, że wolę pracować sam, dwa, że tak na dobrą sprawę to nie mam za bardzo z kim.

\- Niby dlaczego? - Toris chwilowo przerwał wyręb chwastów i spojrzał na blondyna ze zdziwieniem.

\- Bo nikt w Szponie, poza mną, nie ma rangi S - odparł krótko Feliks.

\- Nikt?

\- Jest jeszcze mistrz, ale on jest na emeryturze. Tak dla jasności... to nie tak, że jeśli wybiorę się na misję rangi S, to nie mogę nikogo ze sobą zabrać, ale nie mam zamiaru brać odpowiedzialności za czyjeś życie. Narażanie własnego mi w zupełności wystarcza.

\- A gdyby ktoś zgłosił się na ochotnika?

\- Wątpię, żeby ktokolwiek miał na to ochotę. Pozwól, że coś ci wyjaśnię, bo chyba nie do końca łapiesz sprawę...

\- Z tego co się orientuję zrobiłbyś to nawet bez mojego pozwolenia, ale i tak jestem ciekaw, więc mów.

\- Wbicie S- ki jest trudne, to fakt, ale to nie tylko kwestia posiadania odpowiednich umiejętności. Chodzi też o to, czy chcesz osiągnąć tą rangę i czy masz duże opory przed rozstaniem się z życiem.

\- Jak to "czy chcesz"? Kiedy objaśniałeś mi system rang, mówiłeś, że chodzi o punkty i ilość wykonanych zleceń.

\- Do rangi B włącznie owszem- przyznał Feliks zeskakując z drzewa i przeciągając się dla rozprostowania kości. - Z awansem d jest troszkę inaczej. Gdy już uzbierasz wystarczającą ilość punktów, musisz wykonać co najmniej jedną misję rangi, do której chcesz się dostać, a haczyk tkwi w tym, że musisz to zrobić sam.

\- Im więcej się dowiaduję, tym bardziej to się robi skomplikowane - stwierdził Toris, oganiając się mieczem od kolejnych agresywnych roślin.

\- Kiedyś było znacznie prościej, kiedyś nie było systemu rang i żadnych punktów, po prostu zlecenia były oznaczone od "łatwych", do "ekstremalnie trudnych". Było wtedy więcej ofiar, bo jak się jakiś kozak uparł, że chce iść na trudne zlecenie, a był dopiero początkującym, to… no cóż… Powiedzmy, że rekordzistę przysłali z powrotem w pudełeczku po cukierkach.

\- Okej, czyli trzeba być naprawdę silnym, żeby awansować do najwyższej rangi, o to chodzi?

\- Między innymi. Trzeba być naprawdę silnym, sprytnym i inteligentnym żeby dać sobie radę, przewidywać co cię czeka i czego będziesz potrzebował. Posiadanie silnego perka nie jest bezwzględnym wymogiem, ale bardzo rzadko zdarza się, żeby ktoś nieobdarzony dotarł na szczyt.

\- Tak się w sumie zastanawiam… odnośnie tego co teraz powiedziałeś i tych ataków, o których mówił mistrz… Może to się jakoś ze sobą wiąże? Może to ci bez zdolności atakują najemników? A jeśli to wynik czyjejś zazdrości?

\- Interesująca teoria, możesz się nią podzielić z mistrzem, ale osobiście nie sądzę, żeby to o to chodziło… a przynajmniej nie tylko o to. - Feliks wyciągnął zza paska sztylet i zamachnął się, odcinając kilka pędów rośliny, która próbowała oplątać jego szyję. - Rany, właściciel tego sadu nieźle zapuścił to miejsce.

\- Dlaczego tak myślisz?

\- Cóż, jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłeś tych wszystkich agresywnych chwastów…

\- Chodziło mi o moją teorię...

\- Może później ci powiem. Na razie lepiej zacznij się trochę sprężać, bo inaczej na koniec swojego szkolenia zostaniesz nawozem, a nie najemnikiem.

\- Mam propozycję – oznajmił Toris, wyrzynając następną partię roślin, a następnie odwracając się w kierunku blondyna. - Skoro ten dzień i tak już jest do bani, przynajmniej dla mnie, to pomóż mi wyrżnąć te chwasty w cholerę. Nie mam ochoty użerać się z tym cały dzień, już wolę lekcje teoretyczne.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wtopisz przez to połowę punktów, a mnie będziesz musiał wypłacić odpowiednią dolę?

\- Tak. I szczerze powiedziawszy mam to gdzieś.

\- Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, to z chęcią wezmę się do roboty – Feliks wyciągnął drugi sztylet. - Najlepiej byłoby puścić zielone towarzystwo z dymem, ale coś mi mówi, że właściciel nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby sfajczyło mu się przy tym pół sadu.

\- Teoretycznie w kontrakcie nie było napisane, że sad ma przetrwać oczyszczanie. Ale właściciel pewnie miałby opory z wypłaceniem nagrody – przyznał Toris unosząc miecz.

\- Nie mówiąc już o tym, że zmarnowałoby się sporo komponentów alchemicznych, które można by podrzucić Hedvice. A skoro już przy tym jesteśmy, to jak się uporamy z chwastami, opowiem ci trochę o zbieraniu trofeów. Czasami można na tym zarobić trochę dodatkowego grosza.

* * *

\- Szybko jesteście z powrotem – stwierdziła zdziwiona Elizabeta, gdy Feliks i Toris wrócili do siedziby gildii.

\- Mój już-nie-długo-podopieczny stwierdził, że nie ma ochoty bawić się w ogrodnika i poprosił mnie o pomoc, więc szybko się uwinęliśmy – odparł blondyn, podrzucając w dłoni mieszek z pieniędzmi. - Przy okazji zrobiłem mu mały wykład o pozyskiwaniu trofeów, więc Hedvika będzie miała kilka roślinek do zabawy.

\- Na razie jej nie ma. Kazała przekazać, że jak ktoś coś będzie dla niej miał, to niech to zostawi za kontuarem.

\- A gdzie ją wywiało? - zapytał zdziwiony Feliks, wskazując brunetowi, żeby odłożył worek z częściami roślin za bar.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, nic mi nie powiedziała. - Elizabeta starała się zachować obojętność, ale widząc pytające spojrzenie blondyna, przygryzła ze zdenerwowaniem dolną wargę. - Wiecie, ja też w sumie muszę lecieć – zerwała się nagle z miejsca. - To bawcie się dobrze i do potem! - rzuciła przez ramię, niemalże wybiegając z sali.

\- Co ją napadło? - Toris podrapał się po karku ze zdumieniem. - O co jej chodziło z tym "bawcie się dobrze"?

\- Bo ja wiem? Może nikogo więcej nie ma i uznała, że w związku z tym poczynię bardziej zdecydowane kroki w celu odebrania ci cnoty? - zasugerował Feliks.

\- Jeśli spróbujesz, to utnę ci łeb – burknął brunet, kucając za kontuarem, żeby umieścić komponenty dla alchemiczki w bezpiecznym miejscu i przy okazji ukryć swoją zarumienioną twarz.

\- Raczej próbowałbyś uciąć mi łeb, bo wątpię, żeby miało ci się udać.

\- Mhm… a teraz bez durnych żartów, co ją ugryzło?

\- Uważasz moje uczucia za żart? No wiesz co, zraniłeś mnie, Toris, i to tak... głęboko.

\- Trudno, jakoś to przeżyjesz. A więc?

\- Bez durnych żartów to dalej nie wiem co ją napadło, ale wyczuwam jakiś spisek, w który zamieszana jest też moja siostra.

\- Spisek? - Toris poczuł zaniepokojenie. Ostatnio w jego życiu działo się trochę za dużo spisków.

\- Jest się czego obawiać… Ostatnim razem kiedy Lizzie się tak zachowywała, to szykowała przyjęcie-niespodziankę dla mistrza.

\- Aha… taki spisek… nie brzmi to zbyt przerażająco.

\- Na twoim miejscu jednak bym się bał, bo wedle moich przewidywań to, co się teraz szykuje, będzie dotyczyło ciebie.

\- Mnie? Z jakiego niby powodu?

\- Przeżycia całych dwóch tygodni ze mną jako mentorem. Będzie masa zabawy i różnych atrakcji, a ja się pewnie co nieco nasłucham. - Feliks westchnął cicho, zajmując miejsce przy stoliku stojącym najbliżej baru, niezbyt skupiony na temacie. Bardziej interesowało go, co sam będzie robił po skończeniu całej tej farsy.

\- Jakie atrakcje?

\- A tego to ci już nie powiem, to będzie słodka niespodzianka, podobnie jak to, co ja dla ciebie szykuję. I nie, nadal nie mam zamiaru ci powiedzieć co to będzie.

Toris zaklął pod nosem. Od czasu, kiedy się o niej dowiedział, próbował dyskretnie wywiedzieć się, co za niespodziankę szykuje dla niego blondyn. Jednak jak na razie nie odniósł żadnego sukcesu. Teraz też się go nie spodziewał, więc postanowił po prostu wrócić do rozmowy rozpoczętej w sadzie. Dosiadł się do stolika, który zajął jego nauczyciel.

\- W takim razie wyjaśnij mi dwie rzeczy: dlaczego uważasz, że moja teoria odnośnie ataków jest zła, oraz o co dokładniej chodzi z awansem do rangi S.

\- Nie mówię, że twoja teoria jest zła – powiedział Feliks, odsuwając swoje rozmyślania na bok. - Ale ma kilka nieścisłości, na przykład to, że mistrz mówił, że ofiarami są członkowie gildii. Nieobdarzeni również zostają najemnikami i nie wiemy, czy któraś z ofiar nie była właśnie takim przypadkiem.

\- No tak… nie pomyślałem o tym. Twoja teoria, że to robota jakichś typów spod ciemnej gwiazdy, ma więcej sensu. Albo to co mówił Eduard, że to bardzo sprytnie zamaskowane prywatne porachunki gildii.

\- Wiesz, ten temat jest bardzo złożony, równie dobrze wszyscy możemy mieć rację. - Feliks podparł głowę na dłoniach. - Najbardziej istotnym pytaniem wydaje mi się w tej chwili: kto to wszystko zaczął i jaki był cel tej właśnie osoby. Mistrz nie powiedział nam jednej istotnej rzeczy, a mianowicie kiedy to wszystko dokładnie się zaczęło. Gdybyśmy to wiedzieli, być może któreś z nas dałoby radę powiązać to z jakąś konkretną sytuacją i osobą. A na razie wiemy że "ostatnio pojawia się coraz więcej doniesień". Od czasu, kiedy pojawiło się pierwsze, już dawno do tego ścierwa mogło się zlecieć więcej sępów.

\- Czyli… - zaczął powoli Toris, starając sobie to wszystko poukładać w głowie. - Ktoś to zaczął, ale mogły się w to wmieszać inne strony, które też mogą na tym skorzystać?

\- Stwórzmy nową teorię – zaproponował Feliks. - Ktoś ten cyrk zaczął, może to było kilka ktosiów, nie znamy powodów dla których to zrobił lub zrobili. Może to był tylko wypadek przy jakiejś robocie, może ktoś chciał wywołać zamieszanie żeby zyskać większa swobodę działania, może zrobił to tak dla zabawy...

\- Niezależnie od tego kto i po co to zaczął, do tej "krucjaty" mogli włączyć się inni, którzy mogą na tym w jakiś sposób zyskać – wtrącił Toris. - Nieobdarzeni, którzy zazdroszczą tym posiadającym jakieś moce, przestępcy, którzy pozbyliby się największego kłopotu na drodze do realizacji swoich planów, oraz ci, którzy korzystają z ich usług.

\- Tudzież ci, którym się po prostu nudzi, a największą uciechę czerpią z przelewania cudzej krwi – dokończył Feliks. - Albo patrzenia na to, jak inni przelewają ją za nich – dodał znacznie ciszej.

\- Jeśli tak na to spojrzeć, to ta sprawa staje się coraz bardziej poważna.

\- I to bardziej niż ci się wydaje… no, ale to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o teoretyzowanie. Co do awansu na najwyższą rangę, to podstawy już ci powiedziałem. Punkty i zlecenia, ale wyżej liczy się też to ile jesteś w stanie zaryzykować. Wiesz, jak niektórzy nazywają tych z rangą S? - Toris pokręcił głową, chociaż coś mu w głowie zaświtało. - Samobójcy, bo tylko samobójcy podjęliby się niektórych zleceń z tej rangi. To, że w tej gildii tylko ja mam taką rangę, wcale nie oznacza, że jestem jakiś super wyjątkowy. Oznacza raczej, że najbardziej wisi mi czy rozstanę się z życiem. Niektórzy nie idą dalej, bo odpowiada im niższy poziom. Na B można zarobić już tyle, że bez większych trudności da się utrzymać rodzinę, żyjąc na przyzwoitym poziomie i bez konieczności wykonywania zleceń jakoś szczególnie często. S jest dla tych, którzy pragną sławy, chwały, bogactwa czy też "pokoju na świecie" i są w stanie zapłacić za te rzeczy najwyższą cenę.

\- Uczyłeś mnie, że na każdym zleceniu można stracić życie, nie tylko tych najtrudniejszych. Mówiłeś też, że wyższa ranga nie sprawia, że zlecenia z niższych stają się niedostępne, więc teoretycznie nie trzeba brać tych z najwyższej półki.

\- Owszem, ale na szczycie wyjątkowo łatwo o bilet w jedną stronę na tamten świat, a gdyby tego było mało, to uwierz mi… są rzeczy gorsze od śmierci, o które na takich misjach nietrudno. Co do zleceń z niższych rang... poziom obarczone są tym wymogiem, że raz na jakiś czas musisz wykonać zlecenie z któregoś z tych poziomów by "utrzymać rangę". Z tym jest już o tyle prościej, że nie musisz robić tego sam. A jak pokpisz sprawę, to cofną cię do B, resetując twoje punkty do zera i jeśli będziesz chciał ponownie zawitać do wyższej rangi, to czeka cię od nowa cała zabawa z ich zbieraniem.

\- Niech zgadnę... To po to, żeby nie było sytuacji, że ktoś wbije sobie S-kę, zdobędzie "sławę i chwałę", ale potem nie będzie wykonywał trudnych zleceń, żeby się nie narażać?

\- Owszem – przyznał Feliks. - No i też po to, żeby udowodnić, że faktycznie jesteś najlepszy i zasługujesz na A lub S... Wiesz, podoba mi się jak zaczynasz używać mózgu.

\- Po coś mnie matka natura wyposażyła w ten organ. Jak się okazuje, bywa przydatny w życiu i w tym, żeby go przypadkiem nie stracić.

\- Nooo… a jaki jesteś przy tym seksowny…

\- Ja pierdolę… - jęknął Toris ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. - Czy ty nie możesz wytrzymać pięciu minut bez poruszania przy mnie tematu seksu, seksowności i tematów pokrewnych?

\- Poważnie mówię, babeczki przeważnie lubią takich gości jak ty, to jest silnych, niezbyt gadatliwych myślicieli. Biorąc pod uwagę twoje plany na poszukanie sobie drugiej połówki, to przemawia na twoją korzyść. W sumie nawet to do ciebie pasuje: żona, gromadka dzieci, wykonanie raz na jakiś czas zlecenia z rangi B, żeby zapewnić im byt… sielanka.

\- Dlaczego wyskakujesz z czymś takim? - Brunet spojrzał na swojego mentora ze zdziwieniem.

\- A tak jakoś wpadło mi to do głowy… no chyba, że te twoje preferencyjne wątpliwości cię pociągną w drugą stronę, chociaż z finansowego punktu widzenia jedną osobę łatwiej jest utrzymać. I czego robisz taką zdziwioną minę?

\- Czy ja wiem… po tobie spodziewałem się raczej czegoś w stylu, że cię to kręci, albo innego flirciarskiego tekstu...

\- E tam, starczy już zawstydzania i wkurzania cię. - Feliks wyłożył się wygodnie na ławie i założył sobie ręce pod głowę.

\- Jak to: starczy? To już nie będziesz w mniej lub bardziej otwarty sposób próbował nakłonić mnie na pójście z tobą do łóżka? - Na wszelki wypadek Toris uszczypnął się w ramię, żeby sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem nie śni.

\- Dziś twój wielki dzień, kończysz szkolenie, jutro odzyskujesz pełnię swobody. Miałem całe dwa tygodnie na to żeby zdobyć twoją cnotę, nie udało się, trudno. Nie jesteś moją jedyną opcją na zaspokojenie moich potrzeb, ponadto nie lubię zajmować się czymś co nie ma szans powodzenia, więc twój tyłek będzie bezpieczny. No i jest jeszcze to, że zapewne lada moment wybiorę się na kilka solidnych zleceń, więc zanim wrócę, to ty będziesz już w innej gildii. Czyli tak w skrócie - owszem, nie będę już próbował.

\- Aha… - Toris nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Wydawało mu się dziwne, że Feliks tak po prostu sobie odpuścił. Z jednej strony to mógł być jakiś podstęp żeby uśpić jego czujność… ale blondyn brzmiał zupełnie serio.

\- Lizzie też coś wspominała, żebym sobie uważał i przypadkiem nie przesadził… w sumie po co ja ci to wszystko tłumaczę? Sam co chwilę na mnie warczałeś, żebym dał ci spokój, więc teraz możesz się cieszyć, wyszło na twoje.

\- Ta… cieszę się… - mruknął brunet bez zbytniego przekonania. Przez jakiś czas po prostu siedział i gapił się w przestrzeń. W głowie huczało mu od różnych myśli. W końcu uznał, że potrzebuje trochę świeżego powietrza, więc wstał i skierował krok ku drzwiom wyjściowym.

\- Dokąd się wybierasz? Pytam, żeby wiedzieć, gdzie mam interweniować, gdyby, nie wiem… napadli cię jacyś agresywni kupcy czy coś… - zapytał Feliks sennym głosem.

\- Na plac treningowy… rano przecież zaspałem na ćwiczenia.

\- A no fakt… to idź się trochę spocić, ja się chyba zdrzemnę…

* * *

Toris przysiadł na murku okalającym plac ćwiczeń, wyciągnął z pochwy na plecach swój miecz, żeby wyczyścić go z roślinnej posoki. Czuł się… właściwie sam do końca nie wiedział jak. Na pewno prześladowało go uczucie, jakby czekał go wyjątkowo trudny sprawdzian, a nie zakończenie treningu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że te dwa tygodnie zleciały tak szybko, może nawet za szybko. Jeszcze półtora tygodnia temu oddałby wszystko, żeby nie musieć się użerać z Feliksem, znosić jego obecności, obelżywych uwag i flirciarskiego zachowania. Ale teraz miał wątpliwości. Zdążył przywyknąć do swojego opiekuna, co więcej zdążył go polubić, ku swojemu własnemu zaskoczeniu... chyba mógł się już ogłosić księżniczką. Może to dlatego koniec szkolenia nie cieszył go tak jak powinien. Może powinien poprosić o kilka dodatkowych dni, na pewno było więcej rzeczy, których mógł się nauczyć. Ale raczej wątpił, żeby Feliks się na to zgodził, w końcu oznaczałoby to dla niego zmarnowanie czasu, który mógłby przeznaczyć na własną robotę. Może po prostu powinien przyznać się blondynowi, że nie chciał, żeby ich drogi tak po prostu się rozeszły tak jak to zapowiadał. Może powinien powiedzieć mu, że chyba chciał z tej znajomości wyciągnąć coś więcej. Potrząsnął głową gwałtownie. Na takie coś na pewno nie starczyłoby mu śmiałości, nawet nie miał pewności, czy aby na pewno czuł… coś.

\- Doskonale ci idzie, Toris… w dwa tygodnie zdążyłeś się nabawić wątpliwości co do swojej orientacji i podejrzanie mocno zainteresować się gościem, który wdeptał twoją godność w ziemię… no i okradł w bonusie. Och, no i to przez niego masz te wątpliwości.

Westchnął ciężko, odkładając miecz na bok. Był już czysty, polerowanie go dalej nie miało sensu, a i tak musiał najpierw zacząć od rozgrzewki.

* * *

Feliks odczekał chwilę, nim podniósł się z ławy i poczłapał w stronę schodów. Decyzja Torisa o powrocie do Szpona była mu bardzo na rękę. Chciał odrobinę odpocząć - jednoczesne prowadzenie szkolenia i zbieranie informacji o wydarzeniach w dystrykcie siódmym było niezwykle męczące. No i jeszcze te całe ataki… nawet jeśli nie pisali o tym w gazetach, to plotki roznosiły się jak zaraza. Dla wprawnego oka narastające powoli napięcie było doskonale widoczne. Członkowie gildii odnoszący się do siebie z niespotykaną do tej pory rezerwą. Zwykli ludzie zaniepokojeni o los bliskich... lub własny. W końcu, jakby nie patrzeć, najemnicy stanowili swego rodzaju elitę i w mniej lub bardziej czynny sposób przyczyniali się do wzrostu bezpieczeństwa. Wyglądało na to, że świat stał w obliczu poważnego kryzysu.

\- Tak jakbym miał za mało kłopotów – mruknął, wchodząc do swojego pokoju i rzucając się na łóżko. Potrzebował chociaż krótkiej drzemki, miał do odhaczenia ostatni kontakt od Sharyi i chciał się nim zająć jeszcze dziś.

O ile uda mu się wymknąć z tego spisku, który szykowała Elizabeta.

* * *

Kiedy Toris uznał, że ma już dość ćwiczeń, skierował się z powrotem do budynku gildii. W sali głównej nie było nikogo, co uznał za dziwne.

\- Tak po prostu zostawić drzwi otwarte bez nikogo do pilnowania? To się nazywa nie martwienie się tym, że ktoś może coś ukraść – mruknął brunet, wchodząc po schodach na górę. Zostawił miecz w swoim pokoju i zszedł z powrotem na dół, żeby się wykąpać.

\- No nie mogę, co za debil z niego, nawet nas nie zauważył – stwierdził Gilbert, obserwując jak brunet znika za drzwiami prowadzącymi do łaźni.

\- Powiedziałabym raczej, że to zasługa tego, że wyciszyłeś swoją zdolnością pomieszczenie, a Lukas po mistrzowsku panuje nad magią wody i był w stanie nas wszystkich ukryć – powiedziała Elizabeta trzepnąwszy albinosa w łeb. Przy jej sile Gilbert o mały włos nie rozbił czołem jednego z filarów podtrzymujących piętro. - Widział ktoś Feliksa?

\- Poszedł na górę, zapewne śpi u siebie – oznajmił Matthew.

\- Doskonale, czyli raczej nam nie przeszkodzi. Wszyscy wiedzą co mają robić?

\- Picie – powiedziała Hedvika.

\- Jedzenie – zgłosił się Matt.

\- Utrzymywanie iluzji, że pomieszczenie jest puste – mruknął Lukas.

\- Wyciszanie wszelkiego hałasu, który narobimy – burknął Gilbert rozmasowując głowę.

\- Prezenty – szepnęły Anri i Lili.

\- Pilnowanie czy przypadkiem Toris nie wychodzi z łazienki – oznajmił Eduard.

\- Cudnie, to ja pomogę Mattowi w kuchni, a ty Lukas pilnuj też, czy przypadkiem Feliks nie schodzi z góry… w razie czego możesz go zamrozić – powiedziała Elizabeta podwijając rękawy.

\- Z przyjemnością.

* * *

\- Poważnie… co się dzisiaj dzieje? - Toris ze zdziwieniem rozglądał się wokół, wracając do swojego pokoju, żeby się do końca wysuszyć i ubrać w czyste ciuchy. Chociaż z drugiej strony przynajmniej nie musiał paradować w samym ręczniku, owiniętym wokół bioder, przy wszystkich. Musiał gdzieś zanotować, żeby kupić sobie szlafrok. Na zewnątrz robiło się już ciemno, obiadu nie było, na to, że ktoś się raczy zjawić i zrobić kolację też się nie zanosiło. Chyba był zmuszony iść do kuchni i samemu sobie coś zrobić. W sumie w kuchni jeszcze ani razu nie był, trochę go ciekawiło co tam znajdzie.

\- Wszystkich wywiało, mój opiekun miał się zdrzemnąć, ale wygląda na to że usnął bardziej konkretnie, albo po prostu poszedł w cholerę… nie do końca tak wyobrażałem sobie ten dzień.

Westchnął cicho, ubierając się szybko. Był piekielnie głodny, jedyne o czym teraz marzył, to talerz z górą kanapek, herbata i jakaś interesująca książka. Kupił kilka ciekawie brzmiących tytułów przy okazji jednej z wizyt w dzielnicy handlowej. Musiał tam jeszcze zajrzeć, chciał dogadać z Anri szczegóły odnośnie zbroi, w którą zamierzał się zaopatrzyć. Ostatnim razem kiedy poruszył ten temat dziewczyna tak się rozgadała, że nie mógł dojść do słowa.

Kiedy szedł po schodach dotarła do niego pewna dziwna rzecz, która wcześniej mu umknęła. Było podejrzanie cicho. Niby coś naturalnego dla pustego budynku, ale nie słyszał nawet odgłosu własnych kroków, oddechów… nic, zupełnie jakby napchał sobie waty do uszu. W chwili w której uznał, że powinien wrócić się do pokoju po miecz, zdarzyło się coś, co prawie przyprawiło go o zawał. Nagle w głównej sali rozbłysło światło, oraz dosłownie znikąd pojawili się członkowie Szpona. Wrócił też dźwięk, o czym przekonał się w chwili w której rzuciła się na niego Lizzie z okrzykiem "niespodzianka!", wydawało mu się też, że słyszy uprzejme oklaski, okazało się, że to sprawka Hedviki, Eduarda i Matta, przy czym siostra Feliksa popatrzyła na wojowniczkę z politowaniem.

\- Eee… coś przegapiłem? - wydukał brunet, rozmasowując sobie żebra, kiedy już Elizabeta go puściła. - Z jakiej okazji ta niespodzianka? Ktoś ma urodziny?

\- Jak to z jakiej okazji? Dzisiaj kończysz szkolenie! To chyba zrozumiałe, że trzeba to jakoś uczcić – oznajmiła Lizzie z entuzjazmem.

\- No… fajnie, ale że zebraliście się tak wszyscy. - Toris podrapał się po karku z zakłopotaniem. Do tej pory miał do czynienia głównie z Feliksem, Hedviką i Elizabetą, z pozostałymi członkami Szpona raczej nie rozmawiał poza okazjonalnym "cześć".

\- Spokojnie, nie musisz się czuć jakoś wyjątkowo, to standard w przypadku każdego nowego – poinformowała go Hedvika. - Chociaż patrząc na to, jak często mamy tutaj kogoś nowego i biorąc pod uwagę, że twoim opiekunem był Feliks… chyba można uznać to za spore osiągnięcie.

\- No i nie ma nas wszystkich – zauważył Eduard. - Niektórzy jeszcze nie wrócili ze swoich zleceń, a mistrza znowu nie ma, ostatnio ma sporo na głowie przez tą przykrą sprawę o której nam opowiadał.

\- To nawet lepiej, że staruszka nie ma, będzie można rozkręcić fajną imprezkę – stwierdził Gilbert. - Tak dla ścisłości, leszczu… - zaczął, zwracając się do Torisa. - Nie lubię cię i mam gdzieś twoje "osiągnięcia", ale okazją na zabawę nie pogardzę…

\- Zwłaszcza, że Hedvika stawia beczułkę darmowego piwa własnej roboty – wpadł mu w słowo Matthew.

\- No to ja idę tylko zgarnąć Feliksa i można zacząć zabawę – powiedziała Elizabeta wspinając się po schodach.

\- A właśnie, Toris, mogę cię o coś zapytać? - Alchemiczka zwróciła się do bruneta z uśmieszkiem błąkającym się na ustach.

\- O co takiego?

\- Często zdarza ci się paradować w samym ręczniku, kiedy myślisz, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu?

Torisowi zajęło chwilę przetworzenie tego zdania, a kiedy już w pełni dotarł do niego sens pytania, zapragnął zapaść się pod ziemię.

\- No bez jaj…

\- Całe szczęście bez, ale za to całą resztę widzieli wszyscy tu obecni.

* * *

\- Hej Feeeliks! - zaśpiewała Elizabeta, pukając do drzwi pokoju blondyna. - Zechcesz zaszczycić nas swoją obecnością na dole? Mamy małą imprezę!

Feliks zerwał się z łóżka jak oparzony, miał przecież… było już tak późno?

\- Zaspałem? - mruknął pod nosem patrząc najpierw przez okno, a potem na zegarek. - Jakim kurwa cudem… - Nie sądził, że był aż tak zmęczony.

\- Znowu mam ci pomóc wstać czy co? - zapytała Lizzie pukając ponownie, w jej głosie zabrzmiała ostrzegawcza nuta.

\- Nie, tym razem nie musisz wyważać mi drzwi. I tak zamierzałem właśnie wstać. - Feliks otworzył drzwi i oparł się z westchnieniem o framugę. - Czy moja obecność na tej imprezie jest niezbędna? Chciałem gdzieś iść… - mruknął przecierając oczy, żeby pozbyć się resztek snu.

\- Tak, bo jako przykładny nauczyciel powinieneś świętować razem ze swoim podopiecznym… - Elizabeta zamilkła na chwilę, obrzucając blondyna spojrzeniem od góry do dołu. - Co tu się działo jak nas nie było? - zapytała z zaciekawieniem. - Jeden spaceruje w samym ręczniku, drugi śpi bez koszulki...

\- Nie zwykłem spać w pełni ubrany, a Toris pewnie woli chodzić we własnych ciuchach, skoro nie pożyczył sobie nic z szafki z awaryjnymi ubraniami. I skończ już z tym "przykładnym", taki ze mnie przykładny nauczyciel, jak z koziej dupy trąba… - mruknął Feliks, nie do końca rejestrując o czym teraz rozmawiali. Musiał się jeszcze dobudzić.

\- W takim razie będziesz mi musiał kiedyś zaprezentować, jak taki instrument działa, bo jak na mój gust poszło ci bardzo dobrze... jak na pierwszy raz. Zakwestionowałabym tylko niektóre twoje metody wychowawcze.

\- Właśnie dlatego nie można mnie nazwać przykładnym… zaraz zejdę, tylko się trochę ogarnę.

\- Trzymam cię za słowo, jak za pięć minut nie będzie cię na dole, to tu po ciebie wrócę. Zresztą chyba nie pozwolisz, żeby Gilbert wypił całe piwo, które Hedvika przeznaczyła na tę okazję?

\- Gilbert nie jest godny nawet zamoczyć w nim ust – oświadczył Feliks. W sumie spędzenie chwili na tym przyjęciu nie kolidowało zbytnio z jego planami, na odhaczenie tego ostatniego kontaktu miał jeszcze całą noc. - Zaraz będę na dole, gdybym się trochę spóźnił, to nie wpadaj tutaj razem z drzwiami, tylko najpierw grzecznie zapukaj.

\- Mhm, to do zobaczenia za chwilę!

Feliks pokiwał głową, po czym zamknął drzwi. Napicie się czegoś nie było złym pomysłem, na pewno pomogłoby mu się nieco rozluźnić i przygotować na jakieś wyuzdane zachcianki szlachcianki, do której miał się wybrać. Zupełnie nie rozumiał ludzi z wyższych sfer… może to przez to, że tacy mogli dostać prawie wszystkiego czego chcieli, ich wymysły były bardziej pokręcone niż u przeciętnych ludzi. Przykładowo jedna z ostatnich klientek Sharyi, u której był, zażyczyła sobie udawanego gwałtu, czego ni w cholerę nie rozumiał. Raz, że skoro udawany, to wedle jego osądu już nie był gwałt, dwa, to po co w ogóle życzyć sobie czegoś takiego? Jak chciała naprawdę mocnych wrażeń, to wystarczyło przejść się w nocy po kilku szemranych zaułkach. Na pewno znalazłby się jakiś chętny na spełnienie jej fantazji i to tak szczegółowo, że chyba by jej przeszła ochota na takie ekscesy. Jeśli znowu miałby odstawiać taką szopkę, to wypicie kilku piw było naprawdę dobrym pomysłem.

Kilka minut później schodził po schodach, normalnie ubrany i odświeżony. Zapachy unoszące się w powietrzu były więcej niż apetyczne i przypomniały mu, że jest wściekle głodny. A kiedy zobaczył czerwonego jak burak Torisa, siedzącego ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię i wyraźnie rozbawione Hedvikę i Elizabetę, doszedł do wniosku, że musiało go ominąć coś śmiesznego.

\- Nie łam się, Toris! Przecież nie wszyscy widzieli! - powiedziała Lizzie krztusząc się ze śmiechu. - Na przykład Feliks – dodała, skinąwszy głową w kierunku blondyna.

\- Czego nie widziałem?

\- Swojego ucznia, paradującego półnago po gildii – odparła Hedvika zagryzając wargi, żeby samej nie zacząć się śmiać.

\- Och, nie! Ominęły mnie TAKIE widoki?! - zawołał Feliks z udawanym przerażeniem. - Całe dwa tygodnie czekałem na taką okazję, a ta dosłownie przeszła mi koło nosa!

\- Proszę… niech mnie ktoś zabije… błagam… - wymamrotał Toris kładąc głowę na blacie z taką miną, jakby czekał aż ktoś go zetnie.

\- No ja cię chyba zaraz zabiję – stwierdził blondyn z wyrzutem, dosiadając się do bruneta. - Przy mnie to nawet koszulki zdjąć nie chciałeś, ale pokaz dla całej reszty gildii... czemu nie!

\- Dobra, starczy kopania leżącego – zarządziła Elizabeta. - Lepiej coś zjedzmy i napijmy się, nie wiem jak wy, ale ja umieram z głodu.

\- Ja na pewno, bo ktoś, organizując ten festiwal poniżania nowicjusza, zapomniał o zrobieniu obiadu.

\- To było w imię wyższego celu, poza tym teraz będzie wyżerka, więc nie narzekaj.

\- Nie będę, bo jeszcze nic nie dostanę.

\- I bardzo ładnie, to ja zaraz wracam, idę do kuchni po danie główne.

\- To są te atrakcje, o których wspominałeś? I zdaje się, że mówiłeś coś o zaprzestaniu wkurzania mnie… - mruknął Toris, zerkając na Feliksa kątem oka.

\- No wiesz, dzień się jeszcze nie skończył. A akurat tę atrakcję to zapewniłeś ty. Trzeba było się ubrać w coś awaryjnego.

\- Byłem pewny, że nikogo nie ma, więc stwierdziłem, że nie będę się przebierał po dziesięć razy.

\- To na przyszłość bierz ciuchy do przebrania ze sobą.

\- Skoro i tak czekamy, aż pojawi się jedzenie, niech solenizant opowie nam jakim cudem przetrwał cały ten czas pod okiem tak… oryginalnego nauczyciela – powiedział Eduard.

\- O… to teraz ja się nasłucham…

\- Początek był koszmarny, ale potem było już w miarę znośnie.

\- O ile się grzecznie słuchałeś moich poleceń.

\- Słuchanie się nie zawsze wystarczało – mruknął brunet ponuro. - I tak musiałem mieć się na baczności.

\- Przynajmniej wyostrzyła ci się czujność, to dość istotne w tym fachu. Ja cię co najwyżej klepnąłem w tyłek, jakiś potwór to ci go raczej odgryzie.

\- Aha… czyli było hmm… ciekawie – uznał Eduard z niepewną miną. Właśnie zaczął bardziej doceniać fakt, że jego szkoliła Elizabeta.

\- Nawet bardzo, gościu jest przezabawny jak go odpowiednio podrażnić, a dopieszczanie go BZZT- em było wisienką na szczycie tortu – stwierdził Feliks. Toris tylko podparł głowę na ręce ze zrezygnowaną miną, wolał się nie odzywać. Blondyna i tak nie miał szans przegadać, a przy swoich zdolnościach oratorskich pogrążyłby się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Eee… chyba trzeba szepnąć mistrzowi słówko, że Feliks nie powinien szkolić nowych – mruknął półgębkiem łucznik, zwracając się do Hedviki. Zerknął na bruneta z niejakim współczuciem.

\- No raczej nie, chociaż akurat ten przypadek był całkiem zabawny do oglądania… trochę jak dobra komedia.

Rozmowa w tym stylu trwała jeszcze kilka minut, dokładniej do czasu, kiedy wróciła Lizzie, w jednej ręce taszcząc wielki półmisek z równie wielką pieczenią, a w drugiej tacę, na której znajdował się sporych rozmiarów kociołek, kolejny półmisek wyładowany udkami kurczaków i miskę z ziemniakami.

\- Wyczuwam gulasz – stwierdził Feliks pociągając nosem. - Daj mi do tego jeszcze placki ziemniaczane, to cię będę na rękach nosił.

\- Zaraz będą, nie wszystko mi się na tacy zmieściło.

\- Hmm, chyba będę musiał pożyczyć sobie twojego perka. Niby dam radę cię podnieść bez, ale z twoją umiejętnością będę w stanie zrobić to jedną ręką, to mi druga zostanie do innych czynności.

\- Lepiej pomóż przesunąć tutaj jeszcze kilka stołów, co mamy siedzieć przy osobnych stolikach.

Męskie grono szybko uporało się z odpowiednim ustawieniem mebli, więc już po chwili całe towarzystwo mogło w spokoju zająć się likwidacją przygotowanych potraw i napitków.

\- Kurczę, jak za każdym razem ma być taka wyżerka, to ja mogę Torisowi przeprowadzić jeszcze kilka szkoleń – stwierdził Feliks pociągając zdrowy łyk z kufla i wzdychając z zadowoleniem. Ku zdumieniu siedzącego obok bruneta, w dość krótkim czasie wciągnął w siebie taką ilość jedzenia, o jaką przy jego posturze w życiu by go nie podejrzewał.

\- Chłopina by chyba tego nie wytrzymał nerwowo – uznała Anri, kilka osób przytaknęło żarliwie temu stwierdzeniu. Sam Toris nie był pewny, co ma o tym myśleć, kolejne dwa tygodnie traktowania go jak ułomnego nie było jego marzeniem, jednak z drugiej strony…

Miałby trochę więcej czasu na rozwianie swoich wątpliwości.

\- Hej! Sam powiedział, że było znośnie!

\- Ale i tak mu współczujemy.

\- Jesteście podli…

\- Po prostu cię znamy.

Toris siedział cicho, zajadając się pysznymi potrawami i co najwyżej przysłuchując się rozmowom. Piwa na wszelki wypadek wolał się zbytnio nie tykać, nie żeby źle smakowało… ale z jego tolerancją na alkohol mógł odpaść z tego przyjęcia szybciej niż się rozpoczęło. Albo dorobić się kolejnej żenującej historyjki na swoim koncie.

\- Wiecie co? Sugeruję wręczyć prezenty chłopcu który przeżył już teraz, zanim się zbytnio rozpijecie – stwierdził nagle Matthew, spokojnie popijając ze swojego kufla.

\- W sumie to nie taki głupi pomysł – przyznała Elizabeta.

\- Jakie znowu prezenty? - zdziwił się Toris.

\- Takie drobne, pożyteczne upominki, od prawie każdego. Jeśli nie będziesz chciał z nami zostać, to przynajmniej będziesz miał kilka pamiątek. Oczywiście nie masz prawa odmówić ich przyjęcia… to kto chce zacząć?

\- Ja zacznę – stwierdził spokojnie Lukas. Położył na stole przed sobą niewielki, zaokrąglony kamień na którym wyryto pojedynczą runę, lśniącą bladym błękitnym światłem. - To jest runa _Mannaz,_ dzięki niej będziesz w stanie wezwać pomoc, jeśli będziesz jej potrzebował. Aby uwolnić jej moc, wystarczy, że trzymając ją w dłoni, wypowiesz jej nazwę i skupisz na osobie, którą będziesz chciał wezwać. Magia run bywa dość kapryśna, zwłaszcza używana przez osoby, które nie są z nią związane, więc efekt może być różny. Być może osoba, którą będziesz chciał przyzwać, tylko usłyszy twoje wezwanie, ale jeśli twoje życzenie będzie dość silne i o ile coś nie zablokuje jej działania, magia sprowadzi ją do ciebie, niezależnie od dzielącej was odległości. Kamień jest jednorazowego użytku, więc lepiej dla ciebie, jeśli użyjesz jej rozważnie.

Blondyn podał kamień Anri, która schowała go do wyciągniętej spod stołu torby.

\- Obawiam się, że nie mam dla ciebie żadnego materialnego prezentu – odezwał się Matthew. - Zbyt późno poinformowano mnie o tej niespodziance, ale mogę ci zaoferować przysługę. Jeśli kiedykolwiek uznasz, że przydadzą ci się moje zdolności, powiedz mi o tym, a postaram się pomóc jak tylko będę mógł.

\- Jesteś mistrzem broni, więc myślę, że mój prezent może ci się kiedyś przydać, nawet jeśli wolisz walczyć mieczem – powiedział Eduard, prezentując Torisowi łuk. - Co prawda jest używany, ale to nadal bardzo dobrej jakości broń. A jeśli będziesz chciał, mogę pokazać ci jak samodzielnie wykonać strzały, przydatne, kiedy nie masz możliwości ich kupna lub po prostu cię nie stać.

\- Ja też nie mam nic okazałego. - Elizabeta wyglądała na zażenowaną tym faktem. - Trochę za bardzo pochłonęły mnie inne przygotowania, ale kupiłam ci książkę, która może ci się przydać. Mam nadzieję, że lubisz czytać.

\- Lubię – mruknął brunet. - Zresztą nie powinienem narzekać. Jakby nie patrzeć, to dzięki tobie się tu znalazłem, to najlepszy prezent. - Zerknął na tytuł, nim księga również znalazła się w torbie. " _O mieszkańcach ziem przeklętych"…_ brzmiało jednocześnie ciekawie i strasznie.

\- Ode mnie dostaniesz pas na mikstury – oznajmiła Hedvika, prezentując skórzany pas, którego szlufki idealnie nadawały się na umieszczenie w nich buteleczek z eliksirami. - Zawsze wygodniej mieć pod ręką to co ci potrzebne, zamiast szukać tego po tobołach, zwłaszcza w trakcie walki.

\- Cóż… potrzebowałeś zbroi, co nie? - Tym razem to Anri zabrała głos. - Nie dam ci co prawda kompletnego płytowego zestawu, to są bardzo drogie rzeczy, ale mam dla ciebie to… - Odeszła na chwilę od stołu, a kiedy wróciła, niosła ze sobą coś co wyglądało na skórzaną kurtkę, ale od środka przynitowane były metalowe płytki. - Ten typ pancerza nazywa się brygantyna, na dobry początek powinna ci wystarczyć. Do tego dołożę kilka dodatkowych elementów: nakolanniki, nałokietniki, naramienniki i karwasze. Gdybyś kiedyś potrzebował naprawy, albo po prostu czegoś lepszego, wiesz gdzie się zgłosić.

\- Ode mnie jest ta torba – powiedziała Lili, wskazując na torbę w których znajdowały się już niektóre z prezentów Torisa. - Zaklęłam ją jednym z najlepszych zaklęć zapobiegających kradzieży.

Wszyscy jak jeden mąż spojrzeli na Feliksa, który zrobił najbardziej niewinną minę na jaką go było stać… całkiem przekonującą, ale w tym przypadku nikt nie dał się nabrać.

\- Totalnie nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak na mnie patrzycie.

\- Jaaaasne…

\- A tak poza tym, to zaklęcia antywłamaniowe są jakby okej… póki nie ukradną ci całej torby i nie rozbroją sobie tego na spokojnie później.

\- Dziękujemy ekspertowi za opinię w tej sprawie – powiedziała Hedvika. - A teraz czekamy na to, co ty przygotowałeś dla swojego podopiecznego. Gilbert, jak należało się tego spodziewać bo jest dupkiem, nie ma nic więc zostałeś tylko ty.

\- Frajer powinien się cieszyć, że może przebywać w pobliżu takiej wspaniałej osoby jak ja – stwierdził Gilbert obojętnym tonem. - Po co w ogóle dawać mu jakieś fanty, skoro zaraz się stąd zmyje?

\- Wasza wspaniałość chyba ogłuchł, Elizabeta przecież mówiła po co – odparł Toris unosząc brew. - Albo to ograniczone zdolności pojmowania waszej niesamowitości, nie pozwalają ogarnąć znaczenia terminu "na pamiątkę"… Tak właściwie to cieszę się, że od ciebie nic nie dostanę, bo inaczej nie mógłbym powstrzymać łez wzruszenia za każdym razem, kiedy wspomniałbym osobę, od której to otrzymałem… tudzież odruchu wymiotnego.

Podczas gdy większość zebranych wyglądała na rozbawioną w różnym stopniu jego odpowiedzią, Gilbert posłał brunetowi mało przyjazne spojrzenie.

\- Ach, jestem wzruszony! - Feliks otarł nieistniejącą łzę z oka, chichocząc przy tym pod nosem. - Udało mi się przekazać ci najważniejszą umiejętność, to jest jak przytrzeć komuś nosa. A co do mojego prezentu… - Oparł się przedramieniem na ramieniu Torisa. - Mam dla ciebie propozycję przeżycia emocjonującej przygody… podoba mi się twój tok myślenia, ale nie o to mi chodzi – stwierdził rozbawiony na widok rumieńców, które zakwitły na twarzy bruneta. - To co mam ci do zaproponowania, to wybranie się ze mną na zlecenie z wyższej półki, nie żadne A czy S, żeby nie było, ale coś więcej niż zabawa w czyimś ogrodzie. Będziesz mógł zobaczyć co czeka cię w przyszłości.

\- Z całym szacunkiem Feliks, ale czy ciebie pogięło? Minęły dopiero dwa tygodnie odkąd został najemnikiem, a ty chcesz go wyciągnąć na robotę, o której nawet nie powinien teraz myśleć?! - Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Elizabeta przyczepiła się do tego pomysłu. Siedząca obok niej Hedvika miała taką minę, jakby się zastanawiała, czy ryknięcie śmiechem to dobry pomysł. Natomiast Toris zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem się nie przesłyszał. Zlecenie wspólnie z Feliksem, w dodatku z poziomu, który dla niego jeszcze nie jest dostępny? Nie był pewny, co ma sądzić o tym pomyśle, skoro najemnikiem był dopiero od dwóch tygodni. Jednak jeśli spojrzeć na to z innej strony, to taka okazja mogła się już nie nadarzyć, zwłaszcza, że blondyn sam powiedział mu, że z reguły pracuje sam.

\- Ja mu to tylko proponuję, do niczego go nie zmuszam. Zrobi co będzie chciał. - Feliks wzruszył ramionami, po czym podniósł się z miejsca. - Jak chcesz, to możesz mu strzelić wykład dlaczego nie powinien się na to zgadzać, ja na jego odpowiedź czekam do jutra. A póki co spadam na górę, dzięki za picie i wyżerkę, ale nie mogę dziś zbyt długo siedzieć, a wiem, że to mnie czeka, jeśli nie wycofam się w porę.

\- Jak tam chcesz, przynajmniej zostanie więcej dla nas.

\- To miłe, że jestem dla was ważniejszy niż żarcie i picie, doceniam to. - Feliks przewalił oczyma, po czym poszedł na górę. Jednak zamiast udać się do swojego pokoju, otworzył jedno z okien na piętrze i wyskoczył przez nie, lądując cicho na miękkiej ziemi. Miał nadzieje, że nie zajmie mu to zbyt długo, chciał wrócić jeszcze dziś i porządnie się wyspać.

* * *

 **Well... jeszcze odnośnie tych opisów... to żałuję za grzechy i obiecuję poprawę. Z drugiej strony czytałam ostatnio jakiegoś fika w którym było na odwrót, dużo opisów, mało interakcji między postaciami i w osobistym odczuciu ciężko było mi się przez to przebić. Może dlatego, że w mojej osobistej opinii, łatwiej jest wyobrazić sobie wygląd otoczenia czy czegoś tam, niż hmm... przewidzieć co dane postacie zrobią? (nie jestem pewna czy rozumiecie co próbuję przekazać). No kurczę, kto z was spodziewał się fantastycznej metafory szafki z IKEI? XD (jedna z moich ulubionych rzeczy które do tej pory wymyśliłam :v)  
No ale w celu ulepszania swojej twórczości, będę się starać ograniczyć dialogi... albo zostawić jak jest, ale opisów dorzucić wincyj (jeeej jeszcze dłuższe rozdziały, moja beta będzie zachwycona :D). No wiecie przed podziałem, ten rozdział, przy obecnym stylu, miał 11k słów, nie chcę wiedzieć co by z tego wyszło, gdybym posiedziała nad opisami.  
Jak dostanę poprawiony następny rozdział to dostaniecie dwa jednego dnia. Yay! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okej no to mamy już dokończenie poprzedniego rozdziału.**

 **To nie tak, że nie lubię Gilberta, on jest mi wybitnie obojętny... to Toris go nie lubi, z wzajemnością zresztą XD  
Z tego co się orientuje, to dużo osób go lubi, to z przekory się na nim odrobinę powyżywam :D  
No i przyznaje, że w codziennej rozmowie to zbyt górnolotnego słownictwa to się nie używa. A regionalizmy językowe to śmieszna rzecz, kiedyś kłóciłam się z koleżankami na studiach o to czy wychodzi się na pole, dwór, dworze czy coś tam (pochodzę z okolic Krakowa, to dla mnie to zawsze będzie nieśmiertelne pole :v). Ach Lublin, studenckie miasto... w którym niemiłosiernie piź... eee... wieje 24 na dobę, przez cały rok. Za dwa tygodnie wybieram się tam ponownie żeby odebrać swój dyplom i wmawiać ludziom, że jestem mądra XD**

 **To oczywiste, że Toris nie jest idiotą, ale polska złośliwość jest nieśmiertelna i ciężka do powstrzymania.**

* * *

Długo tam na górze nie pobył, pomyślał z przekąsem Toris, obserwując oddalającą się postać Feliksa. Chciał się dowiedzieć trochę więcej o tej jego propozycji, więc wspiął się za nim po schodach, ale blondyn zmył się przez okno, zanim zdążył chociaż otworzyć usta. Najwyraźniej pan profesjonalista miał ciekawsze rzeczy na głowie. Wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się, żeby zejść na dół, chociaż ochota na zabawę jakoś mu przeszła. Dlaczego miałyby go obchodzić sprawy, przez które, Feliks nie mógł poświęcić nawet jednego wieczoru by chociaż poudawać, że jego uczeń go obchodzi?

\- O czym ja w ogóle myślę… czego ja się spodziewałem po kimś, kogo interesuje tylko kasa i czubek własnego nosa? - Toris prychnął pod nosem z irytacją. Irytowało go, że blondyn tak po prostu go… _ich_ olał, irytowało go, że się tym przejmował, a chyba najbardziej irytowały go te ukłucia zawodu, które teraz czuł.

\- I co, dowiedziałeś się czegoś więcej?

\- Nie… uznałem, że lepiej będzie pogadać o tym jutro, na świeżo.

\- Jesteś pewny, że wszystko w porządku? Minę masz trochę nietęgą.

\- To… jestem po prostu… zaskoczony tym wszystkim, nie spodziewałem się przyjęcia, prezentów tym bardziej. - Niespodzianka była naprawdę miła, podarunki również, tylko Toris przez cały ten nieciekawy dzień jakoś nie był w nastroju na świętowanie czegokolwiek. Feliks chyba też, skoro ukradkiem dał dyla. Uszczypnął się ukradkiem, żeby skupić się na czymś innym, nie chciał psuć reszcie zabawy.

W przeciwieństwie do niektórych przynajmniej mógł zachować pozory.

* * *

Feliks spojrzał na okazały budynek, przed którym się znalazł, a następnie na nieco sfatygowaną kartkę z informacjami, którą dostał w burdelu. Adres się zgadzał, z tego co widział, znak, że jego wizyta nie sprawi mu kłopotów też był. Spojrzał na otwarte okno, które było jego celem. Znajdowało się dość wysoko, ale wspinaczka wyglądała na łatwą. Na pewno nie zamierzał ładować się głównym wejściem do domu jakiegoś bogacza, miał zamiar pozostawić w tym miejscu możliwie najmniej śladów. Wolałby zostać w gildii, na przyjęciu, spędzić przyjemnie czas, wysłuchać jakichś ciekawych historyjek, napić się jeszcze odrobinę albo po prostu urżnąć się, a potem posłuchać o tym, czego dokonał, nim alkohol zwyciężył. Ale zbyt wiele już czasu poświęcił na wykonywanie tej "przysługi". Chciał to już mieć za sobą i miał nadzieję, że informacje, które miał za to otrzymać, były tego warte.  
Upewnił się tylko, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu i rozpoczął wspinaczkę. Tak jak się tego spodziewał, dotarcie do celu nie stanowiło problemu. Wspinał się już do wielu okien i to w znacznie gorszych warunkach niż teraz.

Najprostsze mam już za sobą, pomyślał, kiedy znalazł się już wewnątrz budynku. Rozejrzał się po dużym pomieszczeniu, do którego dotarł. Było delikatnie rozświetlone niewielką lampką, więc przy jego rozmiarach większość szczegółów rozpływała się w mroku. Nawet go to cieszyło - domy bogaczy z reguły wyglądały bardzo podobnie, czasami jedynym co odróżniało od siebie niektóre domostwa była kolorystyka. Jak zwykle... bogato zdobione tapety pokrywające ściany, ciężkie, rzeźbione meble, których było aż za dużo jak na jego gust. Złocone zdobienia tapet i mebli także uznał za przesadę. Największą uwagę przykuwało olbrzymie łoże, ustawione na samym środku pokoju, w którym z powodzeniem mogły wygodnie spać ze cztery osoby. Ilość poduszek usatysfakcjonowałaby chyba każdego, a z sufitu zwieszała się półprzezroczysta, aksamitna zasłona osłaniająca cały mebel. No dobra, na takie łóżko jednak by się pokusił, gdyby miał na to pieniądze.

\- Kto tu jest? - rozległ się zaniepokojony kobiecy głos.

\- Kolega naszej wspólnej znajomej z dzielnicy cudów. – Feliks zauważył sylwetkę poruszającą się na łożu, które przed chwilą podziwiał. - Podobno znajduje się tu ktoś, komu trzeba nieco umilić wieczór.

\- Ach, nareszcie! Myślałam, że już nigdy się nie doczekam!

Zasłona rozchyliła się delikatnie, ukazując półnagą kobietę, chociaż szczerze powiedziawszy przezroczystą koszulę nocną, którą miała na sobie, ciężko było uznać za okrycie.

\- Hmm… spodziewałam się kogoś bardziej… jakby to ująć… okazałego.

\- Przepraszam, że nie jestem tępym osiłkiem, trzeba było to zaznaczyć w zamówieniu. Skoro mój wygląd szanownej pani nie odpowiada, to ja…

\- Nie nie, zostań! Wybacz, nie chciałam cię urazić – powiedziała szybko kobieta, przeciągając się lekko.

A to coś nowego, z reguły musiałem się najpierw nasłuchać narzekań, zanim doszło co do czego, uznał Feliks, uważnie obserwując swoją "klientkę". Z wyglądu była bardzo atrakcyjna: szczupła sylwetka, pełne piersi, długie, falujące ciemne włosy i błyszczące oczy. Tym, co zdecydowanie ujmowało jej uroku, był fakt, że była mężatką, która przed publiką i swym mężem udawała szczęśliwą i zadowoloną… Może nawet i była, skoro mogła kupić sobie niemal wszystko, co jednak nie przeszkadzało jej korzystać z usług burdelu. Feliks zastanawiał się, ilu facetów (poza nieświadomym małżonkiem) już ją pieprzyło. Gardził takimi osobami… chociaż może nie powinien. Nie za bardzo miał się do czego odnieść, skoro nigdy w życiu nie miał stałego partnera lub partnerki, więc nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy seks z jedną osobą stawał się z upływem czasu mniej satysfakcjonujący.

\- Zresztą takie tępe osiłki z reguły nie mają się czym popisać w łóżku. Bardziej istotne jest to, co jesteś w stanie mi zaoferować, nieprawdaż?

\- To zależy, co pani przez to rozumie…

\- Głównie to, czy potrafisz coś więcej, niż podziałać przez dwie minuty, a potem iść spać jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Potrafię różne rzeczy. Jestem skłonny założyć się, że nie będzie pani rozczarowana. Pragnę też nadmienić, że nie planuję tu dziś spać.

Planował raczej wrócić do siebie tak szybko jak to będzie możliwe. Mimo wszystko preferował swoje łóżko oraz brak ryzyka, że z rana wpadnie niezbyt zadowolony z jego obecności małżonek tej kobiety.

\- W takim razie chodź tu i pozwól, że sama ocenię twoje umiejętności, chociaż "znajomi" Madame Sharyi jeszcze nigdy mnie nie zawiedli. Mam tylko jeden warunek.

\- Jaki? - Feliks uniósł brew pytająco. Nie lubił, kiedy w takich sytuacjach ktoś stawiał mu warunki.

\- Skończ proszę z tym "pani", mam na imię Reyna – powiedziała kobieta, prosząc gestem, by się do niej zbliżył.

\- Reyna… okej, przyjąłem do wiadomości… jeśli to nie kłopot, swoje imię wolałbym zachować dla siebie – mruknął blondyn, przysiadając ostrożnie na krawędzi łoża.

\- Oczywiście, że to nie kłopot, powiedziałabym nawet, że to podsyca atmosferę tajemniczości. A teraz… - Reyna uśmiechnęła się i pogładziła swojego gościa po policzku. - Czemu nie zaprezentujesz mi swoich możliwości?

Feliks stłumił westchnienie, wyglądało na to, że trochę mu to zajmie. Czemu zawsze, kiedy nie miał ochoty na dłuższe zabawy, musiał trafiać na kogoś, kto właśnie tego oczekiwał…

* * *

\- Aj… zrobił się bałagan… jak zwykle zresztą – westchnęła Anri, ogarniając wzrokiem sytuację.

\- Fakt, chyba trochę przesadziłam z ilością piwa, które przygotowałam… myślałam, że Feliks zostanie dłużej, no i że Toris wypije nieco więcej. Wiadomo było, że Matt, Lukas i Lili zmyją się raczej szybko. Ed też dzielnie się trzymał, pewnie będzie jutro narzekał na kaca.

\- Przepraszam, że nie spełniłem oczekiwań, ale dla własnego dobra wolałem nie przesadzać. Jedna żenująca historia dziennie mi wystarcza.

\- Cóż, przynajmniej Elizabeta i Gilbert trzymali poziom. - Alchemiczka zajrzała pod stół, gdzie brunetka i albinos spali w najlepsze, tuląc do siebie swoje kufle.

\- No ja nie wiem, czy zawody "kto pierwszy padnie" to trzymanie poziomu…

\- Lizzie wyświadczyła nam ogromną przysługę, przyjmując wyzwanie. Gdyby nie to, Gil cały wieczór trułby o swojej wyższości w piciu piwa. Nie jestem tylko pewna, czy dokładnie tym się kierowała, zgadzając się na to… kto właściwie wygrał?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, byłem zajęty kolejnym wykładem o pancerzach… trzeba ich chyba dotransportować do ich pokojów, nie?

\- Przydałoby się. Czekajcie chwilę, wezmę tylko miksturę tężyzny fizycznej i się za to zabiorę, a potem trzeba posprzątać…

\- Pomogę ci, tylko z jednym zastrzeżeniem: Gilberta nie mam zamiaru tykać – oświadczył Toris, odsuwając ławę od stołu, żeby wyciągnąć spod niego Elizabetę.

\- Ja niestety muszę wracać do siebie, godzina późna, a ja mam jeszcze kilka rzeczy do zrobienia w warsztacie, nim położę się spać - powiedziała Anri przepraszającym tonem.

\- Nie przejmuj się tym, leć.

\- Dzięki, jakoś wam to wynagrodzę!

Toris i Hedvika zabrali się najpierw za odstawienie uczestników konkursu picia do ich pokoi. Brunet czuł się trochę źle z tym, że zostawił alchemiczkę z problemem przeniesienia Gilberta, ale naprawdę nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Zresztą sama Hedvika nie narzekała, łyknęła tylko zawartość jednej z buteleczek które miała przy sobie i sprawnie poradziła sobie z albinosem. On z Elizabetą też nie miał zbytnich trudności, dziewczyna była lekka i nie rzucała się zbytnio, kiedy wchodził z nią po schodach. Mamrotała tylko przez sen że wygrała i za nic nie dała odebrać sobie ściskanego w rękach kufla.

\- Więc… - zaczęła Hedvika, kiedy wrócili posprzątać salę. - Co jest przyczyną tego, że cały wieczór jesteś taki markotny?

\- Nie jestem markotny…

\- Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że nie potrafisz kłamać? Widać po tobie, że coś cię gryzie. Może nie lubisz takich niespodzianek? Mówiłam Lizzie, że powinna była się najpierw wywiedzieć, czy…

\- Nie, to nie o to chodzi… niespodzianka była fajna, nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego… prezentów tym bardziej. Po prostu… ten dzień jest taki jakiś nieciekawy.

\- Tylko jeden dzień, hm? Ja bym powiedziała, że od tamtego dnia w którym mistrz wrócił z zebrania, cały czas jest raczej nieciekawie – stwierdziła brunetka, biorąc się za zamiatanie.

\- W sumie masz rację.

\- Nie będę wnikać, dlaczego akurat ten dzień jest dla ciebie aż tak nieprzyjemny. Mam tylko nadzieję, że to nie dlatego, iż mój przybrany brat, gdzieś się zmył. Swoją drogą ciekawe, kiedy wróci.

\- Skąd wiesz, że go nie ma? I skąd pomysł, że to przez niego mam zły humor?

\- No wiesz… trochę go znam, tak mniej więcej od dziecka. Gdyby po prostu chciał spać, to nie schodziłby na dół i dałby Lizzie jakiś sensowny powód, żeby zostawiła go w spokoju. No i był ubrany jakby miał zamiar gdzieś iść. Mam nadzieję, że szybko wróci, bo nie wiem czy zostawić drzwi otwarte.

\- A po co? Wlezie jak wylazł, czyli oknem – burknął Toris, mimowolnie dając się wciągnąć w temat.

\- Aaa, czyli jednak trafiłam w dziesiątkę. Wkurzyło cię, że Feliks woli się gdzieś szlajać, zamiast świętować, jak by nie patrzeć, wasz wspólny sukces? Tobie udało się przeżyć, a jemu udało się nie uszkodzić cię zbytnio przez ten czas.

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

\- Nikt ci nie każe, powiem ci tylko, że nie masz się czym przejmować. Na ile go znam, na tyle jestem pewna, że zdecydowanie wolałby zostać.

\- To czemu po prostu nie został? Co było dla niego takie pilne, że wcisnął nam kit, że idzie spać i wymknął się oknem?

\- Nie mówił, że idzie spać, tylko że idzie na górę. Nie wspomniał, czy na tej górze zostanie, to bardzo w jego stylu. A wymknął się pewnie dlatego, że nie chciało mu się użerać z Elizabetą… i z tobą, jak się okazuje.

\- A co ja miałbym do tego? Gdyby powiedział, że ma coś do załatwienia, to… Po prostu jestem zły, że mnie… nas okłamał.

\- Nie okłamał, po prostu nie powiedział całej prawdy.

\- Dla mnie to jedno i to samo.

\- Dla niego nie, dlatego ty jesteś zły, a on uważa, że nie zrobił nic złego.

\- Z jego moralnością to ja się nie dziwię.

\- Za to mnie trochę dziwi, że skoro wiesz, jaki jest, to jego zachowanie tak cię rusza. Obserwując was przez te dwa tygodnie, można było odnieść wrażenie, że go nie trawisz, a teraz jesteś zły, że dla odmiany mogłeś odpocząć od jego towarzystwa. - Hedvika oparła się na miotle i spojrzała na Torisa z zainteresowaniem. - Zdecydowałbyś się na coś, choćby dla własnego dobra. Feliks nie lubi osób, które same nie wiedzą czego chcą.

\- Dlaczego ma mnie obchodzić, jakie osoby on lubi… - burknął Toris, chcąc jakoś skończyć ten temat. Ostatnie, czego potrzebował, to żeby ktoś się zainteresował jego rozterkami. Biorąc pod uwagę tę rozmowę, mogło być już na to trochę za późno.

\- Na przykład po to, żeby go nie wkurzyć. Jedno mogę ci poradzić: jeśli nie chcesz z nim żyć w zgodzie, to chociaż go nie wkurzaj. - Alchemiczka spojrzała po sali i westchnęła ciężko. - Rany, jeszcze naczynia… chyba zostawię to na jutro, nie mam siły stać przy zlewie.

\- Jak chcesz to idź spać, zajmę się resztą. Drzwiami też. Jak Feliks do północy nie wróci, to będzie spał na zewnątrz.

\- Cóż, brzmi całkiem uczciwie, a skoro nadarza się okazja to nie będę marnować okazji na pójście spać, dobranoc.

\- Mhm… dobranoc.

* * *

Feliks założył ręce za głowę i wbił wzrok w sufit sypialni. Zastanawiał się, czy zabawa w gildii jeszcze trwa, chociaż raczej w to wątpił. Było zbyt późno, żeby na coś liczyć. Czy impreza jeszcze trwała czy nie, i tak się musiał zbierać, zrobił swoje, teraz chciał po prostu odpocząć we własnych czterech ścianach. Westchnął cicho, usiadł i zaczął rozglądać się za swoimi ubraniami.

\- Mmm… już idziesz?

Zerknął kątem oka na leżącą obok Reynę. Musiał przyznać, że całkiem przyjemnie spędzili czas, tylko było go trochę za dużo, planował wrócić znacznie wcześniej.

\- Owszem, wspominałem przecież, że nie zostanę na całą noc.

\- I nie dasz się namówić na zmianę zdania?

\- Nie – odparł krótko, zaczynając się ubierać.

\- A szkoda, było cudownie… może rano moglibyśmy to powtórzyć…

\- Cieszę się, że moje umiejętności zostały docenione, ale mam też inne rzeczy do roboty.

\- Och tak, nie było na co narzekać. - Kobieta przeciągnęła się z rozkoszą. - Muszę przyznać, że jestem zaskoczona, nie spodziewałam się czegoś tak przyjemnego.

\- Czyli mogę z czystym sumieniem zameldować naszej znajomej, że wykonałem swoje zadanie.

\- Oczywiście… szkoda, że to już koniec… mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś na siebie trafimy.

\- Może...

Wolałbym nie, preferuję nie mieszać się w zdrady małżeńskie, to zazwyczaj sprowadza kłopoty, pomyślał, wkładając buty. Może faktycznie skusiłby się na jeszcze kilka spotkań, gdyby miał do czynienia z kimś, kto nie był zajęty, ale w tej sytuacji nie było o czym rozmawiać. Podszedł do okna i oparł dłonie na parapecie, analizując, w jaki sposób dostać się na ziemię.

\- Do zobaczenia, mój bezimienny kochanku – powiedziała z uśmiechem Reyna. - Naprawdę liczę, że to nie był ostatni raz.

Feliks bez słowa przeskoczył przez krawędź okna i złapał się gzymsu, znajdującego się pod nim. Zejście na ziemię było nieco trudniejsze niż dostanie się na górę, ale całe szczęście nie zajęło mu zbyt wiele czasu. Noc była dość chłodna jak na tą porę roku, widocznie lato nie spieszyło się z przybyciem. Miał ochotę wybrać się na spacer, przewietrzyć odrobinę, ale wolał już bardziej nie przeginać. Korzystając z kilku swoich ulubionych skrótów, dość szybko znalazł się z powrotem pod siedzibą Szpona.

\- Tak jak myślałem, towarzystwo już się rozeszło, okno mi zamknęli, jeszcze mi powiedzcie, że drzwi też są… o… otwarte... a to ci niespodzianka – mruknął wsuwając się do środka i zamykając drzwi za sobą. Przez myśl przemknął mu pomysł kąpieli, ale został szybko zdławiony przez najzwyklejszą ochotę na sen. Po cichu zaczął wspinać się po schodach, nie chciał się nikomu narazić, a już zwłaszcza Elizabecie. Po alkoholu była bardziej przerażająca niż niejeden demon, a nie śmiał wątpić, że wypiła słuszną część tego, co postawiła Hedvika.

\- Nauczyłeś się teleportować, ukradłeś komuś tę zdolność, czy pomyliłeś drogę i zszedłeś do piwnicy, zamiast pójść na górę?

Feliks odruchowo zeskoczył kilka stopni w dół, wyszarpując zza paska sztylet. Czuł jak serce wali mu w piersi jak oszalałe, dawno nie dał się tak zaskoczyć.

\- Och, chyba udało mi się zaskoczyć profesjonalistę, brawo ja – powiedział z ironią Toris, opierając się o ścianę na piętrze.

\- Nie umiem się teleportować, chociaż bardzo bym chciał, byłbym już dawno w swoim pokoju – odparł Feliks, chowając broń. - Za to ktoś tu chyba cierpi na bezsenność, skoro wystaje po korytarzach, zamiast spać w swoim łóżku jak na grzeczne dziecko przystało.

\- Chyba nawet dwie osoby, skoro jest nas tutaj dwóch.

\- Wypraszam sobie, ja właziłem po schodach, żeby do owego łóżka dotrzeć. - Feliks wzruszył ramionami i zaczął ponownie wspinać się na górę. - Wiesz, lubię rozmowy nocą i z chęcią dotrzymałbym ci towarzystwa, ale pora jest najwyższa, żeby nawet te niegrzeczne dzieci w końcu znalazły się w łóżkach. - Spojrzał na bruneta z uniesionymi brwiami, kiedy ten zastąpił mu drogę. - Mógłbym się dowiedzieć, o co ci chodzi?

\- Gdzie byłeś?

\- A, o to… w takim razie odpowiedź brzmi: nie twoja sprawa i przepuść mnie z łaski swojej.

\- Chcę dostać odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.

\- Już dostałeś, więc się w końcu przesuń.

\- Normalną odpowiedź, uwzględniającą to gdzie byłeś i dlaczego wcisnąłeś wszystkim kit, że idziesz na górę, a potem wyskoczyłeś oknem.

\- Nie wcisnąłem nikomu kitu, poszedłem na górę. To, że długo tam nie pozostałem, to już co innego. A wychodząc oknem miałem nadzieję uniknąć zbędnych pytań, ale na moje nieszczęście gildyjny obrońca moralności nie śpi.

\- Nie jestem żadnym obrońcą moralności…

\- Moją matką też nie jesteś, żebym miał ci się spowiadać. Zresztą moja matka jest zwykłą szmatą i wcale za nią nie tęsknię.

\- Chcę tylko wiedzieć, co było dla ciebie ważniejsze od spędzenia czasu z członkami gildii, za której obrażanie bez oporów grozisz ludziom przykrymi konsekwencjami.

\- Prywatne sprawy, o których nie będę rozmawiał, zresztą moja nieobecność najwyraźniej nikogo oprócz ciebie aż tak nie poruszyła, skoro nie mam na karku całego komitetu. - Feliks powoli zaczynał tracić cierpliwość.

\- Ładnie pachną te twoje prywatne sprawy – stwierdził Toris kwaśnym tonem. Woń kobiecych perfum bijąca od blondyna mimo, że subtelna, była łatwo wyczuwalna.

\- Dobra, niech ci będzie, byłem na dziwkach. Pasuje taka odpowiedź?

\- Ach, czyli dziwki są dla ciebie bardziej istotne niż twoi towarzysze i osoba, którą miałeś się zajmować.

\- Zbierałem informacje, na jaki temat, to nieistotne. Moi towarzysze potrafią zrozumieć, że mam swoje powody, a sprawa, która dotyczy tak na dobrą sprawę całego mojego życia jest dla mnie na pewno ważniejsza niż ktoś, kogo znam od jakichś dwóch tygodni. Więc niezależnie od tego czy będziesz zazdrosny czy nie, będę robić to co uznam za stosowne, żeby osiągnąć swoje cele.

\- Nie jestem zazdrosny!

\- A to ciekawe, więc po cholerę to przesłuchanie? - Feliks oparł się o barierkę i podparł głowę na ręce. - Nie tylko ty zauważyłeś, że gdzieś poszedłem, a jednak jesteś jedynym z pretensjami. Nikt inny nie ma też wątów o to, że korzystam z usług osób, które nie mają nic przeciwko temu, żeby się odrobinę zabawić. O ile mnie pamięć nie zawodzi, to uczucie, kiedy komuś nie pasuje, że spędza się czas gdzie indziej i z kim innym nazywamy zazdrością, chociaż przykład który podałem nie jest jedynym powodem, dla którego się pojawia. Jest ciemno w cholerę, ale nie potrzebuję światła, żeby wyobrazić sobie jak czerwony zrobiłeś się na twarzy, kiedy powiedziałeś, że nie jesteś zazdrosny, przy czym samo to, że z takim zapałem temu zaprzeczasz, mówi samo za siebie.

\- Ja… - mruknął Toris, zupełnie zbity z tropu.

\- Ty się teraz zamknij i odpowiedz na moje pytanie. O chuj ci kurwa chodzi? Przez całe twoje szkolenie chciałeś, żebym się trzymał od ciebie z daleka, napomykając od czasu do czasu, że z miłą chęcią zmienisz gildię, byle tylko nie musieć znosić mojego towarzystwa. Teraz, kiedy daję ci spokój i zaczynam się interesować kimś innym, tobie znów coś nie pasuje. To mam ci dać spokój, czy nie? Zdecyduj się na coś w końcu, bo zaczynasz mnie powoli wkurwiać.

\- Myślisz, że to jest takie proste? Przez całe życie nawet przez myśl mi nie przemknęło, że poczuję przyjemność całując się z facetem. A już na pewno nie myślałem o tym, że będzie mi zależało na uwadze kogoś, kto mnie okradł i regularnie poniżał. Ja mam się zdecydować? A może ty mógłbyś się zdecydować czy chcesz się mnie stąd pozbyć czy nie, bo takie odniosłem wrażenie po wizycie w tej prestiżowej gildii. - Toris przełknął ślinę, czując mieszaninę zażenowania i irytacji.

\- A co w tym trudnego? Prosta odpowiedź, tak lub nie. - Feliks wyprostował się i zaczął powoli kroczyć naprzód, nie spuszczając wzroku z oczu bruneta. Toris nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale mimowolnie zaczął się cofać, przynajmniej do momentu, w którym nie oparł się plecami o ścianę.

\- Nie, nie próbuję się ciebie stąd pozbyć, to twoja decyzja czy zostaniesz. Więc? Mam ci dać spokój czy nie? Nie wiem, co ci tam chodzi po głowie, ale zważywszy na twoje światłe ideały od razu postawię sprawę jasno. - Łotrzyk zatrzymał się tuż przed brunetem, tak blisko, jak to było możliwe bez bezpośredniego kontaktu. - Moją uwagę możesz dostać, jeśli chcesz, ale przypomnę ci, że ja się nie bawię w romantyczne związki. Nie nadaję się do takich rzeczy i uważam, że są bez sensu, więc o czymś takim z mojej strony możesz zapomnieć. Mogę ci co najwyżej zaoferować marną namiastkę, opartą na przyjemności, przyziemnej, zdeprawowanej rozkoszy, która przez wielu uważana jest za wynaturzenie, gdyż nie wpisuje się w powszechnie przyjęty szablon: kobieta plus mężczyzna. Do ciebie należy decyzja, czy wiedząc to wszystko, zdecydujesz się na ten krok… prosta odpowiedź… tak… czy nie?

Toris poczuł się jak ofiara osaczona przez drapieżnika. To wcale nie była prosta odpowiedź na proste pytanie, jak niby miał ot tak sobie podjąć decyzję w tak poważnej kwestii?

\- Nie wiem…

\- Masz pecha, nie przyjmuję takiej odpowiedzi – powiedział cicho Feliks. - A jako że nie mam zamiaru sterczeć tu do rana, to pomogę ci podjąć decyzję! - Nie dając brunetowi czasu na reakcję, pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i wpił się w jego usta, tym razem nawet nie siląc się na delikatność. Chciał dać mu posmakować tego o czym mówił w najczystszej możliwej postaci.  
Przez pierwszych kilka sekund Toris nie miał pojęcia co się w ogóle stało, chyba faktycznie jego mózg reagował z opóźnieniem na kontakt fizyczny z drugą osobą. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że znów całuje się z facetem, ale tym razem to było zupełnie coś innego. Poprzednio Feliks nie był tak brutalny i napastliwy, nie przyciskał go swoim ciałem do ściany, nie dając mu możliwości ucieczki, a jego oczy nie błyszczały w taki sposób jak teraz.  
W pierwszym odruchu chciał go od siebie odepchnąć, ale blondyn chwycił jego ręce w nadgarstkach i przytrzymał nad jego głową. Miał całkiem silny chwyt… albo była to po prostu kwestia zaskoczenia i tego dziwnego, niepokojąco gorącego uczucia, które coraz wyraźniej zaczęło do niego docierać. Zaczynał być wdzięczny temu, że Feliks tak na niego napiera, bo czuł, że jego nogi nie byłyby w stanie go teraz utrzymać. Zaczynało docierać do niego coraz więcej szczegółów, na przykład to, jak miękkie były wargi blondyna i jak smakowały, jak cholernie przyjemne uczucie towarzyszyło temu, kiedy przesuwały się wzdłuż jego własnych...

Dopiero kiedy poczuł, że brunet zaczął się rozluźniać, Feliks zdecydował się puścić jego nadgarstki i znaleźć swoim dłoniom ciekawsze zajęcie. Przyciągnął twarz Torisa nieco bliżej, zdecydowanie pogłębiając pocałunek, zamruczał zadowolony gdy poczuł, jak ten odruchowo rozchylił usta, ułatwiając mu tym samym dostęp. Jednocześnie poczuł na swoich bokach jego drżące dłonie. Biedaczek był tak nerwowy i oszołomiony, że chyba nie do końca wiedział, co ze sobą począć, ale jak do tej pory instynkt całkiem nieźle go prowadził. Powoli przesunął ręce wzdłuż torsu bruneta, po czym wsunął dłonie pod jego koszulę. To, co wyczuł pod palcami, było zdecydowanie obiecujące, trening mu się przydał... dostanie się do łóżka zaczynało roztaczać znacznie przyjemniejszą perspektywę niż tylko sen. Przerwał pocałunek i zaczął sunąć wargami wzdłuż linii żuchwy Torisa, uśmiechnął się lekko gdy w chwili kiedy dotarł do jego szyi w jego uszach zabrzmiał cichy, niepewny, ale naznaczony przyjemnością jęk.

\- Szo mnie podkusiło do tych zafodów do cięszkiej cholery…

Feliks wydał z siebie poirytowane warknięcie, po czym odsunął się od Torisa na "bezpieczną" odległość. Bardziej zastanawiał się, co podkusiło Elizabetę, bo to do niej należał ten głos, do wycieczek o tej godzinie, niż do jakichś zawodów.

\- O… a co fy tu robicie? - zapytała zdziwiona brunetka.

\- To co zwykle, kłócimy się – odparł blondyn bez zająknięcia. Zerknął kątem oka na bruneta, który obecnie miał taką minę, jakby nagle doznał ataku amnezji i zapomniał gdzie jest i jak się nazywa. - A ty co tu robisz? Powinnaś grzecznie spać o tej godzinie.

\- Woda… potszebuje wody…

\- Aaaa, no i wszystko jasne! Ale w twoim stanie to ja bym nie ryzykował wyprawy po schodach… Chodź, zaprowadzę cię z powrotem do twojego pokoju, a Toris przyniesie ci wody, dobrze?

\- Dopsze…

\- No dobrze… to teraz robimy w tył zwrot i idziemy do twojego pokoju. - Feliks ostrożnie objął Lizzie w pasie i poprowadził ją w kierunku jej pokoju. - A ty zejdź na dół, do kuchni, znajdź jakiś dzbanek, nalej do niego zimnej wody i przynieś go na górę – rzucił przez ramię w stronę Torisa.

\- Mhm… już idę… - mruknął rozkojarzony brunet i ruszył na dół. Po chwili był już z powrotem wraz z dzbankiem i szklanką na wodę. Rozważał, czy przypadkiem nie wylać sobie całej zawartości naczynia na głowę, bo wciąż było mu piekielnie gorąco. - Mam zrobić coś jeszcze? - zapytał, stawiając wszystko na szafce nocnej.

\- Idź spać, z resztą sobie poradzę… - Feliks nalał trochę wody do szklanki i ostrożnie podał ją Elizabecie. - Proszę bardzo Lizzie, masz tu wodę, tylko nie ściskaj za mocno… obok łóżka masz miskę gdybyś potrzebowała…

Toris kiwnął głową bez słowa i odwrócił się żeby wyjść.

\- Och, i pamiętaj, że jutro oczekuję twojej odpowiedzi.  
Brunet przełknął cicho ślinę, szybkim krokiem udał się do swojego pokoju. Czuł zmęczenie, ale jednocześnie był świadom, że po tym wszystkim, co się stało, nie uda mu się zasnąć tak łatwo. Po dotarciu na miejsce zamknął za sobą drzwi, po czym rzucił się na łóżko, nie dbając o to żeby się przebrać. I tak miał już za dużo na głowie. Był kompletnie oszołomiony tym, co zaszło między nim a Feliksem. Spodziewał się kłótni, spodziewał się ostrych słów, ale tego, że blondyn się na niego rzuci, to już nie… Znaczy podejrzewał, że może się tak stać, ale nie w taki sposób, jak miało to miejsce.  
Sam tego chciałeś, trzeba było po prostu iść spać, zamiast sterczeć po nocy cholera wie po co, szepnął mu w głowie cichy głosik. Nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić - nie miał pojęcia co mu strzeliło do łba, że uznał czekanie na powrót Feliksa za dobry pomysł. Nie miał prawa wtrącać się w jego prywatne sprawy, czepianie się jego stylu bycia też nie miało sensu. Ale z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafił zupełnie odciąć swoich myśli od swojego… w sumie nie wiedział jak ma teraz blondyna określać. Szkolenie się skończyło, więc raczej nie mógł nazwać go nauczycielem.  
Westchnął ciężko, odwracając się na plecy i wbijając wzrok w sufit. Dlaczego nie mógł po prostu przestać o tym myśleć? Dlaczego tak bardzo zaczął zabiegać o uwagę Feliksa? Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, rozpamiętując każdy szczegół tego, co zrobił mu blondyn. Każde miejsce, którego dotknął, mrowiło w dziwnie przyjemny sposób, tak przyjemny, że czuł, iż chce więcej. Potrząsnął głową, zastanawiając się kiedy to uczucie minie, czy aby na pewno chce, żeby minęło i w którym dokładnie momencie Feliks owinął go sobie wokół palca.

* * *

 **Może odrobinkę nudnawo, ale obiecuje, że lada moment zacznie dziać się więcej.  
Jakiejś wielkiej niespodzianki to w tym rozdziale nie było... no może taka jedna, dla zboczuszków :v**

 **Ach, tyle rzeczy do robienia, tak mało rąk do pisania XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**I zamiast odpoczywać sobie w święta, wstała z łóżka niczym zombie i rzekła ''Niech się stanie LietPol, bo z nowymi fikami lipa''...**

 **Meh, chyba mesjaszowanie mi trochę za bardzo namieszało w głowie XD  
Tak więc świątecznego LietPola nie będzie, ale jest świąteczny update.**

 **A no właśnie, wszystkiego najlepszego i wesołego jajka z okazji świąt!**

* * *

Toris wpatrywał się w sufit, próbując zebrać się w sobie, żeby wstać z łóżka. Był potwornie niewyspany, ale nie to powstrzymywało go od opuszczenia ciepłej, bezpiecznej przystani. Trochę się obawiał zejścia na dół i spotkania z Feliksem po tym, co miało miejsce ubiegłej nocy. Za każdym razem, kiedy wracał do tego myślami, czuł, jak jego twarz oblewa silny rumieniec. Zwłaszcza, gdy przypominał sobie swoje reakcje.

Albo kiedy zaczynał się zastanawiać, co wydarzyłoby się dalej, gdyby nie wpadła na nich Elizabeta.

\- Na litość boską, weź się w garść! - syknął, siadając i odrzucając kołdrę na bok. - Nic wielkiego się nie stało… po prostu całowałeś się z facetem… znowu… i podobało ci się to… bardzo… szlag… - Chyba najbardziej żenował go ten jęk, który mu się wtedy wyrwał. Nie to, że kompletnie poddał się Feliksowi, zamiast mu przerwać, nie to, że dał się zupełnie zaskoczyć, a jego jedyną odpowiedzią było kilka nieśmiałych sygnałów, że chce więcej…

Tylko to, że nie potrafił usiedzieć cicho, co wydawało mu się kompletnie nielogiczne.

\- Po prostu przestań się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać, przebierz się grzecznie, umyj i idź zjeść śniadanie – mruknął pod nosem, wstając w końcu i wybierając sobie ubrania na zmianę. - I nie myśl o tym, że pewien natarczywy blondyn będzie dziś czekał twojej odpowiedzi na swoją propozycję…

Kilka minut później, wciąż poddenerwowany, schodził do głównej sali na śniadanie. Omiótł pomieszczenie szybkim spojrzeniem, ale ku swojej uldze Feliksa nigdzie nie przyuważył. Zauważył za to Elizabetę i Eduarda, siedzących obok siebie z głowami opartymi o stół. Wyglądało na to, że po wczorajszej imprezie nie czuli się za dobrze. Naprzeciwko nich siedział jego ulubiony kolega Gilbert, który z kolei wydawał się być w doskonałej formie, pomimo tego, że też kimnęło mu się pod stołem.

\- Mówiłem, że na mnie nie ma mocnych! Jestem absolutnym numerem jeden, jeśli chodzi o picie w tej gildii! - stwierdził albinos, pusząc się z dumy.

\- Nadal twierdzę, że gdyby Feliks siedział z nami do końca, poniósłbyś sromotną klęskę – mruknął łucznik bez podnoszenia głowy.

\- Chyba mu przywalę za to, że nas tak po prostu zostawił z tym problemem – stwierdziła Lizzie.

Toris uznał, że warto sprawdzić, czy Gilbert aby na pewno tak dobrze się czuje… najwyżej skończy wgnieciony w ścianę uderzeniem wiatru. Zakradł się powoli do swojej niczego się niespodziewającej ofiary i uniósł ręce. Naturalnie został zauważony przez Lizzie i Eda, ale ci, przeczuwając nadchodzącą sprawiedliwość, nie odezwali się ani słowem. Zamiast tego zatkali uszy, domyślając się, co zamierzał zrobić.

\- Losowy test na kaca! - krzyknął brunet, klasnąwszy głośno tuż obok ucha Gilberta.

\- Ożesz ty chuju… - jęknął albinos, idąc w ślady pozostałej, skacowanej dwójki. Miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś odpalił mu obok głowy bombę. - Jeszcze ci się za to odpłacę...

\- Należało ci się – oświadczył Toris uprzejmym tonem. - Nieładnie naśmiewać się z innych, zwłaszcza, kiedy samemu jest się w nie lepszej sytuacji.

\- Wyraźnie widać skutki spędzenia dwóch tygodni w towarzystwie Feliksa – mruknęła Elizabeta, podpierając głowę na ręce. - To było bardzo w jego stylu.

\- Z tą różnicą, że on zrobiłby to z czystej złośliwości, a ja tu zaprowadzam sprawiedliwość.

\- Ehe, jasne… ale i tak jestem wdzięczna. I to na tyle, że wybaczę wam hałasowanie tak późno w nocy. Ale zapamiętaj sobie moje słowa i powtórz je Feliksowi: jeśli jeszcze raz zaczniecie się o coś kłócić o takiej porze i wyrywać biednych, zmęczonych życiem ludzi ze snu, to przerobię was na płaskorzeźby.

\- Eee… przyjęto do wiadomości – mruknął brunet. Był wdzięczny losowi za to, że wojowniczka była na tyle pijana, że dała sobie wmówić, iż to była kłótnia. - À propos Feliksa, gdzie on jest? - zapytał starając się, żeby w jego głosie nie dało się wyczuć zdenerwowania.

\- Jestem na sto procent pewny, że jeszcze śpi – odparł Eduard. - Jeśli nie musi wcześnie wstać, to potrafi wysypiać się nawet do południa, a skoro twoje szkolenie się skończyło, to na pewno skorzysta z okazji do nadrobienia zaległości.

\- Na twoim miejscu zaczęłabym się martwić o siebie, zamiast o mojego brata – oświadczyła Hedvika, wyłaniając się zza drzwi prowadzących na zaplecze. - Skoro już nie obowiązuje cię ochrona dla nowicjuszy i, do czasu aż nie zmienisz gildii, jesteś pełnoprawnym członkiem Szpona, to poza przynoszeniem pieniążków za zlecenia musisz się nam dodatkowo przysłużyć.

\- Czyli?

\- Mam nadzieję, że umiesz gotować, bo wedle świeżo ustalonego grafiku dziś wypada twoja kolej na stanie przy garach. Zbieraj tyłek do kuchni i rób śniadanie.

\- O… a o tym to nikt mi wcześniej nie raczył powiedzieć…

\- Niespodzianka. A teraz ruchy, bo pewnie nie tylko ja jestem głodna.

Chcąc nie chcąc, Toris pomaszerował do kuchni, po drodze zerkając na słynny grafik, o którym już nie raz słyszał, a którego w sumie jeszcze nie oglądał. Faktycznie - jego imię pojawiło się w kilku rubrykach typu "gotowanie", "pranie", "sprzątanie łaźni".

\- Wychodzi na to, że, nawet będąc najemnikiem, nie ucieknie się od robót domowych…

\- Wszystko zależy od gildii. Te większe i bogatsze zatrudniają ludzi od takich spraw – powiedziała alchemiczka, wracając na swoje stałe stanowisko za barem. - Nas niby też stać, ale nie mamy zbyt imponującej siedziby i wielu członków, więc tak na dobrą sprawę nam się to nie opłaca.

\- A są jakieś sposoby na wymiganie się od roboty?

\- Inna robota, czyli zlecenia. Czasami mam wrażenie, że to właśnie dlatego mojego brata częściej nie ma w gildii niż jest… żeby się wymigać od prac domowych.

\- W przypadku Feliksa jestem skłonny przyznać, że to bardzo prawdopodobne. Hmm… czy mogę ci zadać raczej osobiste pytanie?

\- Byle nie wymagało zbyt długiej i złożonej odpowiedzi, bo robię się naprawdę głodna, a jak jestem głodna, to robię się zła… nie chcesz, żebym była zła. Och, no i jak będzie zbyt osobiste, to cię strzelę w gębę – ostrzegła Hedvika. - Albo poskarżę się bratu, jak na przykładną młodszą siostrę przystało.

\- Dlaczego właściwie nazywasz Feliksa bratem? Mówiliście, że nie jesteście spokrewnieni. - Brunet zacisnął zęby na wypadek, gdyby miał dostać w gębę.

\- Nie jesteś pierwszą osobą, która zadaje mi to pytanie – powiedziała Hedvika ze spokojem. - Skoro tak cię to ciekawi, a fakt, że dorastaliśmy razem ci nie wystarcza, to wiedz, że Feliks po prostu sobie na to zasłużył. Zrobił dla mnie więcej niż moi rodzeni bracia, chociaż wcale nie musiał.

Toris kiwnął głową i bez dalszych pytań wszedł do kuchni. Jak na niewielką gildię, Szpon posiadał kuchnię naprawdę sporą, czystą i dobrze wyposażoną. Z wieszaków na ścianach zwisały najróżniejsze rodzaje garnków, utensyliów i spora kolekcja noży o różnych kształtach i rozmiarach. W szafkach i szufladach znajdowała się imponująca ilość zastawy i sztućców, znacznie więcej, niż było konieczne przy takiej ilości osób w gildii. Znajdowały się tu nawet piekarnik i lodówka, rzeczy dość drogie ze względu na potrzebę zasilania ich magią. Brunet podejrzewał, że z zasilaniem lodówki mógł mieć coś wspólnego Lukas, skoro specjalizował się w magii lodu. W sumie, skoro miał do dyspozycji piekarnik, przychodził mu do głowy pomysł na całkiem dobre śniadanie. Musiał jeszcze tylko sprawdzić, czy nie brakowało żadnych składników…

* * *

\- Wyczuwam… cynamon - mruknął Feliks, unosząc głowę znad poduszki. Dla pewności pociągnął nosem jeszcze kilka razy, ale woń cynamonu nadal unosiła się w powietrzu. Spojrzał na swój zegarek. Jak na jego gust było jeszcze za wcześnie, żeby opuścić łóżko, ale ten zapach był zbyt apetyczny, żeby tak po prostu go zignorować.  
\- No cóż… jak to mówią, po śmierci się wyśpię – westchnął, zwlekając się z wyrka i rozglądając za swoimi ubraniami. Pierwsze, co przywitało go po zejściu na dół, to trzech umierających imprezowiczów z dnia wczorajszego.

\- No nieźle. Widzę, że jak mnie nie ma, to mimo wszystko piwo się nie marnuje.

\- Feliks… ja cię zabiję – oświadczyła brunetka, łypiąc na niego spode łba. - Gdybyś wczoraj sobie nie poszedł, to wszystko byłoby w porządku…

\- Jeśli przez "w porządku" rozumiesz mnie leżącego na stole zamiast ciebie, to jestem zmuszony się z tobą nie zgodzić. Poza tym mogłabyś okazać nieco więcej wdzięczności za to, że nie pozwoliłem ci na wycieczkę po schodach w stanie bardzo wskazującym i siedziałem przy tobie jeszcze z godzinę, zanim grzecznie usnęłaś.

\- Czyli mi się to nie śniło?

\- Nie. Chyba muszę częściej być miły, skoro ten raz uznałaś za sen.

\- W sumie mógłbyś… na przykład dla Torisa, zamiast wykłócać się z nim w środku nocy.

Feliks przez chwilę zastanawiał się o co jej chodzi, a potem parsknął cicho, kiedy przypomniał sobie o tej "kłótni".

\- Kobieto, gdybyś ty wczoraj widziała jaki byłem dla niego miły, to byś chyba umarła ze szczęścia.

\- Jasne, jasne… a jak to się stało, że wstałeś tak wcześnie?

\- Ładne zapachy. Jedyne, poza obowiązkami, co jest w stanie wyrwać mnie z łóżka o tej porze, to dobre jedzenie i rozwścieczone, super silne kobiety. Swoją drogą, co spotkało Gilberta, że siedzi grzecznie jak trusia?

\- Twój były uczeń klasnął mu obok ucha z całej siły – mruknął Eduard. - Chyba po śniadaniu wrócę do pokoju…

\- Ech, jestem z niego dumny. Jednak jeszcze będą z niego ludzie. To ja idę zobaczyć czy były dla mnie jakieś przesyłki, możecie sobie umierać dalej.

Feliks pozostawił skacowane towarzystwo w spokoju i podszedł do kontuaru.

\- Jeśli to, co Toris robi teraz na śniadanie, smakuje tak samo dobrze jak pachnie, to chyba wcisnę mu kilka dodatkowych dyżurów w kuchni – stwierdziła Hedvika, kiedy tylko się zbliżył. Nie podnosząc głowy znad opasłej księgi, którą czytała, podała blondynowi przeznaczoną dla niego pocztę.

\- Czyli to on rządzi dziś w kuchni? Chłopak wie jak przyciągnąć do siebie ludzi – mruknął Feliks, siadając na jednym z krzeseł stojących przy barze. - A ty jak zwykle z nosem w jakimś wybitnym alchemicznym dziele...

\- Nie mogę się z tym nie zgodzić, skoro udało mu się wywabić cię z wyrka tak wcześnie. - Alchemiczka spojrzała przelotnie na brata. - To dzieło wcale nie jest takie wybitne. Cieszę się, że kupiłam to na wyprzedaży, bo jest tu tyle błędów, że osobiście wstydziłabym się to wydać.

\- To napisz własną książkę i pokaż tym przemądrzałym dziadom, kto tu rządzi.

\- Wolę zachować swoje sekrety dla siebie. Poza tym kiedy ktoś zaczyna się robić sławny, co zazdrośniejsze mendy zaczynają grzebać w jego życiu i wyciągać na wierzch brudy.

\- Minusy pochodzenia z najgorszego syfu w dystrykcie siódmym. Ciężko z taką podstawą robić karierę... - Łotrzyk przejrzał pobieżnie, co dostał. Kopertę z odciśniętym na niej śladem ust szybko wsunął do kieszeni, żeby przeczytać ją na spokojnie później. Niepokoiło go tylko, że była taka cienka.

\- Śniadanie gotowe – oznajmił Toris, wychodząc z kuchni z tacą pełną bardzo apetycznie wyglądających cynamonowych ciasteczek. - Feliks? Podobno miałeś spać do południa.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że gorąco mu było od stania przy piekarniku, a nie z innego powodu...

\- Na przyszłość nie rób na śniadanie tak ładnie pachnących rzeczy, to do obiadu mnie nie uświadczysz. - Blondyn zabrał sobie jedno z ciastek, obejrzał je uważnie i powąchał, zanim w końcu je ugryzł.

\- Zjadliwe, sam testowałem… - mruknął brunet i usiadł na krześle obok Feliksa.

\- Sprawdzałem tylko, czy nie dosypałeś tam jakiejś trucizny. Większość z tych popularnych ma jakiś zapach. W smaku są przepyszne, więc jak mam umrzeć, to przynajmniej zabiją mnie zajebiste ciastka.

\- Dlaczego miałbym je zatruwać? - zapytał zdziwiony Toris, obserwując, jak Hedvika zgarnia część ciastek na osobny talerz i zanosi go do stolika dla umierających. Cała trójka najemników wyciągnęła ręce w stronę talerza.

\- Na przykład w ramach wdzięczności za te dwa tygodnie pod moją opieką. Kiedyś Gilbert miał dyżur w kuchni i dla żartu dodał środka na przeczyszczenie do jedzenia. Mistrz kazał mu za to szorować kibel przez dwa miesiące, więc raczej nie polecam takich dowcipów. Cieszę się, że byłem wtedy poza miastem, chociaż trochę żałuję, że nie mogłem zobaczyć Gilberta w roli babci klozetowej.

\- Aż tak mi za skórę nie zalazłeś…

\- No, widzę, skoro się jeszcze do mnie odzywasz… a może po prostu zrehabilitowałem się świetnym całowaniem? - Feliks zamyślił się na chwilę, podczas gdy Toris zakrztusił się tym, co akurat miał w ustach. - Nieważne – stwierdził w końcu blondyn, wzruszając ramionami. - Zdążyłeś się już namyślić odnośnie mojej propozycji?

\- Ach… to… ja… - zająknął się brunet, nie mając pojęcia gdzie podziać oczy. - Ja nie… nie potrafię podjąć decyzji tak szybko… to jest za trudne…

\- Za trudne? - Feliks uniósł brwi zdumiony, zastanawiając się, czy aby na pewno rozmawiają o tym samym. - Toris, zapytałem się ciebie czy chcesz się ze mną wybrać na trochę bardziej wymagające zlecenie, co w tym jest takiego trudnego?

\- A… o to ci chodziło…

\- A ty myślałeś że o co?

\- Nieważne.

\- Więc? Jaka decyzja? Normalnie dałbym ci czas do wieczora, ale już za długo siedziałem w jednym miejscu, a nie za to mi płacą. Jeśli mi nie odpowiesz, albo nie będziesz chciał, to zaraz po śniadaniu pójdę wybrać sobie kilka solidnych kontraktów i widzimy się za miesiąc… albo kilka miesięcy… o ile nie zmienisz gildii.

Problemem Torisa było to, że ostatnio myślał o zgoła innej propozycji niż ta dotycząca wspólnego zlecenia.

\- Tak, chcę wybrać się z tobą na to zlecenie – wypalił bez namysłu, zanim przypomniał sobie, że warto by wcześniej zadać kilka pytań odnośnie tego tematu.

\- No i cacy. W takim razie po śniadaniu pomedytuję chwilę przed tablicą zleceń, żeby wybrać coś odpowiedniego.

\- Czyli że ruszamy tak od razu?

\- Jeśli chcemy się zabić, to tak, a jeśli wolimy nie rozstawać się z życiem, to najpierw wypadałoby się przygotować, nie sądzisz?

\- No tak… to już nie będzie zlecenie rangi E, które można wykonać sobie tak po prostu.

\- No właśnie. Hmm… wezmę sobie kilka ciasteczek i pójdę sprawdzić, czy nie znajdzie się coś ciekawego jeszcze przed aktualizacją tablicy. - Feliks zeskoczył z krzesła i z garścią ciastek pomaszerował w kierunku tablicy. W międzyczasie skacowane trio, po skonsumowaniu ciastek i zlikwidowaniu paru dzbanków wody, udało się z powrotem na górę, do swoich pokoi, żeby w spokoju dojść do siebie.

\- Błagam, niech mi ktoś powie, że nie ja jeden miewam problemy z ogarnięciem, o czym on w danej chwili mówi – jęknął Toris i uderzył czołem w kontuar.

\- Oto niosę ci dobrą nowinę: nie jesteś jedynym, który nie zawsze nadąża za jego tokiem myślowym. - Hedvika wróciła na swoje miejsce i sama zabrała się za słodkości.  
\- O bogowie, jakie to dobre… nie myślałeś przypadkiem o karierze kucharza albo cukiernika?

\- Gdybym chciał zostać kucharzem, cukiernikiem albo gosposią domową, to nie przyjeżdżałbym z dziesiątki aż tutaj...

\- Rany… tylko zapytałam… chyba obecność Feliksa ma na ciebie zły wpływ. Miałeś lepszy humor, zanim on zszedł na dół.

Brunet w pewnym sensie zgadzał się z tym stwierdzeniem, chociaż podejrzewał, że Hedvika przez określenie "zły wpływ" miała na myśli coś zgoła innego niż on. Na pewno nigdy przedtem nie czuł się aż tak zażenowany i zdezorientowany w obecności drugiej osoby. Jeśli to się liczyło, to owszem, Feliks miał na niego bardzo zły wpływ.

\- W końcu dotarliśmy do domu! Już zaczynałem wątpić, że kiedykolwiek nam się to uda, do cholery!

\- I chyba nawet wpadliśmy w porę. Czuję jakieś ładne zapachy.

Słysząc dwa nowe głosy Toris uniósł głowę i obrócił się w stronę drzwi wejściowych, żeby zobaczyć, do kogo należały. Chociaż skoro te osoby nazwały siedzibę Szpona domem, to mogli to być tylko…

\- Oho… Toris, najwyższy czas, żebyś poznał kolejnych dwóch członków Szpona: Lovino i Feliciano. I, zanim zdążysz zapytać - tak, są braćmi – oznajmiła alchemiczka.

\- To akurat doskonale widać… Bardzo mi przypominają mistrza Romana - mruknął brunet, przyglądając się braciom. Obaj mieli krótkie brązowe włosy, różniące się lekko odcieniem, i bursztynowe oczy. Oprócz tego jeden z braci miał ten sam odcień skóry co mistrz.

\- To chyba dobrze, skoro to jego wnuki.

\- Wnuki?! To ile mistrz ma lat?!

\- Wystarczająco dużo, żeby mieć wnuki... a całkiem młodo wygląda, co nie?

\- Hę? - Jeden z braci, ten o ciemniejszej karnacji, spojrzał wprost na Torisa. I to spojrzeniem sugerującym, że miał ochotę mu przywalić. - A ty kim jesteś i czego się gapisz, draniu?!

\- Yyy… mam na imię Toris i jestem tu nowy...

\- Mamy nowego w gildii? Fajnie! - powiedział z entuzjazmem drugi. - Jestem Feliciano, a to mój brat, Lovino.

\- Nie jest fajnie, po co nam ktoś nowy? - burknął Lovino, wciąż patrząc na Torisa z byka. - Pewnie kolejny, który lada moment się zmyje. Zrobię nam wszystkim przysługę i załatwię drania już teraz – stwierdził, zginając i prostując palce obu rąk.

Wojownik mimowolnie odchylił się do tyłu z lekko pobladłą twarzą. Nie miał pojęcia, czym sobie zasłużył na taką agresję.

\- Zarządzam akcję pacyfikacyjną! - ogłosił Feliks, który w międzyczasie podkradł się do braci. - Feliciano, jeśli byłbyś tak miły…

\- Już się robi. - Feliciano płynnym ruchem przesunął się za brata i sprawnym chwytem unieruchomił jego ramiona.

\- Puszczaj mnie, cholerny zdrajco! - Zanim Lovino zdążył powiedzieć coś jeszcze, Feliks wepchnął mu do ust jedno z cynamonowych ciastek upieczonych przez Torisa. Przez chwilę wszyscy wpatrywali się w chłopaka z napięciem, jakby oczekiwali na werdykt.

\- Mmm… dobre to, kto robił? - zapytał w końcu Lovino, gdy już uporał się z ciastkiem.

\- Nasz nowy kolega.

\- Okej, w takim razie może zostać.

\- Lovi, mam małą prośbę… mógłbym pożyczyć sobie twojego perka na następną robotę? - zapytał Feliks.

\- Skoro potrzebujesz… tylko się pośpiesz dupku, chcę coś zjeść, wykąpać się i urządzić sobie sjestę stulecia. - Kiedy było już po wszystkim, Lovino bez słowa poszedł do łaźni, rozcierając po drodze ramiona.

\- Przepraszam za niego – powiedział Feliciano, zwracając się do Torisa z przepraszającym uśmiechem. - Niespecjalnie lubi obcych…

\- Facetów – wpadł mu w słowo Feliks. - Gdybyś zamiast seksownym brunetem był atrakcyjną brunetką, to dla odmiany spróbowałby cię poderwać. Całe szczęście zadziałała stara, dobra zasada "przez żołądek do serca".

\- I naturalnie nie mogłeś powiedzieć tego w taki sposób, żebym nie poczuł się głupio… - westchnął Toris, uderzając się dłonią w czoło.

\- To nie moja wina, że czujesz się głupio, jak ktoś ci prawi komplementy.

\- Może gdyby komplementy prawiła mi atrakcyjna blondynka, a nie natrętny blondyn, czułbym się z tym lepiej.

\- Szczerze w to wątpię. Zresztą wczoraj jakoś nie narzekałeś, kiedy… - Reszta słów wypowiedzianych przez Feliksa została zagłuszona, kiedy Toris zatkał mu usta kolejnym ciastkiem. Zaskoczony blondyn nie miał innego wyboru jak przełknąć wypiek w całości i przy okazji postarać się nie udusić. Na widok miny, jaką łotrzyk przy tym zrobił, Hedvika dostała napadu niekontrolowanego chichotu.

\- Czy mam rozumieć, że zdążyłeś wybrać jakieś zlecenie, skoro już pożyczyłeś sobie od kogoś umiejętność? - zapytał brunet. Zmiana tematu zawsze była dobrą opcją, kiedy rozmowa schodziła na niebezpieczne tory.

\- T- tak… - wykrztusił Feliks, gdy udało mu się złapać głębszy wdech. - Kurwa... jak tak dalej pójdzie, to chyba faktycznie uda ci się mnie zabić…

\- Śmierć przez uduszenie ciastkiem nie brzmi szczególnie heroicznie – wysapała podpierająca się o kontuar alchemiczka.

\- Śmierć przez uduszenie się ze śmiechu też nie.

\- Czyli Toris zgodził się na wspólne zlecenie z tobą? Kurczę, w takim razie nie będzie gotował obiadu... szkoda, byłam ciekawa, co przygotuje.

\- Od kiedy Feliks proponuje nowicjuszom wspólne zlecenia? - zapytał zdumiony Feliciano.

\- Od kiedy twój dziadek wkręcił go w szkolenie owego nowicjusza. Jest to prawdopodobnie pierwszy i ostatni taki przypadek w historii Szpona.

\- Rany, mnie i Lovino ominęła najwyraźniej masa dobrej zabawy.

\- Szkoda, że cię nie było, twoja umiejętność by mi się przydała przy trenowaniu Torisa – westchnął Feliks.

\- A co takiego potrafi Feliciano? - zapytał zaniepokojony Toris. Znając Feliksa, to albo ta umiejętność byłaby faktycznie przydatna, albo posłużyłaby mu do dodatkowego dręczenia go.

\- Stłumienie – odparł Feliciano. - Potrafię sprawić, że inni nie mogą użyć swoich perków.

\- Mhm… i pewnie użyłbyś tego podczas treningu z bronią, tak?

\- Dokładnie. Mógłbyś się przekonać, w jak beznadziejnej sytuacji byś się znalazł, gdybyś przy obecnych umiejętnościach musiał walczyć bez wsparcia swojej zdolności. Lepiej się przyłóż do ćwiczeń, bo nie trzeba posiadać specjalnej mocy, żeby pozbawić kogoś jego perka. A teraz chodź, porozmawiamy sobie o naszym zleceniu.

Toris skinął głową i ruszył za Feliksem na zaplecze, kolejne miejsce w gildii którego jeszcze nie miał okazji oglądać. Pomieszczenie było raczej niewielkie oraz pozbawione okien. Wypełniały je regały zastawione w większości książkami i miksturami. Na półkach znajdowały się też torby i plecaki różnych rozmiarów, a także kilka artefaktów o nieznanym brunetowi przeznaczeniu. Wszystko było skrupulatnie opisane i Toris z chęcią spędziłby trochę czasu, żeby to wszystko przeczytać, ale nie miał teraz na to czasu. Feliks podprowadził go do jedynego w tym pokoju stolika. Znajdował się na nim przedmiot, który przykuł uwagę wojownika nawet bardziej, niż wszystkie te książki i etykiety.  
Była to mapa. Miała ona formę dysku wyciętego z kryształu i oprawionego w złotą obręcz, pokrytą skomplikowanymi wzorami i symbolami. Dysk sam w sobie był przepięknym dziełem sztuki, ale najciekawsze było w nim to, że tuż nad powierzchnią stołu wyświetlał trójwymiarową mapę całego świata, wszystkich dwunastu dystryktów, i to tak szczegółowo, że gdy Toris spojrzał na Aquron, bez problemu był w stanie namierzyć okolice z których pochodził.

\- Łał… to jest niesamowite… - szepnął brunet, wpatrując się w mapę jak urzeczony.

\- Ano przydatny gadżet, ale zanim z niego skorzystamy, przeczytaj co mamy zrobić – powiedział Feliks, podając mu kartę ze zleceniem.

\- Poziom C… likwidacja siedliska pająków skalnych… - Toris uniósł brew i spojrzał na blondyna ze zwątpieniem. - Czyli znowu wracamy do eksterminacji robali?

\- Pająków, nie robali. Robale to owady, pająki to pajęczaki.

\- To stawonóg i to stawonóg, ja tu nie widzę zbytniej różnicy…

\- A jest ich kilka i to nawet istotnych, na przykład liczba odnóży…

\- Dobra, nieważne… chodziło mi o to, że spodziewałem się bardziej... hmm… zaawansowanych przeciwników?

\- To SĄ bardziej zaawansowani przeciwnicy. Z wielkimi pająkami nie ma żartów i to niezależnie od gatunku… Właściwie dziwi mnie, że to zlecenie ma poziom C. To musi być bardzo niewielkie siedlisko, kilka pojedynczych sztuk, że dostało taką kategorię. - Feliks przeszedł się wzdłuż regałów z książkami, uważnie przypatrując się tytułom. Ściągnął z półek kilka pozycji i podał je Torisowi. - Proszę bardzo, lektura dla ciebie, będziesz sobie mógł trochę poczytać o pająkach podczas podróży. Tylko ich nie pogub, bo inaczej będziesz musiał odkupić.

\- Pająki skalne są aż tak niebezpieczne?

\- Owszem, co więcej są jednym z najgroźniejszych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku. Masz prawo o tym nie wiedzieć, bo pochodzisz z dziesiątki, jednego z niewielu dystryktów, gdzie nie występuje żaden gatunek tych paskudztw, więc jeszcze zanim zaczniesz czytać, przybliżę ci z czym będziemy mieć do czynienia. - Feliks przysiadł na krawędzi stołu z założonymi rękami i przyglądając się mapie, zaczął mówić: - Młode osobniki mają wielkość małego psa, dorosłe - konia, a królowe są nawet jeszcze większe. Są piekielnie agresywne, budują sieci, ale wolą polować aktywnie, nawet pomimo słabego wzroku, a polują na każde żywe stworzenie jakie im się nawinie. Zwykle żyją w koloniach, których wielkość uwarunkowana jest głównie dostępnością pokarmu, jednak jeśli zaczyna brakować jedzenia, to wolą raczej zaatakować osobniki z własnego gniazda, niż gdzieś się przenieść. I chwała im za to, bo stanowiłyby jeszcze większy problem, niż już są. Mają bardzo silny jad, zdolny powalić stworzenia znacznie większe od nich samych, przy czym z dawkowaniem go są nad wyraz hojne. Chyba nie muszę wspominać, że lepiej nie dać się ukąsić.

\- To faktycznie brzmi bardzo groźnie.

\- I takie jest. Może skalniaki nie są jakoś bardziej inteligentne od karaluchów, z którymi miałeś już do czynienia, ale nie możesz ich przez to lekceważyć, nadrabiają to wielkością, jadem i agresją. Zresztą nieważne, z jakim przeciwnikiem przyjdzie ci się mierzyć, nigdy nie wolno ci lekceważyć oponenta. - Feliks podrapał się po brodzie, rozmyślając nad czymś przez moment. - Co do jadu, to weźmiemy ze sobą kilka kryształowych fiolek, może uda nam się go nieco pozyskać. Z racji, że niełatwo go zdobyć i nie odkryto jeszcze wszystkich jego właściwości, jest bardzo cenny.

Toris ponownie zajrzał do ogłoszenia. Nie było na nim zbyt wielu informacji, tylko co i gdzie mają zabić i ile mniej więcej mogą za to dostać.

\- Eatrus, wioska Margo… czyli dystrykt czwarty, ale gdzie dokładnie jest ta wioska? - Toris spojrzał na mapę. Czyżby mieli przeszukiwać cały dystrykt w poszukiwaniu jednej wioski? I czy była ona w ogóle naniesiona na tę mapę?

\- I właśnie teraz nadchodzi moment, który sprawi, że nasza gildyjna mapa spodoba ci się jeszcze bardziej. - Blondyn odwrócił się w stronę mapy. - Wyznacz pozycję Margo w Eatrus – powiedział głośno i wyraźnie. Brunet zamrugał zaskoczony, kiedy cały świat zniknął, a zamiast tego pojawił się wyłącznie Eatrus. Po chwili na mapie zapłonął punkt podpisany jako "Margo".

\- Tak myślałem, że to gdzieś na granicy z Taronem – stwierdził Feliks, kiwając głową. - Gdzie indziej miałyby się pojawić pająki skalne, jeśli nie tam, gdzie powoli zaczynają się góry?

\- Ta mapa jest chyba najlepszym, co w tej gildii widziałem… - mruknął pełen podziwu Toris. - Nawet nie zaczynaj… - dodał, kiedy na to stwierdzenie na twarzy Feliksa zagościła uraza.

\- Szkoda, że nie zdążyłem cię nauczyć nieco lepszego wyznawania się na żartach… Ale przyznaję, ta mapa jest bardzo użytecznym, niezwykle rzadkim i drogim przedmiotem. Mistrz zdobył ją, kiedy jeszcze zajmował się zleceniami. Niewiele gildii może się pochwalić czymś takim.

\- Tak mnie to trochę zastanawia… mówiłeś, że mistrz, tak jak ty, ma rangę S. Wspomniałeś też, że żeby utrzymać najwyższe rangi, od czasu do czasu trzeba wykonać zlecenie odpowiedniego poziomu…

\- Ale mistrz jest na emeryturze, więc jego ranga to bardziej taki stopień honorowy. Pozwolono mu zachować starą rangę, skoro i tak już nie wybierze się na żadne zlecenie.

\- Skąd wiesz, że…

\- Toris, kiedy najemnik przechodzi na emeryturę, to najczęściej dlatego, że nie jest już dłużej w stanie wykonywać swojego zawodu. - Feliks zaczął się przechadzać pomiędzy regałami, analizując, które mikstury powinni wziąć ze sobą. - Podejrzewam, że twoja fascynacja mapą wynika z twoich marzeń o podróżach.

\- W głównej mierze tak – przyznał brunet, przesuwając wzrokiem po planie dystryktu czwartego. - Ale sam ten dysk jest po prostu piękny.

\- Wiesz, ten gadżet ma jeszcze jedną przydatną funkcję. Lili udało się tak go dostroić, żeby pokazywał, gdzie znajdują się członkowie gildii.

\- Poważnie? A jak to… - Toris urwał w pół słowa, gdy poczuł ramiona Feliksa obejmujące go od tyłu.

\- Po prostu… połączyła wykonane przez siebie amulety z dyskiem… nie pytaj mnie jak, nie znam się na tym – zamruczał blondyn, sięgając dłonią pod ubranie bruneta. Delikatnie wydobył spod niego wisiorek i uniósł rękę tak, że zawieszka z symbolem gildii zawirowała przed oczami Torisa. - Tak długo, jak masz to przy sobie, jestem w stanie znaleźć cię wszędzie – wyszeptał mu do ucha.

\- Zdaje się, że mówiłeś, że już nie będziesz się ze mną drażnił. - Brunet przełknął cicho ślinę. Znów zrobiło mu się gorąco. Zadrżał lekko, gdy blondyn się zaśmiał, a jego oddech połaskotał skórę na jego szyi.

\- Wcześniej chodziło mi o to, żeby wykorzystując twoją niechęć do mnie nakłonić cię do współpracy… Teraz, skoro szkolenie już się skończyło i biorąc pod uwagę to, jak zareagowałeś ubiegłej nocy, uznałem, że z pełną swobodą mogę zabawić się w uwodziciela. Jak myślisz… dobrze mi idzie? - Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Feliks puścił bruneta i zabrawszy z półki jedną z toreb, wrócił do wybierania mikstur. - Idź do siebie i zapakuj, co uznasz za stosowne. Widzimy się przed wejściem za jakieś pół godziny.

Toris kiwnął głową, otrząsając się z oszołomienia. Podejrzewał, że pakowanie nie zajmie mu dużo czasu, bądź co bądź zbyt wielu rzeczy nie posiadał. Jednak gdyby miał odpowiedzieć na to ostatnie pytanie… to tak, Feliksowi szło doskonale.

* * *

Kiedy pół godziny później Toris schodził po schodach odziany w swój pancerz, z mieczem na plecach i torbą na ramieniu, zdążył ochłonąć na tyle, żeby przypomnieć sobie parę innych kwestii, o które chciał zapytać wcześniej.

\- Jak właściwie zamierzamy się dostać do tej wsi? - zapytał, zatrzymując się obok stojącego przy drzwiach wyjściowych Feliksa. Blondyn miał na sobie czarny kombinezon bojowy, z wzmocnieniami w najwrażliwszych punktach i dodatkami z utwardzanej skóry. Jego uzbrojenie, oprócz ulubionych sztyletów, stanowiły dwa krótkie miecze, które miał przerzucone przez plecy.

\- To się jeszcze zobaczy. Do samego Eatrus dojedziemy pociągiem, a już na stacji, możliwie jak najbliżej granicy z Taronem, będziemy kombinować nad dalszym transportem. Uzupełnimy też zapasy. Nie wziąłem dużo jedzenia i picia, bo to nie ma sensu, skoro nie wyruszamy od razu w kompletną dzicz i będzie możliwość zdobycia zaopatrzenia. - Feliks spojrzał przelotnie na swojego kompana. - Wszystko zabrane? No to idziemy, nie ma na co czekać. Co prawda do stacji mamy niedaleko, ale lepiej wyrobić się na wcześniejszy pociąg, niż czekać kilka godzin na następny – powiedział, podnosząc z ziemi torbę z zapasami.

\- Tylko nie dajcie się pozabijać! - krzyknęła za nimi Hedvika, widząc, że zbierają się do wyjścia. Blondyn tylko machnął jej na pożegnanie, po czym wyszedł.

\- Czy to, że wziąłem ze sobą zbroję, to błąd? Ty nie masz żadnej na sobie – mruknął Toris, ruszając za nim.

\- Nie, po prostu ja polegam bardziej na swojej szybkości i zwinności niż sile, więc wolę mieć na sobie coś, co nie krępuje moich ruchów. Pająki skalne są szybkie, a w starciu z ich hakami jadowymi niewiele pancerzy ma jakieś szanse. Ale jakakolwiek ochrona zawsze się przyda, więc nie popełniłeś błędu.

\- A te miecze?

\- Cóż… prosiłem Anri o sztylety, ale te miecze są nawet lepsze. Księżycowa stal jest bardzo lekka, więc wagowo różnicy nie ma, a zasięg odrobinę większy. Widzę, że szkolenie się skończyło, a ty nadal masz całą masę pytań.

\- Śmiem twierdzić, że dwa tygodnie to za mało, żeby wszystko ogarnąć.

\- Nie mogę się z tym nie zgodzić, trzeba lat, żeby nabrać wprawy. Cóż, pytaj póki możesz, bo jak już wsiądziemy do pociągu, to zamierzam się zdrzemnąć.

\- Właściwie, to mam jeszcze tylko dwa pytania: co potrafi Lovino i jakie jeszcze perki pożyczyłeś.

\- Drugi perk, jaki przejąłem, to siła Lizzie, a trzeci, który myślę, że mi się przyda, pożyczę od ciebie. Ale to jak już będziemy na miejscu. Jeśli zaś chodzi o Lovino, to powiem tak: chłop ma wybuchowy charakter i wybuchową zdolność. Potrafi zmienić to, czego się dotknie, w bombę. Więc jak rzuci w ciebie, dajmy na to, pomidorem, to nie masz zbytniej pewności czy ów pomidor rozwali ci się na głowie, czy raczej rozwali ci głowę.

\- O cholera…

\- No właśnie… Feliciano zazwyczaj kręci się w pobliżu, żeby przypadkiem nie trzeba było robić remontu… albo pogrzebu. A teraz wyciągaj kasę, trzeba kupić bilety.

\- Że co?! Ty skąpy…

\- Zanim dokończysz to zdanie, pozwól mi coś oznajmić: to, że wykonujemy razem zlecenie, nie znaczy, że będę stawiał ci bilet. Zapłać za siebie, albo będziesz biegł za tym pociągiem zamiast nim jechać…

\- Och… przez chwilę myślałem…

\- Już ja wiem co sobie pomyślałeś – stwierdził Feliks zbolałym tonem. - I doprawdy, twoja głupota i uprzedzenie w tej kwestii mnie dobijają. Ty chyba mnie nie słuchasz, kiedy mówię, że członków swojej gildii nie okradam. A gdybym chciał się wymigać od płacenia, to po prostu buchnąłbym ci sakiewkę i zapłacił twoimi pieniędzmi, a zanim byś się zorientował, że to zrobiłem, pewnie minęłoby trochę czasu.

O ile w ogóle bym się zorientował, pomyślał z westchnieniem Toris, wyciągając z torby woreczek z pieniędzmi.

* * *

 **Byłam przeziębiona, ale już mi przechodzi, więc nie ma obaw, że mnie jakieś choróbsko z nóg zetnie i pozbawi mocy pisarskich.  
W głębi duszy wierzę, że gdzieś na świecie odbył się rytuał ''pisz nie pierdol'' i dlatego choroba tak szybko sobie poszła XD**

 **No to miłego świątecznego wpieprzania (chyba, że to tylko u mnie się tyle żarcia robi co święto :v) i do zobaczenia w następnym rozdziale ''w-sumie-nie-wiem-którego-fika''.**

 **A no i jeszcze miałam dodać: nie oglądałam, ani nie czytałam Igrzysk Śmierci, nie wiem dlaczego ten świat podzieliłam akurat na ''dystrykty''.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Przepraszam, że trwało to tyle czasu, ale oto w końcu jest!  
Kolejny rozdział mojego, chyba najmniej popularnego fika (trochę mnie to boli, no ale przecież nie wszystko musi się podobać).**

 **Ludzie pomocy D: Torturować mnie chco, coś o shoppingu mówio jak wezmę wypłatę D:  
Nienawidzę robić zakupów, stroić też niespecjalnie się lubię, no ale wesele siostry... jak mus to mus.**

 **Ogólnie posiadanie pieniążków jest fajne, ale praca ma te minusy, że trwa tych kilka godzin dziennie. Możecie mi wierzyć lub nie, ale naprawdę wolałabym siedzieć cały dzień na czterech literach i pisać głupoty, bo lubię dłubać przy tych moich fikach. A i tak już mnie obwołano wiedźmą, ze względu na to, ile opowiadań na raz ciągnę i jak często je aktualizuję :P**

 **Cóż, nie przedłużając niepotrzebnie, niniejszy rozdział dedykuję leniuszkom (bo wakacje).** **  
** **Tym, którym nie chce się pisać, czytać, pracować, albo robić czegokolwiek** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

* * *

\- Wyjaśnij mi… po jaką cholerę wynajęliśmy cały przedział i dlaczego musiałem zapłacić połowę?

\- Bo nie lubię podróżować w zbyt licznym towarzystwie, a podział po połowie jest uczciwy.

\- Gdzie tu uczciwość? Ja zajmuję jedno miejsce, ty się rozwaliłeś na trzech siedzeniach – mruknął Toris, spoglądając na swojego mentora, wygodnie wyłożonego na siedzeniach po jednej stronie.

\- Nikt ci nie broni pójść w moje ślady – stwierdził Feliks, zakładając ręce za głowę. - Masz połowę przedziału do swojej dyspozycji, wykorzystaj ją jak chcesz. A teraz, z łaski swojej, przestań mi zawracać głowę. Do celu naszej podróży kilka ładnych godzin drogi, więc sobie przez ten czas dośpię.

\- Mhm… dobranoc – westchnął brunet, opierając się na półeczce pod oknem. Wlepił wzrok w widoki za oknem, obserwując, jak krajobraz powoli się zmienia. Był zbyt zaciekawiony i zdenerwowany, żeby myśleć o spaniu. Zaciekawienie brało się stąd, że w końcu trafiła się jakaś dłuższa podróż, a zdenerwowanie z faktu, że prowadziła ona do niebezpiecznego zadania. Pająki skalne… jakoś wątpił, żeby spotkanie z nimi miało być przyjemnym doświadczeniem. Spojrzał na swoją torbę, którą rzucił na siedzenie obok siebie. Niegłupim pomysłem wydało mu się poczytanie książek, które wręczył mu Feliks.

\- Nie będę się przecież gapił przez okno przez cały czas – mruknął, sięgając po pierwszą pozycję. Większość drogi upłynęła mu na czytaniu, przerywanym od czasu do czasu, żeby popatrzeć przez okno. Za to blondyn spał sobie w najlepsze, nie przejmując się niczym, nawet momentem, w którym pociąg zaczął zwalniać.

\- Umm… Feliks? Chyba już jesteśmy na miejscu – powiedział niepewnie brunet. Pochował wszystkie książki do torby i przewiesił ją sobie przez ramię. - Feliks wsta… - wyciągnął w stronę blondyna rękę, żeby potrząsnąć go za ramię… i o mały włos nie dostał zawału, gdy ten złapał go za nadgarstek szybciej, niż zdążył mrugnąć.

\- Usłyszałem za pierwszym razem – mruknął Feliks, otwierając oczy. - Na przyszłość lepiej dwa razy się zastanów, zanim spróbujesz zrobić coś takiego. To grozi utratą palców albo życia.

\- Rozumiem, że nie lubisz jak ktoś cię budzi, ale to chyba lekka przesada – powiedział Toris, rozmasowując nadgarstek.

\- Jestem po prostu przewrażliwiony w pewnych kwestiach. Nie lubię być zaskakiwany, o czym mogłeś się przekonać wczorajszej nocy.

\- Przekonałem się też o kilku innych rzeczach…

\- Jeśli masz jeszcze wątpliwości odnośnie tego, czy umiem całować, z miłą chęcią pomogę ci się ich pozbyć – stwierdził Feliks poruszając znacząco brwiami.

\- Obejdzie się… - mruknął brunet, pąsowiejąc na twarzy i odwracając wzrok.

\- Zgrywamy niedostępnego, co? - Blondyn wstał, przeciągnął się i pozbierał szybko swoją broń i resztę rzeczy. - Wiesz, nie musisz przede mną udawać. Twoja reakcja z wczoraj jasno dała mi do zrozumienia, że cnota chyba zaczyna cię trochę męczyć.

\- Jeśli przez „męczyć" rozumiesz to, że jestem wrażliwszy, niż bym chciał, to tak… - burknął Toris. - Możemy skończyć ten temat?

\- Jak baba. Najpierw zaczynasz temat, a potem nie chcesz o nim gadać. - Feliks pokręcił lekko głową, otwierając drzwi przedziału i wychodząc na korytarz. - W takim razie koniec gadki o przyjemnościach, czas zabrać się za uzupełnianie zapasów i szukanie dalszego transportu.

Po opuszczeniu pociągu znaleźli się na małej stacyjce, w jakimś niewielkim miasteczku pośrodku lasu. Napis na odrapanej tabliczce z łuszczącą się farbą głosił „Tart".

\- Tart… zjadłbym tartę… albo torta. - Łotrzyk rozejrzał się wokół uważnie. - Ale chyba nie znajdziemy tu takich rarytasów. Wolisz kupić zapasy czy popytać, jak dostać się do Margo?

\- Eee… może popytam. - Toris nie był pewny, co dokładnie miałby kupić, więc wolał pozostawić tę kwestię blondynowi. - Chociaż mam wrażenie, że i tak będziemy iść na nogach. Wątpię, żeby mieli tu jakąś szczególnie rozbudowaną sieć komunikacyjną.

\- To normalne w Eatrus, bo jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt procent powierzchni tego dystryktu to lasy. Miasta większe niż to są rzadkością, większość osiedli ludzkich to osady drwali. Czwórka specjalizuje się w eksporcie wysokiej jakości drewna i wszelkiego rodzaju wyrobów drewnianych, ponadto trochę w myślistwie, ale w mniejszym stopniu. Co do broni, dostaniesz tu najlepszej jakości łuki i kusze, tudzież naprawdę wytrzymałe pałki i maczugi.

\- Przy moich obecnych funduszach wątpię, żeby stać mnie było na takie rarytasy.

\- W chwili obecnej pewnie nawet nie byłbyś w stanie odróżnić dobrej broni od ładnie przedstawionego szmelcu, ale tym się nie musisz martwić. Jak słusznie zauważyłeś, na razie nie stać cię na zbyt wiele, a do czasu, aż zarobisz dość dużo, Anri przeszkoli cię w tej kwestii jak ta lala. W każdym razie spotykamy się tutaj za jakieś pół godziny.

* * *

\- Zupełnie tego nie rozumiem – mruknął Toris, kiedy jakiś czas później wracał na miejsce zbiórki.

\- Czego dokładnie?

\- Wiedziałem, że znowu pojawisz się praktycznie znikąd, prawdopodobnie w nadziei, że w końcu dostanę zawału. Nie dam sobie wmówić, że robisz to przypadkiem.

\- Ups, chyba zostałem przyłapany… to czego nie rozumiesz? - zapytał ponownie Feliks, zeskakując z dachu budynku, na którym przysiadł, czekając na powrót bruneta.

\- Pytałem chyba wszystkich mieszkańców tego miejsca o transport do Margo. W większości przypadków patrzono na mnie jak na wariata, kilka osób stwierdziło, że za żadne pieniądze nie zabiorą nikogo do „tego przeklętego miejsca" - odparł Toris. - Jedyne, co udało mi się uzyskać, to kilka wskazówek, jak się tam dostać na piechotę, i prowizoryczna mapa.

\- Hmm… też trochę popytałem tu i ówdzie i miałem niewiele więcej szczęścia. - Blondyn spojrzał na „mapę", którą zdobył jego kompan. - Transportu nie załatwiłem, co mnie zbytnio nie dziwi, raczej nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie pakuje się dobrowolnie w sieci wielkich pająków.

\- To zabrzmiało trochę tak, jakbyś uważał, że jesteśmy niespełna rozumu.

\- Bo szczerze powiedziawszy, trochę tak uważam. Tym, którzy parają się najemnictwem musi brakować piątej klepki, że zdecydowali się zajmować czymś, co grozi śmiercią prawie na każdym kroku.

\- Dobrze, że zapasami dzielą się chętniej niż informacjami.

\- Niekoniecznie. Taka mała wskazówka na przyszłość: zanim zaczniesz o coś pytać, najpierw zrób zakupy. Zdarza się, że jak zaczynasz zadawać niewygodne pytania, to nagle nikt nie chce mieć z tobą nic wspólnego.

\- Teraz też tak było? - zapytał Toris, unosząc brwi ze zdumieniem.

\- Mhm. Gość, u którego kupowałem, wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar rzucić we mnie pieniędzmi i zabrać z powrotem to, co mi sprzedał. Ale po jednym celnie rzuconym sztylecie troszku zmiękł i powiedział mi kilka ciekawych rzeczy.

\- Nie musiałeś rzucać w niego nożem. - Brunet skrzywił się, wyobrażając sobie minę biednego człowieka.

\- Lepsze to niż niepotrzebna strata pieniędzy. Strach jest najlepszym sposobem, żeby rozwiązać komuś język. - Feliks nie wyglądał, jakby żartował. - Strach, ból, pieniądze i seks. Osobiście wolę kogoś postraszyć albo się z nim przespać.

Toris z trudem powstrzymał się, żeby nie zapytać blondyna, czy korzysta (lub korzystał) z pozostałych dwóch opcji. Był ciekaw, ale nie był pewny, czy aby na pewno chce to wiedzieć.

\- Więc? Co ci powiedział?

\- Że jestem pozbawionym rozumu bandytą. Za co nazwał mnie bandytą, to zrozumiałe. Z brakiem rozumu to ciekawsza sprawa. Zapytał, czy aby na pewno chcę się dostać do Margo i czy przypadkiem nie chodziło mi o Nowe Margo.

\- Nowe Margo? Ale zlecenie jasno mówiło, że chodzi o zwykłe Margo.

\- To to ja wiem, bardziej ciekawią mnie inne sprawy. Kiedy powstało Nowe Margo? Co się stało ze starym? Dlaczego mieszkańcy nie chcą o tym rozmawiać? O ile mi wiadomo, skalne pająki nie prowadzą żadnej mafii, która miałaby zabijać każdego, kto będzie rozpowiadał o ich gnieździe.

\- A co jeśli nie chodzi o pająki, tylko o jakieś ciemne interesy? A może to pułapka? - zapytał brunet z niepokojem. - Może to ma związek z tymi atakami?

\- To niewykluczone, dlatego będziemy bardzo ostrożni. Może po drodze wpadniemy do tego Nowego Margo i dowiem się nieco więcej. - Blondyn spojrzał w niebo i potarł brodę w zamyśleniu. - Jeśli się okaże, że coś tu śmierdzi, wrócisz z powrotem do Inkornu i powiadomisz o tym resztę.

\- Dlaczego tylko ja? A co ty masz zamiar wtedy zrobić?

\- Próbować zdobyć więcej informacji, ewentualnie jakoś rozwiązać sprawę. Tylko nie wyskakuj mi tu z jakimś rycerskim tekstem typu: „Nie ma mowy, że zostawię cię tu samego" lub coś w ten deseń. Jeśli to naprawdę ci cali łowcy najemników, to nie masz z nimi najmniejszych szans, zabijali już bardziej doświadczonych od ciebie.

\- A skąd możesz mieć pewność, że ty dasz sobie radę?

\- Nie mam żadnej, ale mnie jest obojętne, czy zginę czy nie, a ty zdaje się masz jakieś marzenia i pewnie byłoby ci przykro, gdybyś umarł. - Feliks rzucił Torisowi torbę z zapasami i dał mu znak, że powinni już ruszać. - Mnie też by w sumie było przykro. Mój pierwszy i ostatni uczeń miałby kopnąć w kalendarz dzień po zakończeniu szkolenia?

\- Hmm… to miło z twojej…

\- I to jeszcze zanim uda mi się go zaciągnąć do łóżka? Nie ma opcji. Hmm… w takim układzie jednak będę ostrożniejszy. Byłoby mi przykro, gdybym umarł, zanim moje starania odniosłyby skutek.

\- Odwołuję to, co chciałem powiedzieć…

* * *

\- Dobra… rozumiem, że lasy trzeba chronić i tak dalej, zwłaszcza, kiedy stanowią główne źródło dochodu… Ale mogliby, chociaż minimalnie, zainteresować się zbudowaniem jakichś dróg! - Toris zaklął szpetnie pod nosem, chyba po raz setny potykając się na jakimś korzeniu.

\- Z obecnym zarządcą czwórki to można sobie o tym pomarzyć. Fakt, odwalił kawał dobrej roboty, bo w pewnym momencie ludzie zaczęli trochę przesadzać z eksploatacją drzew. - Feliks nie miał takich problemów z potykaniem się, ale podróż przez las jego też męczyła. - Ale później trochę mu odbiło. Skutki są takie: raz, że region trochę zubożał przez zmniejszenie eksportu, dwa, że czasami naprawdę można zwątpić w to, czy aby na pewno mieszkają tu jacyś ludzie, bo o ślady ich bytności trudno.

\- Jesteś pewny, że idziemy w dobrym kierunku, a nie zgubiliśmy się po prostu?

\- Imponuje mi twoja wiara we mnie, wiesz? Może następnym razem się rozdzielimy i zobaczymy, kto trafi na miejsce przeznaczenia pierwszy?

\- Nie, dziękuję, wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa w ogóle bym nie dotarł. Powiedz mi tylko jedno – skąd masz pewność, że idziemy w dobrym kierunku?

\- Z podstawowych zasad przetrwania, twojej z trudem zdobytej, prowizorycznej mapy i świadomości, w jakim kierunku znajduje się miejsce, do którego zmierzamy. A gdyby zachodzące powoli słońce było zbyt marną wskazówką, to może w to nie uwierzysz, ale idziemy po czymś, co kiedyś było całkiem znośnie utrzymaną drogą.

\- Masz rację, za cholerę nie uwierzę, że tu kiedyś była droga – stwierdził brunet. - Nie chodzę po lesie po raz pierwszy w życiu, widywałem drogi, o które nikt nie dbał przez dziesiątki lat, a wciąż dało się z nich przyzwoicie korzystać.

\- Ale to jest Eatrus, tutaj lasy rosną o wiele szybciej i gęściej, niż w innych częściach świata. - Feliks zatrzymał się i oparł o pień jednego z drzew, żeby chwilę odsapnąć. Toris bez słowa poszedł w jego ślady. - Są na świecie miejsca, w których magia manifestuje swoją obecność w bardzo wyraźny sposób, a to jest jedno z nich. Jak jeszcze pracowałeś w Aquronie, to musieli cię nieźle izolować od wiedzy na temat świata, że nie wiesz takich rzeczy.

\- Nie mówiono mi o rzeczach, które nie były mi potrzebne do pracy. Nauczono mnie pisać i czytać, ale nie miałem dostępu do książek, które dałyby mi jakieś większe pojęcie o świecie. Niby nie miałem większych powodów do narzekania, ale czułem się trochę jak niewolnik – mruknął brunet, przyglądając się swoim butom. Jakoś nie miał ochoty rozmawiać o swoim życiu w dystrykcie dziesiątym, głównie dlatego, że nie było o czym. Nie działo się wtedy praktycznie nic ciekawego.

\- Jeśli chcesz zobaczyć prawdziwe niewolnictwo, wybierz się kiedyś do Ósemki. Tam to jest legalne i powszechnie wykorzystywane. Tylko uważaj, żeby nie posmakować tego na własnej skórze.

\- Czy ty byłeś w każdym dystrykcie? Nie wydajesz się być wiele starszy ode mnie, skąd wiesz aż tyle?

Feliks namyślał się przez chwilę, zanim zaczął odpowiadać na te pytania.

\- Fakt, nie jesteś wiele młodszy, ale trafiłeś znacznie lepiej niż ja, jeśli chodzi o warunki w jakich dorastałeś – powiedział powoli. - Najemnikiem zostałem w bardzo młodym wieku, więc miałem dość czasu, żeby zwiedzić każdy z dwunastu dystryktów. Część swojej wiedzy zdobyłem na własną rękę, część została mi wpojona…

\- Przez mistrza Romana?

\- Między innymi – mruknął Feliks wbijając wzrok w przestrzeń. - Ale jeśli o ciebie chodzi, nie masz się czym martwić. Wszystko sobie na spokojnie nadrobisz, o ile nie dasz się zabić w głupi sposób. Masz dostęp do gildyjnych zbiorów, możesz iść do biblioteki w Inkornie, albo pogadać z ludźmi w Szponie i innych gildiach. Korzystaj z nich ile wlezie, wiedza jest cennym towarem, no i pomaga unikać wielu kłopotów.

\- Tak mnie to zastanawia… ile dokładnie miałeś lat, kiedy zostałeś najemnikiem? - Toris spojrzał na blondyna pytająco, kiedy ten parsknął śmiechem.

\- To było pierwsze pytanie, które przyszło ci na myśl? Ty to masz priorytety – wykrztusił łotrzyk, ocierając łzę z kącika oka. - Schlebia mi twoje zainteresowanie, ale nie mam zamiaru odpowiadać na pytania tego typu. Ani ci to potrzebne w życiu, ani nie znamy się tak długo, żebym chciał ci o sobie opowiadać. Starczy tych pogaduszek, trzeba iść dalej, bo nie uśmiecha mi się spędzić nocy w tym lesie.

\- Też wolałbym tego uniknąć – mruknął brunet ruszając za blondynem. Zastanawiało go, dlaczego Feliks tak niechętnie dzieli się informacjami na temat swojej przeszłości. - Powiedz mi tylko jedno… skąd wiesz, że tu kiedyś była droga?

\- Bo gdyby jej tu nie było, to w ogóle nie dalibyśmy rady tędy przejść bez wycinania sobie drogi mieczem. A w tej części Czwórki jeszcze nie jest tak źle. Tam, gdzie jest cieplej i częściej leje, to bez topora ani rusz. - Nie szli zbyt długo, po paruset metrach drzewa nagle się skończyły, a oni znaleźli się na skraju osady niewiele większej od Tartu.

\- O, a to ci zaskoczenie, gdzieś udało nam się dotrzeć.

\- Myślisz, że to któraś z tych wiosek, o których słyszeliśmy?

\- To dość prawdopodobne, dowiemy się, jak zapytamy. Całe szczęście widzę, że mają tu coś na kształt karczmy, to będzie się gdzie kimnąć. To ten… chcesz mieć osobny pokój czy zaryzykujesz i śpisz ze mną w jednym? - zapytał Feliks szczerząc zęby.

\- To zależy, czy w tym pokoju będą osobne łóżka. W razie czego będę spał z mieczem w ręce.

\- I myślisz, że ci to pomoże? Optymista z ciebie. Rozbrojenie ciebie to żadne wyzwanie, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę twoją „wrażliwość".

\- Feliks błagam cię… zamknij się i…

\- Zacznij działać?

\- Po prostu się zamknij – syknął Toris przez zaciśnięte zęby, czując, jak palą go policzki.

\- W sumie masz rację. Czyny są z reguły skuteczniejsze niż słowa – stwierdził Feliks, nieśpiesznie ruszając w stronę dość skromnie wyglądającej oberży. Toris zaczynał się trochę obawiać tego wieczora, teraz był z Feliksem praktycznie sam na sam. Podejrzewał, że gdyby doszło do takiej sytuacji jak wczorajszej nocy, to finał będzie zdecydowanie inny.

\- Nie musisz robić takiej przerażonej miny – westchnął blondyn, zerknąwszy kątem oka na twarz swojego towarzysza. - Nie zrobię ci nic, jeśli sobie tego nie życzysz… I, zanim coś powiesz, wczoraj mnie po prostu lekko poniosło.

Problemem Torisa było to, że chyba jednak sobie tego życzył. Ale nie miał na tyle śmiałości, żeby na głos stwierdzić: „Wiesz, ta akcja z wczoraj była najprzyjemniejszym, co mnie do tej pory w życiu spotkało, więc w sumie chyba chciałbym się z tobą przespać. Choćby po to, żeby w końcu pozbyć się swoich wątpliwości i sprawdzić, czy potrafisz sprawić, żebym poczuł się jeszcze lepiej". Westchnął ciężko. W jego głowie brzmiało to po prostu tragicznie i podejrzewał, że w jego ustach nie zabrzmi lepiej, chociaż Feliks pewnie i tak by się ucieszył.

Dotarli w końcu do karczmy, w samą porę, bo słońce już prawie zaszło. Wnętrze budynku było dość ponure. Niewielka oliwna lampka, zawieszona na belce pod sufitem, dawała za mało światła, żeby kompletnie rozproszyć mrok. Zatrzaśnięte na głucho okiennice też nie pomagały.

\- Hmm… przytulnie – stwierdził Feliks, obrzucając wzrokiem pomieszczenie.

\- Jak diabli – przytaknął Toris. Podejrzewał, że mogło być gorzej. Podejrzewał też, że gdyby zaczął narzekać, Feliks bez oporów nazwał by go idiotą, wygodnisiem lub czymś w tym guście i podał jakiś przykład z jakiegoś zlecenia, przy którym musiał się zadowolić gorszymi warunkami.

\- Dzień dobry wieczór! Chcieliśmy wynająć… - blondyn obejrzał się na wojownika i uniósł pytająco brew. Toris wzruszył ramionami, nie był pewny, czy to dobry pomysł, ale nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. - ...jeden pokój i zjeść jakąś w miarę przyzwoitą kolację… no i jakieś piwo do tego, jeśli można prosić.

\- Prosić możecie, a pieniądze macie? - zapytał oberżysta. Nie wyglądał na szczególnie uradowanego ich przybyciem, co brunetowi wydało się trochę dziwne. Powinien się raczej cieszyć, że ma jakichś klientów.

\- Gdybyśmy nie mieli, spalibyśmy w lesie – odparł Feliks. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął kilka srebrnych monet. Nawet widok pieniędzy nie poruszył stojącego za barem mężczyzny w jakimś znaczącym stopniu, skinął tylko głową i wyciągnął spod lady odrapany klucz.

\- Pokój trzeci, jedzenie będzie za pół godziny… piwo też.

\- Dziękujemy, w takim razie pójdziemy się rozgościć i zaraz będziemy z powrotem. - Łotrzyk zgarnął klucz z lady i ruszył w kierunku wskazanym przez karczmarza. - Ach, chciałbym jeszcze zapytać, jak nazywa się ta osada? Nie jestem pewny, czy ja i mój towarzysz przypadkiem się nie zgubiliśmy.

\- Nowe Margo – burknął oberżysta, po czym zniknął na zapleczu.

* * *

\- Czyli udało nam się trafić do jednego z miejsc, o których słyszeliśmy – powiedział Toris, gdy szli ciasnym korytarzykiem, szukając drzwi oznaczonych trójką. - Czy jest jakiś konkretny powód, dla którego zapytałeś gdzie jesteśmy, zamiast po prostu zapytać czy to Margo, czy Nowe Margo?

\- Miło, że zwróciłeś uwagę na taką drobnostkę, to dość istotne… Ach, to chyba tutaj – mruknął blondyn, sprawdzając czy klucz pasuje do drzwi, na których kiedyś zapewne namalowana była cyfra trzy. Teraz wyglądało bardziej jak odwrócone „C". - Już w Tarcie ludzie mieli jakiś problem z tym, że chcemy się dostać do Margo. Ja kieruję się zasadą, że jeśli w jednym miejscu nie chcą mi o czymś mówić, to lepiej udawać debila, niż dawać oznaki, że coś już na dany temat wiem. Bo jeśli nie chcą mi powiedzieć, to i tak mi nie powiedzą, a mogę sprowadzić sobie na łeb kłopoty. Z reguły najpierw przeprowadzam ostrożne rozeznanie sytuacji, a potem wybieram sobie kogoś, kto powinien coś wiedzieć i staram się wyciągnąć z niego potrzebne mi informacje… Och, jest lepiej niż myślałem, łóżko może jedno, ale za to pościel wygląda na czystą.

\- Współczuję tej osobie, którą wybierzesz sobie teraz – oświadczył Toris, rozglądając się po pokoju. Gołe ściany, jedno sfatygowane łóżko i wytarte dywaniki po obu stronach mebla, kolejna mała lampka olejna i zamknięte okno.

\- Nie muszę od razu kogoś zastraszać… Może znajdzie się jakaś dama w palącej potrzebie, której będę mógł pomóc w zamian za kilka informacji.

\- Aha… czy to może się znaleźć na liście rzeczy, których nie chcę, żebyś robił?

\- Twoja zazdrość mocno utrudnia mi pracę, ale skoro to zlecenie to prezent z okazji końca twojego szkolenia, to niech ci będzie. - Feliks zostawił swoją torbę w kącie pokoju i przeciągnął się, by rozluźnić mięśnie po przedzieraniu się przez las. - Chociaż zastanawia mnie to trochę. Znasz mnie raczej krótko, nie powinno cię zbytnio obchodzić, co robię.

Toris bez słowa położył swoją torbę i torbę z zapasami obok rzeczy blondyna. Pewnie nie obchodziłoby go to, czym zajmuje się Feliks, gdyby nie fakt, że kilka z tych rzeczy dotyczyło jego. Nie zaprzeczał temu, że nie podobała mu się myśl, iż jego mentor nie ma żadnych oporów przed szukaniem przyjemności gdzie mu się żywnie podobało. Nie rozumiał tylko, dlaczego tak się czuł. To nie miało dla niego żadnego sensu, ale nie potrafił tego zignorować. Zaczął się też zastanawiać, czy jego spotkanie z Feliksem było dla niego bardziej szczęściem, czy nieszczęściem. Bo niby dzięki temu dostał się do gildii szybciej niż mógłby marzyć, ale z drugiej strony jego życie prywatne zmieniło się w czysty chaos.

\- W każdym razie wniosek jest jeden. Ktoś tu musi wiedzieć, o co chodzi ze starym Margo. - Po zostawieniu rzeczy wyszli z powrotem na korytarz, Feliks zamknął na powrót drzwi i ruszyli w stronę głównej sali.

\- Feliks… kto właściwie dał to zlecenie, które wzięliśmy? Możesz na mnie nawrzeszczeć, ale chyba tego nie doczytałem.

\- Nie będę wrzeszczał, bo to nie było napisane.

\- Chwila… wziąłeś mnie na zlecenie od nieznanego zleceniodawcy? Czy to przypadkiem nie ty w kółko suszysz mi łeb na temat ostrożności?

\- Poza brakiem informacji, kto dokładnie zlecił to zadanie, wszystko wydaje się w porządku. Zresztą mówiłem już, że w razie czego wyślę cię z powrotem do Szpona, choćby przesyłką pocztową. Chyba nie muszę mówić, że jestem do tego zdolny?

\- Nie, nie musisz… wiem, że nie wahałbyś się nawet sekundy i nawet jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić taki scenariusz. Myślę, że Hedvika miałaby niezły ubaw.

\- Lizzie też. Nawrzeszczałaby na mnie później, ale ubaw by miała. Zresztą chyba wszyscy by mieli, jeszcze gdybym cię jakoś ładnie zapakował…

\- Nie podoba mi się to, że tak się zapaliłeś do tego pomysłu.

\- Jeszcze nigdy nie wysłałem kogoś pocztą, to mogłoby być fascynujące doświadczenie.

\- Siebie byś wysłał…

\- To też brzmi ciekawie, to może być rewolucyjna metoda na infiltrację niektórych miejsc. Trzeba by to przetestować. Jakbyś kiedyś dostał sporą paczkę, to nie wystrasz się zbytnio jej zawartością.

\- Wracając do tematu, jaki jest plan na rano? - zapytał Toris, uznając, że lepiej zakończyć temat pocztowych wysyłek, zanim blondyn wpadnie na coś jeszcze dziwniejszego. - Bo chyba nie zamierzasz szwendać się po nocy?

\- Nie tym razem. Muszę cię pilnować, a na ewentualny spacer zabrać cię nie mogę, bo dyskrecja i pozostawanie niezauważonym to nie jest twoja mocna strona. Och, patrz, tubylcy, może z nimi uda się trochę pogadać na tematy, które nas interesują. - Feliks zajął miejsce przy jednym ze stołów, w pewnej odległości od dwóch mężczyzn, którzy najpewniej byli tutejszymi osadnikami.

\- Nie wyglądają zbyt przyjaźnie… - mruknął Toris, ignorując nieprzyjazne spojrzenia, które posyłali im nowi goście.

\- Zdziwiłbyś się, jak przyjaźni mogą stać się ludzie, kiedy oferujesz im zabieg upiększający sztyletem – odparł blondyn bez zbytniego przejęcia. - O bogowie, jedzenie! - westchnął z ulgą, widząc zmierzającego w ich stronę karczmarza. - W samą porę, umieram z głodu.

\- Skoro jesteś taki głodny, to dlaczego nie wziąłeś czegoś z torby? - zapytał brunet ze zdziwieniem. Nad wzmianką o zabiegach upiększających wolał nawet nie myśleć. To, z jaką łatwością przychodziło Feliksowi mówienie o okaleczaniu i zabijaniu innych, budziło w nim pewne obawy względem niego. To i jeszcze kilka innych rzeczy. Tamto zlecenie w magazynie… wtedy bez mrugnięcia okiem pozbawił życia jednego z bandytów, celowo, nie przez przypadek. To była kwestia jego doświadczenia jako najemnika, czy czegoś innego? Przeszłość jego mentora go ciekawiła, ale jednocześnie bał się ją poznać.

\- Bo tamte zapasy przydadzą nam się później. Jak już weźmiemy się do poważnej roboty, to nie będziemy mogli ot tak sobie przerwać, żeby pójść do sklepu kupić jedzenie. Niby pająkom to raczej obojętne, czy ich przyszły posiłek jest dobrze najedzony, ale raczej na nas grzecznie nie poczekają.

\- To ma sens…

\- Jak już wspominałem, jak się nie dasz głupio zabić, to wszystko sobie na spokojnie wyrobisz. To, kiedy w trakcie wykonywania zlecenia możesz sobie pozwolić na niektóre rzeczy, też. A teraz dość gadania, zjedzmy kolację, napijmy się mam nadzieję że znośnego piwa i chodźmy odpocząć.

\- Czyli zbieranie dodatkowych informacji zostawiamy na jutro?

\- Taa. Po co być nadgorliwym. Nasze zadanie nie wpływa znacząco na losy świata, więc nie trzeba się z nim spieszyć.

\- A są takie, które wpływają?

\- Tak, większość zadań z poziomu S można pod to podciągnąć. Znaczy, to nie tak, że świat się skończy, jeśli ktoś natychmiastowo nie zajmie się takim zleceniem. Ale jeśli trafi się na przykład… hmm… na przykład coś w stylu: „unieszkodliwić czarnoksiężnika przywołującego demony", to jest spora szansa, że jeśli zostawić takiego jegomościa w spokoju na zbyt długo, to będzie próbował przejąć kontrolę nad światem, czy coś w tym guście.

\- Wykonywałeś kiedyś takie zlecenie? Walczyłeś z demonami? - zapytał Toris ze szczerym zainteresowaniem.

\- Nie i niespieszno mi do próbowania – odparł Feliks, uważnie oceniając jedzenie, które dostali. - Są rzeczy, których lepiej unikać. Demony i inne stworzenia z innych wymiarów są jedną z nich. Nie miałem okazji się o tym przekonać, ale ponoć zabicie demona nie jest takie łatwe. Nie dość, że są silne i każdy bez wyjątku posiada pewną dozę magicznej mocy, to jeszcze nawet jeśli uda się takiego zabić, wciąż nie możesz mieć pewności, że ci się nie odpłaci.

\- Czyli? Jak ktoś lub coś, co już nie żyje, może ci się odpłacić?

\- Zapytaj nekromantów, oni mają spore doświadczenie w tych klimatach. Tak na marginesie, nekromanci i szeroko pojęta magia śmierci to kolejna rzecz, której radziłbym unikać. - Po zbadaniu, czy ich posiłek aby na pewno nie jest zatruty, blondyn zabrał się za kurze udka. - Ale w przypadku demonów nekromancja nie jest potrzebna. Nie są co prawda w stanie wskrzesić swojego oryginalnego ciała, ale mogą zabrać sobie twoje. Po śmierci ciała ich dusza wciąż pozostaje żywa, a opętanie człowieka nie sprawia im większej trudności. Trzeba mieć naprawdę silną wolę, by nie dać się opętać, przy czym znacząco pomaga, kiedy znasz się na białej magii i egzorcyzmach, albo masz przy sobie kogoś, kto się zna.

\- Co się dzieje z opętanym?

\- Są różne teorie na ten temat. - Feliks pociągnął zdrowy łyk piwa i skrzywił się. Ciężko to było nazwać piwem, a już na pewno nie dorastało do pięt wyrobom Hedviki. - Jedni mówią, że dusza opętanego zostaje zniszczona, inni, że zostaje uwięziona. Która wersja nie byłaby prawdziwa, pewne jest jedno: ciało nieszczęśnika przestaje należeć do niego i z upływem czasu zaczyna nabierać coraz bardziej demonicznego wyglądu, aż do zupełnego przekształcenia się w demona. Rozmawiałem kiedyś z kilkoma egzorcystami, którzy są zwolennikami teorii, że dusza człowieka nie zostaje zniszczona. Według nich opętanego da się uratować, ale wszystko zależy od siły demona, opętanej osoby i czasu, jaki minął od opętania. Przy czym ponoć nawet wtedy nie ma szczęśliwego zakończenia, bo wedle innej teorii delikwent będzie pamiętał wszystko, co robił jako opętany. Jego dusza będzie okaleczona i wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa „ocalony" załamie się psychicznie… albo odbije mu w inny sposób.

\- Okej… czyli unikać demonów… i nekromantów – mruknął Toris. Po tym, co usłyszał, miał szczerą nadzieję, że nigdy nie będzie miał do czynienia z demonem. Wystarczyło mu, że miał do czynienia z Feliksem. Jeśli to, co już wcześniej słyszał o demonach, było prawdą, to blondyn dorównywał im pod względem złośliwości.

\- Jeśli interesują cię moje porady, to radzę ci unikać zleceń dotyczących: demonów, nekromantów, czarnej magii, tych, które uwzględniają udanie się do dystryktu jedenastego, przeklętej wyspy Eregor, oraz tych w dystrykcie siódmym.

\- Paradise? - Brunet uniósł brwi zdziwiony. - Dlaczego? Przecież to najbogatszy dystrykt, bogatszy nawet od Centrii, chyba każdy chciałby tam mieszkać i pławić się w luksusach…

\- Byłem, widziałem, nie polecam – mruknął Feliks wbijając spojrzenie w blat stołu. - Nie musisz korzystać z moich porad, ale powiem jedno: Jeśli uznasz to miejsce za wspaniałe, nie będąc tam ani razu i nie wiedząc, jakie jest naprawdę, to na szacunek z mojej strony nie masz co liczyć.

\- A jeśli uznam je za takie po tym, jak je poznam?

\- To wtedy nie będę chciał mieć z tobą nic wspólnego – oświadczył blondyn. Przez chwilę Toris był pewny, że żartuje, ale kiedy po paru minutach Feliks nie powiedział, że nie mówił poważnie, ani nie okazał wesołości w żaden typowy dla niego sposób, uznał, że mówił poważnie.

\- Dlaczego? Co z siódemką jest nie tak?

\- Wszystko. - Łotrzyk wzruszył ramionami. - To, co wiesz o Paradise, to, co większość przyzwoitych ludzi wie, to iluzja. W rzeczywistości dystrykt siódmy jest wszystkim tym, czym gardzisz i czym ja gardzę. Siedliskiem złodziejstwa, korupcji, oszustwa, kurewstwa...

\- Jesteś łotrzykiem – stwierdził brunet ze zdziwieniem. - Zajmujesz się tym zawodowo, jak możesz gardzić takimi rzeczami?

Po tych słowach blondyn posłał mu chłodne spojrzenie i kpiący uśmiech.

\- No tak, moja klasa przecież definiuje to, kim jestem i jaki jestem, co nie? Wedle moich słów siódemka powinna być dla mnie rajem, to sobie pomyślałeś? Wyobraź więc sobie, że gardzę samym sobą, tym, czym się zajmuję i tym, w jaki sposób zaszufladkował mnie system. A tak na marginesie, na kurewstwo licencji nie robiłem...

\- Nie to chciałem… dokąd idziesz? - zapytał Toris, gdy Feliks odsunął od siebie niedokończoną kolację i wstał.

\- Przejść się… po prostu na zwykły spacer. Potrzebuję się przewietrzyć i odlać. Postaraj się nie zrobić czegoś głupiego, jak mnie nie będzie.

Zanim brunet zdążył powiedzieć coś jeszcze, Feliks opuścił budynek, pozostawiając go samego z karczmarzem i tymi dwoma typami.

\- Gardzić samym sobą… - mruknął Toris, niemrawo skubiąc swoją porcję. To go zaskoczyło. Feliks nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby to, co robił, jakoś szczególnie mu przeszkadzało. Chyba, że mówiąc to, miał na myśli coś innego. Im dłużej z nim przebywał, tym więcej pojawiało się pytań bez odpowiedzi. I chyba wszystkie miały jeden wspólny punkt: przeszłość Feliksa. Szczerze wątpił w to, żeby blondyn miał się chętnie z nim podzielić informacjami, gdyby go o to zapytał. Miał dwie możliwości, żeby dowiedzieć się więcej. Albo zaskarbić sobie zaufanie łotrzyka i to naprawdę dużo zaufania, co nie było ani proste, ani szybkie. Albo zapytać o to kogoś, kto go nie pośle na tamten świat, gdyby lekko przesadził.

\- Hedvika na sto procent pomyśli sobie… cholera wie co… - mruknął brunet, odruchowo popijając to, co miał pod ręką. Cichego głosiku, który twierdził, że domysły alchemiczki byłyby w tej kwestii słuszne, wolał nie słuchać. - Kurwa mać, w jaką pokręconą relację ja się wdałem?

Zajęty własnymi rozmyślaniami Toris nie zauważył, że w międzyczasie jeden z gości się ulotnił, a drugi zerka na niego nazbyt często i zdecydowanie w mało przyjemny sposób. Co jakiś czas brunet dolewał sobie piwa z dzbana, który dostali wraz z kolacją, nie zważając na to, że powinien być z tym ostrożny. Zresztą doszedł do wniosku, że alkohol bardzo pomaga na paskudny nastrój. Do pokoju udał się dopiero wtedy, gdy zorientował się, że nie ma już nic więcej do zjedzenia… i wypicia.

\- Cholera… chyba pszesadziłem – mruknął, czując, jak kręci mu się w głowie. - Gdzie do cholery podział się Feliks? Ilesz można spacerować… Czekaj… kurwa… przeciesz on ma klucz!

Uznał, że dobrym pomysłem będzie wyjść i poszukać Feliksa, ale zanim zdążył się zabrać za jego wykonanie, poczuł, jak czyjeś ramię zaciska się na jego gardle. Nieco go to otrzeźwiło, trochę wystraszyło i porządnie wkurzyło. Uduszenie przez nieznanego napastnika prawdopodobnie wpisywało się w umieranie w głupi sposób, a on jeszcze nie zamierzał żegnać się z życiem. Uderzył głową do tyłu, co sprawiło, że uścisk na jego gardle nieco się rozluźnił. Skorzystał z tej okazji żeby się wyrwać, odwrócić i zacząć się bronić. Nawet go nie zdziwiło, gdy okazało się, że tym, który go zaatakował, był jeden z tych mężczyzn, których widział już wcześniej w sali głównej.

\- Nie jesztem w najlepszym humorze, więc radzę, żebyś grzecznie dał mi spokój.

\- Nie potrzebujemy tutaj obcych – powiedział mężczyzna. - Odejdźcie, ty i twój towarzysz, albo zginiecie.

\- Pszykro mi, ale nie możemy tego zrobić. Umierać żaden z nas też nie zamiesza, więc obawiam się, że mamy problem. - Toris uniósł pięści, korytarz był za ciasny, żeby mógł swobodnie użyć miecza. Nie miał wiele doświadczenia w walce wręcz, ale podejrzewał, że pieprznąć komuś porządnie nie jest wielką filozofią. - Popełniłeś błąd atakując mnie, a jeśli twój kumpel poszedł zająć się moim kumplem, to popełnił nawet jeszcze większy błąd.

* * *

\- Zimna krew… zachowaj zimną krew, do cholery – mruczał do siebie Feliks, przechadzając się po uśpionej osadzie. Hedvika mogła mieć trochę racji z tym, że zaczyna mu nieco odbijać, kiedy pojawia się temat dystryktu siódmego. Musiał się nieco uspokoić… i może nawet przeprosić Torisa za swoje zachowanie, w końcu brunet nic specjalnie złego nie powiedział.

\- Dobra, to skoro już wbrew wcześniejszym zamiarom udałem się na mały spacer, nie zaszkodzi rzucić okiem tu i ówdzie w drodze powrotnej.

Noc była dość ciemna, z racji tego, że wokół wsi rosły bardzo wysokie drzewa, blokujące promienie księżyca i rzucające cień na budynki. Mrok mu nie przeszkadzał, był do niego przyzwyczajony. Z tego, co zdążył zauważyć, wszystkie budynki poza karczmą były nowe, ta osada nie mogła mieć więcej niż rok, może dwa. - Hmm… wyglądałoby na to, że karczma już tu wcześniej była, zapewne jako przystanek po drodze do Margo, a reszta wioski zaczęła powstawać jakiś czas temu. Ale czemu? Nowe Margo... relokują całą wieś? Jeśli tak, to dlaczego? Z powodu pająków? Coś tu jest mocno nie w porządku…

Odskoczył do tyłu odruchowo, jeszcze zanim powiązał usłyszany szmer z czymś konkretnym. W mroku błysnęło ostrze noża, a zza narożnika wyskoczył jeden z mężczyzn, którego widział wcześniej w karczmie.

\- Na przykład to – stwierdził Feliks, wyciągając jeden z mieczy. Nie miał czasu napawać się widokiem delikatnie migoczącego ostrza, bo gość, który go zaatakował, rzucił się w jego kierunku z głośnym przekleństwem. - Proszę pana, radzę to schować, niebezpiecznie jest biegać z ostrymi rzeczami. A już na pewno niebezpiecznie jest zadzierać z osobami, których się nie zna, a które posiadają znacznie fajniejsze zabawki.

\- Ty i ten drugi jesteście najemnikami, od razu to widać! - warknął mężczyzna, tnąc nożem na prawo i lewo.

\- I? To chyba dobrze, że ktoś zainteresował się tą dziurą. - Łotrzyk bez większych trudności parował ciosy, albo po prostu ich unikał. - Chyba, że należy pan do jednej z tych grup, które są ostatnio modne, a którym zależy na mordowaniu najemników.

\- Przestań skakać cholerny szczylu! Próbuję ci tylko pomóc!

\- Rzucając się na mnie z nożem? Niby widziałem już taką definicję pomocy, ale za każdym razem mnie to zaskakuje. Rzuca się taki na ciebie z bronią i wrzeszczy, że chce ci pomóc… Pan wybaczy, ale nie potrzebuję pomocy z wyprawieniem się na tamten świat.

\- Nie chcę cię zabić… chcę tylko, żebyś wrócił tam skąd przybyłeś… ten drugi też… - wysapał napastnik.

\- Och, to miło, ale nie mamy zamiaru tego zrobić przed wykonaniem zlecenia… Chyba, że coś z nim jest nie tak? Może podzieli się pan informacjami, tak w ramach prawdziwej, nie przemocnej pomocy?

\- Nie jesteście pierwszymi, którzy tu przybyli… nie zrobię ci krzywdy, jeśli obiecasz, że weźmiesz swojego towarzysza i wrócicie tam, skąd przybyliście.

\- Nie jesteśmy pierwsi? A to ciekawe, ogłoszenie wydawało się raczej świeże… hmm… och… Czyżby było przekłamane? - Feliks szybkim ruchem złapał agresora za nadgarstek i ścisnął go tak mocno, że ten upuścił swoją broń. - Chodzi o coś innego niż pająki?

\- Nie… - jęknął mężczyzna.

\- W takim razie może jest ich więcej, niż zakłada ogłoszenie? Dlaczego są dwa Margo? Ile jest tych pająków, że opuściliście starą wieś i zaczęliście budowę nowej?

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć… puść mnie! Przestało mnie obchodzić, czy skończycie tak samo jak pozostali, daj mi odejść!

\- A-a-a! Nie tak szybko, skoro już rzuciłeś się na mnie z nożem, chcę informacji w ramach zadośćuczynienia – powiedział blondyn, wykręcając rękę napastnika do tyłu. - Opowiedz mi o tym… ilu było przed nami? Wielu ich było? Jak bardzo byli doświadczeni? Jak duże jest siedlisko stworzeń, które mieli zabić?

\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć! Zabiją mnie, jeśli się dowiedzą, że puściłem parę z gęby!

\- Kto? - zapytał spokojnie łotrzyk.

\- Nie mogę… po prostu nie mogę… proszę, puść mnie…

\- Masz pecha. Gdybyś trafił na mojego kolegę, pewnie dałby ci odejść, bo jest jeszcze zbyt miękki, ale ja nie jestem taki miły. Gadaj, o co chodzi z tym zleceniem.

\- Nie powiem! Jeśli chcesz dać się zarżnąć w bardzo bolesny sposób, twoja wola, ale ja do tego ręki nie przyłożę.

\- Oj przyłożysz, mogę ci w tym nawet pomóc! - Feliks, dzięki perkowi pożyczonemu od Elizabety, bez najmniejszego trudu uniósł zaskoczonego mężczyznę ponad głowę. - Ale jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, pogadamy gdzie indziej!

\- Zwariowałeś?! Puszczaj mnie, postaw mnie na ziem… - reszta wypowiedzi napastnika utonęła w jego wrzasku, gdy blondyn miotnął nim w kierunku jednego z okien karczmy. Wedle kalkulacji Feliksa gość winien był przelecieć cały dystans, wpaść na okiennice i siłą pędu wyłamać je, wpadając do środka, a konkretnie do pokoju, który wynajął z Torisem. Całe misternie dokonane obliczenia szlag trafił w momencie, w którym okno zostało otwarte i wyleciał z niego inny facet. Jeśli wzrok blondyna nie mylił, to był ten drugi, który siedział z nimi w sali głównej oberży. To, dlaczego wyleciał przez okno i zderzył się w locie ze swoim kumplem, było dla łotrzyka raczej jasne.

\- Toris! Pojebało cię?! Po chuj wyrzucasz tego typa oknem, którym ja chciałem wrzucić swojego do środka?! - krzyknął w stronę karczmy.

\- A po jaką cholerę ty mi chcesz go tutaj wszucać?! - odkrzyknął Toris, wychylając się z otwartego wcześniej okna. Feliks odetchnął dyskretnie z ulgą. Z tego, co widział, to poza lekko obitą facjatą brunet nie był ranny. Podejrzewał, że skoro jego zaatakował jeden, to drugi z typów, którzy byli w karczmie, musiał się zabrać za Torisa. Zakładał, że jego wychowanek sobie poradzi, ale i tak ulżyło mu, gdy jego założenie okazało się słuszne.

\- Facet, nie chcę nic mówić, ale lekko seplenisz, ile wypiłeś? - zapytał blondyn, podchodząc do nieprzytomnych w wyniku kolizji napastników.

\- Niewaszne… - mruknął wojownik. - Ważniejsze jeszt to, że ten typ, którego wyrzuciłem przez okno, mnie zaatakował… No i przez niego wyłamałem drzwi do pokoju, więc już nie potrzebuję klucza.

\- Jakiego klu… och… no fakt… wziąłem ze sobą klucz do pokoju – westchnął Feliks, macając się po kieszeniach. - No, ale skoro drzwi są już otwarte na amen, to chyba nieistotne. Tak przy okazji, ty będziesz za nie płacił, skoro popsułeś.

\- Ale to tfoja wina! - powiedział oskarżycielsko Toris. - Gdybyś nie wziął klucza, nie musiałbym otwierać drzwi przy pomocy tego kolesia!

\- Nie pyskuj – rzucił w jego stronę łotrzyk. - E! Panowie! Wstajemy! Musicie nam opowiedzieć o co chodzi ze starym Margo!

\- Zostawcie ich…

Obaj najemnicy odwrócili głowy w kierunku nowego głosu.

\- Dajcie im już spokój… powiem wam, co wiem, ale dajcie chłopom dojść do siebie i wrócić do swoich rodzin – powiedział karczmarz.

\- Kolega będzie płacił za drzwi – powiedział szybko Feliks, wskazując na Torisa. W odpowiedzi brunet posłał mu spojrzenie spode łba.

\- Jebać drzwi. I tak miałem je wymienić, bo zżarte przez korniki, ale nowego pokoju wam nie dam, więc jak chcecie spędzić tu noc, to w tym pokoju bez drzwi – oberżysta machnął ręką. - Jesteście najemnikami, tak? Wzięliście zadanie na pająki w Margo? W takim razie wiedzcie, że ogłoszenie zostało nadane przez burmistrza osady. Nie wiem wiele, ale jakiś rok temu, mieszkańcy Margo zaczęli osiedlać się w pobliżu mojej karczmy. Pierwszy przybył burmistrz ze swoją świtą, jego dom stoi tam – karczmarz wskazał na jeden z domów. Jedyny budynek, który nie był naprędce postawioną drewnianą chatą. - Najemnicy przybywali już wcześniej, ale żaden z tych, którzy przybyli, nie wrócił, a przynajmniej nie tym traktem. Nie macie co pytać mieszkańców o więcej informacji, żaden nie chce mówić. Z tego co wiem, burmistrz tego zakazał, a jego bandyci… to jest jego świta, bardzo dba o to, żeby nikt się nie wygadał.

\- Czyli to są pająki – powiedział powoli Feliks. - Ale za tym kryje się coś jeszcze? Nawet gdyby to było duże gniazdo, to wystarczyłoby zebrać więcej ludzi do jego likwidacji.

\- Chyba, że chodziło o pieniądze – mruknął Toris, opierając się łokciem o parapet i podpierając głowę na ręce. Miał ochotę po prostu iść spać.

\- Jeśli sprawa jest poważna, a pieniędzy brak, to zaznacza się to w ogłoszeniu. Są tacy dobrzy ludzie, którzy zrobiliby to za darmo.

\- Mówiłem, nie wiem dużo, jak chcecie więcej informacji, pytajcie burmistrza – oberżysta wzruszył ramionami.

\- Na pewno zapytamy, ale raczej nie dzisiaj – odparł Feliks. - W każdym razie dzięki za informacje. To my się będziemy już zbierać do spania… Tylko odniosę tych panów trochę dalej.

Karczmarz skinął głową i wrócił do środka. Toris ziewając obserwował, jak blondyn podniósł obu nieprzytomnych mężczyzn i odstawił ich kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej, w pobliżu jednej z chat.

\- Uff, i po sprawie – westchnął łotrzyk, otrzepując ręce, gdy już uporał się ze swoim balastem. - A ty czemu się na mnie gapisz, zamiast się kłaść? Mam ci dać buzi na dobranoc, czy jak? - zapytał przyglądającego mu się bruneta. Wziął krótki rozpęd i skoczył w kierunku okna, z zamiarem dostania się do środka.

\- A masz na to ochotę? - zapytał wojownik. Zaskoczony Feliks o mały włos nie wyrżnął w futrynę. Całe szczęście był na tyle zwinny, żeby zamiast tego złapać się skrzydła okiennicy i usiąść na parapecie obok Torisa.

\- Czy ja się przesłyszałem? - Blondyn uniósł brwi zdumiony. - Weź powtórz, bo chyba usłyszałem „a masz na to ochotę?", zamiast zwyczajowego „spadaj".

\- Nie przesłyszałeś się – burknął Toris, prostując się.

\- Uooo… to w takim razie chyba śnię – stwierdził Feliks. Uszczypnął się na wszelki wypadek w ramię. – Auć, jednak nie… Ale i tak nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Czy ty naprawdę zapytałeś, czy mam ochotę cię pocałować? Ten gostek za mocno ci przywalił i dostałeś wstrząsu mózgu?

\- Jak nie przestaniesz się w kółko dopytywać, to chyba jednak cofnę to pytanie – warknął brunet. Czuł, że znowu się rumieni, ale wypity wcześniej alkohol sprawiał, że nie przejmował się tym aż tak bardzo.

\- Och… byłaby szkoda, bo miałem zamiar odpowiedzieć twierdząco na to pytanie – powiedział blondyn z uśmieszkiem. - Chyba jednak wypiłeś co nieco, że proponujesz mi takie rzeczy.

\- Nie wypiłem asz tyle, żeby nie myśleć trzeźwo.

\- Hooo? Czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że naprawdę chcesz żebym cię pocałował? I jesteś pewny, że to nie jest typowo pijacki wymysł? - zapytał Feliks, zeskakując z parapetu na podłogę i odwracając się w kierunku bruneta.

\- Chyba… nie jestem tego pewny…

\- No, teraz to pewne, że faktycznie nie jesteś aż tak pijany. - Blondyn wyciągnął rękę, położył ją na ramieniu bruneta i przyciągnął go bliżej. - Czyżbyś postanowił skorzystać z mojej wielkodusznej oferty rozwiewania wątpliwości? - zapytał, opierając się czołem o czoło Torisa.

\- Tak… skoro i tak nie masz zamiaru dać mi spokoju…

\- Wiesz, jeśli chcesz, żebym dał ci spokój, to mi to powiedz. Popatrz mi w oczy i powiedz: „odpierdol się ode mnie raz na zawsze, zboczeńcu", ewentualnie możesz dodać „inaczej naślę na ciebie Elizabetę".

Brunet przełknął cicho ślinę, popatrzył blondynowi w oczy, ale nie potrafił wykrztusić z siebie słowa. W tych zielonych tęczówkach było coś hipnotyzującego.

\- W takim razie uznaję to za „zamknij się i bierz się w końcu do roboty" - zaśmiał się Feliks. - No dobrze… ale uprzedzam, reklamacji nie przyjmuję – szepnął, nim zlikwidował odległość dzielącą ich usta. Toris poczuł, jak zakręciło mu się w głowie bardziej, niż po tych kilku piwach, a po ciele rozchodzi się rozkoszne uczucie ciepła. Tym razem był na to przygotowany, więc pocałunek oddał szybciej i śmielej, niż ostatnim razem.

\- To jest jeszcze przyjemniejsze, kiedy też się w to zaangażujesz, wiesz? - zapytał Feliks, przerywając na chwilę. Zmrużył lekko oczy i prychnął cicho z rozbawieniem – To jak? Idziemy teraz grzecznie spać, czy jeszcze ci mało?

Toris oblizał wargi z niespokojną miną. Z jednej strony wciąż był niepewny, z drugiej… Może mu się to tylko wydawało, ale miał wrażenie, że usta Feliksa mają słodki smak... chciał posmakować więcej tej słodyczy. Blondyn rozwiązał jego dylemat w najprostszy możliwy sposób, po prostu wrócił do przerwanego pocałunku. Tym razem pocałunek był głębszy, znacznie bardziej namiętny… o wiele słodszy. Toris czuł, jak ta słodycz uderza mu do głowy. Objął Feliksa i pogłębił pocałunek jeszcze bardziej, to było wciąż za mało…

\- Widzę, że ktoś tu nabrał śmiałości – zamruczał blondyn, kiedy znów przerwali, tym razem dla zaczerpnięcia oddechu. - Ale nie rozpędzaj się zbytnio…

\- Dlaczego? - wysapał brunet. - Nie wierzę, że przeszła ci ochota na to, żeby zaciągnąć mnie do łóżka…

\- Co do tego możesz być pewien… jednak nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale wspominałem ci, że mam kilka zasad w tej kwestii. Po pierwsze, jesteś pijany, a ja zazwyczaj nie sypiam z pijanymi i odurzonymi ludźmi. Po drugie, jesteśmy na zleceniu, a jak praca, to nie ma rozpraszania się przyjemnościami.

\- Ale ty nie trzymasz się zasad i reguł…

\- Te ustalone przez społeczeństwo, owszem, zdarza mi się naginać… ale swoich własnych przestrzegam, a przynajmniej się staram.

\- Więc przestań się na chwilę starać i korzystaj z okazji! - Toris drgnął lekko, zaniepokojony, kiedy oczy Feliksa błysnęły niebezpiecznie.

\- Jesteś pijany – oświadczył blondyn. - Może nie tak, żeby nie wiedzieć co się dzieje, ale mimo wszystko jesteś. Gdybym był na twoim miejscu, wolałbym podjąć decyzję będąc w stu procentach trzeźwym, iść z kimś do łóżka z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli, a nie dlatego, że alkohol wyłączył mi hamulce. - Zręcznie wyplątał się z objęć bruneta i podszedł do najbliższej ściany. - Możesz być na mnie zły, możesz się wściekać, że mówię jedno, a robię drugie, ale doceń to, bo robię to dla twojego dobra. Dziś możesz twierdzić, że tego chcesz, a następnego ranka żałować tego, że tak pomyślałeś. - Usiadł obok wyważonych drzwi i oparł się wygodnie o ścianę.

\- Masz zamiar spać na podłodze? - zapytał ochryple brunet, starając się stłumić w sobie gorycz i gniew.

\- Wolę nie kusić losu. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jaką mam ochotę po prostu pchnąć cię na to łóżko, zedrzeć z ciebie ubrania i spełnić twoje pijackie fantazje o uprawianiu seksu z facetem. - Feliks zamknął oczy i westchnął cicho. Naprawdę miał na to ochotę. Minęło trochę czasu, od kiedy poszedł z kimś do łóżka bez żadnego zewnętrznego przymusu, tak dla własnej satysfakcji i przyjemności. Ale nie chciał wykorzystywać przewagi, jaką dawało mu to, że Toris nie był do końca trzeźwy. Na przyjemność pewnie znacząco by to nie wpłynęło, ale doskonale wiedział, że oboje mogliby tego później mocno żałować. Mimo wszystko brunet nie miał pojęcia, na co by się pisał, a on miał jeszcze jakieś resztki sumienia, które mogłyby mu robić wyrzuty. - Idź spać, Toris. Wrócimy do tego tematu, jak skończymy zlecenie i wrócimy do gildii.

\- Jasne… już to widzę… ciekawe jaką wtedy znajdziesz sobie wymówkę - burknął Toris. Położył się na materacu i odwrócił plecami do blondyna. Był pewny, że wzburzenie nie pozwoli mu zasnąć zbyt szybko, ale pomogły mu w tym alkohol i zmęczenie walką.

\- Ech, ci dojrzewający chłopcy – mruknął Feliks, zakładając ręce za głowę. - Tyle z nimi problemów. Ty się starasz powstrzymywać dla dobra takiego delikwenta, a ten się będzie obrażał. Żebyś się tylko nie zdziwił, jak naprawdę poważnie do tego wrócę, gdy będziemy już z powrotem w Szponie.

* * *

 **To ten... nad czym powinnam teraz usiąść? Chciałabym dalej kończyć Fantastyczne, ale przy moim szczęściu, zaraz ktoś się upomni o Dlaczego?  
Albo smoka...  
Albo znowu Burzliwe...  
Albo będę się musiała w końcu wywiązać z umowy i wykuć szóstego gwoździa do trumny ****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Ale na to się nie zanosi, więc mogę ostrzyć pozostałe gwoździe :v**

 **A tak na marginesie, letnia wyprzedaż Steama to zło, kupiłam ostatnio 4 gry, co dodatkowo mnie rozprasza jeśli chodzi o pisanie.  
Ten tego... w czołgi ze mną grać nie chcecie, to może chociaż Terraria? XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kolejna pozycja z listy odhaczona!  
Jak na razie chyba nieźle mi idzie trzymanie się aktualnej rozpiski updejtów.**

 **Kurczę, lubię pisać rozdziały z tego fika... nawet jeśli jest chyba najmniej lubianym z moich dzieł.**

 **W dodatku rozdziały z niego wychodzą mi najdłuższe XD Jeszcze nie było rozdziału krótszego niż 4k słów :v**

 **Cóż, ci co lubią niech się cieszą i zapraszam do czytania.**

* * *

\- O bogowie… moja głowa – mruknął Toris marszcząc brwi.

\- Jeszcze mi powiedz, że cię suszy…

\- Trochę tak…

\- Toris, chyba nie chcesz mi oznajmić, ze masz kaca po jednym, wcale nie takim dużym dzbanku piwa? Wiele stracisz w moich oczach w takim przypadku. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że nakopię ci do dupy, bo upijanie się nie jest czymś, co powinieneś robić będąc na zleceniu.

\- Nie mam kaca, głowa boli mnie tylko odrobinę i nie suszy mnie tak bardzo. - Brunet powoli usiadł na łóżku i przetarł oczy.

\- Trzymam cię za słowo, jak mi spróbujesz dziś narzekać, że jesteś zmęczony to dostaniesz kopa – oświadczył Feliks. Zajmował się przyozdabianiem wzorkami wyważonych drzwi, używając do tego sztyletu. - Zbieraj te swoje kształtne cztery litery, idziemy pogadać z burmistrzem tej uroczej miejscowości, a potem ruszamy do Margo. - Wsunął sztylet z powrotem za pasek i wstał. - Będę na tyle miły, że poczekam na ciebie w głównej sali, żebyś mógł na osobności rozważyć odpowiedź na pytanie „Co mnie do tego podkusiło?".

Toris uniósł brwi zdziwiony, zastanawiając się o co blondynowi chodziło. Zanim zdążył o to zapytać, łotrzyka już nie było. Zresztą chwilę później wszystko sobie przypomniał.

\- Co mnie do tego pod… - ugryzł się w język zanim dokończył. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, mając szczerą ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. - Już nigdy więcej nie tknę się alkoholu… - Robił się po tym aż zbyt odważny. Starał się o tym nie myśleć, ale jego umysł i tak podsuwał mu każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół z wczorajszego wieczora, przy okazji przypominając jeszcze odrobinę wcześniejsze. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że tym razem sam o to poprosił i w dodatku powiedział, że chce więcej.

\- Toris, geniuszu, w co ty się pakujesz? - mruknął do siebie, padając z powrotem na materac. - Związek, raz, że z facetem, dwa, że z gościem, który wprost powiedział ci, że „związki" go nie interesują i trzy, że ten konkretny typ nie ma oporów przed zabijaniem i okaleczaniem ludzi, to raczej nie jest najlepszy pomysł na jaki mogłeś wpaść. - Westchnął ciężko odsuwając ręce od twarzy i wbijając wzrok w sufit. - A najlepiej zrobisz, jak przestaniesz o tym teraz myśleć, a skupisz się bardziej na tym, żeby w najbliższej przyszłości nie zżarły cie pająki.

* * *

\- Trochę ci zeszło – stwierdził Feliks, kiedy brunet w końcu dołączył do niego w sali głównej. - Łyknij sobie zimnej wody na poprawę samopoczucia i ruszamy dalej – powiedział wskazując na dzbanek, tym razem z wodą dla odmiany.

Wodę wojownik przyjął z wdzięcznością, nie było lepszego sposobu na ugaszenie pragnienia i chociaż lekkie przemycie twarzy.

\- Chcemy dowiedzieć się od burmistrza czegoś konkretnego? - zapytał brunet, gdy opuścili karczmę i bez zbytniego pośpiechu ruszyli w stronę domu włodarza tej wioski.

\- Fajnie by było, ale mam takie przeczucie, że też nam nic nie powie, albo po prostu będzie kłamał. Jednak nawet z kłamstw da się wyciągnąć pożyteczne informacje.

\- Podejrzewam, że do tego trzeba mieć sporo praktyki.

\- Owszem, zwłaszcza w twoim przypadku, jak się nauczysz rozpoznawać żarty, to możesz brać się za rozszyfrowywanie kłamstw.

Toris miał zamiar jakoś się odgryźć, ale zrezygnował z tego pomysłu kiedy dotarło do niego, że w sumie Feliks ma racje. Nawet teraz nie był do końca pewny, czy łotrzyk się z nim drażnił, czy mówił poważnie.

\- Dzień dobry! - przywitał się blondyn uprzejmym tonem, kiedy dotarli do drzwi domu burmistrza, pilnowanych przez dwóch mężczyzn. Nie wyróżniali się niczym szczególnym, chociaż wyglądali na nieco znudzonych. - Chcielibyśmy spotkać się z burmistrzem tej zacnej osady. Doszły nas plotki, że to on wystawił zlecenie na ubicie paru pająków w pobliżu.

Przez chwilę ochroniarze lustrowali ich spojrzeniem, głównie ich ekwpinunek.

\- Możecie wejść, ale musicie zostawić swoją broń – odezwał się w końcu jeden z nich.

\- Szczerze w to wątpię – stwierdził Feliks. Nie miał zamiaru oddawać swojej nowej, w dodatku bardzo kosztownej broni byle komu. Zwłaszcza, że obaj ci goście patrzyli na jego i Torisa miecze podejrzanie wygłodniałym spojrzeniem. - Nie znam was panowie, ale za przeproszeniem nie wyglądacie mi na zbyt uczciwych. Chcemy tylko dowiedzieć się nieco więcej na temat zlecenia, którego się podjęliśmy. Może słowa niewiele znaczą, ale mogę wam obiecać, że będziemy grzeczni.

Toris był pewny, że mężczyźni będą naciskać na to, żeby weszli do środka bez broni, ale ci tylko wzruszyli ramionami.

\- Jak tam chcecie… właźcie… do biura burmistrza prowadzą trzecie drzwi na lewo od wejścia, lepiej żebyście nie „zabłądzili"...

\- Dziękuję! Chodź, Toris, nie nadużywajmy cierpliwości panów – powiedział łotrzyk podchodząc do drzwi.

\- Wydaje mi się dziwne, że tak po prostu nas wpuścili – mruknął wojownik, kiedy już znaleźli się w środku. - Byłem pewny, że bardziej będą się upierać przy tym, żebyśmy zostawili im swoją broń.

\- Ja też, ale i tak bym jej im nie zostawił. Moja broń jest więcej warta niż cała ta wieś, poza tym Anri pewnie by mnie zabiła.

\- Chyba wolę nie wiedzieć w jaki sposób chciałbyś ich przekonać żeby nas wpuścili, gdyby upierali się na zostawienie im naszej broni. Zastanawia mnie tylko, czy to dobrze, że powiedziałeś im o naszym zleceniu.

\- Nie widzę sensu w ukrywaniu tego, nasza misja nie jest jakąś super tajną operacją, którą mamy zachować w sekrecie. Wszyscy wokół coś wiedzą i raczej nie trudno domyślić się, po co dwaj uzbrojeni po zęby goście spoza osady, w ogóle tu są. Znaczy… skoro jeszcze nikogo nie napadliśmy i nie zrabowaliśmy, to raczej oczywiste, że jesteśmy najemnikami, którzy przybyli tu wykonać zlecenie. - Feliks zatrzymał się z ręką na klamce drzwi prowadzących do biura burmistrza. - A teraz poudawaj trochę przygłupa i pozwól, że ja zajmę się rozmową. Jak cię o coś zapytają, to możesz udawać, że nie rozumiesz o co.

\- Yyyy? - Toris zrobił minę godną średnio rozgarniętego trolla. A że trolle nie są z reguły zbyt rozgarnięte, to efekt był naprawdę godny podziwu.

\- Bardzo ładnie – parsknął blondyn unosząc kciuk w górę.

\- Witam, panowie są tymi najemnikami, o których zdążyłem już usłyszeć? - przywitał ich od wejścia dystyngowany jegomość. Wydawał się kompletnie nie pasować do tego miejsca, był ubrany i wyglądał raczej jak ktoś z wyższych sfer. Długie, schludnie zaczesane włosy, przenikliwe szare oczy ukryte za prostymi okularami, dokładnie skrojony garnitur... Ktoś kto powinien raczej przesiadywać w bogatej posiadłości w wielkim mieście, niż być burmistrzem w jakiejś zapadłej dziurze w środku lasu.

\- Wieści szybko się tu roznoszą, skoro dowiedział się pan o nas tak szybko.

\- Istotnie, to dość charakterystyczna cecha dla małych społeczności – przyznał burmistrz. - Domyślam się, że przyszliście tu porozmawiać o zleceniu, którego się podjęliście.

\- Owszem – przyznał Feliks, przysiadając na oparciu fotela, który wskazał mu zarządca osady. - Pająki skalne są dość niebezpieczne, wolelibyśmy wiedzieć jak najwięcej zanim zabierzemy się za likwidację.

\- Obawiam się, że niewiele jestem w stanie wam powiedzieć. - Mężczyzna odchylił się w krześle, zaplatając sobie palce pod brodą. - Sprawiają nam sporo problemów…

\- Na tyle, że trzeba było relokować całą wieś. - Łotrzyk pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. - Obawiam się, że w takim razie może zajść konieczność wezwania wsparcia… oczywiście nieodpłatnie, lepiej zarobić mniej, niż zginąć przez brawurę i zbytnią pewność siebie.

Toris wydał z siebie jakiś nieokreślony pomruk. Nie był pewny, czy blondyn mówił poważnie, na ile go znał, na tyle wiedział, że perspektywa zarobienia mniejszej kasy raczej mu nie odpowiadała. Starał się udawać, że nie zwraca większej uwagi na rozmowę, więc rozglądał się po gabinecie ze swoją świeżo wypracowaną trollową miną.

\- Cóż, skoro nie zwiększyłoby to kosztów zlecenia… jesteśmy biedną społecznością, nie możemy sobie pozwolić na zbyt wiele. Samo to zlecenie mocno obciąży budżet. Mam tylko nadzieję, że pańskie… wsparcie… to doświadczeni ludzie… z całym szacunkiem, ale pański towarzysz nie wygląda na zbyt… światłego człowieka.

\- Może do najmądrzejszych nie należy, ale za to potrafi dobrze machać mieczem, na pająki powinno wystarczyć. - Feliks zerknął na bruneta z lekkim rozbawieniem, posyłając mu przy okazji ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Wojownik mógł się poczuć urażony, ba, na pewno poczuł się urażony, ale nie powinien przez to wypadać z roli. - W takim razie, gdyby mógł pan spisać co pan wie i wskazać najlepszą drogę do gniazda… Pójdziemy się rozejrzeć i ocenić, czy wezwanie wsparcia będzie konieczne. W razie czego wrócimy i poślemy stosowną wiadomość do gildii.

\- Rozumiem… - Mężczyzna usiadł prosto, po czym sięgnął do szuflady biurka i wyciągnął z niej pustą kartkę. - Zapiszę panom wszystko co mi wiadomo na ten temat. Drogę wskaże panom jeden z moich ochroniarzy – oznajmił, biorąc do ręki pióro i zaczynając zapisywać wskazówki. - Proszę – powiedział po paru minutach, wręczając zapisaną kartkę Feliksowi. - Jeśli panowie pozwolą, odprowadzę panów do drzwi, przy okazji wyznaczę kogoś, kto pokaże panom ścieżkę…

\- Proszę bardzo. - Feliks wzruszył ramionami i skinął na Torisa. Kartkę otrzymaną od burmistrza schował do kieszeni.

\- Życzę panom powodzenia w zleceniu. Mam nadzieję, że szybko pozbędziecie się tego pajęczego problemu i wszyscy będziemy mogli wrócić do domów – powiedział burmistrz, kiedy już znaleźli się na zewnątrz. - Wes, odprowadzisz panów na stary trakt – rzucił w stronę jednego z mężczyzn pilnujących wejścia do jego posiadłości.

\- Tak jest prze pana – mruknął Wes. - Chodźcie…

Włodarz jeszcze przez jakiś czas stał w drzwiach, odprowadzając najemników spojrzeniem nie wyrażającym żadnych emocji.

\- Przekaż opiekunom, że jest dla nich robota – powiedział, do drugiego ochroniarza, gdy grupka zniknęła mu z oczu. - Niech czekają na stanowiskach.

Strażnik skinął głową i uśmiechnął się paskudnie, ruszył w przeciwną stronę niż jego wspólnik, żeby wypełnić powierzone mu polecenie.

* * *

\- Fe… - zaczął Toris, urwał, gdy blondyn posłał mu ostre spojrzenie, pokręcił lekko głową i skinął lekko w kierunku ich przewodnika. Wojownik kiwnął głową na znak zrozumienia, jeszcze nie mogli swobodnie rozmawiać.

\- To jest trakt, prowadzący do starej wsi – oznajmił ochroniarz burmistrza, kiedy dotarli na odległy kraniec osady. - Idźcie wzdłuż niego, nie zbaczając nigdzie po drodze i za parę godzin będziecie na miejscu.

\- Mhm… dzięki... Rozumiem, że tylko niewielki odcinek jest tak dobrze utrzymany – stwierdził Feliks, oglądając ścieżkę. Była o niebo lepiej utrzymana, niż ta, którą dotarli do Nowego Margo, zastanawiał się tylko, na jakiej długości.

\- Niestety… tak to już jest w Eatrus, walka z lasem trwa bez ustanku – odparł Wes. - Powodzenia i bądźcie ostrożni… nie chcemy przecież, żeby przytrafiło wam się coś nieprzyjemnego.

\- Chodź głupku, robota czeka. - Łotrzyk ruszył przed siebie, nie patrząc, czy Toris poszedł za nim. Nie zatrzymywał się przez dobrych kilka minut, dopiero kiedy drzewa przysłoniły widok na wieś, rozejrzał się uważnie dookoła, po czym nagle zszedł ze ścieżki. Zdziwiony wojownik poszedł za nim, nie rozumiał dlaczego Feliks zaczął się tak dziwnie zachowywać… niepokoiło go to.

\- Co się…

\- Ciiii! - syknął łotrzyk, nasłuchując uważnie. - Okej… chyba jest czysto… - mruknął po paru minutach ciszy.

\- Feliks, co się dzieje? Dlaczego…

\- Ta sprawa śmierdzi… cuchnie padliną na kilometr – powiedział Feliks przyciszonym głosem. Wyciągnął z kieszeni kartkę otrzymaną od burmistrza i przeczytał szybko jej treść. - Wątpię, żeby te wskazówki były bardzo przydatne…

\- W gabinecie burmistrza widziałem książki o pająkach – oznajmił Toris, w końcu mogąc się normalnie odezwać. - Sporo tytułów takich jak te, które wzięliśmy z gildii. Chyba mocno się interesuje tymi stworzeniami.

\- Taaa… też to zauważyłem... W tym wszystkim tyle rzeczy mi się nie zgadza, że aż nie wiem od czego zacząć. - Łotrzyk przysiadł na korzeniu drzewa, obok którego się zatrzymali. - Najchętniej poczekałbym do wieczora i ponownie odwiedził gabinet pana burmistrza, ale nie mogę zostawić cię tu samego.

\- Najlepiej wyłóż wszystko po kolei – stwierdził wojownik, siadając na ziemi. - To, że coś jest nie tak wiemy już od wczoraj, ale patrząc na ciebie, dochodzę do wniosku, że jest o wiele gorzej niż zakładałeś.

\- Po pierwsze, pan burmistrz robi nas w konia, na pewno doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego jak wygląda sytuacja w Margo i co ważniejsze, na pewno nie ma zamiaru wracać do starej osady. Mieszkańcy zapewne wierzą w to, że ktoś w końcu oczyści tamto miejsce, ale burmistrz… Wszyscy mieszkają w skleconych na szybko szopach, a on urządził się tak, jakby nie miał zamiaru się nigdzie wybierać… Co prowadzi mnie do wniosku, że wedle niego, na pewno nie wrócimy stamtąd żywi.

\- Jego dom wyglądał na bardzo bogaty. – Toris zmarszczył brwi, próbując starannie ubrać w słowa to co przyszło mu na myśl. - Wątpię, żeby mógł sobie na to pozwolić, piastując urząd w tak małej wsi. Mówiłeś, że większość dochodów Eatrus czerpie ze sprzedaży drewna, ale w tej wsi nie widziałem, żeby wycinka była jakoś szczególnie intensywna. Myślę, że… że być może w starej osadzie coś się dzieje… coś na czym ten człowiek czepie dochód…

\- Coś, czym nie chce się chwalić, o czym mieszkańcy boją się mówić... – dodał Feliks.

\- Coś czego pająki mają pilnować? - zasugerował wojownik.

\- Być może… ale w takim razie po co miałby wypuszczać to zlecenie… hmm… - Łotrzyk zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę, po jego minie Toris doszedł do wniosku, że intensywnie o czymś myśli. - Mam dwie teorie - powiedział w końcu. - Pierwsza, że to zlecenie jest przekłamane i powinno dostać wyższą kategorię lub chociaż powinno w nim być zaznaczone, że potrzebna jest większa grupa najemników. W takim przypadku pan burmistrz mógłby się dorabiać na ekwipunku tych, którzy zginęli, sam wiesz, że nie są to tanie rzeczy.

\- A ta druga teoria?

\- Że to zlecenie jest pułapką, wymierzoną w każdego, kto się go podejmie. Być może ma to związek z tymi łowcami najemników, być może nie… W takim układzie sprawa mocno się komplikuje.

\- Więc… co robimy teraz?

\- Ty wracasz do gildii, okrężną drogą, powiesz mistrzowi co się święci. Ja tu zostanę i postaram się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej.

\- Chyba cię pogięło… - powiedział Toris z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie, już ci wcześniej mówiłem, że jeśli uznam to za stosowne, to odeślę cię z powrotem. Skrewiłem przy wyborze zlecenia, przyznaje się do tego bez bicia, ale mam zamiar doprowadzić je do końca. Choćby dlatego, żeby nie nadziały się na nie inne, niedoświadczone osoby. Ty też jesteś jeszcze niedoświadczony, więc wrócisz grzecznie do Inkornu i wezwiesz wsparcie.

\- Jeszcze nawet nie wiemy z czym mamy do czynienia.

\- Wiemy wystarczająco dużo, żeby wiedzieć, że wsparcie się przyda.

\- I nie można go wezwać w inny sposób? - zapytał wojownik z uniesioną brwią. - Nie wierzę, że tak ostrożna osoba jak ty, nie ma żadnego awaryjnego sposobu na kontakt z gildią. A jeśli chodzi o odesłanie mnie w bezpieczne miejsce, to nie ma mowy, że tak po prostu się teraz wrócę. Zgodziłem się wyruszyć z tobą na zlecenie, wiedząc, że to już nie będzie nic prostego, nie dam się odprawić, jeszcze zanim dotarliśmy na miejsce. Poza tym… - zaczął unosząc rękę, zanim blondyn zdążył się odezwać. - Jak już wcześniej miałeś okazję zauważyć, za cholerę nie odnajduję się w tym terenie, więc nawet jak mnie zmusisz, żebym wrócił do Tartu, to prawdopodobnie po prostu się zgubię. Wtedy z wsparcia nici, a ja pewnie po jakimś czasie błądzenia zdechnę z głodu gdzieś w środku lasu. Musiałbyś mnie odprowadzić bo masz lepszą orientację w terenie, a to oznacza kilka godzin drogi, po czym musiałbyś tu wrócić, czyli pewnie straciłbyś cały dzień. Pytanie, czy możesz sobie pozwolić na zmarnowanie tyle czasu.

Przez chwilę Feliks przyglądał się mu z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby się zastanawiał czy powinien go nadać priorytetem czy zwykłą przesyłką. W końcu westchnął ciężko, zamykając oczy i opierając głowę o pień drzewa.

\- Czemu musisz być na tyle inteligentny, żeby rzucać takimi celnymi argumentami i jednocześnie tak tępy, żeby nie potrafić znaleźć drogi powrotnej do Tartu… Czy tobie naprawdę aż tak bardzo zależy, żeby za wszelką cenę dać się zabić?

\- Nie mam zamiaru dać się zabić, ani tym bardziej pożreć. Ale skoro już tu jestem, chcę wypróbować swoje umiejętności. Obiecuję, że będę się ciebie słuchał i wykonam każde twoje polecenie... no może poza powrotem do Inkornu.

\- Toris… nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, ale istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że nie tylko z pająkami będziemy mieć do czynienia. Ostatnim razem, kiedy walczyłeś z ludźmi, nie potrafiłeś się zdobyć na to, żeby ich zabić, nawet jeśli oni wykończyliby cię bez wahania.

\- To… - Wojownik zawahał się na chwilę. - Dam sobie z tym radę… To jedna z tych rzeczy, które muszę opanować, jeśli chcę zostać profesjonalistą.

\- Zawahałeś się – zauważył Feliks. - W chwili kiedy masz do wyboru zginąć albo zabić nie możesz się wahać nawet sekundy. Kiedy z kimś walczysz, musisz z góry założyć, że chcesz go zabić. Jeśli będziesz się wstrzymywał, to prędzej czy później znajdzie się ktoś, kto to wykorzysta i pośle cię na tamten świat.

\- Dam radę – powtórzył Toris z uporem. - Nie osiągnę wielkich postępów bez wyzwań.

\- Okej, skoro masz zamiar się upierać… - Łotrzyk uniósł ręce do góry ogłaszając kapitulację. - Jak chcesz zgrywać odważnego, to proszę bardzo. A skoro mówisz, że będziesz się mnie grzecznie słuchał, to może coś z tego będzie… W takim razie idziemy spojrzeć o co w tym bagnie chodzi, może nawet coś podziałamy, ale pod jednym warunkiem. Jeśli sytuacja zrobi się paskudna, a ja każę ci uciekać, to to zrobisz bez pyskowania i rzewnych scenek jasne? W przeciwieństwie do ciebie umiem sobie radzić w chujowych sytuacjach, a łatwiej mi będzie ocalić swoją skórę, jeśli nie będę miał na głowie twojej.

\- Dlaczego tak bardzo ci zależy na tym, żeby nic mi się nie stało?

\- Może nie do końca „nic", po prostu nie chcę żebyś stracił życie.

\- Ale dlaczego? - Toris starał sobie nie robić zbytnich nadziei na to, że usłyszy coś szczególnie miłego.

Marnie mu szły te starania…

\- Jesteś członkiem Szpona, samo to wystarczy, żebym nie chciał byś zginął. No dobra, koniec pogadanek, idzie… - Feliks poderwał się na równe nogi, słysząc głośny szelest, który z pewnością nie był dziełem zwierzęcia. Machnął ręką na wojownika, nakazując mu się podnieść z ziemi, jednocześnie przykładając palec do ust.  
Toris kiwnął głową, sięgając po miecz wiszący na jego plecach. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, nie spodziewał się, że kłopoty zaczną się aż tak szybko.

Feliks dobył jedno ze swoich księżycowych ostrzy i zaczął podkradać się w kierunku miejsca, z którego rozległ się szelest. Wojownik chwycił miecz nieco mocniej i zaczął iść za nim, przełknął cicho ślinę starając się jakoś uspokoić nerwy. Łotrzyk skoczył do przodu tak szybko, że brunet nie zdążył nawet mrugnąć, rozległ się zaskoczony okrzyk… a nawet dwa. Po chwili szamotaniny z krzaków wyleciał jakiś mężczyzna i wylądował u stóp Torisa.

\- Weź go przytrzymaj! - zawołał Feliks. Toris szybko schował miecz i obezwładnił obcego, parę sekund później z zarośli wyłonił się Feliks, prowadząc przed sobą kobietę, zapewne towarzyszącą gościowi, którego trzymał.

\- P-proszę! Nie róbcie nam krzywdy! - wykrztusił mężczyzna. - Chcieliśmy tylko… tylko porozmawiać!

\- Nie puszczaj go jeszcze – powiedział łotrzyk widząc niepewną minę swojego towarzysza. - Kim jesteście i dlaczego, skoro chcieliście „tylko" porozmawiać, czaicie się na nas w krzakach?

\- Przepraszamy… my… jestem…

\- Nie interesuje mnie kim jesteś, tylko czego od nas chcesz. - Głos Feliksa przez cały czas był obojętny… pozbawiony emocji, podobnie jak jego oczy. Toris zadrżał mimowolnie, po raz pierwszy widział coś takiego, a to, że jak zauważył po chwili, blondyn nie schował swojej broni, tylko trzymał ją przy boku kobiety, w sposób, który jasno świadczył o tym, że jest gotów użyć jej w każdej chwili… To wszystko sprawiało, że nie potrafił opanować ukłucia strachu.

\- My chcieliśmy tylko…

\- Do rzeczy!

\- Pomocy… proszę… pomóżcie nam! Nie mamy złych zamiarów… chcemy tylko pomocy… podobno zmierzacie w kierunku starej wsi…

\- Pomoc kosztuje – stwierdził Feliks, puszczając swoją zakładniczkę i dając znak Torisowi, że może już dać spokój. Kobieta podbiegła do swojego towarzysza i uklęknęła przy nim ze zmartwioną miną.

\- Nie mamy wiele, ale oddamy wszystko jeśli tylko…

\- Nie chodzi mi o pieniądze. - Łotrzyk nadal trzymał broń w pogotowiu, śledząc każde poruszenie ze strony pary. - Chcę informacji… ale zanim do tego dojdziemy, powiedzcie o jaką pomoc chodzi.

\- Nasza córeczka zaginęła… ona i kilkoro innych dzieci z wioski też – zaczął mężczyzna, siadając ostrożnie. - To było jakieś dwa dni temu, wyszła się pobawić, prosiliśmy, żeby nie wchodziła do lasu zbyt głęboko…

\- Nie mamy czasu biegać po lesie za zaginionymi dziećmi – powiedział Feliks, przyglądając się swojemu mieczowi z obojętną miną. - A przynajmniej nie teraz.

\- Zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę, nie zawracalibyśmy panom głowy… ale… jesteśmy niemal pewni, że to wiąże się z zadaniem, którego panowie się podjęli.

\- W jaki sposób?

\- To nie pierwszy raz kiedy znikają dzieci… i nie tylko dzieci, dorośli również, jeśli przez dłuższy czas nie zjawiają się żadni najemnicy, ktoś znika.

\- Tak po prostu znikają? - zapytał Toris ze zdziwieniem.

\- To na pewno sprawka burmistrza – powiedziała cicho kobieta. - Odkąd objął urząd dzieją się dziwne rzeczy. Najpierw pojedyncze zniknięcia… potem te potwory, które wygnały nas z naszych domów.

\- Pająki wygnały was z domów? Jak? - Łotrzyk nie krył zdziwienia. - Fakt pająki skalne są agresywne, ale nie wpadają ludziom do domów.

\- Pojawiły się tak nagle… nagle ludzie zaczęli wpadać w sieci, nagle okazało się, że wokół jest pełno tych potworów. Burmistrz zarządził ewakuację, ogłosił zlecenie na pozbycie się pająków…

\- I teraz jesteście tutaj, w nowej wsi, problemu nadal nie udało się pozbyć… i znowu zaczęli znikać ludzie.

\- Nie… ludzie nie przestali znikać… jedyne co się zmieniło, to to, że zamiast mieszkańców, częściej zaczęli znikać najemnicy.

\- Kiedy to się właściwie zaczęło?

\- Dwa lata temu obecny burmistrz objął stanowisko, półtorej roku temu uciekliśmy ze starego Margo, wtedy też ogłoszono zlecenie…

\- Czyli chcą nas państwo prosić o to, żebyśmy przy wykonywaniu zlecenia, rozejrzeli się za waszą córką tak? - zapytał Feliks, w końcu chowając miecz do pochwy na plecach. - W jakim była wieku? Jak mniej więcej wyglądała? W co była ubrana?

\- Czyli… och, dziękujemy! Dzię…

\- Nie dziękujcie – przerwał im łotrzyk, unosząc dłoń. - Możemy się rozejrzeć, ale szukanie waszego dziecka nie będzie naszym priorytetem. Nie jest też powiedziane, że uda nam się ją znaleźć, a nawet jeśli, to niekoniecznie znajdziemy ją żywą.

\- To… to wystarczy… nawet jeśli nie żyje, chcemy wiedzieć... – powiedział cicho mężczyzna. Jego towarzyszka pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem, chociaż nie próbowała kryć łez. - Proszę…

\- Wiek, w co była ubrana, wygląd, cechy charakterystyczne – wyliczył Feliks. - I lepiej nie róbcie sobie zbytnich nadziei.

* * *

\- Czyli oprócz likwidacji pająków, mamy rozglądnąć się za dziesięcioletnią rudą dziewczynką, ubraną w zwykłą prostą sukienkę, która nosi naszyjnik ze sznurka i kolorowych szklanych korali wykonany przez jej matkę – podsumował Toris, kiedy kilkanaście minut później para pożegnała się z nimi i ruszyła z powrotem w kierunku wioski.

\- Żeby było jasne, nie będziemy marnować czasu na szukanie czyichś dzieci – oznajmił Feliks, dał brunetowi znak, że ruszają dalej i pomaszerował przez las. - Jeśli natkniemy się na nią przy okazji okej, ale nie mam zamiaru pakować się do gniazda pająków po to, żeby rozglądać się za kimś, kto prawdopodobnie już jest martwy.

\- Feliks… - mruknął wojownik z przyganą, idąc za blondynem. - Nawet jeśli to prawda, to mogłeś się trochę wstrzymać przy tamtym małżeństwie.

\- Po pierwsze, nie masz pewności czy oni byli małżeństwem, nie w każdym dystrykcie śluby są normą, a Eatrus jest raczej dzikim miejscem. Po drugie, po co miałem im dawać fałszywą nadzieję na to, że ich dziecko wróci do nich całe i zdrowe? Zapamiętaj sobie, że dawanie gwarancji na coś, na co szansę są bardzo nikłe może ci tylko przysporzyć problemów. Lepiej, żeby przygotowywali się na najgorsze, niźli by ich nadzieja została brutalnie zniszczona.

\- Nadzieja nie zawsze jest czymś złym – stwierdził Toris. - Czasami nadzieja jest jedynym co utrzymuje człowieka przy życiu.

\- Ta ta, znam tą śpiewkę „nadzieja umiera ostatnia", ale wiesz co jeszcze się mówi? Że nadzieja jest matką głupich, więc jeśli będziesz chciał rozdawać ją na prawo i lewo, to ogłoszę cię siewcą debilizmu. Toris, ludzie różnie reagują, jedni będą w stanie przyjąć do wiadomości, jeśli to co im obiecasz się nie spełni, a inni będą cię oskarżać, bo przecież im obiecałeś, przysięgałeś, że będzie tak jak mówisz, a się nie spełniło.

\- Czy to kolejna z twoich lekcji z życia wziętych?

\- Nie, to lekcja wzięta z życia innych, bo nadzieja, to kolejna rzecz, w której słuszność nie wierzę. - Feliks zatrzymał się na chwilę i rozejrzał, żeby się upewnić, że nadal idą wzdłuż traktu. - Hmm… ta droga jest wyjątkowo dobrze utrzymana jak na taką, która prowadzi do opuszczonej i zasiedlonej przez pająki osady.

\- Zanim wrócimy do tematów filozoficznych, możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego po niej nie idziemy, tylko znów przedzieramy się przez krzaki? - zapytał Toris, mając szczerą ochotę na to, żeby wyciągnąć miecz i zacząć wycinać sobie drogę. Albo skorzystać z jednej z butelek ognia alchemicznego, który wzięli ze sobą i puścić cały ten cholerny las z dymem. Przedzieranie się przez krzaki w zbroi, z mieczem na plecach i torbami, do których wciąż przyczepiały się gałązki, nie należało do jego ulubionych zajęć. Doszedł do wniosku, że Eatrus nie będzie jego ulubionym celem wypraw.

\- A to jest akurat lekcja, której mogę ci udzielić z własnego doświadczenia i która powinna ci się przydać, nawet jeśli twoja klasa zakłada inny rodzaj działania. Jeśli jesteś świadom tego, że ktoś może na ciebie polować, lepiej unikaj czegoś tak oczywistego jak droga. Czasami bardziej opłaca się trochę bardziej się pomęczyć, tudzież nadłożyć parę kilometrów, niż wleźć prosto w pułapkę.

\- Myślisz, że ktoś może się na nas czaić już teraz?

\- Gdybym tak nie myślał, szlibyśmy drogą.

\- A co z wezwaniem wsparcia?

\- Chciałbym najpierw rzucić okiem na to, jak się sprawy mają w Margo. Wiadomość mogę wysłać tylko raz, wolałbym przekazać jak najwięcej informacji.

\- A wracając do…

\- Nie wracamy do tego tematu – oświadczył Feliks.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał Toris ze zdziwieniem.

\- Bo nie mam na to ochoty. W ogóle nie wiem, czemu ja z tobą o tym rozmawiam, nie znoszę rozprawiać na temat swojej filozofii życia. Z jakiegoś powodu ilekroć ta kwestia się pojawia, w każdym budzi się strażnik moralności, a ja dostaje kazanie i tytuł pospolitego buca… albo nawet i gorzej.

\- Cóóóóż… fakt, masz dość kontrowersyjne poglądy…

\- Czy ty mnie próbujesz usprawiedliwiać? - Łotrzyk obejrzał się przelotnie za siebie. - To czym się zajmuję, jest tym czego nie akceptujesz... czego większość ludzi nie akceptuje, dlaczego próbujesz to ignorować? - Uniósł brwi, widząc jak twarz bruneta oblewa lekki rumieniec. - Dobrze ci radzę… nie wyobrażaj sobie nie wiadomo czego, najlepiej poszukaj sobie tego kogoś, z kim będziesz mógł stworzyć związek o którym marzysz.

\- Ja nie… czyli ty… - Toris nie był pewny co właściwie chciał powiedzieć. Przełknął cicho ślinę, starając się jakoś pozbyć guli, która urosła mu w gardle. - Czyli nie chcesz…

\- Jedynym czego od ciebie chcę, jest przyjemność, już ci to mówiłem. Nie zależy mi na czułych słówkach i trzymaniu się za rączkę, więc jeśli tego ode mnie oczekujesz, to daruj sobie już teraz. Jakoś przeboleje jeśli koniec końców nie uda mi się zaciągnąć cię do łóżka.

Wojownik zagryzł wargi i wbił wzrok w ziemię. Zdawał sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawę… ale to i tak bolało.

\- I to jest kolejny powód, dla którego nie lubię filozoficznych tematów – powiedział Feliks, po chwili milczenia. - Tylko niepotrzebnie komplikują proste sprawy.

* * *

Przez następnych kilka godzin przedzierania się przez las, nie zamienili ze sobą ani jednego słowa. Głównie z tego powodu, że Feliksowi zależało na zachowaniu ciszy. Jednak i bez tego, Toris nie miał zbytnio ochoty na rozmowę, wolał skupić się na nierobieniu hałasu. Miał z tym pewne problemy, bo nie potrafił wyrzucić z głowy ich wcześniejszej rozmowy. Miało to też swoje plusy, zajmowało go to na tyle, że nie miał czasu narzekać na konieczność przedzierania się przez krzaki i ani się obejrzał a dotarli na miejsce. Było już późno, kiedy stanęli na skraju lasu i mogli na własne oczy zobaczyć starą osadę.

\- O ile zakład, że byłoby jeszcze jasno, gdybyśmy szli drogą? - mruknął Toris rozglądając się dookoła. Zmrużył oczy starając się przebić wzrokiem gęstą mgłę, snującą się między opustoszałymi domami.

\- Nie będę się zakładał o coś co jest oczywiste – odparł Feliks. Przykucnął i zaczął przeszukiwać swoją torbę. - Spowalniały nas zarośla, kilka razy zatrzymywaliśmy się żeby odpocząć, a gdyby tego było mało, to nadłożyliśmy drogi.

\- Jak to? Nie szliśmy przypadkiem wzdłuż traktu, który miał nas doprowadzić prosto do Margo? - zdziwił się wojownik.

\- Szliśmy, przynajmniej do pewnego momentu, później, kiedy prześwit między drzewami był już widoczny, skręciłem tak, żebyśmy podeszli do osady od drugiej strony. - Łotrzyk wyciągnął z torby coś, co przypominało małe szklane jajeczko.

\- Ta twoja ostrożność bywa przerażająca… i męcząca – uznał wojownik, czyszcząc ubranie z liści i gałązek. Przy okazji porozciągał się nieco, leśne wycieczki zdecydowanie mu nie odpowiadały. - Co to jest? - zapytał wskazując na jajeczko.

\- Mój sposób na przekazanie wiadomości do gildii. - Feliks zamknął jajeczko w dłoniach, przyłożył je do ust i zaczął do niego szeptać. Trwało to dobrych kilka minut, a po wszystkim zacisnął palce, zgniatając jajeczko. Toris otworzył usta ze zdumienia, kiedy blondyn rozchylił dłonie, a spomiędzy jego palców wyleciał szklany ptaszek wielkości wróbla, który pomknął w niebo.

\- Łał… ten maluch doleci aż do Inkornu?

\- Doleci, przekaże wiadomość i przyprowadzi do nas wsparcie. Wolałbym go nie używać, bo to piekielnie drogi wynalazek, więc obciąży to nieco budżet Szpona… ale to już nieistotne. - Łotrzyk wstał, otrzepał ręce z resztek szkła i spojrzał na osadę. - Czeka nas w cholerę roboty… dobrze, że jest pełnia, ułatwi to nieco sprawę...

\- Wiesz… to wygląda dość przerażająco, wszystko jest takie opustoszałe… I jeszcze ta mgła, pełnia chyba nie będzie wielką pomocą.

\- Toris… to nie jest mgła – powiedział cicho Feliks. - Stań tam – nakazał wojownikowi, wskazując przestrzeń między drzewami. - Siedź cicho i nie ruszaj się nawet na krok… Ani drgnij, cokolwiek by się nie działo.

Wojownik posłusznie przeszedł na wskazane mu miejsce, na wszelki wypadek przylegając do jednego z drzew. Łotrzyk schylił się po kilka mniejszych gałązek leżących na ziemi. Uniósł głowę, uważnie przepatrując niebo, po czym utkwił spojrzenie w jednym punkcie. Toris podążył za jego spojrzeniem, zastanawiając się czego blondyn szuka, po chwili dostrzegł to, co musiało przykuć uwagę łotrzyka. Pomiędzy wieżyczkami dwóch większych budynków (według bruneta to prawdopodobnie były świątynia i ratusz) unosił się jakiś ciemny kształt. Wojownik miał wrażenie, że wokół niego coś połyskuje… z czymś mu się to kojarzyło…

Feliks wziął zamach i zaczął rzucać w kierunku tego czegoś. Musiał chyba korzystać z perka Elizabety, bo Toris nie wierzył, że sam z siebie dorzuciłby tak daleko.  
Wojownik ze zdumieniem obserwował, jak ów kształt, zaczął się przemieszczać w ich kierunku i to z całkiem sporą prędkością. Wbił palce w korę, czując jak, w momencie, w którym kształt wpadł w plamę księżycowego światła, serce podjeżdża mu do gardła ze strachu. W ich stronę zmierzał największy pająk, jakiego w życiu widział. Miał raczej krótkie, grube odnóża zakończone pazurami, rozdęty odwłok, całe jego ciało pokryte było włoskami, a na szczycie głowotułowia błyszczały cztery pary mlecznobiałych oczu. Ale chyba najbardziej przerażającym widokiem były ogromne haki jadowe, połyskujące w mroku. Kiedy pająk znalazł się bliżej, do uszu bruneta dotarł cichy chrzęst towarzyszący poruszającym się odnóżom.

Feliks spokojnym ruchem wyciągnął jeden z księżycowych mieczy, spojrzał na ostrze z zachwytem, naprawdę pięknie błyszczało w świetle księżyca. Kiedy pajęczak znalazł się dość blisko, tupnął lekko, żeby dać mu znać gdzie dokładnie się znajduje. Toris chciał krzyknąć, żeby uważał, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle, dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że i tak nie powinien tego robić. Łotrzyk wyczekał odpowiedni moment, po czym zanurkował pod wzniesionymi kłami. Wbił ostrze w miękkie podbrzusze i przetoczył się na bok, zanim pająk zdążył skulić odnóża. Rozwścieczony pajęczak bynajmniej przejął się raną, od razu odwrócił się w stronę blondyna i ponownie zaatakował. Feliks był już na to gotowy, ponownie skoczył do przodu, jednak tym razem celował w stawy pająka, odskakując po każdym ciosie i natychmiast zadając następny.

Wojownik obserwował ten śmiertelny taniec, czując jak syk zranionego stworzenia sprawia, że włosy stają mu dęba. Jakim cudem miał walczyć z czymś takim?! Nie był nawet w połowie tak szybki jak Feliks, a jego zbroja na pewno nie była w stanie zatrzymać tych kłów.

Kiedy pająk wyraźnie zwolnił, łotrzyk podbiegł do niego nim ten uniósł kły i grzmotnął go z całej siły w mały fragment chitynowego pancerza, pomiędzy kolejnymi parami oczu. Rozległo się nieprzyjemne chrupnięcie, a odnóża potwora rozjechały się na boki. Feliks wypuścił powietrze z płuc z cichym westchnieniem, chowając swoją broń. Pająk wciąż jeszcze niemrawo poruszał nogami i kłami, ale najwyraźniej nie stanowił już zagrożenia. Łotrzyk otarł pot z czoła i dał znak brunetowi, żeby do niego podszedł. Wojownik uczynił to z pewnym wahaniem, nie miał ochoty podchodzić do pająka, nawet jeśli ten po paru sekundach przestał się ruszać.

\- Tak wyglądają paskudy, z którymi mamy walczyć – powiedział cicho Feliks, wskazując na pająka. - A ta „mgła" to ich dzieło, to wszystko to pajęczyna.

* * *

 **Kiedyś grałam sobie w Neverwinter Nights... pierwsza postać którą stworzyłam była elfem, strzelcem...  
I wyjątkowym debilem, miał inteligencję poniżej 9 i nie potrafił się poprawnie wysławiać. Skasowałam ten zapis w trymiga XD**

 **Kuuurczę, taką mam ochotę pisać kolejny rozdział z tego fika, bo zaczynają się dziać fajne rzeczy, ale nie mogę bo grafik :v  
Tzn. pewnie gdyby nie to, że kolejnym fikiem, który ma otrzymać rozdział, jest "Dlaczego?" to nie byłoby problemu. Ale jest jak jest i znam co najmniej kilka osób, z moją betą na czele, które by mnie zagryzły, gdybym zignorowała rozdział z tego fika XD**

 **Cóż... pozostaje mi tylko się pożegnać i siadać szybciutko do następnego rozdziału, zanim KTOSIE zrobią mi krzywdę :v**

 **Do zobaczenia w przyszłych rozdziałach!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I've fulfilled someone's wish** **( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )**

 **Teraz na warsztacie jest uprzykrzenie komuś życia i 2p fik (¬‿¬)**

 **Ogólnie modły o zdrowie pomogły, więc za to dziękuję. Jeszcze jakby mi ktoś wymodlił lepszy zasięg internetu...**

 **Nie jest to może mój najpopularniejszy fik aaaaleeee... ma spore szanse na to żeby być moim najdłuższym XD**

 **Co poradzić, zapraszam do czytania.**

* * *

\- Tylko nie zacznij wrzeszczeć. Prawdopodobnie ten pojedynek przyciągnął inne osobniki w pobliże tego miejsca, zbyt silne wibracje ściągną nam na kark kłopoty – szepnął łotrzyk, uważnie obserwując reakcję Torisa.

\- J-jak… - wojownik przełknął ślinę. - Jak ja mam walczyć z czymś takim?

\- Zaraz pogadamy, na razie chodź – powiedział Feliks, nakazując brunetowi podążać za nim. - Wrócimy między drzewa, tam będzie nieco bezpieczniej, wyjaśnimy sobie parę spraw.

Toris kiwnął głową i ruszył za blondynem. Po drodze obejrzał się przez ramię i krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy na widok kolejnych trzech pająków, których sylwetki pojawiły się wśród najbliżej znajdujących się sieci.

\- Okej, tu powinno być w porządku – mruknął łotrzyk, kiedy zagłębili się z powrotem w las. Przysiadł na pniu zwalonego drzewa i odetchnął cicho. - Cóż, teraz wiemy na pewno, że to zlecenie jest przekłamane. Tak duże siedlisko do likwidacji nie powinno znajdować się na poziomie C. Ale myślę, że to nie wszystko, co w tym zleceniu jest nie tak…

\- Siedlisko?! To jest całe jebane miasteczko przerośniętych pająków! - syknął Toris, opierając się o pień najbliższego drzewa. Czuł, że serce nadal tłucze mu się w piersi jak oszalałe po tym, co przed chwilą widział. - Feliks, jak ja twoim zdaniem mam walczyć z tymi paskudami? Wzrokiem nie mogłem nadążyć za tobą, kiedy ty z jednym walczyłeś, a i tak unikałeś go o włos!

\- To jest największe gniazdo, jakie w życiu widziałem. Chyba w ogóle największe w historii… gdybym wiedział, jaka jest sytuacja, nigdy w życiu bym cię nie wziął na to zlecenie. - Feliks powoli wyciągnął swoją broń i zaczął czyścić ostrze. - Gdyby to faktycznie był poziom C, to byłyby to może trzy, cztery sztuki, nie więcej. W obecnej sytuacji to trzy, cztery sztuki przylazły na miejsce tego, którego zabiłem, a to na pewno nie wszystko.

\- Więc… jaki twoim zdaniem jest właściwy poziom dla tego zlecenia? - zapytał powoli Toris. Trochę bał się odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

\- Takie konkretne A. - Łotrzyk zamyślił się na chwilę, wpatrując się w połyskujące w półmroku ostrze. - Chyba odprowadzenie cię do Tartu nie będzie takim najgorszym pomysłem…

\- Zdaje się, że już rozmawialiśmy na ten temat.

\- I jesteś pewny, że nie zdążyłeś zmienić zdania po tym małym pokazie sprzed chwili? - Blondyn uniósł głowę i podparł ją na ręce, spoglądając na wojownika. - Bo wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył coś znacznie gorszego niż walkę z jednym pająkiem. W dodatku nogi masz jak z galarety.

\- Ale to nie dlatego, że się ich boję… - mruknął Toris. - No dobra, może jednak się boję – poprawił się, widząc powątpiewające spojrzenie łotrzyka. - Ale nie o to chodzi. Bardziej boję się tego, że nie dam sobie z nimi rady. Pytam jeszcze raz, jak mam twoim zdaniem walczyć z tymi pająkami, skoro nie jestem nawet w połowie tak szybki i zwinny jak ty?

\- Po pierwsze, poprowadzi cię twój perk – powiedział Feliks, sięgając do swojej torby. - Po drugie, od korygowania naszych niedoskonałości mamy to. - Ze środka wyciągnął kilka małych buteleczek. Zawartość każdej miała inny kolor, więc Toris zakładał, że każda ma inny efekt. - Coś na wytrzymałość, widzenie w ciemnościach, bo jeśli wejdziemy do któregoś z budynków, to pełnia nam nie pomoże, poprawę czasu reakcji i zwinności. Jest też antidotum na ukąszenia… ale nie czuj się z tym pewnie, na te dziadostwa nie ma skutecznej odtrutki. Jesteś w stu procentach pewien, że się na to piszesz? Pytam po raz ostatni, bo potem już nie będzie odwrotu. Jeśli masz jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, to odeślę cię do Inkornu.

\- Tak, jestem pewny.

\- Mam nadzieję, że powiedziałeś to, bo tak jest, a nie po to, żeby mi zaimponować. Dobra, to pora mniej więcej ogarnąć plan działania. - Łotrzyk wstał i podszedł do krawędzi lasu. Oparł się o jedno z drzew i zaczął mówić. - Przede wszystkim zakładamy, że nie tylko z pająkami mamy do czynienia, co oznacza, że jak zaatakuje nas człowiek, to traktujemy go na podobnej zasadzie co pająka.

\- Ale…

\- Żadnych „ale", pamiętasz co mi obiecałeś?

\- Ale co jeśli natkniemy się na jakichś mieszkańców?

\- Jak znajdziesz kogoś żywego w tej pajęczarni to spoko, takiej osoby nie musisz zabijać. Tylko nie trać czujności, nóż wbity w plecy to mało przyjemna dolegliwość. Generalnie chodzi nam o trzy rzeczy. Pierwsza to oczywiście wybicie pająków, przy tym musimy zachować szczególną ostrożność. Przede wszystkim za wszelką cenę unikaj kłów, druga sprawa to nie daj się oplątać siecią… a jak spotkasz królową, a przy rozmiarach tego siedliska to wysoce prawdopodobne, to nie walcz z nią sam, tylko uciekaj gdzie pieprz rośnie.

\- Jak wygląda królowa?

\- Uwierz mi, jak ją zobaczysz to na pewno ją rozpoznasz.

\- No dobra… a dlaczego wyrażasz się tak, jakbyśmy mieli działać osobno? Chyba nie masz zamiaru się rozdzielać? - Sama perspektywa czegoś takiego napawała Torisa bólem brzucha. Co prawda do tej pory Feliks wolał go raczej rzucać na głęboką wodę, ale to już chyba była przesada.

\- Po prostu zakładam, że ktoś lub coś może nas rozdzielić. - Feliks bezwiednie śledził wzrokiem pająki, kręcące się w pobliżu miejsca, gdzie poległ jeden z nich. - Drugie, na czym nam zależy to znaleźć jakieś informacje. Istnieje spora szansa, że zostało tu coś, co nieco rozjaśni o co tu właściwie chodzi. Interesuje mnie zwłaszcza ratusz, może biblioteka, o ile mają tu coś takiego.

\- A to trzecie?

\- Pieniądze, oczywiście, i zanim zaczniesz psioczyć na to, jaki jestem pazerny, to pozwól mi nadmienić pewną rzecz. - Łotrzyk wskazał na miecz i zbroję, które miał na sobie brunet. - To są dobre rzeczy, ale nie będziesz polegał na nich całe życie. Będziesz potrzebował lepszych zbroi, nie mówiąc już o orężu, skoro jesteś mistrzem broni. Do tego dochodzą dodatkowe elementy takie jak mikstury. No chyba że umrzesz, zanim nowe wyposażenie będzie ci potrzebne.

\- A co z tą dziewczynką? - zapytał cicho wojownik.

\- Chcesz, to możesz sobie to dopisać do listy, mnie na tym nie zależy. - Łotrzyk wzruszył ramionami. - Mówiłem już, za nią mogę rozejrzeć się przy okazji, ale nie będę sobie tego stawiał jako cel nadrzędny. Zresztą, patrząc na to, co się tutaj dzieje, wątpię, żeby było czego szukać.

\- Więc od czego zaczynamy? - Wojownik podszedł do swojego towarzysza i spojrzał w kierunku opustoszałego miasteczka. Feliks prawdopodobnie miał rację… ale temat tej zaginionej dziewczynki i tak mu ciążył. Stosunek blondyna do tej kwestii również mu ciążył, jeśli było coś, co mu nie odpowiadało w jego osobie, to był to ten… egoizm. Egoizm, który sprawiał, że nie zamierzał przepuścić okazji na zarobek oraz narażać swojego życia dla innych. Może to nawet lepiej, że łotrzyk w kółko ostrzegał go, żeby trzymał swoje uczucia względem niego na wodzy. Bo to, że jakieś głębsze uczucia żywił, stało się ostatnio dla niego aż nadto jasne.

\- Najpierw weźmiemy mikstury, potem wrzucę tym paskudom kilka patyków w sieć, żeby się czymś zajęły. Obejdziemy wieś i podejdziemy z innej strony. Taktyka jest taka, że początkowo będziemy je wybijać pojedynczo. Jeśli uznam, że dajesz sobie radę bez zbytnich problemów, to weźmie się po jednym na głowę. - Łotrzyk przykucnął, żeby powyciągać z torby odpowiednie eliksiry. - Jeśli poczujesz, że działanie mikstur przemija, wycofujesz się. Jeśli zobaczysz kokon z jajami, traktujesz go ogniem alchemicznym, ale ostrożnie, żeby nie puścić z dymem całego miasta i nas przy okazji. Jak już przy jajach jesteśmy, to zasada „nie daj się ugryźć" dotyczy się również świeżo wyklutych osobników. Niby maluchy, ale jadem już dysponują, też są agresywne i z reguły bardzo głodne. Na szczęście nie są takie twarde jak dorosłe, więc nie trzeba celować we wrażliwe punkty. - Zaczął się rozglądać za czymś, co nadawało się jako pociski. - Z tego co możemy pozyskać, to na pewno są to próbki jadu. Handel jajami jest nielegalny, więc to nas nie będzie interesować… ale być może uda nam się zdobyć trochę pajęczyny. Krawcy bardzo sobie cenią ten materiał, w dodatku ładnie chłonie zaklęcia.

\- Pajęczyna? Jak chcesz zebrać pajęczynę? - zdziwił się Toris.

\- Normalnie, powycinać z tego bajzlu włókna niepokryte lepką substancją, nawinąć je na coś, choćby patyk, i schować do torby. - Feliks podniósł z ziemi kilka większych gałązek i cisnął je po kolei w stronę błąkających się w pobliżu pająków. Między pajęczakami wybuchła dość zażarta walka, której towarzyszyło upiorne syczenie. Wojownik słyszał je już wcześniej, wtedy, kiedy Feliks mierzył się z jednym z nich, ale nadal przechodziły go ciarki od tego dźwięku.

\- A jak będzie trochę więcej spokoju i czasu, to może popróbujemy ściągnąć z nich trochę pancerza, jest szansa, że Anri coś z tego zmajstruje… O ile nie powiemy jej, z czego to ściągnęliśmy. - Łotrzyk ruszył wzdłuż krawędzi lasu, trzymając się tuż za pierwszą linią drzew. Gestem nakazał brunetowi żeby szedł za nim. - Trochę potrwa, zanim pozbędziemy się całego tego paskudztwa, ale jak już z tym skończymy…

\- Mówiłeś, że ranga tego zlecenia jest przekłamana i powinna otrzymać A, a nie C… czy to oznacza, że jest przez to więcej warte? - Toris ruszył za blondynem, przez cały czas kątem oka obserwując walczące ze sobą pająki.

\- Mogę się mylić, może to nie zasługuje na A, nie znam się na procedurach, które decydują o przyznawaniu rangi. Ale na pewno jest wyżej niż C, co oznacza więcej pieniędzy i więcej punktów, o ile zostanie zgłoszone odpowiednim służbom, o co postara się reszta. My póki co musimy się postarać, żeby nie dać się zeżreć i trochę przerzedzić szeregi wroga.

\- Ile mniej więcej potrwa, nim zjawi się tu reszta?

\- Co najmniej kilka godzin potrwa, nim dostaną wiadomość, potem to już zależy od tego, jakiego środka transportu użyją. Może zjawią się tu jeszcze tej nocy, może dopiero jutro. A teraz masz, łykaj to… tę niebieską zostaw na później, jak będziesz potrzebował energii, a to w nieprzezroczystej butelce to antidotum, tak na wszelki wypadek. - mruknął Feliks, podając brunetowi przeznaczone dla niego mikstury. - Na początku możesz czuć się trochę dziwnie, ale się przyzwyczaisz. Butelki schowaj, chyba, że chcesz kupić Hedvice nowe. I póki co koniec rozmów, odzywaj się tylko wtedy, kiedy uznasz to za absolutnie konieczne, a jeśli będziesz chciał zwrócić moją uwagę, po prostu klepnij mnie w ramię.

Toris kiwnął głową, odbierając od łotrzyka mikstury i łykając je jedna po drugiej, z wyjątkiem antidotum i niebieskiej mikstury. Smaki były… różne… ale generalnie dało się je wypić bez krzywienia się.

\- Łooo… o bogowie… - wymamrotał, kiedy lekko zakręciło mu się w głowie, a oczy zaczęły łzawić... w dodatku odniósł wrażenie, jakby ktoś wlał mu w żyły ogień. - Cholera, moje oczy… nic nie widzę…

\- To zaraz minie, po prostu dostosowują się do widzenia w nocy – szepnął Feliks, ocierając łzy z własnych oczu. - A teraz naprawdę koniec gadania, popłaczmy sobie w ciszy.

Jeszcze zanim okrążyli wioskę i zaczęli zbliżać się do budynków, dolegliwości po zażyciu mikstur ustały. Teraz Toris nie mógł się nadziwić efektom, jakie wywołały. Wyostrzył mu się wzrok - widział teraz tak wyraźnie, jakby był środek dnia, nie mówiąc już o tym, że mrok zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzał. Czuł też, że jest silniejszy, miał dziecinną ochotę sprawdzić jak bardzo, ale wolał nie wkurzać ani żadnego pająka, ani tym bardziej Feliksa. Nie miał pojęcia, czy pająki skalne zabijają w bardzo bolesny sposób, a blondyn z pewnością znał się na zadawaniu bólu.  
Kiedy byli już ledwie kilkanaście metrów od pierwszych budynków na skraju osady, Łotrzyk dał znać brunetowi, żeby do niego podszedł.

\- Dobra, teraz czeka cię mały test – mruknął, kiedy wojownik przystanął obok niego. - Wywabię tutaj jednego pająka, ale to ty go ubijesz. Nie rób takiej wystraszonej miny, musisz się z tym oswoić i nabrać pewności, że dasz sobie radę. Wedle moich przewidywań powinieneś podołać, a w razie czego jestem obok.

\- Okej… - Toris przełknął cicho ślinę i powoli wyciągnął miecz. - Mam tu poczekać?

\- Mhm… spokojna głowa, nie zostawię cię tu samego zbyt długo, nie zdążysz się bardzo stęsknić. - Feliks zaczął się ostrożnie zbliżać do zabudowań.

Brunet na końcu języka miał pytanie, co wszyscy mieli z tą tęsknotą, ale teraz bardziej zajmowała go perspektywa zmierzenia się z olbrzymim pająkiem. Wziął głęboki wdech, obserwując, jak łotrzyk znika pomiędzy budynkami.

\- No dobra, Toris… weź się w garść i skup się. Dasz sobie radę, jesteś naszprycowany miksturami, przetrwałeś dwutygodniowy trening nie z tej ziemi, a twój nauczyciel stwierdził, że dasz sobie radę… Na pewno nie dasz się zeżreć jakiemuś przerośniętemu pajączkowi… - wymamrotał, ściskając mocniej miecz w dłoniach. Jego motywacyjna przemowa do samego siebie niezbyt zdała egzamin, bo kiedy chwilę później spomiędzy budynków wypadł Feliks z ośmionogim kompanem do zabawy, poczuł, jak nogi się pod nim uginają. Zwłaszcza, że miał wrażenie, że ta sztuka jest o wiele większa od tej, którą ubił blondyn.

\- No to dajesz, ta koleżanka jest cała twoja – powiedział łotrzyk, przebiegając obok niego.

Toris nie zdążył zapytać, skąd wie, że to ona, bo musiał się postarać, żeby nowo poznana koleżanka nie zjadła go na kolację.

Uskoczył na bok, żeby nie zostać stratowanym. Wibracje podłoża, jakie przy tym wywołał, sprawiły, że uwaga pajęczaka momentalnie skupiła się na nim. Zwierzę przejechało z rozpędu jeszcze kilka metrów, nim odwróciło się i skoczyło w jego kierunku z tym złowieszczym sykiem. Może to był efekt działania adrenaliny, może to przez rozmiar bestii, ale brunet odniósł wrażenie, że pająk porusza się wolniej, niż to zapamiętał z obserwacji pojedynku Feliksa. To mu dodało nieco otuchy, uniknął kolejnego ataku, a następnie uniósł miecz i z całej siły ciął w jeden ze stawów znajdującego się najbliżej niego odnóża. Wiedział, że był to słaby punkt… podobnie jak odwłok, ale i tak mocno się zdziwił, kiedy ostrze jego broni bez większych trudności, po prostu odcięło nogę pajęczaka. Na tyle go to zdezorientowało i zaskoczyło, że siła, którą włożył w cios pociągnęła go za sobą, wprost w ociekające jadem kły.  
Przytomności umysłu starczyło mu na tyle, żeby nie próbować zatrzymać się i unieść ostrza za wszelką cenę, tylko odbił się od ziemi i skoczył do przodu. Dzięki temu ruchowi, miast nadziać się na uniesione haki jadowe i najpewniej zakończyć swój żywot, przejechał po ziemi pomiędzy odnóżami pająka i znalazł się po drugiej jego stronie. Błyskawicznie zerwał się z ziemi, bo nawet pozbawiony jednej nogi pajęczak nie zamierzał się wycofywać, wręcz przeciwnie, teraz wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczonego. Teraz był ostrożniejszy w zadawaniu ciosów, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na podobną utratę kontroli po raz kolejny.  
Próbował kilka razy uderzyć w korpus, wierzchnią część odwłoka lub w osłoniętą część którejś z nóg, ale równie dobrze mógłby uderzać w skałę. Chyba nazwa pająk _skalny_ oznaczała coś więcej niż to, że ów gatunek mieszkał w górach, czytał co prawda, że mają mocny pancerz, ale nie pomyślałby, że aż tak. Postanowił pójść na prostotę, po prostu zaczął systematycznie odcinać odnóża pajęczaka, a w momencie kiedy ten już nie miał się zbytnio jak ruszać (chociaż nawet wtedy próbował go sięgnąć kłami), wbił miecz tam gdzie pancerz na korpusie był najcieńszy - pomiędzy oczy.  
Kiedy upewnił się, że pająk już nie żyje, wyciągnął miecz i wytarł go o trawę, żeby oczyścić ostrze z lepkiej posoki. Z cichym sykiem wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Nawet nie zauważył, że praktycznie wstrzymał oddech w którymś momencie walki. Odwrócił się i podszedł do przyglądającego się z boku Feliksa.

\- I? Jak mi poszło? - Jeśli o niego chodziło, to był z siebie dumny. Ten pająk był najgroźniejszym stworzeniem, jakie do tej pory zabił. Łotrzyk miał chyba inne zdanie na ten temat, bo gdy tylko zbliżył się na odpowiednią odległość, trzepnął go w łeb. - Ała! Za co to było?!

\- Za ten durny, pełen zadowolenia uśmiech – odparł Feliks. - Przy ilości błędów, które popełniłeś, nie masz prawa się tak uśmiechać.

\- Przecież zabiłem tego pająka, o co ci chodzi?!

\- Fakt, zabiłeś go, ale w mało efektywny sposób, w dodatku prawie o mało sam się nie zabiłeś… A teraz powtarzaj za mną: To-coś-czym-walczę-to-miecz-nie-maczuga-przestanę-tłuc-nim-na-oślep-jak-skończony-debil. - Z każdym kolejnym słowem łotrzyk postukiwał palcem w czoło bruneta. - Wiesz, gdzie są słabe punkty tego paskudztwa, więc co to miały być za ciosy w osłonięte pancerzem części ciała? Chcesz stępić, czy po prostu złamać swoją broń? - Teraz dla odmiany zaczął celować w inne, nieosłonięte zbroją części ciała wojownika. - Jak tak, to w sumie droga wolna, ale drugiej ci nie ku… nie załatwię, a jak zostaniesz teraz bez, to swojej ci nie dam, bo jeszcze ją też popsujesz. Jakbyś walczył maczugą to okej, bo przy broni obuchowej pancerz nie ma większego znaczenia.

\- Okej, okej, okej! Załapałem! Możesz przestać mnie dźgać!

\- Nie, bo jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem. Panuj trochę nad sobą i przestań każdy cios wyprowadzać z całej siły, bo tylko niepotrzebnie się zmęczysz. A jak już przy oszczędzaniu energii jesteśmy, to zawsze staraj się znaleźć taki sposób na zabicie przeciwnika, żeby dokonać tego przy jak najmniejszej liczbie zadanych ciosów. Jak nauczysz się mądrze dysponować własną siłą i wytrzymałością, to wtedy będziesz mógł się uśmiechać, jakbyś dopiero co zaliczył fajną laskę. - Toris mimowolnie się skulił i zasłonił dłonią czoło, kiedy Feliks ponownie sięgnął ku jego głowie. Był mocno zdziwiony, kiedy zamiast znów dać mu w łeb, blondyn przeczesał palcami jego włosy.

\- Ale ogólnie nie było aż takiej tragedii, zabiłeś, nie zginąłeś przy okazji, więc możemy brać się dalej do roboty. Przy okazji takie drobne ogłoszenie: To miasteczko jest tak zapajęczone, że choćbym stanął na rzęsach, nie dałem rady przyprowadzić tylko jednego… - Łotrzyk wskazał na wylot uliczki, skąd przybiegł, gdzie kłębiły się już dwa inne pająki. - Podejrzewam, że przypełznie ich tu zaraz jeszcze więcej, więc dość opierdzielania się. Przy okazji przekonamy się, jak nam idzie taka trochę ściślejsza współpraca.

* * *

\- Tym razem nowe ofiary są bardziej przebiegłe niż poprzednio…

\- Nie nadeszli od strony głównego traktu… musieli przejść przez las i okrążyć gniazdo…

\- W dodatku wiedzą, jak zabijać pająki… są niebezpieczni, trzeba ich znaleźć…

\- Trzeba ich powstrzymać, zanim zbliżą się do komnat królewskich albo laboratorium...

Trzej ubrani w długie, ciemne płaszcze mężczyźni stali w pobliżu skraju lasu, obok truchła pająka, obserwując kilka innych osobników, które w tej chwili pożywiały się swoim rodzeństwem. Ich twarze były zamaskowane, jednak ani ich głosy, ani postawy nie zdradzały najmniejszego zdenerwowania bliską obecnością olbrzymich pajęczaków.

\- Znajdźmy tych intruzów – powiedział jeden z nich. - Niech za odebrane życia oddadzą swoje nowemu pokoleniu.

\- Kolejny wylęg już niedługo… a królowa zacznie składać kolejne jaja, zapewne będzie wyczerpana i również z chęcią się posili – dodał drugi.

\- Nie marnujmy czasu, bracia, pora zastawić sidła – oznajmił trzeci.

* * *

\- Błagam… powiedz mi, że więcej ich już nie ma – wymamrotał Toris, ocierając z czoła pot zalewający mu oczy. Miał też kilka skaleczeń, ale szczęśliwie udało mu się uniknąć ukąszeń, chociaż kilka razy było już naprawdę blisko. W ciągu kolejnej godziny niemal bezustannie zajmowali się z Feliksem likwidacją kolejnych pająków. I to nawet nie ruszając się zbytnio z miejsca, bo na miejsce zabitych przychodziły kolejne, aż wokół nich leżało ich już chyba z tuzin nowych trupów. Likwidacja była nieco prostsza, kiedy pracowali razem, co wedle opinii Feliksa wychodziło im „o dziwo sprawnie", ale i tak męcząca, kiedy trzeba było się nieustannie pilnować, żeby nie zostać choćby draśniętym olbrzymimi kłami albo oplątanym siecią. Brunet miał niezbyt przyjemną okazję przekonać się, że pająki potrafiły dosłownie „strzelić z dupy", a ich sieć bardzo skutecznie ograniczała ruchy. Całe szczęście Feliks zareagował błyskawicznie, a on poznał kolejny sposób mordowania i przy okazji metodę na wykorzystanie wybuchowej umiejętności Lovino.

Toris naprawdę wolał nie wiedzieć, jakie to uczucie, kiedy twoje oczy eksplodują, przy okazji robiąc z mózgu bardzo nieapetycznie wyglądający gulasz.

\- Mam kilka złych i parę dobrych wiadomości – stwierdził Feliks, grzebiąc w swoim ekwipunku za kryształowymi fiolkami. Chciał wykorzystać tę odrobinę wolnego czasu na pozyskanie nieco jadu. - Szlag, gdybym wiedział, że będzie tego tutaj aż tyle, wziąłbym o wiele więcej fiolek… toż to żyła złota…

\- Domyślam się, że to jedna z tych złych wiadomości – westchnął wojownik.

\- Nie do końca, bardziej luźne spostrzeżenie. Złe wiadomości są na pewno takie, że pająków musi być o wiele więcej. Zauważ, że miasteczko jest spore, a my nawet nie zdążyliśmy do niego wejść. Jeśli są tu jakieś bardziej rozbudowane podziemia, to mogą ich tu być nawet setki. Dalej mamy to, że mamy ledwie parę godzin, nim miną efekty działania mikstur, a my nie mamy następnych… zresztą nawet gdybyśmy mieli, musielibyśmy odczekać jakiś czas przed ich ponownym zażyciem. Zrobimy co możemy, a potem po prostu poczekamy na wsparcie.

\- A te dobre? - zapytał Toris, podchodząc bliżej, żeby przyjrzeć się, w jaki sposób blondyn pozyskuje jad.

\- Chwilowo mamy spokój i, o ile się nie mylę, to chyba odbiliśmy sobie jedną chałupkę, w której możemy chwilę odsapnąć – oznajmił łotrzyk, wskazując na ścianę najbliższego budynku. - Jeszcze to sprawdzimy, mam tylko nadzieję, że jest w dość dobrym stanie, żeby tam odpocząć. Jakby nie patrzeć, to naprawdę dawno nikt tu nie sprzątał.

\- No… wszędzie pajęczyny i pełno kurzu…

\- Zaraz sobie pożartujemy, teraz trzeba uważać, potrącenie którejś z nitek pajęczyny będzie jak zadzwonienie dzwonkiem na obiad.

\- To jak ty chcesz się poruszać w tym całym syfie?

\- Chodź i sam się przekonaj. - Feliks machnął ręką, żeby brunet poszedł za nim. - Mówiłem ci, że są praktycznie ślepe, sam widziałeś, że bez namysłu potrafią się na siebie rzucić. Pająki też potrzebują dla siebie bezpiecznych ścieżek – powiedział, wskazując na jedwabny tunel w morzu pajęczyny. - Z tego skorzystamy później, teraz włazimy oknem. Porządek klasyczny, ja pierwszy, ty za mną.

Toris kiwnął głową i odsunął się odrobinę, podczas gdy Feliks przeskoczył przez framugę. Po chwili poszedł w jego ślady, kiedy dostał znak, że może wejść do środka.

\- Okej, pająków już tu nie ma… chociaż bez problemu idzie zauważyć, że były… zapewne kilka z tych, które ubiliśmy, stąd wylazło. - Łotrzyk wskazał na kilka dużych białych kul, przyczepionych do narożników pomieszczenia. Sam domek był niewielki, dwuizbowy, bez łazienki, zapewne na zewnątrz znajdował się kiedyś wychodek. Większość mebli była albo połamana, albo przegniła, jednak podłoga była w dość dobrym stanie, żeby na niej usiąść.

\- Czy to są…

\- Kokony z jajami. Najpierw trzeba się ich pozbyć. Nie przepadam za pajęczymi bobasami, tym bardziej, że pewnie chciałyby, żebym je nakarmił, najlepiej samym sobą, chociaż… - Blondyn zamilkł, po czym przeszedł do drugiej izby. Wojownik poszedł za nim, jednocześnie zaniepokojony i zaciekawiony. W drugim pokoju też były kokony… ale były przyczepione do sufitu i bardziej podłużne niż te wcześniejsze.

\- To też są jaja? - zapytał Toris, unosząc brwi. Rzucił Feliksowi zdziwione spojrzenie, kiedy ten pokręcił powoli głową z wyjątkowo poważną miną.

\- To jest… to są… - Łotrzyk wziął głęboki wdech. - To jest spiżarnia…

Brunet oparł się o ścianę, czując, jak uginają się pod nim kolana. - To wszystko to są… - potrząsnął głową, nie będąc w stanie wykrztusić z siebie słowa.

\- Cóż… wiemy, co zapewne stało się z tymi, którzy próbowali przed nami… i pewnie z niektórymi mieszkańcami.

\- Czy oni wszyscy…

\- Nie żyją… przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że to są… starsze zapasy.

\- Czyli w teorii… mogą być jeszcze… żywi?

\- Zależy, co nazywasz życiem… Wiesz, w zależności od tego, czy pająk, który cię zaatakował jest bardzo głodny i czy to samica, dawkowanie jadu jest różne. Jeśli chce cię zjeść na miejscu, to wstrzyknie ci go tyle, że wykorkujesz w parę minut, a twoje wnętrzności zmienią się w zupkę w ciągu pół godziny. Jeśli to troskliwa matka, która chce, żeby jej dzieci miały co jeść, dostaniesz taką dawkę, która cię sparaliżuje, a do tego ciepły kocyk z pajęczyny. No i bardzo powolną i niezwykle bolesną śmierć. Będziesz umierał przez kilka dni, czując, jak twoje wnętrzności się gotują, a jak będziesz mieć pecha, to bobasy zaczną cię wysysać jeszcze zanim umrzesz.

\- Skąd wiesz to wszystko? - zapytał cicho Toris. Miał gęsią skórkę od patrzenia na te „zapasy".

\- Powiedzmy, że jak byłem mały, to dostawałem takie historyjki do poduszki – powiedział Feliks, odwracając się na pięcie i wracając do pomieszczenia z jajami. - Chodź, trzeba się pozbyć maluchów, zanim się wyklują i nas zeżrą. I nie próbuj przypadkiem zaglądać tam do środka, są pewne rzeczy, których lepiej nie oglądać.

\- Czyli tak po prostu zostawimy tych ludzi?

\- Toris, to są trupy, już im nie pomożesz. Później będzie czas na zajmowanie się trupami, teraz musimy skupić się na tym, żeby do nich nie dołączyć.

Wojownik powoli opuścił „spiżarnię" i wrócił do głównej izby. Przyglądał się, jak Feliks za pomocą jakiegoś dziwnego specyfiku (zapewne kolejnego dzieła jego siostry) zamrażał kokony, po czym ostrożnie rozbijał je na drobne kawałeczki. Starał się słuchać tłumaczeń blondyna, że normalnie lepiej użyć ognia, ale w tej sytuacji zapewne puściliby z dymem całe miasteczko, a użycie zdolności Lovino ściągnęłoby im na karki kolejne pająki. Bardziej jednak zaprzątały go rozmyślania o czymś innym.

Jak „ciężkie dzieciństwo" musiał mieć Feliks, że na dobranoc dostawał bardzo plastyczne historie o tym, na jakie sposoby pająki skalne zabijają swoje ofiary?

* * *

 **Mam dla was taką nieoficjalną ankietę, czy coś w tym stylu (dla chętnych ofc).  
** **A mianowicie, proszę uporządkować tych siedem fików, które piszę w kolejności od najbardziej ulubionego do tego najmniej (oneshoty się nie liczą).**

 **Nie pytam z żadnego konkretnego powodu, to po prostu tak z ciekawości :v**

 **Zastanawiam się w ile rozdziałów skończę tą pajęczą akcję... Pewnie trochę to zajmie XD**

 **Do następnego rozdziału!**


	14. Chapter 14

**O patrzajcie ludzie, ja żyję!**

 **Przepraszam, że długo nic nie było, ale cóż... święta zamieszanie, po świętach zamieszanie i po nowym roku też zamieszanie. Po prostu brak czasu... albo zmęczenie na tyle duże, żeby mój mózg nie był w stanie naskrobać więcej niż kilkanaście słów.**

 **W każdym razie, ruszamy teraz z kilkoma rozdziałami z How to be, chociaż zapewne wciąż kilka osób chciałoby, żebym się jeszcze wróciła do 2p fika :v).**

 **Kto wie, może się zastosuje do próśb, jeśli się takowe pojawią** **(¬‿¬)**

* * *

\- Jakim cudem można spać w takich warunkach? - zapytał cicho Toris, umościwszy się pod jedną ze ścian pomieszczenia, które wcześniej służyło za pajęczy żłobek.

\- Możesz zapytać tych co tam wiszą – mruknął Feliks, machnąwszy ręką w stronę „spiżarni". - Mówiłem, że chwilę odsapniemy, a nie że idziemy spać. Jeśli jesteś senny, to nie mam dla ciebie dobrych wiadomości, bo nieprędko będziemy mieli okazję się wyspać.

\- Mhm… to w takim razie co robimy dalej? Jak już odpoczniemy?

\- A to jest dobre pytanie, co proponujesz?

Wojownik posłał swojemu mentorowi nieco spłoszone spojrzenie, domyślając się, że to kolejny test. Zaczął ostrożnie analizować posiadane informacje i ich obecną sytuację, starając się ułożyć plan, za który mu się nie oberwie.

\- Myślę, że moglibyśmy pójść do ratusza poszukać jakichś informacji, to dość niedaleko – zaczął powoli, starannie dobierając słowa. - Burmistrz miał w swoim biurze dużo książek o pająkach, więc jest spora szansa, że w jego starej siedzibie znajdziemy coś, co rzuci nieco światła na tę sprawę. Skorzystamy z tuneli, których pająki używają do przemieszczania się, bo wyrąbywanie sobie drogi w pajęczynie zajęłoby wieczność i zapewne sprowadziłoby nam na głowy więcej pająków, niż bylibyśmy w stanie ogarnąć. - Zamilkł na chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy pomyślał o wszystkim. - I… uważam, że głównym priorytetem będzie systematyczne wybijanie pająków, zamiast parcia naprzód. Lepiej będzie upewnić się, że w razie potrzeby odwrotu nic nie zablokuje nam drogi.

\- Brzmi jak plan – westchnął Feliks, wbijając wzrok w sufit. - Do czasu przybycia wsparcia powinno nam się udać tutaj nieco uprzątnąć…

\- I co… to wszystko? - zapytał ostrożnie Toris. - Żadnych poprawek albo wykładów na temat tego, na co zwracać uwagę?

\- Po co, skoro plan jest dobry? Mamy za mało informacji, żeby wymyślać coś więcej – mruknął łotrzyk, postukując niecierpliwie palcami o swoje przedramiona.

\- Hej, wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz na poddenerwowanego.

\- Jesteśmy w mieście pełnym śmiertelnie niebezpiecznych stworzeń, chcesz mi może powiedzieć, że ciebie to nie rusza?

\- Nie o to mi… wcześniej za każdym razem… bo ja wiem… zachowywałeś zimną krew? Robiłeś co miałeś do zrobienia ze spokojem, a teraz… chyba… - Wojownik zmarszczył brwi, próbując ubrać w słowa swoje myśli. - Właściwie chyba po raz pierwszy widzę, żebyś denerwował się jakimś zleceniem.

\- Bo nie mam pojęcia, z czym dokładnie mamy do czynienia, a brak kluczowych informacji mnie drażni. Im więcej niewiadomych w misji, tym większa szansa, że coś może pójść nie tak.

\- Tak dokładnie to myślę, że mamy do czynienia z całą armią pająków skalnych – uznał Toris.

\- Powiedz mi jeszcze, kto stoi za stworzeniem tej armii, po co ją stworzył i gdzie jest królowa, bo nie udało mi się dostrzec miejsca w którym mogłoby być leże, a ubicie jej jest koniecznością, to może uznam to za zabawne - mruknął Feliks.

\- Gdybym miał kogoś wytypować, to obstawiałbym burmistrza z Margo…

\- Nawet jeśli ma obsesję na punkcie pająków, to sam nie dałby rady ogarnąć tak wielkiego gniazda. Obstawiam, że ktoś oprócz niego macza w tym palce i mam takie niemiłe przeczucie, że na sto procent poznamy tego kogoś… albo tych ktosiów, a spotkanie nie będzie przyjemne.

\- Okej, czyli jak będę kiedyś potrzebował otuchy, to lepiej nie zwracać się do ciebie – stwierdził wojownik, czując, jak znów robi mu się niedobrze z zaniepokojenia.

\- Jak chcesz, żebym ci dodał otuchy, to wyskakuj z ciuchów zamiast pytać, czym jestem zdenerwowany – odparł łotrzyk, poruszając znacząco brwiami.

\- Mam wrażenie, że to jedna z tych rzeczy, które należą do kategorii „nie robić tego podczas zlecenia" - burknął Toris, odwracając głowę w stronę okna, gdy poczuł znajome ciepło na policzkach.

\- I niech mi ktoś powie, że ta metoda nie jest genialna – westchnął Feliks, kiwając głową z uznaniem. - Wystarczy odrobina zażenowania i od razu mózg lepiej ci pracuje.

\- Kiedyś… - zaczął brunet przez zaciśnięte zęby - uodpornię się na te twoje teksty i dwuznaczne uwagi…

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz… Chociaż patrząc na twoje ćwiczenie cierpliwości, marnie to widzę. A jeśli jednak, to mam tylko nadzieję, że myślenie ci jednak zostanie.

\- Albo po prostu cię zamorduję.

\- W to jestem bardziej skłonny uwierzyć.

* * *

\- Ja wiedziałam, mówiłam, że to się tak skończy!

\- Lizzie, nie wątpimy w twój proroczy dar, ale możesz się trochę uspokoić? Straszysz ludzi – stwierdziła Hedvika, przyglądając się kryształowemu ptaszkowi, siedzącemu jej na palcach.

Ćwierkacz przysłany przez jej brata narobił całkiem sporo zamieszania, budząc praktycznie wszystkich członków gildii (w tym Vasha, który dopiero co wrócił z wyprawy i nie był tym faktem zachwycony) jeszcze zanim zaczęło świtać. Po dość szybkiej i burzliwej naradzie ona, Elizabeta, Lukas i Eduard, spakowali co było im potrzebne i ruszyli łapać pierwszy pociąg zmierzający do Eatrus.

I oto byli na stacji w Inkornie, średnio wyspani, obładowani zapasami, mocno zaniepokojeni, wyczekując na pociąg i aż zrobi się nieco jaśniej. Byłoby to pewnie nieco bardziej znośne, gdyby Elizabeta nie klęła pod nosem na Feliksa, Torisa i na czym ten świat stoi.

\- Ja ich po prostu zamorduję! Feliksa za ten pomysł, a Torisa za to, że zamiast zachować się jak rozsądny człowiek i wrócić, uznał, że woli zgrywać bohatera!

\- Lizzie, po raz kolejny powtarzam ci, to nie ich wina, że zlecenie jest przekłamane – westchnęła alchemiczka.

\- Osoba, która wypuściła to zlecenie, też znajduje się na mojej liście osób do zabicia w najbliższej przyszłości – burknęła wojowniczka, chodząc po peronie w tę i z powrotem.

\- W takim razie powinniśmy się cieszyć, że należysz do tej części zespołu, która rusza wesprzeć naszych – stwierdził Eduard, brzdąkając cicho cięciwą swojego łuku.

\- Przecież przed chwilą mówiła, że ich też pozabija – mruknął Lukas.

\- Och… no tak…

\- Tylko pamiętaj, że pająki mają priorytet, dobra? - zapytała Hedvika, śledząc wzrokiem Elizabetę. - Chociaż nie przeczę, że nie miałabym nic przeciwko, gdybyś jednak zdecydowała się odpuścić Feliksowi i Torisowi.

\- A może się zamienimy i to ja pójdę załatwiać biurokratyczny syf, a ty ruszysz na pomoc swojemu przyszywanemu bratu? - zaproponowała Lizzie z rozdrażnieniem.

\- Nie, dziękuję, wolę pielęgnować wybujały stereotyp o tym, że kobiety boją się pająków – odparła alchemiczka, wzdragając się mimowolnie. Próbując zająć czymś swoją uwagę, żeby nie myśleć o tych stworzeniach, po raz kolejny zajęła się sprawdzaniem, czy zabrała ze sobą dostateczną ilość mikstur i fiolek na jad. Jak bardzo by nie znosiła tych ośmionogich kreatur, to mimo wszystko nie miała zamiaru odpuścić możliwości poeksperymentowania z tak cennym składnikiem alchemicznym. - Pewnie skończyłoby się na tym, że puściłabym z dymem wszystko i wszystkich w promieniu paru kilometrów.

\- Szczerze powiedziawszy nie rozumiem, dlaczego boisz się akurat pająków – powiedziała wojowniczka z zamyśloną miną. - Miałaś już do czynienia z paskudniejszymi stworami...

\- Później o tym podyskutujecie, pociąg jedzie – przerwał im Lukas.

\- Bogom niech będą dzięki. Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja mam zamiar skorzystać z okazji i jeszcze chwilę się zdrzemnąć – stwierdziła Hedvika. Chyba nie ona jedna miała cichą nadzieje, że Elizabeta pójdzie za jej przykładem, a odrobina dodatkowego snu poprawi jej humor.

* * *

Nie odpoczywali długo. Toris nie był pewny, czy minęło pół godziny, od kiedy przycupnęli w jednej z chat do momentu, w którym Feliks zarządził, że czas ruszać dalej. Znacznie więcej czasu minęło, zanim oczyścili okolicę na tyle, żeby w miarę bezpiecznie móc się poruszać po jedwabnym tunelu. Wywabianie pojedynczych pająków z okolicznych domów i z samego tunelu ciągnęło się niemiłosiernie. Przy okazji zlikwidowali jeszcze kilka kokonów z jajami i odkryli jeszcze jedną spiżarnię.

\- Właściwie to na jak długo pająkom starcza jeden dorosły człowiek? - zapytał cicho Toris, obserwując, czy nie zbliżają się kolejne pająki.

\- Zależy od płci i rozmiaru, ale z reguły ofiara wielkości człowieka starcza jednemu pająkowi na ładnych kilka miesięcy – odparł łotrzyk, zaglądając ostrożnie do tunelu. Wydawało się, że był na tyle czysty, żeby z niego skorzystać. - Najwięcej jedzą ciężarne samice, zwłaszcza królowe. Potem są młode pająki, ale tu bardziej chodzi o ich ilość. Okej… chyba możemy wchodzić.

\- Jakieś konkretne wytyczne odnośnie korzystania z tego przejścia? - zapytał wojownik, ruszając za łotrzykiem.

\- Nie dotykaj zbytnio ścian, to powinno być okej.

Powoli zagłębili się w wnętrzu tunelu i akurat z niedotykaniem ścian nie było znacznych problemów, bo skoro pająki się mieściły, to oni nie musieli się zbytnio wysilać. Podróż przez korytarz z pajęczyny był niezwykle… klaustrofobicznym doświadczeniem. Dźwięki towarzyszące ich krokom były przytłumione, promienie księżyca nie były w stanie przeniknąć przez gęstą warstwę pajęczyny, więc nawet eliksir na widzenie w ciemności niewiele pomagał, a powietrze było ciężkie i miało dziwny, trudny do określenia zapach.

\- Ugh… nie chciałbym się tu zgubić – wymamrotał wojownik nerwowym głosem. - Ani trafić na jakiegoś zbłąkanego pająka, który wybrał się na spacer.

\- Nooo, wtedy byłoby nieciekawie – przyznał Feliks. - Ale nie byłoby aż tak dużej tragedii, wystarczyłoby się ukryć w jakiejś odnodze i poczekać, aż jegomość przejdzie.

\- Przez to twoje gadanie o tym, że ktoś oprócz burmistrza macza w tym palce, ciągle mam wrażenie, że ktoś nas obserwuje…

\- Kto wie? Może ktoś faktycznie obserwuje i czeka na okazję do działania, nie możemy wykluczać takiej możliwości – mruknął łotrzyk. Gdyby miał być szczery, to też miał wrażenie bycia obserwowanym, ale nie chciał straszyć bruneta jeszcze bardziej. Miał być czujny, a nie popadać w paranoję.

Przez pozostałą drogę do ratusza nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa, żeby nie wywoływać zbędnych drgań. Toris nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem Feliksowi udało się bez pomyłki trafić prosto do celu, ale nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób, zanotował sobie tylko w myślach, żeby zapytać o to trochę później. Na razie trzeba było się skupić na dostaniu się do środka.

\- A to ci niespodzianka – stwierdził Feliks z niejakim zaskoczeniem na widok grubego łańcucha i kilku kłódek blokujących drzwi budynku. - Jestem skłonny założyć, że w tym konkretnym budynku pająków nie uświadczymy.

\- Ale i tak zachowujemy czujność, prawda? - mruknął Toris. - Masz jakiś pomysł, jak się dostać do środka?

\- Toris, ja cię proszę, zlituj się, rozmawiasz z łotrzykiem, który buchnął ci kasę w taki sposób, że nawet się nie połapałeś. - Blondyn zaczął czegoś szukać w torbie. - Rozbrojenie czegoś takiego jest nawet jeszcze prostsze.

\- Ha ha ha…

\- Mówię poważnie, łańcuch mimo wszystko krzywdy mi nie zrobi i raczej nie będzie chciał zrobić. Gdyby była tu założona jakaś pułapka, albo zaklęcie, to pewnie bym się zastanowił, czy chcę się tu włamać, ale chyba nikt nie spodziewał się, że ktoś tu dotrze.

\- Czyli gdyby zdarzyło mi się dorobić własnego mieszkania, to mam zainwestować w zaklęte zamki – podsumował wojownik, zakładając ręce za siebie.

\- Jakbym się postarał, to i tak dostałbym się do środka, ale spoko, załapałem aluzję.

\- Nie miałem na myśli konkretnie ciebie… podobno nie okradasz mieszkańców Inkornu ani członków Szpona.

\- Okradać nie okradam, chociaż czasem zdarza mi się pożyczyć coś bez pytania… ale zawsze oddaję - mruknął Feliks. - Okej, możemy włazić – oznajmił, kiedy już udało mu się rozbroić kłódki i zdjąć łańcuch.

\- Swoją drogą, dlaczego po prostu nie rozwaliłeś tego wszystkiego perkiem Lovino albo Lizzie?

\- Bo skoro czas nie nagli, to wolę oszczędzać energię, a nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale używanie zdolności innych ludzi jest dla mnie cholernie wyczerpujące. - Kiedy weszli do środka, Feliks przy pomocy tego samego łańcucha zablokował drzwi, żeby nie musieć się obawiać wizyty pająków, szukających kolejnego lokum. - Okej, przydałoby się trochę światła, eliksir na nocne widzenie zaczyna siadać.

\- Czyli że lada moment zostaniemy bez wsparcia eliksirów? - zapytał zaniepokojony Toris.

\- Akurat ten jeden ma najkrótszy czas trwania… ale z grubsza tak, nie zostało nam już wiele czasu. Być może, jeśli to miejsce okaże się dość bezpieczne, poczekamy tu na naszych. - Łotrzyk pogrzebał chwilę w jednej z kieszeni, a kilka sekund później w jego dłoni rozbłysło łagodne światło, bijące ze szklanej kulki wielkości mandarynki. - Łap! - powiedział bez ostrzeżenia, rzucając kulkę brunetowi.

\- To się nazywa być przygotowanym na każdą okazję, co? - mruknął wojownik, jakimś cudem złapawszy przedmiot. - Dużo innych magicznych sztuczek masz jeszcze w tej torbie?

\- Jeszcze kilka się znajdzie, tylko przypadkiem nie rozbij tej kulki.

\- A co się wtedy stanie?

\- Wybuchnie – oznajmił beztrosko Feliks, wyciągając sobie drugą świecącą mandarynkę.

\- To czemu tym we mnie rzucasz?! - syknął z przerażeniem Toris, wpatrując się w kulkę jakby trzymał bombę.

\- Nie panikuj, ten model jest za mały, żeby poczynić jakieś większe szkody. Skończyłbyś co najwyżej z kilkoma oparzeniami. - Łotrzyk uniósł rękę, żeby oświetlić jak największy obszar. - Dobra, pająków nie ma w środku na sto procent – oznajmił, gdy nie dostrzegł żadnego śladu bytności pajęczaków… ani innej żywej istoty - Nie ma ani grama pajęczyny, wszystko jest zakurzone i nie widać żadnych śladów.

\- Czyli możemy się swobodnie rozejrzeć? - mruknął wojownik, rozglądając się dookoła przy użyciu swojej nowej wybuchowej latarki.

\- Na to wychodzi, a zanim zapytasz na co zwracać szczególną uwagę, powiem że na wszystko, co może nas naprowadzić na jakiś trop. - Feliks podszedł do najbliższego regału i przyjrzał się jego zawartości. - Dzienniki, kroniki, spisy handlowe, pamiętniki… właściwie to można by przejrzeć wszystko, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś ukrył coś w jednej z książek.

\- A ewentualne podejrzane przedmioty?

\- Najlepiej nie tykaj, na książki też uważaj. Jeśli będą miały na grzbiecie lub okładce jakieś dziwne symbole, to trzymaj się od nich z daleka.

Toris skinął głową, po czym zabrał się za przetrząsanie ratusza. Z tego co zauważyli, wnętrza były urządzone w niemal takim samym stylu jak ten, który widzieli w domu burmistrza w Nowym Margo. Wyposażenie znacznie wyższej jakości, niż można się było spodziewać po takim miejscu, wymyślnie zdobione księgi, wytworne meble, przedmioty, które z pewnością nie należały do kategorii rzeczy pierwszej potrzeby…

\- Pan burmistrz zostawił całkiem sporo rzeczy… i całkiem sporo rzeczy wywiózł – stwierdził Feliks, przyglądając się ścianom, na których widać było ślady po wiszących tam niegdyś obrazach. - Obrazy… chyba nawet jakieś meble…

\- Może się nie znam, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby ewakuujące się w pośpiechu osoby brały ze sobą takie przedmioty. - Toris zamilkł na chwilę, czując jak narasta w nim obrzydzenie do osoby, która miała przewodzić mieszkańcom tej osady. - On wiedział, że coś się święci, wiedział o tych potworach, a mimo to nie ostrzegł mieszkańców.

\- Zbudował sobie nową chałupkę i wywiózł do niej trochę wyposażenia… - mruknął łotrzyk, przesuwając palcem po grzbietach książek, które w tej chwili oglądał. - Tylko nadal nie wiemy, kto sprowadził tutaj te pająki i po co to zrobił.

\- Jak dla mnie to dość jasne, kto za to odpowiada…

\- Wiem, że burmistrz wydaje się najbardziej prawdopodobną opcją i że najwygodniej byłoby zwalić na niego wszystko, ale najbardziej oczywiste odpowiedzi nie zawsze są tymi prawidłowymi. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że za gościem nie przepadasz, ale postaraj się wstrzymać z wydaniem pochopnych osądów, bo być może on też jest ofiarą.

\- Sugerujesz, że ktoś mógł go w to wciągnąć? - zapytał Toris, mimo wszystko niezbyt przekonany.

\- Nie wykluczam takiej możliwości – przyznał Feliks. - Chodźmy na górę – zaproponował, wskazując na schody. - Chciałbym najpierw dokładnie przeszukać prywatne kwatery burmistrza. Ludzie z reguły nie trzymają swoich brudnych sekretów w publicznie dostępnych miejscach.

\- Zdam się na twoje doświadczenie i cenną złodziejską wiedzę – stwierdził wojownik z nutą ironii, ruszając w kierunku schodów.

\- Mogę ci nawet dać kilka porad, skoro coś tam przebąkiwałeś o swoim własnym mieszkaniu.

Weszli na piętro, a następnie odszukali sypialnię i prywatny gabinet burmistrza. Feliks wszedł najpierw do gabinetu, mówiąc, że przeszukanie go zajmie mniej czasu. Po wejściu do pomieszczenia Toris doznał uczucia deja vu. Prywatny gabinet burmistrza wyglądał identycznie jak ten, który widzieli w Nowym Margo… najwyraźniej ten człowiek bardzo lubił taki styl, o wiele bogatszy i wytworniejszy niż osada, którą zarządzał.

\- Jeśli chcesz schować coś naprawdę cennego, to wykombinuj sobie solidny schowek. Ludzie mają tendencję do chowania ważnych rzeczy w bardzo oczywistych miejscach… szafki przy łóżkach, pod poduszkami, wśród ubrań w komodzie… - powiedział łotrzyk, podchodząc do biurka niemal identycznego jak to, z którego korzystał burmistrz w nowym domu.

\- W takim razie nie powinniśmy czasem zacząć od przeszukania sypialni? - zapytał Toris, obserwując z uniesionymi brwiami, jak blondyn przeszukuje szafki i szuflady mebla. Zrobił nieco zdziwioną minę, kiedy Feliks zaczął ostukiwać drewno ze skupioną miną.

\- Czasami, kiedy chodzi o ukrycie czegoś bardzo osobistego, albo po prostu bardzo złego, co inteligentniejsi ludzie sprawiają sobie schowki... – Feliks kontynuował swój wywód. Przerwał na chwilę, kiedy dno jednej z szuflad wydało z siebie nieco inny dźwięk niż w pozostałych. - Schowki, które dają radę zwieść zwykłych, niczego nie spodziewających się ludzi i złodziei-amatorów. - Wyciągnął rzeczoną szufladę, jej zawartość wysypał na blat biurka, a samą szufladą cisnął o ziemię, rozbijając ją na drobne kawałeczki. - Ale jeśli chcesz oszukać kogoś doświadczonego, to lepiej zainwestuj w naprawdę porządną kryjówkę i zabezpiecz ją magią – oznajmił, wyciągając spomiędzy szczątków niewielką książkę i rzucając ją w kierunku bruneta.  
Toris złapał ją ze zdziwioną miną i obejrzał. Nie wyglądała jakoś szczególnie… zwykła książeczka, oprawiona w niezbyt wysokiej jakości skórę. Otworzył ją z lekkim wahaniem, zastanawiając się dlaczego Feliks sam tego nie zrobił i czy to jakiś podstęp.

\- To jest… pamiętnik? - mruknął niepewnie, po przeczytaniu paru pierwszych stron. - Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie go szukać? - spytał patrząc na swojego towarzysza ze zdumieniem.

\- Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, że tu będzie. - Łotrzyk wzruszył ramionami, odkładając swoją latarkę na biurko i zabierając się za szukanie jakiejś przekąski w swoich rzeczach. - Po prostu nie jestem amatorem, miałem szczęście i potwierdziłem swoje przypuszczenia.

\- Przypuszczenia?

\- Burmistrz wydał mi się tym typem osoby, która dużo czasu spędza w swoim gabinecie, czy to prywatnym, czy ratuszowym w którym przyjmował interesantów, a jeśli tak, to wolałem najpierw przeszukać właśnie to pomieszczenie. A teraz bądź tak miły i sprawdź czy jest tam coś interesującego, jak znajdziesz coś takiego, to przeczytaj na głos.

\- Dlaczego sam tego nie zrobisz?

\- Bo chcę coś w spokoju zjeść – stwierdził Feliks, wgryzając się w orzechowo-miodowy batonik, jedną ze specjalności Eatrus, którą zakupił jeszcze w Tarcie. - Nie musisz tak podejrzliwie na mnie patrzeć, to nie jest żaden podstęp. Jak chcesz, to ci krzesło odstąpię.

Toris przewalił oczyma, ale z krzesła skorzystał, z kolei Feliks zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju, szukając kolejnych tropów. W zupełnej ciszy, przerywanej tylko dźwiękiem przewracanych kartek, upłynęło kilkanaście kolejnych minut, w czasie których łotrzyk zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jego kompan przypadkiem nie uznał, że przeczyta cały pamiętnik.

\- _Mija już rok, od kiedy po długiej walce z chorobą odeszła moja ukochana żona –_ przeczytał nagle Toris. - _Jedyne, co mi pozostało, to nasza córeczka Elise. Po skromnym pogrzebie wyprowadziliśmy się z Okardu, przyjąłem oferowaną mi niegdyś posadę i osiedliśmy w Margo, gdzie objąłem stanowisko burmistrza._

\- Okard to stolica Eatrus – powiedział Feliks. - Czyli wiemy, że nasz drogi pan burmistrz…

\- Worton – wtrącił wojownik. - Burmistrz ma na imię Worton.

\- … pochodzi z bardziej cywilizowanych stron. A teraz wyjaśnij mi, co historia życia tego gościa ma wspólnego z naszym zadaniem.

\- Zaraz do tego dojdę. - Brunet odchrząknął cicho, przewrócił kilka kartek i zaczął czytać dalej. - _Nie wiem, co mam robić… tydzień temu bogowie odebrali mi ostatnią rzecz, która nadawała mojemu życiu sens! Dlaczego odebrali mi Elise?! Moją ukochaną córeczkę, ostatni pomost łączący mnie z żoną, ostatni promień słońca w moim życiu?! Jeszcze w tak okrutnie ironiczny sposób, przy pomocy tej samej choroby, która odebrała życie Amelii._

\- Cóóóóż… to nadal nie odpowiada na moje pytanie – stwierdził łotrzyk.

\- _Nie wiem, skąd się zjawili –_ czytał dalej Toris, chociaż w jego głosie dało się wyczuć lekkie poirytowanie. - _Nie podali swoich imion, każąc nazywać siebie Opiekunami. Początkowo wzbudzili we mnie podejrzliwość, byłem gotów rozkazać strażnikom miejskim wyrzucenie ich z osady i poszczucie psami. Tak było do momentu, w którym oznajmili mi, że mogą przywrócić życie mojej córce. Wręczyli mi coś, co przypomina kulę wykonaną z jedwabiu i powiedzieli, że jeśli złożę ją w sarkofagu, w którym pochowałem Elise, moja córka wróci do życia…_

Feliks obrócił się gwałtownie w stronę biurka, czując, jak żołądek zjeżdża mu gdzieś w okolice zakurzonej posadzki.

\- _Mija kolejny dzień, odkąd Opiekunowie przekazali mi kulę. Ich słowa nie mogą opuścić mojego umysłu, wciąż dźwięczą w mojej głowie obiecując, że przywrócą mi chociaż część dawnego życia._ _Nie wiem, czy mogę im zaufać… ale… jeśli to faktycznie przywróci mi moją maleńką Elise…_

 _Nie mogę dłużej zwlekać, Opiekunowie mówili, że ciało wciąż musi być świeże... jeszcze dziś w nocy złożę kulę w grobie mojej córki. Zrobię wszystko, żeby odzyskać chociaż ją._

 _-_ O żesz kurwa mać… - powiedział cicho Feliks. Sądząc po jego minie i pobladłej twarzy, Toris musiał pomyśleć to samo.

* * *

 **Jak zwykle zakończyłam w odpowiednim momencie, w dodatku wprowadziłam do tego fika magiczną wersję Twittera.**

 **Czuję się spełniona :v**

 **Nieco gorzej czuję się jak sobie pomyślę, jak długie będzie to opowiadanie. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie tak jak to planuje, to przy klasycznym podziale na wstęp, rozwinięcie i zakończenie... to ja nawet wstępu nie skończyłam XD**

 **Panie Bożu, dlaczego ja się muszę tak rozpisywać...  
**

 **Welp, to ja mam przewalone, wy się raczej możecie cieszyć, chyba, że ktoś woli krótsze historie** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ponownie pokornie błagam o wybaczenie, że trochę mi to zeszło.**

 **Niestety w najbliższej przyszłości nie przewiduję znacznego wzrostu tempa pisania, bycie dorosłym ma tą wadę (i nie tylko tą, ale akurat ta jest w tym przypadku istotna), że ma się mniej czasu na niektóre rzeczy.**

 **Jest jeszcze to, że niektóre rozdziały wymagają trochę więcej wysiłku. Przykładowo w pewnym momencie z tego wywaliłam pół strony tekstu, bo stwierdziłam, że ujowo jest i napiszę to inaczej :v**

 **Nie przedłużając dalej, zapraszam do czytania.**

* * *

\- Tego jest więcej – powiedział powoli wojownik, przełykając cicho ślinę.

\- Daj mi to – zażądał Feliks, wyciągając rękę po pamiętnik. Toris oddał mu go bez słowa, od ostatniego fragmentu, który przeczytał na głos nie czytał dalej… i był niemal pewny, że nie chce się dowiedzieć, co jeszcze skrywała ta książka.

 _Zrobiłem wszystko czego chcieli Opiekunowie… ale nie takiego rezultatu oczekiwałem! Chciałem, żeby moja córka wróciła, a nie żeby jakiś potwór zajął jej miejsce! To nie jest moja córka! A ci… nawet nie jestem pewny czy to są ludzie… oni twierdzą, że to dopiero początek rytuału. Nie chcę wiedzieć o jaki rytuał chodzi._

Łotrzyk przebiegł spojrzeniem po reszcie tekstu, po czym przewrócił stronę, to co znalazł dalej, wcale nie poprawiło mu humoru.

 _Jak mogłem wątpić w to, że moja córeczka wróciła? Opiekunowie mieli rację, moja mała Elise wróciła do życia, chociaż nie pod taką postacią w jakiej ją zapamiętałem…_

 _Moje maleństwo ma duży apetyt, podobnie jak jej potomstwo… dzieci tak szybko dorastają. Muszę zacząć myśleć nad innymi źródłami pożywienia, być może Opiekunowie znajdą jakiś sposób, są bardzo pomocni o ile tylko daje im możliwość prowadzenia badań na mieszkańcach i potomstwie mojej córki._

Przewrócił jeszcze kilka stron, ale z każdą kolejną linijką tekst coraz bardziej wyglądał tak, jakby został napisany przez kompletnego czubka. Kimkolwiek byli ci Opiekunowie, to musieli mieć niezłe techniki na pranie mózgu, skoro wmówili burmistrzowi, że królowa pająków skalnych, jest reinkarnacją jego córki. Bo to, że ta „jedwabna kula" wspomniana wcześniej, była jajem z którego królowa się wykluła, nie ulegało żadnej wątpliwości.

\- Mam takie drobne ogłoszenie – stwierdził Feliks, przerywając ciszę. - Mamy tak jakby przejebane.

\- Powiedz mi coś czego się nie domyśliłem – mruknął Toris, nadal blady na twarzy.

\- Przynajmniej teraz wiemy z jakimi ktosiami mamy do czynienia i gdzie jest królowa. No i że burmistrz Worton jest czubkiem… śmieszne, bo nie wyglądał na wariata, który wierzy, że olbrzymia pajęczyca jest nowym wcieleniem jego córki.

\- Myślisz, że leże królowej jest w katakumbach świątyni? - zapytał wojownik. - W sensie… nie wyobrażam sobie innego miejsca, w którym miałyby być sarkofagi…

\- Edukacji na temat zwyczajów pająków skalnych ciąg dalszy – zaanonsował blondyn, podchodząc do biurka i odkładając pamiętnik na blat. - Na początku taki dość drastyczny wstęp. O ile zwykłe pająki wykluwają się raczej normalnie, o tyle królewskie jajo składane jest… co tu dużo mówić, do wnętrza _żywej_ ofiary, gdzie inkubuje się w ciepełku do czasu, aż królowa dojrzeje.

\- Czy chcę wiedzieć, jak dokładnie wyglądają „narodziny"? - mruknął Toris, zieleniejąc na twarzy.

\- Myślę, że wystarczy, że powiem, że urocze, ośmionogie dzieciątko, musi jakoś wyjść ze swojego inkubatora, resztę sobie możesz wyobrazić, chociaż nie polecam myśleć o tym zbyt dużo – stwierdził Feliks, przechadzając się powoli po pomieszczeniu. - Cóż, jak się okazuje, niekoniecznie jajo musi zostać umieszczone w żywym organizmie, wystarczy stworzyć mu odpowiednie warunki do rozwoju i odpowiedni, w miarę świeży posiłek. - Przez jakiś czas łotrzyk krążył po gabinecie bez słowa, zaś wyraz jego twarzy świadczył, że nad czymś intensywnie myśli.

\- Królowa po wykluciu bardzo rzadko opuszcza miejsce swoich narodzin. Więc tak, jestem niemal pewny, że podziemia świątyni, to gniazdo królowej. – odezwał się nagle. - Królowa nie wychodzi ze swojego leża nawet po to, żeby zapolować, bo to w kwestii reszty kolonii leży nakarmienie jej, więc mamy pewność, że nie ucieknie. Zabicie jej może być problemem, bo królowe zawsze otoczone są przez gromadę samców, najczęściej pochodzących z jej własnych jaj, więc można śmiało stwierdzić, że prawie wszystkie obecne w tym miejscu pająki pochodzą z kazirodczego „związku". Z zabiciem jej trzeba będzie poczekać na wsparcie...

\- Ale żeby złożyć pierwsze jaja, chyba musiała mieć kontakt z jakimś innym samcem... co nie?

\- Wiesz, skoro Opiekunowie przemycili tutaj jajo królowej, to raczej nie mieli żadnych problemów ze sprawieniem jej pierwszego partnera.

\- Kim są ci cali Opiekunowie?

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, ale gdybym miał zgadywać, obstawiałbym popieprzony kult, czczący pająki. To muszą być całkiem charyzmatyczni ludzie, skoro przekonali dojrzałego faceta, że jego córka zmartwychwstała jako pająk. - Feliks podszedł do okna, przetarł warstwę brudu zalegającą na szybach i wyjrzał przez nie, próbując dojrzeć sylwetkę świątyni w morzu pajęczyny.

\- Albo po prostu burmistrz Worton jest idiotą – uznał Toris, na co jego mentor parsknął cicho, opierając się o framugę okna.

\- To też jest opcja – przyznał Feliks. - Nigdy nie lekceważ potęgi idiotyzmu.

Przez kilka kolejnych minut znów panowała niemal zupełna cisza. Wojownik zerkał to na pamiętnik burmistrza, to na swojego towarzysza, nie do końca pewny, czy powinien coś powiedzieć.

\- Myślisz nad jakimś planem? Czy po prostu zostajemy tu do przybycia posiłków? - zapytał w końcu, nie mogąc znieść milczenia.

\- Mamy prawie rano… - mruknął łotrzyk, przesuwając spojrzeniem po jedwabnym kocu otulającym miasteczko. - Brak eliksiru na widzenie w nocy przestanie być problemem… przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o walkę z pająkami na powierzchni.

\- Jak bardzo brak eliksirów utrudni walkę? - zapytał Toris, czując jak powraca to samo zdenerwowanie, które czuł przed potyczką z pierwszym pająkiem skalnym w swojej karierze.

\- Na tyle, że bezpieczniej będzie jeśli teraz będziemy brać się we dwóch na jednego – odparł blondyn. - W sensie, ja bym sobie poradził, ale tobie brakuje nieco szybkości, zwinności i obycia w walce, żebym z czystym sumieniem pozwolił ci na samotną walkę bez wsparcia eliksirów.

\- Cóż za rzadki przejaw troski z twojej strony.

\- Oj tam rzadki… ja po prostu okazuję troskę w bardzo subtelny spo… - łotrzyk urwał w pół słowa, skupiając wzrok na pewnym niepokojącym elemencie krajobrazu. Nawet bardziej niepokojącym niż stado pająków z królową na czele, z którą wciąż się musieli rozprawić.

\- Co się stało? Ducha zobaczyłeś czy co? - Zdziwiony Toris podniósł się z krzesła, z zamiarem podejścia do okna i sprawdzenia co tak poruszyło blondyna. Zastygł w bezruchu, kiedy łotrzyk wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę z ostrzegawczym syknięciem.

Feliks w napięciu obserwował odzianą w długi płaszcz, zakapturzoną postać, która całkiem zwinnie pełzła wśród pajęczyn w taki sposób, że sama nieco przypominała pająka. W pewnym momencie postać uniosła głowę i zwróciła ją dokładnie w kierunku okna ratusza. Feliks poczuł jak jego mięśnie się napinają, a po karku przebiega zimny dreszcz. Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że został zauważony i że kimkolwiek… albo czymkolwiek była ta postać, to nie miała dobrych zamiarów. Po kilkunastu sekundach zakapturzony osobnik opuścił głowę i ruszył dalej, prosto w kierunku świątyni. Dopiero kiedy postać na dobre zniknęła w pajęczynie, łotrzyk wypuścił z płuc długo wstrzymywany oddech.

\- Z chwili na chwilę ta misja komplikuje się coraz bardziej – mruknął Feliks pod nosem. Wyciągnął ze swojej torby kilka przedmiotów i schował je do kieszeni, razem ze swoją latarką, po czym rzucił ją brunetowi. Zaskoczony wojownik złapał ją w ostatniej chwili, a następnie odłożył na blat biurka.

\- Hej! Co to miało…

\- Wychodzę na chwilę się rozejrzeć – oświadczył łotrzyk, upewniając się, że wziął wszystko co było mu potrzebne.

\- W sensie, że na zewnątrz? Sam? - spytał zdezorientowany Toris. - Po co?

\- Przeprowadzić mały rekonesans i dowiedzieć się na czym mniej więcej teraz stoimy. Tylko żeby ci nie przyszło do głowy grzebać w moich rzeczach, bo dostaniesz kopa za każdą rzecz, której będzie brakowało.

\- Przepraszam bardzo, to ty tu jesteś złodziejem...

\- I brońcie bogowie, jak już tam zaglądniesz, to nie próbuj używać przedmiotów, których nie znasz – ostrzegł łotrzyk, ruszając w kierunku wyjścia.

\- A co ja mam robić przez ten czas? Bo jakoś wątpię, żebyś się zgodził na to bym poszedł z tobą.

\- I słusznie wątpisz. Możesz spróbować poszukać jeszcze jakichś wskazówek w tym budynku, nie jest powiedziane, że ten pamiętnik to wszystko co dało się znaleźć.

\- Zaczekaj chwilę!

Feliks zatrzymał się w drzwiach i spojrzał pytająco na swojego podopiecznego.

\- Gdyby nasi dotarli tu wcześniej niż ty byś wrócił, to jak mnie znajdą w tym syfie? - zapytał Toris. Nie był do końca zadowolony z faktu, że miał zostać sam, ale podejrzewał, że nawet gdyby jednak poszedł za Feliksem, to bardziej by mu przeszkadzał niż pomagał. Jak na razie zadania wymagające dyskrecji nie były jego mocną stroną, a miał takie dziwne przeczucie, że tym razem mógłby pożegnać się z życiem gdyby został przyłapany na wściubianiu nosa tam gdzie nie powinien.

\- Nie zgub swojego gildyjnego znaku, to nie będziesz się musiał niczym martwić.

\- Jeszcze jedno – rzucił szybko wojownik, nim łotrzyk zdążył się odwrócić. - Nie daj się zabić… - mruknął uciekając spojrzeniem w bok.

\- To masz jak w banku – oznajmił Feliks, szczerząc zęby. - Gdybym zginął w tym miejscu, byłbym zmuszony wstać z martwych, po to żeby umrzeć ze wstydu, że dałem się wykończyć przerośniętym robalom.

\- Pajęczakom.

\- Och, czyli jednak zapamiętałeś, że jest różnica.

* * *

\- Czyli ci Opiekunowie zapewne już wiedzą o mojej obecności – mruknął Feliks, ostrożnie idąc pajęczynowym tunelem. Nie miał większych wątpliwości co do tego, że postać którą widział, była jedną z tych wspomnianych w pamiętniku burmistrza. A skoro tak było, to fakt, że jeden z nich tak beztrosko hasał sobie po pajęczynach świadczył o tym, że mogą być bardziej niebezpieczni niż wcześniej zakładał. Wystarczająco niebezpieczni, żeby mającego problemy z ranieniem ludzi nowicjusza, jakim był Toris, trzymać od nich z daleka.

\- O ile to coś było człowiekiem… cóż lepiej dmuchać na zimne.

Pytanie dlaczego aż tak się starał, żeby brunetowi nie stała się zbytnia krzywda, skrzętnie ignorował. Nie chciał się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać, nie chciał jeszcze bardziej komplikować sobie życia. Nawet jeśli zżerała go ciekawość, do czego właściwie zmierzała jego znajomość z Torisem. Chwilowo i tak miał ważniejsze rzeczy do przemyślenia. Jak na przykład to, o jakie badania na mieszkańcach i pająkach chodziło, chociaż z góry zakładał, że nie było to nic miłego.

Będąc już w pobliżu świątyni, wyciągnął jedno ze swoich księżycowych ostrzy i trzymając broń w pogotowiu, bezszelestnie podkradł się do drzwi. Były lekko uchylone, ale nie na tyle żeby dał radę się przez nie przecisnąć. Pchnął je lekko i skrzywił się, kiedy zawiasy zaskrzypiały żałośnie, pająki może i były głuche, ale nie mógł tego samego powiedzieć o Opiekunach. Co do samych pająków, to drgania wywołane otwarciem drzwi z pewnością je zainteresowały, więc nie czekając aż się zjawią żeby to sprawdzić, wsunął się do środka.

Świątynia, podobnie jak ratusz, nie była zamieszkana przez pajęczaki, co nieco zdziwiło blondyna, jeśli to było gniazdo królowej, to nie powinno być puste. Na myśl nasuwało mu się kilka możliwych wyjaśnień. Pierwsze, być może to Opiekunowie dbali, aby w środku nie było pająków, co by oznaczało, że albo jednak nie mogą się wśród nich swobodnie poruszać, albo stado mogłoby przez przypadek zniszczyć laboratorium, jeśli takowe się tu znajdowało. Drugie, mniej optymistyczne, to że podziemia tej budowli były tak rozległe, że paręnaście metrów pod podłogą kłębiły się dziesiątki pająków. Szykowało się naprawdę sporo roboty z pozbyciem się ośmionogich lokatorów.

\- Hmm… ale skoro tu jest pusto, to by oznaczało, że z tych podziemi jest jakieś inne wyjście… Rany czemu ludzie projektujący budynki sakralne rzadko kiedy myślą o wygodzie wiernych, którzy przychodzą się modlić? - mruknął, przyglądając się potrzaskanym kamiennym ławom, ustawionym w głównej sali. Nie wyobrażał sobie siedzenia na czymś takim zbyt długo, zwłaszcza w zimie. - Nie dziwię się, że w tej części świątyni pająki nie mieszkają, chyba wiara ogrzewała ludziom tyłki w tym przybytku – uznał, wyciągając swoją latarkę i podchodząc do ołtarza, który znajdował się już poza zasięgiem światła, wpadającego przez uchylone drzwi. Poza toną kurzu i mocno podniszczona świętą księgą, przy ołtarzu nie znajdowało się nic niezwykłego… wyglądało więc na to, że pozostało tylko…

\- Jak ja nienawidzę złazić do podziemi. - Podszedł do wnęki w ścianie, gdzie znajdowało się zejście do katakumb. Spojrzał w dół spiralnych schodów i wzdrygnął się mimowolnie, naprawdę wolałby tam nie schodzić. Zwalczając w sobie ochotę na to, żeby wrócić do ratusza i poczekać na wsparcie razem z Torisem, wziął głęboki wdech, po czym postawił nogę na pierwszym stopniu. Teraz musiał być jeszcze ostrożniejszy, warstwa kurzu pokrywająca schody nie była tak duża jak w innych częściach budynku, a to oznaczało, że ktoś musiał z nich raz na jakiś czas korzystać. Ostatni raz bardzo niedawno, biorąc pod uwagę niemal błyszczącą smugę na podłodze… jakby czyiś płaszcz przetarł posadzkę. Z każdym krokiem w dół, Feliks czuł jak jego mięśnie spinają się coraz bardziej, jak na razie jeszcze nie natknął się na zakapturzoną postać, którą wcześniej widział, a na pewno tu była. Po paru minutach dotarł już na sam dół, nerwy miał napięte jak postronki, a nadal nie spotkał żywej duszy, czy to ludzkiej, czy pajęczej.

Teraz miał do wyboru dwie ścieżki, nie licząc tej, którą tu przybył, dwa, prowadzące w różne strony, kamienne korytarze, pozbawione jakichś wymyślnych ozdób i jakiegokolwiek oświetlenia. Jeden, ginący w mroku, poza zasięgiem światła z jego latarki, prowadził bardziej w głąb podziemi. Na końcu drugiego dostrzegł lekko uchylone drzwi, zza których sączyła się upiorna, zielona poświata. Żadna z tych opcji nie wyglądała zachęcająco, chociaż gdyby miał wybierać, to chyba jednak wolałby zejść bardziej w głąb, niż podchodzić do tamtych drzwi. Doświadczenie nauczyło Feliksa, że upiorne zielone poświaty zazwyczaj nie oznaczały niczego dobrego, zwłaszcza kiedy ich źródło znajdowało się w podziemiach zrujnowanej świątyni, w mieście opanowanym przez olbrzymie pająki. Na jego nieszczęście to samo doświadczenie podpowiadało, że właśnie w takich miejscach można było znaleźć albo pewne kluczowe informacje, albo sam cel zlecenia. Co prawda królowej się za tymi drzwiami nie spodziewał, ale i tak miał średnią ochotę zobaczyć co tam się znajduje.

\- Hmm… jak duża jest szansa, że za tymi drzwiami natknę się na tego zakapturzonego jegomościa, którego wcześniej widziałem? - mruknął pod nosem, powoli skradając się ku drzwiom. - Albo jego kolegów, o zapewne równie uroczej prezencji…

Miał wrażenie, że trwało to wieki, ale w końcu stanął przed drzwiami. Machnął przed szparą swoją bronią, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie ma tam zastawionej jakiejś pułapki, zanim spojrzał co znajduje się dalej. Wiele nie udało mu się zobaczyć… jakiś stolik zasłany pergaminami, nic poza tym. Cała reszta wyposażenia pomieszczenia, w tym źródło owej poświaty, umieszczone były tak, że jeśli chciał je zobaczyć, to musiał wejść do środka. Zawiasy tych drzwi, były tak samo dobrze nasmarowane, jak tych wejściowych do samej świątyni, więc, podobnie jak w tamtym przypadku, zaskrzypiały niemiłosiernie, kiedy otwierał je szerzej.

Wszedł do środka w pełni przygotowany na atak z ukrycia… który nie nastąpił. Nie licząc kilkunastu wielkich, szklanych zbiorników, wypełnionych gęstą, zielonkawą cieczą, która była źródłem poświaty wypełniającej pomieszczenie, i jakiejś dziwnej aparatury, niczego innego nie zobaczył.

\- Gdzie do cholery podział się ten typ? - Po dokładnej inspekcji, w poszukiwaniu gościa, za którym tu przyszedł, Feliks zabrał się za sprawdzanie, gdzie właściwie się znalazł. Pomieszczenie było raczej niewielkie, na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że to stara krypta, która została przekształcona na jakieś laboratorium, tylko co tak właściwie w nim badano…

\- Burmistrz wspominał w swoim dzienniku badania prowadzone na pająkach i mieszkańcach Margo. Żadnego pająka nie zauważyłem, a te zbiorniki są za małe... chyba, że badają młode osobniki… – mruknął, podchodząc bliżej i przyglądając się pojemnikom. W ciągu sekundy poczuł, jakby krew w jego żyłach zmieniła się w lód. W tej zielonkawej brei unosiły się jakieś ciemne kształty, a zbiorniki mimo zbyt małych rozmiarów, żeby pomieścić pająka, idealnie pasowały, żeby umieścić w nich…

Odskoczył w tył, zatykając sobie usta wierzchem dłoni, żeby stłumić przerażony i pełen obrzydzenia okrzyk. W pojemniku znajdował się człowiek… a przynajmniej kiedyś musiał być człowiekiem. Ciało nieszczęśnika było okropnie zdeformowane, ciecz w której pływał była dość mętna, co szczęśliwie oszczędzało mu szczegółów… ale i tak widział więcej niż by chciał. Z korpusu wyrastały mu dodatkowe kończyny, groteskowo powykrzywiane, przypominające coś pomiędzy ludzkimi ramionami a odnóżami pająków, zaś na twarzy miał coś, co przypominało nabrzmiałe bąble. Dopiero po chwili do Feliksa dotarło, że to były dodatkowe pary oczu. Przełknął głośno ślinę, odsuwając się o kilka kroków. Już nie musiał sprawdzać co znajdowało się w pozostałych zbiornikach. Niektóre z kształtów wydawały się mniejsze... domyślał się już, co stało się z zaginionymi dziećmi… i doszedł do wniosku, że lepiej by dla nich było, gdyby jednak skończyły jako posiłek niż w ten sposób.

\- Czy oni… próbują stworzyć hybrydę człowieka i pająka? Po jaką cholerę ktoś miałby robić coś takiego? - Łotrzyk spojrzał w kierunku stołu zasłanego pergaminami. Prawdopodobnie były to zapiski dotyczące eksperymentów, które miały tu miejsce. Być może zawierały też jakieś wskazówki odnośnie tego, kim są ci cali Opiekunowie i jaki mieli cel, bo za nic nie potrafił odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, po co ktoś miałby tworzyć tak makabryczne abominacje. Podszedł do stolika z zamiarem poszukania jakichś użytecznych informacji.

Nadchodzącego znienacka ataku uniknął o włos, bardziej wyczuwając czyjąś obecność, niż słysząc lub widząc napastnika. Padł na ziemię i przeturlał się pod stołem na jego drugą stronę, po czym zerwał się na równe nogi i odwrócił, żeby zobaczyć co go zaatakowało.

\- Intruz! - zasyczała postać w ciemnej pelerynie, która go tu doprowadziła. Pomimo dziwnie wysokiego głosu, wydawało się, że jest to mężczyzna. - Morderca!

\- Psychol i pojeb, jak już przy wyzwiskach jesteśmy – powiedział Feliks. - Psychole i pojeby - poprawił się, widząc, że do pomieszczenia wchodzi druga, identycznie odziana postać. - Jak mniemam jesteście… emm… opiekunami tego miejsca... Wiecie, z chęcią bym został i pogwarzył, ale chyba muszę się już zbierać.

\- Nie wyjdziesz stąd żywy! - syknął jeden z opiekunów, ten, który dopiero co się zjawił. - Zapłacisz za mordowanie naszych braci!

\- Braci… - powiedział powoli łotrzyk, rozglądając się za możliwością zastosowania taktycznego odwrotu. Wolał nie walczyć w pojedynkę, przeciwko dwóm przeciwnikom o nieznanych mu zdolnościach, znajdujących się na swoim terenie. - Okeeeej… macie dziwnych krewnych muszę przyznać… przykro mi, że tak wyszło, moje najszczersze kondolencje i tak dalej…

Opiekunowie widocznie nie mieli ochoty na dalsze rozmowy, bo zaatakowali bez uprzedzenia, jeszcze zanim zdążył skończyć zdanie. Poruszali się zaskakująco szybko, a ich ubiór nie wydawał się im przeszkadzać, było coś dziwnego w ich sposobie poruszania się, ale chwilowo łotrzyk nie miał czasu rozmyślać nad tym, co to było. Rzucili się na niego z dwóch stron, sycząc w niemal identyczny sposób, jak atakujące pająki… może faktycznie byli spokrewnieni. W jednego z napastników rzucił swoją latarką, szklana kulka eksplodowała z przytłumionym hukiem, lekko nadpalając szatę mężczyzny, skutecznie odwracając jego uwagę chociaż na chwilę. Pozwoliło mu to bez większych problemów uniknąć ataku drugiego Opiekuna, w międzyczasie w jego rękach pojawiły się księżycowe ostrza, którymi ciął przeciwnika po żebrach. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, kiedy cios, który normalnego człowieka raniłby w poważny, o ile nie śmiertelny sposób, na Opiekunie nie zrobił większego wrażenia. Na pewno go zabolało… i mocno wkurzyło, ale większa krzywda mu się nie stała, a to oznaczało większe kłopoty. Unikając kolejnego ciosu, Feliks zauważył pomiędzy rozciętymi fałdami płaszcza coś, co przypominało pancerz. To tylko utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że chwilowo trzeba się stąd zmywać, w końcu i tak miał się tylko rozejrzeć. Walka z kilkoma szybkimi i opancerzonymi przeciwnikami, w ciasnym pomieszczeniu, w którym nie mógł w pełni wykorzystać swojej zwinności, a tym bardziej większości perków, którymi mógł się posłużyć (bez ryzyka, że eksplozja lub super siła sprawią, że sufit zawali mu się na łeb), była tym czego powinien uniknąć. Zwłaszcza, że drugi Opiekun zdążył już ugasić swoją szatę i równie zirytowany jak jego kolega, szykował się do kolejnego ataku.

\- Wybaczcie panowie, ale naprawdę muszę się już zmywać! - powiedział, chowając swoją broń. Wspomagając się zdolnością Elizabety złapał za stół, grzmotnął nim najbliższego przeciwnika, po czym cisnął meblem w drugiego. Nie miał pojęcia, czy ta niekonwencjonalna broń zrobiła jakieś wrażenie na opiekunach, ale wolał nie zostawać dłużej, żeby to sprawdzić. Wybiegając z laboratorium zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, odcinając się od jedynego w tym miejscu źródła światła, ale i spowalniając nieco ewentualny pościg. Tak szybko jak mógł, nie narażając się przy tym rozwalenie sobie głowy przy ewentualnym potknięciu, ruszył w kierunku schodów, nasłuchując czy drzwi za nim się nie otwierają.

\- Stoły to jednak potężna broń – stwierdził, kiedy nie niepokojony przez nowych znajomych, dotarł do schodów i zaczął się po nich wspinać. - Mam nadzieję, że chociaż jeden z nich kopnął w kalendarz w starciu z tak oryginalnym orężem…

Dotarłszy na górę, otarł pot, który zebrał mu się nad czołem. Może i starcie długo nie trwało, a on nie wykonywał nie wiadomo jak wyczerpujących manewrów, ale mimo wszystko czuł się nieco zmęczony. W końcu był łotrzykiem, a nie wojownikiem, więc wytrzymałość nie była jego domeną. Była najwyższa pora na to, żeby wrócić do ratusza, opowiedzieć Torisowi o tym czego się dowiedział, z nadzieją, że brunet nie będzie się zbytnio ciskał, kiedy się dowie, dlaczego i gdzie dokładnie był. A potem odpocząć i zaczekać na resztę brygady do zwalczania śmiertelnie niebezpiecznych szkodników i psycholi odpowiedzialnych za ich inwazję.

\- Oby tylko po drodze nie było żadnych pająków… naprawdę nie mam ochoty ani z nimi walczyć, ani się obok nich przekradać – westchnął powoli zmierzając do drzwi wyjściowych. - Och… przynajmniej witraże mają całkiem ładne – mruknął, podziwiając jak wstające powoli słońce, rozświetlało kolorowe szyby, ożywiając nieco wnętrze świątyni.

Chwilę później jego uwagę zwrócił jakiś ruch, uchwycony kątem oka. Zbyt późno żeby całkowicie uniknąć ataku kolejnego Opiekuna… czyli było ich co najmniej trzech i bardzo nie lubili rozstawać się ze swoimi gośćmi. Łapiąc się za ramię, w które oberwał, zamiast w szyję, niezgrabnie uskoczył za jedną z kamiennych ław, żeby uchronić się przed następnym ciosem. Klnąc pod nosem, że dał się podejść jak żółtodziób, rozejrzał się szybko wokół, chcąc ogarnąć w jak ciemnej dupie się teraz znalazł. Opiekun, który go zaatakował, przeczuwając jego intencję, czaił się w pobliżu drzwi wejściowych i czekając na jego ruch. Pomiędzy jego palcami przeciekała krew ze zranionego ramienia, rana nie była rozległa, ale za to głęboka i cholernie bolesna.

\- „Muszę się stąd wydostać, najlepiej zanim tamci dwaj, o ile przeżyli, dołączą do zabawy" - pomyślał, lekko poddenerwowany. - „A jedyna droga wyjścia, to te drzwi, oknem nie wyjdę, bo jedyne co w ten sposób osiągnę, to wpadnę w sieć i skończę jako śniadanie… Tylko jak mam się pozbyć tego gościa? Nie wiem jakie pancerze oni noszą, ale moja broń jest nieskuteczna, a dzięki załatwionemu ramieniu, nie dam rady użyć którejś z tych ław."

Rozejrzał się za czymś mniejszym, co mogłoby mu posłużyć jako broń, którą byłby w stanie operować przy pomocy jednej ręki. Jego uwagę zwróciły całkiem masywne, wysokie, żelazne świeczniki, stojące przy niektórych z ław, z tego co widział, to był jedyny w miarę sensowny wybór. Ruszył w kierunku jednego z nich, nie spuszczając oczu z obserwującego go przeciwnika.

\- Nie wyjdziesz stąd żywy – powiedział Opiekun, tym samym syczącym głosem, co jego kompani.

\- Taa, już to jakby słyszałem, ale i tak mam zamiar spróbować – odparł, starając się nie zdradzać swoich intencji i przypadkiem nie sprowokować ataku.

\- Nie wyjdziesz stąd żywy – powtórzył Opiekun. - Zostaniesz pokarmem dla następnych pokoleń, może nawet dla samej królowej. Podobnie jak twój towarzysz.

\- „Czyli jednak wiedzą, że nie jestem tu sam". - Teraz Feliks miał pewność, że musi wrócić jak najszybciej, Toris nie miał pojęcia o tych typach, a oni z kolei świetnie sobie radzili, jeśli chodziło o ataki z zaskoczenia. Stwierdzając, że nie ma co dłużej zwlekać, doskoczył do świecznika, którego miał zamiar użyć jako broni. Jednak zanim zdążył zacisnąć palce na chłodnym metalu, poczuł jak nagle uginają się pod nim nogi, a palący ból w ramieniu najpierw przybiera na sile… a potem w dziwny sposób lżeje, jakby został w jakiś sposób przytłumiony.

\- Nie umrzesz od razu… - głos Opiekuna wibrował w jego uszach, jakby przemawiało do niego co najmniej kilka osób. - Moi bracia preferują jeszcze żywe ofiary…

Łotrzyk potrząsnął głową, czując jak zaczyna kręcić mu się w głowie. Głos jego przeciwnika był raz głośniejszy, raz cichszy, momentami zupełnie się urywając. Spojrzał najpierw na zbliżającą się do niego postać, nie był pewny, czy dobrze widział, bo wzrok też zaczynał go zawodzić, ale miał wrażenie, że przód jego szaty poplamiony był krwią… _jego_ krwią.

\- „Czy ten świr mnie ugryzł?" - pomyślał nieprzytomnie. To, że najwięcej posoki znajdowało się w okolicach piersi i że nie widział, żeby Opiekun trzymał jakąś broń, sugerował, że tak było. Jeszcze nie miał okazji zobaczyć twarzy któregokolwiek z opiekunów, ale i tak...

\- To nie ma sensu… - wymamrotał, upadając na plecy. - Ten gość jest jadowity… czy jak? - To, że to jakiś rodzaj trucizny wywoływał te wszystkie dolegliwości, było dla niego aż nadto jasne. Jednak w obecnym stanie, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, czy zna toksynę, która miałaby takie efekty i działała tak szybko. Zachichotał cicho, zastanawiając się jaką minę zrobią ludzie w gildii, jak im powie, że pogryzł go jakiś jadowity typ, to by było coś zupełnie nowego.

\- Och… chwila… podobno mam umrzeć… - mruknął marszcząc brwi. - Ale ja nie mogę jeszcze umrzeć… mam tyle rzeczy do zrobienia… Lizzie mnie zabije jak umrę i Hedvika też… no i Toris będzie wrzeszczał, bo mówił, że mam tego nie robić.

Zanim stracił przytomność, zobaczył jeszcze tylko, jak zakapturzona postać pochyla się nad nim, wyciągając w jego stronę rękę.

* * *

 **Hmm...**

 **Tak się zastanawiam...**

 **Czy po tym fiku, nie skoczyć sobie na chwilę do szkoły, zamiast do Fantastycznych. Ostatnio miałam ochotę w tym pogrzebać.  
Ale, że kobieta zmienną jest, to cholera wie czy mi się nie odwidzi. Jakby nie patrzać, to jeszcze czekają mnie 1-2 rozdziały z tego, nim przejdę dalej... ktoś by mógł stwierdzić "weź dokończ ten wątek, zanim przejdziesz do następnego fika", ale spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy.**

 **To by mogło trochę potrwać, bo ja nie umiem w krótkie fiki XD  
Nie wspominając o tym, że moje wybitne zdolności kończenia rozdziałów i tak pewnie pozostawiłyby niedosyt, przynajmniej u niektórych XD**

 **To do następnego moi drodzy.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Powoli zbliżamy się do końca wątku z pająkami, co wcale nie oznacza, że jestem chociażby blisko środka tego opowiadania...**

 **Shit ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

* * *

\- Okej, czyli to miejsce wcale nie wygląda lepiej w świetle dziennym – mruknął Toris, wyglądając przez okno w prywatnym gabinecie burmistrza. Skrzywił się lekko, widząc tu i ówdzie sylwetki pająków, pełzających wśród pajęczyny. Nie miał wielkich nadziei na to, że uda mu się dostrzec Feliksa. Znając jego, powinien się raczej szykować na zawał serca, kiedy pojawi się po prostu znikąd.

\- Tylko co mu tyle schodzi? Co on, poszedł na piechotę do Inkornu, żeby sprawdzić, kto nam idzie z pomocą?

Minęło już trochę czasu, od kiedy Feliks wyszedł. Zdążył w międzyczasie sprawdzić prawie każde pomieszczenie w ratuszu. Wyjątkiem była piwnica, do której drzwi były zamknięte od drugiej strony, a będąc samemu nie chciał ryzykować ich wyważania. W sypialni burmistrza znalazł portret rodzinny… jeśli artysta, który go sporządził, niczego nie poprawiał, to żona i córka Wortona były za życia naprawdę piękne. Poza tym nic nie zwróciło jego uwagi, a wszystko co mogło zawierać jakieś przydatne informacje przeniósł do gabinetu, w razie gdyby Feliks był w stanie coś z nich wywnioskować.

\- O ile nie dał się zeżreć czy coś… - burknął, rozsiadając się w krześle przy biurku i biorąc sobie jedną z książek, które wziął, żeby zabić czas. - Poważnie, jeśli tak po prostu mnie tu zostawił, to go znajdę i zamorduję, choćbym go miał sprowadzać z tamtego świata…

Starając się przy okazji nasłuchiwać wszelkich niepokojących odgłosów, zagłębił się w lekturze dotyczącej dystryktu czwartego i ważniejszych miast regionu. Im więcej czytał o Eatrus, tym bardziej był pewny tego, że to nie będzie jego ulubiony dystrykt. Lubił lasy i to nawet bardzo, były świetnym miejscem, żeby się przespacerować i wyciszyć… pod warunkiem, że nie rosły szybciej niż grzyby po deszczu i gęściej niż włosy… wszędzie.

\- To chyba będzie mój osobisty typ w kategorii „dystrykty, których lepiej unikać"… - Zanim zdążył przewrócić stronę, żeby zacząć rozdział o stolicy regionu, jego uszu dobiegły jakieś szmery, dochodzące z parteru. - Feliks?! - zawołał, odkładając książkę na biurko. Wątpił, żeby to był łotrzyk… on potrafił poruszać się bezszelestnie, a to, co znajdowało się na dole, robiło zbyt wielki hałas. Miał też pewne wątpliwości, czy to było oczekiwane wsparcie, gdyby tak było, to raczej ktoś by mu odpowiedział…

\- Bogowie… mam nadzieję, że mi się przesłyszało – wymamrotał, przełykając ślinę ze zdenerwowaniem. Przechylił się przez balustradę, żeby rzucić okiem na to, co się działo na dole. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że główne drzwi były otwarte na oścież - ostatnim razem, kiedy był na parterze, były zamknięte. Wyciągnął swoją broń i zaczął powoli schodzić na dół, żeby je zamknąć, mając nadzieję, że żaden pająk nie zdążył wejść do środka.

\- Tylko kto je otworzył? - Przecież był w każdym pomieszczeniu i na nikogo się nie natknął. Przeszedł go zimny dreszcz, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że jednak nie był wszędzie. Odwrócił się na pięcie, w stronę drzwi prowadzących do piwnicy. One również były otwarte.  
O tym, że miał poważne kłopoty, wiedział jeszcze zanim usłyszał charakterystyczny chrzęst. Ktoś wszedł do ratusza przez podziemia. Ktoś otworzył główne drzwi, wpuszczając do środka pająki. Domyślał się, kto to zrobił i w związku z tym zaczynał się niepokoić o Feliksa. Chwilowo jednak miał własne zmartwienia i to całkiem spore. Drzwi musiały być otwarte już od jakiegoś czasu, bo do wnętrza budynku zdążyło wejść kilka pająków, a jeden z nich nawet zabrał się za należyte ozdabianie wnętrza pajęczyną. W pierwszym odruchu chciał uciec, udało mu się jednak zachować zimną krew i zamiast tego zastygnąć w bezruchu.  
Pajęczaki jeszcze go nie namierzyły, były świadome jego obecności, ale nie wiedziały, w którym dokładnie miejscu się znajduje. Jeśli będzie szedł dość wolno, bez wywoływania zbędnych drgań, powinno mu się udać wycofać w bezpieczne miejsce. Nadal zachodził w głowę, skąd Feliks wiedział tyle na temat pająków, ale jego wiedza była nieoceniona. Powoli zaczął wchodzić z powrotem na piętro, odsuwając się jak najdalej od pająka, który powoli kroczył w kierunku miejsca, z którego przed chwilą ruszył. Szło mu całkiem nieźle, do czasu kiedy pod jego nogami wylądował jakiś przedmiot. Nie przyglądał się, co to było ani skąd nadleciało, bo miał pewność, że to nie była jego wina. Poczułby, gdyby coś strącił. Ledwie udało mu się uniknąć staranowania, miał szczęście, że pająków było więcej i powpadały jeden na drugiego, kiedy się na niego rzuciły. Korzystając z niewielkiego zamieszania, które wynikło z kolizji, ruszył biegiem po schodach, nie dbając już o bycie ostrożnym. Jego plany dostania się do mniejszego pomieszczenia zostały pokrzyżowane przez pajęczaka, który zeskoczył z sufitu i zablokował mu dalszą drogę.

\- Kurwa… - syknął Toris, odskakując na bok, żeby uniknąć ukąszenia, a następnie przeskakując przez balustradę i lądując z powrotem na dole. Nie zdążył nawet dobrze wylądować, kiedy silny cios jednego z odnóży miotnął nim w pobliską ścianę. Udało mu się nie wypuścić miecza i jakoś ustać na nogach, więc mógł bez problemu podziwiać, jak pająk, od którego przed chwilą oberwał, szykuje się do uśmiercenia go. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że ta konkretna sztuka jest bardzo głodna.

\- No chyba kurwa nie!

W następnej sekundzie jakiś spory obiekt zmiótł pajęczaka, a sądząc po nieprzyjemnym dźwięku, charakterystycznym dla rozgniatanych robali, pająk tego nie przeżył.

\- Cześć, Eli… - zaczął z ulgą Toris na widok wojowniczki. Ulga szybko przerodziła się w strach, kiedy Elizabeta doskoczyła do niego i złapała za materiał na jego piersi.

\- Gdzie jest Feliks?! Muszę go zamordować, zanim zamorduję ciebie!

\- Yyy… eee… - Toris nie był pewny, czy bardziej teraz przerażała go furia widoczna w oczach dziewczyny, fakt, że właśnie oświadczyła, że go zamorduje, czy to, że wydawała się ignorować pozostałe pająki, które zdecydowanie nie miały zamiaru zignorować jej.

\- Myślę, że jednak powinnaś była zacząć od „cześć".

Temperatura spadła o kilka stopni, a chwilę później pozostałe pająki zginęły przeszyte lodowymi włóczniami długimi co najmniej na metr.

\- Och, gdzie moje maniery – burknęła Lizzie z sarkazmem, puszczając swoją ofiarę. - Cześć, Toris, gdzie jest Feliks? Bo muszę go zamordować… Lepiej? - rzuciła przez ramię.

\- Lepiej – przyznał Lukas. Zamknął główne drzwi, a następnie, przy pomocy kostura, którym się posługiwał, wyczarował magiczne światło.

\- Jeśli mogę spytać… za co chcesz nas zamordować? - zapytał Toris, rozcierając szyję.

\- Feliksa, bo mówiłam, że to zlecenie jest jeszcze zbyt dużym wyzwaniem dla ciebie. Ciebie, bo zamiast wrócić do gildii, to zachciało ci się zgrywać bohatera… w sumie Feliksa też można pod to podciągnąć, skoro chciał zostać tu sam – odparła Elizabeta, rozglądając się wokół z niesmakiem.

\- Nie musisz traktować tego poważnie, nikogo nie zamorduje, po prostu się o was martwi – mruknął mag, podchodząc do pająków, żeby bliżej się im przyjrzeć. - Poza tym, gdyby to zlecenie było takie, jak to było opisane, daliby radę bez problemu. Sama widziałaś tamte trupy.

\- Szczegóły. To gdzie jest Feliks? I co ci strzeliło do głowy, żeby samemu brać się za taką grupę?

\- Nie miałem zamiaru z nimi walczyć, nawet nie powinno ich tu być, bo wcześniej drzwi wejściowe były zamknięte. I nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jest Feliks, wyszedł jakiś czas temu, żeby się rozejrzeć i jeszcze nie wrócił.

\- Czyli jednak go zamorduję – stwierdziła wojowniczka.

\- O ile ktoś cię nie uprzedził – mruknął Toris ponuro.

\- Daj spokój, nie wierzę, żeby dał się zabić tym szkodnikom.

\- Chyba by mu pośmiertnie rangę odebrali – powiedział Lukas.

\- Tylko, że tu nie tylko o pająki chodzi…

Lukas i Elizabeta spojrzeli po sobie ze zdziwieniem. Po chwili mag machnął swoim kosturem, przemieszczając kilka foteli, w tym ten, którym wojowniczka zmieniła pierwszego pająka w miazgę.

\- No dobra, to gadaj co się zmieniło od czasu, jak Feliks przysłał nam Ćwierkacza – poprosiła wojowniczka, rozsiadając się w uwalanym wnętrznościami pająka fotelu.

\- Nie śpieszy wam się, żeby go znaleźć…

\- Jeśli jeszcze nic go nie zabiło, to sobie poradzi – mruknęła Lizzie, chociaż w jej oczach widać było, że ma wątpliwości.

\- A im więcej wiemy, tym mniejsza szansa, że damy się zaskoczyć – dodał Lukas.

Toris westchnął cicho, przysiadając na oparciu fotela. Nie mógł pozbyć się paskudnego przeczucia, ale był świadom faktu, że pośpiech mógł zabić ich wszystkich. Miał tylko nadzieję, że brak pośpiechu nie zabije Feliksa.

* * *

Czuł się paskudnie, chciało mu się pić, ciężko mu się oddychało, czuł się obolały i otępiały, ponadto kręciło mu się w głowie i miał ochotę zwymiotować. Jakby połączył ciężką chorobę z równie ciężkim kacem. Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zorientował się, że nie może się ruszyć, otwarcie oczu też niewiele mu pomogło, bo nie zobaczył nic. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu zmuszenie swojego mózgu do jakiegokolwiek wysiłku i przypomnienia sobie co się stało.

\- „Och… no tak, pogryzł mnie jakiś jadowity pojeb, który przyznaje się do pokrewieństwa z pająkami. Brawo, Feliks, jak cię zeżrą, to na twoje własne życzenie."

Domyślenie się, dlaczego nie może się ruszyć, zajęło łotrzykowi już mniej czasu. Kiedy był nieprzytomny, dorobił się cieplutkiego kocyka z pajęczyny i czekał już tylko na swoją kolej, żeby dołączyć do rodzinnego obiadku.

\- „Przynajmniej oprócz tamtego typa nic mnie nie ugryzło, a jego ukąszenie pozbawione jest właściwości zupotwórczych. Głupi to zawsze mają szczęście."

Fakt, że żaden pająk go jeszcze nie ukąsił był bez wątpienia atutem. Tylko to się mogło bardzo szybko zmienić, jeśli szybko nie wydostanie się z tego kokona, a z tym mógł mieć mały problem. Był zbyt ciasno skrępowany, żeby skorzystać z siły Elizabety, nie mówiąc już o użyciu broni. A nie był aż tak głupi, żeby wierzyć w to, że zdarzy się cud i ktoś przybędzie mu z odsieczą, zanim zostanie pożarty. Więc tak właściwie pozostała mu tylko jedna możliwa opcja.

Skorzystanie z umiejętności Lovino.

\- „W teorii jeśli umiejętnie dobiorę dawkę energii i nie zmienię w bombę całego kokonu, tylko pojedyncze włókna, to może zadziałać… a jak przesadzę, to po prostu wysadzę się w powietrze. To i tak lepsza opcja, niż zostać posiłkiem pająka."

Wziął wdech, na tyle głęboki na ile zdołał, i zamknął oczy, starając się przezwyciężyć otępienie i skupić na uwolnieniu się. Kiedy uznał, że miał już dostatecznie jasny umysł, wypuścił powietrze z płuc i pozwolił energii przepłynąć przez swoje palce, rozpoczynając ryzykowną operację. Przy pierwszej próbie zdecydowanie przesadził, może nie na tyle, żeby doznać bardzo poważnych obrażeń, ale jego kombinezon zapewne nadawał się tylko do wyrzucenia. Ponadto bolało niemiłosiernie, a smród przypalonego ciała nie pomagał na mdłości.

\- „Okej… mniej mocy… trochę boli…" - Nie spodziewał się łaskotek, ale i tak nie był w stanie powstrzymać łez cisnących mu się do oczu. - „Weź się w garść! Bywało gorzej, będziesz miał nauczkę na przyszłość, żeby nie robić z siebie debila."

Miał wrażenie, że wieczność zajęło, nim odzyskał chociaż odrobinę swobody. Drugą wieczność potrwało, nim pozostałe, uszkodzone przez wcześniejsze mini eksplozje włókna przestały utrzymywać jego ciężar. Spotkanie z ziemią nie było wiele przyjemniejsze, od procesu rozwalania kokona od wewnątrz, ale liczne poparzenia, których się dorobił, i osłabienie wywołane przez truciznę sprawiły, że nawet nie zdążył pomyśleć o próbie zamortyzowania upadku. Skulił się na ziemi ze stłumionym jękiem, nie mając zamiaru się ruszać przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- Jeśli teraz coś przyjdzie mnie zeżreć, to znaczy, że wszechświat mnie po prostu nienawidzi – mruknął. - Ale jak już przyjdzie co do czego, to niech mi tylko przed śmiercią ktoś wyjaśni, po kiego chuja te ośmionogie jebańce zawsze podwieszają swoje „zapasy" pod sufitem…

Wszechświat musiał uznać, że póki co dostał należytą nauczkę, bo do czasu aż odzyskał nieco sił, żaden pająk się nim nie zainteresował. A były w pobliżu, nawet jeśli było zbyt ciemno, żeby zobaczyć cokolwiek, to słyszał ten charakterystyczny chrzęst, kiedy się przemieszczały.

\- Znając moje szczęście, to wylądowałem tam, gdzie za nic nie chciałem…

Obmacał się powoli, chcąc sprawdzić, ile wyposażenia, które ze sobą wziął, stracił. Ku jego zaskoczeniu wyglądało na to, że Opiekunowie nie odebrali mu niczego, nawet broni. Po chwili namysłu Feliks stwierdził jednak, że nie jest to aż takie dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, ile razy w bardzo krótkim czasie usłyszał, że nie wyjdzie z tego żywy. W sumie całkowicie się z nimi zgadzał. Pominąwszy fakt, że czuł się tak jakby umarł co najmniej kilka razy, to miał nieludzkiego farta, że do tej pory nic go nie zjadło i że był w stanie wydostać się z kokonu, a takim wyczynem chyba niewielu mogło się pochwalić.

\- A i tak nie jest powiedziane, że długo pożyję… gdziekolwiek jestem, jest tu też pełno pająków, ergo muszę się stąd wydostać.

Drżącymi palcami sięgnął do kieszeni, będąc pewnym, że znajdzie w niej tylko szczątki swojej latarki. Nie pomylił się, przy upadku kulka zmieniła się w garstkę szklanych odłamków… wybuchu nawet nie poczuł, miał już tyle oparzeń, że jedno dodatkowe nie robiło mu większej różnicy.

\- „Czyli jest ciemno jak w dupie, w pobliżu jest co najmniej kilka pająków, nie masz sobie czym poświecić i w dodatku jesteś tak jakby trzy ćwierci od śmierci" - pomyślał starając się nie ulegać panice. Takie połączenie budziło w nim bardzo nieprzyjemne wspomnienia, z którymi wciąż nie do końca umiał sobie poradzić. Zastanawiał się czasami, czy kiedykolwiek mu się to uda…

Mikstury, które ze sobą zabrał, miały więcej szczęścia, w tym mikstura regeneracji, z której zamierzał skorzystać. Tylko najpierw musiał znaleźć miejsce, gdzie mógł na spokojnie znowu stracić przytomność po zażyciu eliksiru.

\- I tu wracamy do momentu, że wolałbym coś wi…

\- Jak myślisz, którego dopadli?

Feliks zaklął w duchu i powoli podniósł się na czworaka, jego prośba o odrobinę światła została wysłuchana w bardzo ironiczny sposób. Kątem oka zauważył, że zaczęło się rozjaśniać, ktoś się zbliżał…

\- Mam nadzieję, że tego małego, chciałbym dorwać te miecze...

\- W sumie ten drugi nie wyglądał, jakby miał coś cennego… ale chyba śnisz, jeśli myślisz, że pozwolę ci położyć łapy na tej broni.

\- No wiesz… miecze są dwa, co nie? Nas też jest dwóch…

\- Chyba śnicie, jeśli myślicie, że JA pozwolę wam położyć łapy na mojej broni… i nie jestem kurwa mały! - syknął Feliks pod nosem. O ile pamięć go nie zawodziła, to te głosy należały do ochroniarzy burmistrza. Wyglądało na to, że to oni zajmowali się odzyskiwaniem sprzętu poległych śmiałków, którzy chcieli wykonać zlecenie. Cieszył się, że jego umysł pracował już nieco lepiej, zapewne otrzeźwiony solidną dawką fizycznego bólu, bo musiał teraz wymyślić co robić. Był pewny, że ci goście mu nie pomogą, a wręcz przeciwnie, dobiją, skoro będą mieli okazję. On z kolei nie był w stanie stawić im czoła w walce, ba, nie miał nawet sił, żeby zastawić porządną pułapkę. Rozważał dwie opcje: odczołgać się gdzieś i modlić się, żeby nie zostać odkrytym, albo zostać gdzie jest, poudawać martwego i w odpowiedniej chwili zaatakować. Bardziej skłaniał się ku tej pierwszej opcji, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, bardziej wierzył w to, że ochroniarze odpuszczą sobie szukanie go, niż że da radę zabić dwóch zdrowych dorosłych gości.

\- Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, kto uwierzyłby w to, że komuś udało się przeżyć coś takiego i jeszcze nawiać z kokona? - Korzystając z tego, że teraz widział cokolwiek, zaczął czołgać się w kierunku wnęki w ścianie jaskini (przypuszczał, że to była jaskinia, bo na pewno nie przypominało typowych podziemi świątyni, czy jakiejkolwiek budowli), nad którą wisiała niewielka skalna półka. Dotarłszy na miejsce, wyciągnął swoje miecze i skulił się w swojej kryjówce, mając nadzieje, że to co zostało z jego kombinezonu, pomoże mu się zamaskować.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wisi sobie gdzieś tutaj, a nie że poszedł od razu jako przystawka dla królowej.

Kątem oka Feliks widział, że światło było coraz bardziej intensywne, głosy też były coraz głośniejsze.

\- Byłaby kurewska szkoda, już wejście tutaj przyprawia niemal o zawał, do leża królowej za nic bym się nie zbliżył.

\- Tylko szef tam chodzi… nie mam pojęcia, jak on to znosi.

\- Szefowi po prostu odbiło, zawsze mamrocze coś, że idzie odwiedzić córkę. Cholera, nie widzę tu żadnego nowego kokona…

\- Te, patrz... jest jeden podarty… myślisz, że udało mu się zwiać?

Feliks wziął po cichu głęboki wdech, zaciskając palce mocniej na rękojeściach swoich mieczy.

\- Nie bądź głupi, nie ma szans, żeby komukolwiek się udało wydostać ze środka, zwłaszcza jak został potraktowany jadem Opiekunów. Pewnie znowu się cholery pożarły o jedzenie i go rozpieprzyły.

Jad Opiekunów? Czyli te świry jednak były jadowite. Ciekawe, czy też gustowali w ludzkim mięsie. Feliks zaczynał mieć wątpliwości, czy chce wiedzieć, co kryje się pod tymi kapturami, bo raczej na pewno nie byli to ludzie. Przypomniał sobie hybrydy, które widział w laboratorium i mimowolnie zadrżał z obrzydzenia.

\- Czyli nie dostaniemy tych mieczyków? Szlag by to…

\- Można jeszcze spytać Opiekunów, czy mogliby je przynieść z leża królowej… ale chyba prędzej sczeznę, niż będę z nimi gadał bez potrzeby.

\- Czyli nie dostaniemy tych mieczyków, bo ja też nie mam zamiaru z nimi gadać… chodź, wracamy, zanim jakiś potwór się nami zainteresuje.

\- „Ale jak to nie lubicie z nimi rozmawiać? Oprócz tego, że lubią gryźć i w kółko zapewniają rozmówcę, że zginie, to z Opiekunami rozmawia się całkiem normalnie" - pomyślał Feliks, obserwując, jak w miarę oddalania się ochroniarzy burmistrza robi się coraz ciemniej. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy powinien podążyć za nimi, w nadziei że znajdzie wyjście, czy też może zostać tu gdzie jest, wypić miksturę regeneracji i rozstać się na jakiś czas z przytomnością.

\- Proszę pana…

Łotrzyk myślał, że dostanie zawału, kiedy bardzo blisko niego zabrzmiał nowy głos i ktoś dotknął go w ramię. Obrócił się szybko, odruchowo unosząc jeden ze swoich mieczy i mierząc czubkiem ostrza w gardło napastnika…

Którym okazała się mała dziewczynka, patrząca z przerażeniem to na niego, to na jego broń. Przyświecała sobie czymś, co bo bliższej inspekcji okazało się fluorescencyjnym grzybem, dawał nawet mniej światła niż jego rozbita latarka, ale bez dostępu do innego źródła światła i tak wydawał się być błogosławieństwem. Z głośnym westchnieniem ulgi, Feliks opuścił broń i wyczołgał się spod półki.

\- Przepraszam… - burknął, chowając miecze. - Wystraszyłaś mnie… za nic nie spodziewałbym się w tym miejscu, czymkolwiek ono jest, małej dziewczynki… żywej w dodatku.

\- Jesteśmy w gnieździe potworów, proszę pana – powiedziała dziewczynka, robiąc wielkie oczy. - Przed chwilą byli tu źli ludzie…

\- To akurat wiem…

\- Bardzo głupi w dodatku, skoro pana nie zauważyli.

\- Przez grzeczność nie będę się z tym kłócił – stwierdził Feliks z nutą rozbawienia. - Skąd ty się tu w ogóle wzięłaś? Albo najpierw powiedz mi, jak masz na imię? I skąd masz pewność, że ja nie jestem złym człowiekiem?

\- Tabitha – szepnęła mała. - I nie może pan być złym człowiekiem, bo chował się pan przed tamtymi.

\- Aha… - Z tym, czy faktycznie nie był zły, można by dyskutować, ale nie był to czas ani miejsce na to. - A więc Tabitho, wyjaśnisz mi może, co mała dziewczynka taka jak ty robi w miejscu takim jak to?

\- Źli ludzie mnie porwali… mnie i inne dzieci z wioski, ale ja uciekłam.

\- I udało ci się przetrwać samej? Jak długo już tu jesteś? - zapytał łotrzyk, nie kryjąc wrażenia jakie to na nim wywołało.

\- Nie wiem… chcę do domu… jestem głodna – powiedziała Tabitha płaczliwym głosem. Przez cały czas bawiła się czymś, co wyglądało jak…

\- Czy ten naszyjnik zrobiła dla ciebie mama? - zapytał Feliks. - Chyba jaja sobie ze mnie robicie… - westchnął, kiedy dziewczynka kiwnęła głową. Nie miał pewności, czy to właśnie o znalezienie tego dziecka zostali z Torisem poproszeni, jeśli tak, tu musiała tu być od co najmniej kilku dni. Grzyb dawał za mało światła, żeby widział, czy była ruda, ale cała reszta się zgadzała. Zresztą, to było nieistotne, nie był aż takim sukinsynem, żeby zostawiać ją tu samą. - Hmm… wiesz może, jak stąd wyjść?

\- Wiem – wychlipała mała, starając się otrzeć łzy. - Ale tam jest pełno potworów, źli ludzie wiedzą, jak tamtędy przejść, ale ja nie umiem… boję się.

\- A znasz jakąś dobrą kryjówkę, w której nikt nas nie znajdzie? Umiem rozprawić się z potworami, postaram się wyciągnąć cię stąd, ale najpierw muszę gdzieś odpocząć.

\- Znam, zaprowadzę pana…

\- I na litość boską, skończ już z tym panem, czuję się przez to jak stary dziad. - Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się lekko, ale po chwili znów zrobiła smutną minę.

\- Ale nie wiem jak masz na imię.

\- Mam na imię Feliks – powiedział łotrzyk po chwili milczenia. - Chodźmy już do tej kryjówki, zanim przyjdą po nas potwory, źli ludzie albo jeszcze coś gorszego.

* * *

 **Hmm... to ja sobie chyba przeskoczę do innego fika :v**

 **Myślałam ostatnio o szkole (tak, grafiku umiałam się trzymać tylko w szkole...), ale nie bierzcie tego za pewnik. Bo równie dobrze mogę albo wrócić do 2p!... cóż jeszcze się nad tym zastanowię.**

 **Trzymajcie się ciepło i sucho, bo nasza zima to zdrowo walnięta, jak zawsze ostatnimi czasy (chociaż pierwszą glebę na lodzie już zaliczyłam, jak akurat był XD). Może porobimy zakłady, czy na Wielkanoc będziemy lepić zajączki i pisanki ze śniegu?**


	17. Chapter 17

***Głośne westchnienie***

 **Ludzie...**

 **Ja się staram okej?**

 **Specjalnie powstrzymuje się od grzebania w fikach, których tu JESZCZE nie ma. Żebyście się nie musieli martwić, żebym ja miała mniejsze rozkminy co pisać następne.  
**

 **A mój mózg postanawia uraczyć mnie snem. O kreskówce, która nie istnieje, a która we śnie wydawała się taaaka dobra, co więcej po obudzeniu też nie wyglądała źle (tak w większości zapamiętałam jej fabułę i postaci).  
I tak oto powstał plik z zalążkiem mojego wyśnionego orydżynal stori.  
**

 **Jezu, dlaczego mój mózg nie chcę współpracować ze zdrowym rozsądkiem?**

* * *

\- Łał… - mruknęła Elizabeta, gdy Toris skończył opowiadać wszystko, co wydarzyło się odkąd opuścili Tart, a czego Feliks nie zawarł w wiadomości wysłanej do gildii. Z oczywistym pominięciem pewnych intymniejszych szczegółów, które wojowniczce i magowi potrzebne do szczęścia nie były.

\- Czuję się jakbyśmy byli na Eregorze, a nie w Eatrus – stwierdził Lukas, bawiąc się swoim kosturem. - Chyba nawet jest tam jakiś kult oddający cześć pająkom cienia… ale żeby coś podobnego działo się na kontynencie?

\- Okej, teraz mogę oficjalnie zacząć martwić się o Feliksa – oznajmiła Elizabeta, wstając ze swojego fotela i zaczynając się przechadzać po pomieszczeniu.

\- Raczej martwić się bardziej niż dotychczas – wtrącił mag.

\- Dopiero teraz? - zapytał Toris, z ciężkim westchnieniem podpierając głowę na ręce.

\- Feliks wyrażał się raczej ogólnikowo, zresztą sam mówiłeś, że więcej informacji zdobyliście dopiero niedawno.

\- Tylko wasza dwójka przybyła w ramach wsparcia? - zapytał wojownik, śledząc dziewczynę spojrzeniem. Nie żeby wątpił w ich umiejętności - na pewno byli bardziej doświadczeni od niego i wciąż uważał, że super siła i władanie magią są o wiele lepszymi zdolnościami od tej, którą on posiadał.

\- Nie, są jeszcze Hedvika i Eduard, ale oni zajmują się czymś innym. Eduard pojechał dalej, do Okardu, żeby zgłosić lokalnym służbom przekręt ze zleceniem, a Hedvika jest w Nowym Margo, pilnuje, czy przypadkiem wasz zleceniodawca nie wykonuje jakichś podejrzanych ruchów – powiedziała Elizabeta, zatrzymując się raptownie. - My musimy oczyścić to miejsce z tych paskud i znaleźć Feliksa. Ty zostań tutaj – dodała, widząc jak Toris podnosi się z miejsca.

\- Ale…

\- Nie ma żadnych ale, musimy się sprężać, ten idiota może być w niezłych tarapatach, więc nie możemy rozpraszać się pilnowaniem cię – stwierdziła Lizzie kategorycznym tonem.

\- Umiem i mogę z nimi walczyć! Chcę wam pomóc, mnie też zależy na znalezieniu Feliksa i upewnieniu się, że nie skończył jako karma dla pająków!

\- Mówiłeś, że walczyłeś z nimi będąc pod wpływem eliksirów. Co prawda Hedvika dała nam zestaw dla was, taki sam który wziął Feliks, ale musisz trochę odczekać, zanim będziesz mógł ich ponownie użyć, a ja nie chcę ryzykować. Proszę, zrozum… - westchnęła wojowniczka, kiedy Toris ponownie otworzył usta. - Wiem, że chcesz pomóc, ale tak będzie lepiej, my nie będziemy się rozpraszać, a ty narażać.

\- Poza tym ktoś musi tu być na wypadek, gdyby Feliks jednak wrócił – dorzucił Lukas, chociaż widać było po nim, że nie bardzo w to wierzy. - Co prawda nie odejdziemy zbyt daleko, ale i tak istnieje szansa, że się miniemy, zwłaszcza jeśli będzie mu zależało na tym, żeby go nie wykryć.

\- Okej… dobra, jak chcecie – mruknął Toris, czując rozgoryczenie. - Nie będę się wam plątał pod nogami – dodał, opadając z powrotem na fotel.

\- Tylko nie trać czujności. Skoro mówiłeś, że ktoś mógł się tu plątać, to niewykluczone, że gdzieś się tu przyczaił.

\- Mhm… możecie być spokojni.

* * *

Obudził się biorąc gwałtowny wdech.

Przez chwilę nie był pewny, gdzie się znajdował, ale teraz, kiedy jego umysł był jasny, szybko zorientował się w sytuacji. Był w kryjówce, do której zaprowadziła go Tabitha. Była to odnoga jaskini, pełna fluorescencyjnych grzybów, co zapewniało jako takie źródło światła i z racji tego, że przejście było wąskie, miejsce było wolne od pająków. Starając się jeszcze nie wykonywać zbyt gwałtownych ruchów, starał się odtworzyć w myślach ostatnie wydarzenia. Wybrał się na zwiad, chciał wiedzieć co dokładnie znajduje się w świątyni i potwierdzić obecność gniazda królowej w katakumbach. Samego gniazda nie znalazł, ale za to natknął się na laboratorium. Na samą myśl o prowadzonych tam badaniach poczuł mdłości. W laboratorium natknął się na Opiekunów, którzy bardzo nalegali, żeby został, a w trakcie ucieczki jeden z nich go ugryzł. Okazało się, iż niezwykle mili w obejściu krewni pająków byli jadowici, przez co stracił przytomność i w tym czasie został przetransportowany tutaj, do podziemi pełnych tych uroczych, ośmionogich stworzeń, gdzie miał skończyć jako posiłek. Na jego szczęście dysponował umiejętnością, która pomogła wydostać mu się z kokona, stracił przy tym ostatnią, zapasową latarkę (pierwsza zginęła heroicznie w straciu z jednym z Opiekunów), a pachołkowie burmistrza, którzy przybyli zabrać jego sprzęt, nie rozglądali się za nim za bardzo, gdy okazało się, że kokon jest pusty. Znalazł za to, czy też raczej został znaleziony przez dziewczynkę, o której odszukanie prosili jej rodzice, których on i Toris „spotkali" jeszcze zanim ruszyli do starej wsi. Po tym jak przyprowadziła go do tego miejsca, podzielił się z nią odrobiną zapasów, które miał ze sobą, po czym ponownie rozstał się z świadomością, tym razem po zażyciu mikstury regeneracji. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo był nieprzytomny, ale na pewno czuł się zdecydowanie lepiej niż po wydostaniu się z kokona.

\- Feliks?

Drgnął zaskoczony, słysząc tuż obok siebie głos swojej wybawicielki. Brzmiała na zmartwioną.

\- Coś się stało? - wychrypiał, siadając powoli. Przed przyjęciem mikstury poprosił Tabithę, żeby w miarę możliwości pilnowała, czy ktoś się nie zbliża.

\- Nie… tylko zabrzmiałeś, jakbyś się czegoś wystraszył, miałeś koszmar? - zapytała dziewczynka, przycupnąwszy obok niego. Łotrzyk ugryzł się w język, krzywiąc się przy tym nieznacznie. Miał co najmniej kilka odpowiedzi na to pytanie, ale żadna nie nadawała się dla małej dziewczynki.

\- Nie, nie miałem koszmaru. Po prostu na chwilę zapomniałem, gdzie jestem. Gotowa do drogi? Odpocząłem już na tyle, że możemy próbować się stąd wydostać.

\- Mhm – mruknęła Tabitha, kiwając głową z rozpromienionym uśmiechem. Feliks uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. W sumie nie dziwił się jej ani trochę, perspektywa wydostania się z pajęczego gniazda jemu też się podobała.

\- No dobrze, zasady są takie, że idziesz za mną cichutko jak myszka, a jeśli coś będzie nie w porządku, to zamiast krzyczeć lepiej klepnij mnie w ramię, zrozumiano?

Dziewczynka pokiwała głową z zapałem, zaciskając usta w wąską linię, jakby już teraz chciała mu udowodnić, że potrafi siedzieć cicho.

\- Okej, daj mi tylko moment na rozruszanie się… - mruknął łotrzyk, podnosząc się z podłogi. Nadal czuł się dość zesztywniały, ale uznał, że nie ma tragedii. Jego kombinezon miał się z kolei znacznie gorzej. Miał tylko nadzieję, że dało się go jeszcze naprawić po mniejszych kosztach niż kupno nowego. Co do niego samego, większość otarć i stłuczeń zniknęła, kiedy spał, ale poparzenia od minieksplozji, dzięki którym wydostał się z kokona, pozostawiły tu i ówdzie niezbyt piękne blizny. Podejrzewał, że jakiś czas zajmie, nim się zagoją, i pewnie będzie musiał poprosić Hedvikę o coś wspomagającego ten proces. Podsumowując, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że gdyby nie wyjątkowe szczęście to pewnie byłby martwy, to było całkiem nieźle. Urwał sobie największego świecącego grzyba, jakiego znalazł, żeby móc widzieć cokolwiek. Trzymając go w jednej ręce, a drugą chwytając za jeden z mieczy, dał znać swojej towarzyszce, że mogą ruszać. Założył sobie, że najlepiej skierować się w tę stronę, z której wcześniej przybyli pomocnicy burmistrza, Tabitha również wcześniej wspominała, że znają drogę do wyjścia, a skoro teraz nie sygnalizowała w żaden sposób, że idą w złą stronę, uznał, że podjął słuszną decyzję.  
Nawet pomimo tego, że miał ze sobą jakieś źródło światła, to było ono na tyle marne, że widoczność ograniczała się może do metra, jeśli brać pod uwagę optymistyczną wersję. Tabitha trzymała go kurczowo za resztki jego kombinezonu na plecach, zapewne po części dlatego, żeby go nie zgubić, ale strach musiał odgrywać pewną rolę. Jak by nie patrzeć, wciąż tkwili w gnieździe olbrzymich pająków. Poruszali się bardzo powoli, tak żeby uniknąć fragmentów podłoża pokrytych świeżą pajęczyną, która na pewno zaalarmowałaby swoich twórców o ich obecności. Od czasu do czasu tuż za zasięgiem światła zamajaczyła sylwetka pająka, wtedy przystawali na chwilę, pozwalając delikwentowi przejść.

\- Wiesz może skąd dokładnie przychodzą ci źli ludzie? - zapytał szeptem Feliks po tym, jak minęli miejsce, w którym obudził się po trafieniu do gniazda.

\- Tak – wyszeptała Tabitha, zaciskając jeszcze mocniej palce na materiale. - Ale to straszne miejsce, pełno tam potworów, nie wiem jak je omijają.

\- Wykombinowaniem jak to zrobić ja się zajmę, wystarczy, że pokażesz mi gdzie to jest.

Dziewczynka kiwnęła głową, złapała go za nadgarstek tej ręki w której trzymał grzyb i poprowadziła go w odpowiednim kierunku. Był pod wrażeniem tego, jak dobrze orientowała się w takich ciemnościach… chociaż z drugiej strony była tu już kilka dni. Jeśli było coś, co zdumiewało go bardziej od tego, jak bez problemu prowadziła go przez zupełne ciemności, to był to sam fakt, że przetrwała tu tak długo. Musiała mieć nawet więcej szczęścia od niego, że uciekła swoim oprawcom i nie dała się później pożreć żadnemu pająkowi.

\- Jesteśmy już blisko – mruknęła dziewczynka po kilku minutach brnięcia przez mrok.

\- Czuję… powietrze jest inne… mniej stęchłe, wyjście musi być blisko. - Łotrzyk rozejrzał się wokół. Wydawało mu się, że otoczenie nieco mniej przypominało zwykłą jaskinie. Wyglądało raczej jak podniszczone katakumby… i to takie, które musiały być dopiero w trakcie budowy, bo gdzieniegdzie na ziemi walały się szczątki narzędzi.

\- Hmm… poczekaj chwilę. - Feliks liczył na to, że dziewczynka go puści i pozwoli mu odejść chociaż kilka kroków i coś sprawdzić, ale mała nie zamierzała odstępować go nawet na krok. Tłumiąc westchnienie podprowadził ją do czegoś, co zwróciło jego uwagę, a co okazało się być stojakiem na pochodnie – jedynym przedmiotem, który wydawał się być używany regularnie.

\- Och… więcej światła z pewnością by się przydało – mruknął, przeszukując kieszenie. Nie chciał ryzykować krzesania iskier mieczem, ale miał coś, co idealnie się nadawało… o ile tego nie zgubił. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy jego palce natrafiły na znajomy, gładki kształt. - BZZZT, ratujesz mi skórę po raz kolejny – szepnął, jedną drobną błyskawicą podpalając pochodnię. - O wiele lepiej – westchnął, na wszelki wypadek jeszcze nie pozbywając się grzyba.

\- Nie boisz się, że przyciągniesz złych ludzi? Albo potwory? - zapytała Tabitha. Wyglądała na szczerze zaniepokojoną widokiem ognia.

\- Potwory mają poważne problemy ze wzrokiem, a złych ludzi się nie boję – stwierdził Feliks, unosząc pochodnię nad głowę, żeby oświetlić większy obszar. Dość szybko tego pożałował. Tak jak się spodziewał jaskinia była przeogromna, jej sklepienie nawet pomimo światła pochodni wciąż ginęło w mroku. Co biorąc pod uwagę resztę widoków było pozytywem. Faktycznie, miejsce w którym się teraz znajdowali było początkiem katakumb, nad którymi prace przerwano zapewne po pojawieniu się pająków. Oznaczało to między innymi, że w pewnym momencie robiło się o wiele ciaśniej, zwłaszcza jeśli porównać to z jaskinią, którą zostawiali za sobą. Skoro było ciaśniej, to światło dostarczane przez pochodnię wystarczało do oświetlenia korytarza. Korytarza pełnego pająków, dość młodych, ale już na tyle dużych, żeby dorastać mu gdzieś do połowy uda. Były wszędzie, na podłodze, ścianach i na suficie, łażąc po sobie wzajemnie z cichym chrzęszcząco-szeleszczącym dźwiękiem i posykując od czasu do czasu, kiedy któryś zapuścił się gdzie nie powinien.

\- O kur… czę, przejście tędy faktycznie może być problemem – mruknął łotrzyk. Starał się wypatrzeć coś, co naprowadziłoby go na odpowiedź, jak ludzie burmistrza tędy przechodzili. Nie miał czasu ani zapasów, żeby poczekać aż wrócą, nie mówiąc już o tym, że stanie sobie z pochodnią w ręku i czekanie na wrogów to sam z siebie był zły pomysł. Najchętniej po prostu cisnąłby pochodnią w całe to zgromadzenie i poprawiłby buteleczką ognia alchemicznego, ale nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić z trzech powodów. Po czymś takim z pewnością wybuchłoby (dosłownie) zamieszanie, w którym ciężko byłoby mu upilnować Tabithę i siebie samego zresztą też, bo nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby był w najlepszej kondycji, a starsze osobniki z głębi jaskini zapewne również zwróciłyby na nich uwagę. No i nie miał ze sobą ognia alchemicznego i bogom dzięki, bo inaczej jego przygoda zakończyłaby się w momencie, w którym wypadł z kokona i łupnął o ziemię. O ile reszta eliksirów jakimś cudem przetrwała, to gdyby miał przy sobie ogień alchemiczny, to z pułapki wydostałby się z głośnym hukiem.

\- „Musi być jakiś sposób na to, żeby przedostać się przez to jebane przedszkole" - stwierdził w duchu, analizując, jakie ma opcje. Na pożyczonych perkach nie mógł za bardzo polegać, miał za mało energii, żeby ich użyć. Umiejętność Lovino co prawda dawała jakieś możliwości bez pozbawiania się przytomności po raz kolejny, ale wolał nie eksperymentować, mając małą dziewczynkę do upilnowania. Zresztą, skoro tacy idioci jak ludzie burmistrza mogli przejść bez problemu, to on też mógł znaleźć sposób.

\- Musimy podejść bliżej – powiedział cicho – może uda mi się dostrzec coś co pomoże mi dojść do tego, jak źli ludzie tędy przechodzą.

\- Nie! - pisnęła dziewczynka. - Tam są potwory! Boję się!

\- A poczekasz tu na mnie chwilkę, żebym mógł się rozejrzeć? - Westchnął cicho, kiedy Tabitha potrząsnęła głową i wtuliła się w niego mocno, jakby chciała się upewnić, że nie ruszy się z miejsca. Nie mógł jej winić, musiała być przerażona… a i tak była mniej marudna niż Toris. - Mała, słuchaj… wiem, że się boisz, ale obiecuję ci, że nie stanie ci się krzywda. Nie mamy innej opcji na wyjście stąd.

Dziewczynka niechętnie, ale w końcu dała się przekonać do tego, żeby podejść jeszcze bliżej korytarza. Ostrożnie, krok za krokiem, żeby nie wzbudzać zbyt silnych wibracji, podeszli na tyle blisko, że tylko kilkanaście metrów dzieliło ich od pierwszego pająka. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się, że nic to nie dało i cudowny sposób na ominięcie pająków nadal był poza ich zasięgiem. Przynajmniej do momentu w którym łotrzyk nie przyjrzał się bliżej podłodze. O ile niemal wszędzie roztaczała się pajęczyna w różnym stopniu zużycia, w dużej mierze zmieszana z pyłem i udeptana przez liczne wędrówki, o tyle niewielki jej fragment był podejrzanie czysty.

\- Och… no jasne – westchnął Feliks, mając szczerą ochotę uderzyć się w czoło z siłą Elizabety. - Wcześniej nie próbowałaś podchodzić tak blisko? - zapytał, ostrożnie obmacując podłoże.

\- Nie – szepnęła Tabitha. - Bałam się, że źli ludzie mnie zobaczą.

\- No tak… tutaj już nie bardzo jest gdzie się ukryć – mruknął łotrzyk. Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy jego palce zahaczyły o podejrzanie regularną szczelinę w kamieniu. - Aha! - zanucił tryumfalnie, przy odrobinie wysiłku unosząc ukrytą w podłodze klapę. Klapa okazała się być drewniana, tylko z wierzchu pokryta skalną warstwą, która doskonale maskowała ją w podłożu. - Magiczne przejście złych ludzi znalezione… idziemy – zarządził, upewniając się tylko, czy w przejściu nie czają się kolejne pająki. Gestem nakazał dziewczynce iść pierwszej, po czym zanim sam poszedł za nią, powstrzymując ochotę przed ciśnięciem pochodnią w pająki, zgasił ją i zostawił na podłodze jaskini. Przejście było dość ciasne, więc wolał nie ryzykować przenoszenia przez niego płonącej żagwi. Miał już dość poparzeń, a zgaszona i tak nie nadawała się już do ponownego zapalenia. Modlił się tylko, żeby po drugiej stronie było jaśniej niż w gnieździe. Po zejściu do tunelu pod korytarzem stwierdził, że postąpił jak najbardziej słusznie, bo był on tak ciasny, że on i Tabitha musieli iść jedno za drugim, w dodatku bokiem. Mógł sobie tylko wyobrażać, jakie problemy mieli ludzie burmistrza, żeby się tędy przecisnąć. Jakby tego było mało, jedynym, co oddzielało ich od samego korytarza były ułożone jedna obok drugiej deski. Nie były do siebie niczym przymocowane, więc intencją kolejnej modlitwy stało się to, żeby żadna z desek się nie złamała ani nie obsunęła i żeby na głowę nie spadły im śmiercionośne niespodzianki. Była co prawda szansa, że by się nie zmieściły, ale była też na to, że trafiłby się jakiś mniejszy osobnik, więc wolał, żeby wszystko szło tak gładko, jak do tej pory.

Chociaż przeczucie mówiło mu, że w którymś momencie i tak zadziała zasada „jeśli coś idzie zbyt dobrze, to znak, że zaraz się spierdoli".

* * *

\- Jest bosko, Toris, wszystko wskazuje na to, że twoja wielka przygoda na zleceniu, które znacznie przekracza twoje „uprawnienia", skończy się tak, że będziesz siedział na dupie i czekał, aż reszta się z nim upora – burknął ze złością Toris, kopiąc czubkiem buta zapleśniały dywan. - W dodatku znowu gadasz sam do siebie, a twój mentor prawdopodobnie wybrał się na wycieczkę żeby się rozejrzeć, ale chyba na tamten świat, skoro jeszcze nie wrócił.

Rozumiał decyzję Elizabety. To, że kazała mu tu zostać i się nie wychylać, nie narażać na niebezpieczeństwo, było jak najbardziej logiczne, w końcu był żółtodziobem, więc w teorii to zlecenie było dla niego o wiele za ciężkie. Ale mimo to nie potrafił powstrzymać uczucia żalu i gniewu. Jakoś Feliks ufał w jego umiejętności na tyle, żeby dopuścić go do jakiejkolwiek akcji…

\- Chociaż z drugiej strony nie mogę powiedzieć, żeby Feliks był najbardziej odpowiedzialnym człowiekiem, jakiego spotkałem – westchnął wojownik. Nie mogąc znieść bezczynności wstał z fotela i zaczął przechadzać się po holu, próbując wymyślić sobie jakieś pożyteczne zajęcie. Mógł wrócić do czytania książek… ale mając świadomość, że gdzieś tam na zewnątrz Elizabeta i Lukas poświęcają swój czas i energię, ryzykując przy tym życie, żeby odwalić robotę z którą on miał się uporać, to jakoś nie miał na to ochoty.

\- Bogowie, jestem taki bezużyteczny, walczyć nie mogę, ruszyć się stąd nie wypada, skoro obiecałem… - urwał słysząc przeciągłe skrzypnięcie drzwi. Z mocno bijącym sercem odwrócił się w kierunku schodów do piwnicy, bo to one były źródłem hałasu. Początkowo odetchnął z ulgą… jednak po chwili doznał oświecenia. Obiecał Elizabecie, że nie będzie się ruszał z ratusza… ale jakby nie patrzeć, piwnica była jego częścią, a skoro drzwi do niej były otwarte…

\- To nie jest zbyt rozsądny pomysł – mruknął, podchodząc do drzwi i ostrożnie zerkając, co było za nimi. Nie widział zbyt wiele, kilka pierwszych stopni prowadzących w dół schodów, reszta ginęła w mroku. - Okej, chyba trochę za dużo czasu spędziłem w towarzystwie Feliksa – stwierdził, odruchowo wyjmując z kieszeni latarkę, którą zostawił mu łotrzyk. Co prawda Feliks w kółko powtarzał mu, że powinien być ostrożny, nie podejmować pochopnych i głupich decyzji… ale sam nie do końca stosował się do własnych rad, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę ten rekonesans, na który się wybrał.

\- Dobra, trudno, najwyżej oprócz sprawdzenia co jest tam na dole, dowiem się również jak wygląda ten inny, ponoć lepszy świat. - Wziął głębszy wdech i wyciągając przed siebie dłoń z świetlną kulką, zaczął schodzić po schodach. - Może przy okazji spotkam tam Feliksa i będę mógł mu skopać dupę za to, że wybrał się na „krótki zwiad" i dał się zabić.

W drodze na dół doszedł do wniosku, że zwiedzanie podziemi ratusza w pełnym morderczych pająków mieście nie znajdzie się na liście jego ulubionych rzeczy. Fakt, sam ratusz był wolny od ośmionogich lokatorów, ale wciąż miał na uwadze fakt, że wedle informacji których dostarczył im pamiętnik burmistrza, leże królowej znajdowało się w podziemiach świątyni, a ta nie była jakoś bardzo oddalona od ratusza. Nie zdziwiłoby go, gdyby się okazało, że świątynia i ratusz są ze sobą połączone poprzez podziemia, a to by oznaczało, że powinien się spodziewać, że natknie się na jakiegoś pająka… albo nawet całe stado.

\- Tak, to jest idealny plan – stwierdził, przełykając cicho ślinę. - Pchaj się tam, gdzie najprawdopodobniej spotkasz bandę śmiercionośnych paskud i cholera wie czego jeszcze. I to, o radości niepojęta, w miejscu, w którym nawet nie możesz się za bardzo zamachnąć mieczem – mruknął, obrzucając spojrzeniem ściany tunelu. Gdyby rozłożył ramiona to bez problemu byłby w stanie dotknąć obu ścian i to bez pełnego ich wyprostowania. Dotarcie na sam dół zajęło mu zaskakująco dużo czasu. Co prawda schody nie były w idealnym stanie i musiał być ostrożny w pokonywaniu kolejnych stopni, ale nie to zajęło mu większość czasu. Po prostu zszedł znacznie niżej, niż zakładał.

\- Po co komu piwnica tak głęboko? - szepnął, unosząc latarkę nieco wyżej. Pomieszczenie w którym się znalazł było o wiele obszerniejsze niż korytarz, więc teraz mógł swobodnie dobyć miecza. Poczuł się z tym nieco pewniej, ale głos rozsądku i tak podpowiadał mu, że zamiast zgrywać bohaterskiego odkrywcę podziemi, powinien czym prędzej wrócić na górę i grzecznie czekać na powrót Lukasa, Elizabety lub Feliksa. Jednak zamiast posłuchać owego głosu posłuchać, zaczął powoli przeszukiwać piwnicę. Pomieszczenie pełne było potrzaskanych stojaków na wino, natknął się także na zniszczoną i przegniłą beczułkę na piwo. Jednak tym, co sprawiło, że serce zaczęło bić mu szybciej, były drzwi, sztuk dwie.

Jedne były zamknięte, na klucz, jak się okazało przy próbie otworzenia ich, ale wyglądały na używane co jakiś czas, bo miały świeżo nasmarowane zawiasy.

Drugie były w połowie otwarte, zrobione z (obecnie mocno pordzewiałego) metalu i bardzo zniszczone. Ledwie trzymały się w zawiasach i były wygięte, jakby coś ciężkiego próbowało je kiedyś staranować, usiłując się dostać do piwnicy. O ile się nie mylił, to korytarz za nimi prowadził w stronę świątyni.

Zdrowy rozsądek Torisa ostatecznie zwątpił w sens swojego istnienia, kiedy jego właściciel zamiast wrócić w miarę bezpiecznie miejsce, postanowił sprawdzić, dokąd dokładnie ów korytarz prowadzi.

* * *

 **Cóż... mogę się identyfikować z Torisem w tym rozdziale.  
Mój zdrowy rozsądek też zwątpił w sens istnienia.  
A może w ogóle nie istniał?**

 **Się okaże, w przyszły czwartek podejmuje pierwszą próbę (i oby ostatnią) zdania egzaminu praktycznego na prawo jazdy. Do tego zdrowy rozsądek raczej się przydaje.**

 **Chociaż patrząc na ilość wypadków i to jak niektórzy jeżdżą to chyba nie do końca.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Cóż mogę powiedzieć...**

 **Ci którzy lubią tą historię raczej się ucieszą, bo mam teraz taki mały "How to be" streak. W dodatku już teraz mogę stwierdzić, że będzie ten fik bardzo dłuuuugi, skoro ma już prawie sto tysięcy słów, a to wciąż ten moment który uważam za początek.**

 **Być może następny rozdział też będzie z tego... chociaż w przygotowaniu jest też rozdział z United World High, Fantastycznych... nawet w Dlaczego coś tam zaczęłam skrobać. No i oczywiście jest też kilka innych projektów, które mają swoje zaczątki i czasem coś w nich grzebię, ale na razie nie będę bardziej się krzywdzić i ich tu wrzucać XD**

 **No bo przecież wy, Drodzy Czytelnicy, na pewno nie czujecie się pokrzywdzeni jeśli dostajecie nowe rzeczy do czytania.**

* * *

Czasami Feliks dochodził do wniosku, że oddałby wiele, żeby jego przeczucia rzadziej się sprawdzały. Zdecydowanie wolał się pożegnać z karierą jasnowidza, niż oglądać jak spełniają się niektóre z jego „przepowiedni".

Tunel pod zapajęczonym korytarzem udało się jemu i Tabithcie przebyć bez większych problemów. Jedyną trudnością jaką napotkali było znalezienie wyjścia, kiedy już dotarli do jego końca. Była to jednak trudność niewielka, bo z wyjściem sytuacja była analogiczna jak z wejściem, wystarczyło znaleźć klapę, która je zasłaniała. I w tym momencie szczęście najwyraźniej uznało, że czas się ulotnić. Ku ubolewaniu łotrzyka, po drugiej stronie przejścia nie udało mu się namierzyć żadnych pochodni ani niczego co mogłoby spełnić podobną rolę. A cholernie by się teraz coś takiego przydało, bo wyglądało na to, że o ile pająki mieli tymczasowo za sobą, to przed nimi rozciągał się pieprzony labirynt.

\- „Rany boskie, jak na zadupie to mają solidnie rozwiniętą sieć podziemi" - pomyślał z irytacją Feliks, przyglądając się pilnie każdemu z trzech przejść, które rozpościerały się przed nimi. A biorąc pod uwagę, że za jedyne źródło światła znów robił grzyb, to widział raczej niewiele. Jedyne, czego był pewny, to że zawrócenie było złym pomysłem. Jeszcze nie zdążył się stęsknić za pająkami i szczerze wątpił, żeby kiedykolwiek miało się to zmienić. - „Chociaż… może po prostu potrzebowali aż tyle miejsca na trupy" - dodał po chwili, pobieżnie oglądając powykuwane w ścianach wnęki.  
Nie miał czasu, ochoty, a przede wszystkim warunków na zwiedzanie. Brakowało wszystkiego, jedzenia, wody, światła, a jakby tego było mało, to Tabitha zaczęła narzekać na to, że boli ją brzuch i jest jej zimno. Cóż, jego bolało chyba wszystko i wcale nie było mu cieplej, ale nie chciał licytować się z małą dziewczynką.

\- Cóż… skoro żadnych widocznych wskazówek nie ma, to spróbujmy czegoś innego – mruknął, wycierając jedną z dłoni o ubranie. Poślinił palec wskazujący i uniósł rękę w górę, licząc na to, że wyczuje jakieś drobne ruchy powietrza.

\- Mama zawsze powtarzała, że nie należy wkładać brudnych palców do buzi – oświadczyła kucająca pod jedną ze ścian Tabitha, obserwując go uważnie. Feliks tylko przewalił oczyma, woląc zachować dla siebie to, co mówiła mu jego mama.

Przez dłuższy czas łotrzyk nabierał pewności, że dalszą drogę przyjdzie mu wybrać na chybił trafił. Kiedy już zdążył zwątpić w to, że poczuje chociażby lekki powiew i zaczął przypominać sobie wyliczanki, żeby wybrać najodpowiedniejszą, poczuł dość wyraźny powiew chłodnego, ale co ważniejsze świeżego powietrza, napływający z prawego korytarza. Skoro nie było ani stęchłe, ani nie posiadało kwaskowatego „posmaku", jak to miało miejsce w gnieździe, uznał, że ten korytarz powinien ich doprowadzić jeśli nie na powierzchnię, to chociaż do miejsca gdzie nie było ani pająków, ani trupów. Na chwilę obecną wszystko, co nie uwzględniało trupów i pająków, było błogosławieństwem.

\- Wstawaj, mała, idziemy dalej – zarządził, wycierając dłoń o spodnie i ponownie dobywając jednego ze swoich mieczy. Dziewczynka posłuchała go bez szemrania. Musiał przyznać, że naprawdę doceniał jej skłonność do współpracy. Feliks miał nadzieję, że ten tunel nie był jakoś szczególnie długi. Co prawda Margo nie było jakąś dużą wsią, ale nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby w tych podziemiach było przejście prowadzące aż do nowej osady. Co prawda wyrycie takiego tunelu byłoby czasochłonne i kosztowne, ale nie miał żadnych informacji o tym, jakim majątkiem dysponował burmistrz. Zresztą Iscarna pełna była rzeczy, które potrafiły zdziwić każdego, niezależnie od tego, ile już w życiu widział. Samo to zlecenie mógł podpiąć pod tę kategorię. Starał się rozglądać na boki w poszukiwaniu jakiejś drogi, która dla odmiany prowadziłaby w górę. Miał zamiar skorzystać z pierwszych lepszych schodów, które wyprowadziłyby jego i Tabithę gdzieś gdzie jest jaśniej, cieplej i bezpieczniej.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać aż znowu zobaczę mamę i tatę – wyszeptała dziewczynka, jak zwykle idąca tuż za nim i tradycyjnie trzymając się resztek jego kombinezonu.

\- Jestem pewny, że oni też – mruknął łotrzyk niezbyt pewnym tonem. Pocieszanie małych dziewczynek, w ogóle dzieci… kogokolwiek... nie było czymś, w czym czuł się mocny. Zapewnianie kogoś o czymś, czego nie można było być pewnym, uważał za bezsensowne. Ale skoro mogło mu to pomóc w trzymaniu morale na wysokim... jako takim poziomie…  
Mimo iż uważał, że wciąż powinni zachowywać ciszę, pozwalał małej się wygadać, mówić o tych wszystkich rzeczach, które miała zamiar zrobić, jak już wróci do swoich rodziców. Tak długo jak odciągało to jej uwagę od tego, że wciąż znajdowali się w paskudnych podziemiach, było mu to na rękę. To było znacznie lepsze niż gdyby miała zacząć płakać… no i wciąż było lepsze niż zupełna cisza. Cisza potrafiła być znacznie gorsza niż ryki najgorszych potworów., potrafiła doprowadzić ludzki umysł na granicę szaleństwa i poza nią… i potrafiła zabijać, nawet jeśli nie bezpośrednio. Co prawda nie słuchał dziewczynki zbyt uważnie, ale i tak musiał przyznać, że musiała mieć bardzo ambitne plany, skoro mówiła aż tyle.

\- „Dobra… dość rozpraszania się myśleniem o pierdołach, czas się skupić i znaleźć wyjście na powierzchnie.". - zrugał się w myślach, potrząsając lekko głową.

I pomodlić przy okazji, żeby nie spotkać po drodze niczego, co miałoby nieprzyjazne zamiary.

* * *

\- Poważnie, Toris, posłuchałbyś w końcu samego siebie i wrócił grzecznie do ratusza – wyszeptał wojownik, rozglądając się wokół i zagryzając wargi ze zdenerwowaniem. Szedł ciemnym tunelem już jakiś czas, nie wiedział nawet jak długo, ale jednego był pewien. Ten korytarz nie prowadził do podziemi świątyni. Może i nie miał pojęcia, ile już tutaj był, ale na pewno pokonał większy dystans niż ten dzielący od siebie ratusz i świątynię. Po drodze mijał co prawda odnogi odbiegające w różnych kierunkach, ale uznał, że lepiej po prostu iść przed siebie, sprawdzał tylko pobieżnie, czy nie czają się w nich pająki albo bogowie wiedzą co jeszcze. Wychodził przy tym z założenia, że jeśli będzie musiał podjąć taktyczny odwrót, to droga powrotna będzie prosta i przynajmniej się nie zgubi.

\- Okej, będę szedł przed siebie i liczył do stu, jak skończę to zrobię w tył zwrot i wrócę do ratusza – zadecydował w końcu, czując jak ramiona pokrywają mu się gęsią skórką. W podziemiach było chłodno, ale nie to było przyczyną. Bardziej przeszkadzała mu świadomość, gdzie się znajduje, że jest tu zupełnie sam i nikt o tym nie wie. I jeszcze ta cisza… w sensie… nie było tak zupełnie cicho, w końcu słyszał własne kroki, jakieś trzaski i stuki co jakiś czas. Brakowało mu… nie był pewny czego dokładnie, chyba jakichś oznak życia.

\- Co innego cisza w lesie, gdzie można wsłuchać się w to, jak ów las żyje i przy okazji odpocząć, a co innego cisza w paskudnych podziemiach… pewnie dlatego gadam sam do siebie – mruknął, otrząsając się. Im dalej szedł, tym gorzej się czuł. - Bogowie, po co ja tu w ogóle wchodziłem… okej, pieprzyć liczenie do stu, wracam – stwierdził, uznając, że już dłużej tego nie zniesie. Ta sytuacja była dla niego zbyt nowa, zbyt stresująca. Niechętnie to przed sobą przyznawał, ale po prostu bał się dalej samotnie przemierzać te podziemia. Miał nadzieję, że kiedy już wróci do ratusza to Lukasa i Elizabety jeszcze nie będzie. Nie chciał ani dostać ochrzanu za to, że ich nie posłuchał, ani przyznawać się, że wrócił się bo spietrał, to byłoby zbyt upokarzające. I kiedy ta rozsądna część niego miała odtrąbić swój sukces i pogratulować sobie wytrwałości, jego uszu dobiegł dźwięk, którego nie był w stanie zignorować.

Krzyk małej dziewczynki.

 _\- Czy podróże i żądza przygód to jedyne powody, dla których chciałeś zostać najemnikiem?_

Takie pytanie zadał mu Feliks niedługo po tym jak wrócili do siedziby Szpona po zleceniu na pilnowanie magazynu. Przez chwilę wahał się, czy chce odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, bo czuł, że jego odpowiedź raczej nie zasłuży na pochlebny komentarz ze strony łotrzyka. W końcu jednak odpowiedział:

 _\- Nie tylko… pewnie znowu zwyzywasz mnie od debili… ale oprócz tego chcę bronić i pomagać ludziom, którzy sami nie są dość silni._

Nieco zaskoczyło go, kiedy blondyn westchnął ciężko i odwrócił wzrok. Wtedy na kolejną dłuższą chwilę zapadła cisza.

 _\- No co?_

 _\- Nic… ale jeśli zgrywanie bohatera kiedyś cię nie zabije, to gwarantuję ci, że w którymś momencie srogo się rozczarujesz ludzką postawą._

Cóż… biorąc pod uwagę, że pomimo wcześniejszych przemyśleń i zamiarów zawrócił i puścił się biegiem w stronę, z której dobiegł krzyk, to wszystko wskazywało na tę pierwszą opcję.

* * *

\- Czy my się zgubiliśmy? - zapytała Tabitha po dość długim czasie błądzenia. Feliks naprawdę chciałby odpowiedzieć, że nie. W sumie jakby nie patrzeć to nie byłoby kłamstwo, nie dało się zgubić drogi, jeśli w ogóle się jej nie znało. Wątpił jednak, żeby taka odpowiedź ucieszyła małą. W dodatku dręczyło go przeczucie, że lada moment wydarzy się coś nieprzyjemnego… już zbyt długo było spokojnie. Chwilowo przystanął przy kolejnym już skrzyżowaniu tuneli, zastanawiając się czy nie powinien zaryzykować skręcenia w którąś z odnóg.

\- Feliks?

Westchnął cicho odwracając głowę żeby odpowiedzieć dziewczynce. Po to by w następnej chwili odepchnąć ją z głośnym przekleństwem, a samemu zostać zwalonym z nóg przez zakapturzoną postać, która ledwie majaczyła w świetle rzucanym przez grzyby. Naprawdę nienawidził, kiedy sprawdzały się te najgorsze z przeczuć.

\- Morderca!

\- Też się kurwa cieszę, że pana widzę – wykrztusił Feliks, podnosząc się na czworaka. W następnej chwili znów wylądował na posadzce, kiedy przeturlał się na bok by uniknąć kolejnego ciosu. Do listy rzeczy których dowiedział się o Opiekunach mógł dopisać to, że byli raczej silni, bo cios, którego nie do końca udało mu się uniknąć, miotnął nim o ścianę. Usiadł zamroczony i oparł się o nią plecami, po omacku szukając upuszczonego miecza. Chociaż tak na dobrą sprawę w obecnej sytuacji mógł już zacząć żegnać się z życiem.

\- Nie wiem jakim cudem udało ci się uciec z gniazda – wysyczał opiekun zbliżając się powoli do swojej ofiary. - Ale to nie ma znaczenia, tym razem upewnię się, że odpowiesz za każdą zbrodnię, której się dopuściłeś!

\- „W takim razie chyba będziesz musiał zacząć kopać tunel do piekielnych otchłani, bo trochę tego jest" - pomyślał łotrzyk. Chwilowo dał sobie spokój z szukaniem swojego miecza i opuścił „bezwładnie" głowę, postanawiając poudawać nieprzytomnego. Być może atak z zaskoczenia z brutalną siłą Lizzie był lepszą opcją niż szukanie broni, którą pewnie i tak niewiele by zdziałał.

\- Odpowiesz za mordowanie moich braci… i próbę uprowadzenia królowej…

\- „Okej, albo typ bredzi, albo to ja zacząłem mieć problemy ze słuchem" - stwierdził Feliks. O ile do mordowania mógł się jeszcze przyznać, to na pewno nie próbował nikogo uprowadzić. A już na pewno nie pajęczą królową, bo nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić innej królewskiej persony w tym miejscu. Jedyny towarzysz, jakiego miał w chwili obecnej, to Tabitha, a ona z pewnością nie była przerośniętym stawonogiem. Była przerażoną małą dziewczynką, do której po początkowym szoku zaczęło docierać, w jakiej sytuacji się teraz znajduje. Krzyknęła przejmująco, po czym się rozpłakała, kuląc się pod przeciwległą ścianą.

\- Zabierz ją z powrotem – powiedział Opiekun. Przez chwilę łotrzyk zachodził w głowę, o co mogło mu chodzić, do czasu kiedy nie pojawił się drugi Opiekun, który... zeskoczył z sufitu. W takiej sytuacji Feliks uznał, że szanse powodzenia jego planu spadły praktycznie do zera, ale i tak zamierzał spróbować.

\- Nie! - pisnęła Tabitha, odsuwając się od podchodzącego do niej Opiekuna. - Zostaw mnie! Feliks, pomóż mi!

Feliks wziął ostrożnie głębszy wdech, szykując się do zadania ciosu… musiał uderzyć, zanim ten popapraniec, który stał nad nim, go wykończy, do czego właśnie się przymierzał. Jednak w chwili, w której miał zadać ten cios, ktoś chyba zapalił słońce w korytarzu, bo miał wrażenie, że jaskrawy blask zaraz wypali mu oczy. Przez moment był pewny, że po prostu za wolno zareagował i został zabity, a ten blask to to słynne światło, w którego stronę miał nie iść. Usłyszał jednak głośny syk i odgłos głuchego uderzenia, jakby dwa spore obiekty się ze sobą zderzyły. Nie mając pojęcia co się dzieje, ale nie chcąc tracić okazji do przywalenia chociaż jednemu jadowitemu pojebowi, zerwał się z miejsca i uderzył zaciśniętą pięścią w miejsce w którym spodziewał się napotkać brzuch Opiekuna. W coś trafił na pewno, i to coś pieprznęło w drugą ścianę z głośnym hukiem i nieprzyjemnym chrzęstem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że został płaskorzeźbą… - mruknął Feliks, czując jak uginają się pod nim kolana, a świadomość odpływa niebezpiecznie, grożąc kolejną utratą przytomności. Osobiście wolałby nie mdleć, miał wrażenie, że tym razem obudziłby się martwy. Podparł się jedną ręką na ziemi i zaczął mrugać zawzięcie oczyma, próbując coś zobaczyć. Zaklął słysząc pośpieszne kroki zmierzające w jego stronę, miał tylko nadzieje, że zginie szybko i bezboleśnie.

\- Feliks? Co ty tu do cholery robisz? I co ci się stało do cholery?! - Łotrzyk odetchnął z ulgą, słysząc znajomy głos.

\- Normalnie to ja pytałbym skąd się tu wziąłeś, skoro o ile dobrze pamiętam, kazałem ci zostać w ratuszu – stwierdził blondyn. - Ale nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak się cieszę, że cię widzę, Toris. Chociaż w sumie to cię nie widzę.

\- Straciłeś wzrok? - zapytał wojownik z zaniepokojeniem, przyklękając obok Feliksa.

\- No chwilę temu, kiedy ktoś zapalił słońce w tych pierdolonych lochach. Mam dziwne wrażenie, że to twoja sprawka.

\- Mam ze sobą tylko latarkę, którą mi dałeś, przecież nie świeci tak jasno – powiedział Toris ze zdziwieniem.

\- Zmienisz zdanie, jak posiedzisz sobie w niemal zupełnych ciemnościach jakiś czas, a potem ktoś ci podsunie to maleństwo pod nos – mruknął Feliks. - Później ci opowiem całą fascynującą historię pod tytułem „Co ty tu do cholery robisz?", ale najpierw chcę stąd w końcu wyjść. Bo znasz drogę powrotną, prawda? To nie tak, że wlazłeś do jakichś upiornych tuneli i zwiedzając zgubiłeś drogę?

\- Nie… wiem jak wrócić stąd do ratusza. Właściwie to miałem już zawracać, ale usłyszałem krzyk małej dziewczynki… to byłeś ty?

\- Tak kurwa – prychnął łotrzyk z sarkazmem. - Zaatakowany przez tych pojebów zacząłem piszczeć jak mała dziewczynka, licząc na to, że jakiś rycerz-idiota zjawi się z pomocą.

\- Więc…

\- Tabitha! - zawołał Feliks ochrypłym głosem. Nie miał pojęcia co dokładnie przed chwilą zaszło, ale miał nadzieję, że mała nie spanikowała i nie pobiegła którymś z korytarzy.

\- Jestem tutaj… - pisnął cichy głosik.

Toris i Feliks odwrócili głowy w tamtym kierunku. Łotrzyk nadal nie widział zbyt wiele, tylko rozmazane zarysy tego co było wokół, ale zauważył mały kształt, pełznący niepewnie w jego stronę.

\- To jest… - zaczął wojownik, unosząc brwi ze zdumieniem na widok małej dziewczynki, która skryła się za załomem jednego z korytarzy.

\- Możesz odtrąbić sukces mości rycerzu, znaleźliśmy dziewoję, o której wspominała nam pewna para, którą napotkaliśmy w lesie. W sensie ja znalazłem, ale skoro ty znalazłeś mnie, to mogę się podzielić sławą i chwałą. Tylko błagam, pytania później, po prostu stąd wyjdźmy.

\- Kto to jest? - zapytała Tabitha, przyglądając się wojownikowi z nieufnością.

\- Nie martw się, nie musisz się go bać, pomoże nam się stąd wydostać – odparł Feliks, starając się stanąć z powrotem na nogach. - Dzięki – mruknął czując jak Toris chwyta go pod łokieć żeby mu pomóc. - Najlepiej czym prędzej, zanim gospodarze wrócą. Nie wiem z czego są zrobieni, ale… szlag, widzisz gdzieś tu moją broń?

\- Jeden z twoich mieczy jest na swoim miejscu w pochwie na plecach – oznajmił brunet rozglądając się. Bez problemu namierzył drugie ostrze, leżące nieopodal, upewniając się, że łotrzyk da radę ustać samodzielnie chociaż chwilę, podszedł i podniósł je. - Ten drugi też schować?

\- Mhm… na chwilę obecną i tak nie dam rady się nim posłużyć.

\- Co do „gospodarzy", jak to zgrabnie ująłeś, to ten, któremu przywaliłeś raczej już nie jest groźny – stwierdził Toris, zerkając kątem oka na zakapturzoną postać leżącą pod jedną ze ścian. Wzdrygnął się lekko, widząc posokę wyciekającą z zakamarków szaty. Miał wrażenie, że miała dziwny kolor, ale wolał się temu bliżej nie przyglądać. - A ten którego ja staranowałem uciekł, niestety nie zdążyłem go potraktować mieczem.

\- To mnie wcale nie pociesza, ale lepsze to niż nic, nie wiem czym są ci goście, ale są cholernie twardzi, silni, jadowici i niemili dla gości.

\- Jadowici?!

\- Po raz kolejny powtarzam – później, teraz najważniejsze to się stąd wydostać, zanim tamten pojeb wróci. Będziesz musiał mi trochę pomóc, bo jak już zapewne zauważyłeś, nie jestem w najlepszej kondycji.

Toris kiwnął głową, schował swój miecz, wsunął broń łotrzyka z powrotem do pochwy na jego plecach i stanął obok niego, żeby ten mógł się na nim wesprzeć. Tabitha nadal patrzyła na niego z lekkim przestrachem, ale w końcu podeszła bliżej i jak zwykle złapała się kombinezonu Feliksa.

\- Czy ten pan też walczy z potworami i złymi ludźmi? - zapytała szeptem.

\- Tak, to mój kolega z pracy – odparł Feliks, również szeptem, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Toris doskonale ich słyszy. - Straszny z niego głupek, ale porządny z niego gość, więc go lubię.

\- Ooooch… - sapnęła dziewczynka z przejęciem.

\- Masz szczęście, że ona tu jest, bo inaczej zasadziłbym ci kopa – mruknął Toris tak żeby Tabitha go nie dosłyszała. Feliks doskonale wiedział jak sprawić, żeby cała radość i ulga z tego, że jednak nie dał się zeżreć, zmieniła się w ochotę do nakopania mu do dupy. - A tym razem na pewno dałbym radę.

\- Wiem o tym. Myślisz, że wkurzałbym cię gdybym nie miał żadnego zabezpieczenia?

\- Tak, tak właśnie myślę.

\- Hmm… w sumie racja.

\- Po prostu zawlokę cię z powrotem do ratusza i popatrzę jak Elizabeta cię morduje.

\- Och, czyli nasze wsparcie już przybyło? Perfekcyjnie, muszę cię jednak rozczarować, bo Lizzie grozi mi śmiercią za każdym razem jak zrobię coś co uzna za głupie. Czyli średnio raz w miesiącu… raz w tygodniu, jak jestem na dłużej w mieście. Kto dokładnie przybył?

\- Elizabeta, Lukas, Eduard i Hedvika. Przy czym z tego co powiedziała Elizabeta, to Ed pojechał do Okardu żeby donieść o przekręcie, a twoja siostra została w Nowym Margo, żeby mieć burmistrza na oku.

\- Hedvika przyjechała? - zapytał Feliks ze szczerym zdziwieniem. - Łał… chyba miała naprawdę dużą chętkę na zdobycie rzadkich składników alchemicznych.

\- A co? Boi się pająków?

\- Tak, zwłaszcza tego konkretnego gatunku, ale jak chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego, to z nią o tym gadaj.

\- Chyba przeżyję bez tej wiedzy – stwierdził Toris, chociaż bardzo go to ciekawiło. Feliks wiele o nich wiedział, Hedvika się ich bała, a wiedział, że dorastali razem. Musieli mieć z nimi już do czynienia wcześniej, a łotrzyk wspominał o czasach dzieciństwa… Korciło go, żeby czegoś się o tym dowiedzieć, ale czuł, że to bardzo drażliwy i osobisty temat, więc wolał nie być zbyt wścibski.

\- Ja to bym chciał przeżyć tak w ogóle, więc nie obraź się, że przez jakiś czas będę cicho – mruknął łotrzyk, szykując się na kolejną walkę o zachowanie przytomności przynajmniej do czasu powrotu do ratusza.

\- Obrazić się? Chyba zacznę dziękować bogom za to błogosławieństwo.

* * *

Nareszcie znów było ciemno… pomimo tego, że światło nie stanowiło żadnej przeszkody, wolał kiedy panowała ciemność. W ciemności on i jego bracia czuli się najlepiej, ciemność dawała bezpieczeństwo, w ciemności ciepłokrwiści byli bezbronni.

A przynajmniej większość z nich była.

Nie docenili intruza, który wdarł się do laboratorium. Dotąd żadnej ofierze nie udało się uwolnić z kokona i uciec z gniazda, zwłaszcza po tym, jak otrzymał dawkę ich jadu. A jemu się to udało. Jeden z jego braci był martwy, drugi ciężko ranny, nie wspominając o wszystkich pajęczych braciach, którzy padli ofiarą jego i pozostałych ciepłokrwistych, którzy z nim byli.

Musiał za to zapłacić, wszyscy musieli!

Wiedziony żądzą zemsty i nienawiścią do ciepłokrwistych istot, zwących siebie ludźmi, wydał z siebie przenikliwy, głośny, piskliwy okrzyk.

Wezwanie by pomścić zabitych.

* * *

\- Co to było? - zapytał Toris, słysząc mrożący krew w żyłach pisk. Dobiegał od strony z której szli i zdecydowanie nie brzmiał na coś, do czego zdolne były pająki czy ludzie.

\- Nie wiem – wymamrotał Feliks z niepokojem, czując, jak idąca za nim Tabitha wtula twarz w jego plecy. Sądząc po tym jak drżała, znów miała ochotę płakać. - Ale wiem jedno, musimy się stąd zmywać i to szybko, takie dźwięki nigdy nie oznaczają niczego dobrego. Daleko jeszcze do wyjścia?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, nie wiem jak długo szedłem zanim usłyszałem krzyk i pobiegłem w waszą stronę – powiedział wojownik.

\- Dobra, nieważne – westchnął łotrzyk. - Bierz małą na plecy, trzeba zwiększyć tempo.

\- A ty? Z tego co widzę, to ty idziesz najwolniej – stwierdził wojownik.

\- Wezmę pewną miksturę. Wolałbym uniknąć jej stosowania, bo efekt trwa bardzo krótko, a skutki uboczne są mało przyjemne i wyłączą mnie z działania na co najmniej kilka godzin – mruknął Feliks, puszczając bruneta i opierając się o ścianę. - Mała, wskakuj na plecy Torisa, pojedziesz chwilę na barana. - Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej malutką kryształową fiolkę. Skrzywił się na widok krwistoczerwonej zawartości, naprawdę nie lubił tego używać.

\- Elizabety i Lukasa nie było kiedy opuszczałeś ratusz? - zapytał odkorkowując buteleczkę.

\- Nie, myślisz, że pozwoliliby mi zejść tu samemu? Nie chcieli mi pozwolić iść z nimi żeby upolować kilka pająków, a co dopiero wejść do podziemi, gdzie równie dobrze mogło ich być jeszcze więcej – odpowiedział Toris, kucając, żeby Tabitha mogła wejść mu na plecy.

\- Och, uwierz mi, tam skąd wylazłem jest ich pełno. Mam tylko nadzieję, że w ratuszu nie czeka na nas pajęczy komitet powitalny – stwierdził Feliks, szybkim ruchem wychylając miksturę. Pustą fiolkę umieścił z powrotem w kieszeni, po czym zamknął oczy i oparł się czołem o chłodną ścianę. - Toris, biegnij przed siebie, prosto do wyjścia, nie zatrzymuj się ani nie oglądaj. Zaraz was dogonię, jak tylko mikstura zacznie działać – dodał zanim brunet zadał jakiekolwiek pytanie.

Toris kiwnął głową z wahaniem, po czym, upewniwszy się, że Tabitha nie zleci z jego pleców, ruszył przed siebie. Mikstura zaczęła działać już po kilku sekundach, Feliks warknął cicho, czując jak na moment jego ciało przeszył okropny ból, jakby wszystkie rany, które kiedykolwiek odniósł, otworzyły się na nowo, niosąc ze sobą zdwojoną dawkę bólu. Ból zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił, a wraz z nimi wszystkie dolegliwości. Nie czuł już bólu, zmęczenia, zimna, czy otępienia, poczuł za to jak jego ciało wypełniło się energią, a zmysły wyostrzyły. Nie tracąc czasu pobiegł za Torisem, tak szybko jak tylko potrafił. Jego wyostrzony słuch wyłapał dźwięk, który mógł oznaczać tylko kłopoty, a to, że się zbliżał i to dość szybko, jasno oznaczał, że nie ma co się ociągać.

Paskudne chrzęszczenie i coś co przypominało uderzanie kropel deszczu o kamienie podczas gęstej ulewy.

\- Toris, gazu! - wrzasnął, czując jak włosy na karku stają mu dęba. Deszczu w podziemiach się nie spodziewał, ale za to przypomniał sobie tamten tunel, pełen młodych pająków skalnych. Był niemal pewien, że tamten okrzyk był wezwaniem na obiad od troskliwego krewnego.

\- Huh? Co?! Co się dzieje?! - krzyknął Toris. Był zaskoczony tym, że Feliks faktycznie szybko go dogonił, chociaż jeszcze przed chwilą ledwo chodził, ten eliksir, czymkolwiek był, naprawdę dawał kopa. Zaskoczenie szybko przeszło w strach, kiedy zobaczył wyraz twarzy łotrzyka. Jeśli profesjonalista wyglądał na przerażonego, to z pewnością było się czego bać.

\- Nie wiem, nie chcę wiedzieć i mam nadzieję, że to nie to o czym myślę!

Gnali ciemnym tunelem, potykając się od czasu do czasu na popękanej posadzce, bo Toris nie mógł normalnie oświetlać drogi.

\- Widzę drzwi! Jesteśmy już przy wyjściu! - krzyknął wojownik.

\- Zajebiście! - Łotrzyk obejrzał się nerwowo przez ramię. Dzięki eliksirowi widział nieco więcej przy obecnym poziomie oświetlenia… i mocno tego pożałował. - Kurwa mać… szybciej! I na wszystko co święte, nie oglądaj się za siebie!

Toris mimowolnie zerknął przez ramię, bardziej żeby sprawdzić dziwny dźwięk, który usłyszał, niż na przekór poleceniu Feliksa. Serce w nim zamarło, gdy dostrzegł ścigające ich pająki. Nie były to duże osobniki, z jakimi walczył na powierzchni, tylko młode. Jednak to, że były mniejsze, wcale nie sprawiało że były mniej przerażające, bo były ich setki, różnej wielkości, biegnące (i to dość szybko) po ścianach, podłodze, suficie, a nawet nawzajem po sobie.

\- Skąd ich tu aż tyle?! Jakim cudem żadnego wcześniej nie napotkaliśmy?!

\- Pytaj się mnie a ja ciebie! Poza tym, to ty żadnego nie spotkałeś, ja już miałem do czynienia z podobnym stadkiem! Tylko nie mam pojęcia, skąd wzięły się tu aż tak szybko! Zresztą na chwilę obecną to mało istotne, ruchy!

\- Teraz schodami! - krzyknął Toris, gdy już wpadli do piwnicy ratusza.

\- Bosko… błagam, powiedz mi tylko, że nie są długie – stwierdził Feliks, zatrzaskując z hukiem metalowe drzwi oddzielające tunel od piwnicy. - Aha… kurwa… - westchnął gdy odpowiedziała mu bardzo wymowna cisza.

\- Myślisz, że te drzwi ich nie powstrzymają? - zapytał wojownik rozpoczynając mozolną wspinaczkę po schodach.

\- Szczerze w to wątpię, nawet jeśli są małe to potrafią być całkiem silne, a jeśli jest z nimi Opiekun, to na pewno da radę im otworzyć. Zresztą sam widziałeś, w jakim są stanie, już od samej masy tych maluchów się przewrócą, jak je obsiądą. - Głośny metaliczny huk, który rozległ się niepokojąco szybko po tym jak opuścili piwnice, jasno potwierdził słowa łotrzyka.

\- Jak je powstrzymamy na górze?! - zapytał zadyszany wojownik. Siedząca na jego plecach Tabitha popłakiwała cicho, wtulając twarz w jego plecy, zaciskając kurczowo palce na jego ramionach.

\- Trzeba będzie czymś zablokować przejście… na górze na pewno coś się znajdzie! - O ile wcześniej Feliks modlił się o to, żeby znaleźć jakieś schody prowadzące na górę, to teraz modlił się, żeby jak najszybciej się skończyły. Zaczynał odczuwać zmęczenie biegiem, a to oznaczało, że efekt mikstury, którą wcześniej zażył, już zaczynał mijać. Jeszcze od czasu do czasu musiał się odwracać, żeby pokarać co szybsze pająki i przy okazji uważać, żeby nie nadziać się na ich haki jadowe, bo nie mógł użyć broni. Toris o mały włos się nie przewrócił, kiedy schody się skończyły, a on wparował do ratuszowego holu.

\- Schowaj się gdzieś na chwilę, muszę pomóc Feliksowi – powiedział wojownik, zsadzając Tabithę na ziemię i odwracając się w kierunku schodów. Dziewczynka szybko czmychnęła za jeden z foteli, byle jak najdalej od drzwi prowadzących do piwnic. Jak tylko łotrzyk przekroczył próg, wojownik trzasnął drzwiami z całej siły i oparł się o nie całym ciężarem.

\- Ja je przytrzymam – powiedział Feliks, stając obok niego. - Ty przysuń tu coś ciężkiego… szybko! - Z siłą Elizabety miał większą szansę utrzymać drzwi, które zatrzeszczały żałośnie, kiedy z drugiej strony naparła na nie fala pająków.

\- Ten chrzęst będzie mnie chyba prześladował do końca życia – mruknął Toris, rozglądając się za najodpowiedniejszym meblem. Fotele wydawały mu się zbyt lekkie… ale jeden z regałów, pełnych książek, stojących nieopodal wyglądał obiecująco.

\- To jest nas dwóch – wystękał Feliks z trudem trzymając drzwi. Albo to te paskudy były tak silne… albo to on słabł tak szybko. Stawiał na tą drugą opcje, czuł już jak mięśnie zaczynają mu drżeć z bólu i zmęczenia, a wzrok zaczął się lekko rozmywać. - Na litość boską, Toris streszczaj się!

\- Staram się jak mogę! Ja nie mam do dyspozycji super siły! - wysapał brunet, wytężając wszystkie siły, żeby przesunąć regał, który wcale nie zamierzał współpracować.

\- Feliks, uważaj! - krzyknęła Tabitha, po czym pisnęła przerażona.

Feliks też miał ochotę krzyknąć, kiedy znienacka jedna z desek, z której zrobione były drzwi, pękła z trzaskiem. Ten luksus został mu jednak odebrany przez rękę, która zacisnęła się na jego gardle.

\- Myśleliście, że możecie uciec?! Zapłacicie za śmierć moich braci! - zasyczał z drugiej strony Opiekun. - Zostaniecie pokarmem dla królowej i przyszłych pokoleń!

\- Dziękuje… nie skorzystam… - wykrztusił łotrzyk, walcząc o każdą odrobinę powietrza, co było praktycznie niemożliwe.

\- Zjeżdżaj dziadu! - ryknął Toris, doskakując do drzwi z wyciągniętym mieczem i uderzając w ramię Opiekuna silnym ciosem znad głowy. Wbrew swoim oczekiwaniom nie udało mu się odrąbać kończyny, udało mu się jednak sprawić, że Opiekun puścił Feliksa i cofnął rękę z piskliwym krzykiem. Tylko, że to nadal nie był koniec kłopotów, teraz miał okazję przekonać się, o słuszności słów łotrzyka, kiedy ten mówił, że powinien ostrożniej dawkować siłę wkładaną w cios. Po ostatnim stracił równowagę, a zanim ją odzyskał i ponownie uniósł miecz, przez wyrwę w drzwiach przelazł jeden z mniejszych pająków, który skoczył w kierunku najbliższego możliwego posiłku, to jest na Feliksa. Obaj najemnicy, niczym w zwolnionym tempie, obserwowali jak pajęczak szykuje się do śmiertelnego ukąszenia, a zaraz za nim przez dziurę pakuje się następny. Nagle rozległ się głośny trzask, a potem świst i huk. Pająk, który rzucił się na łotrzyka dosłownie zamarzł w miejscu, zmienił się w bryłę lodu, a sekundę późnej rozpadł się na małe kawałeczki, gdy coś małego, chyba jakiś kamień, uderzył w niego z wielką prędkością i przy okazji zmiótł drugiego kandydata do kąsania.

Toris zamrugał zaskoczony, kiedy drzwi zaczęła pokrywać gruba warstwa lodu. Feliks puścił je dopiero, kiedy były już do połowy zamarznięte, cofnął się kilka kroków, po czym runął do tyłu z cichym jękiem.

\- Powiedzcie mi… zawsze czekacie z ratunkiem do ostatniej chwili? - zapytał Toris, czując jak kamień spadł mu z serca.

\- Nie – odparła Elizabeta, łapiąc Feliksa, nim ten uderzył o ziemię. - To wy macie dziś jakieś szczęście w nieszczęściu. W tym konkretnym przypadku to Feliks ma więcej szczęścia, bo skoro zemdlał, to ty będziesz się musiał gęsto tłumaczyć – dodała, patrząc na Torisa w sposób jasno mówiący, że ma kłopoty.

* * *

 **Hmm... mmm...**

 **Powoli zbliżamy się do końca pajęczego wątku w tym fiku. Czyli... jeśli mój osobisty podział mnie nie myli to będzie koniec wstępu :D**

 **A wstęp i zakończenie to najkrótsze części o ile mnie pamięć nie myli :'D**

 **Znaczy... w teorii, jak jeszcze chodziłam do szkoły, to potrafiłam napisać wstęp długi jak rozwinięcie XD  
Ale to było dawno... zanim zaczęłam się rozpisywać.**

 **Nah, dość wspominek, widzimy się w następnym rozdziale.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sierpień jest dość owocny w rozdziały... tak mi się wydaje.**

 **Ze swoich planów chyba jedyne czego nie zrealizowałam to "Dlaczego?"... ale na to jeszcze przyjdzie pora.**

 **Ostatnio zastanawiałam się, czy bardziej istotnych notek nie wrzucać tylko do tych bardziej popularnych fików (moje fiki, popularne... lol), ale stwierdziłam, że nah, ostatnio "bardziej istotne" i tak mi się nie zdarzają, a jak ktoś śledzi wszystkie fiki to ten... na bieżąco jest :v**

 **A skoro przy tym jesteśmy:**

 **\- welp, każdy czyta co chce, a ja piszę jak chcę... moje zdolności odnośnie opisów i tak leżą i kwiczą :v**  
 **Ja po prostu wierzę w waszą wyobraźnię (◕‿◕✿) Na pewno każdy kto to czyta inaczej wyobraża sobie wygląd tego świata (i innych też), nie będę wam go z góry narzucać, tylko mówić co się tam dzieje. (Warto umieć w dobre wymówki, wierzcie mi).**  
 **\- odnośnie UWHS: to oczywiste, że drama być musi, kto chciałby czytać szkolne teen drama bez dramy? Swoją drogą ciekawe czy uda mi się dotrzeć do imprezy halloweenowej, przed Halloween XD**  
 **\- odnośnie Fantastycznych: profesjonalizm pełną gębą (▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)**  
 **\- odnośnie tego tutaj: 80 rozdziałów... hmm... Chciałabym powiedzieć... cokolwiek na temat tego szacunku ale nie umiem ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Ogólnie sytuacja wygląda tak, że mam bardzo ambitne plany i skłaniam się ku stwierdzeniu, że 80 to może być za mało (biorąc pod uwagę to jak się zazwyczaj rozpisuje)... ale nie potrafię siebie przewidzieć, może będzie więcej, może będzie mniej. (Do tego czasu pewnie wszyscy, którzy śledzą moją twórczość zdążą się znudzić czekaniem/samą Hetalią i Lietpolami)**

* * *

\- Znalazłem Feliksa – powiedział powoli Toris, woląc obserwować jak Lukas domraża drzwi, niż patrzeć na wojowniczkę.

\- I chwała ci za to, ale to nie jest wytłumaczenie dla tego, że jak tu wróciliśmy, to ciebie nie było. - Wzrok Elizabety padł na kryjącą się w kącie dziewczynkę. - Łał, zdążyliście się dorobić dziecka w tak krótkim czasie? Winszuje – stwierdziła z rozbawieniem.

\- Ma na imię Tabitha, jest córką pewnej pary z Nowego Margo, prosili nas żebyśmy ją odszukali – burknął Toris, czerwieniąc się lekko. Przy okazji doszedł do wniosku, że woli kiedy wojowniczka grozi mu śmiercią, niż kiedy żartuje sobie w ten sposób. - Feliks ją znalazł, gdziekolwiek był, a ja znalazłem jego kiedy… dobra przyznaje, zachowałem się nieodpowiedzialnie, ale gdybym nie zszedł do podziemi...

\- Cóż… normalnie zmyłabym ci głowę za zgrywanie cwaniaka… ale może to i lepiej, że wybrałeś się na tą wycieczkę – stwierdziła Lizzie, biorąc nieprzytomnego Feliksa na ręce. - Rany… Feliks, gdzieś ty się podziewał do cholery? - mruknęła, oglądając rany i blizny łotrzyka.

\- Powiedział, że opowie o wszystkim jak już dotrzemy do ratusza… ale w chwili obecnej chyba będziemy musieli trochę poczekać – powiedział Toris, podchodząc bliżej. Przełknął cicho ślinę, gdziekolwiek Feliks się podziewał to na pewno nie miał lekko. - Jak go znalazłem to nie wyglądał za dobrze, w dodatku, kiedy uciekaliśmy przed pająkami, wziął jakąś miksturę… nie powiedział jaką, ale mówił, że wyłączy go z działania na kilka godzin.

\- W takiej małej buteleczce? Koloru czerwonego? - zapytał Lukas. - W takim razie mu nie zazdroszczę.

\- Dlaczego? - zdziwił się Toris. - Przynajmniej był w stanie sam biec. Na pewno nie wyszlibyśmy z tego cało, gdybym jego też musiał nieść.

\- Nie mówię, że na jego miejscu bym jej nie użył, ale jak już się obudzi to na pewno nie będzie zachwycony – powiedział mag. - Później ci wyjaśnię co to był za specyfik i dlaczego nie chciałbym być na jego miejscu.

\- Na razie trzeba się nim zająć i pomyśleć co dalej – wtrąciła Elizabeta. - Tabitha, tak? - zapytała łagodnie, zwracając się do dziewczynki. Mała kiwnęła głową, nadal kryjąc się za fotelem. - Pójdziesz z Torisem na górę? Poszukacie najlepszego miejsca żeby odpocząć, jestem pewna, że jesteś zmęczona i pewnie z chęcią byś coś zjadła.

\- Nie ona jedna – mruknął Toris, czując jak burczy mu w brzuchu.

\- To jak będzie? - zapytała ponownie wojowniczka.

\- Mhm – mruknęła dziewczynka, skinąwszy głową z pewnym wahaniem. Powoli wyszła zza fotela i podeszła do wojownika - Czy Feliks jest chory? - zapytała cicho, patrząc na swojego wybawcę z załzawionymi oczyma.

\- Nie nie, jest tylko zmęczony i musi odpocząć… wszyscy musimy, to był naprawdę męczący dzień.

Był? Toris wyjrzał przez okno i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Feliks wybrał się na rekonesans kiedy dopiero zaczynało robić się jasno… gdzie się podział cały ten czas? Na pewno trochę mu zeszło na czytaniu, potem na wyjaśnianiu Lukasowi i Elizabecie sytuacji w której się znajdowali i czekaniu aż wrócą. Nie pamiętał jaka była pora dnia, kiedy schodził do podziemi i jak długo w nich przebywał… ale jakoś nie mógł uwierzyć, że przebycie wcale nie tak dużego dystansu zajęło mu kilka godzin.

\- Wciąż mamy jeszcze trochę czasu, nim zapadnie zmrok, ale dziś już nigdzie nie idziemy – oznajmiła Lizzie, błędnie odczytując zdziwienie Torisa. - Udało nam się z Lukasem oczyścić ładny kawałek miasteczka, więc powinniśmy mieć chwilę spokoju. Prosiłabym cię, żebyś zajął się przez chwilę waszym cennym znaleziskiem, podczas gdy my postaramy się poskładać tego idiotę do kupy. A jak przy tym jesteśmy, jest tu na parterze jakiś w miarę odosobniony pokój?

\- Uch… hmm… - Toris zmarszczył brwi, starając sobie przypomnieć rozplanowanie budynku. - Jest… mała biblioteka...albo archiwum… albo jedno z drugim, nie jestem pewny. Wchodzi się tam przez pokój przyjęć – powiedział, machnąwszy ręką w kierunku odpowiednich drzwi.

\- Dobrze, powinno dać radę – stwierdziła Elizabeta, ruszając w tamtą stronę.

\- Jeśli mogę zapytać… dlaczego nie odpoczniemy wszyscy w jednym miejscu? Jest na tyle bezpiecznie, że się rozdzielamy? - zapytał wojownik.

\- Bardziej chodzi o to, żeby oddzielić Feliksa, zwłaszcza od tej małej i szczerze powiedziawszy, to gdyby w podziemiach nie roiło się od pająków, to tam bym go umieściła – odparła dziewczyna z cichym westchnieniem. - Lukas ci wszystko wyjaśni, jak już się ze wszystkim uporamy – dodała na widok miny Torisa. - I nie, to nie jest w ramach kary.

* * *

\- Przepraszam, że musiała pani tyle czekać.

Hedvika uniosła brew w geście uprzejmego zdziwienia, patrząc na stojącego przed nią mężczyznę. Po przybyciu do Nowego Margo (co do najprostszych nie należało), wynajęciu pokoju w lokalnej karczmie i pobieżnym rozejrzeniu się po okolicy, postanowiła spróbować szczęścia i nieco zbliżyć się do burmistrza tego miejsca, a może nawet zdobyć jakieś dodatkowe informacje.  
Mając w głowie ostrzeżenie brata, że w tym miejscu niezbyt lubią obcych, a zwłaszcza najemników, postanowiła poudawać zwyczajną, wędrowną uczoną, która przypadkiem zjawiła się w tych okolicach. Posiadanie przykrywki, zawsze było dobrym pomysłem, jeśli miało się do czynienia z małymi, odosobnionymi od reszty świata społecznościami, w których każde posunięcie było bacznie obserwowane.  
Stanąwszy przed domem włodarza osady, uprzejmie zapytała o możliwość rozglądnięcia się w archiwach, w ramach badań antropologicznych które prowadziła. Dwóch mężczyzn, pilnujących posiadłości, początkowo traktowało ją nieufnie, ale najwyraźniej szybko uznali, że nie jest groźna, bo dość szybko podejrzliwe pytania, przerodziły się w mało subtelną i jeszcze mniej udolną próbę podrywu.

\- Pan Worton zgodził się na to, aby rozejrzała się pani po archiwach. Jednocześnie pragnie wyrazić swoje zdumienie faktem, że ktoś przybył w tak odległe strony w poszukiwaniu informacji – powiedział jeden z ochroniarzy z uśmiechem, kłaniając się.

\- Nie on jeden jest zdziwiony, ja też nie mogę pojąć, co taka ładna i inteligentna kobieta robi na takim wygwizdowie – dopowiedział drugi, szczerząc się jak głupi do sera.

\- Cóż… nazwijmy to poświęceniem w imię nauki, naprawdę niełatwo jest dostać się tutaj – stwierdziła alchemiczka znudzonym tonem.

\- Pan burmistrz ubolewa także nad faktem, że zapewne nie znajdzie pani zbyt wielu przydatnych danych – dodał pierwszy.

\- Trudno, tak to jest, kiedy zbiera się informacje na temat niewielkich, lokalnych społeczności. Zresztą, kto wie, może jednak znajdę coś interesującego.

\- Proszę za mną, zaprowadzę panią na miejsce. - Ochroniarz, który miał robić za jej przewodnika, zaprosił ją gestem do wnętrza nowego „ratusza".

Hedvika westchnęła cicho i skinęła głową, wytrwale powstrzymując się od strzelenia obu ochroniarzom w gębę. Gapili się na nią jakby od lat nie widzieli żadnej kobiety i nawet nie próbowali być przy tym dyskretni… zdecydowanie wolała nie wiedzieć co im chodziło po łbach. O ile w ogóle coś chodziło (może ewentualnie poza wszami, ale tego też nie chciała się dowiadywać), szczerze wątpiła żeby wiedzieli co to jest antropologia.

\- Proszę bardzo, życzę miłej lektury, być może sam pan burmistrz odwiedzi panią, żeby pomóc pani w badaniach – oznajmił jej przewodnik, gdy po krótkim spacerze, dotarli na tyły domu burmistrza, gdzie znajdowało się prowizoryczne archiwum.

\- Mhm… dziękuję – mruknęła rozglądając się. - „Facet nie kłamał kiedy mówił, że ciężko będzie znaleźć coś przydatnego." - pomyślała, widząc jak nędzny zbiór znajdował się w tym miejscu. - „Pewnie większość została w starej wsi… albo zniszczona.".

Alchemiczka wzruszyła ramionami, w końcu i tak nie miała lepszych rzeczy do roboty. W karczmie nie było co siedzieć, to miejsce było tak opustoszałe, że nie było co liczyć na to że usłyszy się jakieś plotki, a piwo… Dziewczyna otrząsnęła się z obrzydzeniem, nie była pewna, czy to kiedykolwiek stało obok piwa. Wniosek był taki, że w karczmie nie miała czego szukać.

\- Hmm… od czego by tu zacząć… rejestry urodzeń? - mruknęła, przechadzając się pomiędzy regałami i przeglądając wystawione na nich pozycje. - A może… - Po chwili namysłu, zabrała się za rejestry handlowe, zabrała księgi (doprawdy niewiele ich było) i zaniosła je do małego stolika pod ścianą, żeby móc je w spokoju przejrzeć. Wychodziła z założenia, że każdy o zdrowych zmysłach, mając pod ręką hodowlę pająków, które mogły dostarczać rzadkich i cennych składników, skorzystałby z tego faktu, żeby zarobić nieco grosza. Technicznie takie przedsięwzięcie nie było nielegalne… o ile naumyślnie nie założyło się go na ludzkim osiedlu, ale takie rzeczy niepokojąco prosto było zamieść pod dywan.  
Wyglądało jednak na to, że nie miała do czynienia ze zdrowymi na umyśle ludźmi, praktycznie jedynym co eksportowano z osady było drewno, w dodatku w żałośnie małych ilościach, starczających tylko na to, żeby w zamian importować rzeczy pierwszej potrzeby, których w tym miejscu brakowało.

\- Okej, najwyraźniej panu burmistrzowi nie zależy na tym, żeby poprawić jakość życia swoich podwładnych – stwierdziła, przerzucając kolejne kartki rejestrów. Miało to w sumie jakiś sens… na przykład jeśli nie chciało się przyciągać zbyt dużej ilości obcych… Nawet jeśli specjalnością tej osady było pozbywanie się przybyszów w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, to gdyby ginęło ich zbyt wielu, to siłą rzeczy przyciągnęłoby niechcianą uwagę niechcianych osób. W teorii to zlecenie też powinno zwrócić czyjąś uwagę już wcześniej, ale ze zleceniami bez większego problemu dało się pokombinować, żeby przez długi czas sprawiało wrażenie zupełnie zwyczajnej roboty.

\- Dobra to nie ma se… - Hedvika uniosła brwi ze zdziwieniem, kiedy spomiędzy stron jednego z rejestrów wyleciała luźna kartka. - Czy tutaj wszystko się rozpada? - westchnęła, podnosząc świstek i rzucając na niego pobieżnie okiem. Serce mocniej jej zabiło, gdy dotarła do niej treść tego co przeczytała.  
To była propozycja handlowa, ale nie dotyczyła drewna. Osoba która ją przysłała, oferowała dużą sumę pieniędzy lub „innych kosztownych dóbr", w zamian za transport jaj pająków skalnych. Ten ktoś oferował nawet jeszcze więcej za dostarczenie „specjalnego jaja"… chyba nawet za zlecenie rangi A nie szło tyle dostać. Samo to już było dostatecznie podejrzane, jednak tym co najbardziej zwróciło jej uwagę było pochodzenie tej wiadomości. Nie było na niej imienia, nazwiska, nazwy spółki, czy choćby adresu tego kto to przysłał, ale pieczęć pocztowa znajdująca się na odwrocie zdradzała skąd przyszła.

Z dystryktu siódmego – Paradise.

Alchemiczka ponownie przyjrzała się listowi, w nadziei, że znajdzie jeszcze jakąś poszlakę, jednak na próżno. Nawet daty nie można się było dopatrzeć… ale sądząc po stanie papieru i tym, że atrament nie był jeszcze wyblakły, nie była bardzo stara.

\- Ostatnio za często słyszę o tym miejscu, żeby uznać to za przypadek. - Słysząc kroki zmierzające w stronę archiwum, czym prędzej złożyła kartkę i wsunęła ją do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki. Chwilę później do pomieszczenia wszedł mężczyzna, którego do tej pory jeszcze nie spotkała… ale sądząc po jego wyglądzie i wytwornym ubraniu, to musiał być burmistrz tej osady.

\- Witam w moich skromnych progach. - Mężczyzna ukłonił się nisko. - Nazywam się Worton Pinbrich, jestem burmistrzem Nowego Margo. Moi ludzie donieśli mi, że jest pani uczoną, czy mógłbym zapytać, co sprowadza panią aż tutaj?

\- Czy pańscy ludzie nie przekazali panu jaki jest cel mojej wizyty? Jestem w stu procentach pewna, że im o tym mówiłam.

\- Och, proszę wybaczyć, źle się wyraziłem. Właściwsze pytanie brzmi: Co sprowadza panią akurat tutaj? Podróżnicy rzadko docierają w te rejony, nie pamiętam już, kiedy ostatnio zawitał u nas ktoś obcy.

\- „W takim razie musi pan mieć bardzo kiepską pamięć" - pomyślała alchemiczka. To dało jej pewność, że powinna być szczególnie ostrożna w obecności tego człowieka i jego ochroniarzy. - Cóż.. przyznaje, że te rejony Eatrus nie są szczególnie przystępne, ale ta osada jest dokładnie tym czego poszukiwałam. Małe, odosobnione społeczności często wykształcają naprawdę interesujące zwyczaje.

\- Hmm… rozumiem… jestem ciekaw jak dowiedziała się pani o tym miejscu… - Wzrok Wortona padł na leżące na stoliku księgi. - Przeglądała pani rejestry handlowe? - zapytał z uniesioną brwią.

\- Dzięki dobroci urzędników i archiwistów z Okardu, pomogli mi sporządzić listę i ustalić lokalizację miejsc które mogłyby mnie interesować – odparła Hedvika bez zająknięcia. Pan burmistrz musiał się bardziej postarać, jeśli chciał ją na czymś przyłapać. Kiedy dorastało się w najgorszych dzielnicach Vaernery, umiejętność łgania jak z nut była czymś naturalnym. Jeśli do tego miało się jeszcze mózg, to wymyślenie wiarygodnej historii dla swojej przykrywki było czymś oczywistym. - Och… wie pan… - spojrzała przelotnie na rejestry – wiedza na temat tego, co dana społeczność wytwarza i sprzedaje, oraz jakie towary sprowadza, dostarcza wielu istotnych informacji na temat stopnia jej rozwoju.

\- Ach tak… w takim razie życzę pani owocnych poszukiwań. Z wielką chęcią pomógłbym, jednak dzisiejszy natłok obowiązków nie pozwala mi pani towarzyszyć. Byłbym także wdzięczny, gdyby zechciała opuścić pani archiwum nim zapadnie zmrok. Noce w tych okolicach bywają niebezpieczne, wolałbym, żeby nie narażała się pani niepotrzebnie i dotarła bezpiecznie do swojej kwatery w naszej karczmie.

\- Rozumiem – powiedziała alchemiczka, zachodząc w głowę, jakiż to „natłok obowiązków" dręczy Wortona w tak małej wsi. - Nie musi się pan obawiać i tak wkrótce zamierzałam wrócić do oberży. Podróż była dość męcząca, chciałabym również sporządzić kilka notatek…

\- Hmm… to trochę dziwne, że nie wzięła pani ze sobą żadnych materiałów pisarskich – stwierdził powoli burmistrz, mrużąc lekko oczy.

\- Proszę się nie obawiać, mam całkiem dobrą pamięć, a jak sam pan dobrze wie, źródła tutaj zgromadzone nie są zbyt obszerne. Dziś chciałam się tylko pobieżnie rozejrzeć, a dokładniejsze badania zawsze mogę przeprowadzić jutro… prawda?

\- Ależ oczywiście… w takim razie żegnam panią, miło było panią poznać pani…? - mężczyzna zawiesił głos, patrząc na alchemiczkę wyczekująco.

\- Helena Kraz… mnie również było miło. - Hedvika skinęła burmistrzowi na pożegnanie. Jeszcze przez chwilę stała w miejscu, nasłuchując oddalających się kroków. Odnosiła wrażenie, że nawet pomimo tego, że jej historyjka była wiarygodna, to mężczyzna nadal był wobec niej podejrzliwy. Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę to co ukrywał, to pewnie każdego obcego tak traktował.

\- Niech jeden z was przez cały czas ma ją na oku – powiedział Worton do swoich ochroniarzy, którzy czekali na niego przy drzwiach jego gabinetu. - Upewnijcie się, że nie będzie węszyć gdzie nie powinna… a najlepiej, że nie będzie węszyć w ogóle.

Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie, uśmiechając się paskudnie, to brzmiało jak o wiele lepsze zajęcie niż łażenie do gniazda pająków, następnie kiwnęli głowami i opuścili ratusz. Przez chwilę Worton stał przed gabinetem, jednak po kilku minutach rozmyślań uznał, że na dziś daruje sobie pracę. Udał się do swojej sypialni, musiał wypocząć i przygotować się odpowiednio.

W końcu następnego dnia miał zamiar odwiedzić córkę.

* * *

\- Dlaczego nie ma z nami Feliksa? - zapytała Tabitha, patrząc na Torisa z lekkim niepokojem. Wojownik uniósł brwi lekko zdziwiony, mała wydawała się mocno przywiązana do łotrzyka... i nadal niezbyt przekonana co do jego osoby.

\- Po prostu musi odpocząć, nie musisz się o niego martwić, jest w dobrych rękach.

\- Ale dlaczego nie może odpocząć tutaj? Tu jest dużo miejsca.

Nie mógł się z nią nie zgodzić, w starej sypialni burmistrza było dość miejsca dla całej ich grupy. Podwójne łoże, które znajdowało się w pomieszczeniu, było w o dziwo dobrym stanie, poza tym, że było zakurzone, a pościel nieco zatęchła… ale w tym miejscu wszystko było zakurzone i zatęchłe.

\- Wiesz, to pewnie dlatego, że Lukas i Elizabeta muszą opatrzeć jego rany. Myślę, że wolałabyś tego nie oglądać – stwierdził w końcu Toris, uznając, że brzmi to całkiem wiarygodnie. Tabitha chyba to kupiła, bo tylko kiwnęła głową, kuląc się w nogach łoża.

\- Widzę, że całkiem wygodnie się tu urządziliście, doskonale – powiedziała z werwą Elizabeta, wchodząc do sypialni dziarskim krokiem. - U nas też już wszystko gotowe, Feliks smacznie śpi, a my możemy brać się za kolacje! Bo poczekaliście z tym, prawda?

Toris kiwnął głową, był piekielnie głodny, ale nie wiedział ile zapasów mają ze sobą Elizabeta z Lukasem, więc wolał poczekać aż któreś z nich pomoże mu rozdzielić jedzenie. Torby Feliksa nie chciał ruszać, wolał poważnie potraktować jego ostrzeżenie, niż narazić się na jakąś niemiłą niespodziankę.

\- To miło z waszej strony! To zaraz coś zmajstrujemy do jedzenia… Toris, mógłbyś iść na dół? Lukas mówił, że potrzebuje twojej pomocy.

\- No dobra, tylko nie zjedzcie wszystkiego same. - Toris wymienił z wojowniczką znaczące spojrzenie, nim opuścił sypialnie. Mag na pewno nie potrzebował jego pomocy, ale nie kwestionował decyzji Elizabety. Może w końcu będzie mógł się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi z łotrzykiem i tą miksturą którą wcześniej zażył. No i dziewczyna na pewno miała lepsze podejście do dzieci, sam entuzjazm jaki okazywała, sprawiał, że Tabitha była bardziej ożywiona i mniej nieufna.

\- Czyli Lizzie przejęła pałeczkę opiekunki do dzieci? - przywitał go od progu archiwum, głos Lukasa. Stał obok drzwi, przyglądając się uważnie leżącemu na środku pomieszczenia Feliksowi. Łotrzyk nadal był nieprzytomny, większość jego ran została opatrzona przy pomocy bandaży lub jakiejś maści, a rzeczy które miał wcześniej przy sobie, łącznie z bronią, leżały pod ścianą obok maga. - Trzymaj – powiedział mag, wręczając brunetowi manierkę z wodą i małe zawiniątko z jedzeniem.

\- Dzięki… - mruknął Toris, przyjmując prowiant. - Dlaczego poodsuwaliście wszystkie meble? I nie lepiej go czymś przykryć? - zapytał wskazując na Feliksa. Blondyn od pasa w górę był nagi i nie miał żadnego koca, poza tym na którym leżał.

\- Żeby nie zrobił sobie przypadkiem krzywdy, a przykrywanie go nie ma większego sensu, będzie się rzucał, a lepiej dla nas wszystkich, jeśli nie spanikuje gdy zaplącze się w jakiś koc czy coś w ten deseń. - Lukas westchnął cicho i usiadł na podłodze, układając swój kostur na kolanach. Po chwili wahania Toris poszedł za jego przykładem, wolał zjeść na siedząco, ponadto chciał dać odpocząć nogom po całej tej bieganinie w podziemiach.

\- Ta mikstura, którą Feliks wziął jak uciekaliście, nosi nazwę Ostatnia Szansa – zaczął mag, jak tylko wojownik zajął miejsce. - Na bardzo krótki czas zwiększa wydolność organizmu użytkownika, przywraca mu siły, zwiększa jego możliwości i wyostrza zmysły. Dodatkowo sprawia, że osoba która ją przyjęła przestaje odczuwać ból. Ma jednak bardzo nieprzyjemne skutki uboczne, które ze względu na czas działania eliksiru sprawiają, że lepiej go nie używać, jeśli nie jest to absolutnie konieczne.

\- Coś poza utratą przytomności na kilka godzin? - mruknął Toris, posilając się powoli.

\- Akurat utrata przytomności to nie efekt mikstury, a ogólnego wyczerpania i tak na dobrą sprawę, to dla nas i dla niego będzie lepiej, jeśli nie odzyska jej możliwie jak najdłużej – odparł Lukas. - Taka ciekawostka, otrzymuję się ją poprzez destylację pewnego narkotyku. Pozbawia się ją w ten sposób uzależniających właściwości, wzmacnia jej efekty, te pożądanie i niepożądane. Równie ciekawą sprawą jest to, że narkotyk z którego jest wytwarzana jest nielegalny w prawie każdym dystrykcie, jednak sama mikstura już nie.

\- Więc… co to za skutki uboczne?

\- Ból wraca ze zdwojoną siłą, na krótko, ale jak się jest mocno poturbowanym to przez ten czas nie ma się zbyt ciekawych przeżyć, ponadto lekka gorączka. Znacznie gorsze jest to co zaczyna dziać się tutaj. - Mag postukał się w skroń. - Koszmary, halucynacje… człowiek ma problemy z odróżnieniem tego co jest prawdziwe od wytworu swojej wyobraźni.

\- Faktycznie brzmi to nieprzyjemnie i myślę, że też wolałbym nie być na jego miejscu... – powiedział powoli wojownik – Ale nie przesadzacie trochę z tym… hmm… odseparowaniem Feliksa? Rozumiem, że pewnie będzie się zachowywał… dziwnie i mógłby przestraszyć Tabithę…

\- Toris ostatnie o co tu chodzi to strach – przerwał mu Lukas. - Owszem są przypadki, w których porażeni własnym lękiem użytkownicy po prostu zwijają się w kłębek i czekają aż to się skończy, albo zachowują się jak wariaci, co może przestraszyć osoby trzecie. Ale są też takie, w których całkiem zaciekle, na tyle na ile potrafią przezwyciężyć ból, bronią się przed wytworami swojego umysłu. Nie jesteśmy w stanie przewidzieć jak Feliks się zachowa. Mając na uwadze te wszystkie zdolności, które skopiował na potrzeby tego zlecenia i to że najpewniej nie będzie potrafił odróżnić przyjaciół od wrogów, jak myślisz, co się może stać?

Toris poczuł jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy, mimowolnie przypominając sobie te wszystkie powysadzane pająki i tego zakapturzonego typa, którego łotrzyk rozpłaszczył na ścianie. Odłożył jabłko, które miał zamiar właśnie ugryźć, czując jak ochota na jedzenie mu przechodzi.

\- Nie zrozum mnie źle, to nie tak, że będzie się zachowywał jak żądny krwi psychopata, który będzie próbował zabić każdego, kto mu się nawinie. Nie będzie się też bardzo rzucał, ból z pewnością ograniczy jego możliwości, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne i ograniczyć stresujące czynniki jak to tylko możliwe. Dlatego zostawię tu kilka magicznych świateł, żeby nie było zupełnie ciemno, kiedy zapadnie zmrok i wyciszę pomieszczenie, tak żeby ani jego nie było słychać na zewnątrz, ani żeby on nie słyszał żadnych niepotrzebnych odgłosów. No i ktoś musi z nim zostać… szkoda, że nie ma tu Hedviki, przy niej wydaje się najspokojniejszy.

\- Ja mogę z nim zostać – powiedział Toris. - Ty i Elizabeta na pewno bardziej zmęczyliście się przy czyszczeniu, niż ja w trakcie wycieczki po podziemiach – dodał, kiedy Lukas spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Bardziej zasługujecie na spokojny odpoczynek.

\- Hmm… nie wiem czy to taki dobry pomysł – mruknął mag, pocierając palcami brodę w zamyśleniu. - Możesz sobie nie poradzić, gdyby było bardzo źle, nie będziesz miał jak go spacyfikować, Lizzie ma na to dość siły, a ja mogę go zamrozić.

\- Gdyby było bardzo źle zawsze mogę was zawołać – stwierdził wojownik – w końcu nie będziecie daleko.

Lukas zmarszczył brwi, rozważając tą opcję. To prawda, że on i Elizabeta potrzebowali odpocząć po sprzątaniu, a pilnowanie Feliksa zapowiadało się na raczej męczące zajęcie.

\- Porozmawiam o tym z Lizzie – zadecydował w końcu, podnosząc się z podłogi. - Jeśli ona się zgodzi to ja też nie będę miał nic przeciwko.

* * *

 **No i kolejny rozdział za nami (coraz bliżej osiemdziesiątego :v).**

 **Nie wiem jak będzie z następnymi, bo za niedługo wyjeżdżam (ostatki wakacji lel) i nie wiem jak to będzie z pisaniem.**

 **W każdym razie... Brace yourselves Wrzesień is coming.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hmm... kolejny taki wolniejszy rozdział (niestety), aczkolwiek myślę, że ma kilka smaczków.  
**

 **Cóż, akcja od czasu do czasu musi odrobinę zwolnić, czy nam się to podoba czy nie.**

 **Może jak się w końcu zbiorę w sobie, dokończę te rozdziały z Fantastycznych i Dlaczego, to będzie akcji trochę więcej .**

 **Ludzie... to taki ból... mieć świadomość, że przydałoby się napisać coś z konkretnego tytułu, ale jak otwierasz plik to twoja wena stwierdza "a weź włącz inne lol". Zwłaszcza jak się obiecało czytelnikom, że coś się w końcu pojawi.**

* * *

Lizzie raczej niechętnie zgodziła się, żeby to Toris pilnował Feliksa. Nie mogła jednak zanegować faktu, że ona i Lukas mieli za sobą męczące popołudnie, poprzedzone żmudną przeprawą przez gęsty las. Przystała na tą propozycję dopiero wtedy, kiedy mag zaoferował, że stworzy jednorazowy artefakt, za pomocą którego Toris będzie mógł im wysłać błyskawiczną prośbę o pomoc, gdyby sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli.

\- Normalnie takie rzeczy wymagają specjalnie przygotowanego naczynia i dużo mocy – powiedział Lukas, wręczając wojownikowi niewielki lodowy kryształ. Toris przyjrzał mu się z zaciekawieniem, wydawało mu się, jakby w jego wnętrzu zostały uwięzione jakieś niezrozumiałe dla niego znaki. - Ale w tym przypadku mamy sytuację, w której odległość jest niewielka, przekaz będzie krótki, jednostronny i jednorazowy, więc stworzenie tego maleństwa było tylko odrobinę męczące. Pamiętaj, użyj go tylko wtedy, kiedy będziesz absolutnie pewny, że sam nie dasz rady, nie jestem maszyną do robienia takich pierdół.

\- Okej, rozumiem… a co jeśli go nie użyję, bo nie będzie takiej potrzeby?

\- Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale to jest lód, do rana po prostu stopnieje, a ja odzyskam tą cząstkę many, którą zużyłem na jego stworzenie. Więc jeśli nie będziesz musiał z niego korzystać to dla mnie nawet lepiej. Po prostu siedź w bezpiecznej odległości i go obserwuj, a jakby działo się coś niepokojącego to użyj kryształu.

\- Hmm… a te drzwi do piwnicy, które zamroziłeś? - zapytał wojownik z lekkim niepokojem. - One nie rozmarzną?

\- Rozmarzną, ale trochę dłużej to potrwa, w dodatku Lizzie już się tym zajęła. Pająki nie są aż tak mocarne, żeby podołać stercie ciężkich drewnianych mebli.

\- No dobra… w takim razie dobrej nocy… na ile dobra może być noc w takim miejscu – westchnął Toris. Pożegnał się z magiem, sprawdził jeszcze czy głównie wejście jest zabezpieczone przed niechcianymi gośćmi, po czym wrócił do archiwum i usiadł na ziemi, w niewielkiej odległości od wciąż nieprzytomnego łotrzyka.

\- Nieźle oberwałeś – mruknął wojownik, przyglądając się ranom blondyna. Niektóre z blizn wyglądały na dość stare, zapewne były to pamiątki z innych zleceń. - Cóż… prędzej czy później pewnie też tak będę wyglądał – westchnął drapiąc się po karku. - O ile dożyje – dodał po chwili namysłu. Dowód na to, że w tym fachu można rozstać się z życiem w niemal każdej chwili, leżał właśnie przed nim. Feliks miał o wiele więcej doświadczenia od niego i w przeciwieństwie do niego miał do dyspozycji cały wachlarz perków, którymi mógł się posłużyć, a i tak cudem uszedł z życiem… właściwie łotrzyk miał u niego teraz solidny dług wdzięczności… o ile respektował coś takiego.

Dość szybko zaczęła mu doskwierać nuda, powoli zaczynała ogarniać go senność, a na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Chciał chociaż jedno powierzone mu na tym zleceniu zadanie wykonać zgodnie z planem i najlepiej bez potrzeby bycia uratowanym przez kogoś w ostatniej chwili. Kiedy zaczął rozważać możliwość pospacerowania po archiwum żeby odegnać sen, łotrzyk w końcu zaczął dawać jakieś znaki życia.  
Póki co Feliks jeszcze nie otworzył oczu, ale zaczął mamrotać coś gorączkowo pod nosem. Toris zbliżył się nieco, ciekaw tego co blondyn teraz mówił, być może udałoby mu się usłyszeć coś na temat tej wycieczki do świątyni… albo inne ciekawe rzeczy.

\- Traktuj ich jak zwierzęta, a w końcu się nimi staną... - Wojownik wzdrygnął się lekko zaskoczony, rzucając blondynowi niepewne spojrzenie. Wydawał się mówić przez sen, ale jednocześnie robił to w taki sposób, jakby zwracał się bezpośrednio do niego, brzmiąc przy tym jakby nieco przesadził z alkoholem. - Słyszałeś już te słowa? Spójrz… oznakowali nas jak bydło… nie jesteśmy i nie będziemy niczym więcej… - Feliks z trudem uniósł prawą rękę, krzywiąc się przy tym z bólu. Toris spojrzał na nią i uniósł brwi ze zdziwieniem, widząc jakieś znaki… chyba jakiś tatuaż, znajdujący się na wewnętrznej stronie przedramienia. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że widzi to po raz pierwszy, sięgając pamięcią wstecz, do tych tygodni, które spędził w towarzystwie łotrzyka, doszedł do wniosku, że zawsze w jakiś sposób zakrywał przedramiona. Nosił ubrania z długim rękawem, karwasze, albo po prostu używał bandaży. Teraz pozostawało pytanie czy robił to, aby ukryć ten tatuaż, czy z innych powodów.

\- Nie musisz mi wierzyć, wkrótce sam się przekonasz… żeby przeżyć w tym miejscu, musisz zapomnieć że jesteś człowiekiem.

\- W jakim miejscu? - mruknął pod nosem Toris, mrużąc oczy żeby rozwikłać co przedstawia ten tatuaż. Początkowo myślał, że to jakiś dziwny symbol, albo runy. Okazało się jednak, że jest to jakiś tekst… nachylił się jeszcze bardziej, chcąc go odczytać. Ze względu na marne oświetlenie nie było to proste, co więcej, przy bliższych oględzinach okazywało się, że tatuaż przecinały liczne blizny, zniekształcając go i utrudniając przeczytanie tekstu.

- **D7**... **DRLO**... **07F** … **D7** **D** **RL** **O** **0** **7F**? Co to niby ma znaczyć? - zdumiał się wojownik. Kojarzyło mu się to z więziennymi tatuażami… czy to znaczyło, że Feliks miał za sobą jakąś odsiadkę? W sumie nawet by go to nie zdziwiło. Poczuł za to mocne zdziwienie, połączone ze strachem, kiedy znienacka palce łotrzyka zacisnęły się na kołnierzu jego zbroi i pociągnęły w dół.

\- Masz dziesięć sekund, żeby powiedzieć mi gdzie ona jest, zanim rozkwaszę ci gębę – warknął Feliks, świdrując wojownika spojrzeniem. Toris przełknął cicho ślinę, czując, że ma poważne kłopoty i to po raz kolejny na własne życzenie. Chcąc przyjrzeć się tatuażowi przysunął się trochę za blisko, nie zauważył kiedy blondyn otworzył oczy, a teraz musiał coś wykombinować żeby sobie z nim poradzić.

\- Feliks… tylko spokojnie… to ja… - powiedział powoli Toris, starając się dyskretnie namierzyć lodowy kryształ. Leżał gdzieś obok na podłodze, bo nie chciał trzymać go w kieszeni, żeby nie rozpuścił się za szybko. Miał dość ograniczone możliwości manewrowania, bo nie dość, że Feliks trzymał go dość mocno, być może korzystając z perka Lizzie, to nie chciał ryzykować gwałtowniejszych ruchów, żeby go bardziej nie drażnić.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie kim ty jesteś – syknął łotrzyk, unosząc drugą rękę i zbliżając ją niebezpiecznie do twarzy bruneta. - Zadałem ci pytanie! I ręce przed siebie, tak żebym je widział... nie próbuj niczego zabawnego, dobrze ci radzę…

\- Najpierw mi powiedz o kogo ci chodzi! - Toris uniósł posłusznie ręce, pokazując, że nic w nich nie ma. To by było tyle, jeśli chodziło o użycie kryształu, musiał to rozegrać wedle zasad Feliksa.

\- Nie zgrywaj cwaniaka, dobrze wiesz o kogo, nie jesteś tu od wczoraj! Gdzie. Ona. Jest?

Toris naprawdę chciałby wiedzieć o kogo chodzi, bo jeśli był to ktoś kogo obaj znali, to mógłby odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, w końcu w gronie ich wspólnych znajomych znajdowały się tylko cztery osoby płci żeńskiej. Problem był taki, że nie miał zielonego pojęcia co Feliks miał teraz na myśli, pewien był za to, że jeśli zaraz mu nie odpowie, to źle się to dla niego skończy.

\- Jest w bezpiecznym miejscu! Przysięgam! - Wojownik miał nadzieję, że łotrzyk mu uwierzy, naprawdę nie chciał przekonywać się na własnej skórze jak działa perk Lovino, albo jakie to uczucie, kiedy ktoś super silny zgniata ci czaszkę. - Jest cała, zdrowa i bezpieczna… więc… byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś mnie puścił… - wymamrotał. Przez kilkanaście, pełnych napięcia sekund, Toris starał się dzielnie znosić badawcze spojrzenie Feliksa, bojąc się chociaż mrugnąć. W końcu jednak blondyn rozluźnił uścisk i opuścił ręce z cichym, bolesnym jękiem. Najwyraźniej trzymanie ich w górze kosztowało go sporo bólu i wysiłku… chociaż jak na gust wojownika i tak był zaskakująco żwawy jak na to czego się spodziewał po opowieści Lukasa. Nie chcąc przekonać się, czy łotrzyk miał jeszcze siły na podobne ekscesy, odsunął się od niego na bezpieczną odległość. Namierzył też kryształ i tym razem wsadził go do kieszeni, nie dbając o to że w ten sposób stopi się szybciej.

\- Cholera jasna… wszystko mnie boli… - wymamrotał Feliks, wpatrując się nieprzytomnie w sufit. - Och… teraz łapie. Nie ma jej tu, żebym nie zrobił jej krzywdy po tym dziadostwie, prawda?

\- Tak… właśnie tak… - Toris nadal zachodził w głowę, o kim łotrzyk mówił… o którejś z dziewczyn w gildii? W takim wypadku stawiałby na Hedvikę albo Elizabetę, z nimi był raczej blisko i to by tłumaczyło, dlaczego się tak uniósł. Ale… istniała też szansa, że miał na myśli kogoś zupełnie innego… może kogoś kto przyczynił się do tego, że Feliks nie chce „bawić się w związki"? - „Dlaczego dla odmiany nie mogę dostać odpowiedzi, zamiast nowych pytań… Na litość boską… Toris, ogarnij się, to nie czas na myślenie o pierdołach!" - pomyślał, uderzając się w czoło.

\- Co to było? - Feliks drgnął gwałtownie, rozglądając się wokół w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia .

\- Komar… - burknął wojownik, zły na siebie. Był dorosłym mężczyzną, najemnikiem wykonującym poważne zlecenie, a zachowywał się jak ciekawski gówniarz.

\- Mhm… - mruknął łotrzyk, rozluźniając się. - Jestem tak kurewsko zmęczony…

\- Więc odpoczywaj, nikt ci nie broni.

\- Nie rozumiesz… - westchnął Feliks, zamykając oczy. - Jesteś nowy… nowi rzadko kiedy rozumieją… a jeszcze rzadziej dostają szansę żeby zrozumieć.

Z tym Toris mógł się zgodzić, to, że był nowy, to był fakt, no i nie rozumiał niczego z tego o czym blondyn mówił, wiedział tylko, że na pewno nie dotyczyło to obecnej sytuacji. Wyglądało jednak na to, że po tym krótkim zrywie, Feliks nie miał ochoty na kolejne wyczyny, które mogłyby go zabić… czy to poprzez użycie któregoś z perków, czy zwyczajnie przez przyprawienie go o zawał. Nadal coś mamrotał pod nosem, na tyle cicho, że nie mógł dosłyszeć, a nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru narażać się na powtórkę z rozrywki. Ograniczył się więc do obserwowania z bezpiecznej odległości i błądzenia myślami...

* * *

Drgnął gwałtownie, budząc się ze snu, rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie po pomieszczeniu, a następnie przetarł oczy, żeby się dobudzić.

\- Och… już jest jasno… nawet nie pamiętam kiedy za… - W jednej chwili Toris odniósł wrażenie, jakby serce mu stanęło. Zasnął… tak po prostu i nawet nie miał pojęcia kiedy dokładnie. A najgorsze było to, że Feliksa w międzyczasie gdzieś wcięło. Zerwał się na równe nogi i wypadł z archiwum, psiocząc na siebie pod nosem. To by było tyle jeśli chodzi o porządne wykonanie powierzonego mu zadania.

\- Och, śpiąca królewna już wstała… Coś ty taki wystraszony?

Wojownik odetchnął z ulgą, słysząc głos łotrzyka. Feliks, już ubrany i w pełni przytomny, jak gdyby nigdy nic usadowił się w jednym z ocalałych foteli i jadł śniadanie, patrząc na niego z uniesioną brwią.

\- Nie mogłeś mnie obudzić jak wstałeś? - zapytał Toris, lustrując blondyna spojrzeniem od góry do dołu. - Jak się czujesz?

\- Jak przeżuty i wypluty, czyli w sumie o niebo lepiej niż wczoraj – stwierdził łotrzyk po chwili namysłu. - A nie budziłem cię bo w sumie nie było takiej potrzeby. Chociaż na przyszłość, jak już czujesz że nie dasz rady, lepiej po prostu kogoś obudź i poproś żeby cię zmienił, zamiast ucinać sobie drzemkę w miejscu, gdzie coś może zeżreć ciebie i resztę towarzystwa.

\- Nie miałem zamiaru zasypiać, nawet nie mam pojęcia kiedy… po prostu cię obserwowałem, a tu nagle budzę się i jest dzień…

\- Muszę przyznać, ze to odważne ze strony Lukasa i Lizzie, że zgodzili się na to, żebyś tylko ty mnie pilnował… Więc, bardzo cię wystraszyłem? I czy bardzo byłem rozmowny?

\- Cóóóż… - Toris zastanowił się chwilę nad odpowiedzią. Feliks patrzył na niego z wyrazem uprzejmego zainteresowania wypisanym na twarzy, jakby odpowiedź niespecjalnie go interesowała. Znał go już jednak na tyle, żeby zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że zazwyczaj nie zadawał pytań bez powodu. - Nie powiem, na początku, jak odzyskałeś przytomność to trochę mnie wystraszyłeś… - Gdzie przez „trochę" miał na myśli „prawie dostałem zawału", ale to wolał zachować dla siebie. - Ale później byłeś raczej spokojny… mamrotałeś tylko coś pod nosem, nie przysłuchiwałem się za bardzo.

\- Aha… czyli było wyjątkowo spokojnie, zazwyczaj jest gorzej… a przynajmniej tak twierdzą inni, ja nigdy nic nie pamiętam – westchnął Feliks, podpierając głowę na ręce. - Może to i lepiej… Poważnie byłem taki grzeczny? Podobno ostatnio groziłem Mikaelowi przemodelowaniem twarzy, jeśli nadal będzie się do mnie szczerzył jak idiota.

\- Mnie groziłeś że rozwalisz mi łeb, jeśli nie powiem ci gdzie ktoś jest, przy czym za nic nie chciałeś powiedzieć o kogo ci chodzi.

\- Och... czyli jednak... Cóż, raczej by mi się nie udało, biorąc pod uwagę moją kondycję i odległość w której siedziałeś, więc nie było źle.

Toris uznał, że lepiej nie wspominać, że było jak najbardziej źle, bo akurat w tamtym konkretnym momencie był znacznie bliżej niż powinien. Nie chciał też wdawać się w szczegóły, bo Feliks był bardzo drażliwy w kwestii swojej przeszłości i nawet na bardzo niewinne pytanie czy stwierdzenie, potrafił zareagować gwałtownie.

\- Więc, w końcu dowiem się, dlaczego wycieczka tak ci się przedłużyła? - zapytał wojownik, przysiadając na drugim fotelu.

\- Jak tylko tamta dwójka przyjdzie, nie chce mi się opowiadać dwa razy tego samego. - Łotrzyk przeciągnął się z cichym stęknięciem, a następnie wyłożył się wygodnie, podpierając nogi na szczątkach stolika, który uległ zniszczeniu w trakcie którejś z przepraw z pająkami.

\- Hej… tak właściwie co się stało z tymi wszystkimi pajęczymi trupami? - zapytał nagle Toris, rozglądnąwszy się wokół. Z tego co pamiętał to w tym pomieszczeniu zginęło co najmniej kilka sztuk, a jedyny ślad jaki po nich pozostał to plama na ścianie po tym stawonogu, którego Lizzie załatwiła fotelem. Feliks machnął ręką w stronę pomieszczenia w którym kiedyś znajdowała się kuchnia.

\- Lizzie je tam powrzucała. Dziwne miejsce do składowania zwłok, jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie, ale z kobiecą logiką lepiej się nie kłócić.

\- Nie miałam zamiaru zanosić ich na górę, wywalenie ich na zewnątrz wiązałoby się z wywołaniem burdy wśród pająków które przylazłyby zobaczyć co im w sieci wpadło, a piwnica była z oczywistych powodów niedostępna – oświadczyła głośno Elizabeta, schodząc z piętra w towarzystwie Lukasa. - Ale spokojnie, zapamiętam na przyszłość żeby powrzucać ci takie niespodzianki do pokoju w którym odpoczywasz.

\- To jeszcze nie wytłukliście tego tałatajstwa? Jestem zdumiony, mieliście na to cały dzień jak mnie nie było…

Toris podskoczył w miejscu wystraszony, gdy w jednym momencie wojowniczka doskoczyła do Feliksa, złapała go za przód podniszczonego kombinezonu i bez większego problemu postawiła do pionu. Przez dobrą minutę taksowała go spojrzeniem, z takim wyrazem twarzy jakby się zastanawiała w jaki sposób go zamordować. Ku zdumieniu wojownika, zamiast przywalić łotrzykowi, albo chociaż na niego nawrzeszczeć, Elizabeta zamknęła go w niedźwiedzim uścisku, skutecznie pozbawiając swoją „ofiarę" tchu.

\- Czy ty masz pojęcie jak ja się o ciebie martwiłam?! Ja wiedziałam że to był zły pomysł, ale oczywiście miałeś to gdzieś! Już nawet nie będę wspominać o tym „genialnym" pomyśle, z wybraniem się na samotny zwiad i…

\- Eee… Ona tak zawsze czy… - wydukał Toris, patrząc niepewnie na maga, który przyglądał się całej tej scenie ze stoickim spokojem. Co do Feliksa to wyglądał jakby się miał zaraz popłakać… bynajmniej ze wzruszenia.

\- Czasami zdarza się jej faktycznie mu przywalić – odparł czarodziej – ale w większości przypadków mniej więcej tak to się kończy. - Widząc, że Lizzie dopiero się rozkręca, za to Feliks zdecydowanie ma już dość, mag westchnął cicho i postukał wojowniczkę w ramię swoim kosturem. - Wiesz, myślę, że już wystarczy, zaraz go albo połamiesz albo udusisz.

\- Och… - bąknęła Lizzie, rumieniąc się lekko. - Umm… przepraszam – mruknęła, puszczając w końcu blondyna i pozwalając mu opaść z powrotem na fotel. Korzystając z okazji Feliks wziął głośny, głęboki wdech i obmacał swoje żebra, sprawdzając czy aby na pewno są całe.

\- Kobieto… - wykrztusił łotrzyk, pokasłując lekko. - Nie wiem czy ktoś ci to kiedyś próbował wyjaśnić, ale zamartwianie się na śmierć nie polega na próbie zamordowania osoby o którą się martwisz! Jak już koniecznie musisz się wyżyć, to o Torisa się możesz trochę pomartwić, chłopak też już co nieco na tym zleceniu przeszedł, a to nieładnie tak go olać.

\- Yyy… chyba jakoś to przeżyje – stwierdził pośpiesznie wojownik, blednąc na samą myśl.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, można śmiało stwierdzić, że macie niesłychane szczęście, że obaj jeszcze żyjecie, chociaż Feliks klasycznie musiał przetestować czy przypadkiem nie uda mu się zabić – powiedział Lukas, umościwszy się na podłokietniku fotela zajętego przez Torisa.

\- Klasycznie miałem powód żeby ryzykować życie. - Feliks uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. - Na pierwszy rzut oka może się tak nie wydawać, ale być może sprawy potoczyłyby się gorzej, gdybym nie zachował się jak idiota.

\- Najpierw powiedz gdzie i po co cię posiało, a my, szanowne grono sędziowskie, ocenimy czy robienie z siebie idioty było konieczne – zadecydowała Elizabeta, zajmując miejsce na podłokietniku fotela Feliksa.

Patrząc jak łotrzyk korzysta z okazji i opiera głowę o bok wojowniczki, a ta w rewanżu podpiera łokieć na jego głowie, Toris mimowolnie wrócił do tego co blondyn mówił w nocy. Wyglądało na to, że tą dwójkę łączy raczej bliska relacja, może Feliksowi chodziło o Elizabetę...

\- „Bogowie… dlaczego tak bardzo uczepiłem się tej kwestii..." - pomyślał z frustracją, podpierając głowę na ręce z dość ponurą miną.

\- No dobra w sumie nie ma wiele do opowiadania… chyba – stwierdził Feliks, drapiąc się po brodzie z zamyśloną miną. - Zaczęło się od tego, że po tym jak znaleźliśmy pamiętnik burmistrza i dowiedzieliśmy się nowych, nieszczególnie ciekawych rzeczy… wiecie o czym mówię, nie? - zapytał zwracając się do maga i wojowniczki.

\- Tak, Toris nam opowiedział – potwierdził Lukas, kiwnąwszy głową. - Opiekunowie, burmistrz któremu odbiło i tak dalej.

\- W każdym razie tuż po tym, kiedy wyjrzałem przez okno, żeby spojrzeć na świątynię, moją uwagę zwróciło coś dziwnego, czającego się w pajęczynach. Gość, którego zauważyłem przez okno, niby na pierwszy rzut oka prezentował się jak człowiek, ale sposób w jaki poruszał się wśród pajęczyn… przez to sam przypominał pająka i coraz bardziej doceniam fakt, że jeszcze nie miałem okazji zobaczyć jak ci Opiekunowie wyglądają bez tych szat w których paradują. W każdym razie zauważyłem go, a on zobaczył mnie, więc element zaskoczenia przestał istnieć.

\- Dobrze, że dla obu stron, gdyby nie ten pamiętnik to nie wiedzielibyśmy o Opiekunach. Ten którego załatwiłeś w podziemiach… krwawił w dość dziwny sposób – wtrącił Toris, sięgając pamięcią do wydarzeń z tuneli. - Wydawało mi się, że jego krew miała inny kolor i była gęstsza od ludzkiej.

\- Cóż… mam już pewne podejrzenia co do tego jak mogą wyglądać… - powiedział powoli Feliks, krzywiąc się mimowolnie. - I mam wrażenie, że też się domyślicie jak wam opowiem co było dalej.

\- Dalej stwierdziłeś, że wychodzisz się rozejrzeć i kazałeś mi zostać w ratuszu – stwierdził wojownik. - Nie wiem co na to reszta sędziów, ale jak dla mnie to było idiotyczne.

\- Może sam pomysł zwiadu był okej – uznała Lizzie, marszcząc brwi w zamyśleniu – ale idiotyczne było to, że nie powiedziałeś nic Torisowi. Ani dokąd dokładnie idziesz, ani o tym gościu… gdybyś się z nim po prostu minął, a on przyszedł do ratusza, to twój partner byłby w poważnych tarapatach... W sumie to był, a ja i Lukas przybyliśmy w ostatniej chwili.

\- Do ratusza dostały się pająki – wyjaśnił Toris, widząc zaniepokojone spojrzenie łotrzyka. - Przez chwilę byłem pewny, że zapomniałem zamknąć za tobą drzwi frontowe. Później okazało się, że ktoś dostał się tu przez piwnicę i wpuścił je do środka. Zapewne był to jeden z Opiekunów, ale… skoro mógł wykończyć mnie osobiście, to dlaczego ograniczył się tylko do tego?

\- Być może nie chciał zostawić śladów napaści… albo nie chciał za bardzo ingerować w naturalny rytm życia kolonii – zasugerował Lukas.

\- Przyznaję się bez bicia, zjebałem – westchnął Feliks, przecierając oczy palcami. - Tym bardziej, że, jak się później okazało, oni wiedzieli że nie byłem sam, a z tym, że mają wrogie zamiary nawet się nie kryli. Wątpię tylko w to, że to Opiekun wpuścił pająki do ratusza, bo z napaścią na mnie to problemu nie mieli żadnego i śladów pewnie też wielu nie zostawili… Wracając do głównego tematu, poszedłem do świątyni, chciałem potwierdzić, czy faktycznie jest tam gniazdo królowej. Gniazda nie znalazłem, wnętrze budynku było puste, a po zejściu do podziemi… były dwie drogi. Jedna z nich prowadziła w głąb katakumb, ale najpierw zdecydowałem się sprawdzić co znajduje się za uchylonymi drzwiami w drugim korytarzu, pamiętając tego typka z wcześniej doszedłem do wniosku, że nie chcę by w razie konieczności ucieczki ktoś lub coś odcięło mi drogę powrotną. No i naturalnie nie mogłem się oprzeć, żeby nie sprawdzić źródła bardzo zachęcającej, zielonej poświaty wydobywającej się zza tamtych drzwi.

\- Co z zasadą „Nie idź w stronę światła"? - zapytał Toris unosząc brwi.

\- W tej branży nie obowiązuje, zazwyczaj jest raczej na odwrót – odparła Lizzie.

\- Pomieszczenie do którego trafiłem wyglądało na laboratorium, źródłem poświaty okazały się szklane zbiorniki… za małe żeby zmieścić pająki, chyba, że bardzo młode, ale wystarczające, żeby wcisnąć do nich ludzi. Bogom dzięki, to coś czym były wypełnione było mętne, więc nie widziałem zbyt wielu szczegółów ale… - Feliks poczuł, jak zjedzone niedawno śniadanie zaczęło niebezpiecznie ciążyć mu na żołądku. - Widziałem jednego faceta, któremu powyrastały dodatkowe kończyny, a jego twarz wyglądała jakby była pokryta bąblami… to były oczy… Nie wiem co Opiekunowie próbują osiągnąć, ale wyglądało mi to tak, jakby starali się stworzyć hybrydę człowieka i pająka. Niektóre kształty w tych zbiornikach były mniejsze… nadal w większości ludzkie, ale mniejsze... - Pozostała trójka najemników skrzywiła się obrzydzeniem.

\- Wiesz, mogłeś się ograniczyć tylko do wygłoszenia tej teorii z hybrydami – stwierdził Lukas, wyjątkowo ponurym tonem. - To wtedy znalazłeś tą małą?

\- Nie, wtedy zostałem zaatakowany przez uroczych gospodarzy, a dokładniej w momencie, w którym chciałem przejrzeć zawartość pergaminów, rozłożonych na stole. Było ich dwóch, więc uznałem, że czas najwyższy się stamtąd zbierać, co też uczyniłem, wcześniej traktując nowo poznanych kolegów owym stołem, bo moja broń nie zrobiła na nich większego wrażenia. Na górze natknąłem się na trzeciego… tylko trochę za późno zdałem sobie sprawę z jego obecności, ugryzł mnie. - Feliks podwinął rękaw i wskazał na miejsce ukąszenia, sama rana zasłonięta była bandażem, ale miejscami widać było zazielenione fragmenty skóry, wyzierające spod opatrunku.

\- Chwila, ten typ cię ugryzł? - zapytał zdumiony Toris. Nawet Lukas i Elizabeta wyglądali na zaskoczonych.

\- Byliśmy pewni, że jakiś pająk cię dziabnął – powiedział powoli mag. - Chociaż… to by wyjaśniało to że jeszcze żyjesz i dziwny kształt rany, która notabene słabo się goi.

\- I boli jakby was interesowało – stwierdził Feliks, oglądając ramię z uwagą. - A przynajmniej ostatnio zaczęła… wcześniej albo to ignorowałem, albo jad Opiekuna na jakiś czas znieczula miejsce ukąszenia, bo inne rany to czułem aż za dobrze. W każdym razie dawka, którą dostałem, dość szybko pozbawiła mnie przytomności.

\- Myślę, że Hedvika powinna to obejrzeć, może da radę coś na to zaradzić – powiedziała Lizzie.

\- To to ja wiem, wiem też, że przyjechała z wami, ale teraz do niej nie pójdę, a chyba żadna siła na tym świecie nie sprawi, że sama dobrowolnie przyjdzie do tej pajęczej dziury. Ponownie wracając do tematu… obudziłem się w bardzo miłej atmosferze, podwieszony do góry nogami pod sufitem w jaskini, a ściślej rzecz ujmując w samym gnieździe, otulony kołderką z wydzieliny z pajęczej dupy. Zanim zapytacie jakim cudem z niego wylazłem - dzięki perkowi Lovino, co przy okazji tłumaczy co mnie poparzyło.

\- Jestem pod wrażeniem, że nie wysadziłeś się w powietrze i przy okazji współczuję, musiało cholernie boleć – uznał Lukas.

\- Też jestem pod wrażeniem. Krótko po tym jak wylazłem z kokona, pojawili się ochroniarze burmistrza i to na nich bym stawiał z tym wpuszczeniem pająków do ratusza. Może gadali wcześniej z Opiekunami, może burmistrz kazał im to zrobić… cholera ich wie, ale moim zdaniem gdyby to któryś z Opiekunów tutaj wpadł, to Toris skończyłby albo tak jak ja, albo gorzej. Jak już sobie poszli to znalazłem Tabithę… czy też raczej ona znalazła mnie.

\- Co mała dziewczynka robiła w gnieździe olbrzymich pająków? - zapytał Toris, wytrzeszczając oczy ze zdumienia.

\- Mnie nie pytaj, powiedziała mi, że została porwana wraz z innymi dziećmi, ale jej udało się uciec i ukryć przed potworami… nie jestem pewny czy chodziło jej o Opiekunów, pająki czy jedno i drugie. Wskazała mi miejsce w którym mogłem chwilę odpocząć i się zregenerować bez obaw, że coś mnie pożre.

\- Coś mi tu nie pasuje – mruknęła Lizzie, marszcząc brwi. - Nie wydaje mi się, żeby była czymś więcej niż małą dziewczynką… - Wojowniczka spojrzała pytająco na Lukasa.

\- Sprawdziłem ją, nie wyczułem w niej ani krztyny magii – stwierdził mag, kręcąc powoli głową. - Nie jest zamaskowanym wrogiem, ani nie założyli na niej żadnej zaklętej pułapki… Zresztą, gdyby jej zadaniem było nam zaszkodzić, po prostu dobiłaby Feliksa, miała ku temu idealną okazję.

\- Mimo to… Jakim cudem przeżyła w takim miejscu? I to sama?

\- Cóż… nie jest to zupełnie niemożliwe – powiedział Feliks. Katem oka Toris uchwycił, jak łotrzyk pociera przedramię na którym miał ten dziwny tatuaż. - Ale mnie też wydaje się to dziwne… Jak uciekła? W jakich dokładnie okolicznościach? Co jeśli pozwolono jej uciec? Kiedy Opiekunowie zaatakowali nas w podziemiach, mówili coś o tym, że uprowadziłem królową… nie mam pojęcia o co im chodziło, ale wydawało się, że mieli zamiar wziąć ją żywcem, ale gdzie i po co? Nie zadawałem jej zbyt wielu pytań, ważniejsze było wydostanie się z tamtego bajzlu.

\- To zrozumiałe, ale teraz, skoro na razie jesteście bezpieczni, to będziesz mógł się za to zabrać – uznała wojowniczka.

\- Dlaczego akurat ja?

\- Bo tobie wydaje się najbardziej ufać, prawie cały czas o ciebie pytała.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie przepadam za dziećmi, niańczeniem ich, a przede wszystkim na wyciąganiu z nich jakichkolwiek informacji…

\- A mimo to wyciągnąłeś Tabithę z gniazda i nie porzuciłeś w tunelach przy pierwszej lepszej okazji – stwierdziła Elizabeta z uśmiechem. - Przejrzyj w końcu na oczy, możesz próbować udawać pospolitego chuja, ale nim nie jesteś… no przynajmniej nie do końca. - Po tym stwierdzeniu łotrzyk prychnął cicho, i założył ręce za siebie z miną godną obrażonego dziecka.

\- Możemy wrócić do tego, co działo się dalej na twojej pełnej wrażeń wycieczce? - zaproponował Lukas. Byli na poważnej misji, a on nie miał zamiaru przysłuchiwać się kolejnej sesji przekomarzania w wykonaniu tej dwójki, a jak na razie wszystko ku temu zmierzało.

\- Potem ja i młoda daliśmy nogę tą samą trasą, z której korzystają ludzie Wortona, żeby wejść do gniazda jak idą zbierać fanty po gościach którzy wpadli na obiad. A przynajmniej częściowo tą samą trasą, bo potem się po prostu zgubiliśmy. Nie wiem jak długo błądziliśmy w podziemnym labiryncie… najpierw znaleźli nas Opiekunowie, o czym już wspomniałem. Tylko dwójka, jednego zabiłem lub ciężko raniłem tamtym stołem, a trochę później zjawił się Toris i resztę historii już znacie.

Na kilka minut zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko skrzypieniem i trzaskami, charakterystycznymi dla starych opuszczonych budynków.

\- Podsumowując obaj zachowaliście się jak idioci, ale zgodzę się ze stwierdzeniem, że sprawy mogły potoczyć się gorzej – stwierdziła Elizabeta.

\- Chyba zostałem wykluczony z grona sędziowskiego – mruknął wojownik, podpierając głowę na ręce z cichym westchnieniem.

\- Pytanie czy w ogóle do niego należałeś – powiedział łotrzyk, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Na pewno miałeś więcej szczęścia niż rozumu – oświadczył Lukas – gdyby ci cali Opiekunowie zdecydowali się po prostu cię zabić, to mielibyśmy co najmniej jednego członka gildii mniej. W sumie obaj mieliście, bo Toris miałby przewalone, gdyby na ratusz napadło coś więcej niż pająki.

\- Ale z drugiej strony, to gdybym gościa nie zauważył, nie wybrał się na zwiad i nie narobił zamieszania w laboratorium, to gdyby wpadli tutaj we trzech i zaatakowali mnie i Torisa z zaskoczenia, moglibyśmy nie dać rady. Są szybcy, zwinni, jadowici, mają pancerze, które z powodzeniem powstrzymują rany cięte i kłute, potrafią łazić po ścianach i po pajęczynach…

\- Czym są ci goście? - zapytał Toris, wzdragając się.

\- Zapewne w najbliższej przyszłości się o tym przekonamy – stwierdził mag.

\- I zapewne nie będzie to najprzyjemniejsze odkrycie – dodała Lizzie.

\- Na pewno nie są ludźmi – powiedział Feliks. - Pomijając cechy które przed chwilą wymieniłem, to kiedy mówią… właściwie bardziej syczą niż mówią.

\- Po tym o czym opowiadałeś, to chyba wszyscy się domyślamy czym są, a nawet do czego dążą, ale wciąż brakuje nam kilku informacji – oświadczyła Elizabeta. - W tym tej najważniejszej, którą nasz specjalista od zbierania danych miał zdobyć, ale spieprzył sprawę po całości. - Feliks spojrzał na wojowniczkę z uniesioną brwią, oczekując wyjaśnień, co jeszcze według niej zawalił. - No co się tak patrzysz? Z tego co mówiłeś, to miałeś się dowiedzieć gdzie dokładnie jest leże królowej, a poza tym, że gdzieś pod ziemią to gówno się dowiedziałeś.

Po minie jaką łotrzyk zrobił, Toris doszedł do wniosku, że wytykanie niekompetencji jest kolejną (obok pytań o jego przeszłość) rzeczą, z którą powinien się wstrzymać do czasu kiedy będzie miał pewność, że Feliks nie zamorduje go na miejscu.

* * *

 **Wspominałam może, że spośród wszystkich moich pracach, ten fik pisze mi się najlepiej?  
** **Na pewno wspominałam i pewnie wspomnę nie raz, jestem wyjątkowo dumna z tej historii, nawet jeśli nie jest szczególnie popularna.**

 **Tak odnosząc się do ostatniego rozdziału UWH, ja też nie spodziewałam się, że Owen odegra jakąś bardziej znaczącą rolę XD  
** **No ale jako że pisze na bieżąco to "scenariusz" ciągle ewoluuje, niektóre elementy ulegają zmianie, dochodzą nowe, które utwierdzają mnie w przekonaniu że życia mi nie starczy, żeby to wszystko pokończyć...**

 **Ale powoli, powolutku mam zamiar zmierzać ku końcowi tych wszystkich historii. I, zapewne nie zabrzmię teraz szczególnie oryginalnie, kiedy stwierdzę, że bardzo doceniam wasze wsparcie, Drodzy Czytelnicy. Mogę sobie stwierdzić, że wyświetlenia średnio mnie ruszają, a brak komentarzy nie robi na mnie wrażenia, ale to będzie nieprawda.**

 **Nie oczekuję, że każdy będzie komentował każdy rozdział, pisząc przy tym esej (chociaż przyznam szczerze, że długie komentarze najbardziej lubię), ale kiedyś, do każdego rozdziału dostawałam co najmniej jeden komentarz. Przyznam się bez bicia, że wrzucając rozdział, z niecierpliwością czekałam na powiadomienia z maila "Review: Tu wstawcie sobie dowolny tytuł". Bo szczerze wątpię, żeby istniał twórca, który ma naprawdę wywalone i nie robi mu się miło, że ktoś docenia jego starania. I nawet takie krótkie komentarze pokroju "Fajny rozdział, czekam na kolejny", potrafiły pozytywnie mnie nastroić i dać chęci na to, żeby zaraz brać się za pisanie "kolejnego". No a ostatnio... tak się trochę cicho zrobiło... i nie dlatego, że mój telefon się zbuntował i powiadomień mi nie pokazuje.**

 **Także tym wytrwałym, którzy przynajmniej od czasu do czasu skomentują, chcę serdecznie podziękować. Mam nadzieję, że i ja i wy wytrwacie do końca tej pisarskiej mordęgi** **(¬‿¬)  
W sensie ja skończę zanim umrę ze starości, a wy z nudów nie poumieracie po drodze XD**

 **Och, no i muszę się pochwalić, że w końcu zdałam egzamin na prawo jazdy. Teraz mogę legalnie siać postrach na drogach.**

 **Także ten, strzałka i widzimy się w kolejnym rozdziale.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Uff, w końcu skończyłam.**

 **Kurczę, tęsknie za tymi czasami, że miałam takie parcie na pisanie, że przez przypadek machnęłam rozdział na 12k słów. Cóż, chyba musiałabym zrobić sobie naprawdę długą przerwę, a tego mimo wszystko nie chcę robić. Wam pewnie też by to nie pasowało :v**

 **Tak na marginesie jeden z moich kotów jest strasznym dupkiem. Patrzam ja sobie przez okno w kuchni, a tu futrzak wraca z wojaży w terenie. No to otwieram okno, wołam ją... no ale zamiast tak jak dwa pozostałe, pobiec przez okienko w piwnicy i dać się wpuścić z korytarza, to poleciała do okna, ale tego od mojego pokoju. No to idę do pokoju siostry, otwieram drzwi, żeby uprzedzić fakt... a tu dupa, kocię znikło... przybiegło inne. No to wracam, otwieram drzwi na korytarz, co by sprawdzić czy przypadkiem jednak nie poszła przez piwnicę, ale tu też nic. Z głośnym westchnieniem wróciłam do swojego pokoju, pewna, że jak tylko zasiądę przed komputerem, to kot objawi się na parapecie za oknem i każe się wpuścić przez pokój siostry.  
**

 **Możecie zgadywać co się stało tak ze dwie minuty później :)**

* * *

\- Hmm, co by tu teraz ze sobą zrobić…? Macie jakiś pomysł, chłopaki? - zapytała Hedvika ze znudzeniem, grzebiąc gałęzią w ognisku. Spojrzała ponad płomieniami na przeciwległy kraniec obozu, który rozbiła w lesie wraz z Lukasem i Elizabetą, zanim tych dwoje ruszyło na pomoc Feliksowi i Torisowi. Wynajęcie pokoju w karczmie było tylko na pokaz, zdecydowanie wolała spać w lesie, niż w wiosce, w której obcy znikali bez śladu. Odpowiedziały jej nienawistne spojrzenia i przytłumione, gniewne protesty ludzi, których miała okazję gościć.

\- Okej, łapię, to był kiepski dowcip – westchnęła, dorzucając do ognia kilka szczap drewna. - Tym bardziej, że w sumie nie chcę znać waszych propozycji, wątpię żebyście mieli ciekawe oferty, więc kneble zostaną na swoich miejscach… przynajmniej na razie.

Alchemiczka wzniosła oczy ku niebu, słysząc kolejne, zapewne niezwykle barwne i ciekawe wiązanki, z których na swoje szczęście nie rozumiała ani słowa.

\- Zupełnie nie rozumiem waszego oburzenia, daliście się porobić jak małe dzieci. Do siebie powinniście mieć pretensje za bycie zbyt pewnymi siebie, a nie do mnie, że w przeciwieństwie do was umiałam ruszyć głową. Najwyraźniej pan Worton nie miał zbyt wysokich wymagań, kiedy was zatrudniał.

Niemal od samego opuszczenia domu burmistrza wiedziała że była śledzona. Po pierwsze spodziewała się takiego obrotu spraw, bo pomimo całkiem wiarygodnego alibi, Worton nie wydawał się jej wierzyć. Po drugie ktoś kogo znała, a kto znajdował dziwne upodobanie w doprowadzaniu ludzi na skraj zawału, wyskakując na nich znienacka, w dużym stopniu przyczynił się do tego, że była wyczulona na podobne zagrywki. A jakby powodów było mało, to goście, których wysłał za nią burmistrz, nie bardzo starali się o bycie subtelnymi, po prostu leźli za nią, czekając na dogodny moment żeby zaatakować. Panowie się nie doczekali… czy też raczej doczekali, ale stanowczo przecenili swoje możliwości. Wystarczyła porcja mieszanki błyskowej, jedna mikstura zwiększająca siłę i krótka aromaterapia pewnym oszałamiającym specyfikiem, żeby ostudzić zapał napastników. Po upewnieniu się, że chłopcy nie będą w stanie zrobić nic głupiego, mogła się chwilę zdrzemnąć i nabrać sił na kolejny pełen wrażeń dzień.

\- Jestem świadoma tego, że mogliście nie zdawać sobie sprawy z tego, iż nie jestem bezbronną dziewuszką, z którą będzie można się zabawić, a po zabawie poderżnąć gardło i zostawić w lesie, tudzież rzucić pająkom na pożarcie… No ale hej, przecież miewaliście już gości, którzy zapewne byli dość groźni, skoro nosili się z zamiarem wytłuczenia tego ośmionogiego tałatajstwa... Co? Zaskoczeni, że wiem aż tyle? - zapytała dziewczyna, podnosząc się z koca na którym siedziała i przeciągając się. Nieśpiesznym krokiem obeszła ognisko, podchodząc do skrupulatnie związanych i zakneblowanych mężczyzn. - No to możecie dziwić się dalej, bo nie zamierzam opowiadać skąd mam taką wiedzę. Wy natomiast pomożecie mi ją uzupełnić o nowe fakty, które pomogą mi znaleźć odpowiedź na pytanie „o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?" - oznajmiła pochylając się i zdejmując kneble.

\- Ty pieprzona dzi… - zaczął jeden ze schwytanych. Hedvika bez zbędnego przeciągania sprawy uciszyła go siarczystym policzkiem, wprawiając jego towarzysza w osłupienie.

\- Zasada numer jeden – zaanonsowała alchemiczka – jak nie będziecie grzeczni, to nie zawaham się obić was tak, że pyski spuchną wam jak księżyc w pełni.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że cokolwiek ci powiemy… - wydukał drugi z mężczyzn, po tym jak otrząsnął się z szoku.

\- Zasada numer dwa – kontynuowała Hedvika, prostując się i otrzepując ręce. - Jeśli myślicie, że obite gęby, jest najgorszym co może was spotkać, to nie mam dla was dobrych wieści. - Uśmiechnęła się lekko, widząc jak jeden z ludzi burmistrza, rzuca spanikowane spojrzenie w stronę ogniska. - Oj nie, to też nie, ale za to mam inny pomysł. Co wy na to, żeby odwiedzić waszych ośmionogich kumpli, gdyby współpraca nam się nie kleiła?

* * *

\- Wy sobie chyba żarty ze mnie stroicie – powiedział z Feliks, patrząc na resztę najemników z niedowierzaniem.

\- Mówimy jak najbardziej serio. Nasza trójka idzie przeszukać laboratorium, o którym opowiadałeś. Ty zostajesz tutaj, odpoczywasz i ewentualnie próbujesz pociągnąć Tabithę za język – oświadczyła Lizzie z poważną miną. - Wiem że nie lubisz bezczynności…

\- Nie lubię też jak ktoś odsuwa mnie od akcji zupełnie bez powodu – wtrącił łotrzyk.

\- To, że ledwie się trzymasz na nogach, jak dla mnie jest bardzo dobrym powodem – odparowała wojowniczka.

\- Nic mi nie jest.

\- Znam cię za długo żeby dać się na to nabrać.

\- Okej, może nie jestem w najlepszej kondycji, ale…

\- Feliks, po prostu odpuść – westchnął Lukas. Stojący obok niego Toris tylko wodził spojrzeniem od Feliksa do Elizabety. Wojownik wolał się nie wtrącać w tą konwersacje, jak dla niego blondyn prezentował się wyjątkowo dobrze jak na to co przeszedł, ale wolał zaufać Elizabecie, w końcu znała go znacznie dłużej. - Ilu perków dałbyś radę użyć, zanim straciłbyś przytomność?

\- I w takim układzie chcecie zostawić mnie w miejscu, do którego już dwa razy z wizytą wpadły pająki. No może za drugim nie wylazły poza piwnicę, ale za każdym razem ktoś im pomógł, a pragnę przypomnieć, że jeden z tych pojebów wciąż żyje. Tak więc jak na moje, to bezpieczniej będzie, jeśli ja i młoda pójdziemy z wami – powiedział Feliks, zakładając ręce za siebie.

\- A masz jakiś sposób żeby przekonać ją do powrotu do podziemi? - zapytała Lizzie z powątpiewaniem. - Na razie chcemy tylko sprawdzić laboratorium o którym opowiadałeś, może będą tam jakieś wskazówki, a może nawet uda nam się wyeliminować ostatniego z Opiekunów. Za królową zabierzemy się później, ogólnie byłabym za tym żeby przed akcją odprowadzić Tabithę do rodziców, a ciebie do Hedviki, co by mogła cię opierdolić jak należy i poskładać do kupy.

\- Podobno mi ufa, jeśli powiem jej, że w ten sposób wyjdziemy z tego bajzlu…

\- Nie ma mowy, zostajecie tutaj. - Ton wojowniczki wskazywał na to, że rozmowę uznała za zakończoną. - Wiem, że to zlecenie twoje i Torisa, nie chcę cię od tego odsuwać zupełnie, tylko na chwilę, żebyś mógł odzyskać siły. Skoro już poprosiłeś o pomoc, to daj jej sobie udzielić do ciężkiej cholery!

\- No to wytłumaczcie mi jeszcze tylko, po co aż tak potrzebny wam Toris. Skoro już mam tu siedzieć, to wolałbym mieć jakieś towarzystwo w wieku zbliżonym do mojego – burknął łotrzyk, opadając z rezygnacją na zapaćkany pajęczymi wnętrznościami fotel.

\- Żeby się bardziej oswoił ze zwiedzaniem podziemi starych, paskudnych i opuszczonych świątyń, oraz tym co tam może ewentualnie znaleźć... No i drugim powodem jest to, że masz na niego zdecydowanie zły wpływ i raczej nie miałbyś większego problemu z namówieniem go na spacer. - Na te słowa brunet spłonił się lekko, mamrocząc coś cicho pod nosem, zaś blondyn tylko wzniósł oczy ku niebu ze zrezygnowaną miną.

\- To nie potrwa długo, wrócimy zanim skończysz się na nas wściekać – obiecała Lizzie, dając Lukasowi i Torisowi znać, że czas ruszać.

\- Ja tylko mam nadzieję, że wrócicie zanim mój nowy znajomy złoży mi wizytę, już kilka razy obiecywał mi bardzo ciekawe rzeczy – mruknął Feliks, patrząc przelotnie na zawalone przejście do podziemi. - Nie wspominając o tym, że z jakiegoś powodu zależy mu na schwytaniu Tabithy.

\- Hmm… może jednak powinienem zostać? - zapytał Toris niepewnie.

\- Myślę, że nie ma takiej potrzeby, wątpię żeby tak szybko zaatakował ponownie, musiałby najpierw wyjść z podziemi... i chyba nie przepadają za atakowaniem za dnia, skoro za każdym razem starcie z nimi następowało w podziemiach – stwierdził Lukas. Przeszedł się w tę i z powrotem po pomieszczeniu, wodząc w powietrzu kosturem i szepcząc coś niezrozumiałego. - Nie słyszę w pobliżu niczego poza pająkami… - mruknął po chwili – w podziemiach wciąż jest ich pełno, chociaż wydaje mi się, że powoli się wycofują.

\- W razie czego po prostu mu przywalisz – stwierdziła wojowniczka, pocierając knykcie. - Z moim perkiem przerobisz go na miazgę, a potem będziesz mógł sobie mdleć.

\- Jasne jasne – westchnął Feliks, machnąwszy ręką. - No to idźcie zwiedzać, a ja pobawię się w dziecięcego psychologa. Jakby mi się jednak zmarło czy coś, to lojalnie uprzedzam, że będę każde z was nawiedzać i to co noc.

\- Patrzcie go – westchnęła Elizabeta, ruszając w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. - Żeby się samemu wybrać do jakichś paskudnych podziemi i prawie dać się zabić, to nie ma oporów, ale żeby poopiekować się chwilę małą dziewczynką i odpocząć, to się będzie kłócił i narzekał.

Lukas tylko westchnął bezgłośnie, idąc za brunetką, Toris zagryzł wargi niezdecydowany, coś mówiło mu, że po tym wszystkim, zostawienie Feliksa samego nie jest dobrym pomysłem, ale koniec końców ruszył za magiem i wojowniczką.

* * *

\- Kurwa… - westchnął Feliks, wpatrując się ponuro w sufit. Może i nie spodziewał się wielkich sukcesów podczas negocjacji z Lizzie, ale porażka i tak go drażniła. Wiedział że wojowniczka miała rację, potrzebował odpoczynku, w tym miejscu był względnie bezpieczny i zdawał sobie sprawę, że nieobecność jego kompanów nie potrwa długo… ale i tak ciężko mu było się z tym wszystkim pogodzić. Jeszcze może gdyby nie „zadanie", które przed nim stało, to byłoby to wszystko bardziej znośne. Miał świadomość, że Tabitha może dostarczyć im jakichś istotnych informacji… ale była dzieckiem do ciężkiej cholery, więc jego święta trójca sposobów na zdobywanie danych odpadała zupełnie. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak radzić sobie z dziećmi, a tymczasem awansował na zawodową niańkę.

\- Dobra, jeśli faktycznie poszli się tylko rozejrzeć, to lepiej brać się za „przesłuchanie" - burknął, stając na nogi. Jeśli coś było w stanie zirytować go bardziej, to tylko kolejna gadka o tym że spierdolił robotę. Z pewnymi oporami poszedł na górę, z jakiegoś powodu czuł się niekomfortowo na myśl o rozmowie, którą chciał przeprowadzić. - Weź się w garść do ciężkiej cholery, nie po raz pierwszy będziesz przepytywał dziecko – mruknął, pokonując kilka ostatnich stopni i opierając się o poręcz, żeby złapać oddech.  
Naprawdę potrzebował solidnie odpocząć, skoro pokonanie niezbyt długich schodów przyprawiało go o zadyszkę. Z cichym westchnieniem skierował kroki w stronę starej sypialni Wortona. Ze słów jego kompanów wynikało, że to tam ulokowali Tabithę. Przed drzwiami zawahał się, zastanawiając czy powinien zapukać, po chwili jednak uznał, że to nie ma najmniejszego sensu i po prostu wszedł do pomieszczenia. Z namierzeniem dziewczynki nie miał większego problemu, głównie dlatego, że mała, jak tylko zorientowała się kto przyszedł, odrzuciła kołdrę pod którą się ukrywała na bok.

\- Feliks! - pisnęła radośnie Tabitha, uśmiechając się promiennie.

\- Eee… no tak… ja… - mruknął blondyn zmieszany. Nie rozumiał z jakiego powodu dziewczynka tak się cieszyła na jego widok. Okej, wyciągnął ją z gniazda pająków, gdzie z pewnością nie czekało na nią nic dobrego, ale wciąż tego nie pojmował. Nie pierwszy i zapewne nie ostatni raz ratował kogoś przed śmiercią, ale nie przypominał sobie, żeby któraś z osób, które w przeszłości ocalił, aż tak się cieszyła na jego widok. - Miło cię widzieć w… ee… przy lepszym oświetleniu…

Łotrzyk miał szczerą ochotę palnąć sobie w łeb, tak w uznaniu dla tego jak płynnie i zręcznie zaczął tą rozmowę. Tabitha z kolei nie wyglądała na przejętą tym, że jej rozmówca i wybawiciel chyba zaczynał cofać się w rozwoju i powoli zapominał jak się poprawnie wysławiać.

\- Twoi koledzy cały czas mówili, że odpoczywasz – stwierdziła mała z przejęciem. - Ale spałeś tak długo, że zaczynałam się martwić, że umarłeś!

\- Łał, dzięki – mruknął blondyn, przewalając oczami. - Wiesz, młoda, umieranie nie jest moją mocną stroną, próbowałem już wiele razy a wciąż żyję… To był tylko taki żart – dodał szybko, widząc jak Tabitha pobladła na twarzy. - Także ten… hmm… lepiej się już czujesz?

\- Tak – odparła dziewczynka, kiwając lekko głową. - Tylko nadal trochę boli mnie brzuch – dodała po chwili, krzywiąc się.

\- Och… hmm… może czymś się zatrułaś. Jeśli nie będziesz miała nic przeciwko, to jak tylko opuścimy tą potworną dziurę, zaprowadzę cię do mojej siostry. Może nie jest zawodowym lekarzem, ale zna się trochę na medycynie, powinna coś zaradzić na bolący brzuch.

\- Oooooch, jest miła? - zapytała dziewczynka z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem.

\- Hmm… - Feliks potarł brodę, stwierdzając, że to całkiem dobre pytanie. - Zależy... głównie od tego jak bardzo ją wkurzysz, ale generalnie to tak.

\- Tamta pani, która zajmowała się mną kiedy odpoczywałeś, była bardzo miła! Opowiadała mi bajki na dobranoc i obiecała że nauczy mnie pleść warkoczyki… i jak się bić!

Feliks westchnął cicho, to było bardzo w stylu Elizabety, uczyć małe dziewczynki jak spuszczać innym łomot i bajecznie przy tym wyglądać. Kiedy Tabitha zaczęła się rozwodzić nad tym, jak wredni są chłopcy z wioski z której pochodziła, łotrzyk zaczął się nad czymś zastanawiać. A mianowicie, jak wiele dzieci w ogóle przebywało w Nowym Margo? Nie przypominał sobie, żeby z Torisem widzieli jakieś nim wyruszyli do starej wsi, a nie był takim optymistą, żeby uznać, że ta grupa, która została uprowadzona razem z Tabithą, miała tyle szczęścia co mała. No i jeszcze kwestia tego, po co w ogóle dzieci zostały porwane. Musiało mieć to jakiś związek z badaniami prowadzonymi w podziemnym laboratorium… w końcu niektóre z tamtych pojemników były zbyt małe żeby pomieścić dorosłego człowieka. Być może była inna przyczyna, ale jak na razie nie potrafił wymyślić innego powodu.

\- Młoda, może to mało delikatne z mojej strony, ale muszę ci zadać kilka pytań – powiedział Feliks, przerywając małej opowieść o tym w jaki sposób wykorzysta umiejętność walki i plecenia warkoczy. - Niestety nie będą one przyjemne… - dodał, przysiadając w nogach łóżka. Zamilkł na chwilę, ze wzrokiem wbitym w zakurzoną podłogę. Starał się wymyślić co mógłby powiedzieć, żeby dodać dziewczynce otuchy, zanim przeszedłby do pytań, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

\- Na początek… - zaczął, odchrząknąwszy cicho – Chciałbym wiedzieć… Chciałbym, żebyś mi opowiedziała jak się tu znalazłaś. Twoi rodzice opowiadali mi, że bawiłaś się w lesie, razem z innymi dziećmi, zanim zniknęłaś.

\- Mhm… - mruknęła dziewczynka. Entuzjazm, który wcześniej okazała na jego widok ulotnił się w mgnieniu oka. Łotrzyk nie był tym zdziwiony, jakby nie patrzeć zmuszał ją do przypominania sobie chyba najgorszych momentów w całym jej życiu. - Bawiliśmy się… wszyscy, wszystkie dzieci z wioski. - Głos Tabithy był bardzo cichy, a wzrok uciekł gdzieś w bok. - Za sklepem Bafro, jest tam tyle fajnych pieńków po których można skakać, wspinać się, które można turlać... Miały być zawody, zrobiliśmy taki fajny tor przeszkód. Ale zanim zaczęliśmy przyszli ci źli ludzie z wioski. Tylko że wtedy jeszcze nie byli źli, powiedzieli nam, że znaleźli coś naprawdę fajnego niedaleko i mogą nam pokazać. Dali nam nawet czekoladki, takie prawdziwe! Niektórzy chcieli powiedzieć rodzicom, że idziemy na wyprawę, ale ci ludzie powiedzieli, że nie trzeba, bo zaraz będziemy z powrotem. Poszliśmy za nimi… ale po drodze poczułam się taka strasznie zmęczona… inne dzieci też… no i zasnęliśmy.

\- Mama nigdy ci nie wspominała, że nie powinno się brać poczęstunku od nieznajomych? - zapytał Feliks, unosząc pytająco brew. Było więcej niż jasne, że czekoladki, o których wspomniała Tabitha, były nafaszerowane jakimś środkiem odurzającym.

\- Ale oni nie byli nieznajomi… byli z wioski…

\- Ach… no tak… - Dziecięca logika bywała naprawdę nieprzewidywalna. - Więc… - Łotrzyk wziął głębszy wdech, miał przeczucie, że teraz zaczną się schody. - Co się stało później? Jak już się obudziłaś?

\- Obudziłam się w jakimś dziwnym miejscu… było bardzo ciemno, a dookoła było pełno takich wielkich słoików.

\- A pozostałe dzieci?

\- Nie wiem – powiedziała dziewczynka tak cicho, że ledwie ją dosłyszał. - Byłam sama… bałam się… bardzo… na początku było cicho, ale potem usłyszałam jakieś syczenie i… i… i płacz i krzyki innych dzieci i… - Mała urwała w pół zdania i skuliła się, obejmując rękoma swoje kolana, wbijając wzrok w przestrzeń.

\- Młoda… wiem, że nie chcesz sobie tego przypominać, ani o tym opowiadać, ale proszę… spróbuj… - Feliks starał się jak mógł, żeby jego głos brzmiał w jakimkolwiek stopniu kojąco. - Proszę… potrzebuję tych informacji, żeby pozbyć się potworów i ukarać złych ludzi. - To nie była do końca prawda, nie potrzebował wiedzieć nic więcej, żeby zająć się pająkami i ostatnim (przynajmniej miał nadzieję że ostatnim) Opiekunem, a burmistrza i jego świtę w najlepszym dla nich przypadku posłać za kratki. Jedyne czego jeszcze mógł się dowiedzieć, to czy nie czekają na niego i pozostałych najemników, jakieś inne nieprzyjemne niespodzianki, aczkolwiek wątpił żeby czekało ich coś gorszego niż do tej pory. Jedynym problemem pozostawało znalezienie i unicestwienie królowej… no i ostatni z tych zakapturzonych popaprańców, ale wedle jego przewidywań ten jegomość powinien się znaleźć przy okazji, o ile nie skorzystał z okazji i nie zwiał.

\- Mówiłaś, że udało ci się uciec, w jaki sposób?

\- Oni… ci źli ludzie w kapturach, chcieli mi coś zrobić… szarpałam się… i uciekłam… biegłam i biegłam i… - Tabitha urwała, dzielnie starając się nie rozpłakać. Nie chciała żeby jej wybawca pomyślał, że uratował małego mazgaja. Feliks cierpliwie czekał na ciąg dalszy, obserwując ją kątem oka. Nie spodziewał się wiele, właściwie był pewny, że mała po prostu się zatnie i nie powie nic więcej.

\- Ja… ja nie pamiętam co było dalej – zaszlochała dziewczynka. - Pamiętam tylko że biegłam i było ciemno… chyba zasnęłam… i obudziłam się w tamtej jaskini pełnej potworów. Nie wiedziałam co mam robić… zobaczyłam tamto ciasne miejsce z świecącymi grzybami i schowałam się tam.

\- Jesteś pewna, że nie pamiętasz niczego więcej?

\- Nie… próbowałam stamtąd wyjść, ale potwory były wszędzie… kilka razy przyszli tam źli ludzie z wioski, ale im się nie pokazywałam… mówili okropne rzeczy…

\- Nie wiesz po co tam przychodzili?

\- Nie…

\- Jesteś pewna, że tylko tyle pamiętasz?

\- Tak! - pisnęła Tabitha, rozpłakując się na dobre i odwracając w drugą stronę. - Nie kłamię! Przysięgam!

\- No już już, nie twierdzę, że kłamiesz – powiedział Feliks uspokajająco. Jednak mógł sobie odpuścić te dwa ostatnie pytania i tak był pod wrażeniem tego, że młoda nie miała większych oporów przed powiedzeniem mu co wie. Był jej za to wdzięczny, chociaż jednocześnie doszedł do wniosku, że dziewczynka była zbyt ufna i łatwowierna. Jego zdaniem powinna być ostrożniejsza, nawet jeśli wyciągnął ją z pajęczego gniazda. W końcu zdarzało się, żeby wpaść z deszczu pod rynnę…

\- Wierzę ci, po prostu chciałem się upewnić i… ee… ten… nie będę już o nic pytał, ale gdybyś coś sobie przypomniała, to byłbym wdzięczny gdybyś… - Zaklął w duchu, kiedy Tabitha zawyła nieco głośniej. - Nie płacz, młoda, błagam... – poprosił lekko spanikowany. - Przepraszam…

Dziewczynka potrząsnęła głową, kuląc się mocniej, wpatrując się z przerażeniem w jakiś obiekt za jego plecami. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę, po czym zaklął po raz kolejny, tym razem na głos.

\- Młoda, leć na dół, już! - syknął, rozglądając się za czymś co mogłoby posłużyć mu za broń, bo swoje miecze zostawił na parterze. Tabitha ledwie zdążyła spełznąć z łóżka, a Feliks stanąć na nogi, gdy znajdujące się w sypialni okno rozpadło się z hukiem, zaścielając podłogę odłamkami szkła i drewna.

\- Słowo daję, jesteście w ścisłej czołówce najbardziej upierdliwych skurwysynów, z jakimi miałem w życiu do czynienia – oświadczył łotrzyk, zwracając się do istoty, która w tak brutalny sposób, potraktował nieszczęsne okno. Złapał za samotne krzesło, stojące pod ścianą, chyba jedyną rzecz, którą mógł się w miarę obronić, a znajdowała się w jego zasięgu. Zanotował również w pamięci, żeby przywalić następną osobę, która stwierdzi coś w stylu "na bank nic cię nie zaatakuje". - I nawet nie musisz gęby otwierać, żebym wiedział jaki masz do mnie biznes.

W odpowiedzi ostatni z Opiekunów zasyczał rozwścieczony, ale nie zaatakował. Najwyraźniej śmierć jego braci nauczyła go ostrożności, co dla łotrzyka nie oznaczało niczego dobrego. Gdyby Opiekun po prostu się na niego rzucił, to poszedłby za radą Lizzie i najpewniej miał wszystko z głowy. Może nawet starczyłoby mu sił na to, żeby zasłonić czymś rozbite okno, co oszczędziłoby kolejnej wizyty pająków w ratuszu. Tymczasem miał do czynienia z przeciwnikiem, który mniej więcej orientował się do czego był zdolny, więc nie dążył do bezpośredniego starcia… jeszcze.

\- „Mam przejebane… znowu" - pomyślał Feliks, cofając się powoli. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy wróci reszta, za to był pewny, że czyhające na zewnątrz pająki w którymś momencie z chęcią skorzystają z otwartego okna. Nie miał przy sobie broni, która i tak raczej niewiele by zdziałała. Wciąż dokuczały mu rany i był mocno osłabiony. Jedynym atutem jaki posiadał, była moc Lovino, o której jego przeciwnik nie mógł wiedzieć. Problem leżał w tym, że jeśli chciał mieć stuprocentową pewność, że eksplozja wykończy Opiekuna, musiałby zbliżyć się do niego na tyle, żeby móc dotknąć jego ciała, a w obecnym stanie nie miał szans dokonać takiej sztuczki i przy okazji nie dać się zabić. Ogólnie problem z wykorzystaniem zdolności Lovino lub Elizabety leżał w tym, że musiał podejść do przeciwnika. Poza tym mógł to zrobić raz nim zupełnie opadłby z sił, więc jeśli nie zrobi tego dobrze, to równie dobrze mógł po prostu oszczędzić sobie cierpienia i wysadzić własną głowę.

\- Zginiesz… - zasyczał Opiekun, zbliżając się powoli do blondyna.

\- To już słyszałem – stwierdził Feliks znudzonym tonem.

\- Twoja śmierć będzie długa i bolesna…

\- To też już słyszałem.

\- Zapłacisz za swoje zbrodnie!

\- Taaa… to też było na liście – westchnął łotrzyk. - Wymyśliłbyś coś ciekawszego. No chyba, że to są jedyne kwestie jakich wyuczyłeś się przez całe życie.

Opiekun chyba poczuł się urażony jego słowami, bo rzucił się na niego z sykliwym, pełnym wściekłości krzykiem.

* * *

\- Wiecie… naprawdę mam wrażenie, że jednak powinienem zostać w ratuszu – stwierdził Toris, patrząc w dół spiralnych schodów, prowadzących do podziemi świątyni.

\- Hej, wiem, że to wygląda raczej przerażająco, ale z takim czymś też raz na jakiś czas będziesz musiał się zmierzyć – powiedziała Elizabeta, poklepując wojownika po ramieniu.

\- Nie chodzi o to, że się boję. Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale całkiem niedawno wybrałem się na samotny spacer do ratuszowej piwnicy i połączonego z nią systemu tuneli. To… po prostu… sam nie wiem… - mruknął brunet, starając się rozszyfrować przeczucie które nim targało. - Chyba po prostu się martwię… Wiem, że Feliks jest doświadczonym najemnikiem, ale mocno ostatnio oberwał, a wiemy, że Opiekunowie są groźni. W dodatku nie mamy pewności, czy aby na pewno jest ich tylko trzech i czy Feliks załatwił dwóch, a nie tylko jednego z nich.

\- Toris, to słodkie, że się martwisz, ale możesz mi wierzyć – Feliksa ciężej zabić niż na to wygląda – powiedziała wojowniczka.

\- Mimo wszystko wolę mieć pewność – mruknął Toris, cofając się kilka kroków. - Zdaję sobie sprawę, że o wiele lepiej znacie jego możliwości…

\- Szanse na to, że ratusz zostanie zaatakowany są niskie – wtrącił Lukas, machnięciem kostura wyczarowując kilka świetlnych kul, lśniących zimnym blaskiem.

\- Ale jednak są – odparował wojownik. - Możecie to nazwać jak chcecie, ale jednak wrócę, tak dla pewności.

\- To leć, nie będziemy cię dłużej zatrzymywać – stwierdziła Elizabeta, uśmiechając się lekko. - Jeśli według ciebie, twój pomysł wydaje ci się lepszy, to nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żebyś go zrealizował. No i na pewno wyjdzie ci na dobre, jeśli nauczysz się samodzielnie myśleć, a nie tylko ślepo wykonywać rozkazy.

\- Dzięki. - Toris odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Jak wrócicie to mi opowiecie, jakie paskudne rzeczy mnie ominęły.

\- Masz to jak w banku – oświadczyła wojowniczka. - Nie myśl sobie, że będziesz jedyną osobą w tej drużynie, która nie będzie miała nocnych koszmarów, związanych z jakimś upiornym laboratorium w mieście pełnym pająków.

Toris machnął ręką na pożegnanie, bez dalszej zwłoki ruszając w stronę drzwi świątyni. Perspektywa zwiedzania pracowni jakichś nie w pełni ludzkich stworzeń (bo ludzie z reguły nie byli jadowici, a przynajmniej nie dosłownie), nie napawała go entuzjazmem. Poczuł ulgę, mogąc wrócić do ratusza… ale nie chodziło tu o strach. Może było to swego rodzaju przewrażliwienie, ale odkąd tylko opuścił byłą kwaterę burmistrza Wortona, dręczyło go przeczucie, że lada moment wydarzy się coś złego.

\- Teraz tylko przygotować się mentalnie na to z czym może wyskoczyć Feliks – mruknął pod nosem, biorąc głęboki wdech. - Skoro Elizabeta wyskoczyła z „to słodkie, że się martwisz", to może być już tylko gorzej… - burknął, czując zdradliwe uczucie ciepła wpełzające mu na policzki.

Będąc mniej więcej w połowie drogi do celu, usłyszał dwa dźwięki, które zmroziły mu krew w żyłach. Dziewczęcy pisk i odgłos pękającego szkła.

\- Szlag! - syknął, odrobinę przyspieszając kroku. Nie mógł pobiec, Lizzie i Lukas ostrzegali go, że pomimo tego, iż nieco oczyścili okolicę z pająków, wibracje wywołane biegiem mogą przyciągnąć ich więcej, a to było ostatnie czego teraz potrzebował.

Miał wrażenie, że minęły wieki, nim w końcu stanął przed wejściem do ratusza. Pchnął drzwi ramieniem, jednocześnie sięgając ku rękojeści miecza. Pierwszym co rzuciło mu się w oczy po wejściu do środka, była szlochająca Tabitha kryjąca się za jednym z foteli. Dziewczynka rzuciła mu przerażone spojrzenie, niemo błagając o pomoc. Nim zdążył ją zapytać co się stało i gdzie jest Feliks, gdzieś na piętrze rozległo się łupnięcie pomieszane z głośnym trzaskiem. Chwilę później łotrzyk wystrzelił jak z procy z jednego z pomieszczeń, przelatując nad barierkami oddzielającymi część piętra od głównego holu.

Nie namyślając się zbyt długo, Toris skoczył do przodu, wbił swoją broń w jeden z stojących w pobliżu mebli i rozpostarł ramiona żeby złapać blondyna. Jakoś udało mu się dokonać tej sztuki, chociaż nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby odbyło się to bezboleśnie. Obaj wylądowali na podłodze, przy czym Toris przejechał kawałek po podłodze na własnych plecach.

\- … Mówiłem już, że lecę na ciebie? - wymamrotał Feliks, kiedy już jako tako doszedł do siebie po tej kolizji.

\- Ta informacja dosłownie zwaliła mnie z nóg – wykrztusił brunet, mrugając zawzięcie, żeby pozbyć się mroczków tańczących mu przed oczyma. - Masz dla mnie jeszcze jakieś ciekawe wieści?

\- A mam… tylko że nie będą zbyt miłe – mruknął łotrzyk, staczając się ze swojego towarzysza. - Mam nadzieję, że jesteś gotowy na bitkę, bo ten ostatni pojeb tu jest i zdecydowanie nie ma przyjaznych zamiarów. I lepiej się pośpiesz – dodał słysząc dobiegające z góry syczenie.

\- A co z tobą? - zapytał wojownik, zbierając się z podłogi i chwytając za porzucony wcześniej miecz. Rychło w czas, bo zaraz potem z piętra zeskoczył Opiekun.

\- Na początek wezmę stąd młodą – odparł Feliks, podnosząc się na czworaka. Jego twarz wykrzywił bolesny grymas, a jedna z dłoni powędrowała w okolice piersi. Cios który otrzymał był naprawdę solidny. Gość praktycznie go staranował, miał szczęście, że mógł się chociaż częściowo zasłonić krzesłem, bo inaczej skończyłby przynajmniej z połamanymi żebrami. - Dołączę do ciebie jak tylko się trochę pozbieram. Więc bądź grzecznym chłopcem, zabaw naszego gościa przez chwilę i nie daj się przy okazji zabić – mruknął, przy drobnej pomocy fotela stając na nogi.

\- Uh huh, masz to jak w banku, tylko nie marudź zbyt długo z tym wsparciem. - Toris uniósł miecz, gotów zmierzyć się ze swoim przeciwnikiem. Był jednocześnie poddenerwowany i podekscytowany, przeciwnik raczej nie należał do najprostszych, ale przynajmniej w końcu mógł być użyteczny.

\- Chodź młoda, idziemy – powiedział do dziewczynki, kuśtykając w jej stronę. Po drodze zgarnął swoje miecze i torbę. - Idziemy się schować… tam powinno być okej. - Wskazał na drzwi prowadzące do archiwum, nie miał innego pomysłu, a wyjście na zewnątrz na pewno nie było dobrym pomysłem. Tabitha kiwnęła głową, idąc we wskazanym kierunku. Musiała być solidnie wystraszona, bo zbladła jak duch, a jej twarz była zlana potem.

\- Nie pozwolę ci zabrać królowej! – krzyknął Opiekun, skacząc w ich stronę. Został powstrzymany przez Torisa, który zastąpił mu drogę i korzystając z okazji sprzedał mu kopa w brzuch. - Z drogi ciepłokrwisty! Pozwolę ci ujść z życiem, jeśli tylko będę mógł dokonać zemsty za moich braci i zabrać królową!

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym bredzisz, ale nie mam zamiaru pozwolić żebyś zrobił im krzywdę – oświadczył wojownik, ponownie przyjmując pozycję obronną.

* * *

Jak tylko znaleźli się w archiwum, Feliks zatrzasnął drzwi do pomieszczenia, po czym osunął się po nich na podłogę dysząc ciężko. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że Toris sobie poradzi, albo przynajmniej wytrzyma na tyle długo, żeby nabrał sił by mu pomóc. Chociaż patrząc na swój obecny stan, łotrzyk bardziej był za tym, żeby zdarzył się kolejny cud i Lukas z Elizabetą wrócili jak najszybciej, może niekoniecznie w ostatniej chwili.

\- Hej… młoda… dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał patrząc na Tabithę, która zwinęła się w kłębek na kocu, na którym „spał" ostatniej nocy. Dziewczynka miała silne dreszcze, a sądząc po jej minie, dręczył ją okropny ból. Wyglądała jakby nagle zaatakowała ją jakaś paskudna choroba, co było ostatnim czego potrzebowali w chwili obecnej.

\- Mój brzuch… - zaskomlała mała, pociągając nosem. - Tak bardzo boli! Zrób coś żeby przestał… proszę… pomóż…

Łotrzyk z chęcią by to uczynił, gdyby tylko wiedział w jaki sposób ma to zrobić. Nie miał ze sobą żadnych leków… a nawet gdyby miał, to nie był pewny czy odważyłby się je podać, nie wiedząc co dokładnie dolega dziewczynce. Miał tylko miksturę regeneracji, ale jej użycie nic nie dawało w przypadku choroby.

\- Mogę spróbować, ale… - mruknął Feliks, podpełzając do małej. - Cholera jasna, czemu w takich sytuacjach nie mam pod ręką Hedviki… - syknął, starając się wymyślić co ma teraz zrobić. Jakoś udało mu się zmusić Tabithę, żeby położyła się na plecach, jednak zanim zdążył choćby spróbować dotknąć jej brzucha, by ją zbadać, mała błyskawicznie przekręciła się na bok i zwymiotowała… wyjątkowo obficie jak na kogoś, kto w ciągu ostatnich dni mało co zjadł. A tym co było w tym najgorsze był fakt, że zwymiotowała krwią.

\- Cholera… - Łotrzyk otarł usta dziewczynki fragmentem koca na którym leżała. Po upewnieniu się, że młoda nie puści kolejnego pawia, ponownie pomógł jej położyć się na plecach, podpierając tak, żeby jej tułów był nieco uniesiony. - Krew… jeśli to zwykły krwotok wewnętrzny, to mikstura mogłaby zadziałać… o ile tylko nie porzyga się znowu… - mruknął pod nosem. Krzyki, jęki i płacz dziewczynki wibrowały mu w uszach… potrząsnął głową żeby nieco rozjaśnić myśli, a następnie położył dłoń na brzuchu Tabithy i nacisnął delikatnie.

\- Co do… - wymamrotał, otwierając szerzej oczy. Spodziewał się, że brzuch małej będzie twardy, nabrzmiały od zebranej w trzewiach krwi. W żadnym przypadku nie oczekiwał, że w odpowiedzi na jego dotyk, we wnętrzu dziewczynki zacznie się gotować. Tu i ówdzie skóra wybrzuszała się na tyle mocno, że widać to było nawet przez ubranie… to nie było normalne, to nie były objawy jakichkolwiek naturalnych dolegliwości. Wyglądało to tak jakby…

Feliks zbladł, gdy dotarło do niego o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. W końcu domyślił się, jakim cudem Tabitha przeżyła w gnieździe pełnym pająków, dlaczego w ogóle przeżyła, jako jedyna z całej grupy dzieci. Stało się jasne, dlaczego Opiekunom tak zależało na jej odzyskaniu i dlaczego nazywali ją królową.

Młoda nosiła w swoim wnętrzu jajo kolejnej królowej. Dlatego nie została kolejnym obiektem doświadczalnym w podziemnym laboratorium. Dlatego pająki nie zrobiły jej krzywdy. Prawdopodobnie jajo zostało złożone po tym jak dziewczynka „uciekła". Może dorwali ją Opiekunowie i zaciągnęli do gniazda, może została schwytana przez pająki i dostarczona do leża królowej.

Niezależnie od tego, co dokładnie miało miejsce wtedy, to co działo się teraz, jasno wskazywało na to, że przyszedł czas „narodzin".

\- Do kurwy i nędzy… Jestem pierdolonym kretynem... - wykrztusił Feliks, przez ściśnięte gardło. W takim układzie było za późno na ratunek, do tej pory próbujący wydostać się ze swojego „inkubatora" pająk, zdążył zrobić sieczkę z wnętrzności Tabithy. Gdyby wcześniej się domyślił… może Lukas albo Hedvika daliby radę zrobić coś, co ocaliłoby dziewczynce życie.

\- Feliks… pomóż… proszę – zaszlochała Tabitha, po czym wydała z siebie kolejny przeszywający okrzyk bólu.

\- Ja… - Łotrzyk wziął głęboki wdech. - Mogę sprawić żeby przestało boleć… ale będziesz musiała poczekać trochę dłużej, żeby zobaczyć swoich rodziców.

\- Proszę… chcę żeby przestało...

Spełnił jej prośbę, szybko i bezboleśnie. Jednym ze swych mieczy ukrócił cierpienia dziewczynki, przy pomocy drugiego upewnił się, że potwór, który dojrzewał w jej wnętrzu, nie ujrzy światła dziennego.

\- Przepraszam mała… to się nie miało tak skończyć – wyszeptał znużony. To zlecenie zaczynało go po prostu męczyć, nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, czy to dobrze, czy źle, że je wziął. Jak na razie wszystko szło po prostu chujowo, a wciąż jeszcze mogło być gorzej, jakby nie patrzeć, wciąż było kilku kandydatów którzy mogli stracić życie, z nim włącznie. Mógł wybrać coś łatwiejszego, odpuścić to zadanie w momencie w którym zorientowali się z Torisem, że coś jest nie tak, zgłosić wszystko komu trzeba i zabrać się za inne zlecenie... A skoro o Torisie mowa, to zdał sobie sprawę, że zrobiło się trochę za cicho...

Po chwili, która zdawała się ciągnąć niemiłosiernie długo, do jego uszu dotarły pośpieszne kroki, zmierzające w stronę archiwum. Łotrzyk zamknął oczy, wzdychając ciężko. Był zbyt zmęczony psychicznie i fizycznie, żeby zdziałać cokolwiek, więc po prostu czekał. W końcu drzwi się otworzyły… i ponownie zapadła cisza.

\- Co… coś ty zrobił?!

Dobra wiadomość była taka, że Toris przeżył. Zła natomiast, że musiał mu teraz tłumaczyć, czemu wokół było pełno krwi i dlaczego ściskał rękojeść miecza, wciąż wbitego w brzuch martwej Tabithy. Niby nic skomplikowanego, ale znając bruneta i jego światłe poglądy względem niektórych spraw, mogło to nie być takie proste.

* * *

 **No to teraz znowu chwilka przerwy, a potem kolejny rozdział.**

 **Pamiętam, że ktoś kiedyś stwierdził, że arc (że pozwolę sobie użyć tego terminu) jest okej, ale ciągnie się za długo... coś w tym stylu.**

 **No cóż, dużo go już nie zostało, chociaż pewnie i tak zajmie mi to jeszcze kilka rozdziałów :v  
Dla tych, którzy narzekają na to, że jakiś wątek "trwa za długo" to nie mam dobrych wieści...**

 **Krócej nie będzie XD  
Nie umiem XD  
W ogóle to już chyba wspominałam, że co do tego konkretnego fika, to ja już na początku wiedziałam, że będzie niemiłosiernie długi XD**

 **Ciekawe czy dożyje momentu w którym go skończę... Słoneczna sekta chyba zrozumiała, że sekty są złe i nie będzie mnie miał kto wskrzesić** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **Na koniec chciałam się odnieść do pewnego komentarza odnośnie Smoka (ach jak ja uwielbiam długie komentarze). Mianowicie chciałam powiedzieć, że bardzo mi miło, że są ludzie, którzy doceniają moje starania co by świat przedstawiony w fiku ubarwić i ciekawszym uczynić.**

 **Widzimy się w następnym rozdziale. Klasycznie nie jestem pewna z czego, ale może strzelę kolejny ze Smoka... albo z 2p bo dość dawno nie było... cóż, na pewno mam w czym wybierać XD**


End file.
